Secret de Givre et de Lune
by Yukomin
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Quand la mort s'avère ne pas être la fin, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous demander dans quel but vous avez été ramené... Quelle différence y aurait-il, de se rappeler son passé dès le début? D'apprendre votre but, morceau par morceau, dès le départ? Comment cela changerait-il la vie, le futur et les secrets de l'Esprit de l'Hiver; Jack Frost? TRADUCTION !
1. De la Glace, Il s'élève

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION!** **ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour!**

 **Alors, pour commencer, les personnes m'ayant déjà suivi sur mes fics savent que j'étais censée écrire une fic sur Merlin. Mais voilà, j'ai un très gros manque de motivation, je n'arrive pas à écrire, même si j'ai absolument toutes les idées nécessaires à l'écriture de ma fic. Du coup, j'ai décidé de faire une 'pause' et de me lancer dans un projet qui me tient à cœur : la traduction de cette sublime, magnifique et exceptionnelle fic sur Les 5 légendes!**

 **J'ai découvert cette fic i peu près un an, et depuis je l'ai lu des dizaines de fois, voire plus. J'ai une amie que je tarabuste pour qu'elle aille la lire mais elle ne comprend pas suffisamment l'anglais pour le faire. Du coup, je me suis décidée à la traduire, afin que les lecteurs français ne se débrouillant pas trop bien en anglais puissent découvrir et apprécier cette fic qui mérite les plus grands éloges.**

 **Cette fic contient 130 chapitres et sera publiée selon mon rythme habituel : trois chapitres par semaines (lundi, mercredi et vendredi). Certes, cette fois, je ne fais que traduire donc je n'ai en toute logique pas besoin de pauses entre chaque chapitres. Mais la traduction aussi demande du temps. Et puis, ma vie personnelle est un peu en pagaille en ce moment, alors je préfère avoir du temps pour travailler tranquillement sur cette fic afin de ne pas la saccager.**

 **Pour les impatients, voici le titre original de la fic ainsi que l'auteur :** Secret of Frost and Moon **, par** Alaia Skyhawk. **Si vous voulez le lien, le voici :** s/8824789/1/Secret-of-Frost-and-Moon **.**

 **Concernant la fic elle-même, je ne veux absolument rien changer, donc inutile de m'envoyer des messages demandant des modifications ou autres. Inutile aussi de me suggérer des idées pour la suite d'un chapitre, je ne fais que la traduire, je ne la modifie pas. Je vais conserver les noms anglais des personnages, que ce soient les persos des livres et du film ou les OCs, parce que soyons francs, en français la plupart de ces noms sont ridicules.**

 **Je vais aussi, à chaque chapitre, rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, alors ne vous énervez pas si vous voyez le rappel tout le temps. Je tiens vraiment à préciser que cette fic n'est absolument pas de moi.**

 **Aussi, pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent et ont suivi mes fics, je précise que je ne vais pas garder, sur cette fic uniquement, le système comme quoi la personne postant le 100 ème, 200 ème, etc... commentaire recevra un chapitre spécial. Désolée, mais ça ne marchera pas cette fois.**

 **Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je vous répondrais du mieux que je le pourrais.**

 **Ah, et cette fois, personne ne peut me traiter de sadique! Je garde les chapitres tels quels, ce n'est pas moi qui décide de couper au meilleur moment.^^**

 **Je m'efforce, en général, de répondre à chaque commentaire sur mes fics. Je ferais de même ici, que ce soit pour les utilisateurs enregistrés en PM ou les guests dans les notes d'auteurs.**

 **Soyez indulgents avec moi, je vous prie, c'est la première fois que je réalise une traduction. Oh, et juste un petit avertissement : cette fic est assez longue à démarrer mais les premiers chapitres sont quand même importants car il y a de nombreuses explications qui seront nécessaires pour le reste de l'histoire. Donc prenez votre mal en patience.**

 **Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous laisse découvrir cette merveille. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 01 : De la Glace, Il s'élève

Les voix résonnaient autour de lui dans les ténèbres, le froid... À qui appartenaient-elles, il n'en était pas sûr. Tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler était la noirceur de l'eau autour de lui, ici sous la glace. Qui était-il? Pourquoi les voix étaient si familières?

Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ne regarde pas en bas, juste, regarde-moi.

Le son de la glace craquante résonnait à travers lui tandis que le garçon parlait et une fille répondait avec peur.

Jack. J'ai peur.

Je sais, je sais, mais ça va aller. Tu ne vas pas tomber. Hum, nous allons nous amuser un peu.

Non!

Est-ce que je te piégerais?

Oui! Tu joues toujours des tours!

Elle semblait effrayée, tellement effrayée, mais la voix du garçon persistait. Calme, persuasive, rassurante.

Eh bien, c'est vrai, mais pas cette fois. Je te promets, tu... Tu vas aller bien. Tu dois croire en moi... Tu veux jouer à un jeu? Jouons à la marelle! Comme nous le faisons chaque jour. C'est facile tu vois, un... whoa! Deux... Trois!

Le fille riait comme la voix du garçon révélait un instant de vie et de mort transformé en jeu.

…Très bien, maintenant c'est ton tour...

Un halètement de peur, le craquement menaçant de la glace, il pouvait l'entendre commencer à bouger.

Un. C'est ça, c'est ça... Deux... Trois!

Les deux commencèrent à rire avec soulagement après que la fille ait été jetée loin de la glace craquelée. Le garçon semblait heureux, si heureux, jusqu'à ce que son rire soit brisé par un cri de surprise lorsque la glace sous lui céda. Ce son, suivi par le bruit du garçon tombant dans l'eau tandis que la fille criait.

JACK!

Il trembla encore, ne sachant pas pourquoi les voix le faisaient grimacer. Ici où il flottait dans les ténèbres... Mais alors une lumière s'imposa, pâle et attirante, et il ouvrit les yeux pour la discerner à travers l'eau.

La glace au-dessus de lui brillait avec cette lumière, éclairée par la sphère blanche qu'il pouvait voir à travers sa surface opaque. Il s'élevait vers elle, vers la glace, attiré inexorablement vers le haut par quelque force qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Son visage toucha la glace, mais plutôt que de l'arrêter elle s'écarta devant sa présence et il fut tiré dans l'air froid.

Il haleta en surprise, et la force qui l'avait tiré vers le haut le ramena à présent sur la glace qui se répara elle-même dès que ses pieds nus la touchèrent. Au-dessus de lui la pleine Lune regardait encore, patiente, et alors il entendit un murmure dans son cœur et son esprit.

"Tu es Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver."

Jack Frost, puisqu'il connaissait à présent son nom, regarda la Lune avec de grands yeux. Voulant en savoir plus, demander ce que ceci signifiait, quand son premier pas en avant le fit percuter quelque chose qui roula sur la glace avec le son du bois.

Distrait par cela, il baissa le regard pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une longue et fine branche, sa surface noueuse et pourtant droite, depuis la base jusqu'à son sommet où elle s'incurvait dans une forme similaire à un crochet de berger.

Il s'agenouilla pour la ramasser, en même temps étonné de pourquoi il savait à quoi ça ressemblait quand il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'était un berger. Le grain de la surface du bois gela là où il le touchait, et il commença à sourire avec émerveillement jusqu'à que sa prise sur la branche glisse et la base tomba pour toucher le glace.

Jack Frost regarda le schéma de givre tourbillonnant que le bois avait créé quand il toucha la glace avec surprise, et avec une expression de réalisation il le porta à la rive du lac gelé. Là il toucha le crochet du bâton contre un tronc d'arbre, s'émerveillant des schémas de glace qui formaient comme des spirales de fougère blanche, et après l'avoir répété avec un second arbre il commença à rire et retourna sur le lac.

C'était un jeu! Un de merveille et de beauté alors qu'il dansait sur le lac, tournant et traînant le bâton sur la surface autant qu'il le pouvait. Riant et souriant tandis que le givre qu'il dessinait se répandait de plus en plus sur la surface lisse comme une couverture de dentelle complexe. Mais cette danse fut interrompue quand il atteignit l'endroit où le lac s'arrêtait près d'un mur de rochers, où les vents qui soufflaient sur le lac étaient forcés de monter et il fut saisit par leur prise pour les suivre dans le ciel.

Jack Frost cria en surprise comme il était porté dans l'air, mais ceci laissa place à plus d'émerveillement alors qu'il voyait son lac d'au-dessus et apercevait son givre se répandant encore dessus comme des fleurs glacées. Mais alors le courant ascendant s'arrêta soudainement, et privé de son support il cria de nouveau en surprise tandis qu'il tombait.

Il rebondit sur plusieurs branches, criant avec chaque impact, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse face la première sur une dernière branche et réussisse à s'y agripper. Sa chute à présent terminée, sa surprise disparaissant, il se mit à rire... Ça avait été marrant.

Il commença à s'asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'un aperçu de cabines de bois distantes et de lueurs de feu le distraient de son rire. Il regarda le village, alors même qu'il se redressait pour s'accroupir sur la branche, et alors la curiosité le poussa à sauter dans l'air et appeler le vent sans le décider consciemment.

Le vent répondit, le portant vers le village comme il essayait maladroitement de s'équilibrer sur le courant d'air. Sa descente quand il atteignit le village était loin d'être gracieuse, et lorsqu'il atterrit son épaisse, bien que courte, cape de laine se souleva à l'arrière pour se draper sur sa tête et son visage.

Il tomba en tas entortillé avant de s'arranger, riant quand il se leva et brossant les touffes de neige de sa cape. Mais il ne remarqua pas le froid contre lequel il était sensé se protéger. La cape, qui couvrait sa chemise fine et son gilet, était couverte de givre aux extrémités tout comme les leggings en lambeaux qui étaient attachés à ses mollets au-dessus de ses pieds nus. La cape en vérité ressemblait presque à un ajout de dernière minute, quelque chose qui lui avait été donné mais dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Rigolant encore tout bas, Jack Frost se tourna pour se diriger vers les gens qui marchaient dans le petit village, leurs chemins éclairés par des lanternes et un feu central. Il salua plusieurs d'entre eux, mais ils l'ignoraient alors qu'il dansait hors de leur chemin. Et alors il entendit le son d'un enfant riant qui pourchassait un chien, et il estima que peut-être le jeune ne serait pas trop occupé pour lui répondre.

"Excuse-moi, mais peux-tu me dire où je suis?"

Il s'accroupit afin d'être au même niveau que l'enfant mais ce dernier ne ralentit pas sa course en avant et passa à travers lui. Jack Frost bondit, haletant en choc et à l'étrange sentiment de quelque qui semblait remettre en question son existence. Un sentiment qui fut répété comme dans son titubement en arrière plusieurs adultes marchèrent également à travers lui comme s'il n'était même pas là.

Était-il quelque sorte de fantôme?

Jack Frost trébucha vers la lisière du village où il s'agrippa au coin d'une cabine, les yeux grands ouverts en perplexité. C'est là qu'il remarqua le son de quelqu'un sanglotant à l'intérieur, et ses yeux remarquèrent enfin combien des adultes tout près regardaient vers cette maison avec des expressions de sombre pitié.

Jack Frost recula d'un pas et se tourna pour regarder là où les volets couvraient une fenêtre sur le côté de la cabine. Il l'approcha, quelque chose en lui demandant qu'il regarde à travers l'interstice qui laissait échapper une maigre lumière dorée.

À l'intérieur, un homme barbu d'âge moyen se tenait calé contre un des murs, ses mains serrées en poings de déni. Près de la cheminée une femme était assise dans une chaise, affaissée en avant et sanglotant dans ses mains... et dans le coin le plus éloigné sur un lit qu'il savait, de façon distante, avait été partagé par les deux enfants de cette pauvre famille frontalière, une jeune fille reposait roulée en boule sur son côté. Ses yeux bruns pleins de larmes regardant de derrière un voile de cheveux bruns tandis qu'elle gémissait.

"…Jack."

À l'extérieur, à la fenêtre, Jackson Overland trébucha en arrière comme s'il avait été frappé au ventre. Brusquement, avec une clarté nauséeuse, tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il se rappelait avoir été, revenait en vitesse... Les voix, le garçon et la fille, c'étaient lui et sa sœur!

"Emily..." Il se précipita vers les volets, voulant les attraper et les ouvrir, et pourtant quelque chose l'empêcha de les toucher. "Mère! Père! Emily! Je suis là! Je suis ici!"

Il se jeta sur les volets, puis la porte de devant, ses mains glissant sur les deux comme s'ils étaient recouverts de la même glace qu'il commandait à présent. Après plusieurs instants, en désespoir, il attrapa le bâton qu'il avait tombé et le pointa sur la porte comme s'il ordonnait à ce qui l'empêchait d'atteindre sa famille de se retirer. Mais dès qu'il l'eut dans ses mains, un vent errant et pourtant décidé l'emporta dans l'air et le ramena, criant en protestation, au lac.

Il fut largué sans cérémonie sur la surface gelée, au cœur des schémas de givre qu'il avait dessiné dessus, mais cette beauté ne retenait qu'une terrible réalisation pour lui maintenant qu'il se souvenait des mots de la Lune... Tu es Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

"… Quoi? Que m'est-il arrivé?" Il regarda la Lune, plein de confusion et de colère. "POURQUOI?!"

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début?**

 **Si vous aimez, je vous conseille d'envoyer un PM à l'auteur afin de le lui faire savoir, je suis certaine que ça lui fera très plaisir de savoir que de nouvelles personnes s'intéressent à sa fic.**


	2. Réponses, sans Réponses

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION!** **ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour! Eh oui, contrairement à mon habitude, cette fois les chapitres ne vont pas sortir tard le soir parce que je fais en sorte d'en avoir au moins trois en avance (même si là, j'ai déjà traduit jusqu'au chapitre 11).**

 **J'ai oublié de vous dire dans la note d'auteur précédente que cette fic comporte 130 chapitres. Donc, avec mon rythme de publication, il faudra un peu plus de 10 mois pour la publier entièrement. Nous allons rester ensemble un moment, mes amis!^^**

 **Aussi, autre chose que j'ai oublié de préciser, je ne change pas le style de la mise en page, je le garde tel que dans la version originale. Alors inutile de râler si vous en avez marre des innombrables paragraphes.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. N'oubliez pas aussi de remercier l'auteur pour son superbe travail. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 02 : Réponses, sans Réponses

Sa question criée résonna dans la forêt vide, et la Lune le regarda en silence. Même les vents s'étaient calmés, créant une étrange scène de silence absolu.

Jack ne bougea pas, refusant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une réponse. Il était mort, et maintenant il était, de quelque façon, revenu d'entre les morts! Confus, en colère, et en vérité... effrayé. Mais il refusait quand même de bouger, d'arrêter de regarder la Lune silencieuse et moqueuse jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure de mouvement du coin de l'œil le fasse flancher.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder, mais ne vit rien d'autre que des arbres. Alors, cela revint encore au coin de son autre œil, et en quelques instants il était sur ses pieds avec son regard fouillant la forêt entourant le lac.

"Qui est là?"

Il avait presque envie de se moquer de lui-même après l'avoir dit. Si quelqu'un était là, cette personne n'allait pas l'entendre. Personne au village n'avait pu, alors pourquoi cela serait-il différent ici?

Une voix de femme murmura derrière lui, si proche qu'elle aurait pu être à son épaule.

"C'est différent, parce que toi et moi sommes du même genre. Je te vois, je t'entends, et je peux répondre à au moins certaines de tes questions."

Jack se retourna, mais encore il ne trouva que l'air vide.

"Qui êtes-vous? Où êtes-vous?"

Elle parla de nouveau, mais resta cachée. Proche, et pourtant dissimulée à sa vue.

"Je suis Mère Nature, et je suis tout autour de toi. Quelle forme je prends pour me tenir devant toi, cela n'a aucune importance. Je suis là pour expliquer ce que tu dois savoir, et rien de plus."

La tension de Jack commença à s'amoindrir, même s'il tenait toujours son bâton avec force. C'était incroyable de penser combien il s'agrippait déjà à ses étranges nouveaux pouvoirs lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation où il craignait d'avoir à se défendre.

"Alors dites-moi, pourquoi suis-je ainsi? Pourquoi moi? Que suis-je seulement supposé faire?"

Quelque chose entra dans le clair de Lune sur les rebords du lac, mais au-delà d'un aperçu flou d'un visage de femme, la figure était comme de la brume. Si translucide, si indistincte, qu'il pouvait voir la forêt à travers elle. Elle se cachait de lui, il pouvait le dire.

Elle le regarda solennellement, ses yeux scintillants faiblement sur l'image brumeuse de son visage.

"Pour répondre à ta première question, tu es maintenant un esprit. Quelqu'un choisit au moment de la mort, pour s'élever de nouveau et servir un plus grand but. Spécifiquement, tu es l'Esprit de l'Hiver, ce qui normalement signifierait que tu me réponds."

Jack fronça les sourcils.

"Alors vous êtes celle qui m'a choisi?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non... J'ai créé les Esprits du Printemps, de l'Été, et de l'Automne il y a très longtemps, mais ma contrepartie, l'Homme de la Lune, m'a demandé de recevoir la permission de choisir l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Car la neige de l'Hiver reflète la lumière argentée de la Lune, et projette ce rayonnement même à travers les plus sombres des nuits. Et alors, ceci fait de toi son 'enfant', non le mien. Même si tes devoirs, pour l'instant, te seront confiés uniquement par moi."

Jack commença à avancer vers elle, mais s'arrêta quand il rencontra un mur de la même force qui l'avait empêché d'entrer dans la maison de sa famille. Cette découverte le fit se renfrogner.

"Vous m'avez empêché de les rejoindre!"

"Pour leur salut, autant que le tien." Elle avança plus loin sur le lac, toujours impossible à discerner, toujours juste une forme floue devant ses yeux. Elle se cachait bien, dans la brume et la lumière des étoiles, et toucha le côté de son visage avec une main. En dépit de toute sa colère, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. "Pour eux, tu es mort en ce jour. Tes parents ne te reverront jamais, car seule l'innocence d'un enfant peut devenir croyance, et les mortels doivent croire en ton existence afin de te voir. Alors bien que ta mère et ton père te sont maintenant perdus, ta sœur reste une chance pour être vu... Mais." Elle abaissa sa main. "Emily t'a vu mourir aujourd'hui. Son cœur restera fermé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé son deuil. Si tu tentes de l'approcher maintenant, tu ne feras que l'effrayer ainsi que ses parents. Tu dois lui donner du temps."

Jack regarda encore une fois en confusion, totalement perdu et proche de se briser.

"Combien de temps? Combien de temps devrais-je attendre?"

Mère Nature sourit, ou du moins il pensait qu'elle le fit.

"Tu pourras l'approcher après la première neige au prochain hiver dans cette vallée. Jusqu'alors, tu t'entraîneras, et apprendras, et exécuteras ton nouveau rôle. Depuis que j'ai créé les autres Esprits des Saisons, j'étais celle qui guidait l'hiver entre le nord et le sud de ce monde avec le cycle de chaque année, mais maintenant c'est ta tâche. Ne t'inquiète pas pour découvrir où aller, les Vents te mèneront là où tu dois être. Tu n'as qu'à leur demander. Mais sois prévenu, tu peux t'attarder ici jusqu'au début du printemps et revenir à la fin de l'automne, mais ne reste pas ici durant l'été. Tu es nouveau, et tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour cela. La chaleur de l'été ne fera que te blesser, et tu serais loin de l'hiver du Sud si tu t'attardais ici... Et avec cela, je prends congé pour l'instant, Jack Frost. Nous ne reparlerons que quand le temps et le travail le demanderont."

Elle disparut comme du brouillard, avant de lui donner ne serait-ce que la chance de prononcer un mot de plus, et encore une fois il était seul. Debout sur le lac gelé, avec seulement la Lune silencieuse pour compagnie.

Il tourna sa tête pour regarder en direction du village, considéra y retourner, mais resserra alors sa prise sur son bâton et lui tourna le dos. Sombre et déterminé à tirer le meilleur parti de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent, comme il appelait avec une requête incertaine.

"Vent... Emmène-moi là où l'hiver a besoin que j'y sois."

Le vent qui avait été absent en présence de Mère Nature, se précipita vers le lac et le leva haut dans le ciel, aussi haut que les nuages. Là-haut il tomba alors dans sa prise avec l'étrange vol d'un oiseau débutant, et ses yeux s'agrandirent avec admiration à la vue de la terre se révélant à l'horizon devant lui. Graciée par la neige et illuminée par le clair de Lune, défilant sous lui tandis que les vents le portaient vers les montagnes distantes au nord.

Le vent n'avait pas semblé particulièrement pressé, quand Jack éventuellement s'habitua assez à être jeté en tous sens comme un flocon de neige pour qu'il s'endorme. Ce fut seulement quand il fut projeté dans un banc de neige sur le flanc d'une montagne qu'il se réveillât au plus étrange des sentiments et se leva avec un sursaut.

Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait chaque jour de sa vie, Jack grimpa hors du trou qu'il avait créé dans la poudreuse entassée et se tint sur une surface qui n'aurait même pas supporté le poids d'une souris sans se mettre à glisser. L'étrange sentiment le maintint là, immobile, tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il y avait des nuages dans le ciel ici, et il était si haut dans les montagnes qu'il pouvait voir le soleil commencer à se lever loin à l'est. Cette lumière commençait à chauffer, ne serait-ce que légèrement, la roche qui restait enfouie sous la neige. Suffisant, il savait, pour partiellement fondre la neige de surface, qui re-gèlerait du froid en-dessous pour créer une croûte dure sur la poudreuse douce. Une qu'un instinct lui disait qui serait couverte par une couche neige plus humide et plus lourde dans les prochaines heures.

Cet instinct lui disait aussi que la neige lourde et compacte mise sur de la légère neige poudreuse ne demanderait plus que le déclencheur pour provoquer une avalanche.

Jack inclina soudainement la tête, comme les vents encerclaient à proximité et lui murmuraient. L'avalanche ici arriverait de par elle-même, la montagne était assez raide, mais en d'autres endroits près des routes que les gens avaient construit, les montagnes s'agrippaient à leur neige avec plus d'entêtement. Les gens étaient bruyants, ce bruit pouvait déclencher ces avalanches s'ils étaient en-dessous et imprudents, et ça les mènerait à être enfouis et tués.

Jack hocha la tête, comprenant de quelque façon ce que le vent tentait de lui dire. En tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver, une de ses tâches serait de trouver les avalanches non-déclenchées les plus dangereuses et les provoquer quand personne ne serait en-dessous afin de ne pas être blessé. Mais alors qu'il réalisait cela, il entendit le vent murmurer de nouveau, pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas attendu à ce qu'il les trouve toutes. Il y avait beaucoup trop de montagnes, et les gens commençaient à se répandre trop loin dans les terres du monde pour veiller sur eux tous. Des gens mourraient toujours durant les hivers, de la neige et du froid, mais c'était juste ainsi que se passaient les choses. C'était la façon dont la nature fonctionnait. La façon dont il était mort en était la preuve.

Jack soupira à l'élan de douleur que cette pensée causa, et avec un mouvement aussi absent que lorsqu'il sortit du trou dans la neige, il sauta légèrement et flotta en hauteur jusqu'à ce que, avec surprise, il réalise qu'il n'était pas porté par un courant de vent. C'était comme si, avec juste une pensée, il pouvait glisser sur l'air comme le flocon de neige auquel il s'était comparé plus tôt. Il n'avait pas besoin du vent pour voler, mais ce dernier le faisait aller bien plus vite.

Il ne put l'empêcher, le sourire d'espièglerie qui rampa sur son visage tandis qu'avec un cri d'euphorie il s'élançait en hauteur et défiait les vents pour une course. Ils répondirent, le portant si vite au bas de la montagne qu'un panache de neige poudreuse était soulevé après leur passage.

Jack joua avec le vent pendant un moment après cela, jusqu'à ce que le soleil s'approche du zénith et que l'étrange sentiment empiète de nouveau sur sa conscience. Il y avait une mauvaise avalanche tout près, et elle titillait les limites de sa conscience comme un bleu douloureux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la trouver, et encore moins pour qu'il la déclenche une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'il n'y avait rien en-dessous. Et la manière dont il le fit?

Mère Nature l'aurait juste poussé et serait partie, mais pas Jack Frost. Non, Jack choisit de plonger dans l'amas de neige traître comme si c'était le lac à sa maison en été. Cet impact mit en mouvement une grande cascade de neige, qu'il chevaucha avec jubilation et il s'y retrouva enfoui lorsqu'elle atteignit le fond.

Et s'il lui fallut presque une heure pour comprendre comment utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se dégager, ça ne le dérangeait pas... Ça avait été bien trop marrant pour qu'il s'en soucie.


	3. Berger de l'Hiver

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Je suis désolée, je voulais publier ce chapitre à midi mais j'ai oublié. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous trouvez que la traduction n'est pas correcte à sa certains endroits, ça m'aidera à éviter de faire des erreurs.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 03 : Berger de l'Hiver

La fonte de printemps progressait et Jack n'avait pas besoin de voir l'herbe se faufiler à travers la neige de plus en plus pour le réaliser. Il le sentait dans ses os, l'inexorable déclin de la poigne de l'hiver sur le nord. Les vents lui disaient cela aussi, que l'Hiver du Nord finirait bientôt. Mais ce n'était pas un changement abrupt, il pouvait sentir que le Printemps du Nord commençait déjà. C'était comme si les deux ou trois semaines de chaque côté des limites des saisons étaient un moment où la précédente saison coexistait avec la suivante.

Mais même alors, les vents lui disaient que le printemps arrivait, ou plutôt, l'Esprit du Printemps. Elle était en Europe, ils disaient, mais allait la quitter et venir ici dans quelques jours, bougeant de l'est à l'ouest à travers le monde comme le passage du soleil. Ils lui disaient qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée s'il était toujours là quand elle arriverait, que les Esprits des Saisons étaient censés coopérer aux moments où une saison coulait en une autre. Pourtant, Jack ne voulait pas la rencontrer, pas maintenant... Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Jack soupira, flottant dessus-dessous sur les vents pour atterrir sur le toit de la cabine de sa famille. Emily était assise sur les marches du porche, regardant tristement le village sans véritablement regarder quoi que ce soit. Il savait pourquoi... C'était Mars maintenant, spécifiquement le quatorze. Aujourd'hui aurait été son dix-neuvième anniversaire.

Il flotta vers le bas pour se poser près d'elle, s'agenouillant pour qu'il soit au même niveau.

"Sois prudente, Emily, et ne me pleure pas trop. Quand la première neige du prochain hiver viendra à notre village, je serai là, et j'essaierai de t'aider à me voir de nouveau."

Jack tendit la main comme pour caresser le côté de son visage, mais se retint de la toucher. Il ne voulait pas que cette étrange manière qu'il avait de devenir bleu-brumeux et éphémère, quand les gens qui ne croyaient pas en lui le traversaient, gâche l'illusion qu'il était capable de la réconforter en ce moment.

Il se leva , inclinant sa tête à contrecœur, et se força à se détourner. Mais pas avant qu'il touche le sommet de son bâton à l'extrémité du porche où la lumière du soleil y brillait. Emily entendit le bruit discret du givre se formant et tourna la tête pour regarder. Elle vit les schémas de givre, fronçant un peu les sourcils en confusion se demandant comment ils étaient arrivés là, avant qu'un petit sourire émerveillé éclaire son visage à la façon dont les cristaux de glace scintillaient dans le soleil quand elle bougeait la tête.

Jack sentit un allègement dans son cœur grâce à cela, et fonça dans le ciel au-dessus du village. Une fois qu'il fut assez haut pour que les rafales de vents ne dérangent ou surprennent personne, il les appela pour le mener au sud pour attendre le début de l'Hiver du Sud.

Les vent obéirent à la requête avec grande joie, et il glissa dans leur prise avec la grâce née de trois mois d'entraînements journaliers. Il avait toujours un moment occasionnellement tremblant ou un mauvais atterrissage, mais il s'habituait à l'idée et au fait de voler. Les vents étaient aussi devenus sa seule compagnie, et bien qu'il commence déjà à chérir son amitié naissante avec eux, ce n'était pas pareil que d'être vu et de discuter avec des gens. Il désirait ce contact, plus que tout.

Jack resta perdu dans ses pensées tandis que les vents le portaient au sud, ses doux soupirs de solitude perdus dans le déplacement de l'air. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que les vents le relâchent au sommet d'une montagne, où il semblait que la neige restait toute l'année, mais il pouvait voir que vers la base l'automne battait toujours son plein.

Jack considéra d'aller explorer, ayant déjà survolé la plupart du sud du monde en-dehors de la région glacière du Pôle Sud. Comparée au nord, à part cette péninsule il y avait très peu de terres au sud où sa neige était nécessaire et pouvait tomber. Et les aires où le givre pouvait à présent commencer à se former n'avaient pas besoin de son attention. C'était une autre chose que les vents lui avaient dit. Le présence du givre sur le sol après la tombée de la nuit ne signifiait pas que c'était l'hiver. Ils luis avaient montré les déserts durant les nuits, où ça devenait très très froid même si c'était l'été dans ces régions. Le givre se formait sur la surface des dunes durant la nuit dans les déserts, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les créatures y vivant allaient se cacher dans les sables chauds jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que tout redevienne insupportablement chaud.

Il s'installa dans un banc de neige, le laissant servir d'oreiller pour sa tête tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il commandait le givre et la neige, mais le givre se formait toujours tout seul durant les premières semaines du printemps, et les dernières semaines de l'automne. Il supposait que c'était la façon qu'avait la nature de montrer la transition entre les saisons. Le givre se mêlait avec les tendres pousses de fleurs printanières à la limite entre hiver et printemps, et les arbres portaient encore des fruits et des baies, et certains conservaient même leurs feuilles brunies, quand le givre commençait à franchir la limite entre automne et hiver.

Peut-être que c'était le fait de Mère Nature, ou peut-être que c'était juste le cours des choses. Elle n'avait pas toujours été là, les vents le lui avaient dit, et ils lui ont aussi dit que les saisons avaient l'habitude de très bien couler l'une dans l'autre dans les innombrables années avant que les Esprits des Saisons aient été choisi. C'était juste que les Saisons étaient un peu plus organisées ces jours-ci. Même si, pour les mortels, les choses semblaient aussi promptes aux changements aléatoires que toujours. Mais Jack savait maintenant que c'était parce que lui et les autres Esprits des Saisons avaient dû changer les choses de temps en temps. Encore, c'étaient les vents qui lui avaient dit cela, même si le savoir ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.

Au final il s'assit dans son banc de neige pendant près de deux mois, partant seulement quand l'instinct lui disait qu'il était temps pour l'hiver de s'emparer du sud. Mais peu de personnes vivaient dans le sud du monde, comparé au nord, et comparé aux nombres qui vivaient dans les lieux enneigés ici. Ça signifiait qu'il y avait peu voire aucun endroit où il devait déclencher des avalanches, et très peu d'enfants qu'il pouvait regarder se livrer à des combats de boules de neige. Finalement il décida d'aller explorer la Calotte Glacière du Sud, le Pôle Sud, quand les vents le tirèrent, impatients de lui montrer. Mais ce à quoi ils le menèrent n'était, de loin, rien de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Les vent le tombèrent, pas littéralement, sur un haut plateau où il pouvait sentir que la glace sous lui était épaisse d'une trentaine de mètres. Là, sur le sommet balayé par le vent du glacier, il commença à former de fantastiques constructions de glace et de neige pour s'amuser... Jusqu'à ce que plusieurs petites choses sortent en grimpant d'une crevasse à proximité dans le glacier.

Jack les regarda une fois qu'il remarqua leur présence, clignant des yeux comme il essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être. Il faisaient à peine trente centimètres de haut, avaient de petits pieds nus et des mains comme une personne, mais étaient pratiquement complètement ronds à cause de la moelleuse fourrure blanche qui dissimulait entièrement la véritable longueur des bras et des jambes, et l'éventuelle minceur qu'ils pourraient avoir sous toute cette fourrure.

Il cligna encore quand les vents murmurèrent quelque chose dans ses oreilles, et la réalisation se fit. Il avait vu les Lutins de Printemps durant ses voyages, bien que seulement deux fois puisque le printemps avait commencé à approcher, et les vents lui avaient dit qu'ils servaient Ariko, l'Esprit du Printemps. Ce que les vents lui disaient maintenant était que ces êtres étaient des Lutins d'Hiver, ses serviteurs, et il se mit à sourire. Il pourrait n'avoir vu que deux Lutins du Printemps, mais cela avait suffit pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils ne faisaient rien de vraiment utile pour la saison. Ils semblaient juste exister dans l'unique but de courir tout en rigolant comme des enfants miniatures aux oreilles pointues avec des yeux exceptionnellement grands et de petits nez. Ils étaient, pour faire simple, mignons, marrants, et vraiment inutiles à quoi que ce soit.

Jack souri aux lutins, s'accroupissant à leur niveau et leur tendant sa main.

"Bonjour, je suis Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver."

L'amas de lutins cligna des yeux, de grands yeux noirs et innocents parmi leur fourrure blanche leur donnant le côté mignon des bébés phoques, et alors ils crièrent tous d'excitation et le chargèrent pour l'enterrer sous une pile de fourrure et de câlins. Il devina qu'ils avaient été coincés ici au Pôle Sud durant un très très long moment sans un Esprit de l'Hiver sur qui veiller, et qu'en ayant maintenant un maître ils étaient extrêmement heureux.

Jack les éloigna éventuellement de lui pour qu'il puisse se lever, ils se mirent alors à rebondir dans la neige et s'agitèrent d'avant en arrière entre lui et la crevasse. Ils voulaient qu'il suive, alors il le fit, comme les vents le portaient gentiment ainsi que les lutins vers le bas où un tunnel dans la glace se révéla.

Les lutins y atterrirent, discutant de façon excitée dans la langue qu'ils utilisaient alors qu'ils le guidaient le long du tunnel. Il était profondément sous la surface à présent, il le savait, très profondément, et pourtant une faible lumière du jour glissait toujours à travers la glace. Où était-ce la glace qui brillait?

Jack passa sa main le long des murs ondulés, suivant toujours les lutins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin leur destination et il s'arrêta et regarda avec stupéfaction.

C'était une caverne massive dans la glacier, avec des stalagmites et des stalactites de glace reliant le sol et le plafond. Dès qu'il posa le pied dans la caverne, un tremblement de reconnaissance étranger le traversa, et de l'air une gentille chute de flocons de neige se mit à tomber. Voletant et se posant au sol de la caverne tel un tapis, et pourtant il savait que la neige ne dépasserait jamais plus de cinq centimètres de profondeur.

Jack avança en marchant, plutôt qu'en volant, sentant que quelque part se précipiter serait considéré comme un manque de respect envers cet endroit. Il se sentait... à la maison ici. Cet endroit était sien, il le savait, et ce fut confirmé quand il atteint une sorte de place de l'autre côté de la caverne.

C'était une simple aire circulaire, où aucune neige ne se posait et où la glace était parfaitement plate et lisse, et elle était marquée par un flocon de neige élaboré de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. 'Le Sanctuaire d'Hiver' fut ce qu'un filet de vent murmura dans ses oreilles, et Jack souri. Les autres Esprits des Saisons avaient leur endroit spécial où se rendre quand ils ne travaillaient pas, un endroit où se reposer, et celui-ci était le sien.

Il regarda autour, et en haut vers le clair de Lune qui choisi ce moment pour passer à travers un trou dans la glace au-dessus de lui dont il n'avait pas réalisé la présence. Un trou à travers lequel aucune neige ne tombait et aucun vent ne soufflait; le climat à l'extérieur sur le glacier ne pénétrait pas ici. Il souri dans cette lumière, envers l'Homme de la Lune, et alors il commença à rire. Cette caverne était belle, et grande, et époustouflante, mais elle était aussi un peu ennuyeuse... Il était temps de s'amuser un peu plus.

~(-)~

Les Lutins d'Hiver crièrent en excitation, sautant de haut en bas en agitant leurs bras dans une sorte de mouvement 'choisis-moi! choisis-moi!'. Jack rit à cela, se tenant au-dessus du genre de château plutôt basique qu'il avait créé près de la Place du Sanctuaire. Du sommet de la structure, plusieurs toboggans à boucles en glace sortaient et sinuaient parmi les stalactites et stalagmites, et ils étaient ce dont les lutins voulaient se servir.

Et la façon dont ils s'en servaient?

Jack sourit diaboliquement, tournant son bâton sur la fourrure des deux prochaines boules de poils 'chanceuses'. Les deux furent instantanément recouverts de lace, rendus complètement immobiles, et pourtant sous leur couverture de glace ils rigolaient. Jack les poussa au bord d'un des toboggans, et les bascula sur le rebord pour qu'ils filent le long de la piste frigide pendant que les lutins encore au sommet du bâtiment continuaient à sauter de haut en bas en agitant leurs bras. Ils avaient été seuls pendant si longtemps, ils adoraient sa compagnie et adoraient les jeux qu'il inventait pour eux. Mais une chose continuait à le distraie à présent, après les mois qu'il avait passé ici à attendre que les saisons tournent.

L'automne était à moitié fini au nord, il pouvait sentir cela. Et aussi amusant que ce soit de geler ses petits minions, bien-trop-consentants, pour qu'il puisse les pousser dans des toboggans de plus en plus élaborés, une pensée se faufilait maintenant dans son esprit et son cœur.

Ce ne serait plus long jusqu'à ce que l'hiver revienne au nord, pas longtemps jusqu'à ce que la première neige puisse tomber sur le village. Il voulait rentrer à la maison, à ce qu'il commençait à considérer comme son lac... Il voulait soir sa sœur.


	4. Rencontres et Dédain

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour! Eh oui, j'ai encore oublié de publier à midi. Il faut dire que j'ai du mal à m'en rappeler, vu que le chapitre est déjà traduit depuis un bail et donc je n'y travaille pas dessus le jour-même, comme je le faisais quand j'écrivais mes propres fics.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on fait la connaissance d'un des collègues de Jack et deux autres sont mentionnées.**

 **Merci pour vos soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 04 : Rencontres et Dédain

Jack regarda vers son sanctuaire avant qu'il se dirige vers le tunnel pour partir. Les Lutins d'Hiver jouaient encore sur les toboggans de glace, rigolant toujours entre eux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à l'idée qu'il leur manque. Il devrait revenir pour eux une fois que l'Hiver du Nord commencerait, mais il n'était pas confiant à cet instant qu'il soit capable de tous les retrouver et les ramener à la maison quand la saison finirait, même avec l'aide des vents. Mais, si la façon dont ils ne se fatiguaient jamais des toboggans était une indication, il ne leur manquerait probablement pas trop. Il pouvait juste s'attendre à être aplatit sous les câlins quand il reviendrait au Sanctuaire au prochain Automne du Sud.

Il entra dans le tunnel, la chute de neige dans la caverne cessant au moment où sa présence la quitta, et sauta alors dans l'air pour voler durant le reste de la descente afin de sortir du passage. Le soleil brillait à l'extérieur sur le glacier et les vents l'accueillirent dans les cieux ouverts, avant qu'il leur demande de l'emmener au nord-ouest sur les terres qui étaient à présent sous la coupe du printemps.

Sentant la prise gentille mais ferme de la saison sur les terres, Jack réfléchit à quelque chose d'autre qu'il avait découvert. Mère Nature ne lui avait pas dit de rester au sud parce que c'était nécessaire, mais pour l'empêcher d'être tenté d'approcher sa sœur. Il était évident à ce point que les Esprits des Saisons n'avaient pas vraiment tellement de travail à effectuer. S'il devait totaliser la quantité de temps qu'il avait passé sur des devoirs nécessaires dans les dix derniers mois, et la quantité qu'il attendait d'avoir à faire pendant les deux derniers mois de sa première année à cette tâche, ça ne résultait qu'à un taux horaires égalant quatre bonnes semaines. Si c'était pareil pour les autres Esprits des Saisons, et les vents lui murmurèrent que ça l'était, alors chaque esprit travaillait au mieux pendant un mois, leur laissant onze mois de temps libre pour faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Intérieurement Jack souhaitait qu'il puisse faire son mois de travail d'un seul coup sans dormir, plutôt que de le faire traîner sur six mois, surtout en considérant que durant trois de ces six mois il n'avait besoin de sortir pour s'occuper des avalanches qu'environ une heure par semaine. Durant l'Hiver du Nord il volerait pour s'occuper des choses pendant près de quatre heures par jour.

Il soupira, volant au-delà de la ligne invisible qui divisait le nord du monde d'avec le sud. Il résolu aussi de voir de combien d'autres choses Mère Nature l'avait délibérément découragé avec ses paroles. Il ne serait pas surpris le moins du monde si elle avait menti à propose de la chaleur de l'été qui pourrait le blesser.

Comme si pour se prouver cela lui-même, les vents détournèrent son chemin vers une partie énorme et frigide au nord-ouest de l'Angleterre, dont le vent soufflant lui apprit que c'était appelé Groenland par les gens. Des parties du Groenland avaient des volcans actifs, dont la chaleur s'élevait loin, loin dans le ciel. Le vent porta Jack à travers ces colonnes de chaleur, l'emmenant même en-bas plus près des volcans eux-mêmes quand il le lui demanda.

Après avoir voleté autour des fières manifestations de chaleur pendant tout l'après-midi, Jack s'installa éventuellement sur un rocher à un jet de pierre d'une coulée de lave et de la chaleur en irradiant. C'était bien plus chaud qu'un été typique, et bien qu'il admettait se sentir étouffé, le fin voile de vapeur d'eau se condensant en brume autour de lui était une preuve que ses pouvoirs n'avaient aucun mal à le garder aussi froid qu'il en avait besoin. Il le prouva encore plus en marchant assez près de la lave pour que le froid irradiant de lui en défense contre sa chaleur en rende les limites noires et solides.

Jack secoua la tête et s'envola de nouveau, cette fois pour retourner à son lac et au village. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que Mère Nature ait raconté un petit mensonge. Il serait le premier à admettre qu'il n'aurait jamais quitté le village sans son avertissement, et s'il avait fait ça il n'aurait pas trouvé le Sanctuaire d'Hiver ou les Lutins d'Hiver. Il n'aurait pas appris les différentes leçons importantes qui s'étaient déjà tissées dans son être... La plus importante étant qu'il n'était plus humain, et ne pouvait s'attendre à vivre une vie humaine normale. Il pouvait, peut-être, vivre sur les marges s'il était sensible à ce propos, mais il ne pouvait aussi trop s'attacher. Il devait maintenir une certaine distance, ou il ne ferait que se blesser davantage au long terme.

Il devrait se rappeler qu'il verrait sa sœur vieillir et mourir pendant qu'il resterait inchangé. Il devrait ériger un mur entre lui et ces émotions, derrière lequel il pourrait se mettre quand ce jour viendrait. S'il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu'il se briserait.

Bientôt l'Amérique défilait sous lui, et le paysage familier autour du village entra en vue. Jack bifurqua vers son lac avec un soupir, ses pieds touchant l'eau et créant une petite plate-forme de glace pour qu'il s'y tienne dessus. À partir de là, il admira les fiers ors, rouges et bruns de la forêt automnale, dont les feuilles n'étaient encore qu'à moitié tombées au sol. Il remarque alors que de fin filins de givre s'étaient propagés depuis sa plate-forme et le bord tout entier du lac avait maintenant un rebord de glace.

Il remarqua qu'au même moment un Lutin d'Automne, qui trempait ses orteils au bord du lac, sauta en arrière en surprise à se voir presque piégé dans la glace avant de fuir à travers les arbres en hurlant de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

Jack grimaça instantanément, brisa sa plate-forme de glace, et tomba dans l'eau pour couler au fond du lac. Il resta alors assis là, priant la Lune et Mère Nature qu'il ne vienne pas tout juste de commettre quelque forme de manque de courtoisie envers l'Automne.

Il resta là, juste au-dessus de la vase, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre s'approche au-dessus et stationne. Elle décrivit quelques cercles, puis s'arrêta, et il eut le sentiment distinct que quelqu'un regardait là où il se trouvait.

Avec un petit froncement de sourcils d'incertitude, Jack se dirigea vers la surface. L'eau glissa de son visage, ses cheveux et ses épaules quand il l'atteint comme s'il n'avait jamais été immergé. Il regarda alors la figure qui flottait au-dessus de l'eau, l'observant. Un homme apparemment d'âge moyen avec une courte barbe, vêtu de fourrures rousses et de cuir, et portant une hachette à sa ceinture et un arc de chasse à la main. Ça le faisait ressembler à une combinaison d'un homme des bois et un bûcheron. Jack remarqua alors le Lutin d'Automne le regardant également depuis les rebords du lac, piaillant avec agitation, et tressaillit quand il devint évident de savoir qui était le 'bûcheron'.

Jack s'éleva complètement hors de l'eau pour flotter au-dessus, et garda sa tête inclinée en nervosité.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas geler quoi que ce soit. Les bords se sont juste glacés dès que je suis arrivé."

L'Esprit de l'Automne le regarda solennellement, puis sourit ironiquement.

"C'est ton lac, et il ne reste que sept semaines jusqu'à ta saison, ce n'est pas si long." Il désigna les bois autour d'eux. "Cet endroit a résonné avec l'écho de l'hiver, même quand tu n'étais pas là. L'Esprit du Printemps, Ariko Blossomsinger, a pratiquement assailli Achieng Sunblessed, l'Esprit de l'Été, après avoir senti l'écho ici. Ariko était si excitée que Mère Nature ait enfin fait un Esprit de l'Hiver, ou du moins elle l'a été jusqu'à ce que le Printemps du Sud la distrait il y a quelques semaines." Il regarda alentours le lac aux bords glacés. "Mais même si Achieng ne me l'avait pas dit, je t'aurais senti ici. C'est là où tu es renaît, n'est-ce pas?"

Jack hésita, ne voulant pas vraiment discuter de sa mort, mais décida qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien en finir avec ça.

"Je... suis tombé à travers la glace et me suis noyé ici l'hiver dernier, mais apparemment le monde n'en avait pas encore fini avec moi."

L'Esprit de l'Automne sourit, presque amicalement.

"Alors ce lac est définitivement le tien. Mon lieu de renaissance est en Angleterre, j'ai méjugé un arbre que j'abattais, il m'est tombé dessus, et le sol où c'est arrivé reste mien. Je me suis réveillé par la suite tel que je suis maintenant. Je suis Oisin Leaffall, l'Esprit de l'Automne."

Jack hocha la tête en respect, et se redressa.

"Je suis Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver."

Oisin continua à sourire.

"Alors, qu'as-tu compris jusqu'à présent, à propos de ta nouvelle 'vie'? Est-ce que Mère Nature t'a dit d'éviter l'été?"

Jack renifla.

"Oui, elle m'a dit que la chaleur me blesserait, mais j'ai compris qu'elle voulait juste que je quitte le lieu de ma mort suffisamment longtemps pour que je ne veuille pas m'y accrocher toute l'année. Quand ma simple présence peut geler de la lave, je doute que la chaleur de l'été me cause trop de problèmes."

Oisin rigola.

"Très vrai. Qu'as-tu appris d'autre?"

Jack souleva un sourcil, commençant à se sentir confiant dans cette rencontre.

"Que Mère Nature laisse penser que c'est bien plus de travail que ça ne l'est en réalité." Il fronça les sourcils. "Que faites-vous toi et les autres durant votre temps libre? En-dehors de diriger ma saison au nord et au sud, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de trouver de mauvaises avalanches et de les déclencher quand il n'y a personne en-dessous qui pourrait être blessé. J'ai tellement de temps libre que j'ai passé la plupart de l'Hiver du Sud ennuyé presque jusqu'aux larmes quand je ne gardais mes Lutins d'Hiver amusés."

L'Esprit de l'Automne inclina sa tête et conjura une flèche qu'il encocha alors sur son arc. Il tira la flèche dans les arbres aux abords du lac, et immédiatement les feuilles commencèrent à pleuvoir de certains d'entre eux.

"Mon travail est de m'assurer que tous les arbres tombent leurs feuilles, et les tombent quand il le doivent, car quelques fois ils les conservent plus ou moins que le temps ne l'exige. S'ils les perdent trop tôt, ils perdent l'énergie du soleil qui les aidera à repousser au printemps. Trop tard, et c'est un problème similaire. Le givre tue les feuilles avant que la sève à l'intérieur d'eux puisse être rappelée dans le tronc, coûtant à l'arbre la force dont il pourrait avoir besoin au printemps après la fin de l'hiver. Les arbres fruitiers et les buissons qui ont souffert comme ça peuvent produire une mauvaise récolte l'année suivante. Ceci en retour peut blesser les gens et les animaux qui comptent sur eux pour se nourrir durant ta saison."

Jack grimaça au rappel de comment sa saison était autant une époque meurtrière qu'une époque de repos pour la terre.

"Alors que font Ariko et Achieng?"

Oisin renifla dans une sorte de dédain humoristique envers ses pairs.

"Ariko fait fleurir ces arbres et buissons que j'ai mentionné aux bons moments. Elle est obsédée par la fleuraison, mais c'est probablement à cause d'où elle venait avant de mourir. Au Nippon, ou comme c'est appelé par les gens d'ici, Japon, ils croient que les cerisiers en fleurs sont bénis." Il haussa les épaules dans ce qu'il considérait clairement comme de la folie, et continua. "Le travail d'Achieng est de superviser les feux sauvages d'été, qui sont communs dans les terres d'où elle est originaire. Elle faisait partie d'une tribu quelque part dans les plaines d'Afrique. Bien sûr, nous nous occupons tous du mauvais côté de nos saisons également. Nous ne pouvons garder les choses trop gentilles pour les humains tout le temps, il faut respecter l'équilibre."

Jack fronça les sourcils.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Le sourire d'Oisin se métamorphosa en gravité.

"Quand Mère Nature détecte que l'équilibre de la nature doit être restauré, suivant la saison, elle appelle l'un de nous et dit ce dont elle a besoin et où. Alors, bien que je protège les moissons la plupart des années, quelques fois je dois faire tomber les feuilles plus tôt, ou causer plus de pluie. Quand cela arrive, les moissons en souffrent. Achieng peut se voir demander de déclencher des feux sauvages au lieu de les contrôler, ou d'amener une sécheresse à une aire qui a normalement assez de pluie. Elle pourrait même se voir demander d'apporter trop de pluie. Ariko est la même, elle contrôle la pluie. Si le sol est trop humide, et qu'elle n'apporte pas de la chaleur aussi rapidement que possible, les graines peuvent pourrir dans le sol avant de germer. Ça semble cruel, mais la nature n'est pas toujours juste, et alors nous ne sommes pas toujours justes non plus."

Jack serra ses bras autour de lui, tenant son bâton tout près.

"Alors ce que tu dis, c'est que je pourrais avoir à conjurer de terribles blizzards ou de la pluie verglaçante pour recouvrir les choses de glace, possiblement même dans des aires où les gens seront tués?"

Oisin hocha la tête solennellement.

"Ça prendra un moment pour l'accepter. Crois-moi, je le sais. Parfois on nous demande même d'amener notre saison plus tôt, ou plus tard, à une aire. La première fois que ceci te sera demandé, ou d'enfouir une ville sous la neige, tu hésiteras. Mais rappelle-toi de ceci, si tu ne le fais pas, alors Mère Nature le fera elle-même, et elle n'est pas aussi subtile que nous le serions. Tu t'arrêteras, pensant probablement que tu pourrais les épargner, mais à la place ça signifierait seulement que plus d'entre eux seraient blessés. Suis mon conseil, et fais ce que Mère Nature veut que tu fasses, quand elle te le dit. Tu t'épargneras bien plus de douleur de cette façon, pendant que tu t'habitues à ta nouvelle vie."

Oisin s'éleva sur une brise comme s'il partait, et Jack l'appela.

"Et depuis combien de temps es-tu l'Esprit de l'Automne?"

Oisin s'arrêta et regarda en bas.

"J'ai arrêté de compter il y a un moment, mais ça fait plus d'un millier d'années. Achieng a environ deux siècles de plus que moi, et Ariko était la première d'entre nous. Suis mon conseil, Jack Frost, et peut-être que nous reparlerons dans une décennie."

Jack resta bouche bée.

"Une décennie?!"

Oisin le regarda avec un sourire de pitié. Comme s'il était un petit enfant qui ne comprenait la dureté de la réalité.

"Nous les Esprits des Saisons ne nous parlons pas beaucoup. En-dehors de quand nous bougeons nos saisons, ou faisons nos petites tâches, nous vivons dans nos Sanctuaires. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu te construiras quelque chose qui te convienne si tu ne l'as pas déjà trouvé, et avec le temps tu comprendras pourquoi nous nous isolons."

Jack bondit dans l'air, suivant l'Esprit de l'Automne sur le départ.

"Attends! Est... Est-ce que tu as des gens qui croient en toi? Des enfants qui peuvent te voir?"

Oisin s'arrêta, et regarda en arrière avec une expression hautaine. L'amabilité ou la bonne humeur qu'il avait montré plus tôt maintenant disparue sous une expression endurcie envers la perception du monde.

"Nous sommes les Esprits créés par Mère Nature. Nous la servons et la nature nous donne nos pouvoirs. Pourquoi devrions-nous chercher la croyance des enfants? Nous ne sommes pas comme les Immortels de Légende créés par l'Homme de la Lune, nous n'avons pas besoin de la croyance dont dépendent leurs pouvoirs. Nous travaillons seuls."

Oisin parti sur une rafale d'air qui était presque une tempête et quand il fut hors de vue, Jack se renfrogna et murmura à lui-même.

"Mère Nature pourrait avoir fait de moi l'Esprit de l'Hiver, mais c'est l'Homme de la Lune qui m'a choisit... Je ne me résoudrai jamais à être seul. Je ne me résoudrai jamais à ne pas avoir de croyance."

Il tourna dans l'air et vola vers le village, où il s'installa sur un toit pour regarder les enfants en-dessous. De là il vit sa sœur, courant et riant, et souri.

Bientôt. Il pourrait essayer de gagner sa croyance en lui, bientôt.


	5. Croire, c'est Voir

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour! Hé hé! Cette fois, je n'ai pas oublié! Voici votre chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction ou de l'histoire en elle-même.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Croire, c'est Voir

Ce fut plusieurs semaines plus tard, au cœur de la nuit, que Jack sentit la traction de l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver. Il sourit comme il se levait des berges du lac et sautait dans les vents, sachant que ce qui semblerait être un voyage court pour lui allait en fait l'amener autour de tout le nord du monde. Au-delà de la Chine, la Russie, l'Europe, et alors à la maison en Amérique.

Il n'allait pas s'attarder dans chaque région comme les autres Esprits des Saisons le faisaient, son plan était basé sur la vitesse. Il devait seulement diriger l'hiver en place, puis le laisser s'installer dans chaque région au rythme leur correspondant. Il pouvait alors passer les nuits, quand Emily dormait, à voler pour s'occuper de chaque avalanche dont les vents lui disaient qui avait besoin de son attention. Le reste de son temps serait sien.

Avec un rire il fonça dans le ciel, dispersant vers l'ouest les premiers nuages de neige à sa suite pendant que l'hiver suivait son passage comme une grande cape d'air froid qui allait recouvrir toutes les extrémités avec une fine couche de givre semblable à de la dentelle. Les terres qu'il passait n'étaient qu'un flou à ses yeux, et il se souciait peu de si ses collègues Esprits pensaient qu'il était insouciant ou fou. Il ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, pas le moins du monde. Il était lui-même, et personne n'avait dit qu'il devait avoir la même attitude coincée qu'eux. Le Printemps pourrait avoir échangé des rumeurs avec l'Été après avoir découvert les traces de son pouvoir, l'Automne pourrait avoir été mis au courant par l'Été, mais le renvoi presque décontracté d'Oisin pour ce qui est de s'agripper à quelque sorte d'inquiétude humaine refroidissait Jack d'une façon que la glace ne parviendrait jamais à le faire. Quelque chose en lui refusait de devenir comme ça, et il ne laisserait jamais cette partie de lui être brisée.

Jack sourit, appréciant la vitesse du vent et les premières neiges qu'il laissait sur les plus hautes pentes et les plateaux au-dessus desquels il passait. Bientôt il rattrapa l'aube, la dépassa, et alors il volait au-devant d'elle tandis qu'il traversait l'Océan Atlantique... Et alors il était de retour là où il appartenait, descendant pour atterrir sur un lac qui se couvrit de la première fine pellicule de glace de l'hiver dès le moment où il le toucha. Autour de lui, une trace de neige poudreuse se trouvait éparpillée sur le sol et les arbres, et son sourire s'adoucit.

Le temps était venu pour lui d'approcher sa sœur.

Il vola au village et regarda comme Emily, un an de plus et plus grande que ce jour sur la glace, sortait de la cabine de sa famille pour récupérer du bois de la pile à l'arrière. Il changea de position sur le toit pour qu'il puisse la surveiller, faisant attention à la proximité des autres enfants et adultes qui sortaient des maisons pour commencer la nouvelle journée.

Jack attendit le bon moment, sachant qu'il devait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini ses corvées et soit autorisée à aller jouer. L'attirer loin du village avant ce moment ne ferait que lui causer des problèmes. Il resta donc sur le toit, surveillant patiemment. Mais alors, avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement, une des amies d'Emily, Claire, se précipita à la cabine en criant.

"Emily! Emily, tu peux venir jouer? Albert et moi avons fini nos corvées!"

Emily vint à la porte de la cabine, souriante.

"Je dois juste finir de balayer."

Jack sentit comme s'il avait été frappé au ventre, tandis que l'espoir se brisait en déception et frustration. Il regarda alors comme sa sœur sortait de la cabine quelques minutes plus tard et suivait son amie là où plusieurs autres enfants prenaient des tours pour utiliser les balançoires qui pendaient d'un des gros arbres à la lisière du village.

Il vola à cet endroit et s'assit haut dans les branches, regardant en bas vers les enfants qui riaient et jouaient tout en ignorant sa présence. En hauteur les nuages s'épaissirent sans qu'il le remarque, jusqu'à ce que de gros flocons de neige commencent à tomber à sa grande surprise. Ses émotions avaient déclenché une chute de neige, il allait devoir être prudent à ce propos dans le futur.

Mais alors, sous lui, le rire devint mêlé de ravissement. Il baissa la tête pour voir tous les enfants regarder vers le ciel et tendre les mains pour attraper les flocons de neige tombant. Une impulsion soudaine le remplit, et sans y penser il conjura plusieurs flocons de neige supplémentaires pour les ajouter subrepticement aux flocons tombant déjà. Chacun de ceux qu'il fit flotta alors à un enfant, et un par un ils atterrirent sur les nez et fondirent dans un scintillement de grains bleus que lui seul pouvait voir.

Chaque enfant commença à rire, et le groupe entier se lança dans un jeu de chat spontané, qui mena ensuite à cache-cache. Jack les regarda avec une sorte de stupéfaction, car il savait que même avec l'émerveillement de la vue de la neige tombante, l'hiver effrayait les enfants intérieurement. Ils craignaient le long froid, les nuits plus longues, juste comme lui quand il était petit. Et pourtant, à l'instant, quelque chose en lui s'était agité. La crainte de la dureté hivernale imminente, qui il le savait s'était glissée en chacun d'entre eux, avait été repoussée par le rire et la joie... par un sentiment d'amusement.

Il se mit à rire et tomba au sol pour courir entre eux. Pour se joindre à leurs jeux même s'ils ne pouvaient le voir, l'entendre, et même s'ils couraient souvent à travers lui. Parce que quand il était avec eux, quand il leur offrait rire et allégresse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y prendre part.

Mais bientôt la lumières commença à baisser, parents et corvées du soir appelèrent, et Jack regarda Emily et les autres retourner à leurs maisons et parents. Il dormit sur le toit de la cabine cette nuit-là, avec l'hiver toujours trop récent pour qu'il ait des devoirs ailleurs. Et quand le jour suivant, et celui d'après, continua comme le premier sans qu'Emily soit seule pour qu'il puisse l'approcher, ça ne le dérangeait pas. La frustration ne revint pas, parce que même si elle ne pouvait le voir, il la rendait heureuse ainsi que les autres.

C'était au neuvième jour de l'hiver quand ça arriva, le moment où elle finit ses corvées en première et dit à sa mère qu'elle allait se promener. Jack la suivit dans les bois, flottant dans l'air au-devant d'elle et s'assurant qu'aucun loup ou ours ne soit à proximité.

Quand elle s'arrêta, elle était proche du lac. Capable de le voir à travers les arbres, où il scintillait avec des tourbillons de givre sur la fine couche de glace qui le couvrait. Sa lèvre se mit alors à trembler, des larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux, et Jack savait, l'Hiver était revenu et avec lui la douleur des souvenirs, la douleur de l'avoir vu plonger sous la glace et disparaître.

Jack atterrit près d'elle, son expression pleine de tristesse. Il avait regardé les villageois fouiller le lac quand le printemps avait suffisamment fait fondre la glace pour chercher, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre que ses patins à glace et avaient présumé qu'un prédateur dans les bois avait trouvé son corps avant eux et l'avait emporté. Il avait regardé sa famille creuser sa tombe et y abaisser un cercueil vide en-dehors de ces patins. Et maintenant, à voir les larmes couler sur le visage de sa sœur, il savait qu'elle s'en rappelait... Maintenant, plus que jamais, il savait que c'était sa meilleure chance d'embraser sa croyance en lui.

Il marcha vers l'arbre le plus proche d'elle et le tapa avec son bâton, la propagation soudaine de fougère de givre sur le tronc la faisant sursauter. Il dessina alors une fine ligne de givre sur le sol vers le prochain arbre et la tissa sur ce tronc aussi.

Emily regarda, restant absolument immobile pendant ce qui semblait une éternité avant qu'elle marche vers le second arbre, tendant la main pour toucher le givre. Elle sauta alors un peu en surprise comme une ligne tressée de givre filait sur le sol, couvert de neige poudreuse, et les feuilles pour s'enrouler autour d'un autre arbre le long du chemin.

Ce fut l'émerveillement inné d'un enfant, le désir de découvrir tout ce qui était magique dans le monde, qui la fit suivre la piste dansante de fougères de givre d'arbre en arbre. Mais alors elle se trouva sur la rive du lac, et elle trembla en peur comme elle reculait d'un pas loin de l'eau glacée. Mais soudain la mystérieuse piste de givre descendit du dernier arbre, passa ses pieds, avant de se répandre et de voler pour dessiner un schéma de carrés dans la poussière près de l'eau.

Jack la regarda, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine avec appréhensions et espoir et peur qu'elle ne veuille pas croire. Il se pencha alors pour ramasser un caillou, le jetant légèrement pour atterrir dans un des carrés, et sauta le long du dessin pour le ramasser tout en laissant un petit tas de givre là où il atterrissait.

Emilya regardait avec de grands yeux larmoyants, et alors elle recula avec un petit cri quand le caillou sembla flotter du carré tout seul, et était jeté dans sa direction. Il atterrit à ses pieds, et comme elle regardait entre lui et le dessin de marelle, plus de givre tourbillonna sur le sol entre le dessin et elle comme pour l'inviter à jouer.

Elle se pencha, hésitant un instant avant de prudemment ramasser le caillou. Et alors elle le jeta pour qu'il tombe dans un carré au fond du dessin.

Invisible, Jack sauta le long de la grille, laissant de nouveau des bouts de givre. Il s'arrêta au carré avec le caillou, ayant tracé le givre pour l'inviter à jouer, mais quand il se tourna elle sautait déjà le long du dessin en fredonnant l'air que les deux chantaient toujours quand ils jouaient à la marelle. Il n'eut même pas la chance de réagir, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit encore immobile à l'extérieur du dessin, et alors il ne se poussa pas de côté quand elle atteint le carré avec le caillou et marcha droit à travers lui.

Jack sauta rapidement hors du chemin, atterrissant dans le carré derrière elle. Son cœur dans la tourmente à cette preuve qu'elle ne croyait pas en lui. Mais alors il fronça les sourcils, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas ramassé le caillou. À la place elle se tenait là, silencieuse et immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle avec un soupçon d'espoir craignant dans une voix à peine plus bruyante qu'un murmure.

"… Jack?"

Jack resta où il était, trop effrayé pour bouger, avant qu'il trouve le courage de répondre.

"Je suis là, Emily. Je suis rentré."

Elle laissa échapper un brusque halètement, elle l'avait entendu! Mais comme lui, elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait trop peur que ce soit quelque cruel tour de son imagination.

"Tu es vraiment là, Jack?"

Jack leva sa main pour toucher son épaule, elle semblait sur le point de recommencer à pleurer, mais s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, s'il devait la traverser encore, son cœur se briserait en milliers de morceaux. À la place il parla de nouveau, doux et pressant.

"Je suis là... Ça va aller. Tu dois croire en moi... Est-ce que je te piégerais?"

Elle ravala un sanglot, mais ne se tourna toujours pas.

"Oui. Tu joues tout le temps des tours."

Jack marcha plus près, pour qu'il soit juste derrière elle.

"Pas cette fois... Je te le promets."

Emily prit une profonde inspiration tremblante et abaissa la tête. Elle commença alors à se tourner, les yeux fermés et les bras plaqués à ses côtés. Quand elle lui fit face, elle leva ses mains en avant comme si elle s'attendait à trouver de l'air vide, et fit trébucher Jack quand ses paumes se connectèrent avec son ventre et ne passèrent pas à travers... Elle pouvait le toucher, et ça signifiait...

Son cœur continua à tambouriner, il pouvait à peine respirer, tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et voyait des pieds nus familiers et des leggings attachés aux mollets, même si le vêtement était recouvert d'un fin schéma de givre. Son regard voyagea alors plus haut, aux mains, chemise, gilet, et cape de laine familière qui étaient aussi recouverts de givre.

Elle porta son regard là où ses mains avaient attrapé des poignées de vêtement froid, avec des larmes de joies coulant sur son visage parce qu'elle savait que cette silhouette devant elle était son frère... et alors, finalement, elle regarda son visage.

Elle hoqueta, lâchant sa chemise et trébucha en arrière loin de lui, et l'expression de Jack s'adoucit avec regret à sa réaction devant ses cheveux et ses yeux.

Il soupira.

"Ouais, j'ai un peu changé, mais je suis toujours moi... Je suis toujours le frère avec lequel tu jouais à la marelle chaque jour."

Emily regardait encore, et alors de nouvelles larmes se déversèrent et elle se jeta en avant pour pleurer sur de devant de sa chemise.

"Jack!"

Jack s'accroupit pour l'enlacer, ses propres larmes se rassemblant et gelant en de petits cailloux de glace brillants qui tombaient.

"Je suis là, Emily."

Après quelques instants elle le lâcha et recula de nouveau pour le voir pleinement. Elle tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion, mais plutôt que de la joie et du bonheur, une nouvelle fit surface. La colère.

"Où étais-tu? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré à la maison? Nous étions si inquiets pour toi! Nous pensions que tu étais mort!"

Jack flancha à cela et se força à répondre honnêtement tandis qu'il se levait.

"C'est parce que... Je suis mort ce jour-là. Je suis tombé à travers la glace, j'ai coulé, et je me suis noyé... et alors la Lune décida de demander à Mère Nature de me ramener." Il tendit les mains pour la tenir par les épaules. "Mère et père ne seront pas capables de me toucher, ou même de me voir. Personne d'autre au village n'en sera capable non plus. Tu peux seulement me voir parce que tu croies vraiment que je suis là, que j'existe. Seuls les enfants peuvent apprendre à croire en des choses comme ça, dont les adultes diraient qu'elles sont impossibles. Seuls ceux qui peuvent regarder le monde à travers les yeux d'un enfant, peuvent voir ce qui est invisible... Je suis toujours ton Jack, mais je suis Jack Frost, maintenant. Je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver, ce qui est pourquoi quand le printemps est arrivé, j'ai dû partir et attendre avant de pouvoir revenir à la maison. Mais je suis là à présent."

Emily le regarda, la colère s'effaçant tandis qu'elle le regardait avec étonnement.

"Tu es l'Esprit de l'Hiver?"

Jack sourit, et hocha la tête. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes de joie.

"Ouaip, et je suis celui qui a amené l'hiver ici cette année. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai les pires orages au loin, et quand Mère Nature me dira quels orages doivent arriver, je m'assurerai de te prévenir. Comme ça tu pourras veiller à ce que tout le monde au village reste à l'intérieur." Il toucha son nez, le pinçant malicieusement avec des doigts froids. "Et s'ils demandent comment tu le sais, tu peux leur dire que ton ami, Jack Frost, te l'a dit."

Emily fronça les sourcils, confuse.

"Je ne peux pas leur dire que c'est toi?"

Jack secoua la tête fermement.

"Non. Les adultes ne peuvent apprendre à croire de la façon dont les enfants le peuvent, pas s'ils ont perdu la capacité de voir le monde à travers les yeux d'un enfant. Si tu dis que tu as un ami invisible spécial qui te l'a dit, ils penseront que c'est un jeu. Mais alors, après un moment, ils pourraient commencer à croire que le village est surveillé. Et je veillerai toujours sur toi quand l'hiver me ramènera à la maison, toujours." Il ramassa son bâton de là où il l'avait tombé au sol, et il sourit de nouveau, rempli à ras bord d'allégresse grâce à ce moment. "Mais assez de ça... Et si nous nous amusions un peu?"

Emily se mit à rire, et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Oui!"

Jack rit aussi et en bond gracieux il sauta dans les airs et vola vers le lac. Il dansa alors sur sa surface, criant en joie comme il épaississait la glace et répandait un tapis de givre brillant jusqu'aux rebords du lac.

Emily rit et applaudit en joie et émerveillement, avant qu'il atterrisse devant elle et tende sa main. Elle place sa main chaude dans la sienne froide en toute confiance et le laissa la mener sur la glace dont elle était terrifiée des minutes auparavant. Il se mit alors à la tirer, ses bottes glissant même si ce n'étaient pas de véritables patins, dans des boucles et tours qui envoyèrent son rire résonner dans les airs. Les ténèbres du deuil et de la peur se levèrent d'elle, et en retour son propre poids fut levé. Mais bien trop tôt il entendit leur mère appeler, et il exhorta Emily de rentrer au village avec un sourire malicieux.

"Rappelle-toi, ne lui dis pas, ni à père."

Elle retourna ce sourire, et rigola.

"Notre secret."

Elle se dépêcha de retourner au village, un peu à contrecœur, et Jack resta au lac pour apprécier l'énorme gonflement d'émotion qui l'emplissait. Emily croyait en lui, sa sœur pouvait le voir.

Il était seul comme la nuit tombait, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était trop heureux, trop plein de joie, comme il souriait à la Lune. Il parla alors à cette silhouette distante, sa voix douce.

"Ceci.. Ça semble correct, et pas juste parce que je voulais qu'elle me voit. La voir sourire, transformer sa peur et sa douleur en rire, ça me fait me sentir complet. Comme si c'est censé l'être. Comme si c'est que je suis censé faire."

L'Homme de la Lune ne répondit pas, et Jack soupira.

"Alors je pense que je devrais présumer que ton silence signifie soit que j'ai raison, ou que tu te moques de ce que je choisis de faire... Je serai l'Esprit de l'Hiver que Mère Nature veut que je sois, mais je vais aussi être 'Jack Frost'. L'Esprit de Glace et de Neige qui protège ce village, et qui amènera amusement et rire à tous les enfants qui vivent ici. Et peut-être, dans le futur, ils apprendront à me voir comme Emily. Les gens du village craignent l'hiver, mais je veux enseigner aux enfants que l'hiver n'a pas à être effrayant. Que c'est un temps pour que la terre se repose... et un temps pour que les enfants jouent."

Jack rit et tourna autour du lac une fois, avant de foncer dans les cieux pour obéir au premier appel de ses devoirs d'hiver sur une montagne éloignée. Ignorant du sourire invisible de la Lune, qui dura toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève au-dessus du village une fois de plus... et Jack revint pour veiller sur sa sœur.


	6. Enfants et Jeux

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 06 : Enfants et Jeux

Le rire résonnait dans l'air autour du lac, l'air qui était sujet au passage de boules de neiges étant envoyées d'un point à l'autre. Deux mois étaient passés, et l'hiver entrait dans sa phase finale, mais cela ne comptait pas pour le frère et la sœur jouant parmi les arbres. Ils étaient ensemble, ici et maintenant, et c'était suffisant.

Emily esquiva derrière un arbre comme une autre des boules de neiges de Jack volait dans sa direction, et elle cria d'une voix rieuse.

"Pas juste! Tu n'as pas à attraper la neige comme moi, tu peux juste la créer!"

Le rire de Jack vint de derrière un buisson, qui s'agita quand il sortit sa tête de parmi les branches chargées de neige.

"Je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver, à quoi tu t'attendais?"

À ce moment-là il prit une boule de neige dans le visage, tandis qu'Emily criait sa joie et courait vers un nouvel endroit où se cacher. Jack sortit de son buisson et s'envola, la rattrapant et la touchant avec une boule de neige dans le dos. Son cri d'hilarité résonna parmi les arbres, atteignant les oreilles du groupe d'enfants se dirigeant vers le lac.

L'amie d'Emily, Claire, regarda son frère, Albert, et le reste des enfants du village. Tout le monde au village avait remarqué combien Emily était devenue heureuse durant les semaines passées. Comment elle s'était transformée d'une fillette solennelle et calme, en une dont le sourire était comme un rayon de soleil plutôt qu'une lumière lugubre durant un jour couvert. Alors que les adultes n'avaient rien remarqué au-delà de ceci, les enfants l'avaient vu se faufiler dans la forêt à la moindre chance qu'elle avait. Ils la voyaient ensuite revenir, rougie de bonheur et couverte de neige.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé de la suivre, et maintenant ils la trouvèrent en train de jeter des boules de neige quand il n'y avait personne présent, et être touchée par des boules de neige en retour. Ni elle ni son camarade de jeu invisible ne remarquèrent les autres enfants, pas jusqu'à ce que Claire appelle.

"Emily! Qui... Avec qui joues-tu?"

Emily tomba la boule de neige qu'elle était sur le point de jeter et haleta en surprise. Elle tourna pour faire face au petit groupe de filles et de garçons, puis regarda vers Jack pour un conseil là où il atterrit dans les branches d'un arbre proche.

Il lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Tu peux leur dire. Les enfants ne sont pas les adultes. Les enfants sont autorisés à prendre part à nos jeux. Plus de personnes jouant, ça signifie plus d'amusement, non?"

Emily hésita et alors se retourna vers ses amis et se mit à sourire.

"Vous pouvez garder un secret?" Avec son murmure discret, elle attira leur attention et ils hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme, elle agita un bras pour indiquer le lac. "Ce lac est spécial. C'est la maison de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, Jack Frost... Mais il n'est pas n'importe quel Jack, il est notre Jack. Après qu'il soit tombé à travers la glace, la Lune l'a ramené et lui a dit qu'il devait veiller sur l'hiver. Mais Jack est toujours notre Jack, et il aime toujours jouer quand il n'est pas trop occupé à répandre la neige et le givre là où ils sont nécessaires."

Une des enfants, Claire, sursauta.

"C'est vraiment Jack, ton frère?"

À côté d'elle, Albert renifla avec scepticisme.

"C'est impossible. Elle invente juste parce qu'elle est encore triste que son frère soit mort."

"Hey!"

L'exclamation de Jack passa inaperçue par tous sauf sa sœur, comme il conjurait une boule de neige et le jetait au-delà de l'oreille d'Albert, ce pour quoi Emily le regarda brusquement.

"Jack!"

Jack sourit sans remord et commença à sauter de branche en branche parmi les arbres, délogeant la neige sur son passage. Les enfants ne pouvaient le voir, mais ils pouvaient voir la neige étant dérangée et entendre l'écho distant d'un garçon riant. Ça les rendait nerveux.

Une autre fille, Mary, gémit.

"C'est lui?"

Emily hocha la tête.

"En effet, mais vous devez faire quelque chose pour le voir. Fermez les yeux, et croyez en lui. Croyez vraiment. Vous le devez, ou vous ne le verrez pas."

Mary et Claire fermèrent leurs yeux sans hésitation, comme trois des quatre garçons. Albert grommela après ça et ferma ses yeux également, pendant qu'autour d'eux Jack continuait à secouer la neige des arbres tandis qu'Emily parlait doucement. Jack savait que ça allait fonctionner, ce n'était pas comme quand il avait embrasé la croyance d'Emily en lui. Cette fois il l'avait elle pour déclencher la croyance de ses amis en lui.

"Il est habillé de le même façon qu'il l'a toujours été, avec sa cape, et les bouts sont couverts de givre. Ses yeux sont bleus maintenant, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, et il a un bâton qui était la branche qu'il a utilisé pour me sauver l'hiver dernier." Jack atterrit derrière elle et elle termina. "Maintenant croyez, et ouvrez vos yeux."

Claire fut le première à ouvrir les siens, et haleta quand elle vit la silhouette aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait derrière son amie.

"Je le vois! Il est réel!"

Mary fut la suivante à ouvrir les yeux, puis les garçons, et ils regardèrent tous en surprise et questionnement également. Seul Albert ne pouvait le voir, et le garçon se renfrogna.

"Vous vous moquez tous de moi. Il n'y a personne ici!"

Une boule de neige s'éleva visiblement du sol toute seule et fut envoyée pour le toucher en pleine face. Cet acte secoua la croyance d'Albert, comme le garçon criait en direction de l'endroit derrière Emily où tous ses amis regardaient.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?"

Il s'arrêta et cligna quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir la personne derrière Emily, et Jack sourit avant de sauter dans l'air pour atterrir sur une branche proche.

Il agita alors son bâton, rigolant.

"Alors qui veut rejoindre notre combat de boules de neige entre Emily et moi?"

"MOI!"

En quelques instants tout sombra dans un chaos de boules de neige et de rires, avec Jack conjurant des piles de boules de neige pour que tout le monde les utilise une fois que la neige près du lac ait été piétinée par les courses poursuites. Et quand les enfants s'assirent pour se reposer sur les berges, il les amusa encore en patinant sur la glace du lac, en boucles et tournoiements et même des sauts en l'air.

Jack criait et riait alors qu'ils l'encourageaient, surchargé par ce qui semblait être un regain soudain d'énergie. Ce n'était pas vraiment beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant pour le démanger à chaque mouvement et jeu comme s'il avait livré tout l'Hiver du Sud, et celui du Nord venait juste de commencer. Plutôt, il savait de l'expérience de l'année précédente qu'il aurait dû être un peu fatigué maintenant. Ce fut seulement après s'être arrêté et incliné devant eux comiquement en conclusion à son spectacle, qu'il réalisa ce qui se passait.

Leur croyance... Il venait juste de gagner la croyance de six enfants supplémentaire, et maintenant qu'il le cherchait, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir additionnel qu'elle lui donnait. C'était une petite étincelle comparé à ce qu'il utilisait en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver, mais le pouvoir de leur croyance semblait chaleureux et heureux. C'était un rayon de soleil brillant sur du givre et du rire mêlé à des boules de neiges. Était-ce ce que tous les Immortels de Légende sentaient quand ils avaient des gens qui croyaient en eux? Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas surpris qu'ils défendent leurs groupes de croyance si fortement. Il se demandait juste combien d'entre eux avaient transformé cette protection en possessivité amère. Combien d'entre eux avaient perdu ce sentiment d'émerveillement envers la croyance d'un enfant?

Le moment fut brisé par l'appel tout proche d'un des adultes du village, signalant qu'il était l'heure pour les enfants de rentrer chez eux.

Jack leur adressa un sourire et un clignement d'œil, rigolant.

"Rappelez-vous... Notre secret."

Emily et les autres hochèrent la tête et lui firent des signes de la main avant de courir à travers les arbres vers le village. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Jack grimpa dans le ciel pour suivre l'appel des vents. Il y avait quelques avalanches dont il devait s'occuper.

Le matin suivant, après avoir terminé leurs corvées, les enfants se précipitèrent tous dans les bois pour jouer avec lui. Il était un peu fatigué quand ils arrivèrent, ayant dû déclencher des avalanches en Russie, au sud de la France et dans le nord lointain avant de revenir ici. Mais il cacha sa fatigue et les accueillit jovialement. Leur croyance en lui repoussait sa fatigue. Ce qui commença alors fut un temps vraiment idyllique pour lui, jouant avec les enfants entre ses autres devoirs tandis que les jours puis les semaines passaient, et alors le printemps arriva et il les quitta jusqu'aux premières neiges du prochain hiver.

Il revint l'année suivante pour trouver un groupe d'enfants excités, dont le nombre avait augmenté de deux puisque les deux plus jeunes enfants du village étaient assez âgés pour être autorisés à aller dans les bois. Mais alors même que les enfants venaient dans les bois pour jouer avec lui, il les prévint de ne jamais se promener dans les bois s'il n'était pas là et s'il n'y avait aucun adulte avec eux non plus. Cet hiver-là les jeux devinrent plus que des combats de boules de neige après que Jack ait commencé à construire des cabanes dans les arbres, en glace, secrètes pour qu'ils y jouent.

Au troisième hiver, les adultes commencèrent à le remarquer. Ils avaient vu les plate-formes de glace dans les arbres et entendu les enfants parler de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, Jack Frost. Mais les doutes naturels des adultes interférèrent avec la croyance pure et innocente, de ce fait ils ne purent le voir alors qu'ils commençaient à accepter qu'il devait exister d'une certaine façon. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que les enfants du village semblaient le connaître et qu'il veillait sur eux à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans les bois. Voyant que les enfants n'étaient jamais blessés, pas même quand il y eut un ours dans les parages, la présence de Jack se mit à entrer dans la foi subconsciente de tous ceux qui vivaient dans le village.

Il l'avait vu à d'autres endroits, avec les Immortels de Légende mineurs qu'il s'était légèrement risqué à espionner durant les deux années passées. Tous avaient été très particuliers à propos de leur petit territoire, la petite région dans laquelle se trouvait leur croyance, et alors il garda une distance prudente. Le village près de son lac devenait son petit territoire de croyance, et il savait dans son cœur qu'il le serait toujours.

Mais une chose qu'il avait remarqué c'était que tous les enfants qui pouvaient le voir avaient oublié qu'il fut autrefois Jackson Overland, le frère d'Emily. Elle seule se rappelait de ce fait maintenant, et il semblait qu'il était destiné que personne d'autre qu'elle ne sache qui il fut.

Jack la regardait jouer avec les autres comme il prenait un moment pour s'asseoir dans un arbre et se reposer. Alors qu'il était là, Emily lui sourit. Elle avait onze ans maintenant et avait tellement grandit, mais même alors elle appréciait toujours ces jeux. Et pour lui, c'était assez. Il était satisfait.


	7. Protecteur

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine (j'ai oublié de publier, encore...) un peu tard.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 07 : Protecteur

La neige tombait sur le village, la première chute de la saison, et le rire des enfants excités atteint ses oreilles alors qu'il descendait du ciel vers la lisière du village.

Jack atterrit dans un arbre, souriant largement quand le enfants le virent, et il tomba au sol pour qu'ils puissent l'enfouir sous des câlins d'accueil. Il leva alors la tête pour regarder la fille plus âgée marchant vers le groupe, et son expression s'adoucit.

C'était le sixième hiver depuis qu'Emily croyait en lui et elle avait maintenant quatorze ans. Ses amies, Claire et Mary, avaient arrêté de croire en lui l'hiver précédent, le frère de Claire, Albert, croyait toujours mais le garçon n'était pas parmi ceux l'enlaçant sur le moment. Ce garçon se tenait mal à l'aise un peu à l'écart et Jack commençait à reconnaître les signes. Ce serait le dernier hiver durant lequel Albert croirait en lui. Le garçon grandissait et s'éloignait de la croyance innocente. Les inquiétudes du monde, de gagner de quoi vivre dans le futur, commençaient à prendre racine.

Emily atteint son frère et commença à éloigner fermement les plus jeunes enfants loin de lui. Il était tard dans l'après-midi et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir.

"Allez, rentrez chez vous. Il se fait tard. Nous pourrons tous jouer avec Jack demain une fois que nous aurons fini nos corvées."

"Awww."

Emily leva les sourcils aux protestations et les mit en mouvement un par un.

"Vous savez que j'ai raison, et rappelez-vous que Jack vient juste de finir d'amener l'hiver dans le nord. Laissez-le se reposer avant que vous ne l'épuisiez avec vos jeux."

Les jeunes s'éloignèrent avec une dernier signe de la main envers Jack, qu'il rendit avec un sourire. Il marcha alors plus loin parmi les arbres, hors de vue de la lisière du village, et sa sœur le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et s'appuie contre un tronc qui commença à se recouvrir de givre dès qu'il le toucha.

"Tu as grandi. Tu dois faire cinq ou six centimètres de plus que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu. Tu commences vraiment à ressembler à une jeune dame."

Il y avait un tranchant dans sa voix et un soupçon de peur dans ses yeux. Emily vit cela et l'enlaça.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack. Claire et Mary peuvent t'avoir oublié mais je ne le ferai jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier mon frère, jamais. Je promets, je n'arrêterai jamais de croire en toi, même quand je serai vieille et grisonnante."

Jack mit ses bras autour d'elle, reposant sa tête sur la sienne alors qu'il la serrait.

"Merci."

Il la lâcha et prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'elle le regardait. Elle n'était plus une petite fille et dans peu de temps son époque pour les jeux enfantins serait finie. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait pu continuer à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-huit ans était parce qu'elle était bien plus jeune que lui et il s'était retrouvé à la surveiller ainsi que les autres enfants du village tout en ramassant du bois pour la réserve chaque jour. Elle n'avait pas ça et quand elle atteindrait seize ans, il y avait de fortes chances pour que leurs parents lui trouvent un mari.

Emily semblait lire ses pensées et attrapa sa main.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack. Pense juste de cette façon. Quand je me marierai et aurai des enfants, je leur enseignerai tout sur toi. Tout sur leur Oncle Jack, qui viendra jouer avec eux chaque hiver." Un appel se fit entendre du village et elle se tourna quand elle réalisa que c'était leur mère. "Je dois y aller. Je te verrai demain Jack."

Il la regarda partir mais ne s'éloigna pas de l'arbre même quand la nuit se mit à tomber. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter dans son cœur, ou de craindre qu'elle ne soit plus capable de le voir ou de l'entendre. Perdre Claire et Mary avait fait mal, il avait senti le craquement désespéré de leur croyance s'effaçant pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'Hiver du Sud. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que se serait si jamais il sentait la croyance d'Emily en lui se briser.

Il se secoua de ses pensées et vola au lac où il s'assit sur l'élévation rocheuse sur le côté et regarda le ciel nuageux. Quand les enfants vinrent le lendemain, il ne montra aucun signe de ses pensées déprimantes de la nuit précédente. Il les repoussa, laissant le rire des enfants et les sourires d'Emily alléger son cœur.

Les deux premières semaines de l'hiver passèrent de cette façon, avec les enfants occupant ses journées et ses pensées mobilisant ses nuits. Chaque soir il se trouvait assis sur les rochers comme le soleil se couchait sur le village, et c'est là que Mère Nature le trouva.

Il la sentit presque immédiatement, son regard filant là où elle se tenait dans les ombres au bord du lac et il fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

Mère Nature resta là où elle se trouvait, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait depuis la nuit où il avait été ramené en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver. Quand elle avait dit qu'ils ne reparleraient pas jusqu'à ce que le temps et le travail le requièrent.

Sa voix était douce, mais solennelle.

"Tu as accompli ton travail de façon très acceptable durant ces quelques premières années, et appris vite et bien les leçons enseignées par les vents." Elle regarda vers le village. "Tu as même réussi à gagner une fondation ferme de croyants, ce qui est un fait remarquable puisque tu n'es ce que tu es à présent que depuis six ans."

Jack descendit de son perchoir et atterrit devant elle.

"Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour me complimenter... Vous êtes ici pour ordonner une tempête, n'est-ce pas?"

Mère Nature le regarda pendant un long moment et hocha la tête.

"Tu es perceptif, et c'est bien, mais je dois t'informer que ce n'est pas une simple tempête que j'exige. J'ai laissé passer les choses parce que tu es nouveau, mais ceci ne peut plus attendre... Cette région, et tous les territoires à l'est et au nord de l'Amérique, attendent un hiver dur. Il doit y avoir des blizzards réguliers, et des chutes de neige plus légères le reste du temps. Tu peux autoriser quelques jours de calme mais pas jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée du printemps approche." Sa voix tomba dans un murmure. "Tu ne peux te montrer doux avec eux. Ne me fais pas intervenir et leur causer une plus grande affliction."

Jack la regarda, les yeux écarquillés et incapable de calmer le battement frénétique de son cœur, avant qu'il s'étouffe et se mette à secouer la tête en déni. Mais le regard de Mère Nature ne trembla pas ou ne quitta pas le sien, jusqu'à ce que la réalité s'abatte et il inclina la tête en défaite.

"Je ferai comme vous demandez, Mère Nature."

Elle hocha la tête une fois et disparu sans un mot de plus, le laissant seul sur la glace du lac.

Le matin suivant, quand les enfants eurent terminé leurs corvées, Jack les attendit à la bordure du village. Son expression solennelle transforma leur course excitée en un arrêt inquiet et il leur fit signe de se rassembler devant lui avant qu'il parle aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait.

"Je dois vous dire quelque chose... Mère Nature dit que cet hiver doit être dur et je dois faire ce qu'elle dit. Je vais retenir le mauvais temps pendant cinq jours, alors j'ai besoin que vous disiez à vos parents et tous les autres qu'ils doivent ramasser autant de bois en plus qu'ils le peuvent durant ce délais. Je vais m'assurer que vous ayez quelques jours durant lesquels vous pourrez sortir et jouer avec moi, mais pour le reste de l'hiver vous devrez rester à l'intérieur."

Un des enfants, Albert, fronça les sourcils.

"Tu vas provoquer des orages, beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?"

Jack le regarda, ce garçon à la limite de l'âge adulte dont la croyance commençait déjà à vaciller, et hocha la tête.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver, et je dois obéir aux ordres de Mère Nature. Si je ne le fais pas alors elle amènera le mauvais temps elle-même et il sera bien plus dur qu'il ne le serait si je m'en occupais." Il regarda les plus jeunes enfants qui avaient maintenant de la peur dans leurs yeux. "Mais rappelez-vous... quand le vent hurle aux fenêtres, ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère. Quand les jours sont sombres et lugubres, ce n'est pas parce que je suis mécontent de vous. Mais si vous écoutez attentivement le vent chaque nuit, vous pourriez entendre la Chanson de l'Hiver. Et quand vous le ferez, je veux que vous rejoigniez le jeu et chantiez des chansons avec mon vent, d'accord?"

Les enfants acquiescèrent tous. Ils craignaient l'hiver rude, mais ils lui faisaient aussi confiance pour les garder sains et saufs.

Jack les poussa pour les renvoyer au village et regarda jusqu'à ce que seule Emily reste à ses côtés. Elle prit alors sa main.

"Tu vas bien, Jack?"

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et laissa sortir un soupir tremblant.

"Je ne veux pas rendre l'hiver dur, mais si je ne le fais pas Mère Nature le fera vraiment elle-même, et ce serait pire." Il grimaça, malheureux, puis se força à se calmer. "Tu vois le poteau en bois au milieu du village, auquel la lanterne d'orage est pendue?"

Emily acquiesça.

"Oui."

Jack se tourna vers elle, son expression sérieuse.

"Quelques heures avant que je débute la tempête, je pendrai de la glace au sommet. À partir de maintenant, à chaque fois que je devrais amener un orage au village, je ferai ça pour que tout le monde sache qu'il faut préparer les maisons contre le froid et le vent. J'ai besoin que tu le leur dises, d'accord? Dis-leur que l'Esprit de l'Hiver les préviendra quand les orages commenceront."

Il la poussa gentiment, l'envoyant vers la cabine de leurs parents, et vola dans le ciel avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot de plus. Il commença à rassembler les nuages dont il avait besoin pour ça, laissant la force en eux s'accumuler lentement, posant une fondation solide qui alimenterait le premier blizzard durant plusieurs jours et nuits. Il prit son temps, sachant qu'il avait cinq jours, et sachant que Mère Nature ne protesterait pas à ce qu'il travaille par étapes.

Car le climat n'est pas quelque chose qui peut changer un en instant, et il ne peut déclencher une chute de neige s'il n'y a pas déjà des nuages dans le ciel. Elle ne protesterait pas à ce qu'il construise le système morceau par morceau.

Il retourna au village au troisième jour pour trouver des adultes confus et des enfants qui faisaient des allées et venues dans les bois avec des branches tombées pour les empiler aux côtés des piles de bois derrière leurs maisons. Les adultes étaient incertains quant à la raison d'agir des enfants et l'insistance des plus jeunes qu'un mauvais hiver arrivait parce que l'Esprit de l'Hiver l'avait dit. À présent, certains des pères des enfants les avaient rejoints pour rassembler du bois en plus, décidant que ça ne pouvait faire de mal d'être prêts juste au cas où, emportant leurs haches dans la forêt là où certains des arbres élagués avaient encore des branches qui pouvaient être coupées et récupérées.

Jack hocha la tête en approbation et partit de nouveau pour continuer à rassembler les nuages de neige. Il revint tard le cinquième jour, juste comme le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, et trouva les enfants rassemblés sur la place centrale, attendant. Il atterrit au sommet du poteau à lanterne, attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient, et alors frappa son bâton dessus.

De la glace se forma immédiatement sous ses pieds, se propageant le long du poteau en de longues stalactites comme des doigts tendus. Il le guida jusqu'à mi-hauteur du poteau avant de regarder de nouveau vers les enfants.

"Faites rentrer tout le monde, fermez et verrouillez les portes, et ne sortez pas jusqu'à ce que l'orage finisse."

Il sauta du poteau et disparu dans les cieux tandis que les enfants se mettaient à crier et pointer vers la glace... Le signe même dont Emily avait passé cinq jours à prévenir les villageois en signe d'avertissement.

La réponse fut craintive mais rapide et tout le monde se précipita pour attacher les volets et les portes et entrer des brassées de bois dans les maisons depuis les piles à l'arrière. En moins d'une heure le ciel commença à s'assombrir et le neige se mit à tomber. Le vent se leva, bombardant cette neige contre les côtés du rassemblement de cabines.

Mais quand les ténèbres se rapprochèrent, quand les vents hurlèrent, les enfants recroquevillés dans leurs maisons entendirent le vent fredonner une douce chanson. Une chanson parlant de maisons de glace dans les arbres, de patinage sur le lac et de combats de boules de neige dans les bois. C'était une chanson joyeuse, pleine de rire, qui murmurait à la limite de la mémoire, jusqu'à ce qu'un par un les enfants brisent le lourd silence dans chacune de leurs maisons. En chantant les comptines et chansons que tous les enfants du village connaissaient.

Haut au-dessus, dans les nuages, le vent porta ces chansons à Jack et il sourit. Les enfants n'avaient pas peur de l'orage, ils embrassaient le Jeu des Chansons qu'il avait inventé pour eux. Il continua son travail, bien loin au-dessus de la terre en contrebas, perdu parmi le blizzard. Alors il ne vit pas les serpentins de sable doré cherchant les enfants qui auraient besoin de doux rêves pour repousser la peur de l'hiver. Et il ne vit certainement pas l'expression surprise d'un petit homme doré sur un nuage de sable quand son sable trouva les enfants d'un village profondément endormis et souriants. Dans ce seul petit village, il n'y eu pas de peur en cette nuit.

~(-)~

Après le premier blizzard, Jack ramena le climat à une chute de neige constante mais relativement gentille. La neige au sol était profonde, elle allait rester ainsi, et ça rendrait les choses dures pour les gens du village.

Mais les enfants restaient positifs et jouaient autour du poteau durant la poignée de jours où la neige ne tombait pas. Jack les rejoignait toujours pour cela, rassuré de les voir si joyeux en dépit de l'épreuve qu'il leur infligeait. Ça allégeait la culpabilité qu'il ressentait et le rendait fier qu'en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pas le choix concernant l'hiver rude, il réussissait à créer cet équilibre entre ses devoirs et ses propres souhaits.

Il joua avec les enfants jusqu'au crépuscule un de ces jours avant de se percher sur le poteau au centre du village et d'apposer une nouvelle couche de stalactites dessus, ayant brisé les anciennes après la fin du premier orage. Les adultes du village se tournèrent pour regarder quand ils entendirent la glace se former, et il vit leurs yeux s'agrandir. Les enfants tout près relayèrent alors que 'Jack Frost' disait qu'un nouveau blizzard arrivait, mais qu'il ne serait pas aussi mauvais que le premier.

Cette fois les adultes n'hésitèrent pas à écouter, pas quand les enfants avaient eu raison à propos de ce premier et terrible orage. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment c'était possible, ou pourquoi quelque étrange esprit leur donnait des avertissements, mais ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour les ignorer.

Jack resta au village cette fois, car cet orage n'avait pas besoin qu'il y consacre son attention, et alors il vit le sable venir.

Il fronça les sourcils comme il le regardait descendre du ciel en serpentins, curieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cela, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait où ça allait. Et tandis qu'il le regardait, et espionnait à travers de petites fentes dans les volets, il vit le sable entrer dans certaines des maisons et s'arrêter au-dessus de chaque enfant qui s'y trouvait. Une fois là, les enfants soupiraient et souriaient dans leur sommeil comme le sable devenait une image au-dessus de leurs têtes. Chaque image était différente, dans certaine il pouvait discerner une grande silhouette avec un bâton prenant part à un combat de boules de neige avec l'enfant, comme leurs souhaits et souvenirs donnaient au sable la forme du rêve qu'ils voulaient le plus. Grâce à cela il réalisa de dont il s'agissait et il se rappela une histoire de son enfance.

Le Marchand de Sable, le porteur des bons rêves. C'était une chose en laquelle presque tous les enfants croyaient, et il commença à se demander maintenant combien au juste de ces histoires d'enfance et croyances concernaient une figure qui existait réellement... Immortels de Légende.

Jack scruta les traces de sable et considéra de les suivre jusqu'à leur source, mais y renonça. Durant les trois précédents Hivers du Sud il était allé explorer le monde en essayant de trouver d'autres personnes comme lui qui pourraient être ouvertes à l'amitié... Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver était le Sanctuaire d'Été, une Esprit de l'Été très irritée et ses associés, et plusieurs Immortels de Légende mineurs qui gardaient leurs petites groupes de croyance avec zèle. Ceux-là avaient été presque aussi mauvais qu'Achieng, et dans un certain sens ils étaient pires. Si les Immortels de la Nature dédaignaient ceux qui devaient travailler pour obtenir la croyance des humains afin d'avoir du pouvoir, alors les Immortels de Légende dédaignaient ceux qui essentiellement recevaient leur pouvoir sans le moindre effort. Le Marchand de Sable était certainement puissant parmi les Légendes, étant donné combien il était bien connu dans les histoires, et pourrait ne pas être aussi territorial. Mais même alors Jack ne voulait pas risquer une rencontre déplaisante.

Les semaines passèrent, devenant un mois, puis deux, et au village les choses étaient toujours dures mais les enfants continuaient à chanter et jouer. Mais juste comme les choses étaient dures pour les humains, elles étaient encore pire pour la faune locale. La nourriture devenait rare pour les prédateurs et une meute de loups avait été attirée par la présence du village, leur faim guerroyant avec leur peur instinctive des gens. Jack surveilla leur présence avec malaise, mais ils n'approchaient du village que la nuit quand tout le monde était en sécurité dans les maisons. Mais alors quand il amena un jour brillant et clair, avec le village presque à court de certains aliments, les chasseurs du village refusèrent de laisser passer cette chance.

Jack atterrit à l'intérieur du village, voulant jouer avec les enfants, mais à la place fronça les sourcils en voyant les chasseurs se préparer et marcha là où Emily se tenait sur le porche de sa maison.

"Que font-ils? Il y a une grosse meute de loups là! N'ont-ils pas eu le message que j'ai donné aux enfants la semaine dernière?"

Emily le regarda, les yeux plein d'inquiétude puis elle regarda là où leur père vérifiait son arc de chasse pendant qu'un autre homme faisait de même avec son fusil.

"Nous leur avons dit, nous leur avons même rappelé ce matin, mais le village a besoin de viande, et les fourrures et les peaux pour les échanger quand nous enverrons le chariot à la grande ville au printemps. La neige constante signifie que nous n'avons pu attraper que des lapins. Nous avons besoin de proies plus grosses." Elle mit sa main sur le bras de Jack. "S'il-te-plaît protège-les. Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent te voir, mais quand même... S'il-te-plaît, assure-toi que père et les autres reviennent sains et saufs."

Jack devint silencieux puis hocha la tête solennellement.

"Je m'assurerai qu'ils rentrent à la maison."

Quand le groupe de chasse parti en tirant un traîneau, Jack les suivi, gardant une distance discrète même s'ils ne pouvaient le voir. Mais en même temps il voulait jurer parce qu'il savait déjà que la plupart du gibier dans la vallée avait fui les loups et était parti bien plus loin de la rivière que la zone de chasse typique du village. Une autre grande meute de loups gardait ce territoire fièrement, laissant la meute près du village se débattre et mourir de faim. Il savait que cette sortie était une perte de temps, et il savait que ces loups trouveraient la piste s'éloignant du village à la nuit tombée.

Quand son père et les chasseurs choisirent une clairière et installèrent le camp pour la nuit, Jack avait envie de leur crier dessus pour leur stupidité. À la place il se mit à encercler le camp avec agitation, voletant entre le camp et la piste menant au village. C'était près de minuit quand il vit les loups se diriger dans la direction des chasseurs, et il retourna au camp et atterrit près de l'homme montant la garde.

"Ils arrivent! Sors les autres de la tente et grimpez à un arbre!" Il criait pratiquement au visage de l'homme mais le chasseur restait ignorant comme l'Esprit de l'Hiver se mettait à jurer. "Merde!"

Jack commença à examiner avec frénésie la camp mal défendable dans cette petite clairière entourée par les arbres. Les loups auraient plus qu'assez de couverture pour attraper les hommes par-derrière pendant que les autres encercleraient à l'avant. Au final, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser et se mit à jeter des boules de neige au garde et à la tente.

Il cria presque en succès quand cela eu l'effet désiré, avec les hommes se réveillant pour sortir avec pistolets, couteaux et arcs prêts, mais il ne laissa pas la joie le distraire. Jack secouait à présent les arbres alentours, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre son père et les autres nerveux et sur leurs gardes, même s'il les terrifiait aussi au passage... Mais ça signifiait qu'ils étaient prêts quand le premier loup entre en vue et était soutenu par les hurlements de chasse de ses camarades.

Les chasseurs se rassemblèrent près de leur feu et les loups se mirent à encercler le camp. Les deux groupes ignoraient Jack, car l'un ne pouvait le voir et l'autre le voyait comme faisant partie de la nature environnante et rien d'inquiétant. Les premiers tirs dispersèrent les loups pour quelques instants mais ne les repoussèrent pas comme Jack l'avait espéré. Les loups étaient affamés, et ici devant eux se trouvaient des proies. Ils n'allaient pas laisser passer cette chance d'un bon repas.

À ce moment Jack réalisa que les chasseurs étaient dans une mauvaise passe. La meute était une fusion de trois plus petites et totalisait environ vingt loups. Cinq hommes ne pouvaient espérer les repousser quand ils décideraient de les attaquer.

Le premier loup fit son mouvement et fut tué par une balle. Un second fonça vers les hommes et fut blessé. Mais les villageois étaient pauvres, leurs munitions étaient limitées, et Jack le vit dans leurs yeux, le moment où ils surent qu'ils ne pourraient gagner... Ils allaient mourir, et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Après plusieurs instants tendus, la moitié de la meute chargea dans la lumière du feu vers les chasseurs. À cet instant, Jack pensa à sa promesse envers Emily et son expression s'endurcit. Il descendit brutalement dans l'air, une bourrasque de vent repoussant les loups sur un côté, avant qu'il attaque ceux de l'autre côté avec une projection de glace.

Pour les chasseurs, tout sombra dans un tourbillon de neige virevoltante qui cachait tout au-delà du cœur de leur cercle de lumière... Mais ils pouvaient toujours entendre. Ils entendirent les grondements, glapissements et cris des loups. Ils entendirent le rugissement et le craquement du vent et de la glace... Et alors le vent tomba, la neige se calma et l'air s'éclaircit... Et autour d'eux se découvrait une scène au-delà de toute compréhension.

Dans un anneau autour de leur camp, des barricades de lances de glace étaient répandues pointant toutes vers l'extérieur. Certaines avaient des loups empalés dessus, plusieurs autres loups gisaient en bordure de la lumière du feu et avaient été gelés. S'il y avait des survivants de la meute, ils avaient fui cette furie de l'hiver.

Les hommes virent alors le vent tracer un cercle superficiel dans la neige autour du camp et ensuite une ligne pointant vers le village, et la signification était claire. Quoi que ce soit qui ait battu les loups, que ce soit l'Esprit de l'Hiver ou non, il voulait qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Ils rassemblèrent les carcasses des loups, répugnant perdre la viande et la fourrure, et rentrèrent sous la surveillance de Jack.

L'histoire de cette nuit devint une légende du village, après que les chasseurs rentrèrent pour raconter l'histoire de comment l'hiver lui-même sembla les protéger des loups. Aucun doute concernant l'existence de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, dont les enfants parlaient depuis six ans, était maintenant parti. Mais il restait que seuls les enfants pouvaient voir Jack, car même si les adultes croyaient qu'il était là, ils manquaient d'innocence pour le percevoir.

Plus d'années passèrent après ce rude hiver, et Jack rentra à la maison comme il le faisait toujours, accueillit par la joie et le rire des enfants. Mais alors, le neuvième hiver après qu'il soit mort et devenu Jack Frost, il revint pour trouver qu'Emily ne vivait plus dans la maison de ses parents.

Elle était dans une maison différente maintenant... avec son mari.


	8. Un Lien Familial est créé

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas publié aujourd'hui. Alors me voilà, assise dans mon lit, mon téléphone à 5 centimètres de mon nez parce que je n'ai pas mes lunettes vu que j'étais sur le point de dormir, en train de taper ce message alors que je déteste écrire avec le téléphone! Mais bon, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi, je n'avais qu'à pas oublier...**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 08 : Un Lien Familial est créé

Jack regarda à travers l'entrebâillement dans les volets, s'étouffant sur la pique de terreur qui le traversa. Il avait vu comme le reste de ces sept premiers enfants à croire en Jack Frost avaient grandi et l'avaient oublié. Emily était la dernière du groupe original, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que ce changement dans sa vie l'ait fait oublier également. Car aucun des autres de ces jeunes n'avaient cru en lui au-delà de quatorze ans, et Emily en avait maintenant dix-sept.

Son déni envoya le vent secouer les volets, faisant se tourner Emily et ouvrir légèrement un volet pour regarder dehors dans la lumière du crépuscule. Elle vit qu'il avait commencé à neiger, la première neige de l'hiver, avant qu'elle le referme et se tourne vers son mari.

"Albert, je vais juste à l'extérieur pour rentrer un peu plus de bois. Il semblerait que la nuit va être froide. Il neige."

Albert la regarda de là où il travaillait à réparer un harnais de charrue et hocha la tête.

"Sois prudente à ne pas glisser. Nous ne voulons pas que tu te blesses."

Emily acquiesça doucement à cela et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle fit alors le tour de la cabine et appela discrètement.

"Jack?"

Avec un élan de soulagement, Jack sauta pour atterrir devant elle avant de l'enlacer fort. Se collant presque à elle.

"Je... Je pensais pendant un moment que..."

Emily le tint avec réconfort, comme si elle était l'aînée des deux et non l'inverse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pourrais jamais oublier mon frère. Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de croire en toi, et je vais m'assurer que mon enfant ne t'oublie jamais non plus. Tous mes enfants, et mes petits-enfants. Encore et encore, à travers chaque génération à partir de maintenant. Ta famille ne t'oubliera jamais."

Jack la regarda avec une brusque réalisation.

"Emily, tu es... ?"

Elle sourit et mit une main sur son ventre qui commençait juste à s'arrondir.

"Je vais être mère. L'enfant naîtra tard au printemps, si tu penses pouvoir rester si longtemps."

La peur de Jack s'était transformée allégresse et il semblait aussi impatient qu'un enfant.

"Je resterai même si ça signifie qu'Ariko me hurlera dessus! Aussi longtemps que je ne pars pas plus tard qu'une semaine avant l'Hiver du Sud, il n'y aura pas de problème." Il regarda vers la maison. "D'un autre côté... Tu as épousé Albert?"

Emily mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Albert Bennett est membre honnête de ce village, et le frère de ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû l'épouser?"

Jack leva un sourcil avec gaieté.

"Parce qu'il est un peu coincé? Plus coincé et les gens penseront qu'il marche avec un manche à balais dans son-"

"Jack!"

À la réprimande d'Emily, l'expression de Jack devint l'image même de l'innocence tandis qu'il tournoyait son bâton dans une main. Il la regarda alors, souriant sans remord jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence aussi à sourire à sa taquinerie.

"Emily, tu va bien?"

Le moment fut brisé par l'appel inquiet d'Albert et Emily grimaça.

"J'arrive tout de suite." Elle se tourna vers Jack, soupirant. "Je devrais rentrer."

Jack attrapa son épaule, la faisant s'arrêter avant qu'elle se dirige vers la pile de bois.

"Attends, je... Je sais qu'il a arrêté de croire, mais il croyait auparavant. Tu es la preuve qu'un adulte peut croire en moi, alors peut-être, juste peut-être, nous pouvons l'aider à se rappeler." Son expression devint plaidante. "S'il se rappelle, alors je n'aurais pas à cacher mes visites, je pourrais vous rendre visite à tous les deux, et votre enfant quand il naîtra."

Emily le regarda, incertaine, et alors prit une grande inspiration avant d'appeler.

"Albert, tu veux bien venir?"

Albert fit le tour de la maison, fronçant les sourcils quand il la vit debout parmi la neige tombante.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

Emily le rejoignit et le tint par le bras alors qu'elle le menait là où se trouvait Jack.

"Tu connais la légende du village, concernant l'esprit qui nous protège, Jack Frost?" Albert hocha la tête et elle continua. "Tu te rappelles le jour où je te l'ai présenté? Pr-s du lac, quand il sautait dans les arbres en secouant la neige pour la faire tomber. Invisible parce que tu ne croyais pas en lui."

Le froncement de sourcils d'Albert s'accentua.

"Nous étions des enfants alors. C'était juste un jeu, une imagination d'enfant."

Emily était sérieuse.

"Albert, je sais que tu m'aimes, et cet amour commença avant que nous abandonnions notre 'imagination d'enfant'. Si cet amour peut perdurer, alors cette croyance aussi."

"Emily, ni toi ni moi ne sommes plus des enfants." Son ton était ferme, et doucement désapprobateur. "Accepte la réalité, que quel que soit cet esprit qui pourrait veiller sur nous, ce n'est pas un que nous pouvons voir. Regarde le monde avec des yeux clairs, Emily. Pas ceux embrumés par de folles illusions."

Emily lâcha son bras et s'éloigna de lui, blessée. Son expression devint alors déterminée alors qu'elle tenait sa tête haute.

"Ce sont les enfants qui voient vraiment le monde tel qu'il est . Ce sont les enfants qui connaissent et acceptent la réalité." Elle le regarda avec ce qui pouvait presque être décrit comme de la pitié. "Ce sont les enfants qui regardent le monde avec des yeux impartiaux. Des yeux qui n'ont pas été obscurcis par les attentes des autres, et ce qui est considéré 'acceptable' pour que les adultes y croient ou non. Qui passe les avertissements de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, à propos des tempêtes ou des loups? Ce sont les enfants de ce village, et tu étais l'un d'eux une fois. Tu ne peux me dire que tu ne te rappelles pas les moments que tu as passé avec Jack Frost."

Albert continua à froncer les sourcils, interrogateur.

"Pourquoi me dis-tu ça? Pourquoi demander cela maintenant?"

Elle attrapa de nouveau ses mains.

"Parce que Jack Frost est ici, avec nous. Je peux le voir, mais tu ne peux pas, et je veux changer cela. Je veux que tu te rappelles, je veux que tu croies en lui de nouveau. Oublie tes doutes en tant qu'adulte, et pour cette fois uniquement, embrasse les souvenirs de l'enfant que tu étais."

Albert resta silencieux un long moment, et alors libéra ses mains.

"Emily, qu'il soit ou non vraiment ici, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu dois rentrer à l'intérieur, dans la chaleur, et arrêter avec ces bêti-"

Ses mots furent interrompus par une boule de neige s'écrasant sur son visage, et Emily se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

"Jack!"

Jack haussa les épaules, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur son bâton.

"Quoi? Ça a marché la première fois." Il sourit. "Et en plus, quel meilleur moyen pour revivre les souvenirs d'enfance que de lui offrir l'essence même de l'amusement enfantin? Personne ayant été touché par mes boules de neige spéciales n'a jamais résisté à au moins sourire."

"Mais..."

Emily se retourna vers Albert, qui essuyait la neige de son visage pendant qu'une discrète teinte de bleu brillant s'attardait un moment après que la neige soit partie. Il secoua alors la tête comme s'il était désorienté et ouvrit les yeux.

Jack le regarda, toujours souriant.

"Peux-tu m'entendre maintenant, Albert? Si c'est le cas, reconnais-tu ma voix? Tu devrais. J'ai joué avec durant six hivers, jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de croire et arrêtes de jouer avec les autres enfants qui me voient encore."

Albert se raidit, se tournant lentement pour faire face à la silhouette se dressant à quelques pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors en stupéfaction et reconnaissance.

"… Jack Frost."

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit, et il s'approcha alors même qu'Emily semblait pouvoir à peine croire que la boule de neige avait fonctionné.

"Ça faisait un moment, Albert... Tu voulais savoir pourquoi Emily te questionnais, c'est parce que je lui ai demandé d'essayer de t'aider à te rappeler. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te cache mes visites. Je voulais être capable de visiter ma sœur, et ma nièce ou mon neveu qui naître au printemps, ouvertement."

Albert regarda entre eux deux, son regard se posant éventuellement sur Emily.

"L'Esprit de l'Hiver est ton frère?"

Jack leur donna un coup de coude et désigna leur cabine.

"Peut-être que nous devrions finir cette conversation à l'intérieur, au cas où un des voisins sorte et vous remarque tous les deux dehors parlant, apparemment, à rien."

Albert lui adressa une grimace pour la façon dont il leur ordonnait pratiquement d'entrer dans la maison, mais obéit quand même. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, où Jack se retira alors dans le coin le plus éloigné du feu. Albert fronça de nouveau les sourcils à cela quand il s'assit près de la cheminée.

"Essaies-tu de m'éviter?"

Jack lui lança un regard désintéressé et ne bougea pas de là où s'appuyait contre le mur à côté d'une des fenêtres occultée par les volets.

"Non, c'est juste que quand je m'approche trop près d'une source de grande chaleur, mes pouvoirs me protègent en refroidissant l'air autour de moi? Je ne pensais pas que vous l'apprécieriez, si mes pouvoirs éteignaient votre feu et gelaient le bois."

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Emily déplace une chaise exactement à mi-chemin près du mur entre eux. Elle leur jeta alors un coup d'œil et soupira en exaspération.

"Jack, veux-tu bien gentiment arrêter de titiller mon mari? Albert, veux-tu gentiment arrêt de fusiller du regard mon frère?" Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle fixait Albert avec un regard sterne. "Tu as un problème avec le fait que Jack continue à faire partie de cette famille? Je sais que sa relation avec nous devra rester secrète mais ce ne sera pas un problème. En-dehors des enfants du village, seuls nous deux pouvons le voir. Pour tous les autres, il est une légende locale qui est devenue une partie des traditions de ce village. L'esprit qui protège les enfants quand ils sont dans les bois, et prévient au sujet des blizzards d'hiver en pendant de la glace au poteau dans la place du village."

Albert la regarda, puis Jack, et il sembla que finalement la vérité commence à couler.

"Il est vraiment ton frère?"

Emily acquiesça, tout comme Jack quand il répondit à la question à sa place.

"Je suis... Je suis mort ce jour-là il y a neuf ans, au lac, parce que je me suis moi-même mis en danger pour empêcher Emily de tomber à travers la glace. À la place, je suis celui qui est tombé, et mon sacrifice n'est pas passé inaperçu. J'ai été choisi grâce à ça, et suis renaît en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver. Bien sûr, Emily vous a dit à toi et aux autres enfants que je suis son frère, ce premier hiver après ma mort. Mais alors vous avez tous oublié qui j'étais autrefois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle seule se rappelle."

L'expression d'Emily s'attrista.

"Jackson Overland a été pratiquement oublié et seules les histoires de Jack Frost restent. Même nos parents ne parlent guère de lui maintenant."

Jack soupira et regarda Albert en supplication.

"Mais je suis toujours là, et je ne veux pas être oublié. S'il-te-plaît, tout ce que je demande c'est que, même si c'est juste toi et cette famille, vous ne m'oubliez pas. Laisse-moi être une partie de cette famille, parce que dans ma vie solitaire en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver, où la croyance des enfants n'est qu'une chose éphémère, cette famille est tout ce que j'ai."

Albert se pinça entre les yeux, peu sûr de quoi dire. Mais alors il vit le regard plaidant de sa femme, et laisse échapper un soupir et se mit à sourire.

"Si ce village va avoir l'Esprit de l'Hiver en tant que son protecteur, alors il doit y avoir quelqu'un pour s'assurer que personne n'oublie qui délivre les avertissements des mauvais blizzards, et qui protège les enfants quand ils sont dans les bois en hiver. Je pense que ça peut être nous."

Emily se mit à sourire avec joie.

"Nous pourrions commencer une tradition! Un festival, pour saluer l'arrivée de l'hiver quand les premières neiges tombent sur le village chaque année. Pour accueillir l'esprit, Jack Frost, à sa maison, et demander qu'il veille sur nous jusqu'au printemps."

Albert sembla véritablement le considérer, pendant que dans son coin, Jack regardait et bégayait.

"Attends une minute! Je suis un des Esprits des Saisons, pas un Immortel de Légende! Je n'ai définitivement pas besoin d'un festival annuel en mon honneur!"

Emily lui sourit. Le sourire même qu'il faisait quand il avait une idée tordue.

"As-tu peur de ce qu'Ariko du Printemps, Achieng de l'Été et Oisin de l'Automne en penseront?"

Jack croisa les bras et s'inclina dans son coin, secouant la tête en déni énergique.

"Non, je suis plus inquiet à propos de ce que Mère Nature en pensera."

Emily se leva, les mains sur les hanches.

"Eh bien, je me moque de ce qu'elle pense! Ce village est ta maison, quoi qu'elle en pense, et elle n'a rien à dire sur ce que je fais. Et je vais commencer cette tradition, demain!"

Elle se tourna pour ajouter une autre bûche au feu, son expression disant, plus clairement que des mots, qu'elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Albert et leva les sourcils, avant que son beau-frère lève les siens également en résignation et défaite. Quand ça en venait au fait qu'Emily obtienne ce qu'elle voulait, ils étaient aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre à l'arrêter.


	9. Une Tradition Fondée

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine (j'ai pas oublié cette fois!). Dans celui-ci, Jack obtient enfin un peu de reconnaissance. Les choses commenceront à devenir vraiment intéressantes à partir du prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 09 : Une Tradition Fondée

Ce fut avec une petite désorientation que Jack se réveilla le matin suivant, tiré de son sommeil par un petit coup ferme d'un pied dans ses côtes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver à l'intérieur d'une cabine, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il est mort, et alors sa vue fut dominée par la jupe d'une femme qui le secouait pour le réveiller.

Emily regarda Jack là où il somnolait sur le sol, parlant tandis qu'il se tournait pour lui rendre son regard.

"C'est l'aube. Viens maintenant, nous avons des choses à rassembler."

Jack se leva du sol et attrapa son bâton de là où il l'avait appuyé dans le coin. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Albert était dans un état de confusion ensommeillée similaire.

"Rassembler quoi?"

Emily mit son châle et ouvrit la porte de devant.

"Des choses pour constituer une guirlande, idiot. Viens m'aider à choisir ce que tu veux utiliser pour représenter ton festival."

"Hein?"

Jack la regarda comme elle passait la porte avant qu'il se dépêche de la suivre puisqu'elle avait laissé ouvert et indiquait clairement qu'elle n'allait pas fermer.

À l'extérieur de la maison, dans la lumière pâle, personne d'autre n'était levé. Seule Emily laissait ses empreintes dans la fine couverture de neige fraîche alors qu'elle marchait dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un lieu où se trouvait du lierre grimpant. Elle commença alors à en couper quelques longueurs pendantes, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

"Je pensais que du lierre ferait une bonne base pour la guirlande, puisqu'il y en a tellement dans les parages et qu'il est d'un très beau rouge à cette époque. Que devrions-nous tisser d'autre avec?"

Elle le tapota sur la poitrine tout en demandant cela et Jack fit maladroitement un pas en arrière avant d'observer leurs alentours.

"Hum." Ses yeux virent une touffe de ce qui avait été surnommé 'Fougère de Noël', parce que ça restait vert durant tout l'hiver, et il la désigna. "Que penses-tu de ça? Ça tient bien le givre, et ça contrastera bien contre le rouge."

Emily fonça vers les plantes et cueillit plusieurs branches avant de lui sourire.

"Bien. Quoi d'autre?"

Jack hésita, toujours incertain si oui ou non ça lui attirerait des problèmes. Mais alors Emily semblait si heureuse, et s'amusait tellement. Il ne pouvait refuser.

Il y réfléchit.

"Quelques chose avec des baies dessus, mais pas du houx. Je ne veux rien avec feuilles pointues ou des épines."

Le sourire d'Emily s'élargit et elle plongea à travers les arbres.

"Je sais! Du houx verticillé!"

Jack glissa après elle, sentant son cœur s'alléger au son de son rire joyeux. Il regarda comme elle rassemblait les grappes de baies sur leurs tiges boisées, avant que les deux retournent à la cabine et s'assoient sur le porche.

Il tint la fin de la guirlande en construction alors qu'Emily tressait le lierre en une longueur aussi étendue que son bras. Il regarda ensuite quand elle introduisit les fougères à l'arrière pour qu'elles encadrent le lierre rouge sombre, et puis elle se mit à tisser les rameaux de baies au-devant.

La plupart des villageois étaient debout et livrés à leurs occupations lorsqu'elle finit alors ils l'entendirent appeler Albert à l'extérieur, et ils les virent tous deux attacher la guirlande à un des supports du porche. Plusieurs villageois semblaient confus, mais ce fut Claire qui vint voir ce que son frère et son épouse faisaient.

"Ça sert à quoi?"

Emily lui sourit tandis qu'elle passait quelques branches de bais supplémentaires à Albert.

"La première neige était hier, alors j'accueille l'esprit, Jack Frost, dans ses bois autour du village." Elle marcha vers le poteau d'orage, Albert à ses côtés, et à son signal les deux déposèrent leur brindilles de baies au pied du poteau. Emily posa alors sa main sur le bois. "Esprit de l'Hiver, veille sur nous jusqu'au printemps. Préviens-nous de l'arrivée des mauvais orages, et accorde-nous ta protection." Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre. "Je veux que mon enfant soit en sécurité."

Claire regarda toute la scène avec incertitude, mais à la prière d'Emily et la mention de son futur enfant, la femme sembla atteindre une décision.

Elle se hâta vers sa propre cabine et demanda immédiatement à son mari de sortir et rassembler les mêmes choses qu'Emily avait utilisé pour sa guirlande. Quelques autres mères la copièrent, et vers le milieu de la matinée la plupart des maisons du village avait une guirlande attachée au porche. Il y avait aussi une pile de brindilles de houx verticillé à la base du poteau.

Jack regarda cela se produire avec étonnement et un sentiment d'admiration, car bien que la croyance à demi-vraie des adultes ne lui donnait pas de pouvoir, leur reconnaissance de son existence lui fit quand même sentir un étrange tressaillement dans son dos à chaque prière murmurée.

Était-ce comment tous les Immortels de Légende commençaient, ceux qui avaient des festivals? Avec un seul croyant ayant l'idée de célébrer leur existence ou ce qu'ils représentaient?

Il s'assit accroupit au sommet du poteau, regardant les gens laisser leurs brindilles sous lui, et remarqua que les enfants s'étaient rassemblés pour faire de même. Ils rigolaient entre eux, certains le pointant du doigt furtivement, et il attendit jusqu'à ce que les adultes aient tous le dos tourné avant de sauter au bas pour enrouler du givre autour de la base et jusqu'au sommet du poteau au-dessus des offrandes après que les enfants aient déposé les leurs.

Les enfants semblèrent tous si heureux comme ils acclamaient son geste, et les adultes réagirent avec stupéfaction quand le rire des enfants attira leur attention sur le givre nouvellement formé.

De son porche, Emily regarda et murmura doucement. Pourtant sa voix était assez forte pour que les villageois à proximité entendent.

"Je pense que nous avons fait plaisir à Jack Frost. Nous l'avons rendu heureux."

Jack lui sourit du sommet de son poteau et resta là en tant veilleur jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Il retourna alors à son lac pour attendre le matin et s'attarda sur les événements du jour. Les vents n'avaient trouvé aucun site d'avalanche en ce jour.

Il était perché au-dessus de son bâton au centre du lac, sous un ciel nocturne clair, quand une voix familière le tira de ses pensées.

"Tes pairs ne vont pas être très contents de ceci, même si je pense que tu t'en moques."

Jack regarda par-dessus son épaule, là où Mère Nature se tenait dans les ombres.

"Vous saviez que je ne me contenterai jamais de la vie isolée qu'ils mènent. Mais vous les avez choisi parce que vous saviez qu'ils seraient heureux de travailler seuls, avec seulement une poignée d'esprits saisonniers mineurs pour leur tenir compagnie. Mais vous ne m'avez pas choisi..."

Mère Nature soupira.

"Et déjà tu t'avères être plus l'œuvre de la Lune que la mienne, ou peut-être, plutôt tu te révèles être notre œuvre à tous deux. Un pont entre les Immortels de la Nature et les Immortels de Légende, un contrepoids."

Jack se tourna pour lui faire face, toujours perché au-dessus de son bâton.

"Alors vous n'êtes pas en colère?"

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire narquois.

"Pas du tout. C'est l'un des villageois qui a commencé la tradition, pas toi, et ce seront eux qui continueront à raconter ta légende." Son sourire s'effaça. "Mais, à cause des circonstances mêmes qui ont commencé cette tradition, le fait de célébrer la protection que tu accordes au village, la croyance ne se répandra pas au-delà. D'autres pourraient entendre parler de toi à l'extérieur de cette vallée, mais ils ne croiront pas. Ton cercle d'influence sera aussi limité que celui d'un autre Immortel de Légende. Seuls les Gardiens, et quelques Légendes plus puissants, sont crus dans le monde entier."

Jack fronça les sourcils.

"Les Gardiens?"

Mère Nature entra dans la lumière argentée qui brillait sur le lac et la forêt, et regarda la Lune au-dessus.

"Les choisis de l'Homme de la Lune, les protecteurs des enfants du monde. Le Marchand de Sable, la Fée des Dents, le Lapin de Pâques et le Père Noël pour nommer les plus importants d'entre eux. Je suis sûre que tu as parlé de ces quatre-là par ces noms."

Jack la regarda fixement.

"Attendez, ils sont tous réels?" Il cligna des yeux. "Attendez, qu'est-ce que je dis? Bien sûr qu'ils sont réels! Ils sont des Immortels de Légende, n'est-ce pas? Leur pouvoir vient de la croyance des enfants."

"Beaucoup d'enfants." Mère Nature se tourna pour lui faire face, son expression illisible. "Tu en apprendras plus avec du temps, à propos de Sanderson, Toothiana, Bunnymund et North. Tu pourrais même les rencontrer un jour, mais ne t'attends pas à trop d'attention. Ils sont bien plus occupés qu'aucun Immortel que tu as rencontré jusqu'à présent. North et Bunnymund restent chez eux en permanence, sortant rarement pour autre chose que le seul jour chaque année où il font leur travail et renforcent la croyance des enfants du monde. Toothiana ne quitte jamais son palais, sauf quand elle et les autres Gardiens sont appelés à se rassembler à l'atelier de North au Pôle Nord. Le seul que tu es susceptible de rencontrer est Sanderson. Tu sauras quand il est proche, quand tu vois les serpentins de son sable de rêves doré cherchant les enfants en besoin de bons rêves. Tu dois déjà les avoir vu, si tu as prêté attention."

Jack fronça les sourcils à cela et hocha la tête avec une trace d'irritation.

"Je les ai vu."

Mère Nature sourit.

"Alors cherche-le, si tu es curieux, car de tous les Gardiens, il va joyeusement et tranquillement discuter avec toi. Mais ne t'attends pas à entendre grand-chose... Il ne parle pas, juste au cas où en le faisant, il réveille un enfant de ses rêves."

Elle disparu, laissant Jack seul avec les pensées que ses mots avaient déclenché. Et après y avoir réfléchi un moment, il prit une décision. Ce fut alors, avec l'arrivée de l'aube, qu'il alla parler avec sa sœur.


	10. Chercher Sanderson

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. C'est un chapitre assez particulier parce que notre cher Marchand de Sable fait son entrée en scène. Sandy est un personnage vraiment important dans cette fic, son amitié avec Jack constitue un élément clé.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Chercher Sanderson

"Alors tu seras de retour dans quelques jours?"

Emily se tenait sur le porche dans la lumière pâle de l'aube tandis que Jack s'arrêta et la regarda. Il avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille juste avant l'aube avant de frapper à la porte pour lui parler. Et à présent elle était à l'extérieur et il lui expliqua qu'il allait chercher quelqu'un.

Il lui sourit, sachant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui même si elle savait qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Mais bon, elle était sa petite sœur, et elle s'inquiéterait toujours.

"Mère Nature a suggéré que j'aille me présenter au Marchand de Sable, mais je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps il me faudra pour le trouver. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, il laisse des traces de sable de rêves à travers le ciel quand il envoie les rêves, mais je ne veux pas précipiter ma première conversation avec lui non plus. Si ça lui convient, je vais probablement le suivre et l'observer durant quelques jours. Je te verrai quand je reviendrai."

Il la salua et fusa en hauteur laissant quelques flocons de neige se disperser après lui. Il tourna alors vers l'est et se dirigea au-delà de l'Atlantique, passant à travers l'air fin bien loin au-dessus des nuages, où l'aide qu'il obtenait des vents à des altitudes inférieures lui permettait de voler impossiblement vite à cette hauteur qu'aucun vent normal ne pouvait atteindre. Il faisait aussi incroyablement froid si haut, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était le seul Esprit des Saisons qui pouvait en tirer avantage.

Même à leur meilleure vitesse, Ariko et les deux autres auraient eu besoin de plus d'une heure pour couvrir la distance que Jack parcouru en juste quinze minutes. Même avec leur pouvoir les protégeant du froid, le refroidissement absolu à une telle hauteur était trop important pour qu'ils le supportent. Mais pour Jack, ce froid augmentait sa vitesse comme s'il glissait sur de la glace qui venait juste d'être lissée par de l'eau. Et comment il savait ça? Eh bien c'était simple d'expliquer que quand il était tombé sur le Sanctuaire d'Été, Achieng l'avait pourchassé. Il avait volé droit devant, visant les couloirs aériens supérieurs où il savait qu'il était le plus rapide, et au moment où il passa la plus haute altitude qu'elle pouvait tolérer, l'air de choc sur son visage avait été inestimable. Elle s'était juste arrêtée dans son élan comme si elle se trouvait devant un mur invisible, pendant qu'il continuait à avancer. Alors, en furie alors qu'il la taquinait en disant qu'elle avait peur des hauteurs, l'esprit à la peau sombre avait chargé pour passer ce 'mur' avec l'intention évidente de le gifler.

Elle était arrivée à mi-chemin entre là où elle avait été et l'altitude à laquelle il s'était arrêté quand de la glace commença à se former dans sa touffe de tresses sombres, et à l'instant où cela arriva elle changea de direction et plongea en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez bas pour que ça fonde. Elle s'était alors renfrognée, plaint qu'il ne méritait pas de se faire rabrouer puisqu'il était évidemment trop jeune et stupide à ce moment-là pour apprendre, et retourna à son sanctuaire. Mais Jack savait que la véritable raison de sa retraite furieuse était parce que l'incident avait prouvé qu'elle était plus faible que lui d'une façon infime mais importante. Il pouvait aller là où les autres Esprits des Saisons ne pouvaient s'aventurer. Le terrible froid à la limite du monde ne l'effrayait pas.

Jack rigola à cette pensée alors que son vol de quinze minutes finissait avec lui flottant au-dessus de Londres. Il l'avait de nouveau traqué l'année suivante, par courtoisie, pour s'excuser pour être entré dans le Sanctuaire d'Été. Ce qu'il avait eu était une petite grimace, un hochement de tête ferme en acceptation de son excuse et un petit regard de respect réticent. En retour il avait décidé avec tact de ne pas la taquiner à ce sujet, aussi marrant que ça avait été.

Il soupira en atterrissant au sommet de la Cathédrale Saint Paul, le soleil de l'après-midi glissant dans le ciel, et prit distraitement note des nouvelles statues du toit. Le bâtiment avait été déclaré 'terminé' le vingt-cinq décembre mille sept cent onze, onze jours après qu'il soit mort et renaît. Mais il semblait que ce n'était que maintenant, dans l'année mille sept cent vingt, qu'ils avaient vraiment fini d'y ajouter ces choses. Tout ça lui semblait un peu stupide, pour être honnête, de passer tellement de temps et d'argent sur une église géante. Il avait été élevé en tant que fidèle croyant de la Chrétienté, avec les prières et tout le reste, mais au moment où il mourut tout cela cessa de compter. Parce que s'il y avait vraiment un dieu, quelque part par là veillant sur l'humanité de loin, il ne semblait pas faire un très bon travail pour guider et veiller sur le monde, ou du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait.

Non, il semblait que l'Homme de la Lune, Mère Nature, et les divers immortels faisaient tout le véritable travail. Ils travaillaient dur, jour après jour, année après année, siècle après siècle... et 'Dieu' obtenait la plupart du crédit.

Jack renifla et prit de nouveau les airs, se posant sur les bâtiments à proximité avant de sauter de toit en toit parmi la mer de cheminées fumantes empilées dans la ville. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Londres pour cette raison, toute la fumée qui encombrait l'air. La chaleur de tous ces foyers interférait aussi avec son travail, le forçant à investir plus d'effort pour faire tomber la neige sur la ville. Ça rendait la création de tempêtes de neige durant la journée une corvée, mais une fois que la nuit tombait même la chaleur de tous ces feux ne pouvait empêcher le manque de lumière du soleil d'aspirer la chaleur de l'air. Surtout s'il éloignait les nuages durant la journée pour que la chaleur puisse s'échapper, et traînait ensuite des nuages frais, chargés de neige, à leur place une fois qu'il faisait sombre.

Il commença à faire cela maintenant, par ennui. Brisant et amincissant les nuages au-dessus et rigolant comme la température se mettait alors à plonger. Du givre commença à se former sur les plus hautes tours et les toits tandis que les heures menant au crépuscule s'écoulaient, et il balaya ensuite les cieux pour tirer de nouveaux nuages en place. Mais alors même qu'il appréciait de sculpter le climat de sa saison, il accorda une pensée aux nombreux sans-abri et gens pauvres qu'il savait qui se trouvaient dans la ville en-dessous.

L'hiver était une époque de terribles épreuves pour eux, et beaucoup mourrait du froid, mais il avait maintenant atteint le point où il acceptait cela. Il ne pouvait changer leur destin, et il ne pouvait les protéger du froid. Il manquait du pouvoir ou de la capacité pour faire la première option, et ne pouvait accomplir la seconde sans désobéir à ses devoirs en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était offrir une prière faible et apparemment inutile envers le dieu distant en lequel croyaient ces pauvres âmes.

Jack regarda la neige tomber et s'assit sur un toit aléatoire avec les pieds pendant sur le rebord. Il balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière en ennui, jusqu'à ce qu'éventuellement les cloches annoncent qu'il était huit heures.

Il mit fin à la chute de neige, nettoyant l'air pour qu'il puisse voir toute la ville. Londres était grande, avec beaucoup de gens, et ça signifiait beaucoup d'enfants. Et dans une ville humide, malodorante et bondée comme celle-ci, beaucoup de ces enfants auraient besoin de bons rêves de la part du Marchand de Sable.

Jack commença à voleter entre les toits de Londres, laissant des schémas de givre à chaque fois qu'il atterrissait pour un bref moment. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se mit à ressentir un peu de nervosité, comme il se demandait quelle réaction il obtiendrait. De tous les immortels qu'il avait rencontré à ce point, en-dehors de Mère Nature, il avait été salué soit avec indifférence, dédain, ou carrément de l'hostilité. Même avec les garanties de Mère Nature que le Marchand de Sable serait accueillant, Jack doutait. Mais il ne pouvait s'accrocher à ces doutes, parce qu'à l'instant du premier carillon de neuf heures, de longs filins de sable s'étirèrent et bougèrent à travers les cieux de Londres. Où ils se séparèrent en des centaines, des milliers de plus petits serpentins, chacun cherchant un enfant.

Jack prit l'air, demandant aux vents de le mener à la source du sable de rêves avant que les brèves minutes où il était présent ne passent. C'était une véritable chance qu'il soit déjà si proche, car à peu de distance un petit nuage de sable de rêves flottait au-dessus de la Rivière Thames.

Jack fila en hauteur juste sous les nuages, bien au-delà du nuage de sable, et de là il observa le petit homme doré et rond qui y était assis. Il commença alors prudemment à descendre silencieusement, se rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour s'apercevoir que les cheveux du Marchand de Sable se dressaient en petites touffes. Il semblait mystique et pourtant amical, avec tous ses vêtements brillants comme s'ils étaient fait du sable même qu'il commandait... ce qui était en fait plus que probable. Mais son visage était définitivement humain, et sous ses yeux dorés et joyeux le petit homme souriait.

Le Marchand de Sable appréciait évidemment son travail.

Jack attendit jusqu'à ce que le flot de sable de rêves s'arrête, ce qui demanda quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais de son point de vue initial il avait vu les formidables distances que les serpentins atteignaient. Le Marchand de Sable n'avaient pas donné des rêves uniquement à Londres, mais probablement à toute l'Angleterre et à une bonne partie de la France, l'Allemagne et la Hollande* également. Peut-être plus... La simple étendue de son influence était renversante, pour un Esprit de l'Hiver qui pouvait répandre sa saison sur l'entièreté du nord du monde en un passage.

Le Marchand de Sable sembla soupirer une fois qu'il eu fini et s'installa plus profondément dans son nuage comme s'il voulait prendre quelques minutes pour réfléchir ou se reposer ou autre avant de partir vers son prochain arrêt, probablement l'Espagne si Jack devinait correctement. Après l'Espagne ce serait certainement l'Afrique, et alors il y aurait environ quatre heures avant que la nuit atteigne l'Amérique du Nord et du Sud. Jack devait admettre maintenant qu'il était impressionné, parce que si le Marchand de Sable suivait la nuit autour du monde tout le temps, alors les seules fois où il avait du temps pour se reposer étaient quand la crépuscule traversait les Océans Atlantique et Pacifique, et même alors ces écarts étaient minimes. Mère Nature n'avait pas exagéré quand elle avait décrit les Gardiens comme étant 'occupés'.

Jack ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps et descendit à hauteur du nuage pour s'arrêter devant le petit homme doré. Il sourit alors maladroitement.

"Hum, bonjour."

Le Marchand de Sable cligna des yeux et inclina la tête, avant qu'un point d'interrogation apparaisse au-dessus. Jack s'interrogea sur cela un moment, jusqu'à ce que le Marchand de Sable le désigne.

Il rougit un peu, embarrassé.

"Oh! Hum, pardon. Je suis Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, et tu es le Marchand de Sable, n'est-ce pas? Mère Nature m'a parlé de toi."

Le Marchand de Sable acquiesça avec enthousiasme, souriant joyeusement, puis pointa Jack encore avant de secouer la tête et de tenir une main à son oreille comme s'il écoutait. De nouveau Jack regarda en confusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le Marchand de Sable communiquait en utilisant des images en sable de rêves et en mimant.

"Tu dis que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi?" Le Marchand de Sable hocha la tête et Jack haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas surpris. Ce sera mon neuvième hiver complet depuis que je hum... suis mort et revenu, et eh bien je hum... pensais juste que j'allais dire bonjour."

Le Marchand de Sable rapprocha son nuage et offrit sa main, que Jack attrapa et secoua avec scepticisme avant qu'il soit tiré pour s'asseoir sur le nuage à côté du Gardien des Rêves. Le Marchand de Sable se désigna alors, puis au-dessus de sa tête il commença à former des lettres de sable.

Jack tourna la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils devant les lettres et essayant de se rappeler ce que chacune signifiait. Il n'avait jamais appris à lire, du moins pas très bien. Les seuls livres au village étaient quelques bibles grandement chéries, que les enfants et les jeunes du village avaient l'autorisation de voir, mais jamais de toucher.

"Ssss... ah... nnn... duh... yuh... Sandyuh?" Il cligna des yeux. "Ah! Sandy?" Le Marchand de Sable sourit largement et hocha la tête. "Tu aimes être appelé Sandy?"

Le sourire de Sandy s'agrandit et il acquiesça une fois de plus comme il attrapait de nouveau la main de Jack pour répéter sa salutation. Jack rendit ce sourire avec un tout aussi large et aucun doute qu'il avait eu au sujet d'être accueilli ou non était maintenant complètement oublié.

"Je suis heureux de te rencontrer aussi, Sandy. Tous les autres immortels que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent ont été de véritables râleurs, en-dehors de Mère Nature, et je ne peux pas dire grand-chose sur comment est l'Homme de la Lune puisqu'il ne m'a parlé qu'une seule fois la nuit où je suis devenu ce que je suis. J'ai compris que Mère Nature se soucie de moi, de sa façon sérieuse et renfermée, mais elle ne fait pas une super conversation quand elle se montre. Ses visites sont presque toujours reliées au travail."

Sandy rigola silencieusement, pointa Jack, puis tapa le côté de sa tête et arbora une expression pensive. Il attendit alors que Jack l'interprète, ce qui prit quelques instants.

"Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de tout ça? Ma nouvelle vie et mes pouvoirs?" Sandy acquiesça et Jack soupira. "Étrange au début, mais je pense que j'y suis habitué maintenant. Ça fait neuf ans... Mais c'est solitaire, même avec la poignée de gamins que j'ai qui croient en moi et peuvent me voir. Je peux seulement les rejoindre durant les mois où c'est l'hiver au village, et j'ai déjà vu certains d'entre eux grandir et arrêter de croire." Il regarda alors le petit homme doré. "Est-ce que tu as senti la même chose? Quand tu es devenu le Marchand de Sable?"

Le sourire de Sandy s'effaça, son expression devint distante, et alors il soupira et commença à former une image. Il dessina une Lune croissante, avec un rayon de lumière de Lune brillant sur une image de lui-même. Il dessina ensuite une fleur, un arbre, un arbre sans feuilles, et un flocon de neige tous connectés dans un cercle. Ils tournèrent en rond, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un flou, pendant qu'à côté d'eux restait la silhouette solitaire de lui-même. Et alors le cycle des saisons s'arrêta, et une nouvelle silhouette apparu à côté de lui. Une femme, couverte de plumes, et qui avait des ailes segmentées. À ses côtés, Sandy dessina une dent, avant de remettre le cycle des saisons en route et de créer de plus petites images de beaucoup de nouvelles silhouettes de toutes formes et tailles pendant qu'il tournait.

Jack regarda, sentant à la fois de la pitié et de la sympathie quand la signification de toute cela coula dans son cœur.

"L'Homme de la Lune t'a créé, et tu étais le premier?" Sandy acquiesça. "Et alors tu restas seul pendant très longtemps, avant qu'il crée la Fée des Dents? Et ensuite de plus en plus d'immortels furent créés depuis elle." Un autre hochement de tête et Jack laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. "Et moi qui pensait que je l'avais mal."

Sandy se pencha et le tapota sur l'épaule avant de sourire et hausser les épaules, et Jack comprit. Tout était dans le passé et ça ne comptait plus.

Jack tendit sa propre main pour tapoter celle de Sandy, son sourire doux, puis il regarda autour.

"Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir et de te laisser retourner à ton travail. Ça te dérange si je t'observe pendant un moment?"

Sandy fronça un peu les sourcils, secoua la tête, et la prise de sa petite main sur l'épaule de Jack devint aussi solide qu'une ancre pour empêcher le jeune de partir. Sandy fit alors une image du monde en sable de rêves, une image de lui-même sur son nuage de sable, et alors envoya les serpentins de sable partout sur l'image du monde.

Jack en fut bouche bée.

"Tu peux envoyer ton sable de rêves à n'importe quel enfant de partout sans bouger? Mais alors, pourquoi voles-tu autour du monde en suivant la progression de la nuit?"

Sandy indiqua la ville, qui était à présent une mer de lumières aux fenêtres, sous les toits qui étaient recouverts de neige brillante. Il sourit et dessina des images de montagnes, de forêts et de lacs.

Jack se remit à sourire.

"Tu aimes voir le monde, voler tout en le regardant, plutôt que de rester enfermé dans un seul endroit. Est-ce que les autres Gardiens peuvent faire ça également? Faire leur travail d'un endroit sans avoir à aller partout?"

Sandy s'immobilisa totalement et grimaça comme plusieurs symboles rapides flashaient au-dessus de sa tête, et Jack tressaillit.

"Whoa, ralentis! Mère Nature m'a parlé de vous quatre, et que vous protégez les enfants du monde." Il s'arrêta. "Mais elle ne m'a jamais dit de quoi vous les protégez."

Le Marchand de Sable se calma, son expression solennelle, et il dessina une image d'un être ombrageux spectral, un qui ressemblait à une âme torturée. Il fit alors devenir son sable de rêve d'une teinte gris sombre, atténuant sa luminosité, donnant l'impression que la chose qu'il montrait était noire. Il laissa ensuite son sable briller de nouveau et bannit l'image avant de jeter une touche de poussière dorée dans les yeux de Jack. Pas assez pour l'endormir mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de communiquer un nom.

Ce fut celui qui se grava dans l'esprit de Jack, comme il sentait l'effroi que le nom évoquait.

"Fearling?"

Sandy hocha la tête, puis se désigna et conjura un fouet constitué de sable qu'il brandit.

"Tu les chasses quand tu les vois?"

Sandy flotta de sur son nuage, attendant jusqu'à ce que Jack vole aussi avant de le renvoyer, et alors il flotta vers le bas comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il passa de maison en maison, ruelle en ruelle, jusqu'à ce qu'éventuellement il tombe sur un petit garçon recroquevillé et tremblant derrière une pile de caisses dans une rue reculée.

Sandy jeta un peu de sable de rêves au garçon mais il refusa de s'installer sur lui. À la place il encercla le garçon, comme un chiot triste à la recherche de chaleur.

L'enfant gémit en peur, ignorant tout ce qui l'entourait en-dehors du froid et de l'obscurité, et Jack tomba au sol et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"C'est ce que font les Fearlings? Ils sèment cauchemars et misère parmi les enfants?" Il se tourna alors vers Sandy, sombre. "Mais tes rêves les repoussent, n'est-ce pas?"

Sandy acquiesça et dessina une image de deux enfants endormis. Pour le premier, le sable de rêves atteignait l'enfant et le petit dormait profondément. Pour le second, un Fearling touchait l'enfant avant que le sable de rêves puisse arriver, laissant l'enfant tremblant en terreur dans son sommeil, pendant que le sable de rêves essayait mais ne pouvait l'atteindre.

"Tu ne peux donner de rêves aux enfants qui sont déjà sous l'emprise d'un cauchemar? Tu dois juste essayer d'atteindre les enfants, qui sont tristes et suffisamment malheureux pour que les Fearlings soient attirés par eux, en premier."

Sandy soupira, semblant déprimé, et leva ses mains en impuissance. Il dessina alors des plateaux de balance, se plaçant ainsi que son sable de rêves d'un côté, et l'image de plusieurs Fearlings de l'autre.

Jack grimaça.

"Tout fait partie de l'équilibre, hein? Tout ce que tu peux faire est t'assurer que ce garçon, et les autres comme lui, ait un bon rêve demain soir. Mais pendant que tu fais ça, les Fearlings cibleront un autre enfant à la place de celui-ci." Jack regarda le garçon, fronçant les sourcils alors que Sandy lui faisait signe de le suivre dans le ciel. "Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, Sandy. Il a déjà froid et est seul. Ce n'est pas juste de le laisser souffrir de ce cauchemar également."

Sandy resta triste et démontra encore le fait que son sable de rêves ne pouvait toucher le garçon maintenant, mais Jack s'entêta.

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas l'aider, mais peut-être..."

Jack prit une profonde inspiration et leva sa main vide, conjurant un gros flocon de neige cristallin dans sa paume pendant que Sandy regardait en étonnement. Il envoya alors le flocon de neige vers le garçon, pour qu'il atterrisse sur son visage et se dissolve en des étincelles bleues.

L'enfant s'agita, un petit froncement ridant son front tandis que le scintillement de la magie disparaissait, et alors il poussa un soupir et se détendit. Il ne tremblait plus en peur, et il y avait un petit sourire de bonheur sur son visage.

Ce fut au tour de Sandy de rester bouche bée, avant qu'il ne se rétablisse assez de sa surprise pour tenter d'envoyer de nouveau du sable de rêves au garçon. Cette fois il ne fut pas repoussé et un rêve, celui d'être enlacé par deux parents aimants, s'installa sur le garçon.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'agrandit légèrement, et Sandy flotta pour poser une main sur l'épaule de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules à l'expression interrogatrice de son camarade immortel.

"J'ai la capacité d'accorder un sentiment d'amusement et de joie aux gens pour un court moment, mais je ne l'ai vraiment utilisé que pour déclencher des combats de boules de neige jusqu'à présent. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être l'Esprit de l'Hiver, c'est juste quelque chose que vient de moi." Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine. "Le jour où je suis mort, ma sœur et moi patinions sur un lac gelé, et la glace a commencé à se fissurer sous elle. Elle avait si peur, mais j'en ai fait un jeu. Je l'ai fait rire et elle a oublié sa peur assez longtemps pour se rapprocher de moi pour que je puisse la sauver... je l'ai jeté loin de la glace fissurée, mais n'ai pu me sauver aussi." Il soupira et son regard revint au garçon endormi. "Je pensais juste que, si le rire a pu bannir sa peur à elle, alors peut-être cette même joie pouvait repousser l'ombre du touché d'un Fearling."

Sandy le regardait encore, avec quelques chose que Jack pouvait seulement décrire comme étant un mélange d'espoir, d'admiration et d'excitation naissante. Mais avant que le Gardien des Rêves puisse lui demander autre chose, les vents vinrent chercher Jack et murmurèrent de façon urgente.

Il se tourna pour regarder le ciel, écoutant, et alors grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à Sandy.

"Pardon, je dois y aller. Ma tâche en hiver est le devoir d'avalanches, et les vents viennent juste de trouver une avalanche dont, selon eux, je dois vraiment m'occuper... tout de suite." Il sauta dans l'air et agita la main. "Je te reverrai plus tard, Sandy. Ça a été super de te rencontrer, et merci de m'avoir parlé de ces Fearlings. Je m'assurerai de garder un œil sur eux pour toi."

Il disparu dans une bourrasque de vent, laissant Sandy flotter là seul dans la ruelle en-dehors du garçon endormi.

Le Gardiens des Rêves regarda Jack partir avant de se propulser lui-même dans le ciel sur un nuage de sable de rêves. Et quand il fut au-dessus des nuages, à portée du clair de Lune, il regarda vers la Lune et posa sa question silencieuse. Savait-il à propos de Jack Frost, et la remarquable capacité que le jeune immortel possédait?

Mais l'Homme de la Lune ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux, comme toujours quand ce n'était pas encore l'heure de répondre.

*La Hollande, selon internet, n'est pas un pays proprement dit. Il s'agit d'une région et ancienne province des Pays-Bas. C'est, cependant, le nom non-officiel des Pays-Bas. Dans cette histoire, puisque nous sommes dix ans après la mort de Jack, nous sommes en 1721. À cette époque, les Pays-Bas s'appelaient les Provinces-Unies et la Hollande n'en était qu'une région. J'ignore si le nom 'Pays-Bas' se dit _Holland_ en anglais mais j'ai gardé la traduction littérale. J'espère ne froisser personne en considérant ici la Hollande comme les Pays-Bas.

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a une petite note que j'ai ajouté en fin de chapitre. Ça arrive encore dans d'autres chapitres, quand j'estime qu'une explication est nécessaire. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, puisque ça ne fait pas partie du texte original.**


	11. Mauvaise conduite Accidentelle

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! J'aurais vraiment aimé publier ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, j'y ai pensé toute la journée, malheureusement je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Désolée.**

 **Ce chapitre est vraiment court mais je n'y peux rien, je ne change rien à l'histoire donc je respecte les longueurs des chapitres. Soyez rassurés cependant, les chapitres suivants son plus longs (snif, et donc plus longs à traduire...).**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Mauvaise conduite Accidentelle

Les vents le portèrent à l'est et au nord, sur la Mer du Nord, sur la Suède, vers la Russie puis la Sibérie. Ceci en soi-même était étrange, comme pas mal de ses devoirs d'avalanches arrivaient dans les nombreuses aires montagneuses de cette partie du monde. Cependant, ce qui était surprenant, c'était que quand il arriva assez près pour sentir la zone de danger d'une avalanche imminente, les vents semblèrent oublier où elle se trouvait.

Ils décrivirent des cercles pendant un moment, comme s'ils avaient perdu la trace de la zone d'avalanche dont il devait s'occuper. À ce point, Jack commença à s'impatienter un peu envers eux pour avoir interrompu sa discussion avec Sandy seulement pour le faire attendre pendant qu'ils cherchaient la zone de danger qu'ils avaient 'perdu'.

Alors il resta dans l'air, attendant toujours, jusqu'à ce que les vents se précipitent soudainement sous lui tandis qu'ils retrouvaient l'endroit sensible. Il fut alors mené à une vallée montagneuse qui semblait étrange à ses sens, presque comme si elle se cachait du monde, et vit ensuite la 'zone d'avalanche' qui agitait les vents.

Il regarda fixement.

"Qu'est-ce que-" Il fit les gros yeux aux vents. "Comment diable vous avez fait pour ne pas trouver cet endroit plus tôt?! Cette chose s'est tellement amoncelée qu'elle pourrait se déclencher d'une seconde à l'autre!"

Les vents s'enroulèrent autour de lui en excuse mais Jack avait tous les droits d'être agité. Parce que sous la zone de danger, qui comportait au moins plusieurs années de neige accumulée, se trouvait un village.

Jack vola plus près, conscient que l'aube arriverait bientôt, et l'aube plus cette avalanche pourrait conduire à de sérieux problèmes. S'il voulait déclencher la chose d'une manière contrôlée, il devait le faire avant que le soleil commence à réchauffer la surface de la pente.

Il examina la neige et la pente, prudent à ne pas déranger ne serait-ce qu'un flocon de neige, puis il voleta vers le village pour l'observer... et grimaça.

L'endroit résonnait de masses de magie, pas surprenant étant donné que la plus grande maison semblait être un arbre immense, et beaucoup des parties des autres maisons semblaient absolument impossible en termes de construction normale, ce qui rendait évident qu'il s'agissait de la cachette d'un immortel ou autre être puissant de quelque genre... Super, maintenant il devait s'occuper de cette avalanche sans provoquer la colère de la personne à qui appartenait cet endroit.

Jack fronça les sourcils, inspectant prudemment la haie de vignes épineuses d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur qui formait une barrière autour du village. Au-delà se trouvait un anneau boisé d'énormes chênes, et dans les deux cercles il pouvait sentir une grande magie protectrice et la présence de quelque genre d'immortels mineurs. Une inspection plus proche de ceux-là révéla un esprit des bois et ours massif... Mais aucun d'eux ne serait une défense contre les milliers de tonnes de neige basculant sur la pente de la montagne au-dessus du village. Il y en avait assez pour enfouir le village aussi complètement que s'il n'avait jamais été là.

En ce qui concerne pourquoi ses vents n'avaient pas trouvé l'amas de neige, il pouvait à présent le deviner. Le voile protecteur qui irradiait du village avait empêché les vents de regarder de trop près une aire qui projetait un sentiment de 'sécurité'. C'était aussi pourquoi ils eurent du mal à le mener sur place une fois qu'ils lui en eurent parlé.

Il envisagea de descendre pour apporter un avertissement de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps avec l'aube n'étant plus qu'à à peine une heure. À la place il retourna à la pente et commença à travailler, créant des aiguilles de glace, gelées à travers la neige jusqu'à la roche en-dessous, en une série de brises-neige en forme de flèches entre la neige basculante et le village, positionnées pour diriger la neige sur les côtés. Une fois qu'il eut trois rangs d'aiguilles il alla au sommet de la zone d'avalanche et très, très prudemment donna un petit coup avec son bâton.

La réaction fut instantanée, comme une brèche béante apparaissait dans la pile de neige là où il l'avait touché. Il vola alors le long de la pente au-devant de la neige tombante et regarda comme elle frappait les premiers brises-neige. Un peu de la neige alla sur les côtés et le reste passa à travers comme il l'avait prévu, emportant une partie de la force de l'avalanche et la ralentissant. La prochaine ligne d'aiguilles la ralentit encore plus, et la dernière ne laissa passer qu'une couche de soixante centimètres pour chuter et s'arrêter bien avant la forêt autour du village.

Jack sourit à son succès apparent, et était parti pour se féliciter d'un travail bien fait, quand une autre fissure cassante de neige mouvante le fit de nouveau regarder en haut de la montagne.

Et il regarda en horreur... car tout ce qu'il avait fait avec ce premier drain était uniquement enlever la couche supérieure! Il y en avait encore bien plus dessous, et maintenant tout cela se précipitait le long du côté de la montagne sur lui et le village!

Au village, le discret tremblement du sol et le hurlement distant de la neige tombante de la première avalanche avaient réveillé tout le monde et les avaient fait sortir en curiosité. Ils virent la neige tombante être ralentie et brisée, et en dépit du fait que l'événement n'était pas annoncé ils étaient plutôt philosophes à ce propos. En fait les enfants étaient très curieux, discutant avec animation et demandant si l'avalanche signifiait que Mère Nature allait s'arrêter et rendre visite comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais la curiosité devint rapidement de l'inquiétude, puis de la peur parmi les enfants, quand la seconde et bien plus importante vague de neige débuta sa descente.

Ombric, étant sortit de Big Root, le grand chêne magique qui lui servait de maison et le cœur de village, regarda la scène en une surprise qui n'était pas tout à fait de l'horreur mais assez proche. Son esprit fouilla ses souvenirs, à travers tous les sorts possibles qui pourraient sauver le village, mais il savait qu'il n'avait simplement pas le temps de réagir. Mais alors tous virent un soupçon de mouvement contre la neige approchante, et une silhouette, aux cheveux blancs avec une cape sombre, prenant la neige de la première avalanche et la formant en un mur gigantesque.

Sur la pente, Jack travaillait frénétiquement, fusionnant neige et glace en une structure aussi solide qu'il le pouvait. Quand l'avalanche le frappa, le mur trembla et commença à craquer sous la force alors même que la neige en excès était canalisée de chaque côté de là où se trouvait le village. Mais il se mit alors à se fissurer, et Jack savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas.

Il fonça loin du mur avant qu'il puisse s'effondrer et l'enfouir, et comme la dernière partie de l'avalanche dégringolante passait à travers, il se trouva en tant que dernier rempart entre elle et le village en-dessous. Il appela chaque once de sa volonté en cet instant, agrippant son bâton à deux mains, et se prépara en plein air. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire un autre mur, alors il devrait être le mur. Lui et sa volonté.

L'avalanche le frappa, et durant quelques secondes il cru honnêtement qu'il pouvait la forcer à contourner le village. Mais alors, comme pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie, un dernier et heureusement petit paquet de neige se brisa de la pente au-dessus et ajouta son poids à la masse qu'il retenait.

Jack cria comme il était submergé et attrapé dans la neige tombante, s'enroulant autour de son bâton pour le protéger et pour s'assurer qu'il ne perde pas sa prise dessus. Mais même alors il n'abandonna pas le contrôle du bazar blanc, et à la place se concentra pour en geler autant que possible en des morceaux qui allaient traîner au sol et ralentir le tout plus vite.

Il sut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi quand il cogna le premier tronc d'arbre énorme, même si quand il cogna le second, le troisième, le quatrième et le cinquième il allait plus lentement à chaque fois. Mais au moins les arbres aidaient, et vraiment, le reste de l'avalanche qui l'emportait à travers la forêt n'était nulle part assez forte pour les endommager. Le sol serait un peu récuré, mais la surface de la terre avait été gelée, alors en-dehors de quelques malheureux buissons et arbustes au-dessus du sol, toute graine sous la surface serait indemne et pousserait toujours au printemps.

Ombric et les villageois regardèrent la neige se précipiter à travers la forêt vers eux, et en fait il commença à ordonner à tout le monde d'entrer dans Big Root. Mais alors la neige perdit visiblement la plupart de sa vitesse et l'extrémité de l'avalanche arriva à un arrêt poudreux à environ six mètres de la limite du village.

Un juron léger résonna de cette direction, et après s'être rassemblés aux limites de l'avalanche à présent immobile, Ombric et les villageois regardèrent avec perplexité comme une main tenant un bâton noueux avec un bout recourbé sortait au sommet de la neige empilée.

Jack lâcha son bâton, libérant sa main pour attraper une prise aussi raisonnable qu'il le pouvait et réussit à sortir sa tête à l'air libre. Ceci lui permit de libérer son autre bras, et avec l'appui des deux bras il se tira hors de sa situation délicate et commença à s'épousseter.

… Et alors il vit le vieil homme avec sa longue barbe, sa robe et son bâton... et le rassemblement de ce qui était évidemment des parents et des enfants... et réalisa aussi que chacun d'eux pouvait le voir ainsi que le véritable bazar qu'il venait juste de faire.

Face à cette situation, il tressaillit.

"Oups."


	12. Santoff Claussen

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, que j'ai encore oublié de publier à midi. Décidément, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge... Dans ce chapitre nous faisons la rencontre d'un nouveau personnage qui a une bonne importance dans cette fic (pas autant que Jack et Sandy, cependant).**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonnes vacances et bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Santoff Claussen

Jack se tenait là gauchement, se sentant plutôt petit et certainement pas comme le grand Esprit de l'Hiver qu'il était en réalité. Ce qui avait commencé comme semblant être un parfait travail d'avalanche était à présent devenu une bande de forêt enchantée ayant gagné un tapis de neige d'une profondeur d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Il savait aussi qu'il semblait un peu secoué, puisqu'il avait percuté six arbres, et comme pour rehausser ce fait il remarqua qu'une grande partie de sa cape en laine avait disparu. Elle avait été déchirée, probablement sur l'un des arbres auxquels il avait été 'présenté'.

Ceci l'énervait, beaucoup. La cape était une de ses seules possessions de sa précédente vie.

Jack enfoui la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce propos et utilisa un pied pour redresser son bâton de sur la neige et dans sa main. Il marcha alors au bas de la neige entassée et s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteint le sol gelé devant les villageois. Après cela, il grimaça de nouveau et inclina sa tête en excuse.

"Ce n'était pas supposé finir comme ça. Désolé si j'ai effrayé quiconque."

Le vieil homme avec le bâton l'approcha, fronçant les sourcils en désapprobation.

"Qui es-tu?"

Jack tressaillit sous le regard de l'homme et se força à se redresser et se tenir fièrement. Il était, après tout, techniquement un représentant de Mère Nature en cet instant. Il avait déjà semé le chaos une fois aujourd'hui, et il n'avait pas besoin de s'embarrasser encore plus.

"Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Les vents ne m'ont prévenu que maintenant à propos de l'accumulation de neige sur la pente, en fait il y a juste quelques heures. Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé auparavant parce que la magie ici les distrayait. Je m'assurerai de venir chaque année dans le futur, et garderai les choses dégagées pour que ça ne se reproduise pas."

Le vieil homme leva les sourcils, pendant que parents et enfants derrière lui murmuraient entre eux.

"Tu es l'Esprit de l'Hiver? Alors c'est pour cela que Mère Nature a arrêté de venir pour nettoyer la neige. Nous pensions que c'était parce qu'elle était occupée, pas qu'elle avait confié cette tâche à un autre."

Il y eut une pause et Jack le regarda fixement.

"Attendez, elle venait chaque année pour nettoyer cette neige? Elle savait pour cet endroit et n'a pas eu la courtoisie de m'en parler quand j'ai été ressuscité en tant qu'immortel?" Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en exaspération et grommela. "La prochaine fois que je la vois, elle va avoir droit à mon opinion." Il flotta dans les airs de quelques centimètres et se tourna vers l'homme. "Encore désolé pour avoir presque enfoui votre village, et vous avoir tous réveillé. Je vais aller nettoyer tout ça et quitterai votre vallée avant la fin de la journée. Quand je viendrai l'année prochaine, je vous donnerai un avertissement avant de commencer à travailler sur la pente."

Il s'éloigna pour s'envoler mais fut arrêté avant de décoller quand le vieil homme appela.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de te hâter, jeune esprit." Jack regarda en arrière et l'homme continua. "La neige au-dessus de nous est stable pour l'instant et tu es sûrement fatigué après avoir réalisé un tel travail. Viens, repose-toi un moment, et nous pourrons parler. Tu ne m'as même pas permis de me présenter." Il sourit. "Je suis Ombric, le dernier Sorcier de l'Atlantide en vie, et ceci est le village de Santoff Claussen, le 'lieu des rêves'. Un endroit où l'imagination est tout et est encouragée par-dessus tout."

À ce moment, les enfants s'étaient rétablis de leur surprise et ils se précipitèrent vers Jack en bafouillant des questions. Quand ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui, lui demandant comment il était devenu l'Esprit de l'Hiver, comment il pouvait voler, où il avait obtenu son bâton, et des douzaines d'autres questions, il voleta dans l'air avant que la curiosité le mène à poser des questions à son tour. Il envoya alors un flocon de neige à chaque enfant, alors même qu'il se demandait s'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'encouragement supplémentaire, et conjura une boule de neige qu'il jeta au plus âgé des enfants devant lui.

Elle toucha sa cible, et poussé par l'essence de rire et d'amusement, l'enfant déclencha une bataille de boules de neige avec les autres qui mit fin aux questions et lui permit de s'échapper.

Il atterrit de façon à ce qu'Ombric soit entre lui et les enfants et regarda le sorcier.

"Alors, devrions-nous parler avant que ma distraction se dissipe?"

Ombric rigola et indiqua à Jack de le suivre à travers la porte au pied de l'arbre géant. Pendant ce temps, les parents rejoignirent la bataille de boules de neige, et leurs rires ainsi que ceux des enfants remplirent l'air tandis que l'aube éclairait le ciel.

"Les enfants ici sont encouragés à poser des questions, et à croire que tout est possible. C'est pourquoi nous tous ici pouvons te voir, même si nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de toi auparavant."

Jack le rattrapa, curieux.

"Alors aucun de vous n'est immortel? Pourquoi ne puis-je sentir votre croyance dans ce cas? Est-ce qu'elle ne donne pas du pouvoir aux immortels comme le fait la croyance des enfants dans le monde?"

Ils atteignirent l'arbre et montèrent les marches menant à la porte alors qu'Ombric répondait. Le vieil homme fit des signes pour indiquer le village et la forêt environnante.

''Santoff Claussen est bâtit sur le cratère d'une météorite, et alors la terre ici est riche de poussière d'étoile. J'ai établit le village ici, en tant que lieu d'apprentissage, à cause de cela. Avec le temps, les rumeurs selon lesquelles cet endroit possédait de grands trésors et richesses grandirent, et les voleurs commencèrent à le chercher. J'ai alors trimé pendant des années, créant les vignes et forêts autour de ce village, et aussi nos deux protecteurs immortels, l'Ours et l'Esprit de la Forêt. Mais rien de ceci ne serait possible sans la croyance de ceux vivant ici. Notre croyance supporte nos défenses, et nos deux protecteurs. La mienne m'accorde aussi ma magie, ce qui m'a permis de vivre de si nombreuses et longues années. Bien que cela rende les gens d'ici capables de voir tous les immortels, à moins que nous rencontrions ces immortels et que leur Limite de Croyance inclut le village, notre croyance n'a aucun effet.''

Jack ferma les yeux comme il écoutait l'explication, y réfléchissant avant de hocher la tête et sourire.

''Je comprends, et pourtant... C'est bien de savoir qu'il existe un autre endroit où les enfants seront capables de me voir. J'ai une douzaine ou plus d'enfants dans mon village natal qui croient en moi. Je joues avec eux, et les protège, chaque hiver.'' Il regarda Ombric. ''En parlant de ça, je ne peux vraiment rester trop longtemps. J'ai promis à ma sœur que je ne serais absent que quelques jours.''

Les deux entrèrent dans l'arbre, dans une grande pièce circulaire où poussèrent une table et deux chaises du sol. Alors qu'il indiquait à Jack de s'asseoir, Ombric le contemplait en surprise.

''Tu as maintenu le contact avec ta famille mortelle?''

Deux tasses apparurent de nulle part, contenant un liquide brun fumant dont l'odeur était assez tentante. Jack accepta celle qui flottait vers lui, mais seulement après avoir touché la tasse du bout d'un doigt pour refroidir le contenu à une chaleur à peine moyenne. S'il avait attrapé la tasse pendant que la boisson était encore chaude, ses pouvoirs auraient réagi et l'auraient gelé solide pour le protéger d'être brûlé.

Il prit une gorgée prudente, puis leva les sourcils en plaisir.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?''

Ombric prit une gorgée du contenu de sa propre tasse avant de répondre.

''Chocolat chaud. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint une grande popularité dans le monde extérieur, puisque la forme présente de la boisson est plutôt amère, avec le temps ça deviendra l'une des boissons préférées dans le monde.'' Il tapa un doigt sur la table. ''Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Cependant je devrais accepter que tu étais distrait par ton breuvage, et non que tu évitais de fournir une réponse.''

Jack sourit ironiquement à cela et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

''Oui, je suis toujours en contact, même si ce n'est qu'avec ma sœur et maintenant son mari. Elle fut ma première croyante, et elle m'a aidé à faire se rappeler à Albert qu'il croyait en moi autrefois aussi avant qu'il grandisse. Je suis devenu l'Esprit de l'Hiver il y a neuf ans, quand Emily avait huit ans. J'ai la permission de Mère Nature d'interagir avec elle et le village comme je le désire.''

Ombric hocha la tête.

''Je vois. Alors tu es vraiment plutôt nouveau, et pourtant tu sembles t'être adapté plutôt rapidement. Nombre de ceux qui sont choisis pour s'élever de nouveau prennent des décennies pour s'ajuster complètement. Même North eu besoin d'un moment, après qu'il ait été ramené de la terrible blessure qu'il obtint dans le combat contre Pitch au centre de la Terre. C'était plutôt surprenant d'apprendre l'existence des vrais Gardiens, les Gardiens choisis par la Lune, car notre petit groupe avait commencé à s'appeler ainsi quand Aster s'est excité à notre retour au Lamadaire Lunaire. North était mourant quand nous l'y avons amené, pourtant l'Homme de la Lune usa de son pouvoir pour le sauver. C'est quand Aster effectua la cérémonie, où North prit la Promesse du Gardien dans les instants suivant sa renaissance en tant qu'Immortel.''

Jack écouta intensément, ajoutant cette information à ce qu'il savait déjà.

''Je parlais à Sandy, le Marchand de Sable, avant que les vents m'appellent ici pour m'occuper de cette avalanche. Il m'a dit qu'il fut le premier, et resta seul pendant très longtemps avant que l'Homme de la Lune crée le premier nouvel Immortel depuis lui, la Fée des Dents. Et je devine qu'Aster est Bunnymund, n'est-ce pas? Il était le troisième à prêter serment, et North était le quatrième?''

Le sorcier regarda Jack avec une plaisante surprise.

''Eh bien, tu es plutôt brillant pour avoir compris tout cela si rapidement. En effet, E. Aster Bunnymund a prêté serment à la Promesse du Gardien grâce à Toothiana, il y a environ quatre cent cinquante ans. Il travailla alors en isolation totale, glissant ses œufs en chocolat aux enfants malheureux en utilisant ses tunnels de temps en temps. Quand les gens commencèrent à utiliser des œufs en tant que partie des célébrations de Pâques, eh bien... Aster vit la similarité entre son nom, et l'utilisation d'œufs, et sauta sur la chance de les rendre plus grandes et meilleures en cachant ses propres œufs pour que les enfants les trouvent ce jour-là chaque année. Il le fait tous les ans depuis.''

Jack prit une autre gorgée de son chocolat 'chaud', fasciné par l'histoire.

''Alors, quand North prit-il la Promesse du Gardien? Et qui est Pitch?''

''North devint un Gardien il y a cent quatorze ans, et il construisit son atelier pour commencer son rôle en tant que 'Père Noël' dans les années suivant la défaite de Pitch. Ce dernier est le Roi des Cauchemars et le maître des Fearlings. Nous l'avons combattu dans plusieurs batailles avant la dernière, quand les quatre Gardiens de l'Homme de la Lune se rassemblèrent pour lui faire face en tant qu'un tout, il fut déchu et son pouvoir réduit à une faible ombre de ce qu'il était. Mais pourtant, la peur ne peut être détruite, et alors ses Fearlings continuent à peupler la nuit à la recherche de ces enfants qui sont emplis de malheur et de peur. Transformant leurs rêves en cauchemars.''

Jack finit sa boisson et posa la tasse sur la table, son expression pensive.

''Eh bien au moins leur maître ne cause plus de problèmes. Sandy m'a montré un enfant touché par un Fearling, et je lui ai promis de garder un œil sur ses choses. Si jamais j'en vois un, il n'y a aucun moyen que je reste à observer et le laisse s'en prendre aux enfants. Ils recevront un souffle de glace en pleine face si jamais ils essaient.''

Il cogna son poing sur la table en emphase, laissant un tourbillon de givre là où ça connecta. Pendant ce temps, Ombric l'observait étrangement.

''Tu sembles plutôt étrange pour un Esprit des Saisons. Les autres sont bien moins... sympathiques... envers les mortels que tu ne l'es.''

Jack renifla et roula des yeux.

''C'est une belle bande de coincés, ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de quoi faire de moi, et je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'être moi-même juste pour ne plus leur taper sur les nerfs.'' Il se leva, attrapant son bâton. ''Merci pour la boisson, et d'avoir répondu à mes questions, mais je dois vraiment aller nettoyer cette neige dans votre forêt. Je dois aussi répandre sur la vallée toute celle que j'ai fait tomber de la montagne pour qu'elle fonde correctement au printemps. Sinon, vous pourriez être inondés par la fonte des neiges.''

Ombric se leva pour pouvoir raccompagner son invité à la porte et il sourit chaudement quand il ouvrit pour laisser Jack sortir.

''Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer également. Et, peut-être, tu pourras t'arrêter lorsque ton travail sera terminé, pour que les enfants puissent te dire au-revoir avant que tu retournes à ton village?''

Jack acquiesça à cela et plus tard ce jour-là, une fois que tout fut fini, il vola à travers les cieux de retour en Amérique avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Car autour de ses épaules claquait une nouvelle cape du même genre que l'ancienne, sauf que la laine était gris pâle et elle était bordée d'une fourrure grise plus sombre. Une cape appropriée, comme Ombric l'avait décrite, pour être offerte en signe d'amitié à l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Elle obtint plus que quelques regards admirateurs quand il arriva au village, des enfants et d'Emily, et ils écoutèrent avidement son histoire lorsqu'ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui dans les bois à l'extérieur du village. Son histoire sur sa rencontre avec le Marchand de Sable dans les cieux de Londres, et celle à propos du village magique en Sibérie qui était dirigé par un sorcier.

Il racontait justement comment les enfants du village lui avaient donné la cape, pour remplacer celle qu'il avait déchirée, quand un soupçon de lumière au-dessus attira son regard. Mais lorsque Emily et les enfants dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient le voir, il en pensa comme à quelque chose que seuls les Immortels pouvaient voir.

Après tout, qui d'autre enverrai des vagues de lumière multicolore couler à travers le ciel depuis quelque part dans le nord?


	13. Liste des Vilains

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Ce chapitre a été extrêmement dur à traduire pour une seule raison : North! Son affreux accent m'a obligé à écrire des phrases tellement éloignées du français correct que j'étais limite en larmes en traduisant. En plus, ça me dégoûte tellement d'écrire comme ça que le résultat n'est pas très bon.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on aperçoit pour la première fois les quatre Gardiens ensemble et on apprend quelques petites choses sur eux.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Liste des Vilains

Les lumières ondulaient loin de leur source, se répandant à travers les cieux comme des vagues. Si les gens en-dessous avaient été capables de les voir, ils auraient pu être pardonnés pour les confondre avec des aurores boréales. Mais les aurores boréales ne descendraient jamais si loin au sud, et en fait le signal brillant atteindrait éventuellement l'Antarctique. Car c'était cela, un signal que seuls les Immortels pouvaient voir, et qui était dirigé envers un groupe très spécifique.

Le premier de ce groupe habitait à la source de ce signal, un atelier construit sur le côté d'une montagne dans l'Arctique, proche du Pôle Nord. C'était la maison de North, le plus jeune des Gardiens, et c'était le second plus ancien qui volait à travers la structure en dôme ouverte au sommet du complexe.

Toothiana passa le globe géant qui se trouvait sous le dôme, qui représentait le monde entier couvert d'innombrables lumières scintillantes. Chaque lumière était un enfant qui croyait en au moins l'un des Gardiens. Quand elle atteint le prochain niveau d'observation du globe, où une énorme cheminée réchauffait la pièce, elle se percha sur une corniche après avoir noté que North était à un niveau inférieur sous le globe, où des douzaines de yétis travaillaient durement pour créer et emballer des jouets.

North marchait parmi eux, les encourageant à garder le rythme, et ce n'était pas surprenant. Il restait un peu moins de quatre semaines jusqu'à Noël, ce qui rendait son appel des autres Gardiens très inhabituel. C'était son mois le plus chargé de l'année.

Tooth fronça un peu les sourcils, les plumes de sa tête se redressant avant qu'elle la secoue. Elle avait trois de ses fées avec elle et, à travers elles, elle pouvait continuer à relayer les localisations des dents aux milliers d'autres fées passant à travers le Palais des Dents. Elle fit ainsi, prenant calmement cet instant pour vérifier le reste des plumes qui la couvraient entièrement, ne voulant pas qu'une seule se dresse à un angle étrange. Car bien qu'elle ait des ailes ressemblant quelque part à l'image stéréotype d'une fée, c'était là où la ressemblance à comment les humains l'imaginaient généralement finissait.

Elle n'était pas une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avec des ailes de libellule qui portait une robe faite de soie et de fleurs. Ses nombreuses ailes segmentées étaient pointues, pas arrondies, et avaient des bords tranchants qu'elle pouvait utiliser avec grand effet dans un combat... Mais en-dehors de ses mains et de son visage, elle était couverte de plumes bleues irisées de la tête aux pieds, qui devenaient vertes puis dorées autour de son cou, avant d'être bleues et vertes autour du visage. Elle avait une unique plume dorée proéminente sortant de son front qui se repliait contre les bouts reculés des autres longues plumes bleues, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle portait une coiffe.

En gros, elle ressemblait à un croisement entre un colibri et une très belle femme, avec des ailes qui étaient constituées de plusieurs segments pointus de chaque côté, pas que ce soit possible à discerner quand elle volait, puisque les lames individuelles de ses ailes se mélangeaient en un flou.

Elle donnait encore des directions tout en prenant cette chance d'accorder à ses ailes évidemment immaculées une vérification quand elle entendit la porte du niveau le plus bas du bâtiment s'ouvrir et se fermer en claquant. Ce fut alors suivit par le grommellement distinct d'un certain ''Lapin de Pâques'' dans son accent prononcé.

E. Aster Bunnymund, ou Bunny comme il était maintenant surnommé parce que North l'appelait 'Bunny Man' avec persistance jusqu'à ce le Pooka abandonne et accepte le compromis, entra dans une des créations de bois qui fonctionnaient sur rails entre les différents niveaux. Quand il arriva au niveau supérieur, il fila directement à la cheminée pour se réchauffer les pieds.

Tooth glissa de sa corniche et vola vers lui.

''Le tunnel s'est encore ouvert dans la neige?''

Bunny se redressa de tout son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, deux mètres dix si l'on incluait ses oreilles. Il ne ressemblait pas tellement à un lapin normal, mais plutôt à un avec un corps plus long et plus mince, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à marcher sur deux pieds pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses 'mains' très habiles soit pour peindre des œufs, bricoler avec une de ses machines dans les parties les plus anciennes de son terrier ou jeter la paire de boomerangs qu'il gardait attachée au harnais autour de son épaule et son torse.

Il plia ses oreilles en arrière et grimaça en irritation.

''Peu importe combien de fois je viens ici, et North promettant que les enchantements de l'atelier n'interféreront plus avec mes tunnels, je finis toujours à l'extérieur. Pourquoi a-t-il appelé un rassemblement, d'abord? Si près de Noël, ça doit être important.''

Tooth haussa les épaules, voletant toujours dans l'air comme elle le faisait la plupart du temps. Elle se posait rarement sur quoi que ce soit sauf pour un repos occasionnel.

''Je ne sais pas. Il est en bas à surveiller les yétis, alors je devine qu'il montera lorsque Sandy arrivera.''

Un point de sable doré attira leur attention et ils levèrent la tête pour voir Sandy flotter à travers le toit ouvert sur son nuage de sable habituel.

Bunny bougea ses oreilles de nouveau.

''Et en parlant du Marchand de Sable, le voici.''

Sandy leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'il arrivait à la cheminée et, après avoir renvoyé son nuage de sable, forma un point d'interrogation sur sa tête.

Tooth soupira, répondant tandis qu'un yéti à proximité descendait informer North qu'ils étaient tous arrivés.

''Nous ne savons pas encore, mais Bunny et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que ça doit être quelque chose de sérieux. C'est si près de Noël.''

Tous les trois se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis s'installèrent pour attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard North arriva à l'étage supérieur, tenant un bout de papier dans une main tout en les saluant. Il était aussi grand que Bunny, avec des épaules larges et un corps plutôt costaud, habillé d'une chemise rouge et de pantalons et bottes sombres. Il arborait une longue barbe blanche, et des cheveux blancs, et pourtant, de façon surprenante, ses sourcils étaient noirs. Il avait aussi un épais accent Russe, ayant grandi là et ayant voyagé avec une bande de Cosaques dans sa jeunesse.

''Vous êtes venus! Bien, bien.''

Bunny le regarda avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre notre réunion annuelle?''

North marcha devant eux et prit une profonde inspiration.

''C'est grande nouvelle, très grande.''

Tooth se rapprocha, voletant avec tension.

''Quoi?''

North leva le morceau de papier, dont ils ne virent qu'à cet instant qu'il avait des coins rouges indiquant qu'il venait de la grande collection de pages similaires qui constituait l'une de ses deux célèbres Listes.

''Il y a un nouveau nom sur Liste des Vilains!''

Ses trois collègues Gardiens le regardèrent, ahuris, avant que les oreilles de Bunny se replient en arrière en profonde irritation.

Il point North du doigt avec violence.

''Tu nous as appelé ici pour ÇA? De nouveaux noms apparaissent sur ta maudite liste tout le temps!''

North agita la page de la Liste des Vilains, secouant la tête.

''Ce n'est pas nom normal! Est nom de nouvel Immortel! Premier nouveau depuis que j'ai été choisi! Immortels apparaissent seulement sur Listes quand font quelque chose de très bien ou mal qui ne fait pas partie de leurs devoirs.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Est pourquoi Pitch jamais sur Liste des Vilains, lui toujours mal alors perte d'espace où qu'il soit. Chaque Immortel sauf lui a été sur mes Listes au moins une fois, et c'est nom je n'ai jamais vu avant!''

Les yeux violets de Tooth s'agrandirent et elle se mit à sourire.

''Un nouvel Immortel? C'est une grande nouvelle! Ça fait un peu plus d'un siècle depuis que tu en es devenu un, et durant les cinq siècles précédents, un nouveau se montrait presque à chaque décennie.'' Elle bougea pour qu'elle puisse regarder le papier par-dessus l'épaule de North. ''Alors, qu'a fait le nouveau pour finir sur la Liste des Vilains?''

North se raidit avant de se mettre à agiter les bras avec une telle férocité que Tooth dut s'éloigner ou risquer d'être frappée.

''Il a presque enfoui Santoff Claussen sous avalanche!'' Il abaissa les bras, secouant le morceau de papier. ''Personne blessé, et pas dommages, mais quand même! Quiconque blesse village même un peu va sur Liste des Vilains!''

Bunny jeta un coup d'œil à Tooth car les deux savaient trop bien combien ce village comptait pour North, alors que derrière eux, Sandy avait les sourcils levés à cause d'une soudaine suspicion concernant le nom sur la liste.

Il fit signe à North et produit un point d'interrogation sur sa tête, faisant acquiescer Bunny.

''Sandy a raison. Dis-nous le nom.''

North se calma et tourna le papier pour qu'ils puissent voir le nom.

''Jack Frost, et nom est écrit en or, par argent.''

Tooth cligna des yeux.

''Alors c'est un Immortel Majeur, pas un Immortel Mineur.'' Elle se recroquevilla un peu, enlaçant ses genoux près de son corps en excitation. ''Je me demande quel est son travail.''

Sandy commença à s'agiter plus vigoureusement pour attirer leur attention, et une fois qu'ils se tournèrent, il créa son symbole pour les quatre saisons et désigna le flocon de neige.

North haussa les sourcils.

''Esprit de l'Hiver?''

Sandy hocha la tête avec enthousiasme puis créa une réplique grandeur nature d'un jeune homme aux pieds nus, à peine plus âgé qu'un adolescent, qui portait un bâton de berger et qui était vêtu d'une cape courte.

Les plumes de la tête se Tooth se dressèrent et elle se précipita sur Sandy jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

''Tu l'as rencontré? Quand? Où? Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit?'' Sandy haussa la épaules, reculant pour se soustraire à ses questions ultra-rapides, puis dessina un soleil et une lune qu'il fit tourner en arrière d'une rotation. Tooth interpréta. ''Tu ne l'as rencontré qu'hier?''

Sandy acquiesça de nouveau puis se mit à discuter avec emportement en symboles rapides à propos de comment Jack avait été capable de bannir le touché d'un Fearling chez un enfant. Mais le concept était si complexe à transmettre avec de simples images que les trois autres le regardèrent en perplexité totale. Cette perplexité devint un débat sur ce qu'il pourrait essayer de dire, qui se transforma alors en dispute en North et Bunny pendant que Tooth se détournait en irritation et commençait à relayer des localisations de dents à ses fées.

Sandy renifla silencieusement et était prêt à réessayer quand une lueur de clair de Lune entra par la partie ouverte du dôme et toucha son épaule.

Il regarda vers l'Homme de la Lune et entendit le discret murmure qui l'atteignit à travers le rayon de Lune.

'Notre secret.'

Sandy le regarda en surprise, puis fronça un peu les sourcils, avant de laisser sortir un gros soupir et de se retourner vers ses trois collègues. Il attrapa alors North et Bunny par une oreille chacun, les tordant comme s'il disciplinait des enfants insoumis, et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux calmes il fit signe à Tooth pour dire que la conversation pouvait à présent continuer d'une manière civilisée.

Il flotta à l'espace devant la cheminée, et pendant que North et Bunny frottaient tous les deux leurs oreilles douloureuses, Sandy se mit à faire plus d'images grandeur nature de Jack. Il le montra dansant sur les toits pendant que la neige tombait et participant à un combat de boules de neige avec un groupe d'enfants. Il montra ensuite une image de Jack assit à côté de lui sur un nuage de sable de rêves, le jeune immortel faisant des gestes animés tout en discutant avec un sourire sur son visage.

Sandy renvoya alors ces images et utilisa des symboles pour dire que Jack était parti parce que les vents lui avaient parlé d'une avalanche ayant besoin de son attention. Il ne fit aucune mention de l'enfant Apeuré, ou de Jack étant capable de bannir l'ombre.

À présent, North semblait pensif, Bunny paraissait relativement indifférent, et Tooth donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait enlacer quelqu'un, probablement Jack.

Elle avait ses mains jointes devant elle, de la façon dont elle le faisait toujours quand elle trouvait quelque chose adorable.

''Aww, il a l'air d'être un si gentil garçon.''

Bunny renifla, septique.

''C'est l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Donne-lui quelques décennies et il deviendra aussi vide de cœur que les trois autres Esprits des Saisons. Il n'est joyeux maintenant que parce qu'il est nouveau. Une fois que la nouveauté d'être Immortel et d'avoir des pouvoirs s'effacera, le seul sourire que nous aurons de lui sera un de cynisme. Mère Nature ne choisit pas ses serviteurs pour leur bonne nature, elle les choisit parce qu'ils feront ce qu'elle leur dit et s'en moquent s'ils blessent quelqu'un.''

North se mit à grimacer.

''Est vrai qu'elle peut avoir cœur de pierre, mais elle doit l'être. Nature n'est pas toujours juste.''

Bunny pointa un doigt vers lui.

''Ouais, la nature peut être carrément cruelle, et elle aussi. À des moments comme ça, on peut vraiment dire qu'elle est la fille de Pitch.''

''Bunny!'' Tooth le fusilla du regard en réprimande puis continua plus doucement. ''Elle s'est vue demander de gouverner les saisons de la Terre, par l'Homme de la Lune, pour une raison. Elle s'assure que Pitch ne dérangera jamais les saisons, parce qu'elle est la seule personne en ce monde qu'il ne pourra jamais blesser. L'Âge Doré est fini, et il a détruit presque tout datant de cette ère. Mais Pitch est coincé ici, il ne pourra jamais partir à moins qu'il obtienne assez de pouvoir. La Terre est sa prison, et nous sommes ses geôliers. Seulement en protégeant les enfants de la Terre contre lui nous pouvons nous assurer qu'il ne détruise pas ce monde et parte sur un autre comme il l'a fait tellement de fois avant.''

Bunny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, têtu.

''Et quels geôliers nous sommes. Nous ne savons même pas où il est allé se terrer après ce dernier combat, juste que Manny a dit que nous l'avons battu.''

North approuva mais parla avec plus de préoccupation et de prudence dans ses mots.

''Mais Manny aussi dit que Pitch ne reviendra jamais pour réessayer. Nous devons garder œil ouvert pour signes de lui causant problèmes.'' Il se tourna vers Sandy. ''Activités inhabituelles des Fearlings? Tu les vois plus souvent que normale?'' Sandy secoua la tête et North soupira en soulagement. ''Pas plus que dispersion habituelle des cauchemars, hein? Bien, nous savons que tu monteras garde pour soucis. Tu as toujours fait.''

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Bunny parla.

''Eh bien si c'est tout, je retourne au Terrier.''

Il tapa deux fois du pied sur le sol et disparu dans le trou qui apparu, et qui se combla derrière lui laissant une fleur rose là où il avait été. Tooth fit ses propres adieux à ce moment, alors que North cueillait la fleur de son parquet et la jetait dans le vide central du bâtiment, puis s'envola pour retourner au Palais des Dents.

Sandy offrit son propre au-revoir en partant via le dôme, et après qu'il eu regardé la partie ouverte se refermer, il fronça les sourcils et regarda la Lune. Mais l'Homme de la Lune avait reprit son silence, sans expliquer la raison pour laquelle il voulait que le plus ancien de ses Gardiens ne parle pas aux autres de la capacité inhabituelle de Jack.

Sandy souffla en exaspération et secoua la tête, avant de décider de chercher l'Esprit de l'Hiver pour finir la discussion interrompue par les vents. Pour trouver le jeune immortel il avait une idée d'où il pourrait possiblement se trouver... Grâce au souvenir d'un petit village en Amérique du Nord où, en dépit d'un blizzard rageant à l'extérieur, les enfants n'avaient pas eu peur de la tempête.

Il localisa le village rapidement et commença à fouiller les bois environnants. Il y avait un lac assez près, et de cette direction Sandy pouvait sentir un écho du pouvoir de Jack. La terre à proximité du lac retenait des souvenirs d'un destin y étant lié et, avec une touche de sable de rêves, Sandy laissa ces souvenirs former une image étant le plus fortement liée à cet écho.

Au milieu du lac, la silhouette familière de Jack se forma face à une fillette, et comme Sandy regardait la scène se dérouler, 'Jack' amena la fille à croire en lui alors qu'il marchait prudemment là où se trouvait l'image d'un bâton familier posé sur la glace. L'image du garçon parvint ensuite à faire bouger la fille avant de l'attraper avec le bâton et de la propulser en sécurité... Sandy vit alors l'image de Jack plonger à travers la glace.

Une seconde image suivit après que la première ait disparu, montrant Jack s'élevant à travers la glace comme s'il était soulevé puis reposé sur la glace.

Sandy rappela son sable de rêves, en ayant vu assez pour savoir que c'était bien l'endroit dont Jack avait parlé. Le village où les enfants le connaissaient et croyaient en lui.

Le petit homme doré flotta vers le village, commença à regarder partout avant de réaliser que Jack était probablement au loin à travailler sur le climat ou en devoir d'avalanche. Et alors Sandy atterrit sur un toit, sur la maison qui semblait la plus appelante d'une certaine et étrange façon, et s'installa pour attendre.

Il commençait juste à s'endormir quand la porte de devant de la cabine s'ouvrit et, avec le sifflement du vent, quelqu'un glissa vers l'arrière près de la pile de bois. Ce fut alors que Jack aperçut son visiteur.

''Sandy! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là!''

Sandy se réveilla en sursaut, glissant du toit en surprise puis se rattrapant avant de percuter le sol. Il cligna alors quand il vit Jack se tenant devant lui, portant plusieurs bûches de bois sous un bras. Il portait également une nouvelle cape de laine grise, qui avait été bordée par la fourrure grise plus sombre.

Jack sourit, tournant sur lui-même pour que Sandy puisse voir comme elle lui allait.

''Tu l'aimes? Les enfants et leurs parents à Santoff Claussen me l'ont donné après que j'ai déchiré l'ancienne quand le nettoyage d'avalanche que j'ai fait près du village ne s'est pas passé comme voulu. J'ai aussi eu du chocolat chaud dans Big Root, pendant que je parlais à Ombric. C'était bon, mais j'ai dû le refroidir d'abord.''

Il semblait un peu embarrassé comme il admettait l'erreur, mais aussi véritablement heureux tout en parlant d'Ombric. Sandy rigola, ayant décidé de ne pas lui dire que l'accident l'avait mis sur la Liste des Vilains de North, et à la place fit un compliment sur la cape avec un grand sourire et un hochement de tête.

Jack glissa sur le côté de la cabine puis fit signe à Sandy de suivre.

''Viens. Je vais te présenter à ma sœur et Albert.'' Il continua à faire le tour jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, indiquant à Sandy d'entrer aussi. ''Emily, le Marchand de Sable est là.''

Emily se tourna, son sourire contenant la lumière enthousiaste de quelqu'un qui était un enfant au cœur.

''Vraiment?'' Sandy entra avec hésitation comme Jack fermait la porte derrière lui, et le petit homme doré fut plutôt surpris de voir une femme de dix-sept ans se précipiter sur lui en salutation. ''C'est magnifique de vous rencontrer. Je suis Emily, et voici mon mari, Albert.''

Près du feu, Albert fronçait les sourcils un peu et étrécissait les yeux comme s'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur Sandy. En vérité il n'était qu'une tâche floue aux yeux d'Albert, alors Jack aida avec un flocon de neige pour lui permettre d'ouvrir pleinement son esprit à la croyance que le Marchand de Sable était réel et dans la cabine.

Albert essuya le froid de son visage et se leva pour offrir sa main en bienvenue.

''C'est un honneur de rencontrer celui qui est responsable de tellement des meilleurs rêves que j'ai eu enfant, et qui donne de bons rêves à tous les autres du monde.''

Sandy regarda presque bêtement pendant un moment, clairement plutôt surpris d'être visible à deux adultes qui n'étaient pas des résidents de Santoff Claussen. Mais il se reprit rapidement et secoua la main offerte d'Albert avant de conjurer un chapeau haut de forme qu'il inclina vers lui et Emily en salutation. Il sourit ensuite chaudement et envoya une série de symboles sur sa tête.

Jack fronça les sourcils et interpréta.

''Je pense qu'il vient de dire qu'il est heureux de rencontrer deux adultes qui peuvent le voir. C'est... hum. Huh...'' Sandy secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et se mit à épeler comme Jack murmurait chaque lettre. ''Ruh... ah... ruh... eh... Rahreh? Rare?''

Sandy acquiesça et fit une image d'un livre. Il pointa alors Jack, le livre, puis Jack de nouveau et secoua la tête avec un point d'interrogation.

Emily interpréta cette question.

''Non, nous ne pouvons pas lire. Du moins, pas beaucoup. Jack et moi connaissons nos lettres mais pas grand-chose de plus.''

Jack haussa les épaules.

''Un village reculé dans l'Amérique coloniale. Pratiquement personne ici ne peut lire.''

Sandy se mit à s'agiter et dessina une image de Big Root et Ombric, suivit par une image d'Ombric et Jack assis côte à côte à une table avec un livre entre eux.

Jack cligna des yeux.

''Ombric m'enseignerait à lire?'' Sandy acquiesça avec enthousiasme, puis montra une image d'Ombric entouré par les enfants du village pendant qu'il écrivait quelque chose sur un tableau. Jack sourit. ''Si j'apprends à lire grâce à lui, je pourrais enseigner à Emily! Alors elle pourra apprendre aux enfants du village aussi!''

Il bondissait pratiquement en excitation à la pensée et Emily rit pendant qu'Albert rigolait à côté d'elle.

''Eh bien ça peut attendre jusqu'à l'Hiver du Sud, après que le bébé soit né. Les enfants du village seraient très déçus si tu ne venais pas jouer avec eux de tout l'Hiver du Nord parce que tu prends des leçons de lecture.''

Jack la regarda ironiquement.

''Très vrai.'' Il se pencha nonchalamment contre le mur le plus proche. ''Je m'ennuie pas mal durant l'Hiver du Sud de toute façon, alors ça me donnera quelque chose à faire.''

Emily regarda vers Sandy puis désigna un tabouret près des autres chaises à côté du feu.

''Aimeriez-vous vous asseoir et parler avec nous pendant un moment? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un peut se vanter d'avoir eu la visite à domicile du Marchand de Sable.''

Sandy sourit et flotta pour s'asseoir avant de procéder à amuser les trois autres avec diverses images de sable élaborées, comme des comédies miniatures. Ils étaient si fascinés par le spectacle qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua les discrets regards émerveillés que Sandy ne cessait de diriger vers Jack, ni la lueur de la Lune visible à travers une fissure dans l'un des volets.

* * *

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, Bunny n'est pas très gentil. Son attitude sera expliquée bien plus tard dans la fic. En attendant, ça rend le personnage presque antipathique, et là, c'était plutôt doux comparé à certains chapitres à venir.**


	14. Joie Familiale

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, avec la présentation de l'Esprit du Printemps. Jack ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Joie Familiale

Il glissa sur la surface du lac, laissant une trace de vagues sur la surface de l'eau tandis qu'il passait. Un chant d'oiseau résonna à travers la forêt environnante et les vents étaient chauds.

Jack soupira, gardant ses pouvoirs sous contrôle serré afin de ne rien geler ou recouvrir de givre. En conséquence, même le givre sur ses vêtements avait fondu, résultant en le fait que seuls ses cheveux blancs, sa peau pâle et les traces de givre sur son bâton le désignaient comme étant l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Et la raison pour laquelle il faisait l'effort de se contenir?

Il ne restait que deux semaines jusqu'au début de l'Hiver du Sud, signifiant qu'il traînait encore près du village quand, pour cette région, il ne restait que deux semaines jusqu'à ce que l'été commence. Ariko avait été assez pénible à supporter durant les semaines passées, mais Achieng serait un véritable cauchemar en comparaison s'il était toujours là quand elle ferait son vol préliminaire une semaine avant d'apporter l'Été du Nord.

Jack eut un sourire en coin en pensant à cela, sachant qu'il n'allait pas traîner dans le coin plus d'un jour ou plus... C'était juste l'attente qui l'énervait.

Ses pensées furent dérangées par un courant de vent errant, un qui portait l'odeur inimitable des fleurs. Et à cela Jack soupira et se tourna là où l'Esprit du Printemps avait atterri près du rebord du lac.

Il la salua d'un ton plaisant, comme si elle ne l'avait pas confronté presque chaque jour durant le mois passé.

''Salutations, Ariko, Esprit du Printemps. Que puis-je faire pour toi en cette belle journée?''

Jack supprima un nouveau rictus. D'accord, alors peut-être que son ton plaisant contenait aussi une note considérable de sarcasme.

Ariko s'éleva dans l'air, ses longs cheveux noirs et les plis de son kimono voletant dans la brise. Elle s'approcha alors de telle façon qu'elle donnait l'impression de piétiner plutôt que de glisser gracieusement avant de pointer un doigt sur son visage si vite qu'il dut presque se pencher en arrière.

Il ne le fit pas, il s'y était habitué à présent, et ignora donc le bout du doigt qui était tenu à deux centimètres de son nez alors qu'elle hurlait sur lui de sa façon plutôt délicate.

''Tu dois partir, Frost, maintenant. Tu n'es pas supposé être ici à cette époque de l'année.''

Jack sourit doucement, avant de reculer pour s'asseoir sur les rochers au milieu du lac. Une fois là, il trempa ses pieds nus dans l'eau.

''Pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas contre les règles si j'apprécie un peu de climat chaud pour changer, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais gelé quoi que ce soit non plus. Je m'en suis assuré.'' Il laissa son faux sourire disparaître, maintenant plutôt malade de sa persistance et aussi n'étant plus d'humeur à la supporter. ''En plus... C'est mon lac, ma maison, et je n'ai pas à partir d'ici jusqu'à au moins une semaine avant que l'hiver ne commence au Sud. Alors j'apprécierai si tu voulais bien t'occuper de tes propres affaires!''

Ariko pointa vers le village, le fusillant du regard.

''Et qu'en est-il d'eux? Avec leur petit temple pour 'Jack Frost' en plein milieu de la place du village!''

Jack se renfrogna, imaginant la petite niche avec le toit pointu qui avait été construite à la base du poteau à tempête. Ce n'était même pas très fantaisiste, juste une boîte avec deux planches inclinées au-dessus. Dedans se trouvait une petite plaque en argile qu'Emily avait fait avec un dessin approximatif d'une silhouette portant une cape et un bâton de berger.

Il poussa son irritation de côté et garda sa voix calme et indifférente.

''Et? J'aime jouer avec les enfants du village durant l'hiver, et ils ont mentionné mon nom à leurs parents. Quand les enfants ont commencé à raconter des histoires de comment je m'assurais qu'ils soient en sécurité dans les bois lorsqu'ils jouent, et quand la glace apparaissait pour se pendre au poteau c'était un avertissement selon lequel un mauvais blizzard arrive, ils ont tiré leurs propres conclusions. Cependant, j'admets, ma sœur a un peu bousculé les choses. Elle pourrait avoir dix-sept ans maintenant mais elle croit toujours en moi et peut encore me voir.''

Ariko lui lança un regard furieux, de petits pétales de fleurs se matérialisant dans l'air autour d'elle pour être emportés par le vent. Ils étaient supposés indiquer le degrés de sa colère, mais en vérité tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de faire sembler sa, légère, silhouette enfantine. Elle faisait juste un peu moins d'un mètre cinquante, était très mince, et cette taille minuscule combinée avec les pétales la rendait encore plus dure à prendre au sérieux.

''Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas? Tu es l'Esprit de l'Hiver! Et toi et nous autres, nous ne sommes pas censés être vus!''

Jack la regarda catégoriquement. Oh comme il allait apprécier de lui rabattre le caquet.

''Ce n'est pas ce que Mère Nature a dit, et tu peux aller lui demander si tu ne me croies pas.'' Il sourit, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. ''Elle ne voit pas de problème à ce que j'ai quelque influence de 'Immortel de Légende mineur' ici dans mon village natal. Aussi longtemps que j'accomplis mes devoirs en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver, elle se moque de ce que je fais du reste de mon temps.'' Il lui fit un signe de la main joyeusement. '' Alors je pense que je devrais juste dire 'au-revoir pour l'instant'. Si tu es tellement persuadée que nous les Esprits devons être à certains endroits à certains moments de l'année, cela ne signifie-t-il pas que le fait que tu traînes ici pour me hurler dessus te mettra en retard pour embellir le Sanctuaire de Printemps avec des fleurs fraîches?''

Plus de pétales se formèrent autour d'elle, et un début de brouillard se mélangea à eux quand des poings serrés furent ajoutés à sa posture de colère et de désapprobation.

''Frost! Tu dois être la personne la plus immature que j'ai jamais rencontré. Pourquoi as-tu été choisi pour être l'Esprit de l'Hiver, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi pensait Mère Nature!''

''Peut-être qu'elle en avait marre de combien vous êtes ennuyeux et coincés, toi et les autres.''

La mâchoire de la petite Japonaise s'ouvrit en choc à cette remarque avant que l'air même autour ne se mette à trembler avec sa rage. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se déchaîner ou même lui hurler dessus un peu plus, pétales et brouillard disparurent de l'air autour d'elle, à cause de la surprise d'une boule de neige fraîchement conjurée s'écrasant pile au milieu de son visage.

Jack vit l'étincelle bleue 'd'amusement et de joie' se dissiper autour de ses yeux et s'y enfoncer. Il regarda alors comme elle essuyait la neige de son visage, avec son expression déchirée entre le désir de lui jeter quelque chose en colère en retour et le soudain besoin enfantin de commencer à rigoler.

Quand ce besoin fit en sorte que le coin de sa bouche commença à se relever en un sourire, et qu'elle sembla comme si elle était sur le point de s'étouffer sur un rire non-voulu, elle rosit d'embarras et s'envola sur un courant de vent.

Jack attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue avant de s'effondrer sur le côté de son rocher et de rire jusqu'à ce que ses côtes lui fassent mal. Laissez-la essayer de comprendre ce qui lui avait donné envie de rire, il savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Quelles que soient les capacités qu'elle pourrait avoir eu, en-dehors de celles reliées à sa saison, elle était tellement arrêtée dans son état d'esprit qu'elle ne les avait probablement jamais découvert.

Bien sûr, une partie de lui se demandait si elle avait d'autres capacités. Une partie qui se demandait s'il était quelque part différent, et spécial. Après tout, Mère Nature avait dit qu'elle choisissait les Esprits du Printemps, de l'Été et de l'Automne... Mais elle avait aussi dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Il avait été choisi par l'Homme de la Lune.

Il se calma et fronça les sourcils. Même penser ça semblait un peu arrogant, presque comme ce qui pourrait devenir le départ d'une mauvaise habitude. Une qui pouvait le mener à être aussi 'hautain et prétentieux' qu'Ariko et les autres.

Il grimaça et repoussa cette pensée. Même s'il avait choisi d'être différent, cela ne comptait pas. Il avait un travail officiel à faire et il le faisait... Il se sourit. Il avait son 'travail' non-officiel de protéger le village et de faire rire et sourire les enfants. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder vers le village, son expression devenant pleine de tension et d'inquiétude. Il était venu ici parce qu'il faisait pratiquement les cent pas dans les airs, pensant que peut-être quelque distance rendrait la situation plus facile. Mais il voulait y retourner maintenant, pour être présent, même si ça le rendait anxieux au point de se cogner la tête sur l'arbre le plus proche.

Jack flotta loin de son rocher, une requête silencieuse envers les vents le faisant accélérer vers le village. Il atterrit alors à l'arrière de la cabine d'Emily et Albert et alla s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de l'homme lui-même.

Albert lui jeta un coup d'œil, sourcils haussés.

''Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là... où tu peux tout entendre.''

Il y eut un cri étouffé à l'intérieur et les deux grimacèrent. Jack soupira alors. Se rappelant la dernière fois où il avait fait ça... Se tenir à l'extérieur de la cabine familiale avec son père, écoutant et attendant comme sa mère mettait Emily au monde... Mais ceci était différent, parce que maintenant c'était Emily qui accouchait. Sa petite sœur était sur le point de devenir mère.

Jack glissa pour s'asseoir à la base du mur et posa son bâton sur ses genoux.

''C'est juste que c'était aussi mauvais d'attendre là-bas, pour être honnête. Au lac, j'attendais, tout en étant incapable d'entendre ce qui se passait, ce qui signifie que je me demandais ce qui se passait. Ariko m'a distrait pendant un moment mais elle est partie.''

Albert grimaça.

''L'Esprit du Printemps? Pourquoi était-elle là?''

Jack ricana en dérision.

''Pour me hurler dessus parce que je reste trop longtemps. Je l'ai remise à sa place, l'informant que j'ai la permission de Mère Nature d'être où je veux aussi longtemps que mes devoirs sont faits également.'' Il rigola. ''Je lui ai ensuite jeté une de mes boules de neige spéciales. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir si elle allait rire ou me crier dessus puis s'est envolée.''

Albert rit également.

''Je me sens presque désolé pour elle... Tu dois être si déconcertant.''

Leurs sourires devinrent des grimaces quand Emily grogna et cria de nouveau sous le coup de la douleur. Toute conversation s'arrêta et les deux hommes restèrent à l'extérieur en continuant à attendre.

Une autre heure passa, puis deux, et aucun d'eux ne quitta sa veille. Et alors vint le plus glorieux des sons, le pleur d'un nouveau-né entrant dans le monde.

Les deux coururent à l'avant de la maison, où la sage-femme du village avait ouvert la porte. Albert entra mais Jack resta à l'extérieur. Ce serait trop étrange de se faufiler à l'intérieur pendant qu'elle était là et ensuite ressortir, alors autant que ça l'irritait, il se percha sur le bout du toit et attendit.

Albert ressortit dix minutes plus tard, arborant un sourire qui allait d'oreille à oreille en joie alors qu'il lançait assez fort pour que tous ceux à proximité entendent.

''J'ai un fils! Thomas Jackson Bennett!'

Plusieurs villageois approchèrent, ce qui causa beaucoup de tapes dans le dos et de félicitations pour le nouveau père. Pendant ce temps, Jack resta assis en clignant pendant un moment en surprise au nom, avant qu'un sourire d'une joie égale éclaire son visage. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Emily insisterait pour Jackson.

Soupirant en contentement à cet instant, il s'éleva dans les airs au-dessus du village pour regarder là où la route traçait son chemin vers la rivière et franchissait à ce point. Tellement avait changé, même sa sœur changeait, devenant une mère, et tout d'un coup le concept du temps, tel qu'il allait l'expérimenter, s'abattit sur lui.

L'expression de Jack devint une grimace. Emily avait dix-sept ans, et elle serait chanceuse si elle vivait pour atteindre soixante-cinq ans, peut-être soixante-dix. Leurs parents approchaient déjà cet âge, leur mère avait cinquante-quatre ans et leur père avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle. La vie dure dans ces terres, même avec la protection de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, ne les laisserait pas voir de nombreuses années supplémentaires. Il avait vu l'âge en eux l'hiver dernier, quand une toux persistante s'était répandue dans le village. Elle s'était attardée chez son père bien plus longtemps que chez les autres, et sa mère avait eu du mal à respirer pendant des semaines.

Jack fourra ces pensées au loin, allant même aussi loin que se frapper avec un de ses flocons de neige spéciaux. Ils n'avaient qu'un effet moyen sur lui, mais c'était suffisant pour bannir la douleur dans son cœur et envoyer cette douloureuse réalité à l'arrière de son esprit. Pas oubliée, mais pas là où elle pouvait gâcher cette occasion.

Il tomba du toit de la cabine et attendit que la sage-femme finisse son travail et parte. Quand cela arriva, Albert s'assura de laisser la porte de la cabine ouverte alors qu'il remerciait la sage-femme, permettant à Jack d'entrer.

À l'intérieur de la cabine, Emily était assise soutenue dans le lit avec un paquet dans les bras. Elle sourit quand elle le vit entrer et agita avec fatigue une main pour le faire venir.

''Viens voir ton neveu.'' Jack s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et, pendant qu'Albert fermait la porte, Emily passa son fils à son frère. ''Thomas, voici ton Oncle Jack.''

Jack se raidit presque en nervosité quand il se retrouva à tenir un nouveau-né dans son cocon de couvertures. Mais alors son regard erra jusqu'au visage du petit garçon, et une petite main sortit du bout des couvertures. Sans y penser, il offrit un doigt froid à cette prise, et sourit en émerveillement quand de petits doigts se fermèrent autour.

''Il est beau.''

Il passa Thomas à Albert, qui arborait le même sourire de joie béate qu'Emily. Et quand Jack quitta la maison une heure plus tard, après avoir dit ses adieux, il vola au sud en portant ces précieux souvenirs avec lui.

Et une demi-heure il était au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, pour attendre les derniers jours jusqu'à ce que l'Hiver du Sud commence. Ce fut durant ce temps-là qu'il construisit une nouvelle aile pour agrandir son modeste palais de glace, transformant l'intérieur en un hall spacieux avec un plafond qui scintillait grâce à la réfraction de la lumière. Ce fut là qu'il forma un piédestal de glace sur le sol, et dessus il grava une sculpture parfaite d'Emily et Albert tenant leur fils nouveau-né.

Jack installa un dôme de glace claire sur la sculpture, puis colla son front à cette surface. Il n'avait aucune explication pour ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais l'instinct le guida. Ça et son désir de préserve ce souvenir parfait pour toujours.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux et éloigna son visage du dôme, la sculpture à l'intérieur n'était plus juste de la simple glace blanche. À la place elle était teintée par les couleurs exactes de son souvenir, muées juste un peu par le médium dans lequel elles étaient utilisées, créant une image éternelle de ce précieux moment.

Jack sourit, sachant que ce serait certainement la première des nombreuses sculptures à remplir ce hall. Pour que même quand les années défileraient, et qu'Emily serait partie, il puisse venir ici pour la voir de nouveau sourire. Il remplirait ce hall de ses plus joyeux moments, pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il se sentirait écrasé par la solitude, il puisse se rappeler ce qui comptait.


	15. Leçons et Histoires

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Cette fois, j'ai une bonne excuse pour le retard de publication : j'ai passé la journée sur la route pour aller déménager ma sœur et rentrer chez moi par la suite. Je suis rentrée i peine une demi-heure.**

 **Donc, je publie et dodo.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Leçons et Histoires

Haut au-dessus des nuages, il volait, dans les zones frigides où ses collègues Esprits des Saisons ne pouvaient aller. Il n'était pas là juste pour la vitesse de vol plus rapide, mais aussi pour éviter une certaine Esprit de l'Été. Si Ariko l'avait irrité au village durant tout le Printemps, alors Achieng serait plus qu'irritée qu'il se trouve encore une fois au Nord du Monde quand l'Hiver du Sud s'installait. Peu importe le fait que l'Été du Nord/l'Hiver du Sud soit, pour elle, sa période la plus calme de l'année, comme pour lui, et peu importe que la destination de Jack soit dans une partie de la Sibérie où les températures estivales ne montent pas au-dessus de ce qui pourrait être estimé comme 'confortablement chaud, mais pas cuisant'.

Jack approchait de cette aire à présent, et il tomba dans un plongeon raide à travers l'air vide, jusqu'à la couche de nuages qui était percée à certains endroits par des pics de montagnes. Il laissa les vents le guider pour qu'il ne se cogne pas involontairement sur le côté de la montagne proche de Santoff Claussen, et bientôt il volait à travers une légère chute de pluie estivale précoce.

Le village semblait très différent maintenant par rapport à l'hiver, avec Big Root et la forêt environnante recouverts d'une bonne couche de verdure, Jack pouvait entendre les enfants jouer dans ces bois, où la canopée retenait la plupart de l'humidité. Une partie de lui voulait aller jouer avec eux, mais ce serait tenter la chance. Achieng l'ignorerait certainement s'il était au nord en tant qu'invité d'Ombric, mais s'il commençait à instiguer des combats de boules de neige ici à l'extérieur de la saison correcte, elle aurait plus que quelques mots bien choisis pour lui.

Jack atterrit au pied de Big Root et monta les marches pour frapper à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit juste quelques instants plus tard, il fallu à Ombric quelques secondes pour réaliser qui se tenait devant sa porte d'entrée.

Il cligna des yeux et regarda au-delà de Jack vers les feuilles estivales luxuriantes et les fleurs partout, puis il regarda de nouveau l'Esprit de l'Hiver pour lui faire signe d'entrer.

''Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Jack? N'as-tu pas des devoirs au Sud?''

Jack le regarda fermer la porte puis haussa les épaules.

''L'Hiver du Sud ne représente pas tellement de travail pour moi. Il n'y a qu'une poignée d'endroits où j'ai des avalanches, et ces lieux me prennent environ une heure de travail par semaine.'' Il s'arrêta, commençant à se sentir embarrassé. ''Alors, puisque c'est un des temps les plus calmes de mon année, je me demandais si tu voulais bien, hum... m'apprendre à lire? Sandy a suggéré que je te demande.''

Ombric cligna des yeux en surprise de nouveau et se redressa avant qu'un sourire brillant éclaire son expression.

''Bien sûr que je veux! Je retire un grand orgueil à enseigner à ceux qui viennent à Santoff Claussen à la recherche du savoir. C'est la raison même pour laquelle j'ai fondé cet endroit!'' Il commença à pousser Jack vers un escalier en colimaçon. ''Viens avec moi, nous pouvons monter à la bibliothèque et débuter.''

Jack n'eut aucune chance de protester vue la façon dont il était tiré et poussé pour lui faire monter les escaliers, mais la vue qui le salua une fois à destination en valait largement le coup.

La bibliothèque n'était pas vraiment si grande, mais elle était remplie à ras-bord de livres de toutes formes et tailles du sol au plafond. Elle était également dirigée par ce qui était le plus étrange de tous les livres, un dont le dos était en réalité une fusion entre ce qu'on attendrait normalement et le visage, les bras et les jambes d'une sorte de chose comme un vers avec des lunettes rondes.

L'étrange livre agita ses pages comme des ailes et se tourna pour leur faire face, ses yeux examinant Jack de bas en haut comme s'il l'inspectait.

''Ah, alors tu es l'Esprit de l'Hiver dont Ombric m'a parlé. Désolé que nous n'ayons pas été présentés l'un à l'autre durant ta dernière visite, même si tu n'es pas resté bien longtemps.''

Comme Jack restait figé sur place, son expression indiquant clairement qu'il ne savait pas que penser de ceci, Ombric expliqua.

''Voici Mr Qwerty. Il veille sur ma bibliothèque, et dans un sens il est également ma bibliothèque. Il était à l'origine un rat de bibliothèque* bien éduqué, mais un incident avec Pitch exigea qu'il mange tous mes livres pour les garder loin des mains de cette menace. Cela le fit devenir l'être remarquablement unique qui se trouve devant toi. Il peut afficher sur ses pages le contenu de n'importe lequel des livres qu'il a mangé.'' Ombric regarda à présent le rat de bibliothèque. ''Mr Qwerty, pourrais-tu trouver les livres de lecture pour débutants en Anglais? Jack vient d'un endroit où la plupart des gens n'ont pas la chance d'apprendre à lire et à écrire, et il souhaite maîtriser les deux.''

Mr Qwerty agita ses pages de nouveau, cette fois dans une surprise outragée.

''Un endroit où les enfants n'apprennent pas à lire? Atroce!''

Il continua à grommeler alors qu'il volait à une étagère et revenait avec une poignée de livres fins. Il les plaça sur une petite table sur le côté et Ombric y dirigea Jack pour s'y asseoir.

Le sorcier ouvrit le premier livre et montra un sorte de tableau sur la première page. Il était empli de groupes de lettres, et les sons que ces combinaisons produisaient lues à voix haute.

''Connais-tu l'alphabet?'' Jack hocha la tête avec hésitation et Ombric sourit. ''Bien, cela rend les choses plus faciles. Pense à la lecture comme à une sorte de jeu, où les mots sont constitués de groupes de lettres comme à des morceaux de puzzle. Cette page montre tous les 'morceaux' les plus communs qui forment les mots, alors une fois que tu les auras mémorisé il te sera possible de commencer à lire, et ensuite d'écrire toi-même. Il y a beaucoup d'autres règles pour l'écriture, telles que la grammaire et la ponctuation, mais ne t'en préoccupe pas pour l'instant.''

Jack attrapa le livre, le givre sur ses vêtements fondant déjà. Il retint ses pouvoirs dans ce qui devenait une habitude quand il ne voulait pas endommager quelque chose qui pourrait être abîmé par l'eau ou l'humidité. Il survola alors les groupes de lettres, murmurant certains d'entre eux, avant de hocher la tête.

''Comme une sorte de jeu? Je suis bon aux jeux.''

Il devint immobile, très immobile, avec seulement le mouvement de ses yeux et ses murmures discret pour révéler qu'il n'était pas une statue. En un clin d'œil il se plongea totalement dans la leçon étalée sur le papier devant lui, avec le genre de concentration absolue que peu d'Immortels pouvaient atteindre.

Ombric sourit et fit signe à Mr Qwerty de le suivre hors de la bibliothèque. Il rigola alors avec un regard en arrière envers l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

''Je ne pense pas qu'il en aura besoin, mais s'il a des questions, aide-le. Et quand il aura fini avec les livres actuels, assure-toi de lui en donner un peu plus pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner.''

Mr Qwerty acquiesça et voleta dans la bibliothèque alors qu'Ombric retournait en-bas pour préparer la leçon du jour pour les enfants du village.

Pour l'Esprit de l'Hiver, son attention concentrée sur l'apprentissage de la lecture afin qu'il puisse l'enseigner à Emily, le passage du temps devint une préoccupation lointaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger ou de boire, les deux étant seulement quelque chose qu'il faisait uniquement pour le plaisir à présent, et alors la seule chose qui requérait qu'il bouge de la table était l'appel occasionnel des vents pour dire qu'il y avait une avalanche dont il devait s'occuper. Mais même alors ces appels ne le gardaient éloigné que pour un bref instant, tandis qu'il finissait les livres pour débutants et commençait à appliquer les leçons apprises aux nouveaux livres qui étaient périodiquement ajoutés à la pile devant lui alors que les autres étaient enlevés. Et les nouveaux contenaient des histoires.

Jack parcourut ces livres avidement avec une vitesse toujours plus rapide, comme ça devenait de plus en plus facile de comprendre les morceaux des mots étrangers et de reconnaître instantanément ceux qu'il avait déjà appris. Il lut des histoires sur des pirates, des princes, de grandes aventures et des mystères. Chacune était semblable à un monde miniature, plein d'imagination, et c'était tellement marrant de pouvoir apprécier ces histoires que d'autres avaient écrit.

Même quand la modeste collection de livres de contes de la bibliothèques fut terminée, et que Mr Qwerty commença à la place à mettre des livres d'histoire sur la table de Jack, l'Esprit de l'Hiver n'arrêta pas de lire, bien que ce soit avec moins de précipitation et plus de réflexion. Sa curiosité signifiait que l'histoire avait son propre attrait quand ce fut placé devant lui, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se mit à poser des questions sur certains événements.

Les jours et les semaines s'étaient transformées en un entremêlement de mots sur des pages, interrompus parfois par les cieux, le vent et la neige. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit l'avertissement de deux semaines concernant l'arrivée de l'Hiver du Nord qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas quitté son siège dans la bibliothèque d'Ombric pendant près de six mois. Un fait surprenant.

Il se renfonça dans sa chaise, regardant les alentours en confusion se demandant où était passé le temps, et ce fut alors que Mr Qwerty rigola.

''Tu refais enfin surface, n'est-ce pas?'' Il voleta tout près, semblant plutôt impressionné. ''Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu un étudiant aussi avide. Pas même North pouvait rester en un endroit à lire aussi longtemps que tu l'as fait. Ombric et moi avions commencé à parier sur ton niveau de lecture avant que tu arrêtes, mais nous avons abandonné d'essayer de deviner après que tu aies lu l'entièreté des œuvres de William Shakespeare en un seul jour.''

Jack le regard avec un étrange sourire.

''Ses comédies étaient bien, mais les tragédies étaient un peu déprimantes à mon goût.''

Mr Qwerty sauta sur la pile de livres devant Jack.

''As-tu considéré d'apprendre d'autres langues également? Tu apprends très vite, même si être l'Esprit de l'Hiver aide évidemment. Tu n'as pas à t'arrêter pour manger, boire ou dormir.''

À la mention du sommeil, Jack se leva pour étirer ses membres raides et ravala un bâillement.

''Ouais, cependant, maintenant que tu en parles, je pourrais faire une sieste. Mes pouvoirs viennent juste de m'informer que j'ai deux semaines jusqu'au début de l'Hiver du Nord.'' Il chercha son bâton et l'attrapa de là où il était appuyé contre une étagère. ''Tu penses que tu pourrais me fournir des copies de ces livres de lecture pour débutants? Je veux apprendre à ma sœur à lire, pour qu'elle puisse enseigner aux enfants du village aussi. Et pourrais-je avoir des copies de certains livres de contes également?''

Les pages de Mr Qwerty se mirent à trembler et il fixa Jack avec de grands yeux.

''Tu souhaites répandre les joies des livres à cet endroit dont tu as parlé, où les enfants n'ont pas la chance d'apprendre à lire?'' Jack acquiesça et le rat de bibliothèque s'envola dans une embardée de pages s'agitant follement. ''Je m'en occupe immédiatement!''

Jack regarda le rat de bibliothèque commencer à rapidement écrire les livres nécessaires puis décida que ce serait le bon moment pour se retirer en-bas.

Ombric l'attendait avec une tasse de chocolat chaud refroidit posée sur un plateau volant. Quand Jack leva les sourcils devant cela, le sorcier sourit.

''Big Root m'a dit que tu descendais. Vas-tu partir bientôt?''

Jack attrapa la tasse et sirota le contenu avant de répondre.

''Dans un jour ou deux. L'Hiver du Nord commence dans deux semaines. Mr Qwerty va me préparer des copies de quelques livres, pour qu'Emily et les enfants du village puissent apprendre à lire.''

Le sourire d'Ombric s'élargit.

''En effet, il était très outré d'apprendre l'existence d'un tel endroit où peu de personnes peuvent lire. Il est très sage, mais il est parfois plutôt naïf. Tout n'est pas comme à Santoff Claussen. Si ça l'était, alors le monde serait un endroit très différent.''

Jack soupira à cela.

''Il le serait, et ce serait un endroit merveilleux... C'est juste dommage que la plupart des humains oublient la joie innocente qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. À la place, ils la remplacent par des 'responsabilités', les utilisant en tant qu'excuses pour s'interdire ce bonheur de jeunesse, mais c'est juste stupide... J'ai des responsabilités, des grandes, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être moi-même. Je suis la preuve qu'il n'y aucune raison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir les deux.''

Ombric acquiesça à cela, tournant son regard pour regarder par la fenêtre les enfants du village jouant à l'extérieur.

''C'est véritablement dommage, mais hélas c'est aussi la nature humaine. C'est humain de chercher à avoir une explication pour tout, et le plus souvent la 'logique' est choisie alors que la magie de la simple 'croyance' est oubliée. C'est la plus grande de toutes les magies, le 'premier sort' qui était enseigné à tous ceux qui vivaient en Atlantide, et que j'enseigne à tous ceux qui vivent ici à Santoff Claussen.''

Jack le rejoignit à la fenêtre.

''Alors, quel est ce sort?''

''Je crois, je crois, je crois.'' Il regarda Jack, son expression désabusée. ''Les sorts les plus simples sont souvent les plus puissants, et cela est particulièrement vrai pour le Premier Sort. Il a gêné Pitch à plusieurs occasions, à son grand ennui. Tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler.'' Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. ''Je vais demander à Mr Qwerty d'ajouter un livre de plus à ceux qui sont copiés pour toi. Je pense qu'une copie des histoires spéciales de Katherine ne ferait pas de mal entre les mains de ta sœur, car je suis sûr que ça apportera un grand plaisir aux enfants de ton village.''

Jack suivit, curieux.

''Qui est Katherine?''

Le sourire d'Ombric prit une toute petite teinte de tristesse.

'' 'Mère l'Oie' est le nom sous lequel tu pourrais la connaître. Elle est une grande auteur et collectionneuse d'histoires, et elle voyage actuellement dans le monde sur le dos de son Oie des Neiges Himalayenne, Kailash. Elle, comme moi-même, n'est pas une immortelle et pourtant sa puissante croyance les a soutenu elle et Kailash au-delà des années normales. Elle s'est consacrée à écrire les histoires des faits du monde, pour que les enfants du futur puissent les apprendre si jamais elle devait disparaître. En résultat, elle a décidé de partir à l'aventure, peut-être un an ou deux avant que tu deviennes Jack Frost, et jusqu'à présent n'est revenue qu'une poignée de fois pour raconter les histoires de ses voyages aux enfants du village. Mais je suis sûr que tu la rencontreras éventuellement.''

Ce n'est qu'un jour plus tard que Jack s'envola de Santoff Claussen, mais pas avant qu'il ait donné aux enfants du village une grande aire de neige précoce en cadeau. Il partit au son d'un début de combat de boules de neige, et avec un sourire content sur son visage, avec son précieux sac de livres serré fort sous un bras.

Les enfants de son village natal auraient plein de combats de boules de neige similaires cet hiver, mais ils auraient aussi beaucoup d'histoires racontées autour de feux de camp... Et une partie de lui se demandait aussi avec gaieté comment les adultes allaient réagir quand leurs enfants commenceraient tous mystérieusement à apprendre à lire.

* En anglais _bookworm_ se traduit littéralement par _livre vers_ , et de façon imagée par _vers de livre._ C'est l'équivalent de l'expression française _rat de bibliothèque._ Or, dans le texte, Mr Qwerty est littéralement un vers/livre (en gros, un vers qui s'est bouffé un livre). Ici, j'ai décidé de conserver l'expression française afin de ne pas semer le trouble en mettant un _vers de livre_ (ce qui ne veut rien dire), mais gardez à l'esprit que c'est toujours un truc bizarre qui est une fusion entre un vers et un livre, avec des bras, des jambes et un visage, sans oublier les lunettes.


	16. Je crois, Je crois, Je crois

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Oui, je sais, je suis encore en retard. Désolée...**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16 – Je crois, Je crois, Je crois

Jack soupira alors qu'il descendait vers le village, les premières neiges de l'hiver étant tombées dessus l'après-midi précédent. Il était allé au Sanctuaire d'Hiver après avoir quitté Santoff Claussen, voulant garder les livres en tant que surprise pour quand il pourrait aller au village et se reposer un moment. Mais même cette semaine et un peu de délais avaient été un test pour résister à la tentation. Il en avait profité pour jeter un coup d'œil aux histoires écrites par Katherine, et s'entraîner à les lire à haute voix. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à raconter des histoires autour des feux de camp avant qu'il meure et revienne, et il voulait s'assurer de rendre justice à ces histoires.

Son expression se changea maintenant en sourire quand le village lui-même entra en vue. Il pouvait voir les guirlandes de lierre, fougère et houx verticillé pendues à chaque porche, et le petit temple à la base du poteau à tempête où se trouvait également une pile de baies au-devant.

Jack atterrit avec la grâce d'un flocon de neige au sommet du petit temple, gelant le toit avant d'envoyer du givre en spirale autour du poteau. Les enfants tout près se mirent à sourire et à pointer du doigt quand ils le virent, et les adultes à proximité semblèrent rassurés de savoir que l'Esprit de l'Hiver était revenu et avait donné sa bénédiction au village.

Il n'y avait pas encore assez de neige pour un combat de boules de neige, mais Jack sourit aux enfants avec malice.

''Venez au lac cet après-midi. J'ai une surprise pour vous tous.''

Les enfants coururent pour le dire au reste de leurs amis, et Jack prit cette opportunité pour se glisser discrètement dans la cabine de sa sœur. Albert n'était pas là quand il entra, mais elle si, et elle était assise à la table en faisant manger à la cuillère des légumes bouillis à son fils.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de contempler l'énorme changement chez son neveu entre sa naissance et à présent. Après avoir passé tout l'été et l'automne enfermé à lire des livres sans aucun concept du temps passant, cette preuve de la longue durée était un choc. Il avait manqué tellement de choses durant son absence.

Le regard du petit Thomas se fixa sur lui, l'enfant étant curieux à propos de ce nouveau visiteur. Ce fut ce qui fit réaliser à Emily que quelqu'un était présent, et elle se tourna avec joie.

''Jack!''

Elle était à ses côtés en quelques instants, l'attirant dans un câlin qu'il rendit avec joie. Il ramassa alors le sac qu'il avait posé et le lui tendit.

''Ils sont pour toi, même si j'en emprunterai quelques-uns de temps en temps pour les lire aux enfants.''

Les yeux d'Emily s'agrandirent alors qu'elle acceptait le sac et l'ouvrait rapidement pour révéler environ une trentaine de livres. Pour une communauté dans les terres sauvages, la collection valait une petite fortune si elle avait dû les acheter, car tous étaient reliés avec du cuir et composés de matériaux de la meilleure qualité... Mr Qwerty n'aurait accepté rien de moins.

Elle posa le sac sur la table, à côté de la chaise en bois où Thomas était assis dans un nid de couvertures pliées, et leva un des livres.

''Oh Jack, où les as-tu obtenu?''

Il continua à sourire et parla avec une touche d'humour.

''Ce sont des cadeaux d'Ombric et son assistant bibliothécaire, Mr Qwerty. Ce dernier s'est pas mal énervé quand il a appris que presque personne ici ne peut lire, alors il pourrait avoir ajouté quelques livres de plus que ceux dont j'ai demandé des copies.'' Il sembla à cet instant un peu embarrassé. ''Ombric m'a fait commencer à lire et alors, en-dehors de mes devoirs pour l'Hiver du Sud, j'ai passé la plupart des six derniers mois avec mon nez plongé dans un livre ou un autre. Lire est en fait plutôt facile une fois que tu comprends comment les mots sont écrits. J'ai des copies des livres d'enseignement là-dedans également, alors je pourrais t'apprendre à lire durant cet hiver, et ensuite tu pourras enseigner aux enfants durant l'été. Tous les autres sont des livres de contes, et il y en a même un plein d'histoires écrites par 'Mère l'Oie'.''

Emily tomba presque le livre qu'elle tenait et le fixa du regard.

''Mère l'Oie est réelle? Est-elle une Immortelle, comme toi?''

Jack secoua la tête et alla auprès de Thomas pour offrir un de ses doigts au garçon. Le bébé attrapa joyeusement le doigt froid et gazouilla.

''Non, elle est comme Ombric. Son pouvoir de croyance est si fort qu'il la soutient et l'empêche de vieillir. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne mais il semblerait que ce soit un don rare... Elle parcourt le monde en ce moment, à l'aventure pour rassembler et écrire plus d'histoires, afin de les préserver pour que les enfants les entendent et les apprécient même après qu'elle soit partie.''

Emily passa devant lui pour soulever son fils et elle soupira alors qu'elle tenait le garçon dans ses bras.

''J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose comme ça pour toi... Je ne serais pas ici éternellement.''

Jack sentit son sourire disparaître à ces mots sombres, mais alors il se ressaisit en sortant les livres d'enseignement pour qu'il puisse commencer à lui montrer comment lire. Chaque jour après cela, pour le reste de l'hiver, il allait rencontrer les enfants au lac pour leur raconter une histoire avant de déclencher des temps marrants et des jeux impliquant beaucoup de boules de neige, puis dans les soirées il s'asseyait avec Emily et Albert et leur apprenait à lire.

Il les regardait assis côte à côte à la table avec un livre entre eux, pendant qu'il amusait Thomas. Il passa presque sur la Liste des Gentils cette année-là, pour 'apprendre à lire à deux personnes'. Mais des jours après que cette entrée soit apparue grâce à la magie des documents, et avant même que North l'ait vu, elle disparu. À cause d'un malheureux incident, impliquant un toit chargé de neige, et la plaisanterie délibérée de faire glisser la neige sur la tête de la brute du village, ce qui le fit retourner sur la Liste des Vilains. Et alors la Liste le marqua comme 'a largué une grande quantité de neige sur la tête d'un enfant'.

Mais il ne sut rien de cela, et de telles choses étaient éloignées de son esprit. À la place, les mots d'Emily s'attardèrent à l'arrière de ses pensées, comme un an devint deux ans, puis trois, puis quatre... Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était l'Esprit de l'Hiver depuis vingt-trois ans, et Emily célébra son trentième anniversaire. Thomas avait treize ans à présent, presque quatorze, et le village avait trois nouvelles familles et cabines.

Mais la plupart des enfants vivant là partaient à la ville la plus proche quand ils atteignaient l'âge adulte. Seule une poignée restait pour vivre et fonder une famille au village. Cela arriva avec un des amis de Thomas, un garçon de trois ans son aîné qui était parti pour devenir tailleur. Toutes les petites choses comme celles-ci servaient à rappeler à Jack combien le temps était fugace, et tout ce qu'il ratait quand il était absent une bonne partie de l'année.

Chaque fois qu'il revenait, quelque chose avait changé, même si ce n'était que faiblement. En vérité, le fait qu'Emily enseigne aux enfants du village à lire fut ce qui causa le plus de départs quand ils grandissaient. Leur alphabétisation leur donnait un avantage dans la vie, et leur permettait de partir pour chercher un travail plus prospère que fermier, chasseur ou mineur. Mais même alors, Jack ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter de leur avoir offert ce cadeau. Leur prospérité était son héritage ainsi que celui d'Emily, quelque chose donné au futur qui continuerait à vivre même quand elle serait partie.

Il y avait des fois où Jack se demandait si elle le réalisait, que le nom 'Emily Bennett' était maintenant fermement lié au folklore du village concernant l'Esprit de l'Hiver et le village lui-même, en tant que fondatrice du Festival de Première Neige. Et ceci en soi-même était la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait chèrement pouvoir rester toute l'année... Parce que pour lui, quelque chose à l'intérieur avait changé, et le passage des années commençait à avoir de moins en moins de signification. Une ou deux fois il était allé au Sanctuaire d'Hiver tôt durant le Printemps du Nord, s'allongeant pour faire une sieste, et ne se réveillant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'avertissement pour l'arrivée imminente de l'Hiver du Sud. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir une fois de temps en temps, pour se reposer et reconstituer ses réserves, même s'il ne sentait jamais qu'il devait dormir... mais quand même.

Le temps glissait à travers ses doigts, que ce soit en somnolent par ennui au Palais de Glace, ou en se perdant dans des leçons à Santoff Claussen... Son temps à elle lui glissait aussi à travers les doigts, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait le plus était d'en chérir chaque moment... C'était dur, de la voir, Albert, et leur fils, changer tellement durant son absence chaque année... C'étaient des années où sa routine signifiait que les choses étaient plus ou moins les mêmes d'une année sur l'autre... Les choses commençaient à s'emmêler au point qu'il comptait maintenant sur un compteur qu'il avait gravé sur l'un des murs du Palais de Glace. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il savait que l'année était 1734.

''Désolé, pas d'histoire aujourd'hui.''

''Awww! Mais Jack!''

''Allons, allons, ça ne signifie pas que nous n'allons pas nous amuser. J'ai amené quelques amis pour que vous jouiez avec. Ce sont mes assistants, les Lutins d'Hiver.''

Jack envoya un quatuor de lutins velus blancs hors des buissons où ils s'étaient cachés et vers les enfants. Lorsqu'il créa aussi un simple toboggan de glace, que les lutins adoraient, toute incertitude de la part des petites créatures était perdue dans la véritable joie de pousser ou prendre des tours avec les enfants pour dévaler dans un immense banc de neige qu'il gardait fourni de plus de neige quand il était trop affaissé.

Quand le temps vint pour les enfants d'être rappelés à la maison, Jack resta au lac et se percha sur son bâton en plein centre. Il n'y avait aucun nuage tandis que la nuit tombait et le ciel était clair comme du cristal. Les étoiles brillaient comme de petites promesses innombrables, leur lumière ne projetant qu'un éclat discret sur la forêt recouverte de neige jusqu'à ce que la Lune se lève et tout devint alors baigné dans un clair de lune argenté.

Jack eut un petit sourire pour ce moment de transition entre ténèbres et éclat, mais alors il disparu. C'était comme si l'émerveillement qu'il sentait en permanence durant ses premières années en tant que Jack Frost disparaissait. Ses espoirs et ses rêves pour le futur fanaient jour après jour, et même avec sa collection grandissante de sculptures de glace colorées au Palais de Glace, ça devenait dur de se remémorer ces souvenirs heureux qu'elles représentaient. Surtout quand tout ce qu'il semblait faire était couler lentement dans la dépression.

Et vraiment, une partie de lui commençait à demander à quoi ça servait d'essayer? Si s'agripper à sa famille lui causait déjà tellement de douleur, qu'est-ce que ça serait quand Emily mourrait, et Albert, et Thomas, et puis leurs descendants après cela? À quoi ça servait de rêver d'un futur avec eux, quand tout ce que ça faisait était le tourmenter?

Jack ferma les yeux, toujours perché sur son bâton comme les vents l'encerclaient avec inquiétude. Il ignora l'appel pour une avalanche quand il vint, connaissant bien l'aire en question. Ça pouvait attendre jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Les vents partirent, jetant l'air autour du lac dans une immobilité absolue. Il ne bougea pas quand ils revinrent, les yeux toujours fermés et la tête inclinée. Ce n'est que quand il fut surpris par un touché sur son épaule, tomba de son bâton et fut rattrapé par un nuage de sable de rêves qu'il remarqua qui l'avait approché.

Sandy agita la main en salutation puis dessina un filin de sable pour représenter le vent tirant sur une image de lui-même.

Jack cligna des yeux.

''Les vents t'ont amené ici? Pourquoi?''

Un des vents s'enroula autour de lui, et pendant un moment il y eut un son comme un petit gémissement d'inquiétude. Sandy tandit alors la main pour le tapoter sur l'épaule puis dessina une image de lui arrivant auprès d'un Jack prostré et malheureux, et ensuite les deux commençaient à sourire et rire.

Jack soupira, incapable de s'empêcher de se sentir abattu et embarrassé.

''Super, ils t'ont fait venir parce qu'ils pensent que j'ai besoin de réconfort. Ce sont bien les vents, toujours à fourrer leurs nez imaginaires dans des endroits et des choses qui ne les concernent pas.'' Un des vents le secoua, faisant se dresser ses cheveux sous son passage, et il continua à le faire. ''D'accord, bien! Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi! Tu peux arrêter ça maintenant.''

L'air redevint calme et Jack regarda Sandy, qui répondit avec un simple point d'interrogation sur sa tête. Jack soupira alors et répondit.

''Je pense qu'après vingt-trois ans de cette vie, la 'nouveauté' s'est effacée. Je me sens, je ne sais pas... C'est presque comme si quelque partie de moi est mourante à l'intérieur, à côté de la douleur de savoir que je manque tellement de la vie d'Emily à chaque fois que je suis absent... Je commence à me demander si ça le mérite. Est-ce que ça le mérite de s'agripper à cela? Est-ce que ça le mérite de ne pouvoir devenir comme les autres Esprits des Saisons? Parce que s'ils ont enduré ce que je traverse maintenant... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils ont arrêté de s'en soucier et se sont isolés.''

À ses côtés, les yeux de Sandy s'agrandirent en inquiétude et il se mit à secouer la tête avec véhémence et agiter ses mains en emphase. Au-dessus de sa tête, il dessina une image de Jack riant et souriant alors qu'il jouait avec des enfants. Et alors il en forma une autre où ces enfants ne le voyaient pas, le traversaient parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas, et Jack s'envolait sans même réagir parce qu'il s'en moquait. Ce Jack s'asseyait alors sur un rocher, en solitude, ne souriant plus jamais.

Sandy ne fit pas que renvoyer cette image, il la détruisit en utilisant ses mains puis attrapa le véritable Jack par le poignet. Son regard à ce moment-là était un dont l'Esprit de l'Hiver était certain qu'il pouvait voir jusqu'à son âme, et alors l'expression de Sandy s'adoucit en une sorte de regret, comme il dessinait de nouveau les deux versions de Jack, un jouant avec des enfants et un assit seul, puis il désigna la seconde.

La question était claire. 'C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?'

Jack contempla les deux images pendant un long moment, puis se passe une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

''Non, je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas arrêter de jouer avec les enfants, et je ne veux pas être seul. Mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression que cette partie de moi me glisse entre les doigts parce que je n'ai pas la force de tenir bon.''

Sandy fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, et alors il dessina Emily. Il la montra ainsi qu'un Thomas enfant en hiver, avec Jack présent, et ensuite Jack s'envolait pendant qu'elle restait derrière et Jack revenait. Il répéta la séquence plusieurs fois, et à chaque hiver Thomas était plus grand et Emily changeait un peu... Mais Jack restait le même.

Après cela vint un autre point d'interrogation, et Jack acquiesça à contrecœur.

''Ouais, c'est ça. Ils changent tellement quand je ne peux être avec eux. Ça n'aide pas qu'il y ait des fois entre les Hivers du Sud et du Nord où je m'endors sans le vouloir et me réveille des mois plus tard. Le temps semble passer si vite, et ce qui semblait être une grande quantité de temps avant qu'elle vieillisse et meure ne semble soudainement plus si grande. Ça m'effraie, parce que j'ai arrêté de voir le temps comme un humain, et à la place je considère des décennies comme je considérais autrefois des années. Je sais dans ma tête ce que la nature attend pour les cinq prochains hivers, où le climat doit être dur et où il doit être doux... Mais en même temps je me débats pour penser à quelles histoires je vais raconter aux enfants durant cet Hiver du Nord, ou le suivant. Quels nouveaux jeux vais-je inventer pour eux, et quels sont les anciens auxquels je continuerai à jouer avec eux? C'est comme si 'Jackson Overland' disparaissait, et je suis effrayé.''

Sandy s'installa dans une pause de profonde réflexion, observant leurs alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'image de la Lune reflétée sur la glace polie du lac. Jack n'avait pas été d'humeur à la décorer avec du givre et alors elle brillait comme un miroir.

Le Marchand de Sable se mit à mimer une des histoires de Katherine à propos de miroirs magiques étant utilisés pour regarder des endroits éloignés. Jack reconnut l'histoire immédiatement, et leva un sourcil avec scepticisme alors que Sandy montrait ensuite une image de Jack en créant un.

''Tu penses que je devrais essayer de faire un miroir magique? Je fais de la glace, pas du verre.''

Sandy roula les yeux et désigna le reflet de la Lune sur la glace, faisant cligner Jack en surprise. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué cela auparavant, concernant la glace?

''La glace peut refléter des images... Un miroir fait en glace?'' Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. ''Si je peux inventer un nouveau moyen d'utiliser ma magie, de faire un miroir à travers lequel je peux voir, je pourrais regarder Emily et la famille même durant l'Été du Nord! Je pourrais rester au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et ne jamais me retrouver de nouveau du mauvais côté d'Achieng, et pourtant ne jamais rater ce qui se passe à la maison!''

Jack laissa sortir un cri d'excitation, les vents répondant à son exubérance en le faisant tournoyer dans l'air dans une joie partagée. Pendant ce temps, Sandy leva la tête, souriant devant un travail accompli, et en voyant Jack sorti de sa dépression. L'Esprit de l'Hiver avait de nouveau un rêve, un de créer un moyen de veiller sur le village et de partager les moments heureux de la vie de sa famille, même quand les circonstances exigeaient qu'il ne soit pas présent.

Jack remarqua à peine quand Sandy partit, il était trop occupé, perché là où il était sur les rochers à côté du lac. Il fallu une bonne quantité de concentration pour faire un disque de glace parfaitement plate de la taille de sa paume puisque la substance voulait former des cristaux scintillants ou des formes qui étaient ridées comme si elles étaient formées par le vent ou de l'eau courante.

Une fois qu'il obtint cela, il grimaça en l'inspectant, découvrant que voir à travers l'empêchait de se concentrer sur un reflet qui pourrait être visible. Il fallait un dos opaque, et il en fit un en permettant à un côté du disque de se dresser un tapis scintillant de petits cristaux tous serrés ensemble. Il pouvait maintenant voir son visage dans son miroir de glace, aussi longtemps qu'il n'y avait rien de brillant derrière.

Durant les mois suivants, Jack continua à travailler sur ses miroirs, devenant capable, avec de la pratique, de les former de plus en plus grands jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à en produire un deux fois plus grand que lui-même. Celui-ci finit par décorer un mur dans le Palais de Glace, où il résidait dans les jours juste avant le début de l'Hiver du Sud.

À la moitié de l'Hiver du Sud, Jack commença à se sentir frustré. Ayant décidé que peut-être c'était mieux de faire plus petit pendant qu'il essayait encore de comprendre comment il pouvait leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait, il continua. Jusqu'au jour où il jeta et détruisit sa dernière tentative, et effraya plusieurs Lutins d'Hiver au passage.

Il s'assit sur le sol gelé parmi les éclats, combattant la déception et s'en voulant pour échouer en dépit de ses si nombreuses tentatives. Encore une fois, sans lui demander, les vents cherchèrent et amenèrent Sandy. Le petit homme doré se laissa tomber au sol à côté de l'Esprit de l'Hiver et se mit à rassembler les éclats en une pile ordonnée.

Jack soupira mais ne redressa pas la tête.

''Tu as déjà eu des problèmes comme ça? Je veux dire, je t'ai vu faire des formes énormes en sable solide qui bougent. As-tu toujours été capable de faire ça ou as-tu dû apprendre?''

Jack le regarda à présent et Sandy laissa sortir un petit soupir. Il commença alors à écrire en lettres de sable au-dessus de sa tête. Ça demandait plus de temps que d'utiliser des symboles, mais ça lui permettait de dire exactement ce qu'il voulait que Jack 'entende'.

Jack se mit à lire les mots qui apparaissaient et s'effaçaient, les murmurant doucement.

'' 'Je n'en ai pas toujours été capable. Au début, seule l'imagination des enfants pouvait donner forme au sable de rêves. Mais alors je me suis demandé, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas en être capable également? C'était mon sable, alors pourquoi pas? Ce fut quand j'appris que toutes les capacités, les talents, les pouvoirs... ils viennent de la croyance. Crois dans ton cœur que tes miroirs refléteront un endroit éloigné, plutôt que ce qui se tient devant eux.' '' Jack se leva. ''Dis-tu que tous les Immortels sont comme ça? Ils commencent avec des capacités instinctives, mais peuvent en apprendre de nouvelle aussi s'ils essaient?''

Sandy haussa de nouveau les épaules, dessinant Jack faisant de la neige et un miroir en glace, et il hocha la tête. Il dessina alors ce qui était évidemment Achieng débutant un feu et sa tentative de faire le même miroir en glace, et alors il secoua la tête.

Jack acquiesça, comprenant.

''Alors ils peuvent inventer de nouvelles façons d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs, aussi longtemps que ce qu'ils essaient est compatible avec les matériaux que leurs pouvoirs leur donnent. La glace peut refléter la lumière et les images, donc je peux faire des miroirs qui montrent des endroits éloignés. Je dois juste vraiment croire que je peux?''

Le sourire de Sandy s'élargit et il fit une image d'Ombric, faisant rire Jack.

''Bien sûr! Le Premier Sort, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé?'' Il dansa un peu sur place, son impatience le faisant s'agiter, avant qu'il crée sans effort un nouveau miroir de la taille de sa main et le laisse pendre dans l'air devant eux. Jack posa ensuite gentiment ses doigts sur sa surface et ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration. ''Je crois, je crois, je crois... Montre-moi mon lac. Montre-moi, pour que je puisse le voir comme si j'y étais en ce moment-même.''

Quand rien n'arriva, et que Jack regarda Sandy, son collègue immortel l'encouragea à continuer à essayer. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que ça fonctionne dès la première fois. Au final ce fut environ une heure plus tard, après des douzaines et des douzaines de tentatives, que Jack abandonna presque en frustration avant de forcer ce sentiment à se changer en foi à la place. À cet instant il sentit le picotement du flot de pouvoir, et retira ses doigts loin du miroir qui avait maintenant une bande de lumière bleue pâle qui se propageait depuis son centre.

Et comme la lumière passait, elle laissa derrière elle l'image d'une vue qu'il connaissait si bien... C'était son lac, et le champs-de-vue étroit offert par le petit miroir semblait être de quelque part près du sol. Lui et Sandy le savaient, parce qu'il y avait de l'herbe et des fleurs d'été qui en bloquaient une partie.

Jack se pencha plus près, regardant l'image en admiration.

''Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai fait!'' Il s'arrêta, commençant à lever sa main vers le miroir. ''Et... ça donne vraiment l'impression que j'y suis. Tu ne peux même plus voir la glace au milieu du miroir, c'est comme regarder à travers une fenêtre ouverte.''

Il voulut toucher le miroir pour confirmer la présence de la glace invisible et à la place sa main passa à travers. Il la retira brusquement en surprise, puis après un regard échangé avec Sandy, il passa la tête d'un côté du miroir pendant que Sandy allait de l'autre côté. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux capables de voir l'arrière du miroir, il repassa sa main à travers... À l'arrière du miroir, il n'y en avait aucun signe.

Jack tira de nouveau sa main, surpris, et regarda Sandy.

''J'ai senti la chaleur, le vent, c'était comme si ma main était là-bas.''

Sandy cligna, et après avoir regardé entre Jack et le miroir de glace, il passa nonchalamment son propre bras à travers et revint avec une poignée d'herbe et de fleurs. Il les laissa tomber au sol et applaudit en félicitations.

Jack regarda.

''Pourquoi tu me félicites? Je n'essayais même pas de faire ça! Je voulais juste voir le lac... comme si j'y étais.''

Sandy sourit et dessina une image de North utilisant un de ses globes à neige pour voyager à travers le monde, et ensuite une de Bunnymund tapant un pied au sol pour faire apparaître un tunnel magique. Il représenta alors plus d'une douzaine d'autres immortels, de rangs majeurs et mineurs, utilisant leurs propres façons de bouger rapidement et souvent instantanément d'un endroit à un autre. Les portails magique d'un genre ou d'un autre étaient en fait plutôt communs parmi les immortels, ses symboles disaient. Jack savait aussi, d'avoir lu des livres sur divers immortels tout en étant à Santoff Claussen, que beaucoup d'entre eux ne pouvaient faire leur travail sans de tels moyens de transport, parce que la plupart des immortels ne pouvaient voler.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il savait que la plupart de ces immortels avaient des moyens pour voyager instantanément parce qu'ils en avaient besoin, mais pas lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

''Est-ce que tu dis que, si je peux apprendre à les faire plus grands, je peux les utiliser comme des portes?'' Sandy acquiesça, et le froncement de Jack devint ironique. ''D'accord, je vais admettre qu'ils me feraient économiser un peu de temps pour les devoirs d'avalanche, mais vraiment, le reste de mon travail nécessite que je vole à travers les cieux d'endroit à endroit. Et pour être honnête, je préfère voler. Faire un seul pas, et ne pas chevaucher les vents, ne serait pas aussi marrant.''

Sandy dessina une image de Jack écrivant une lettre et, utilisant un Miroir de Glace, la posant sur la table à côté du lit d'Emily. Et alors une autre d'Emily écrivant une lettre, la laissant au même endroit, et Jack la récupérant en utilisant un autre miroir.

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent en réalisation.

''Je pourrais lui envoyer des lettres, même durant l'Été du Nord?'' Il commença à s'exciter. ''Même si je ne peux pas y aller, je pourrai toujours avoir les toutes dernières nouvelles sur ce qui se passe!''

Sandy fit un point d'interrogation, ajouta une image de Jack faisant un grand miroir et passant à travers. Les utiliserait-il jamais en tant que portes?

Jack haussa les épaules.

''Je suppose que je pourrais en utiliser un s'il y a une urgence, mais vraiment... Je préfère voler, et il n'y a aucun immortel qui puisse traverser le monde plus vite que moi sans utiliser un raccourci magique.'' Il sourit. ''Ma seule motivation à ce point pour maîtriser le fait de les faire plus grands c'est pour que je puisse avoir une plus grande vue. Je ne peux presque rien voir à travers cette chose à moins que j'y colle mon visage.''

Il atteint à travers le miroir pour rassembler sa propre poignée d'herbe et de fleurs, et son sourire prit soudainement une teinte de malice.

''Je me demande...''

Il toucha le cadre gelé du miroir et l'image changea, montrant la place du Sanctuaire d'Hiver et plusieurs Lutins d'Hiver qui s'y baladaient. Jack recula alors de quelques pas, conjura une boule de neige dans sa main, et la jeta à travers le miroir avec une précision infaillible.

Un malheureux lutin prit la boule à l'arrière de la tête, atterrissant face la première au sol, pendant que tout autour le reste des lutins se mettait à se blâmer l'un l'autre pour la boule de neige et un combat total de boules de neige commença.

En même temps, à l'intérieur du Palais de Glace, Jack et Sandy se mirent à rire.

''Je vais tellement m'amuser avec ça.''


	17. Brillant Souvenir

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Brillant Souvenir

'2 octobre 1738' est ce que les chiffres de glace sur le mur déclaraient, placés au-dessus d'une paire de crochets qui tenaient un certain bâton de bois, qui en retour se trouvait au-dessus du 'lit'. Ce lit n'était rien de plus qu'une plaque de glace avec une grosse pile de neige entassée dessus, et enfoui dans cette neige comme si c'était une couverture, se trouvait l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Le discret son de rouages ronronnant venait de derrière le mur, un doux bruit d'arrière-plan auquel il était habitué à présent, mais rien ne pouvait ignorer le son qui était sur le point de remplacer le premier.

Derrière le mur il y avait quelque chose de similaire à un calendrier perpétuel et un réveil, créés par Ombric puis construits par Jack pour que le pouvoir dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver l'alimente et le garde éternellement en état de marche. Et cette 'horloge', une fois par jour exactement à la même heure, jouait un air mélodieux mais TRÈS bruyant utilisant deux douzaines de cloches faites de glace, tout comme le reste des rouages et pivots.

Les cloches commencèrent à sonner, assez fort pour faire trembler la neige sur le lit, et une tête de cheveux blancs émergea de cet amas de neige.

Jack bâilla et tendit le bras pour attraper son bâton de sur son perchoir avant de flotter hors de la neige et de la brasser pour l'aplatir de nouveau comme le faisaient les gens normaux pour arranger leurs couvertures. Il atterrit alors sur le sol poli et se rendit là où un Miroir de Glace d'environ quarante-cinq centimètres de large était maintenu dans un reposoir de glace délicatement cannelé. À ses côtés se trouvait un grand fauteuil, aussi fait de glace, qui avait été rembourré avec de la neige à la place des coussins.

Il se laissa tomber confortablement parmi cette neige, au moment même où le miroir chatoya. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à les faire bien plus grands que celui-ci mais au moins il avait perfectionné leur contrôle sans avoir à les toucher. En ce qui concerne où il regardait avec celui-ci, c'était le chevet dans la maison d'Emily et Albert.

Jack cligna, regardant en curiosité la boule de tissu plié et un petit bout de papier sur cette table. Son 'réveil' était construit en partie pour cette raison, pour qu'il vérifie toujours pour les messages de sa s?ur à la même heure chaque jour. Mais il se pencha également pour passer sa tête à travers, et confirmer qu'il n'y avait aucun visiteur dans la maison avant qu'il attrape les objets sur la table... La première année où il avait commencé à utiliser les Miroirs de Glace de cette façon, il avait presque présenté un des voisins d'Emily à la vue d'une lettre flottante. Ce n'avait été que la réactivité d'Albert, se décalant sur le côté pour bloquer cette vue, qui l'avait empêché. 'Vérifier avant de prendre' était désormais la règle, et Jack y obéissait.

L'intérieur de la cabine était vide, même s'il y avait les signes habituels qu'Emily et Albert venaient juste de déjeuner avant de sortir. C'était tôt le matin à l'heure du village, ce qui faisait près de midi au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Jack. Il suivait l'heure du village pour tout de toute façon.

Il attrapa le paquet et la note, les levant prudemment à travers le miroir avant de changer la vue à une image de son lac. Mais alors il changea d'avis et altéra l'image pour une vue de Santoff Claussen. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt là, et c'était toujours à couper le souffle à voir. En plus, il pouvait distinguer les sons à travers ses miroirs maintenant, et écouter les enfants de Santoff Claussen jouer avec Ours mettait un sourire sur son visage.

Soupirant avec contentement, Jack se renfonça dans la neige de son siège et ouvrit la note d'Emily. Quelques instants plus tard il était dans les airs, souriant d'oreille à oreille grâce aux nouvelles qu'elle contenait.

Thomas, qui avait à présent dix-sept ans, allait bientôt épouser son amour d'enfance, Clarrise, et ce serait un mariage d'hiver! Clarrise avait un an de moins que Thomas, mais elle avait été une des plus ardentes croyantes de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Elle n'avait arrêté de pouvoir le voir que l'été dernier, alors rallumer sa croyance avec l'aide d'une flocon de neige spécial ne serait pas dur.

Jack rigola à propos d'autre chose. Il savait aussi que Thomas était complètement épris d'elle, il l'avait taquiné sans merci sur cela durant les trois années passées avec des questions comme 'alors, quand vas-tu lui demander?'.

Il mit la note de côté, après qu'il soit retombé dans son fauteuil, pour examiner le paquet qui était avec. Quand il déplia la masse, la découverte de ce dont il s'agissait le fit sourire de nouveau. Emily avait gémit sans fin au dernier Hiver du Nord sur l'état de sa chemise qui avait été accrochée à plusieurs endroits et déchirées à d'autres. Il semblait que tout ce qui n'était pas proche de sa peau comme ses leggings, ou protégé par magie comme sa cape de Santoff Claussen, n'obtenait qu'une maigre protection de ses pouvoirs. Vingt sept ans passés à se jeter dans les airs, la neige et les bois avait coûté cher à sa pauvre chemise, alors Emily lui en avait fait une nouvelle, et un nouveau gilet pour aller avec.

Et il savait que s'il ne les portait pas quand il arriverait avec les premières neiges, elle voudrait savoir pourquoi.

Jack rit, enlevant sa cape, sa chemise en lambeaux et son gilet avant d'enfiler les nouveaux avec l'empressement d'un enfant. La nouvelle chemise était faite d'un doux lin épais, et avait dû être coûteuse même si Emily s'entêterait si jamais il en parlait. Il y avait une rangée de petits boutons en bois au-devant, dont il devinait qu'Albert avait sculpté chacun d'eux puisqu'ils avaient tous un flocon de neige gravé dessus. Le nouveau gilet était fait de laine grise, pour correspondre à sa cape, et Emily avait brodé des schémas de givre stylisés dessus le long des bords de devant.

Quand il eut mis les deux vêtements, Jack admira comment la glace causée naturellement sur ses habits s'était installée sur les flocons de neige des boutons et s'était ajoutée au 'givre' sur le gilet également. Une fois qu'il eut remis sa cape de laine grise, il créa un long miroir non enchanté pour qu'il puisse voir à quoi il ressemblait. Et s'il devait se décrire en des termes qu'Emily utiliserait pour le taquiner, il semblait plutôt élégant si l'on ignorait ses leggings en lambeaux. Elle s'était plaint de leur état aussi, mais il avait été têtu à ce sujet. Il aimait la façon dont ils lui donnaient un air légèrement voyou. Espiègle, il lui avait dit. Il les voyait trop comme une partie de lui pour jamais vouloir en changer.

Les nouveaux vêtements revêtus, il se rassit pour regarder le soleil se coucher sur Santoff Claussen. Il changea ensuite l'image pour montrer une vue distante du Palais des Dents, où le soleil se coucherait dans une heure. Le miroir était positionné au point le plus proche auquel il avait osé s'approcher de la maison de Toothiana, cela étant la limite qu'il avait découvert sur ses Miroirs de Glace. Il pouvait seulement voir, et de ce fait créer des portails y menant, les endroits où il avait déjà été et avait déjà vu. Ce qui, incidemment, signifiait qu'il pouvait les faire pratiquement n'importe où dans les couloirs aériens supérieurs frigides, mais plus près du sol il était plus limité, pas que ça gêne. Il pouvait descendre des hauteurs supérieures jusqu'au niveau du sol en moins d'une minute. Mais ça signifiait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ou voyager à l'intérieur de bâtiments à moins qu'il y soit entré. Un fait frustrant qu'il avait découvert quand il avait essayé d'entrer dans le Terrier de Bunnymund pour jeter un coup d'?il en cachette, seulement pour être incapable d'obtenir une image sur le miroir.

Dommage, vraiment, il voulait découvrir comment Bunnymund réussissait à peindre tellement d'?ufs chaque année.

Jack soupira, à l'aise dans son coussin de neige alors qu'il regardait le soleil se coucher sur le Palais des Dents, et il renvoya ensuite l'image et quitta sa chambre. Il alla au niveau inférieur de son palais, et à une grande pièce qu'il avait ajouté dans une nouvelle aire à l'arrière. C'était une sphère énorme, comme si on était à l'intérieur d'un globe, avec une grande flèche au milieu où un simple tabouret de glace était posé au sommet. Couvrant les murs se trouvaient des milliers de miroirs de glace de la taille d'une main, et comme il s'asseyait sur la plate-forme, chacun d'eux présenta une image du ciel avec des aperçus brumeux de nuage, terre, ou eau vers le fond comme c'était très loin du point de vue.

Les miroirs sur une moitié de la pièce montraient la nuit, et l'autre moitié montrait le jour, avec une région de crépuscule et d'aube là où ils se rencontraient. De petites brises se mirent à aller et venir à travers ces portails et, plutôt que d'attendre une heure pour qu'un vent en particulier arrive avec des nouvelles sur le climat, Jack était mis au courant des conditions locales pour chacune de ses régions du monde choisies, en seulement quelques secondes.

Il s'était mis à surveiller le climat du monde de cette façon, durant le long et ennuyeux intermédiaire entre les Hivers du Nord. Un : ça lui permettait d'espionner les changements climatiques que ses collègues Esprits des Saisons réalisaient. Deux : c'était en fait plutôt intéressant de regarder le jour et la nuit encercler les murs de son Hall des Miroirs, parce qu'il avait aussi quatre miroirs légèrement plus grands installés au quatre coins de son perchoir. C'était à travers ceux-là qu'il voyait les choses plus près du sol.

Il appela une vue de Thomas, qui était assis avec Clarrise sur un banc à la limite de la place du village. Clarrise était une assez jolie brune, avec bien plus de taches de rousseur qu'elle ne l'aimait. Cependant, Jack savait que Thomas trouvait toutes ces taches de rousseur adorables.

Jack sourit à la vue, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait offrir en cadeau de mariage tout en reconnaissant en même temps qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien leur donner sauf une belle chute de neige le jour de leur mariage. Ça ferait l'affaire. Et ce fut après deux jours supplémentaires de surveillance du climat que Jack ressentit la traction de l'Hiver du Nord et vola hors du sanctuaire avec un rire.

~(-)~

Le village était empli de l'anticipation habituelle, la plupart de ceux étant présents regardant le poteau à tempête. Tout le monde attendait l'arrivée de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, les enfants en particulier, mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'il allait y avoir un changement dans la routine habituelle.

Jack se débattait pour ne pas rire alors qu'il laissait un 'cadeau' de dernière minute dans la cabine construite pour Thomas et Clarrise. Il devait rester silencieux, ou alors les enfants à proximité pourraient entendre son rire familier, mais grâce à un Miroir de Glace et à une fenêtre mal fermée, il réussit à finir de laisser sa surprise.

Ceci fait, Jack sauta en arrière dans les bois avant de foncer dans le ciel pour descendre sur le poteau d'au-dessus comme si rien n'était différent de la norme. Les enfants le virent arriver, ils acclamaient comme toujours, et il gela le poteau pour signaler aux villageois que les festivités pouvaient commencer.

Il fit signe à sa s?ur et sa famille dans une promesse silencieuse de les rejoindre lorsqu'il aurait suffisamment fatigué les enfants du village pour leur échapper. Il commençait à faire sombre quand il y parvint, et c'était seulement parce que les parents les avaient appelé pour rentrer chez eux.

Il atterrit sur le porche de la cabine de Thomas, Clarrise étant retournée à la maison de ses parents puisque la coutume voulait que son neveu vive dans la maison seul jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient officiellement mariés. C'était là qu'il attendait quand Thomas et Emily approchèrent de la maison. Albert était occupé à couper plus de bûches pour la pile de bois avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre.

Jack sourit.

''Je vous ai manqué?''

Emily rendit ce sourire, l'expression accentuant les rides se trouvant maintenant aux coins de ses yeux. L'âge commençait à se voir chez elle.

''Comme toujours, même avec les lettres.''

Le regard de Jack passa à Thomas, et il désigna la maison.

''J'ai laissé une surprise pour toi là-dedans. Vas-y, va voir.''

Thomas approcha de la maison et s'arrêta quand il eut atteint le porche.

''Devrais-je être inquiet?''

''Nah, c'est une bonne surprise.''

Thomas ouvrit la porte et entra, et une fois qu'il fut hors de vue il y eut un soudain 'Ooof!' avant qu'il appelle.

''Jack! Éloigne ces lutins de moi!''

Jack rit et se précipita dans la maison, suivit par Emily qui se tenait à la porte et s'efforçait de ne pas rire devant la scène à l'intérieur.

Thomas était pratiquement complètement immobilisé par la foule d'environ une douzaine de Lutins d'Hiver qui s'agrippaient à ses bras, ses jambes et son torse. Jack rit de nouveau, s'appuyant sur son bâton.

''Mais je pensais que tu aimerais... Je n'ai vraiment rien que je puisse te donner en cadeau de mariage, alors je me suis dit que des câlins feraient l'affaire.''

Emily commença à rigoler, puis avança pour extraire son fils, seulement pour que le lutin qu'elle tenait transfère son attention sur elle. Elle regarda alors son frère, riant encore.

''Jack, c'est un magnifique 'cadeau', mais vraiment. Thomas ne peut épouser Clarrise avec ces adorables petits amis agrippés à lui.''

Jack haussa les épaules et siffla une fois, avant d'incliner rapidement sa tête vers la porte ouverte dans un ordre silencieux. Les Lutins d'Hiver lâchèrent Thomas et Emily à contrec?ur, mais un ou deux parvinrent encore à donner un dernier câlin à la paire avant de courir vers la porte. Jack la ferma alors et s'installa sur une chaise tout près avec un soupir.

''J'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'hier que tu étais un tout petit enfant, Thomas, et que je te tenais dans mes bras. Pourtant maintenant tu es sur le point de te marier. Promets-moi que tu me mettras au courant quand des enfants seront attendus.''

Thomas rit.

''Comme si je n'allais pas le faire.'' Il fit un pause, pensif. ''Quand vas-tu aider Clarrise à se rappeler de toi de nouveau?''

Jack grimaça un peu, mais il remplaca alors l'expression par un sourire.

''Le matin après le mariage sera le mieux, je pense. Amène-là au lac juste après l'aube. Ce sera trop tôt pour que les enfants du village viennent me chercher pour des jeux.'' Il devint silencieux, regardant toujours son neveu pensivement. ''… J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce n'était qu'hier. Le temps passe si vite.''

''Jack, tu vas bien?''

Emily s'approcha de lui, plaçant sa main sur son épaule, et il acquiesça.

''Je vais bien. J'ai mes moments, quand je pense au jour où tu seras partie, mais alors je me dis que quoi qu'il arrive j'aurai toujours tous les souvenirs heureux que nous avons partagé ensemble.''

Elle hocha la tête et l'enlaça fort.

''C'est vrai, et dans quelques jours nous en créerons un autre.''

Et ce fut le cas, c'est avec une délicate chute de neige éclairée par le soleil levant brillant dans le ciel clair à l'est que plus tard cette semaine-là, Thomas et Clarrise échangèrent leurs v?ux. Leur jour béni par encore plus de signes d'approbation de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, quand les avant-toits de toutes les maisons furent givrés avec des schémas pareils à des guirlandes de fleurs. Ce fut un sentiment d'allégresse qui se répéta le jour suivant au lac, quand le touché d'un flocon de neige spécial, et les mots rassurants de son nouveau mari, ouvrirent grands les yeux de Clarrise à l'Esprit de l'Hiver qu'elle avait arrêté d'être capable de voir.

La vie était bonne, regarder leur vie et leur bonheur était bien, et Jack savait qu'il avait une nouvelle image à ajouter à sa collection grandissante de sculptures. Le sourire radieux de Clarrise, debout avec un bras autour de Thomas pendant que son autre main agrippait une boule de neige prête à être jetée sur Jack. Une qui fut facilement évitée, suivit par un éclat de rire de Jack.

Oui, la vie était bonne, pour aussi longtemps qu'elle durerait.


	18. Lâcher Prise

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Contrairement au chapitre précédent, qui était assez léger, celui-ci est plutôt lourd, sentimentalement parlant. Mais c'est également un tournant dans l'histoire. Honnêtement, je n'aime pas vous laisser avec un chapitre aussi déprimant juste avant le week-end mais mon rythme de parution m'a un peu piégé à ce niveau-là. Un conseil pour les âmes sensibles : préparez les mouchoirs.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Lâcher Prise

'3 octobre 1768' disaient les chiffres sur le mur, tandis que les cloches sonnaient leur appel journalier et Jack baillait comme il le faisait toujours avant de flotter hors de son tas de neige personnel. Il arborait un sourire particulièrement large alors qu'il effectuait son dernier tour du sanctuaire pour s'assurer que tout était comme ça le devrait, puis il s'élança à travers le tunnel menant à la surface et haut dans le ciel, tirant l'hiver à sa suite.

Il était l'Esprit de l'Hiver depuis cinquante-sept ans, il avait donc soixante-quinze ans. Emily avait plaisanté à ce sujet l'hiver dernier, disant que l'âge commençait enfin à correspondre à ses cheveux. Ils avaient tous rit à cela, elle et Thomas, Clarrise et leurs trois enfants, et même leurs quatre petits-enfants. Un touche de tristesse était qu'Albert n'était plus avec eux. Il était mort en 1765, tué par une fièvre qui avait traversé le village emportant plusieurs des villageois les plus jeunes et les plus âgés avec elle.

Emily n'avait pas été la même après ça, une petite partie de son scintillement s'était atténuée, mais elle gardait toujours ses sourires et son rire, et elle menait toujours le Festival de Première Neige chaque année. La Famille Bennett était devenue la gardienne du Temple de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, et Emily était sans aucun doute la chef de famille. Ils se démarquaient dans leur partie grandissante des traditions du village, et Jack ne pouvait pas être plus fier d'eux, sa famille.

Souriant encore en anticipation d'un autre Hiver du Nord amusant, Jack fit son circuit annuel du Nord du Monde. Fondant en piqué sur les montagnes et les hauts plateaux neigeux, passant des vallées basses et des glaciers, il mettait l'hiver en place. Il ne neigeait pas partout, en fait il ne neigeait que dans une poignée d'endroits, et une seule de ces chutes de neige était délibérée. Et quand il finit de mettre l'Hiver du Nord en mouvement, Jack vola à cet endroit et atterrit au sommet du poteau à tempête une heure après l'aube.

Le village avait une très fine couverture de neige, qui brillait dans la lumière matinale et offrait un contraste éclatant avec les guirlandes sur les porches et les baies dans le temple en-dessous de lui. Les enfants qui l'attendaient acclamèrent tous son arrivée, et il rendit leurs sourires avec une courbette exagérée pendant qu'autour d'eux les adultes souriaient également à la confirmation du retour de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Jack gela le poteau, toujours souriant, mais alors son sourire se figea quand il remarqua quelque chose... Emily n'était pas parmi ceux qui attendaient, et pourtant le reste de la famille était là.

Thomas rencontra son regard et inclina la tête vers les enfants du village. Il mimait silencieusement quelques mots.

'Ils veulent que tu joues avec eux... Viens chez moi, plus tard. Emily t'attend.'

Jack ne pouvait que regarder comme Thomas et Clarrise se tournaient et rentraient dans leur cabine, mais il fut alors forcé de donner son attention à leurs petits-enfants et les autres jeunes qui réclamaient qu'il fasse assez de neige pour une bataille de boules de neige.

Jack les obligea, se faisant éventuellement attraper dans l'amusement et le rire jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient épuisés à la mi-journée à cause de leurs jeux et aillent aider leurs parents pour le reste des festivités. Ce fut alors qu'il put enfin se retirer et atterrir sur le porche de la maison de Thomas. Il frappa à la porte et attendit jusqu'à ce que son neveu ouvre.

Thomas sortit, bloquant l'entrée et refusant de rencontrer le regard de Jack alors qu'il murmurait.

''Oncle Jack, il n'y a pas de façon facile de dire cela... Ma mère n'a plus longtemps à vivre, elle est alitée depuis des semaines, mais je pense qu'elle a tenu pour toi. Pour te voir arriver avec l'hiver une dernière fois.''

Jack le regarda, ses yeux écarquillés avec déni avant qu'ils s'étrécissent en colère.

''Elle est mourante? Elle est malade depuis si longtemps et aucun de vous ne me l'a dit?!''

''… Jack, ne crie pas sur mon fils.''

Les mots étaient à peine au-dessus d'un murmure mais il les entendit. Jack poussa Thomas et entra dans la maison où Clarrise était assise dans une chaise près du lit sur lequel était allongée Emily.

Clarrise se leva et alla à la porte, la fermant derrière elle pour que le frère et le sœur puissent être seuls. Mais Jack remarqua à peine son départ, pas alors qu'il observait le forme frêle de sa sœur aux cheveux grisonnants.

''E-Emily...''

Elle lui sourit faiblement et désigna la chaise.

''Assieds-toi, Jack. Ne reste pas là, debout comme un garçon qui a perdu ses chaussures et vient juste de le remarquer.''

La plaisanterie le fit s'étouffer, alors même qu'un sourire tirait le coin de sa bouche. Il s'assit dans la chaise, retenant ses pouvoirs pour que pas même une miette de givre ne s'agrippe à ses vêtements. Ainsi il ne refroidirait pas l'air, et donc le seul froid à la toucher serait sa main enroulée autour des siennes à elle.

''Je suis rentré.''

Une larme monta au coin d'un des ses yeux, coulant sur sa joue au lieu de geler comme elle l'aurait fait normalement, et elle serra sa main.

''N'en veux pas à la famille, ils te l'ont seulement caché parce que je le leur ai dit. Je leur ai dit de me soigner dans cette maison, pour que tu ne me voies pas alitée quand tu récupères les lettres chez moi. Je leur ai dit de ne pas te le dire, pour que tu puisses sourire et rire aux histoires contenues dans ces lettres, sans que ma maladie jette une ombre sur toi. Je leur ai dit de cacher que j'étais malade, pour que le savoir de ma mort prochaine ne gâche pas le Festival de Première Neige.''

Jack sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler en prélude à un sanglot, mais le ravala de force.

''Tu l'as caché, parce que tu ne voulais pas que je sois malheureux?''

Emily acquiesça, toujours souriante.

''Je savais que ce jour viendrait éventuellement, et je pouvais voir que même si tu le savais aussi, tu faisais tout ce que tu pouvais pour l'ignorer et le renier. Tu cachais ces pensées douloureuses, parce que tu ne voulais pas que quiconque s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne voulais pas que tes sentiments affectent le bonheur des enfants... Et donc, alors même que tu essayais de renier ce jour inévitable, je me préparais. Pour m'assurer que ça soit aussi indolore que possible pour toi. Que tu n'aies pas à te tenir à mes côtés et à me regarder m'éteindre lentement. Qu'à la place nous ayons notre chance de nous dire adieu, mais sans le temps pour des regrets persistants.''

Jack prit sa main avec les deux siennes maintenant, un autre sanglot menaçant de lui échapper.

''Pourquoi? J'aurais pu être là pour toi, j'aurais pu venir plus tôt, durant l'Automne du Nord, et être là à tes côtés. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça seule!''

Les larmes coulaient des yeux d'Emily à présent, et elle soupira.

''Oh, Jack... L'Esprit de l'Hiver est ici, au chevet d'une simple mortelle, pleurant. Tu as des devoirs, Jack, et bien que tu seras toujours mon frère, j'ai dû accepter que tu fais partie de quelque chose de bien plus important que moi... J'ai accepté cette vérité, et maintenant tu dois l'accepter également. J'ai tenu de tout mon cœur pour que je puisse être là pour toi, j'ai tenu à la croyance de te revoir, pour que je puisse t'aider à traverser cela. Ma croyance m'a tenu ici jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle ne peut me retenir éternellement, et ta croyance non plus ne peut empêcher cela d'arriver... Tu dois me laisser partir, Jack.''

Jack resta assis là, les deux se regardant l'un l'autre en silence, avant qu'il laisse sortir un souffle tremblant et incline sa tête, acquiesçant. Quand il la releva, il arborait un sourire chancelant.

''D'accord, mais je serai là pour toi. Je serai là jusqu'à la fin.''

Le regard d'Emily était scrutant.

''Eh bien, tu ne peux être ici tout le temps. Qu'en est-il des enfants? Ils ne peuvent se passer du meilleur camarade de jeu hivernal de tous les temps.'' Elle sourit. ''Tu dois encore leur raconter leur première histoire de cet hiver. Laquelle as-tu choisi?''

Jack hésita, mais alors il lui rendit son sourire.

''Celle sur l'Oie des Neiges Himalayenne.''

Le sourire d'Emily s'élargit.

''C'est une bonne histoire... Ça fait quelques années que tu ne l'as pas raconté. Aucun des enfants actuels ne l'a entendu.''

''Je sais, c'est pourquoi je l'ai choisi.''

Jack faisait encore de son mieux pour ne pas sangloter ou fondre en larmes alors qu'Emily glissait sa main hors des siennes et la ramenait sous la chaleur de ses couvertures tout en fermant les yeux.

''Joue avec les enfants près de la maison demain. Je veux t'entendre leur raconter leur histoire, et je veux les entendre rire alors qu'ils jouent avec toi.''

Jack hocha la tête, son corps tout entier tremblant bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour le cacher.

''Je le ferai. Je promets, ils riront et s'amuseront plus que tu ne l'as jamais entendu auparavant.''

Quand Jack sortit de la maison, son visage normalement pâle était rougi, même si l'air froid s'occupa rapidement de ça. Thomas et Clarrise attendaient là pour donner leurs propres mots et gestes de soutien, mais il restait trop blessé intérieurement pour pleinement les accepter.

Il se retira dans un arbre près de la cabine, où il pouvait regarder Emily dormir à travers l'espace entre les volets. Elle dormait encore quand il entra au matin et s'assit avec elle pendant une heure, et quand elle se réveilla enfin tôt dans l'après-midi, elle le gronda pour avoir fait attendre les enfants.

Jack rit à cela, même si c'était doucement, et fit ce qui lui était dit. Il rassembla les enfants du village dans l'aire vide derrière la cabine et s'assit là avec eux pour leur raconter leur première histoire de l'année. Et quand le temps vint pour les jeux, il s'assura que chacun d'entre eux ait été touché par son don de joie et d'amusement. Leur rire résonna assez fort pour que tout le village entende.

Il se faisait tard, et tous sauf les petits-enfants de Thomas étaient rentrés chez eux, quand quelque chose interrompit finalement les jeux... Clarrise, se tenant au coin de la cabine en les regardant, et elle pleurait...

Le sourire de Jack disparu en un instant à l'implication de ces larmes, et sans un mot il se précipita à la porte ouverte de la cabine et entra.

Thomas était assis près de la cheminée avec sa tête dans les mains, et sur le lit dans le coin, Emily était allongée, absolument immobile, avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Jack tomba son bâton dans sa hâte à l'atteindre, ses mains froides attrapant les siennes qui étaient devenues tout aussi froides.

Les sanglots qu'il avait retenu le jour précédent vinrent à présent à la surface alors qu'il la tenait, secouant la tête en déni. Mais alors il se força à regarder son visage, son sourire, et savait qu'elle était morte comme elle l'avait voulu... En l'écoutant apporter du bonheur aux enfants du village.

Jack garda ses pouvoirs sous contrôle, permettant à ses larmes de tremper le devant de la chemise qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Se permettant de pleurer comme un être humain normal, de s'accrocher à cette illusion de ce qu'il était aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que vienne le temps de faire quelque chose d'autre qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire... La laisser partir.

Il était là, assis dans un arbre, comme le jour suivant elle était enterrée à côté d'Albert près du lac. Une partie de Jack voulait crier son deuil, rager et causer des orages pour exprimer ses émotions, mais il ne pourrait jamais faire cela au village. À la place, ce qui tomba fut des flocons de neige si gros que les délicats cristaux de glace à six pointes pouvaient être vus clairement dans chaque touffe. Chacun d'entre eux était comme une grosse larme tombant silencieusement des cieux, différent des galets de glace qui tapaient les branches en-dessous de lui après qu'ils aient dégringolé de ses yeux.

Jack resta là où il était jusqu'à ce que tous les villageois soient partis avant de se diriger vers le tas de terre remuée et de s'agenouiller là. Il regarda alors vers le lac, juste à côté, et combattit un sourire.

''Maintenant je sais ce que tu as ressenti, cet hiver où je suis tombé à travers la glace. Tu étais si forte, tellement plus forte que moi... Tu te rappelles ce jour, quand je suis revenu? Tu te rappelles que nous jouions à la marelle près du lac, comme nous en avions l'habitude chaque jour? Tu te rappelles comment je t'ai amené sur la glace et t'ai tiré tout autour, plus effrayée de tomber parce que j'étais là pour te protéger?''

Il se retourna vers la tombe et, avec un gentil toucher, il la couvrit de givre dessinant des fleurs.

''Où que tu sois, où qu'aillent les gens quand ils meurent, je sais que tu ne m'oublieras pas... Et je te promets, Emily, que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je n'oublierai jamais ma petite sœur, peu importe combien de temps je vis, et je veillerai toujours sur ta famille... Notre famille.'' Il se leva et regarda le ciel, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de laisser les vents le soulever. ''Adieu, Emily.''

Les jours et les semaines suivant passèrent comme dans un brouillard, son deuil toujours récent quand il rendit visite à la famille, mais les bords tranchants commençaient déjà à s'adoucir. Emily avait bien fait son travail, le rendant plus facile pour lui. La découverte soudaine de son état, suivit par sa mort le jour d'après, ne donnant pas le temps à la douleur de s'enfouir trop profondément dans son cœur. Avec sa mort une autre chose était arrivée, le choc final dont il avait besoin pour s'ajuster finalement à être un Immortel. Ça le força à faire ce qu'il avait essayé de renier pendant si longtemps, embrasser sans hésitation le fait qu'il verrait génération après génération des descendants d'Emily vieillir et mourir alors qu'il restait inchangé... Et bien que ça fasse mal, il savait que leur amour et leur support envers lui, la joie qu'il savait qu'il allait partager avec eux, tout ça le méritait.

Mais en même temps il savait aussi qu'il devait commencer à prendre ses distances à un certain point.

Il établit une nouvelle routine, où il jouait avec les enfants du village pendant deux jours, et puis partait pour faire autre chose durant trois jours. Il répéta ce motif pour le reste de l'Hiver du Nord, jusqu'à ce qu'une semaine avant le début du Printemps du Nord, il parte sans s'attarder pour quelques semaines de plus comme il avait l'habitude.

Il vola jusqu'au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, à son palais de glace, et à sa chambre avec son lit/tas de neige. Le miroir sortant du sol qu'il avait fait plus de trente ans auparavant, pour voir comment allait sa nouvelle chemise, était toujours là, et en y regardant dedans, ses propres yeux bleus solennels le regardèrent en retour.

Il avait été l'Esprit de l'Hiver depuis cinquante-sept ans, et avait existé depuis soixante-quinze ans... Et maintenant, plus que jamais auparavant, il se sentait vieux. Il semblait jeune, mais dans son cœur en cet instant, il était un vieil homme. Il se sentait fatigué, une partie de lui ne voulant rien de plus que ça finisse, mais une autre partie s'accrochait avec entêtement à la volonté de vivre.

Il quitta ses cavernes glacées et fila de nouveau dans les cieux, fuyant son reflet et ne pensant pas vraiment où il voulait aller. Mais les vents savaient ce dont il avait besoin, et sans même qu'il le réalise, il se trouva transporté vers une ville où des filins de sable doré cherchaient des enfants. Et alors il vit Sandy, pas trop loin devant.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à atterrir sur le nuage doré, alors même que le vent l'y invitait, et alors il se laissa tomber sur un toit à la place. Sandy le vit tout de suite et avec un petit froncement de sourcils, il descendit et s'assit à côté de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Jack resta immobile dans sa dépression, et silencieux, s'attendant à ce que Sandy parte pour continuer son travail au bout d'un moment. Mais non, le Marchand de Sable resta là où il était, et occasionnellement jetait un filin de sable de rêves dans l'air pour chercher des enfants qui avaient besoin de bons rêves.

C'était presque l'aube quand Jack brisa enfin son silence, et seulement après avoir laissé sortir un soupir qui contenait tout le poids du monde.

''Ma sœur est morte... le jour après que je sois arrivé à la maison avec l'hiver. C'était presque comme si elle... m'avait attendu avant de lâcher prise.'' Il essuya furieusement les larmes qui s'accumulaient et gelaient sur son visage, et alors ses épaules s'affaissèrent. ''T'es-tu jamais senti comme ça? Vieux et fatigué, voulant y mettre fin, mais sachant que tu vas juste continuer à vivre?''

Sandy tendit la main pour le tapoter sur l'épaule en réconfort, son expression sympathique alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Jack lui fit une grimace.

''Alors comment as-tu fait? Comment t'es-tu résolu à continuer? Comment as-tu été capable d'accepter ça?''

Sandy désigna une fenêtre tout près, vers un enfant qui pouvait être vu bordé au lit, et Jack comprit.

''Parce que les enfants avaient besoin de toi... Juste comme les enfants de mon village ont besoin de moi.'' Jack prit une inspiration tremblante et se leva avant de sourire à Sandy. ''Merci, d'avoir écouté, et d'avoir été là pour moi cette nuit. J'apprécie.''

Sandy flotta pour le tapoter de nouveau sur l'épaule dans un évident 'quand tu veux', et Jack soupira avant de rendre le geste et de s'envoler. Retournant au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, pour attendre le prochain Hiver du Nord et le moment où il retournerait auprès des enfants.


	19. Un Pas vers la Compréhension

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Bien moins triste que le précédent, heureusement. Et avec tout un tas de nouveaux persos qui sont assez importants.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Un Pas vers la Compréhension

Jack entra dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver, sentant comme si un poids avait été levé de sur lui. La perte de sa sœur faisait toujours très mal, mais il savait que le meilleur moyen d'honorer sa mémoire était qu'il continue à protéger le village et à rendre les enfants heureux. C'était un but auquel il pouvait s'accrocher en tant que raison pour rester lui-même, plutôt que de se retirer dans la solitude pour devenir un Esprit de l'Hiver qui était froid et insensible envers les humains. Emily avait été sa lumière qui le guidait durant toutes ces années, et elle le serait toujours.

Il portait un sourire de semi-tristesse alors qu'il atterrissait sur la place et entrait dans son palais, seulement pour s'arrêter et se renfrogner quand il trouva la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée.

Mère Nature se tourna pour le regarder et hocha la tête en salutation.

''Cela faisait un moment, Jack.''

Son air renfrogné se renforça et il la passa dans un éclat de colère.

''Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur en ce moment. Partez.''

Son regard le suivit et avant qu'il puisse atteindre l'escalier menant aux niveaux supérieurs du palais, elle parla de nouveau.

''J'ai senti que c'est quelque chose qu'il valait mieux faire attendre jusqu'à ce que ta sœur soit partie. Je t'ai donné du temps pour faire ton deuil, mais le temps pour une attente supplémentaire est passé... Tu t'es occupé de l'Hiver sans assistance bien trop longtemps. Tout comme tes collègues Esprits des Saisons, tu dois recruter des Lieutenants. Au moins, ils aideront en te tenant compagnie, et en te donnant quelque constance dans ta vie.''

Jack s'arrêta au pied des escaliers, mais il ne se tourna pas.

''Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je pense que cinquante-sept années ont prouvé cela.''

Mère Nature soupira.

''Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour t'occuper de l'Hiver lui-même, mais il y a plusieurs Esprits d'Hiver là dehors... Jack, je vais être franche, c'est plus une situation où tu leur donnes un but, que eux t'aidant.'' Jack se tourna, fronçant les sourcils, et elle continua. ''Les Saisons sont délicates, et sans un Esprit de l'Hiver pour les présider, je ne pouvais risquer que de tels individus causent du mal. Ainsi durant tout ce temps, je n'ai fait aucun Immortel de la Nature d'Hiver. En l'absence de tels esprits, même s'ils n'auraient jamais pu les voir ou être conscients de leur existence, les humains peuvent le ressentir. Inconsciemment ils perçoivent les serviteurs d'Ariko, Achieng et Oisin, et perçoivent aussi qu'en Hiver, de telles présences similaires sont absentes. Quand il y a un vide, les humains ont tendance à le remplir avec des explications, des légendes, créées par eux-mêmes.''

Jack lui fit pleinement face, ses yeux s'étrécissant en confusion.

''Est-ce que vous dites que quels que soient les Esprits d'Hiver qui existent, ils sont tous des Immortels de Légende? Pas un seul d'entre eux n'est un Immortel de la Nature comme moi?''

Mère Nature acquiesça gravement.

''Oui. Et pour cette raison, après qu'ils s'élèvent, la plupart disparaissent alors aussi rapidement que de la glace exposée aux flammes. Il pourrait y en avoir eu beaucoup, des centaines, comme le pouvoir de l'Homme de la Lune répondait aux besoins et aux souhaits des humains. Mais ils durent rarement plus de quelques années avant de perdre leur nombre fragile de croyants, et alors la volonté de vivre.''

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent.

''Ils sont morts?''

Mère Nature tint une main sur son cœur, solennelle.

''Les Immortels peuvent mourir. Même si ceux de la Nature doivent d'abord se rendre auprès de l'Esprit des Saisons présidant sur eux et être sevrés de leur Saison. Une fois que cela arrive, ils deviennent des Immortels de Légende et les maîtres de leur propre destin... Lorsqu'ils ont décidé qu'ils en ont assez, ils disparaissent alors simplement comme ils l'auraient fait s'ils étaient restés mortels.''

Jack s'était éloigné des escaliers et rapproché d'elle de plusieurs pas, et il fronçait à présent les sourcils en inquiétude.

''Et il y a des Esprits d'Hiver là dehors maintenant, en danger de disparaître comme ça?''

Elle lui adressa un regard sévère.

''Ne pense pas que tu peux tous les aider, Jack. La plupart méprisent les Immortels de la Nature de la même façon que la plupart des Immortels de la Nature les méprisent. Ils refuseront le moindre contact avec toi... Mais j'ai quatre Immortels spécifiques à l'esprit, que j'aimerais que tu trouves, et aussi une Tribu de Mythe, les Selkies. Ces derniers sont un petit nombre, et gravement menacés par l'empiétement des humains dans les mers autour de leurs derniers territoires. Ils ont besoin d'une nouvelle maison, et c'est en ton pouvoir de leur offrir cela. En retour pour ton aide, tu gagnerais leur gratitude, et aussi un groupe d'êtres qui garderait volontiers ton Sanctuaire à chaque fois que tu en serais absent.''

Jack grimaça, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son bâton.

''Vous dites ça comme si ce serait la seule raison pour laquelle je les aiderais.'' Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Voulant bien écouter, pour l'instant. "Alors, qui sont les quatre Immortels?''

Mère Nature inclina la tête.

''Peboan, Cernunnos, Yuki-onna et Marzanna. Peboan apportait l'hiver autour d'un grand lac au nord-ouest de ton village, mais il perdit cela quand tu devins l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Je l'ai empêché de t'approcher, pour te confronter à ce sujet, pourtant il est en ton pouvoir de lui accorder de nouveau le droit d'amener l'hiver à son territoire natal, ce qui lui plaira. Je doute qu'il te prête serment et devienne un Lieutenant, mais cela prouvera que tu es un Immortel raisonnable.''

Jack la regarda.

''Vous lui avez volé la capacité de faire ses devoirs auprès de ses suivants? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?''

Elle ignora cette remarque et continua.

''Cernunnos, le Cerf du Don, est l'esprit qui veille à encourager les gens à ne pas trop gaspiller leurs ressources limitées durant les festivals hivernaux. Ou alors ils se trouveraient à court de nourriture avant l'arrivée du printemps. C'est un facteur de la vie dont je sais que tu l'as expérimenté, et tu l'acceptes. Offre-lui un lieu en ton Sanctuaire, dans lequel demeurer durant les mois où il n'a aucun rôle à jouer, et il acceptera certainement d'être un Lieutenant d'Hiver.''

Jack roula ses yeux.

''D'accord, et qui est le suivant?''

''Marzanna est délicate. Je te recommande de te présenter à elle, mais rien de plus en ce moment. Tu devras penser à un véritable rôle qu'elle pourra remplir, dans lequel elle trouvera un but véritable et digne, avant qu'elle veuille même considérer de devenir ton Lieutenant.''

''Elle semble être une véritable partie de plaisir.''

Mère Nature fronça les sourcils, son ton devenant un de réprimande face à son sarcasme.

''Jack, prend cela au sérieux. Je sais que tu es encore blessé de la mort de ta sœur, et que je ne t'ai jamais donné aucune raison de m'apprécier, mais tu peux faire une véritable différence pour ces quatre-là.'' Elle soupira. ''La dernière est Yuki-onna; une âme lamentable qui a longuement et durement souffert. Elle est vue comme un démon de glace et de mort dans sa terre natale du Japon, menant les gens perdus à leur mort dans les blizzards. En vérité, elle est simplement seule, et l'a été depuis plus d'un millénaire, pourtant son fier désir d'avoir du contact avec les humains l'a gardé vivante alors même qu'elle a peu de pouvoir et aucun vrai croyant.''

Jack se figea en surprise.

''Elle a duré si longtemps?''

Mère Nature acquiesça.

''Elle a beaucoup tué dans sa quête pour mettre fin à sa solitude, même si ce n'était jamais intentionnel. Elle a besoin d'être guidée, d'une façon que je ne peux lui donner, et je crois que l'aider te fera du bien également... Tu as besoin de quelque chose comme ça maintenant, pour t'aider à supporter ton deuil. Montre-lui que l'Hiver n'a pas à être seulement mort et solitude... Je peux te dire où elle et les autres sont, quand tu seras prêt à les chercher.''

Jack ne grommela pas à sa présomption qu'il irait, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il le ferait. À la place, il s'approcha pour la regarder dans les yeux.

''Yuki-onna semble requérir le plus de travail. Je parlerai aux trois autres en premier, puis l'approcherai, pour que j'ai le temps de me concentrer sur elle.''

Mère Nature posa une main sur la tête de Jack, souriant alors que son pouvoir passait à travers ce toucher.

''Alors laisse-moi te montrer où ils peuvent être trouvés.''

Jack ferma les yeux, soudainement conscient de quatre appels distants, et un cinquième qui était subtilement différent pour indiquer la localisation des Selkies. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Mère Nature était partie. Le laissant seul pour décider s'il partait maintenant, ou se reposer d'abord.

Il choisit de partir, comme les quatre étaient dans des lieux au Nord du Monde. Les trouver avant que la dernière semaine de l'Hiver du Nord finisse était une meilleur option que les traquer avec Ariko l'ennuyant.

Il vola vers une vaste étendue de lacs au nord-ouest de son village, cherchant Peboan en premier. Selon le nom et la localisation, il était probablement une Légende appartenant à un des clans des Américains Natifs. Une réflexion qui fut confirmée lorsqu'il atterrit près du lieu que le pouvoir de Mère Nature lui avait montré... quand il fut presque touché à la tête par une flèche.

Jack la repoussa avec son bâton, sautant pour se percher sur le sommet du crochet et lever les deux mains pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas de mal.

''Hé, attends un moment! Je suis venu pour parler!''

De sous l'un des arbres, un Américain Natif entra dans la lumière. Il portait des vêtements presque entièrement constitués de fourrures, et portait une hachette et un arc.

''Alors tu es le voleur qui m'a pris les droits de l'hiver? T'es-tu enfin fatigué de te cacher derrière la Dame de la Nature?''

Jack soupira, se forçant à ne pas rouler des yeux.

''Je ne me cachais pas... Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, alors je ne savais pas que tu avais perdu une partie de tes devoirs à mon profit. Je suis ici pour arranger ça.''

L'expression hostile de Peboan fut remplacée par de la surprise, et de l'espoir.

''Tu me laisseras apporter l'hiver chaque année à ces terres?''

Jack sourit et leva un doigt.

''Oui, sous certaines conditions. Tu un Esprit d'Hiver, pourtant je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Ça signifie que tu ne peux déclencher l'hiver dans ton territoire que quand tu me sens amener l'hiver au reste du Nord du Monde. Je te donnerai quelques largesses pendant que tu t'habitues à l'arrangement, mais trop tôt ou trop tard et tu me forceras à te couper de nouveau. Rien de personnel, c'est juste mon travail.''

Peboan fronça les sourcils, mais il acquiesça par la suite.

''Ferme, mais juste... J'accepte.''

Il se regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Jack ne se sente mal à l'aise et décide d'en finir avec une question supplémentaire. Quand Mère Nature lui avait dit de recruter des Lieutenants, elle n'avait pas mentionné combien ce serait étrange.

''Et je sais que je perds probablement mon temps, mais je vais quand même demander. Je commence à recruter des Lieutenants d'Hiver, si tu es intéressé par gagner un rôle permanent et sécurisé en tant qu'un de mes assistants.''

Peboan lui adressa un sourire ironique.

''J'ai peur de devoir décliner. Ces terres sont ma maison, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être ton Lieutenant pour servir les gens qui vivent ici. Tu m'as déjà promis tout ce dont j'ai besoin.''

Jack se laissa tomber de son perchoir et reprit son bâton, s'arrêtant seulement pour jeter un bout de pouvoir sur Peboan afin de lui donner les droits promis.

''Alors je te dis au-revoir, et attend de te croiser quand j'annoncerai l'Hiver du Nord l'année prochaine.''

Peboan inclina sa tête respectueusement.

''Moi aussi, je l'attendrai.''

Jack s'envola avant qu'il se sente assez embarrassé pour que son visage rougisse, ce qui était très rare et donnait toujours l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait giflé. Il se dirigea à présent vers les pays le long de la frontière entre l'Europe, la Russie et l'Asie. Le toucher du pouvoir de Mère Nature lui indiquant le chemin. Il trouva Marzanna dans une forêt de pins, qui était présentement recouverte d'une dernière neige tardive.

Il atterrit au sommet d'un des arbres, se tenant face à l'endroit où elle était perchée de la même façon sur un autre arbre. Il lui fit alors une demi révérence polie, utilisant le peu de manières formelles qu'il avait appris avant de devenir immortel.

''Salutations, Marzanna. Je suis Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver.''

Elle l'observa avec prudence, son corps tout entier se tendant sous sa tunique en lambeaux et ses leggings, et la peau d'ours qu'elle portait en tant que cape.

''Et pour quelle raison me cherches-tu?''

Jack, laissant les formalités glisser, sourit avec humour dans une tentative d'alléger l'humeur.

''Juste pour me présenter, et te faire savoir que tu as mon attention. Quand je penserai à un rôle digne qui pourrait te convenir, je reviendrai et te parlerai de nouveau.'' Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il ajoutait avec une pointe d'auto-dévalorisation. ''Mère Nature m'a dit que ce serait te faire perdre ton temps si je te faisais mon offre avant de savoir ce que sera cette offre.''

Marzanna le regarda fraîchement, mais en même temps elle était intriguée.

''Je devine que tu me cherches pour devenir un de tes Lieutenants, et elle a raison. Reviens quand tu pourras faire une offre sérieuse.''

Elle disparu sans ajouter un mot de plus, mais Jack était content de noter qu'elle avait un petit sourire avant de partir.

Il s'envola de nouveau, commençant à se sentir plus confiant, et retourna en Europe. Il traqua Cernunnos à une aire de forêts de chênes et atterrit dans une clairière où il se trouva surplombé par l'Immortel.

Cernunnos était un énorme cerf blanc, aussi gros que les plus imposants chevaux de trait que Jack ait jamais vu, et pour couronner le tout il avait une paire de bois plus qu'impressionnante. Il donnait l'impression que les arbres autour de lui étaient petits, et l'Esprit de l'Hiver ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager ce sentiment.

Cernunnos l'observa pensivement, et alors il renifla.

''Eh bien, il était temps que tu m'approches. Je me demandais quand l'Esprit de l'Hiver viendrait chercher à gagner le sage Cerf du Don en tant que son Lieutenant.''

Jack resta bouche bée.

''Tu sais pourquoi je suis là?''

Le cerf rit. La réverbération basse de sa voix faisant trembler la neige des branches à proximité.

''J'ai dit à Mère Nature de t'envoyer vers moi, quand le temps viendrait où tu commencerais à recruter tes assistants. Je suis fatigué de chercher les hauteurs enneigées et solitaires des montagnes durant les mois les plus chauds. Donne-moi un Jardin d'Hiver dans ton sanctuaire, où je pourrai me reposer en confort et en paix durant la période de l'année où je ne suis pas nécessaire, et je te servirai volontiers.''

Jack s'appuya sur son bâton et se mit à sourire.

''Un jardin... Je peux faire ça. Je demanderai à Mère Nature de m'aider à mettre un peu de terre, des arbres et des plantes hivernaux dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et je connais le coin parfait pour ça. Une caverne de taille modeste, où un trou dans la glace au-dessus laisse entrer le soleil et le clair de Lune. Je lui demanderai d'en faire une forêt pour toi.''

Cernunnos se rapprocha et se tint fièrement devant Jack, ses bois surplombant le 'jeune' homme. Il s'agenouilla alors sur une patte avant, les courbes de ses bois s'enroulant de chaque côté de Jack.

''Alors moi, Cernunnos le Cerf du Don, déclare me mettre au service de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.''

Jack, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, fit confiance à ses instincts. Il toucha le sommet de la tête du cerf avec le bout de son bâton et murmura.

''J'accepte ton serment, et te nomme un Lieutenant d'Hiver.''

À travers son bâton, Jack sentit un petit fil du Pouvoir de l'Hiver s'étendre et s'ancrer dans la magie limitée de Cernunnos, la renforçant. Mais en même temps, Jack sentit aussi une curieuse, bien que petite, augmentation de ses propres pouvoirs. Il n'était pas sûr s'il l'avait imaginé ou non, alors il ne dit rien comme tous deux reprenaient leurs poses précédentes et se regardaient en silence.

Et alors, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, Cernunnos tourna son côté vers Jack et lui fit un signe de la tête.

''Grimpe, et montre-moi l'endroit où se trouvera ma nouvelle maison.''

Jack ne s'arrêta qu'un moment avant de flotter pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le dos de Cernunnos, et alors le cerf fit un grand saut dans l'air et courut, laissant une discrète trace de grains de givre à sa suite.

Jack s'agrippa à la fourrure du cerf, capable de sentir que le fil de l'Hiver, maintenant lié à Cernunnos, avait donné au cerf la capacité de courir sur les vents.

''Tu voles. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'idée de courir sur l'air?''

Cernunnos, avec un petit grognement, le regarda.

''Tu as entendu parler de North, l'immortel qui donne des cadeaux aux enfants à Noël?''

Jack sourit.

''Ouais... Tu as vu ses rennes?''

Cernunnos renifla.

''Je suis bien plus digne que ces choses sauvages, mais le même principe de vol s'applique.'' Il grommela de nouveau. ''Depuis qu'il est apparu, j'ai bien plus de travail à faire chaque décembre. Je ne suis pas contre ce qu'il fait, mais j'aimerais qu'il n'encourage pas des festivités aussi extravagantes. L'excitation qu'il cause provoque des ennuis sans fin pour moi quand je dois rappeler aux gens de ne pas utiliser la nourriture qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre de gâcher.''

Il monta raisonnablement, bien qu'à une hauteur plutôt basse au-dessus du sol, et Jack rigola.

''Tu as peur d'aller trop haut?'' Il se leva de sur le dos de Cernunnos et envoya un flocon de neige spécial au visage du cerf. ''Viens, je vais te montrer le véritable moyen de traverser la moitié du monde en moins d'une heure!''

Il exhorta Cernunnos, qui sous l'influence de la 'joie' était excessivement d'accord pour accepter le défi, à monter dans les courants aériens supérieurs et frigides où aucun autre Immortel que lui n'avait encore voyagé. Mais le Pouvoir de l'Hiver protégea le cerf du froid implacable et, bien qu'il ne puisse aller aussi vite que Jack, il arriva tout de même à une vitesse plus rapide que ce qu'Ariko, Achieng et Oisin pouvaient accomplir.

Ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, Jack éloignant les Lutins d'Hiver quand les petites créatures velues devinrent trop excitées et bruyantes. Il mena alors Cernunnos à la caverne dont il avait parlé, seulement pour trouver Mère Nature les y attendant déjà.

Elle sourit et leur adressa à tous deux un signe de tête.

''Félicitations pour être devenu un Lieutenant d'Hiver, Cernunnos. Et félicitations à toi aussi, Jack, pour avoir obtenu ton premier Lieutenant.''

Jack lui envoya un regard non-impressionné.

''Que faites-vous là? Qu'est-il arrivé à attendre d'être invité à entrer dans la maison de quelqu'un?''

Elle rit.

''Oh allons, Jack. J'ai su dès le moment où Cernunnos t'a prêté serment, et quand tu l'as accepté. Je savais déjà quels seraient ses termes, alors j'ai décidé de t'éviter d'avoir à m'appeler.''

Elle agita une main en direction de la caverne qui s'ouvrait derrière elle, envoyant une vague de pouvoir se propager à travers pour laisser un sol terreux à la place de la glace, et des arbres et buissons à feuillage persistant poussèrent de ce sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment une forêt. Il y avait même un lac au centre de la clairière, dont la bordure était cerclée de glace.

Les Lutins d'Hiver envahirent immédiatement le bosquet, se précipitant, de là où ils avaient suivi Jack, dans la caverne. Ils se mirent alors à courir parmi les arbres, rigolant et heureux. Même Cernunnos souriait, ou du moins autant qu'un cerf le pouvait.

Il inclina sa tête devant Mère Nature, reconnaissant.

''Merci.''

Elle rendit un sourire.

''Ce fut un plaisir.''

Cernunnos se tourna vers Jack.

''Je reviendrai dans quelques heures. Je souhaite m'entraîner un peu plus avec ce nouveau don du vol, et aussi voir d'avantage l'aire autour du sanctuaire.''

Jack sourit.

''Bien sûr, vas-y. Cependant je te préviens, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir ici en Antarctique en-dehors de la neige, de la glace et plus de neige.''

Cernunnos rit et sauta dans l'air, partant via le trou dans la glace au-dessus de son nouveau bosquet boisé. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Jack regarda Mère Nature et repensa à l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait accepté le Cerf du Don en tant que son Lieutenant.

Elle rendit calmement son regard et devina la question évidente dans ses yeux.

''Tu souhaites demander pourquoi tu as senti ton pouvoir augmenter quand il est devenu ton Lieutenant?'' Jack acquiesça et elle sourit. ''C'est simple. Juste comme les Immortels de Légende obtiennent du pouvoir de leurs croyants, ils l'obtiennent parce qu'en retour, ils accomplissent quelque sorte de service ou de tâche envers leurs croyants; donner et prendre. Quand tu as accepté son serment de service, tu as offert à Cernunnos un fragment du Pouvoir de l'Hiver, une force que tu commandes et pourtant dont tu n'utilises qu'une portion. Le reste que tu n'utilises pas est destiné à être confié à tes Lieutenants. Cependant, là où il y a 'donner', il doit aussi y avoir 'prendre' afin de maintenir l'équilibre... Dans ce cas, tous les croyants qu'ont tes Lieutenants vont, indirectement, renforcer tes pouvoirs ainsi que les leurs. Cernunnos n'est pas très bien connu, ou cru, contrairement au concept qu'il représente. Il rassemble un bonne quantité de croyance ambiante de cette façon, surtout dans ce dernier siècle avec North lui donnant du travail supplémentaire.''

Jack fronça les sourcils, marchant vers elle.

''Attendez, vous dites que les Esprits des Saisons gagnent du pouvoir de la croyance si leurs Lieutenants ont des croyants?''

Mère Nature haussa gracieusement les épaules.

''Oui... Ariko et les autres pourraient rechigner à chercher des croyants pour eux-mêmes, mais ils n'objectent pas à ce que leurs Lieutenants les recherchent. En fait, ils l'encouragent.''

La mâchoire de Jack tomba en outrage stupéfait. ''Ces... hypocrites! Ils disent toutes ces choses hautaines comme quoi ils sont trop bons pour ramper afin d'obtenir du pouvoir de la croyance, et me dénigrent parce que j'ai des croyants, quand ils obtiennent aussi du pouvoir de la croyance.'' Il grinça des dents. ''La prochaine fois que je vois l'un d'entre eux, ils vont voir ce que j'en pense!''

''Jack.'' La voix de Mère Nature était sévère, coupant sa tirade. ''Tu ne dois parler de ceci à personne, Jack. Seuls toi, moi-même et tes collègues sont au courant. C'est un secret qui garde le Pouvoir de la Nature comme une force incompréhensible et indéfinissable que Pitch ne peut appréhender.'' Elle plaça une main sur son cœur. ''Mais il y a quelque chose que tes pairs ignorent, mais que je te confie car j'ai confiance en toi. Car toi, de tous les Esprits des Saisons, est le seul dont les yeux sont vraiment ouverts au monde... Quand j'ai donné les Pouvoirs du Printemps, de l'Été, de l'Automne et de l'Hiver à chacun d'entre vous, j'ai moi-même perdu ces pouvoirs... Je les ai abandonné.''

Jack la fixa du regard puis se tourna vers la forêt qu'elle avait créé.

''Quoi? Alors comment?''

Elle se rapprocha et prit une de ses mains.

''Juste comme il y a 'donner', il y a 'prendre'. La force de chacun d'entre vous, et de ce fait la force de vos Lieutenants également, tout remonte à travers les connections de pouvoir jusqu'à moi. C'est grâce à cela que je peux encore manipuler le Pouvoir des Saisons, mais d'une façon que Pitch ne pourra jamais corrompre ou comprendre. Tout ce qu'il sait, la raison même pour laquelle il craint d'agir contre moi, c'est qu'aucune tentative à mon encontre mènera les Esprits des Saisons et tous ceux qui les servent à s'en prendre à lui pour se venger... Et vous tous ensemble égalaient près de deux cents Immortels; aussi unis dans l'équilibre, et pourtant absolument chaotiques dans vos individualités, que la Nature elle-même. La Peur est prévisible, Pitch aime les choses qui sont prévisibles, ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il va si loin pour éviter d'encourir ma colère.''

Jack grimaça, pensant à combien elle était hautaine dans les termes utilisés pour son propre pouvoir et celui de ceux liés à elle.

''Si nous sommes tous si puissants ensemble, alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas simplement détruit pour qu'il ne puisse plus blesser d'enfants? Il pourrait avoir été un héros une fois, il y a longtemps, mais ça ne change pas ce qu'il est maintenant ou les innombrables mondes et vies qu'il a détruit.''

Il y eut une longue pause, une qui sembla durer pour l'éternité, avant que Mère Nature laisse son masque de calme tomber. Elle montrait maintenant la tourmente de son cœur, ouvertement, et lui répondit doucement. Elle semblait si... vulnérable... que ça le choqua.

''Je ne l'affronterai pas, pour la même raison pour laquelle il ne cherchera jamais à mettre fin à ma vie... Je ne tuerai pas mon père, Jack.'' Elle ferma les yeux, envahie par la douleur et la culpabilité. ''Il est devenu ce qu'il est parce que son amour pour moi était si fort que les Fearlings ont été capables de l'utiliser pour le piéger. Je porte la culpabilité de sa chute dans les ténèbres, et prie pour qu'ici sur ce monde je puisse un jour trouver un moyen de le racheter. De le libérer de la malice des Fearlings.''

Jack fit un pas en arrière, atterré par sa révélation. La femme qu'il servait était...

''Pitch est votre père...''

Jack se tourna, pour regarder partout sauf vers elle. Il voulait lui crier dessus, rager contre elle pour défendre un tel monstre... Mais alors il se rappela Emily, et combien elle signifiait pour lui... La perdre avait fait si mal, et c'était une douleur qu'il ne souhaitait pour personne.

Mère Nature le regardait encore, toujours si vulnérable. Elle l'avait laissé la voir ainsi, elle lui faisait confiance pour reconnaître le rêve désespéré auquel elle s'accrochait.

''Jack?''

Il l'observa un moment de plus, avant de soupirer et de lui accorder un petit sourire.

''Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, la famille est la famille... Je comprends.''

Elle sembla surprise à ses mots, avant de s'éclairer comme le soleil brillant sur de la neige fraîche.

''Et en cela, tu te montres plus sage et plus pardonnant qu'Ariko, Achieng et Oisin, car ils m'ont chacun traité de folle après avoir appris cette vérité. Pitchiner Kosmotis, mon père, est toujours là-dedans quelque part. Aussi longtemps qu'il y a un espoir de le sauver, je combattrai pour cette chance.''

Jack s'approcha et lui offrit sa main. Durant toutes ces années il l'avait vu froide et distante, se souciant peu des sentiments des autres, mais à présent il pouvait voir qu'il avait eu tort. Elle était une personne comme une autre, et elle rêvait de sauver son père, un jour. La Peur ne pouvait être détruite, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne peut être domptée. Il se pourrait qu'une chance de confronter Pitch de cette façon pourrait se présenter. Ils devraient juste surveiller, attendre et espérer... Qu'elle s'accroche à une chance aussi mince que celle-ci, afin de sauver son père, ça lui donnait au moins une chose pour laquelle la respecter.

Il sourit.

''Quand le jour viendra où tu trouveras ***** un moyen, j'aiderai. Et tu as ma parole, si jamais je me trouve à le combattre, je ne le ferai que pour l'empêcher de blesser les autres. Je ne chercherai pas à le tuer.''

Mère Nature sembla véritablement surprise, et alors elle lui donna un sourire si gentil et joyeux qu'il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Elle accepta sa main, serrant les deux siennes autour.

''Merci.''

 ***En anglais, comme vous le savez, il n'y a pas de distinction entre _tu_ et _vous_. Jusqu'à présent, Jack vouvoyait Mère Nature parce qu'elle était simplement sa supérieure et il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Mais dans ce passage final, Jack change d'avis sur Mère Nature et lui tend la main de l'amitié, alors j'ai décidé de le faire passer au tutoiement afin de marquer ce changement. De plus, ça explique aussi la surprise et le soulagement de Mère Nature à la fin.**


	20. Femme de Neige

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, avec l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage que j'aime beaucoup, parce qu'elle est adorable.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Femme de Neige

Durant deux jours après avoir recruté Cernunnos, Jack passa son temps à travailler avec Mère Nature pour créer une nouvelle demeure qu'il pourrait offrir aux Selkies. Il s'avéra qu'il y avait bien plus de travail qu'il ne s'y attendait, même si elle en fit la plus grande partie. La seule véritable chose qu'il fit fut de jeter le Pouvoir de l'Hiver dans une section du glacier qui bordait l'océan. Ce qui donna une section de glace qui ne bougerait jamais, ne fondrait jamais, et pourtant le glacier de chaque côté continuerait à avancer et se briser dans la mer comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Au-delà de ceci, le travail de Jack était simplement esthétique, comme Mère Nature créait une grande assemblée de cavernes interconnectées dans ce bout de glace. Elles étaient toutes liées à une caverne centrale, plus grande, où un tunnel sous-marin donnait accès à la mer. Après que ceci fut créé, et qu'elle recouvrit touts les cavernes principales d'un sol de terre et de roches, sans oublier les plantes au feuillage perpétuel pour faire en sorte que ça ressemble moins à un trou dans un bout de glace, Jack se mit à travailler sur ses propres touches.

Des trous dans la glace au-dessus des cavernes, qui laissaient entrer la lumière mais pas la neige des blizzards, et seulement la plus gentille des brises pour rafraîchir l'air. Il créa aussi un grand Miroir de Glace à l'arrière de la caverne centrale, fixé dans une arche de glace ondulée qui arborait les armoiries du flocon de neige du Sanctuaire d'Hiver à son sommet. Après des décennies de pratique, il avait maîtrisé ses miroirs au point que des portails de cette taille ne soient pas un problème pour lui.

Mère Nature partit après cela, alors qu'il créait un portail semblable pour le relier à la nouvelle maison potentielle des Selkies dans une des cavernes secondaires du sanctuaire. Il créa aussi un poignée de petites maisons, que n'importe quel Selkie, qui pourrait dans le temps venir monter la garde quand il serait absent, pourrait utiliser. Ça pourrait être une pensée utopique à ce point, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu ni parlé aux Selkies pour faire son offre, mais ça ne ferait pas de mal d'être préparé.

Et quand toutes ces préparations furent terminées, il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour d'Hiver du Nord. Ariko commencerait ses rondes dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, ce qui signifiait que s'il voulait trouver Yuki-onna avant que l'Esprit d'Hiver se terre là où elle se réfugiait durant les autres saisons, il devait partir maintenant.

Le toucher du pouvoir que Mère Nature lui avait laissé, pour le guider à celle qu'il cherchait, n'avait pas encore disparu au point qu'il ne puisse plus l'utiliser. Il le mena au Japon, sur le côté d'une des nombreuses montagnes, à une crête où une silhouette solitaire en kimono déchiré était assise sur un rocher parmi la neige qui commençait tout juste à fondre... Sauf dans son voisinage immédiat, du moins.

Jack garda ses distances, fronçant un peu les sourcils à cela. Si elle irradiait assez de froid pour repousser la montée de température qui venait avec l'arrivée prochaine du Printemps du Nord, alors ça contribuait certainement à sa réputation. N'importe quel humain s'attardant près d'elle s'effondrerait en hypothermie en quelques minutes.

Il descendit plus bas, plus près, et s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle lui tournait le dos, assise avec ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. Son regard semblait être fixé sur un village se trouvant sur la pente en-dessous, où les formes distantes des gens bougeant pouvaient être vues. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière légèrement, comme si elle était piégée entre le désir de descendre pour essayer de parler aux gens, et le savoir que si elle le faisait, cela causerait certainement du mal.

Le froncement de sourcils de Jack s'accentua encore plus quand il glissa à quelques centimètres d'elle et fut assez proche pour l'entendre murmurer. Elle semblait alterner entre penser à voix haute et se poser des questions, auxquelles elle répondait par la suite. À cet instant, il aurait pu la considérer comme folle si un coup d'œil prudent à son visage d'au-dessus n'avait pas révélé qu'elle arborait une expression de solitude désespérée. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi? Combien de temps avait-elle été laissée sans personne à qui parler?

Il fut forcé d'admettre à contrecœur qu'il en avait une assez bonne idée car, avant même que Mère Nature ne la lui mentionne, il avait entendu parler de Yuki-onna. Elle avait une réputation, même parmi les Immortels, selon laquelle elle était une Légende sans véritables croyants, mais avec assez de croyants partiels pour lui donner suffisamment de pouvoir pour être très dangereuse à distance rapprochée. Tous les Immortels qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle disaient de rester loin d'elle. Qu'elle le gèlerait en un clin d'œil avant de fuir. Les chanceux qui encourraient ce destin étaient trouvés par d'autres immortels et fondus en quelques jours. Les malchanceux devaient attendre le Printemps.

Jack voleta à son côté et s'assit sur un autre rocher à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il n'avait pas peur d'être gelé, il était le froid de l'hiver personnifié. Mais pourtant, il décida de la laisser le remarquer toute seule, plutôt que de la surprendre en parlant.

En vérité, il la surprit quand même, et bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Parce qu'à l'instant où elle fut consciente de sa présence, elle tourna sa tête rapidement pour le regarder avec de grands yeux d'un bleu de glace incroyable, haleta, et tressaillit. La combinaison de sa frayeur et de son tressaillement déclencha alors une vague de pouvoir, relativement faible selon les standards de Jack. La vague se déversa sur le sol entre eux, et sur lui, les recouvrant tous deux d'une épaisse couche de glace. À ce point, la plupart des immortels seraient plutôt embêtés, mais il n'était pas 'la plupart des immortels'.

Jack s'agita, se secouant comme un chien se débarrassant de l'eau dans sa fourrure, et la glace qui le recouvrait se brisa et tomba en petits morceaux. Il bailla alors, pas le moins du monde inquiété par l'incident, et la regarda.

Yuki-onna l'observa de derrière un voile de cheveux noirs emmêlés, ses yeux s'écarquillant encore plus si possible.

''L'Esprit de l'Hiver!''

Elle sauta et tenta de fuir, ses pouvoirs gelant tout ce qui trouvait autour d'eux, mais Jack l'attrapa. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle était si dangereuse, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il pouvait le sentir, que ses pouvoirs étaient formés non pas par sa propre volonté mais par les histoires que les humains racontaient sur elle. Ils l'appelaient un démon de la neige, une femme de glace qui signifiait la mort pour quiconque s'approchait d'elle. Leurs histoires l'avaient formé, formé son pouvoir, et créé un Esprit d'Hiver sans véritable contrôle sur ses propres capacités... Et elle avait été comme ça depuis plus de mille ans?

Jack la maintint, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée étant donné qu'en dépit de sa taille mince et de sa petite stature, il était tout aussi mince et ne faisait que dix centimètres de plus qu'elle. Cela devint encore plus difficile quand il dut donner une partie de son attention à la tâche de créer un Miroir de Glace pour rentrer au sanctuaire, mais une fois qu'il l'eut fait et que le portail s'ouvrit, il la traîna à travers et le détruisit depuis l'autre côté.

Yuki-onna s'immobilisa totalement lorsqu'ils furent dans la caverne centrale du Sanctuaire d'Hiver, comme une biche attrapée dans une lumière et trop effrayée pour bouger. Elle pouvait probablement deviner où elle se trouvait, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment en sortir. Elle était piégée au cœur de son domaine.

Jack la lâcha, et elle tomba à genoux et trembla sur le sol de glace en bafouillant en terreur.

''S'il-vous-plaît ne me faites pas de mal! Je ne voulais pas vous geler, je le jure! Laissez-moi juste partir! Je promets que je ne dérangerai plus jamais personne! Je trouverai une cave, et y resterai, et n'en sortirai jamais! Laissez-moi juste partir s'il-vous-plaît!''

Elle continua sur ce thème général, ses bras joints sur sa tête comme pour se cacher de son regard, pendant qu'elle vibrait comme si elle était prise d'une violente crise de tremblements. Elle était si terrifiée qu'il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle serait sourde à tous les mots de raison qu'il pourrait essayer de lui adresser, ce qui lui posait problème. Comment la calmer assez pour lui parler?

Il obtint sa réponse dans un discret mouvement à sa gauche, un des Lutins d'Hiver observant de derrière une stalagmite en curiosité. Les Lutins d'Hiver étaient aussi menaçants qu'un bébé lapin, et bien plus adorables. De plus, ils ne pouvaient être blessés par la glace, tout comme lui.

Il rejoignit le lutin et le ramassa, son mouvement soudain faisant tressaillir Yuki-onna quand il revint avec la même vitesse déterminée. Et quand elle jeta ses bras en l'air devant elle comme si elle repoussait une attaque, elle eut à la place une petite créature velue qui fut poussée dans ses mains.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur de la fourrure blanche et agrippèrent le lutin en réflexe, lui permettant de plonger son regard dans celui, intense et curieux, de la petite créature. Le lutin décida alors qu'il l'aimait et lui sourit de la plus adorable des façons avant de commencer à discuter avec excitation dans l'étrange langue que les lutins utilisaient.

Jack prit avantage de sa distraction pour appeler doucement une douzaine de lutins supplémentaire et les lui envoya. Pour une personne qui avait été seule et indésirable pendant si longtemps, l'attention joviale des Lutin d'Hiver remplissait un besoin qui avait été laissé ignoré bien trop longtemps.

Il se retira quand une bataille de boules de neige débuta entre la moitié des lutins l'entourant alors que le reste se chamaillait pour la chance de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et d'être caressé par elle. Par l'Esprit d'Hiver qui commençait à présent à arborer des sourires très hésitants mais heureux.

Jack vola au Jardin d'Hiver et se percha dans un arbre au-dessus de l'endroit où Cernunnos s'était installé pour se reposer.

Le cerf le regarda, inclinant la tête.

''Alors tu l'as amené au Sanctuaire d'Hiver... Était-ce sage? Elle est célèbre pour frapper d'abord et s'excuser plus tard.''

Au-dessus de lui, Jack fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation.

''Et je pense que tu as écouté bien trop d'histoires d'autres immortels. Veux-tu savoir ce que j'ai vu, quand je l'ai trouvé, et après que je l'ai amené ici? J'ai vu ce qui peut advenir d'une Légende manquant de la volonté pour être capable de définir son histoire par elle-même. Elle est une victime des histoires racontées à son sujet par les humains. Ils l'ont représenté comme un démon qui tue avec un toucher, qui condamne quiconque s'approche d'elle... Elle est une personne désespérément seule, désirant le contact avec les autres, et pourtant maudite d'une façon qui empêche cela.''

Cernunnos grimaça aux circonstances décrites par Jack, mais il resta tout de même prudent.

''Et la laisser seule dans le sanctuaire est supposé arranger cela?''

Jack renifla.

''Elle n'est pas seule... Je l'ai laissé avec environ une douzaine de Lutins d'Hiver, et tu sais combien ils peuvent être mignons. Ils sont immunisés aux blessures causées par le froid, alors elle ne peut les blesser, et pour être franc un de leurs jeux préférés est d'être recouvert de glace pour qu'ils puissent être poussés comme des balles glissantes. Elle était terrifiée de moi, mais dès qu'elle a eu un lutin dans les bras, elle a été charmée en un instant. Comme je l'ai dit, elle désire la compagnie, et maintenant elle en a beaucoup... Lorsqu'elle deviendra ma Lieutenant, je serai capable de mettre une laisse sur le côté destructeur de ses capacités, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus geler des gens sans le faire exprès.''

Cernunnos devint silencieux, pensif.

''Penses-tu qu'elle acceptera, puisqu'elle a tellement peur de toi?''

Jack sourit et hocha la tête.

''Tout ce dont elle a besoin est de temps pour se calmer, et quelqu'un pour être à ses côtés. Les lutins feront ça, pendant que j'irai parler aux Selkies, mais, si tu le veux bien, pourrais-tu discrètement garder un œil sur eux pendant que je suis absent? Ce ne sera que pour quelques heures.''

Le cerf lui accorda un long regard avant de se lever et de se mettre à flâner en direction de la caverne principale.

''Va faire ta proposition aux Selkies. J'estime qu'il n'y aura aucun problème tant que tu reviens dès que tu le pourras. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient refuser ton offre. Il n'existe aucune Tribu de Mythe nulle part qui refuserait une demeure sous la protection d'un Esprit des Saisons.''

Jack flotta dans l'air, semblant plutôt désabusé.

''Ça pourrait être vrai mais je ne vais pas faire de présomptions. Je te ferai savoir comment s'est passée la première discussion quand je reviendrai.''

Il vola à travers le trou qui laissait entrer la lumière dans le Jardin d'Hiver et Cernunnos renifla avant de marcher dans le tunnel menant à la caverne principale. Dans cette pièce, il pouvait voir les Lutins d'Hiver se précipitant de plusieurs directions, tous se dirigeant vers une aire d'où semblaient venir leurs rires et discussions.

Cernunnos trouva un point de vue dans une des plate-formes que Jack avait fait et prolongé par des toboggans. Assit là, le cerf observa alors une scène plutôt curieuse... Yuki-onna, la 'Femme de Neige', celle décrite par beaucoup comme étant dangereuse, entourée par des Lutins d'Hiver bavards et joueurs.

Et elle souriait.

Il regarda alors comment elle s'occupait d'eux. Elle les caressa et trouva où ils aimaient être grattés, ce qui était sous leur menton près des oreilles. Pendant ce temps, trois ou quatre d'entre eux s'étaient décidés à utiliser un peigne, qu'ils avaient certainement dérobés au Palais de Glace, pour démêler ses cheveux.

Ce petit groupe fit ensuite plusieurs tresses, après qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur lequel d'entre eux allait faire une seule tresse, et ces tresses furent accrochées en boucles autour de sa tête et décorées par des longueurs de ruban blanc... D'où il sortait, Cernunnos pouvait seulement le deviner, mais en même temps les lutins de toutes les saisons étaient connus pour rapporter avec eux des choses qu'ils trouvaient dans leurs errances. Le ruban était probablement un 'trésor' appartenant à l'un d'eux, et le donner était un signe clair qu'ils l'aimaient.

Comme si le fait qu'ils s'entassaient tous autour d'elle avec des sourires sur leurs visages n'était pas assez.

Jack revint quatre heures plus tard, son sourire seul disant à Cernunnos que les Selkies avaient dit oui à son offre. Davantage de questions révélèrent qu'ils emménageraient dans les Cavernes de Mer dans une semaine, pour leur donner le temps d'empaqueter tout ce qui leur appartenait. D'autres arrangements, tels que créer des portails vers des endroits reculés pour cultiver des récoltes, ou vers des endroits où ils pourraient marchander pour des fournitures comme des vêtements, du cuir et des outils, seraient mis en place après le transfert de leur communauté.

Et quand les affaires officielles furent terminées, Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers Yuki-onna et la masse de lutins.

''Les cheveux comme ça lui vont bien. Met quelques lys de glace dans ses cheveux et donne-lui un nouveau kimono, et tu auras du mal à la reconnaître comme le 'démon de l'hiver'. '' Il tapota Cernunnos sur l'épaule. ''Tu peux retourner à ton jardin maintenant. Les lutins la mèneront jusqu'à moi quand elle sera prête.''

Jack entra dans le Palais de Glace, choisissant de marcher plutôt que de voler. En vérité il n'était pas aussi jovial en cet instant qu'il le laissait paraître. Les Selkies s'étaient avérés être dans un besoin aussi désespéré que Yuki-onna, ce qui était très déprimant. Il aurait pu les aider il y a des années, s'il n'avait pas été distrait par Emily et sa famille. Mais il savait qu'Emily l'aurait grondé pour penser de cette façon, et lui aurait dit que le passé était dans le passé et qu'il devrait penser au futur.

Il se retira dans l'une des toutes nouvelles pièces qu'il avait ajouté au palais, sa 'bibliothèque'. Ce n'en était pas vraiment une, il n'avait qu'un ensemble d'étagères et un peu plus d'une centaine de livres. Les lutins savaient qu'il apprécie de lire, et avec les livres devenant de moins en moins cher à produire, de plus en plus d'humains parmi les plus riches jetaient les livres dont ils ne voulaient plus. Si un lutin trouvait un livre qui avait été abandonné ainsi, il le ramassait et le ramenait à la maison en tant que 'cadeau' pour lui.

À cause de cela il se trouvait avec des doubles de certains livres, mais il donnait alors simplement ces doubles à Ombric qui était plus que ravi de les recevoir. Du coup, les deux avaient mis en place un système d'échange, où Jack donnait des livres à Ombric que ce dernier n'avait pas dans sa collection, et en retour il pouvait demander certaines choses. Comme les étagères, et le fauteuil de lecture et la table à côté, et Jack était sur le point de demander quelque chose d'autre.

Un kimono bleu et blanc, pour une femme de la même stature que lui mais qui faisait dix centimètres de moins.

Jack envoya la lettre de requête à travers le petit Miroir de Glace qu'il gardait dans la bibliothèque puis attrapa le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment à un rythme stable et contrôlé, pas comme quand il avait rapidement dévoré les livres lorsqu'il avait appris à lire. C'était le troisième volume de 'Reliques de la Poésie en Ancien Anglais', publié trois ans auparavant, et la trilogie était vite devenue plutôt populaire. Pas uniquement chez le snob de haute classe qui les avait laissé dehors pendant une semaine avec rien d'autre que le auvent du jardin en tant qu'abri pour les protéger de la neige. Les lutins les avaient pris quand l'humidité avait commencé à tâcher les couvertures, et Jack ne les avait pas grondé pour ça. Les livres auraient été illisibles quand le snob se serait rappelé qu'ils avaient été laissés à l'extérieur, s'il s'en était rappelé.

Jack alla à son Hall des Miroirs et se percha sur sa flèche, écoutant les rumeurs que les vents lui apportaient à propos du climat mondial, et la course d'Ariko autour du Nord du Monde pour amener le Printemps du Nord. Mais cette rumeur était ennuyante, alors il y prêta peu d'attention comme il commençait à lire et étudier le reste des cent quatre-vingt ballades que les trois volumes de 'Reliques de la Poésie en Ancien Anglais' contenaient.

Il consultait toujours le tome deux jours plus tard quand une masse de Lutins d'Hiver vint galoper dans le Hall des Miroirs.

Jack entendit l'exclamation d'émerveillement de Yuki-onna à la vue des scènes aube/jour/crépuscule/nuit que la sphère de Miroirs de Glace montrait. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il l'observait depuis sa flèche, mais quand elle le fit il posa son livre et vola à sa rencontre.

Lorsqu'il atterrit dans l'espace que les lutins avaient dégagé pour lui, juste à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle détourna le regard et fixa ses pieds avec incertitude. En réponse à cela, il sourit de façon rassurante.

''Allons, il n'y a pas besoin d'être nerveuse. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser, c'est juste que tu as paniqué... Mes lutins t'aiment, et ils sont de bons juges de caractère. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, Yuki-onna.''

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, toujours incertaine.

''Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici?''

Jack équilibra son bâton sur son épaule et soupira.

''On m'a parlé d'une personne, si terriblement seule, qui blessait les gens par accident dans son désespoir pour un contact avec les autres... Tu es une Immortelle, et rien ne peut changer ça. Le genre de contact que tu sembles vouloir avec les humains n'a pas été possible pour toi... Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois être seule.'' Il ferma la distance entre eux et mit une main sur son épaule avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'éloigner de lui. ''Je peux mettre un contrôle sur ton pouvoir qui gèle les choses, pour qu'il ne s'échappe plus quand tu ne le souhaites pas. Je peux aussi t'offrir une maison ici.''

Yuki-onna le regarda avec surprise et le plus petit des espoirs.

''Vous feriez ça pour moi?''

Jack acquiesça, son expression ironique.

''J'ai même pensé à un travail pour toi... Mes Lutins d'Hiver aiment aller explorer les endroits enneigés dans le monde, chevauchant les vents pour y arriver, mais ils ont aussi l'habitude de ne pas revenir quand ils le devraient. Ils t'aiment, et je peux voir que tu les aimes, alors qu'en penses-tu? Voudrais-tu me servir en tant que Lieutenant, et m'aider en t'assurant que les lutins reviennent ici pour les périodes entre les Hivers du Sud et du Nord?''

Elle le regardait avec un tel espoir, un désir si apeuré, que pendant un moment il semblait impossible qu'elle ait plus de quelques milliers d'années de plus que lui. Elle tomba alors à genoux, au milieu du groupe de lutins qui chantonnèrent auprès d'elle en inquiétude et la tapotèrent sur les bras en réconfort. Certains d'entre eux la regardaient même avec espoir, bondissant de haut en bas et piaillant d'une façon qui ne pouvait être interprétée que comme 'S'il-te-plaîts'il-te-plaîts'il-te-plaîts'il-te-plaîts'il-te-plaît dit oui!'

Elle remarqua leur excitation et leur impatience, son regard volant entre eux et Jack, qui l'observait toujours.

''Vous dites la vérité? Ce n'est pas quelque plaisanterie cruelle, pour me tenter comme tellement d'autres Immortels l'ont fait?''

Jack tendit son bâton pour faire toucher le bout à son épaule.

''Jure de me servir en tant que Lieutenant d'Hiver et découvre-le.''

Yuki-onna regarda dans ses yeux, alors qu'il la regardait résolument, et elle prit alors une profonde inspiration tremblante.

''Je... Je jure de te servir, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, en tant que ton Lieutenant.''

Jack sourit chaleureusement.

''Alors j'accepte ton serment, Dame Yuki.''

Il tissa un fil du Pouvoir de l'Hiver en elle, mettant simultanément une laisse ferme sur le côté destructeur de ses capacités pour qu'elles ne viennent que si elle les cherchait délibérément. En retour il n'eut aucune augmentation notable de pouvoir de sa part, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de véritable croyant, mais il s'en moquait.

Elle, cependant, sentit une différence immédiate. Un sentiment de sécurité dans son pouvoir, comme si elle avait enfin un véritable contrôle.

''Je...'' Elle le regarda, à court de souffle à cause de la poussée d'espoir en elle, réalisant quelque chose. ''Tu m'as appelé 'Dame Yuki''. Mais ce n'est pas mon nom.''

Jack rigola.

''Tu agis plus comme une jeune fille que comme une 'femme', alors 'femme de neige' ne semble pas être un nom vraiment approprié pour toi... Dame Yuki, 'Dame Neige', convient bien mieux.'' Il la fit se lever. ''Tu es un Lieutenant d'Hiver maintenant, ce qui signifie que tu peux te 'ré-inventer'. C'est un nouveau début, et une chance d'être libérée des chaînes qu'est devenue ta Légende. À présent, tu peux enseigner aux gens à croire en la nouvelle toi, la toi qui peut guider les voyageurs vers la sécurité dans les blizzards, sans craindre qu'être près d'eux ne fera que précipiter leur fin.''

Yuki resta là où elle était, toujours à court de souffle à cause de l'espoir et maintenant souriant en joie absolue. Autour d'elle et de Jack, les lutins couraient en discutant avec excitation, et il les fit sortir du palais après lui avoir demandé de les garder occupés pendant qu'il préparait un endroit pour qu'elle y vive.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, pour lui faire visiter le sanctuaire, Jack se mit au travail. Il ne voulait pas continuer à ajouter des pièces à son palais, et en même temps il décida qu'il voulait que ses Lieutenants, présents et futurs, aient un endroit qui soit à eux.

Il créa un nouveau bâtiment en glace, à une courte distance de son palais, au cœur d'une collection de stalagmites et de stalactites distinctives. C'était basique, consistant en une grande pièce communale à laquelle il pouvait ajouter des chambres personnelles, mais avec le temps ses Lieutenants pourront la remplir avec les objets qu'ils voudront.

Jack fit une chambre pour Cernunnos, en dépit du fait qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait probablement jamais utilisée. Puis il fit une chambre pour Yuki, et décora les murs de schémas de givre en forme de bambous et de fleurs avant de créer un lit de neige pour servir en tant qu'arrangement de sommeil temporaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de le garder ou de le changer pour autre chose.

Et lorsqu'il l'amena voir sa nouvelle maison permanente dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver, il récupéra aussi un paquet d'Ombric qui contenait le remplacement pour son kimono en lambeaux. La chambre la fit rire en ravissement, pourtant le nouveau kimono la mena à enlacer Jack en joie complète. Et quand elle se mit à pleurer de bonheur, Jack fourra un autre Lutin d'Hiver dans ses mains.

Elle regarda la créature un moment, puis lui, et explosa de rire. Il sut alors, qu'en ce qui concernait les Lieutenants et alliés, il avait fait un très bon début.


	21. Premières Impressions du Père Noël

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, où l'on découvre quel est le travail de Cernunnos.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Cette fic est géniale, l'auteur est un génie, elle sait rendre son histoire vraiment intéressante, donc ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies dévoré les chapitres.^^ En ce qui concerne ta question sur Jack/Pitch, je n'ai pas l'intention de jamais écrire une fic avec ce couple. Je ne sais même pas si je vais de nouveau écrire une fic sur Les 5 Légendes. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Premières Impressions du Père Noël

Il y avait une sorte de calme tranquille dans la bibliothèque du Palais de Glace, qui avait trois fauteuils de lecture de plus, deux tables supplémentaires et deux nouvelles étagères encore vides contrairement à ce qu'il y avait dans les mois précédents. Le changement était dû à une utilisation plus fréquente de la pièce, plus spécifiquement en tant que salle de classe pour des leçons de lecture. En ce qui concerne qui recevait ces leçons, de l'Esprit de l'Hiver lui-même, c'était Yuki. La Lieutenant d'Hiver grandement changée, qui était présentement assise dans un des nouveaux fauteuils, lisant un livre pendant que plusieurs Lutins d'Hiver se blottissaient autour de ses pieds nus.

Jack la regarda, souriant à la vue. Elle prenait son rôle de Gardienne des Lutins d'Hiver très sérieusement, et il était rare pour elle d'être où que ce soit sans au moins un ou deux d'entre eux la suivant. Cependant, elle n'était affirmée qu'avec eux, et ne montrait une véritable confiance que quand lui ou Cernunnos était présent. Yuki avait un long chemin à faire pour obtenir de la confiance, mais elle avançait dans la bonne direction.

Jack se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, fermant le livre qu'il lisait. C'était le cinq décembre ***** , et il était revenu pour quelques jours de pause. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas allé au village, en fait il y avait passé la plupart des deux mois précédents, mais en même temps il avait à présent une raison de revenir au Sanctuaire d'Hiver durant l'Hiver du Nord. Pour la compagnie de ses Lieutenants, qui étaient rapidement devenus ses bons amis. Pour leur compagnie, qui était d'un genre entièrement différent de ce qu'il partageait avec sa famille, et avec les enfants du village.

Cela s'avérait être une expérience enrichissante pour tous les trois, car aucun d'eux n'était habitué à passer de grandes quantités de temps avec d'autres immortels. Et pour approfondir cette expérience, Jack avait demandé à Cernunnos la permission de l'accompagner durant le jour le plus important des ses tournées de décembre.

En parlant du Cerf du Don, il entra à présent dans la bibliothèque. Toutes les portes du Palais de Glace avaient été élargies pour accommoder sa taille et ses bois, lui permettant d'aller partout dans le complexe sauf le Hall des Miroirs, puisque les murs autour de la porte étaient couverts par lesdits Miroirs de Glace. Il n'y avait pas de place pour agrandir cette porte.

Jack se leva de son fauteuil, approchant de Cernunnos qui avait aussi reçu un nouvel équipement en cadeau pour son nouveau rôle en tant que Lieutenant. Il portait maintenant un harnais de sangles en cuir bleu, décoré de cristaux clairs et bordé de fourrure blanche et grise. À ses épaules le harnais tenait une selle qui s'accordait à la cape de Jack, et où l'Esprit de l'Hiver pouvait s'asseoir quand les deux travaillaient ensemble. Loin d'être une marque de soumission envers Jack, Cernunnos l'avait demandé parce que c'était plus confortable pour lui lorsqu'il devait porter Jack. Ceci, et ça leur donnait une bonne image, comme de véritables partenaires de travail plutôt qu'un vagabond miteux et un étrange cerf géant.

Jack sourit alors qu'il se rapprochait, glissant négligemment son bâton contre son épaule.

''C'est l'heure de partir, alors?''

Cernunnos acquiesça.

''Oui. Si je dois commencer avant que North débute ses livraisons, alors nous devons partir maintenant.''

Jack flotta pour s'asseoir sur la selle sur le dos de Cernunnos, pliant ses genoux sous les fourrures pour se tenir stable. Il regarda ensuite vers Yuki.

''Viens-tu avec nous, ou veux-tu nous retrouver au dernier arrêt?''

Elle abaissa son livre et sourit, mais ne fit aucune tentative pour se lever de son fauteuil.

''Peut-être l'année prochaine, quand mon travail pour me 'ré-inventer' dans mon pays natal aura eu un peu de temps pour commencer à faire effet. Je préfère ne pas trop m'aventurer à l'extérieur jusqu'alors, si je n'ai pas de lutins à ramener à la maison.''

Jack hocha la tête en compréhension.

''C'est seulement ton premier Hiver du Nord en tant que Dame Yuki, alors ne t'inquiète pas si les choses sont lentes à démarrer. Les gens du Japon croiront en toi si tu leur donnes du temps pour apprendre la différence entre 'Dame Yuki' et 'Yuki-onna'.''

Le sourire de Yuki resta en place. Jack et Cernunnos étaient les seules personnes qui pouvaient mentionner son passé et ne pas la faire tressaillir au souvenir.

''Je vous verrai en Amérique du Nord dans quelques heures. Va, avant de mettre Cernunnos en retard pour son travail.''

Le cerf en question rigola et franchit la porte.

''Tu as entendu la dame. Allons-y.''

Ils sortirent du sanctuaire et volèrent au nord vers les régions où Cernunnos faisait la plupart de son travail. Il faisait un peu de travail durant l'Hiver du Sud, mais comme pour Jack c'était si minime que ce n'était presque rien. Mais cette nuit serait la plus chargée, et tout ça à cause du Gardien de l'Émerveillement.

Lui et Jack arrivèrent au Japon en fin d'après-midi heure locale, ne s'arrêtant que dans les parties les plus pauvres des métropoles, villes et villages. À chaque maison où la famille pensait à célébrer en utilisant la nourriture qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de gâcher, Cernunnos frappait légèrement un sabot contre l'embrasure d'une des portes. Si les occupants de la maison venaient à la porte pour voir qui était là, même s'ils ne pouvaient le voir, son pouvoir serait autorisé à entrer dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, les pensées de gâcher la précieuse nourriture seraient mises de côtés, et la famille penserait à une façon plus sensible de célébrer.

Après tout, la nourriture n'est pas ce qui rend vraiment heureux, c'est être avec les gens dont on se soucie... Même si Jack aida cette pensée en envoyant occasionnellement des flocons de neige spéciaux aux gens qui répondaient aux portes.

Cernunnos garda le silence à ce sujet, mais une fois qu'ils furent en chemin vers l'est autour du Nord du Monde et atteignirent l'Europe, un de ces flocons de neige conduisit toute une famille à l'extérieur pour une bataille de boules de neige impromptue.

Jack les acclama quand elle commença, riant jusqu'à ce que le cerf sous lui s'éclaircisse la gorge.

''Qu'y a-t-il?'

Cernunnos tourna la tête pour regarder son passager.

''Dois-tu vraiment les encourager à de tels niveaux d'excitation? Une telle chose ne fait pas partie de ton rôle en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver?''

Jack haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, coinçant son bâton dans le creux d'un de ses coudes.

''Et? J'aime répandre l'Esprit de la Joie ****** , ça les rend heureux.'' Il désigna la famille. ''En plus, ne font-ils pas ce que tu voulais? Célébrer et créer des souvenirs heureux, sans gâcher de nourriture.''

Il y eut un moment de silence, et alors Cernunnos sauta dans le ciel pour se diriger vers la prochaine maison.

''C'est un bon point... mais ça semble toujours un peu excessif.''

''Rabat-joie.''

Cernunnos le regarda de nouveau, pour voir que Jack lui tirait la langue, et secoua la tête.

''North m'appelle ainsi également, et dit que je ''refroidis l'esprit de Noël'. C'est, bien entendu, complètement faux... Il s'assure toujours de finir ses livraisons en passant par le même endroit chaque année avant de rentrer au Pôle Nord. Nous deux faisons, comme tu pourrais le dire, une 'course' l'un contre l'autre pour y arriver en premier.''

Jack cligna des yeux et commença à sourire.

''Tu fais la course contre le Père Noël pour passer par toutes les maisons qui doivent économiser la nourriture, avant qu'il puisse y arriver et les exciter au point où les rations nécessaires pour plus tard sont gâchées?'' Il rit. ''Mais comment cela peut-il être une course quand tu commences quatre heures avant lui?''

Cernunnos commença à descendre vers la prochaine ville où il était nécessaire et renifla doucement.

''Rappelle-toi qu'avant d'être ton Lieutenant, je ne pouvais pas voler. Je peux passer d'un terrain boisé à un autre d'un seul pas, mais tous les endroits où je dois aller n'ont pas de groupement d'arbres à proximité. Je pourrais avoir moins de maisons que lui à visiter, mais avant maintenant il avait toujours l'avantage de la vitesse. Durant les premières années où il faisait ses livraisons, nous avons décidé que si je commençais quatre heures plus tôt, nous arriverions tous deux à notre dernier arrêt à peu près en même temps.''

Jack se mit à rire de nouveau, tapotant le cerf sur l'épaule joyeusement.

''Alors c'est une course! Combien de fois as-tu gagné?''

''Plus souvent que lui. Et autant je déteste l'admettre, autant il me cause de travail en plus, j'apprécie notre petite joute annuelle. Comme tu le dirais, c'est 'très marrant'.''

Perché sur le dos du cerf, Jack continua à sourire pour le reste de la tournée, et il continua à offrir de la joie et du rire aux maisons qu'ils visitaient. Beaucoup de familles étaient désespérément pauvres, et il pouvait dire que Cernunnos retirait autant de sentiments chaleureux que lui à voir leurs sourires.

Ce fut grâce à sa nouvelle capacité de vol que Cernunnos arriva au petit village colonial en Amérique du Nord plusieurs heures avant l'aube de l'heure locale. D'une cachette au bord d'une grande clairière, lui et Jack virent même un traîneau volant et des rennes passer au-dessus environ trois heures plus tard. Ils avaient fini, et North avait encore de nombreux endroits où aller et des cadeaux à donner aux enfants avant de faire demi-tour.

Environ une heure après qu'ils aient vu North, Yuki flotta sur les vents avec plusieurs Lutins d'Hiver. Elle sourit quand elle les vit attendre, et couru en agitant une main joyeusement.

''Comment ça s'est passé?''

Cernunnos abaissa la tête pour qu'elle puisse caresser son nez en salutation puis répondit.

''Très bien. Nous sommes là depuis quatre heures, et il faudra encore un moment avant que North arrive.''

Jack descendit de son perchoir dans un arbre à proximité et approcha.

''Eh bien, puisque nous attendons encore qu'il se montre, je vais aller m'occuper d'une avalanche. Je reviendrai dans environ une heure.''

Les deux regardèrent Jack s'envoler avant que Yuki fronce légèrement les sourcils.

''Penses-tu qu'il ne veuille pas rencontrer North?''

Cernunnos secoua la tête.

''Non. Il a eu cet avertissement d'avalanche quand nous traversions l'Océan Atlantique, et il veut certainement s'en occuper avant que les gens vivant tout près se réveillent et risquent de la déclencher... Non, je pense que c'est juste un cas où le devoir appelle. Même s'il manque North cette fois, il y aura toujours l'année prochaine. Un an n'est pas grand-chose quand tu as le potentiel de vivre éternellement.''

Les deux Lieutenants s'installèrent pour attendre. Yuki surveilla les lutins jouant dans la neige pendant que Cernunnos se roula sur le sol pour faire une sieste.

Il ronflait de façon audible quand le son d'un traîneau approchant atteignit ses oreilles et elle regarda en haut pour le voir glisser afin d'atterrir dans la clairière. Il était plutôt simple, ressemblant à n'importe quel traîneau ordinaire de Russie ou Sibérie, en-dehors du fait qu'il était peint en rouge vif et était tiré par six rennes énormes et semblant plutôt agressifs.

Yuki se cacha derrière un arbre alors que North descendait et commençait à marcher vers le cerf. Et alors le Gardien croisa les bras et rit.

''Qu'est-ce, Cerf du Don? T'es-tu endormi et raté toute ta tournée?''

Cernunnos ouvrit un œil et regarda le Russe. Il se leva alors paresseusement, s'étira, et bâilla avant de répondre.

''Non, je me suis ennuyé à t'attendre. Je suis ici depuis plus de quatre heures.''

North cligna des yeux en surprise, et se mit ensuite à vociférer.

''Pas possible! As-tu triché et commencé plus tôt?''

Cernunnos renifla avec véhémence.

''Certainement pas!'' Il rigola alors. ''Tes rennes sauvages ne sont plus les seuls 'cervidés' qui peuvent voler.''

Avec une puissante frappe il s'élança dans les airs et fit un tour de la clairière avant de se laisser tomber au sol avec un mouvement gracieux que personne n'attendrait au vu de sa taille.

North regardait encore, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son rival mineur avait soudainement gagné une telle capacité.

''Quand est-ce arrivé? Tu n'as jamais été capable voler.''

Cernunnos, appréciant énormément cela, leva la tête hautainement.

''Tu regardes un Lieutenant d'Hiver, Gardien. Je réponds à Jack Frost dorénavant.''

À la mention de Jack, North sortit de sa stupeur et fonça vers son traîneau. Il fouilla dedans, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une boîte blanche d'environ douze centimètres cube.

''Parlant de Jack Frost, peut-être tu donnes ça à lui pour moi, hmm?'' North leva un sourcil, comme s'il était toujours surpris de faire cela. ''Dans dernières quarante-neuf années, il a été sur Liste des Vilains trente-deux fois, mais il était sur Liste des Gentils pour toute première fois cette année, contre mes attentes. Immortels qui apparaissent sur Liste des Gentils ont cadeau. Juste un petit quelque chose, mais toujours dans esprit de Noël.''

Cernunnos inclina la tête en surprise.

''Comment a-t-il fini sur la Liste des Vilains si souvent?''

La réponse fut terne.

''Tomber grosses piles de neige sur enfants, délibérément faire glisser adultes sur glace, et première fois sur Liste il a presque enfoui Santoff Claussen sous avalanche.''

Le cerf toussa en gêne à cette explication, même s'il savait qu'en-dehors de l'avalanche, le reste était juste une façon pour Jack d'amuser les enfants. Mais puisque ça ne faisait pas partie de son 'travail' en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver, il semblait que ses plaisanteries comptent comme des délits.

Mais quand même, il s'interrogeait.

''Qu'est-ce qui l'a mit sur la Liste des Gentils cette année?''

North marqua une pause à cela, et fronça les sourcils en questionnement.

''Une chose... 'Rendu Yuki-onna très heureuse'.'' Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua. ''Mais pourquoi il faire ça? Yuki-onna est dangereuse, personne approche elle. Elle est pas une bonne Légende pour traîner.''

À l'instant où ces mots quittèrent la bouche de North, les manières et la voix de Cernunnos devinrent aussi froides que la saison qu'il servait à présent.

''… Yuki est derrière l'arbre à ta gauche, espèce de fou à l'esprit lent.''

''Quoi?''

North se tourna vivement pour regarder là où le cerf l'avait dit, et à cet endroit se tenait Yuki avec un groupe de Lutins d'Hiver à ses pieds. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la silhouette misérable qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois plus de quatre-vingt ans plus tôt, avec ses cheveux maintenant tressés et des rubans blancs, et son kimono en lambeaux remplacé par un bleu et blanc. Elle le regarda en silence, une main portée à sa bouche sous des yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes, et elle tremblait visiblement en détresse.

Les lutins la regardèrent, puis North, et Cernunnos déclara dans le silence suivant.

''Yuki est maintenant un Lieutenant d'Hiver, et jusqu'alors elle était une victime de sa propre Légende. Elle a des problèmes de confiance, et n'a pas la force de volonté pour utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de former les histoires la concernant, alors à la place ces histoires ont donné à ses pouvoirs une forme qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.'' Il regarda North. ''Tu viens juste de la chagriner, et ces lutins n'aiment pas la voir triste... Tu pourrais vouloir fuir.''

Avant que le Gardien de l'Émerveillement puisse réagir, une douzaine de Lutins d'Hiver le chargèrent et le renversèrent. Ils procédèrent alors à lui sauter dessus, ne le blessant pas vraiment, mais exprimant certainement leur colère tandis qu'ils envoyaient des insultes.

Ce fut à cette scène que Jack revint, notant le traîneau légèrement abîmé et les rennes sauvages, avant de regarder ses deux Lieutenants en questionnement.

''Alors... où est North?''

Comme Yuki restait où elle était, pas sûre de quoi dire, Cernunnos roula les yeux et indiqua la pile de Lutins d'Hiver bondissants.

''Il vient juste d'insulter Yuki... Ils n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié cela.''

Jack cligna des yeux, se tournant lentement pour regarder les lutins avant d'être forcé à tousser pour cacher le rire qui essaya de lui échapper. Mais il doutait que ce soit une bonne façon de rencontrer Nicholas St North pour la première fois, et choisit donc d'aider le Gardien.

Le sifflement bas et doux de Jack fit arrêter tous les lutins et ils se tournèrent vers lui, puis il pointa Yuki d'une façon claire.

''Laissez-le. Vous êtes plus malins que ça, même s'il a insulté Yuki. Les Immortels feront ces erreurs pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mieux informés. Ils ne la connaissent pas encore en tant que Dame Yuki, compris?'' Alors que lutins s'éloignaient, Jack marcha vers North et attrapa une main qui engloutissait la sienne. Il tira l'homme barbu dans une position assise, avant de reculer et de s'appuyer sur son bâton. ''Désolé pour ça, Yuki a été incomprise pendant longtemps, alors les lutins d'Hiver sont très protecteurs envers elle.''

North se secoua un peu, seulement pour se trouver face à face avec l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Et bien qu'il ait déjà vu une image de sable de l'immortel, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack ait l'air si jeune.

''Ummm...''

Jack fronça les sourcils quand North continua à le regarder de façon absente.

''Ne sais-tu pas que c'est rude de fixer les gens du regard? Ne me prends pas pour un jeune à cause de mon âge physique. J'ai soixante-seize ans.''

North demeura sans voix et Cernunnos s'approcha pour secouer avec un sabot une certaine boîte blanche tombée.

''Hé, Gardien. Ne cherchais-tu pas Jack pour lui donner ceci?''

Jack vit la boîte et regarda entre elle et North.

''Tu as un cadeau pour moi? Pourquoi?''

Il sembla qu'à ceci, enfin, North retrouva ses sens et se mit debout. Il attrapa alors la boîte, la nettoya, et le tendit à Jack avec panache.

''Tu était sur Liste des Gentils cette année, pour avoir rendu Yuki-on...'' Un reniflement d'avertissement du cerf le fit s'arrêter et se corriger. ''Pour avoir rendu Dame Yuki très heureuse. Vas-y, ouvre!''

Jack accepta la boîte avec hésitation, la secoua un peu mais n'entendit rien.

''Ça m'a l'air vide.''

North se passa une main sur le visage, pestant en Russe devant le scepticisme de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, avant d'expliquer.

''Est un des cadeaux spéciaux, que je donne seulement aux immortels qui étaient sur Liste des Gentils, ou enfants qui étaient très très gentils. Est magique! Quand tu ouvres, il y aura un des cadeaux que tu veux le plus, dedans... Avec limites, bien sûr.''

Jack haussa les sourcils et saisit la ficelle blanche qui tenait la boîte fermée. Après avoir défait le nœud il souleva lentement le couvercle et regarda ce qui était à l'intérieur, seulement pour étouffer un hoquet.

Il détourna la tête du contenu de la boîte, les lèvres pressées en une sorte de grimace qui rendait évident le fait que quelqu'un essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il remarqua alors la façon dont North, Cernunnos, Yuki et les lutins le regardaient tous, et mit la main dans la boîte pour en sortir l'objet qui le faisait réagir avec tant d'émotion.

C'était un simple bracelet en argent d'une largeur de deux centimètres, dans le style ouvert-fermé qui était normalement réalisé en bronze ou cuivre pour des gens de peu de moyens qui désiraient un bijou. Il le reconnut aussi instantanément, car il était identique à celui qu'Emily avait vu durant un voyage à la ville au-delà de la vallée du village. Elle avait voulu l'acheter pour lui, et le faire graver avec des flocons de neige, mais ça avait été bien trop cher et il lui avait dit de garder l'argent pour des choses plus importantes.

Le bracelet en argent qu'il tenait avait ces flocons de neige dessus, et sa main trembla visiblement quand il le tint.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant, et monta sa manche droite pour passer son poignet à travers le côté ouvert du bracelet, qui lui allait parfaitement. Pas trop serré pour être inconfortable, mais pas trop lâche pour qu'il puisse tomber et être perdu.

Il retira la manche pour le cacher puis enfonça ses bras sous la couverture de sa cape bordée de fourrure.

Jack hocha la tête envers North, légèrement rouge d'embarras pour sa réponse émotionnelle.

''Merci. Je le chérirai.''

North sourit et hocha la tête à son tour.

''Je ne demanderai pas quelle est signification du bijou, mais je peux voir qu'il a grande signification pour toi. Est bien, quand un cadeau est ça.''

Il y eut un moment d'immobilité, et alors Jack se détourna pour sauter légèrement dans l'air.

''Cernunnos, Yuki, rentrons au Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Il va avoir besoin de se reposer après le travail de cette nuit, et je dois préparer un blizzard qui est attendu sur le nord de la Chine.''

North regarda comme les trois immortels, et les Lutins d'Hiver, s'élevaient tous sur un courant de vent et s'éloignaient dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait. Il resta là durant quelques minutes de plus, son expression pensive, avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à son traîneau.

Pour un immortel qui avait été sur la Liste des Vilains trente-deux fois en moins de cinquante ans, et sur la Liste des Gentils pour la plus surprenante des raisons, Jack n'était pas le fauteur de troubles auquel il s'attendait. Il y avait clairement bien plus de côtés à l'Esprit de l'Hiver qu'on ne le voyait, ces parties internes cachées par une couche de glace comme un lac de mystères gelé. C'était suffisant pour le faire se demander si Jack serait de nouveau sur la Liste des Gentils l'année suivante.

North s'arrêta alors qu'il attrapait les rênes du traîneau, puis secoua la tête. Non, avec un record comme celui de Jack, ça n'allait pas arriver.

 *** Il est bien écrit, dans le texte anglais, qu'il est le cinq décembre. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une erreur puisque, comme tout le monde le sait, Noël est le vingt-cinq décembre, donc North n'a aucune raison de faire ses livraisons vingt jours en avance. J'ai tout de même préféré garder la date originale et mettre cette note à la fin.**

 **** Dans le texte anglais, il est écrit _Fun_ , qui se traduit par _amusement_ ou _marrant_ , selon le contexte. J'aurais pu garder l'une de ces deux traductions mais au niveau du sens, je trouvais que ça n'allait pas. De plus, ça ne convient pas vraiment à Jack non plus. Son pouvoir est plutôt d'inspirer la joie vous ne trouvez pas? _Amusement_ est un terme trop vague pour exprimer ce que fait Jack.**


	22. Fées des Dents

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier, j'ai été très occupée et j'ai oublié le soir en rentrant. Donc, voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. C'est un chapitre que je trouve très amusant et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Fées des Dents

Jack s'assit sur son perchoir, regardant tranquillement le village d'au-dessus le poteau à tempête comme il attendait que les enfants finissent leurs corvées matinales. Ils se précipitaient, essayant de les faire aussi vite que possible pour aller jouer, mais un garçon prenait son temps. Sa tâche matinale était quelque chose que personne ne verrait comme une corvée, et en fait tous les autres enfants du village ne cessaient de le regarder avec envie.

Mais personne d'autre que les membres de cette famille ne s'occupait du temple. Leur famille était la première à avoir accueilli Jack Frost au village, la première à lui demander sa protection, et ils étaient ceux qui veillaient sur le temple, les Bennett.

Gavin Bennett; fils de James, petit-fils de Thomas, arrière petit-fils d'Emily. Ça faisait de lui, secrètement, l'arrière arrière neveu de Jack, et l'enfant de huit ans détenait ce savoir avec orgueil tandis qu'il travaillait.

C'était le premier janvier 1772, et il était temps d'enlever les brindilles du temple. Elles avaient depuis longtemps été dépouillées de leurs baies par les oiseaux locaux, et Gavin entassait à présent les brindilles restantes dans un petit brasero sur le côté du temple. Le fond de ce brasero était rempli d'amadou, et cet après-midi dès que le soleil se coucherait, les villageois l'allumeront pour accueillir la nouvelle année.

C'était une nouvelle tradition qui n'avait commencé que récemment, quand une des femmes du village avait commenté que c'était du gâchis de jeter, sans respect, ce qui restait de leurs offrandes à l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Ce fut quand Thomas suggéra qu'ils brûlent les brindilles le Jour du Nouvel An, pour que Jack Frost puisse fêter la nouvelle année avec eux.

Le reste, comme on le disait, devint l'histoire du village.

Jack regarda Gavin attraper et déplacer les poignées de brindilles, et descendit pour se tenir sur le toit du temple.

''Tu veux que je t'aide avec ça?''

Gavin le regarda, sourit, puis secoua la tête.

''C'est bon, je veux le faire. En plus, si tu m'aidais, ce serait tricher.''

Jack rit et se laissa tomber au sol.

''Très bien, très bien, mais au moins laisse-moi aller chercher le chiffon et l'huile de bois pour toi. Vois si tu arrives à mettre toutes ses brindilles dans le brasero avant que je revienne.''

''D'accord!''

Gavin se mit à rapidement attraper les brindilles, pendant que Jack voletait à la maison de James où se trouvait un seau contenant des chiffons et une jarre d'huile claire. La famille était consciencieuse avec la maintenance du temple, le gardant huilé pour qu'il ne pourrisse pas. Jack avait initialement objecté à ce qu'ils dépensent de l'argent pour de l'huile alors qu'ils auraient pu utiliser de la résine de pin comme ils le faisaient pour les cabines, mais il avait été ignoré. Et ainsi le temple ressortait comme une structure de bois pâle, contrairement à tous les autres bâtiments de bois au village qui étaient d'un brun sombre.

Il choisit de marcher pour retourner au temple, laissant délibérément des empreintes de pas dans la fine couverture neigeuse tandis qu'il balançait le seau d'avant en arrière. Plusieurs villageois virent les empreintes, et le seau flottant, et sourirent. Ils le prirent comme un signe d'approbation, le fait qu'il participe même d'une façon aussi insignifiante, même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi ils ne pouvaient le voir alors qu'il portait manifestement un seau qu'ils pouvaient voir.

Il lui semblait que leur croyance que seuls les enfants pouvaient le voir était probablement la raison derrière ceci, parce qu'ils croyaient en lui aussi fort que les enfants et devraient être capables de le voir... Ce qui était pourquoi il avait surnommé le phénomène, et ses théories s'y rapportant, 'Stupide Logique Adulte'.

Jack posa le seau quand il atteint le temple. Gavin avait enlevé toutes les brindilles, et essuyait à présent un peu de poussière et des débris de feuilles qui étaient entrés dans la petite structure. La plaque en argile avec le dessin de Jack dessus était appuyée contre le pied du support du brasero, hors du chemin jusqu'à ce que le nettoyage soit terminé.

Jack poussa la neige du toit du temple en dépit des protestations de Gavin, s'assurant que la surface soit complètement sèche avant que le garçon commence à travailler avec le chiffon et l'huile. Malheureusement, il aurait vraiment dû choisir un endroit différent pour poser le seau.

Juste comme Gavin finissait de huiler, le temple à présent immaculé et brillant, le garçon fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail et mit son pied dans le seau. Il trébucha, perdit son équilibre, et tomba en avant... face la première sur le devant du temple.

''Oww.''

Jack grimaça.

''Whoops.''

Il aida Gavin à se relever, mais le garçon semblait plutôt distrait comme il cracha quelque chose. Ce qui atterrit dans la main du garçon était une dent, et quand Gavin sourit, Jack vit le vide où la canine supérieure aurait dû se trouver.

''Ma dent est tombée!''

Jack rigola et tapota Gavin dans le dos.

''C'est super. N'oublie pas de la mettre sous ton oreiller ce soir.''

''Je vais le faire tout de suite!''

Gavin fila pour mettre ses parents au courant pour la dent, et il le regarda partir avec son esprit errant vers d'autres pensées. Il avait vu les 'mini-fées' de Toothiana plusieurs fois, bien que jamais de près. Il leur donnait toujours une distance respectueuse, restant hors de vue. Et sur le conseil de Sandy, dès la troisième fois où il le vit, il créait toujours des accalmies dans les blizzards à l'heure de la nuit où les fées venaient. Ce qui était juste après que Sandy ait apporté des rêves à une aire, puisque son travail gardait les enfants endormis, ce qui en retour rendait la collecte des dents plus facile pour les fées.

Bien sûr, créer une accalmie dans un gros blizzard ne serait pas possible, mais jusqu'à présent il avait toujours réussi à les déclencher durant la journée pour une aire, et les laissait s'épuiser avant que l'heure de la collecte arrive, ou il les commençait après que la collecte soit finie.

Jack mit cette pensée de côté comme le premier des enfants du village à avoir terminé ses corvées se précipitait vers lui. Il décida de passer le temps pour attendre le reste des enfants en amusant ceux qui étaient déjà avec lui en utilisant son tout nouveau tour. Il dessina des oiseaux et des papillons en utilisant du givre sur chaque surface plate qu'il pouvait trouver et les tirer ensuite pour les amener à la vie en tant qu'imitations givrées des véritables sujets.

Ils ne duraient pas longtemps, juste une minute ou plus avant d'exploser en petits nuages de flocons de neige, mais ça importait peu puisque les enfants ne s'en fatiguaient jamais. À la place, ils le défièrent avec des suggestions d'innombrables choses étranges et magnifiques, ce qui donna une groupe mixte de chevaux, chiens, dragons, fées, et même une vache, transparents, tous flottant dans l'air autour du temple.

Il continua le jeu jusqu'à ce que les douze enfants actuels du village soient rassemblées, et il les amena au lac pour leur histoire. Une fois là, il s'assit sur son bâton, de la façon apparemment impossible qu'il faisait toujours en le gardant vertical et en se perchant sur le crochet au sommet, et commença à leur raconter celle qu'il avait choisit pour ce jour.

Jack sourit alors qu'il commençait, inspiré par le petit incident du matin.

''Vous avez tous entendu parler de la Fée des Dents, n'est-ce pas?'' Les enfants acquiescèrent tous. ''Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose à son propos que j'ai appris de mon ami, Le Marchand de Sable. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle collecte vos dents, et les dents de tous les enfants du monde, quand vous les mettez sous vos oreillers.''

Un des plus jeunes enfants présents, une fillette d'à peine cinq ans, demanda.

''Pourquoi? Dis-nous, dis-nous!''

Jack rigola et répondit pendant que les enfants le regardaient, absorbés par l'histoire.

''Elle les rassemble parce que chacune de vos dents de lait contient certains de vos souvenirs d'enfance spéciaux quand elle tombe. La Fée des Dents les récupère et les garde en sécurité, pour qu'à chaque fois où vous vous sentez triste, même quand vous serez adultes, elle puisse vous aider à vous rappeler ces temps heureux. C'est sa magie spéciale.''

Les enfants murmurèrent tous avec admiration, et Gavin montra le vide parmi ses dents.

''Elle va vraiment venir chercher ma dent de sous mon oreiller cette nuit?''

Jack inclina la tête.

''Eh bien, elle a récupéré toutes les autres que tu as perdu jusqu'à présent, alors je pense que celle que tu as tombé aujourd'hui sera prise.'' Il rigola. ''Même si Toothiana ne vient pas elle-même pour les dents, parce qu'elle est bien trop occupée. À la place elle a beaucoup de petites fées qui l'aident, et elle leur dit où trouver les dents. Je n'en ai jamais vu une de près, mais elles sont vraiment petites. Assez petites pour entrer dans ma main, et elles sont très rapides. Clignez des yeux un moment et elles sont parties.''

Il utilisa ses mains pour montrer combien les fées étaient petites, puis agita ses bras en tournant la tête comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui avait disparu.

Les enfants se mirent à discuter avec excitation, et Gavin souriait.

''Alors je vais rester réveillé et attendre que la petite fée vienne! Je veux en voir une.''

''Moi aussi! Je resterai éveillé quand je perdrai ma prochaine dent!''

''J'ai une dent qui tremble maintenant! J'essaierai dans quelques jours!''

Jack les observa, souriant en privé et ne mentionnant pas que Sandy s'assurait toujours que les enfants avec des dents sous les oreilles soient endormis avant que les fées arrivent. Aucun enfant ne pouvait résister à l'attrait du sable de rêves quand il venait leur donner des rêves. Il le savait, ayant essayé de voir la Fée des Dents quand il avait leur âge. Il était resté allongé et éveillé, cognant ses doigts sur sa couverture pour s'empêcher de s'endormir, et pourtant le sommeil l'avait emporté toujours sans qu'il le remarque. À chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, il s'était réveillé à la lumière du matin pour trouver une pièce sous son oreiller et la dent partie.

L'histoire terminée, Jack amena les enfants sur le lac pour patiner, ne leur permettant de jouer que pour une heure avant de les renvoyer au village afin de se préparer pour la petite cérémonie au coucher du soleil.

Il lissait les rainures coupées dans la glace par les patins des enfants quand Yuki et plusieurs Lutins d'Hiver se précipitèrent depuis le ciel.

Elle était très excitée et se mit à parler avant même d'atterrir.

''Jack! Il y a eu un blizzard, au Japon, et quelques voyageurs s'y sont retrouvés en plein milieu! Je les ai mené à une grotte, à l'abri, et une fois qu'ils ont tous été en sécurité ils m'ont vu!'' Elle tournoya sur place, incapable de contenir son exubérance. ''Ils m'ont vu! Ils m'ont entendu! Ils ont vu 'Dame Yuki', et m'ont remercié! Et ils vont parler à d'autres personnes de l'esprit qui les a sauvé, en plus!''

Jack sourit en véritable plaisir à son succès, même s'il était déjà au courant du fait qu'elle avait gagné une poignée de croyants grâce au petit gonflement de pouvoir qu'il avait senti de sa part quelques heures auparavant. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il gagnait de la force de ses croyants à elle, et même si ce n'était pas un secret qu'il devait garder, il ne voulait pas lui gâcher son moment.

''C'est super! Tu vois? Je t'avais dis que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Tu as commencé ta nouvelle légende, et aussi longtemps que tu continues à travailler dessus, elle se répandra. Les autres Immortels vont aussi commencer à l'entendre, et bientôt ils sauront tous à quel point ils t'ont mal jugé.''

Yuki était encore radieuse, sous le coup de la joie, et elle s'élança sur Jack pour l'enlacer avec force.

''Et tout est grâce à toi! Merci beaucoup!''

Elle continua ainsi, parlant dans ses cheveux, et Jack regarda l'un des lutins avec un 'À l'aide!' clair et silencieux.

Les lutins s'agglutinèrent tous autour d'elle, une distraction qui la fit lâcher Jack. Elle ramassa alors l'un d'eux, l'enlaça, et sauta dans les airs.

''Je vais le dire à Cernunnos!''

Quelques lutins restèrent avec lui tandis qu'elle s'envolait à une vitesse remarquable, clairement un peu épuisés par son excitation. Jack partageait ce sentiment, et il rigola lorsque lui et les lutins se laissèrent tomber dans un banc de neige pour se détendre.

Tout en se reposant, il pensa de nouveau aux fées des dents. Bien que ce soit vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de les voir étant enfant, à cause de Sandy, ce n'était plus le cas...

Souriant, il décida en cet instant de jouer au jeu ''Voir la Fée des Dents'' cette nuit-même.

Le coucher du soleil arriva, et il en fut de même pour la petite cérémonie consistant à brûler les brindilles du temple. Le feu dans le brasero, bien que petit, réchauffa les villageois rassemblés autour à la fin de ce premier jour du nouvel an. Ça 'réchauffait' Jack aussi, de constater leurs pensées à son égard alors qu'il était au sommet du poteau à tempête, et quand le feu s'éteignit peu après le coucher du soleil, il suivit Gavin et ses parents à leur maison.

Il entra, sous le prétexte de vouloir passer un peu de temps calme avec eux, ce qui était vrai. Mais quand l'heure vint pour eux d'aller dormir, Jack offrit de raconter une histoire à Gavin.

Une fois que les parents furent endormis, ce qui arriva peu avant que le sable de rêves de Sandy ne fasse son apparition, Jack installa un lutin à l'extérieur de chaque fenêtre et de la porte. Il s'installa alors dans la chaise à côté du lit de Gavin, et là il attendit et surveilla comme le sable de rêves entrait à travers les volets et devenait un rêve sur le fait d'être éveillé pour voir la fée des dents.

Jack rigola à l'ironie de ce rêve, alors que les vaillants efforts de Gavin pour rester éveillé avaient instantanément échoué, puisque c'était le plus près que le garçon pourrait se rapprocher de la situation. Mais au moins il serait capable de parler de la fée à l'enfant au matin, ce qui devrait empêcher un trop grande déception à ne pas avoir été éveillé pour la voir.

Environ quinze minutes après l'arrivée du sable de rêves, Jack entendit un gazouillement de lutin à l'extérieur. Il y eut un peu de bruit, comme les lutins sautaient avec excitation, et alors le volet de la fenêtre la plus proche du lit de Gavin s'ouvrit et un petit quelque chose se faufila à l'intérieur.

C'était une fée des dents, et Jack put enfin en voir une de près. Il avait vu des colibris durant une exploration des régions montagneuses en Amérique du Sud, et en-dehors d'une forme vaguement humaine, et un visage à peu près humain avec un long nez comme le bec d'un colibri, c'est exactement à cela que ressemblait la fée.

Elle agrippait une pièce de cuivre, et face à l'interstice entre les volets elle couina quelque chose qui ressemblait à une réprimande envers les lutins. Elle mit alors un petit doigt à sa bouche et fit un 'chut' bien définit.

Elle tourna la tête vers le lit de Gavin, et se figea sur place quand elle vit Jack assit dans la chaise à côté, l'observant. Elle tomba presque sa pièce, se précipita pour la retenir, et Jack rit doucement avant de lever le bout de l'oreiller de Gavin pour révéler la dent se trouvant dessous.

''Je pense que tu es là pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis autorisé à être ici. Gavin est un descendant de ma sœur mortelle.'' Il inclina la tête vers l'autre côté de la cabine, où un petit paravent cachait le lit où James et son épouse se trouvaient. ''Ces deux-là sont de lourds dormeurs, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter qu'ils se réveillent. Vas-y, prend la dent.''

La fée resta suspicieuse, de façon compréhensible, le regardant avec des yeux violets. Elle s'approcha, le contournant, et alors il lui sourit avec réconfort et son regard prudent devint un air enchanté.

Elle vola droit vers son visage, le surprenant, puis regarda ses dents très blanches. Et alors elle laissa s'échapper un couinement d'admiration haletant, les yeux ouverts en grand, et Jack rit de nouveau.

''Ah, ouais, mes dents sont vraiment blanches. C'est quelque chose qui est dû au fait d'être l'Esprit de l'Hiver, je pense. Ma sœur plaisantait toujours en disant qu'elles sont aussi blanches que de la neige fraîchement tombée.''

La fée continua à regarder ses dents, puis remarqua qu'il l'observait encore, et elle rougit avant de rapidement voleter jusqu'à l'oreiller qu'il soulevait toujours. Elle posa la pièce et récupéra la dent, rougissant de nouveau quand il lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et alors dans un volettement d'embarras elle fonça par la fenêtre et disparu.

À l'extérieur, elle entendit le rire de Jack alors qu'elle partait et s'éleva dans les nuages pour renter en Asie et au Palais des Dents. C'était un long trajet, et ça lui aurait pris presque cinq heures puisque l'Amérique était dans la partie du monde opposée au Palais. Mais il y avait un raccourci en place pour l'usage des fées, un tunnel-portail pour Tooth fait par Bunnymund. Il permettait aux fées des dents d'atteindre l'Amérique du Nord via une entrée à environ trois kilomètres du Palais des Dents.

Après avoir volé à l'ouest du village pendant une heure, elle atteint ce tunnel et plongea dedans, sortant dans l'air chaud et humide autour du Palais des Dents. Tout près se trouvaient les autres tunnels, qui menaient en Afrique, Europe et Amérique du Sud, parce qu'autrement, même le grand nombre d'aides de Toothiana se débattrait pour atteindre toutes les dents chaque nuit.

La fée des dents rentra au Palais des Dents, volant parmi les tours dorées et décorées qui pendaient de l'intérieur de la montagne creuse. Elle déposa la dent qu'elle portait dans la boîte de Gavin, qui était descendue magiquement de la tour de stockage de l'Amérique du Nord quand sa dent était tombée. De là, au cœur du palais, il était possible de voir Toothiana voleter au centre d'une masse de fées la dépassant en volant et portant des pièces de nombreux genres pour nombre de pays.

Elle récitait les emplacements des dents, et des avertissements climatiques de la poignée de fées qui allaient et venaient à la surveillance du temps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de leur dire où se trouvaient les dents, puisque toutes les mini-fées faisaient une fois partie d'elle et sentaient par elles-même où étaient les dents. Mais quand même, elle gardait tout le monde coordonné et les faisait travailler ensemble fluidement, et s'assurait également que chaque groupe de fées puisse se reposer. Après tout, elles étaient très petites et devaient voler sur de longues distances chaque jour.

La petite fée, ayant fini le travail pour la journée, voleta à son perchoir habituel dans les arbres qui recouvraient la montagne à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait le palais. Là-haut, les deux mille, ou plus, fées de son groupe se préparaient aussi pour une sieste. Ce fut une fois qu'elle fut installée que ses pensées se tournèrent vers les très belles dents de Jack Frost.

Elle soupira rêveusement, les visualisant, et ce son attira l'attention des autres fées près d'elle. Elles voletèrent, couinant une question, et en quelques minutes l'air fut rempli de grand nombre de couinements alors qu'elle décrivait aux autres les dents de Jack et son sourire.

~(-)~

La nuit suivante au village, Jack patinait sur son lac quand il entendit le son distinct des ailes d'une fée des dents. Il regarda vers le ciel pour voir plusieurs fées se dirigeant vers lui et les salua joyeusement quand elles descendirent pour flotter devant lui.

La fée de la nuit précédente était avec elles et il sourit.

''Salut! Tu es venue pour me dire que la dent de Gavin est saine et sauve au Palais des Dents?''

Il y eu un moment de silence comme toutes les fées fixaient ses dents avant que celle à qui il parlait se reprenne et acquiesce. Elle monta vers son visage, confirmant gaiement que la dent était en sécurité, puis elle désigna les autres fées qui étaient avec elle.

Jack rigola.

''Tu en as amené quelques-unes pour dire bonjour, hein?'' Il leva les sourcils avec une expression narquoise. ''Tu voulais leur montrer mes dents, n'est-ce pas?'' La fée détourna le regard, jouant l'innocente, et il rit. ''D'accord, vous pouvez toutes regarder, puisque vous aimez tellement mes dents.''

Dès l'instant où l'invitation fut donnée, tout le petit groupe de fées s'agglutina près de son visage et elles prirent des tours pour voir de plus près ses dents impossiblement parfaites. Une ou deux défaillirent en admiration, et Jack bataillait pour ne pas rire à leurs réactions. Le jeu 'Voir la Fée des Dents' était à présent devenu le jeu 'Les Fées des Dents viennent voir les dents de Jack Frost'.

Il aurait pu les laisser regarder plus longtemps mais une brise passa et murmura dans son oreille, le faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils et incliner la tête pour écouter. Il regarda ensuite les fées et haussa les épaules en excuse.

''Désolées, mes dames, je dois partir. Le devoir appelle, et je pense que le vôtre appelle probablement aussi. Ne vous attirez pas des problèmes avec Toothiana en étant en retard à cause de moi, compris?''

Il s'envola, et les fées se hâtèrent de partir récupérer les dents qu'elles devaient rassembler dans la région.

~(-)~

Durant les semaines restantes dans l'Hiver du Nord, un petit mélange discret commença à arriver au Palais des Dents. Les fées qui n'avaient pas encore vu les dents de Jack changeaient de place avec les fées, qui les avaient vu, dans le groupe qui s'occupait de la tournée où se trouvait le village. Cet échange continua de nouveau à l'Hiver du Nord suivant, jusqu'à ce que, sans que Tooth le sache, plusieurs centaines de ses dizaines de millier de mini-fées soient entrées puis sorties de ce groupe après avoir vu Jack, et bien plus de fées attendaient avec impatience une chance de faire de même.

Un jour, près du début de l'Hiver du Nord de la troisième année après cette première rencontre entre l'Esprit de l'Hiver et une fée des dents, Tooth remarqua enfin qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il y avait une quantité de rumeurs et d'évanouissements inhabituels parmi ses fées, et même un air général d'excitation alors que l'Hiver du Nord approchait.

Tooth, durant un rare moment où elle descendit à son jardin pour se reposer, s'assit et réfléchit à cela alors qu'elle plongeait délicatement ses pieds dans le lac. Bien qu'elle reconnaissait que toutes ses fées avaient commencé comme des copies plus petites d'elle-même, elles avaient toutes, depuis, développé leurs propres personnalités tout comme leurs propres souvenirs. Elles étaient indépendantes d'elle, maintenance, signifiant que c'était plus comme avoir des milliers de filles, car c'était ce qu'elles étaient devenues pour elle. Pourtant en même temps c'était toujours comme se regarder faire quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Les rumeurs et les rougissements étaient un signe évident de distraction qui se répandait à travers toutes et rapidement.

Elle décida de puiser dans les souvenirs les plus récents de ses fées, une chose pas facile à faire étant donné leur nombre. Normalement elle regarderait les souvenirs de juste une ou deux, quand elles voyaient quelque chose qu'elles devaient lui montrer, mais ceci était à une plus grande échelle.

Tooth s'éloigna du bord du lac et s'assit à la place sur un autre rocher à proximité et ferma les yeux. Elle tendit son esprit vers les milliers de petits fils de magie qui les connectaient elle et ses fées, et à travers ces fils elle toucha tous ces petits esprits brillant à la recherche de ce qui les excitait à ce point.

Ce qu'elle obtint n'était pas ce pour quoi elle s'était préparée.

En quelques secondes elle fut bombardée par des milliers d'images différentes de Jack Frost, souriant avec le clair de Lune se reflétant sur des dents qui étaient d'une blancheur éblouissante. Elle eu aussi des milliers de vues très rapprochées de ces dents parfaites, et ceci combiné avec l'arrivée des souvenirs de ses salutations charmantes, et même quelques scènes de lui amusant les fées avec un petit jeu de course-poursuite, fit s'emballer son cœur.

Le visage de Tooth devint rose brillant, ses yeux violets étaient grand ouverts, et les plumes de sa tête se dressaient au point d'être pratiquement verticales. En même temps, sa réaction à ces images et souvenirs rebondit à travers toutes ses fées, partout, et causa littéralement la chute des cinquante et quelques mille fées comme des adolescentes éprises d'un garçon attirant... Dans sa curiosité pour découvrir ce qui rendait un petit pourcentage de ses fées si distraites, elle venait juste de graver ces images, sans le vouloir, et cette 'distraction' chez chacune d'entre elles.

Tooth, un peu troublée, se secoua de sa stupeur et se mit à utiliser ses mains pour aplatir toutes ses plumes dans une tentative tardive pour se reprendre. Elle passa ensuite un ordre mental à toutes ses fées, un ordre ferme. Elle pouvaient changer de place dans ce groupe si elles le voulaient, mais elles n'étaient pas autorisées à faire des détours pour voir Jack comme elles l'avaient fait. Elles le verraient seulement si elles croisaient son chemin par chance, mais une chance était assez pour qu'elle se doute que ses fées prendraient des tours dans ce groupe à chaque Hiver du Nord pendant les décennies, et peut-être les siècles, à venir. Tout ça dans l'espoir de voir les très belles dents de Jack Frost.

Tooth s'envola de sur son rocher, toujours plutôt rose au visage, et retourna au lac dans quelque espoir distant qu'avoir les pieds dans l'eau froide aiderait à calmer le rougissement de son visage. Mais il semblait toujours qu'à chaque fois que son esprit commençait à dériver, il dérivait en direction des souvenirs qu'elle avait vu d'un très beau sourire.

Se distancer de ces rêveries devint plus facile avec chaque jour passant, aidé par le fait de se jeter dans son travail et de se concentrer sur cela. Lorsque le Printemps du Nord arriva, et ensuite que Pâques passa, elle se rendit à la réunion annuelle des Gardiens complètement calme et concentrée sur sa tâche.

Ceci dura environ dix minutes une fois que la réunion commença, avec le premier point sur l'agenda que North avait préparé étant les nouvelles de la légende grandissante de 'Dame Yuki', anciennement appelée Yuki-onna.

Le Russe croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il parlait d'elle, plutôt sérieux.

''J'ai vu elle quelques fois depuis qu'elle devenue Lieutenant d'Hiver, et je dois dire... Nous avons très mal jugé elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin était quelqu'un pour l'aider à trouver sa base, et lui donner soutien.'' Il leva une main avec quatre doigts dressés. ''Elle a été sur Liste des Gentils quatre fois depuis devenue Dame Yuki... Même si Jack Frost a été sur Liste des Vilains cinq fois dans même nombre d'années. Toujours pour même chose; ses plaisanteries impliquent enfants et neige, ou adultes et neige ou glace.''

Bunny secoua la tête, son ton contenant une trace de sarcasme.

''Ça te fait te demander comment elle peut être sur la Liste des Gentils, avec lui comme rôle modèle. Pas vrai, Tooth?''

Sur le côté, Tooth n'écoutait pas vraiment, et ne l'avait pas fait depuis que Jack Frost avait été mentionné. Non, elle était devenue silencieuse avec un petit sourire rêveur sur son visage, qu'elle effaça hâtivement quand elle réalisa qu'on lui parlait.

Elle toussa dans une main et ramena son attention vers ses collègues Gardiens.

''Pardon, je relayais des emplacements de dents à mes fées. Qu'as-tu dit?''

Bunny répéta sa remarque, ce à quoi Tooth haussa simplement les épaules et fit remarquer que Yuki avait une personnalité complètement différente de Jack, alors qu'elle puisse être à ce point sur la Liste des Gentils ne devrait pas être si surprenant.

La réunion continua, avec chacun d'entre eux faisant son rapport annuel sur leurs activités et les choses qu'ils pourraient ou ne pourraient pas avoir remarqué comme étant étranges ou inhabituelles, ce qui pour cette année ne donnait rien. Tooth réussit à garder son attention sur la réunion en obturant toutes ses pensées concernant Jack, mais alors qu'elle rentrait au Palais des Dents, il y avait une petite chose qu'elle savait avoir en commun avec ses fées.

Elle voulait vraiment voir les dents de Jack elle-même, un jour.

* * *

 **Une petite précision, pour éviter d'avoir plusieurs à répondre plusieurs fois à la même question : il n'y a pas de romance dans cette fic. L'histoire se centre sur Jack, avec quelques arcs sur des personnages secondaires. Les seuls moments où il y a de la romance, c'est quand les descendants de la sœur de Jack trouvent leurs partenaires et se marient, c'est tout.**


	23. Révolution

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, avec une petite leçon d'histoire sur la formation des Etats-Unis pour ceux et celles que ça intéressent. Je dois avouer que j'aime bien ces références historiques, car c'est malheureusement un sujet qui n'est pas abordé dans les cours d'histoire à l'école.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Révolution

Les signes se trouvaient partout, comme des palissades de bois et des forteresses, comme des cratères dans la terre et les souches d'arbres brisées par les boulets de canon. Comme des hommes en uniformes rouges ou bleus, entassés dans leurs camps séparés autour de feux qui n'accordaient qu'une maigre chaleur. C'était des cicatrices que même une couche de neige fraîche et immaculée ne pouvait couvrir, et leur présence le titillait comme la douleur d'une blessure ouverte.

Jack vola en hauteur, son expression sombre et malheureuse. Il comprenait le désir des colons d'être libres des règles et restrictions qui étaient rapidement devenues oppressives, mais ça ne rendait pas le conflit plus facile à accepter pour lui. Il voulait l'arrêter, les convaincre qu'ils étaient stupides d'en venir au massacre, mais il n'y était pas autorisé. Mère Nature le lui avait fait comprendre clairement, très clairement, quand elle était venue le voir le jour où la guerre fut déclarée. Ça avait été trois ans auparavant, en 1775, pourtant maintenant, en 1778, il ressentait toujours de l'amertume face à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Les Immortels n'étaient pas autorisés à chercher à changer le cours des guerres parmi les humains. Ils pouvaient exercer une manipulation mineure, dans les limites de leurs devoirs normaux. Mais quoi que ce soit de plus que cela et soit elle soit l'Homme de la Lune interviendrait. Elle n'avait jamais dis quelles seraient les conséquences s'il brisait les règles, mais elle avait dit qu'une seule fois elles avaient été brisées, et depuis lors aucun autre immortel n'avait osé, même si le destin du briseur de règles n'était pas connu en-dehors du fait qu'il ne fut plus jamais revu.

Et Jack, aussi malheureux et frustré qu'il soit, ne voulait pas finir dans une position où il le découvrirait.

Et alors il déchargeait sa frustration en utilisant le climat hivernal pour gêner les deux armées, ne favorisant aucun côté avec de meilleures conditions que l'autre, et ainsi personne ne pouvait dire que ses actions étaient une tentative directe d'aider un côté à gagner. Il enfouissait leurs camps militaires et une grande part de la campagne environnante avec une neige profonde, augmentant la température durant la journée pour rendre le climat moins dur, mais en même temps provoquant la formation de boue et neige fondue sous la couche blanche alors que la surface fondait et l'eau s'écoulait à travers.

Aucun soldat, d'aucun camp, ne voyageait nulle part à moins qu'il le doive.

Le vol de Jack l'entraîna à présent au-dessus de Kirktown, la grande agglomération qui se trouvait à deux jours de voyage du village. Les Révolutionnaires en avaient pris le commandement et stationnaient une petite garnison dans plusieurs des bâtiments au cœur de la ville. Heureusement cette région était bien éloignée du front, mais la malchance voulait que le commandant de la garnison locale soit un homme affublé d'une sérieuse paranoïa concernant les Loyalistes. Et le fait qu'ils viennent ici, ou y aient des espions, ce qui signifiait que Kirktown était devenue une endroit très tendu dans lequel vivre.

Ça signifiait aussi que les Révolutionnaires locaux ne cessaient de faire des fouilles surprises dans les villages les plus proches, mais jusqu'à présent ils avaient décidé qu'un certain village sans nom à deux jours de voyage ne méritait pas leur attention. Fouiller un lieu qui n'avait qu'une douzaine de cabines, et qui ne marchandait pas grand-chose en-dehors de fourrures, objets en bois et une petite quantité de laine, était un 'gâchis de ressources'.

Le village devait remercier Cernunnos pour ce sentiment. Le cerf, qui dans le passé avait vécu dans le Nord du Monde toute l'année, pouvait toujours s'y rendre sans être harcelé par les Esprits du Printemps, de l'Été et de l'Automne. Son excuse pour aider à garder les soldats loin du village était qu'il aidait simplement Jack à repousser les indésirables hors de son territoire. Ce qui était, bien sûr, dans les règles.

Et durant l'hiver, personne n'avait la moindre chance d'atteindre le village, pas avec la neige que Jack larguait sur la seule route y menant. Et si quiconque essayait, il s'assurait que le temps force la personne à faire demi-tour. Mais là se trouvait le problème, parce que si les gens ne pouvaient entrer dans cette vallée, ils ne pouvaient en sortir non plus.

Cet hiver était plutôt rude, et le village avait besoin de faire du marchandage pour des fournitures, et pour faire cela ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide.

Jack arriva au village, atterrissant sur la place centrale et faisant signe à l'enfant le plus proche pour attirer son attention. Quelques mots rapides et cet enfant criait à tout le monde que Jack Frost voulait parler aux villageois.

C'était quelque chose de très inhabituel, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, et il pouvait sentir la tension confuse s'ajouter à leurs inquiétudes déjà considérables concernant leurs réserves. Une fois que le village tout entier fut rassemblé, et que Jack ait choisi Gavin parmi les enfants, il demanda au garçon de répéter ses mots au reste du rassemblement.

''Je sais que cet hiver est dur, et je sais que vous avez besoin de fournitures. Bien que bloquer la route ait gardé les soldats loin d'ici, je vous ai également empêché d'obtenir ce dont vous avez besoin. Je comprends cela.'' Il attendit que Gavin répète puis continua. ''Alors je vais vous aider. Préparez le chariot et quelqu'un pour le conduire, et je veillerai à ce qu'ils arrivent à Kirktown et en reviennent.''

La réponse à cela fut immédiate, comme les villageois se mettaient à sourire parmi un chœur de remerciements alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient en soulagement. Ce fut quand James avança et attira leur attention.

''J'irai. Mon fils peut venir avec moi, pour me transmettre les paroles de Jack Frost juste comme il vient de le faire pour nous aujourd'hui. Tout le monde, rassemblons nos fonds et faisons un liste de ce dont nous avons besoin, et je ramènerai autant que ce que notre argent nous permettra d'acheter.''

Tout le monde s'éparpilla pour faire comme suggéré, certains allant à la petite étable où le chariot du village et le cheval communautaire se trouvaient. Jack suivit James et Gavin à leur maison, regardant comme ils commençaient à enfiler leurs vêtements les plus chauds.

Une fois que ce fut fini, James se tourna pour faire face à Jack.

''C'est une bonne chose que tu fais pour nous... Mais, es-tu sûr d'avoir l'autorisation de le faire? Tu as déjà maintenu les soldats éloignés depuis trois ans.''

Jack s'appuya contre le mur, tenant son bâton près mais autrement complètement détendu.

''Cette vallée est mon 'territoire', et aussi ne présente aucune valeur militaire pour la guerre en cours. Ça signifie que si je veux garder les soldats hors d'ici, je peux, parce que ça ne causera aucune différence dans le résultat de la guerre.'' Il sourit ironiquement. ''Crois-moi quand je le dis, j'ai interrogé Mère Nature pour apprendre tous les moyens possible pour plier les règles afin de garder le village en sécurité. Elle n'aime pas avoir à rester en arrière et regarder, non plus, même si elle est aussi une de ceux qui font appliquer ces règles.''

James soupira de soulagement et acquiesça.

''Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Je détesterais penser que nous te causons des problèmes avec elle.''

Jack haussa les épaules.

''Je suis probablement le seul Esprit des Saisons qui peut compter Mère Nature comme une véritable amie. Elle sait qu'elle a mon aide pour quelque chose qui signifie beaucoup pour elle, alors j'ai son aide pour quelque chose qui signifie beaucoup pour moi... ce village. Elle s'est assurée que tous les Immortels de la Nature sachent que cette vallée est mienne, et que quiconque s'approche d'ici ne puisse le faire qu'avec ma permission. C'est pourquoi la neige profonde qui bloque la route ne va que jusqu'aux limites de la vallée. À l'intérieur de la vallée, ce sont mes affaires, et personne ne peut se plaindre.''

Ce que Jack ne disait pas c'était qu'Ariko, Achieng et Oisin avaient été plus qu'énervés quand il avait officiellement obtenu la vallée en tant que son territoire. En-dehors de leur Sanctuaire, chacun

ne clamait qu'une toute petite aire où ils étaient devenus immortels. Ils avaient crié au favoritisme, et pour être honnête ils avaient raison... Et s'ils s'étaient souciés de devenir amis avec Mère Nature, plutôt que de la traiter comme de la saleté, alors peut-être qu'ils auraient une grosse faveur qu'ils pouvaient réclamer comme lui.

Jack sortit et s'assit à l'arrière du chariot qui attendait, regardant comme les villageois mettaient le harnais au cheval et l'attachaient au véhicule. Une autre heure plus tard, avec l'argent et une liste de fournitures en main, il était toujours à l'arrière du chariot alors que James le conduisait hors du village et sur la route. La neige qui la couvrait se poussait sur les côtés quand le chariot approchait, puis se remettait en place derrière une fois qu'il était passé.

~(-)~

''Merci Yuki. Suis juste les vents et ils te montreront où les avalanches doivent être déclenchées.''

''Pas de problème, Jack... Enchantée de vous rencontrer, James, Gavin. Je m'assurerai de m'arrêter pour vous rendre visite bientôt!''

Le chariot brinquebala durant le tronçon de route menant à Kirktown, qui était visible à un peu plus d'un kilomètre et demi. À l'intérieur de ce chariot, Jack et les autres regardèrent Yuki disparaître dans le ciel, pour remplacer Jack dans les devoirs d'avalanche pendant qu'il restait là. Ça avait été une conversation légèrement étrange au départ, puisque James et Gavin n'avaient pas été capable de la voir ou l'entendre, mais deux flocons de neige spéciaux avaient arrangé cela et avaient mené à une Lieutenant d'Hiver ridiculement heureuse avec deux nouveaux croyants... Qu'elle avait alors enlacé, et ensuite Jack, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait été forcé à lui rappeler fermement qu'il l'avait appelé pour quelque chose de sérieux.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, l'Esprit de l'Hiver laissa échapper un soupir et s'appuya contre l'intérieur du chariot, et James le regarda avec des sourcils levés.

''Je devine qu'elle nécessite beaucoup de travail.''

Jack rendit le regard avec une expression narquoise et rigola.

''Oui et non. L'amener à faire son travail n'est pas difficile, elle est plus que ravie de faire tout ce dont j'ai besoin. D'un autre côté, elle a été rejetée et seule pendant si longtemps que chaque fois que je la complimente ou fait quelque chose qui la rend heureuse, elle y va à fond avec les câlins et la gratitude. J'espère, avec quelques décennies de plus, qu'elle cessera cette habitude ou du moins l'amoindrira.''

Le père et le fils rirent à l'expression de Jack, et James ramena son attention sur la route.

''Je suis sûr que ça arrivera, mais jusqu'alors j'ai le sentiment que tu devrais t'y habituer.''

Une boule de neige entrant en contact avec l'arrière de la tête de James fut la réponse de Jack, et en-dehors de plus de rire rien d'autre ne fut ajouté alors qu'ils couvraient la dernière distance menant à la ville.

Le trajet avait été constitué de deux jours difficiles, même avec Jack nettoyant la route pour eux alors qu'ils avançaient, et il y avait toujours le problème de trouver un endroit où camper à la limite de la ville pour le reste de la journée et la nuit. Certains pourraient traiter les villageois des terres sauvages de fous pour faire cela, laissant leur cheval, chariot et tout le reste pour être volés, mais personne à Kirktown ne compterait sur le présence de l'Esprit en charge d'amener l'hiver pour garder ces choses.

Jack renifla en amusement comme il effrayait le cinquième aspirant voleur, et fronça ensuite les sourcils quand il vit un groupe de quatre soldats en uniformes bleus se dirigeant vers lui... et ils suivaient le chariot qui portait les fournitures du village hors de la boutique du marchand de la ville.

L'expression de James était tendue alors qu'il signalait à Jack de ne rien faire, avant que lui et Gavin commencent à transférer les produits entre les deux véhicules avec l'aide de l'assistant du marchand. Les soldats regardèrent, attendant jusqu'à ce que l'homme du marchand reparte avec le chariot, avant d'approcher le père et le fils.

''Et où allez-vous au juste avec tout ça? Ça m'a l'air d'être beaucoup de fournitures pour juste un homme et un garçon.''

Gavin sembla effrayé devant le ton méprisant et suspicieux, alors que son père ne regarda les soldats qu'une fois qu'il eut commencé à attacher la toile goudronnée sur la pile de sacs et barriques maintenant à l'intérieur du chariot.

''Suivez la route sud, dirigez-vous vers l'est pendant deux jours, petit village dans la vallée par là-bas. Nous n'avons qu'un seul chariot, alors mon fils et moi sommes là pour acheter des fournitures au nom de tout le village. Nous n'aurons probablement pas une autre chance avant le printemps. La route a été bloquée pendant des semaines, et à voir le temps elle ne va pas rester ouverte bien longtemps.'' Il finit d'attacher la toile goudronnée et se tourna pour faire face aux soldats. ''Alors nous ferions mieux de partir.''

Il fit un mouvement pour aller récupérer le cheval là où il était attaché mais fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule tandis que le chef du groupe fronçait les sourcils.

''Et je pense que vous avez d'abord besoin de la permission du Capitaine. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a une guerre en cours, et nous devons nous assurer que vous n'êtes pas un sympathisant qui est venu chercher de la nourriture pour l'ennemi.''

James ne s'offusqua pas de la morsure de ces mots, et il hocha plutôt la tête en acceptation tranquille.

''Très bien alors. Laissez-nous emmener le chariot avec nous, vous pouvez le conduire si vous voulez comme ça vous savez que nous ne pourrons pas essayer de fuir, et ainsi je sais que la nourriture pour notre village ne sera pas volée pendant que je dorlote vos suspicions inutiles.''

Le chef du groupe grogna à cela mais ne pouvait trouver de défaut au raisonnement. Bien sûr, la véritable raison pour laquelle James voulait bouger le chariot était pour que Jack puisse se glisser avec eux pour voir le Capitaine sans s'inquiéter à propos des voleurs.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver resta en tant que présence littéralement glacée, perché au-dessus des fournitures empilées là où il passa le trajet dans la ville à diriger de petits courants d'air glacés pour souffler des flocons de neige humides dans la nuque du chef du groupe. C'était mesquin, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à être gentil. Il avait fait de son mieux pour garder le village éloigné de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la guerre, pourtant deux membres de sa famille étaient à présent attrapés dans cette bordure.

À la maison au centre du camp, qui servait en tant que quartier général pour les soldats postés à Kirktown, Jack n'eut aucun problème pour suivre James et Gavin à l'intérieur. Le garçon de quatorze ans restait encore incertain et effrayé, mais son père se tenait ferme et confiant.

James garda cette confiance, même quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le Capitaine.

Le Capitaine leur lança un regard noir, ses yeux gris offrant une lumière sauvage de suspicion. Il faisait les cent pas derrière son bureau quand ils entrèrent et s'arrêta à présent pour leur faire face dans un silence énervant.

Le chef du groupe le salua.

''Ces deux viennent juste d'acheter l'équivalent d'un chariot de fournitures. Comme ordonné, dans le cas d'étrangers achetant des produits des marchands de la ville, nous les avons arrêtés et interrogés. Ils clament venir au nom de leur village.''

Le Capitaine rechigna.

''Et quel est le nom de ce village?''

James répondit calmement.

''Il n'a pas de nom. Nous sommes bien trop loin dans les terres sauvages et ne recevons jamais de visiteurs. Nous l'avons juste toujours appelé 'Le Village', il n'y a jamais eu besoin d'un nom.''

Un des soldats qui les avait escorté ici leva la main dans une requête pour parler, ce qu'il fit dès que le Capitaine lui donna un bref hochement de tête en permission.

''Je connais ce village, Monsieur. Il est établit depuis près de quatre-vingt ans, et bien qu'il soit petit, beaucoup des ouvriers les plus talentueux de cette ville sont originaires de là-bas.''

James sourit à cela.

''Ah oui, les jeunes. Nous avons une belle tradition d'enseigner à lire et à écrire à tous nos enfants, et à un très bon standard. Assez d'enfants restent au village quand ils grandissent, pour garder le lieu vivant, mais le reste vient ici à Kirktown à la recherche de travail. Il doit y avoir au moins cinquante jeunes dont je connais les noms qui sont venus ici. Je crois que l'un d'eux travaille à la banque, plusieurs autres travaillent auprès du maire de la ville, et je pense reconnaître le clerc assit dans le coin là... Ça faisait un moment, Nathan.''

Le clerc, qui grimaça quand le Capitaine le fusilla du regard, se leva et leur sourit.

''Ça faisait un moment, James Bennett. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais encore célibataire, et pourtant tu as maintenant un fils à tes basques.''

Jack, profitant du fait que Nathan était un ancien habitant du village, lui envoya un flocon de neige spécial. Seulement après qu'il l'eut fait James prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à regarder de haut le Capitaine.

''Et peut-être, si tu peux t'en remémorer le souvenir, tu peux m'aider à conseiller ton supérieur de combien au juste il est peu sage de nous empêcher, mon fils et moi, de ramener ces fournitures à notre maison... Tu sais que l'Esprit de l'Hiver nous protège, et il est ici maintenant, et il n'est pas content de ce qui se passe.''

Nathan devint silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il prit une teinte pâle, parce que bien que le flocon de neige ne puisse l'aider à voir Jack, il l'aidait à se rappeler combien Jack était réel.

''Jack Frost est ici?''

James acquiesça et regarda son fils.

''Dans cette pièce même. N'est-ce pas Gavin? Étant le seul enfant ici, et puisque les enfants sont les seuls qui peuvent voir Jack, dis-nous où il est.''

Gavin tourna la tête pour regarder l'esprit qui se tenait à côté de lui.

''Il est juste ici, près de moi, et si vous ne me croyez pas alors il peut le prouver.''

Jack, intérieurement au courant de combien ça pouvait être dangereusement proche de briser plusieurs règles, sourit. Après tout, ce n'était pas un fait qui allait changer le cours de la guerre, et en effet ça ne le deviendrait jamais. C'était seulement pour protéger ses croyants, qui croyaient qu'il pouvait les protéger.

Le feu de la cheminée tout près fut éteint par un froid intense qui gela les bûches, l'air dans la pièce refroidit notablement, et des spirales de givre commencèrent à se faufiler sur le sol et les murs depuis l'endroit où il se tenait.

James regarda tout cela complètement à l'aise, alors même que les soldats derrière lui tremblaient tous les uns contre les autres.

''L'Esprit de l'Hiver n'a pas beaucoup de patience pour les fous arrogants, qui interfèrent avec les réserves dont notre village a désespérément besoin. Gavin, que dit-il?''

Gavin, qui combattait à présent pour ne pas sourire, répondit.

''Jack Frost dit que si les soldats ne nous laissent pas partir, maintenant, il va geler tout ce bâtiment avec une couche de glace de plus de quinze centimètres d'épaisseur... Il dit aussi que si les soldats parlent de ce qui vient de se passer dans cette pièce à quiconque, il reviendra et gèlera les bâtiments et les tentes qui abritent chaque soldat dans cette aire... Toutes les nuits jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver, et chaque hiver jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.''

Le Capitaine les regarda, les yeux exorbités.

''C'est ridicule. Ça ne peut être possible!''

Nathan regarda la glace, qui s'épaississait sur les murs, et qui devenait rapidement comme une feuille solide de deux centimètres d'épaisseur.

''Je ne crois pas que Jack Frost se soucie que vous pensiez que ce ne soit pas possible, parce qu'il prouve plutôt visiblement que ça l'est.'' Il fit face à son supérieur. ''Monsieur, je vous suggère hautement de les laisser sortir. Le village n'a aucun intérêt à s'impliquer dans la guerre, d'aider les soldats d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ils souhaitent seulement rentrer et être laissés tranquilles, et c'est tout ce que Jack Frost souhaite pour eux également.'' Il regarda vers l'espace à côté de Gavin. ''Je pourrais ne plus être capable de te voir, Jack, mais je me rappelle. Même si, jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais oublié que tu étais réel et pensais que tu n'étais qu'un rêve de mon enfance.''

Jack inclina sa tête à cela et soupira comme il parlait, non entendu par celui à qui il parlait.

''Et tu penseras de nouveau cela, dans quelques jours après que nous soyons partis. C'est ainsi que ça marche, peu importe combien je souhaite qu'il en soit autrement.'' Il regarda à présent le Capitaine, et fronça les sourcils. ''Mais assez de cela, je commence à être fatigué de cet idiot.''

Il tendit la main et ramassa la fine carafe d'eau, qui était sur le bureau devant le Capitaine, en envoya le contenu sur le mur et le gela dans le même geste. Le résultat fut un bout de glace irrégulier qui s'enfonça dans le bois à moins de trente centimètres de l'oreille de l'homme.

Le Capitaine hurla presque quand ça arriva, avant qu'il commence à crier à ses hommes qui étaient, similairement, devenus complètement blancs.

''R-ramenez-les à leur chariot et escortez-les jusqu'à la route. Ils doivent partir... t-tout de suite!''

Les soldats se hâtèrent de mener James et Gavin à l'extérieur, jusqu'au chariot, et les deux quittèrent la ville. Une fois qu'ils furent au loin, et que Jack se fut installé au sommet de la toile goudronnée, James lui jeta un coup d'œil.

''Tu n'aurais pas réellement gelé les abris de tous les soldats, n'est-ce pas?''

Jack renifla, gesticulant avec son bâton.

''Non, mais ils ne le savent pas.'' Il sourit avec ironie. ''Rappelle-toi, je suis autorisé à intervenir quand ça te concerne ou d'autres personnes du village, parce que le village fait partie de mon territoire. Mais les Immortels ne sont pas autorisés à faire quoi que ce soit qui affecterait directement le cours des guerres, ce qui, pour ceux d'entre nous qui nous soucions des humains, est une chose dure à accepter. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est observer et espérer que ça ne continuera pas trop longtemps.''

Son sourire s'effaça et il soupira, James posa alors une main sur la sienne et sourit.

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que, quoi qu'il arrive, notre famille fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour éviter de s'impliquer dans des conflits. Mais même si nous ne pouvons l'éviter, et que les hommes de la famille doivent aller combattre, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Protège nos enfants, car ils sont le futur, et sont ceux qui transmettront ton histoire. Juste comme Nathan a transmis ton histoire ici à Kirktown, même s'il oublie que c'était plus que juste une histoire. Ton nom se répandra parmi les gens au-delà de notre petit village, et un jour je crois que tu auras de la croyance partout.''

L'expression de Jack devint mélancolique.

''Tu le penses vraiment? Je veux dire, Mère Nature m'a dit que je suis sous restriction. Seuls les gens vivant dans mon territoire peuvent suffisamment croire en moi pour me voir. Même maintenant, moins d'une heure après m'avoir reconnu dans cette maison, Nathan va commencer à oublier que je suis réel. Il n'y peut rien, ça arrive juste ainsi.''

James haussa les sourcils.

''Et n'as-tu pas dit à notre famille que la croyance est la plus puissante de toutes les magies? Si nous croyons qu'un jour tu seras vu partout par les enfants, recevra de la croyance partout, alors ça peut arriver. N'abandonne jamais espoir en cela, parce que nous ne le ferons pas.''

Ces mots restèrent avec Jack et l'aidèrent durant le reste de la guerre à passer les hivers où il vit sa saison tuer les soldats qui n'avaient pas de véritable abri, à travers les années où il vit une épidémie de variole ravager les colonies. Mais alors, en 1783, la paix fut enfin signée et l'indépendance gagnée. Les colonies étaient à présent leur propre nation, libérées du règne du Roi d'Angleterre.

Mais pour les villageois, ceci n'était que de peu de conséquences, car leurs vies étaient restées inchangées. Leur profonde isolation les épargna des ravages du conflit et de l'épidémie. Et alors cet hiver-là, le Festival de Première Neige qui prit place après que la paix fut déclarée, Jack obtint sa plus grande pile de baies de tous les temps. Les villageois le remerciaient pour sa protection, dont ils savaient qu'elle avait aidé à les garder en sécurité.


	24. Nouveaux Colons

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine.**

 **Un petit avertissement : dans mes fics, je veille à respecter un langage toujours poli. Dans ce chapitre, et dans quelques autres dans le futur, Jack utilise un langage injurieux. Je ne fais que traduire la fic, je ne change pas le texte. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, je fais bien pire tous les jours. Mais je préfère prévenir pour que personne ne s'en offense. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, honnêtement, il existe bien pire, et c'est presque du langage courant maintenant (hélas). Donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Nouveaux Colons

''Retourne à ton Sanctuaire, Frost!''

''Relax, Oisin! Il ne reste que quatre semaines jusqu'à l'Hiver du Nord!''

Deux silhouettes volaient dans le ciel; une blanche et grise et l'autre avec des teintes de brun. Le dernier pourchassait le premier, qui s'avérait aussi glissant que la glace qu'il commandait. Il était sûr d'affirmer que les relations entre Jack et les trois autres Esprits des Saisons étaient devenues décidément amères durant les dix-sept dernières années. Ils en voulaient à Jack pour le fait qu'il soit favorisé par Mère Nature, en dépit du fait qu'il ait indiqué que c'était seulement parce qu'il ne la traitait pas comme de la saleté à un niveau personnel. Le résultat était qu'il devint très malvenu à chaque qu'il se montrait dans un endroit où ce n'était pas sa saison, bien qu'aussi loin qu'aillent les règles il était dans ses droits de venir au nord à cette époque.

Évitant toujours Oisin, qui n'essayait pas vraiment de le blesser mais plutôt juste de le chasser, Jack survola les sommets des arbres et passa la frontière qui marquait la limite de la vallée et de son territoire. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il s'arrêta immédiatement et se percha sur le bout d'un de ces arbres.

Oisin s'arrêta aussi, grondant.

''Tu es une disgrâce, Jack Frost. Tu exhibes ton manque de respect pour le status-quo et piétine nos droits.''

Jack roula les yeux et se moqua.

''Oh ouais, vraiment? L'hiver pourrait ne pas 'officiellement' commencer pleinement avant encore un mois, mais toi et moi savons tous deux que les Quatre Saisons se chevauchent chacune un mois au début et à la fin de chaque transition. Il y a des endroits au Nord du Monde qui ont de la neige depuis des semaines à cause de leur localisation éloignée dans le nord, tout comme il y a des endroits où 'l'hiver' que je préside ne vient jamais. Mais est-ce que tu me vois me plaindre quand toi, ou Achieng, ou Ariko passez quelque part 'hors de saison' quand je fais mon travail? Non.'' Il pointa un doigt en direction d'Oisin. ''L'équilibre appelle un hiver plus froid que la normale cette année, ce qui signifie que je dois m'assurer que les températures chutent plus tôt. Alors arrête de gémir et laisse-moi faire mon travail, espèce de con arrogant coincé avec un complexe de supériorité!''

L'Esprit de l'Automne se tendit, lui lançant un regard noir.

''Ne pousse pas ta chance, Frost.''

Jack flotta dans l'air et fila tout près pour qu'il regarde Oisin dans les yeux à juste quelques centimètres. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

''Je ne suis pas celui qui en fait tout un plat, c'est toi et les autres qui le faites. Vous agissez comme si les Saisons sont inviolées, séparées, plutôt qu'un tout qui bouge et coule en fonction de la latitude, la longitude et l'altitude. Vous trois avez transformé le système en une procession climatique immobile et stagnante, à la place d'une harmonie vivante et respirante. Si je me montre plus tôt dans une aire pour mon travail, c'est parce que l'équilibre a besoin de moi. Ce n'est pas quelque tentative enfantine pour vous taper sur les nerfs! Si vous travailliez avec moi, plutôt que contre moi, vous sauriez ça.''

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard pendant encore plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Oisin soupire en exaspération et recule un peu. Il croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils.

''Bien, disons que tu as raison? Comment sommes-nous supposés organiser notre travail l'un autour de l'autre, si nous ne savons pas à l'avance quand s'attendre à ce que l'autre se montre?''

Jack secoua la tête en dédain.

''S'il-te-plaît... Si tu t'ennuyais à utiliser les vents pour surveiller le climat du monde, tout le climat du monde, toute l'année comme je le fais, alors tu le saurais.''

Oisin renifla.

''Tu t'attends sérieusement à ce que je crois que tu as observé ce que nous faisons avec le climat durant nos saisons?''

L'Esprit de l'Hiver commença à tranquillement réciter un peu de ce qu'il savait, tout en inspectant, apparemment, ses ongles.

''Durant la saison des moussons cette année, Ariko et Achieng ont fait tomber exactement douze centimètres soixante-dix de pluie en plus sur l'Asie du Sud. Achieng a aussi déclenché quinze feux sauvages, dont six étaient sur ce continent loin au sud de la Chine qui n'a pas encore de nom, trois étaient dans les aires ouest de l'Amérique du Nord, et le reste était en Afrique. Deux semaines après le débit de l'Automne du Nord de cette année, tu as instauré des conditions de sécheresse en Europe du Sud, tout en causant également des inondations dans quelques parties de la Russie.'' Jack ricana. ''J'ai raison?''

Oisin le regardait avec stupéfaction, car bien qu'il ne puisse dire si Jack avait raison à propos de ce qu'Ariko et Achieng avaient fait, il savait qu'il avait raison pour la sécheresse et les inondations.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua, mais un peu de son hostilité disparu.

''Bien, je vais admettre que tu as raison à mon propos.'' Il s'arrêta, un peu confus. ''Tu utilises vraiment les vents pour suivre ce que nous faisons avec nos saisons? Pourquoi?''

Jack permit à son sourire de tomber, le remplaçant avec une expression sérieuse.

''Les Hivers du Sud peuvent être ennuyants, vraiment ennuyants, et écouter les rumeurs des vents aide à faire passer le temps.'' Il tourna son bâton pour l'appuyer sur son épaule. ''J'ai commencé à écouter un peu plus après que vous trois ayez commencé à me traiter comme un enfant de trois ans au lieu d'avoir la grâce d'apprendre à me connaître pour qui je suis plutôt que ce que vous attendiez de moi. Je pense que je me suis dit que si je comprenais mieux vos saisons, je pourrais comprendre comment faire en sorte que vous me preniez au sérieux... Eh bien, ça et le fait que je m'ennuyais toujours. J'ai plus de compagnie que je n'en avais, mais le Sanctuaire d'Hiver est encore un endroit calme la plupart du temps. L'Observation du Climat est devenu une habitude pour moi ces jours-ci, à chaque fois que je m'y trouve. Tu devrais l'essayer quelques fois.''

L'Esprit de l'Automne commença à se détendre, la curiosité remplaçant peu à peu la colère et la frustration.

''Tu penses vraiment? Alors comment le fais-tu?''

Jack se mit à sourire et attrapa une des petites boucles de vent qui venaient à lui de partout dans le monde peu importe où il se trouvait ou la saison. Alors qu'il l'envoyait voler au-delà des oreilles d'Oisin, elle murmura qu'elle avait vu le travail actuel d'Ariko en Amérique du Sud. Un autre filet, qui venait d'Afrique, murmura à propos d'un orage colérique frémissant s'élevant dans la région autour du Sanctuaire d'Été.

Jack rigola à cela, souriant.

''Eh bien, eh bien, je pense qu'Achieng a découvert la couche de neige fraîche que j'ai tombé au sommet du Mont Kilimandjaro... Eh bien c'était plus que temps, je l'ai retenu pendant trois ans à cause de la faible chute de pluie dans cette région. L'humidité était là il y a quelques jours, juste à la fin de la saison des pluies, alors quand un peu de pluie est tombée sur les pentes, j'ai gelé la partie qui se trouvait au-dessus de la ligne de neige alors qu'elle tombait sur la montagne. Ça allait geler de toute façon, mais c'était un peu mou, alors je l'ai rendu plus croustillant.''

Jack envoya plusieurs filets de vent supplémentaire autour d'eux deux, un nombre d'entre eux portant des nouvelles climatiques concernant Oisin, et alors il leva les sourcils en direction de l'Esprit de l'Automne.

Oisin le regarda en retour, immobile, avant qu'une expression de respect réticent apparaisse.

''Je vais essayer ton 'Observation du Climat'. Si ça s'avère utile, j'arrêterai de venir après toi quand tu reviendras plus tôt au nord. Aussi longtemps que tu restes aux aires où tu es vraiment nécessaire.''

Jack acquiesça, choisissant avec tact de ne faire aucune remarque caustique sur le moment.

''Marché conclu. Aussi, l'année prochaine, l'Hiver du Nord sera plutôt doux dans beaucoup d'endroits où il y a habituellement de la neige. Je peux faire de la pluie quand je m'y décide, mais peut-être que tu aimeras utiliser ta finesse pour faire un meilleur travail que je ne le puis pour les aires qui en auront besoin durant octobre et décembre.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''L'hiver n'est pas vraiment 'l'hiver' quand il n'y a pas de givre ou de neige. C'est plus comme un automne prolongé, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon fort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.''

Il y eut une autre pause entre eux, qui sembla s'étirer pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'Oisin hoche la tête une fois puis se détourne pour s'envoler.

Jack le regarda partir, se retenant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que l'autre immortel était hors de portée d'oreille, avant de laisser sortir un cri de victoire! C'était devenu une irritation grandissante pour lui, durant les décennies, d'entendre la neige tomber dans les endroits reculés du nord plusieurs semaines avant que l'Hiver du Nord commence officiellement. Le 'tiraillement' de la saison, que chacun d'entre eux ressentait, n'était pas vraiment une annonce du début des saisons mais plutôt un dernier avertissement que les Esprits en charge des saisons devaient sortir ce jour-là dernier délais pour que le temps ne se fige pas.

C'était quelque chose d'autre qu'il avait appris de Mère Nature, grâce à son amitié avec elle. Quand il n'y avait eu qu'elle, les Quatre Saisons avaient été ce qu'il avait décrit à Oisin, un tout harmonieux qui bougeait et coulait de façons différentes dans diverses régions, dépendant de la latitude, la longitude et l'altitude.

Après qu'Ariko ait été choisie, les transitions hiver/printemps et printemps/été devinrent légèrement figées, ce qui signifiait que beaucoup d'aires qui arrivaient dans cette saison plus tard ou plus tôt devaient s'ajuster toutes seules ou ne recevoir de l'attention que trop tard ou trop tôt. Ça avait empiré quand Achieng fut choisie, et elle avait copié l'idée d'Ariko de n'apporter les saisons que quand les saisons elles-même commençaient à appeler, ou plutôt comme Jack le savait à présent, à se plaindre du manque d'action. Mère Nature avait été obligée de faire de son mieux pour remplir les vides, dont le nombre avait augmenté une fois qu'Oisin fut choisi et qu'il copia lui aussi ce que les autres faisaient. Jack avait augmenté sa charge de travail également, copiant la routine jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à faire mieux récemment, mais peut-être maintenant avait-il une chance d'établir un partenariat de travail décent avec Oisin. Ceci au moins signifierait que les transitions automne/hiver ne seraient plus un problème pour Mère Nature.

Et puis, peut-être qu'Oisin pourrait éventuellement s'avérer être une connaissance aimable plutôt que de le haïr à vue? Ça méritait de l'espoir, même si Jack n'en avait pas beaucoup pour un succès similaire avec Ariko. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à 's'introduire' dans les aires loin au nord durant les premières semaines du Printemps du Nord Officiel, des temps où le climat disait que c'était toujours clairement l'hiver dans ces lieux naturellement froids, elle s'était mise à piquer des crises de colère à chaque fois qu'elle l'attrapait.

Non, il s'épargnerait les tentatives de la convaincre, au moins jusqu'à après qu'il ait passé quelques décennies à établir un véritable partenariat avec Oisin. Au moins alors il aura la preuve qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

Jack se tourna et vola en direction du village, même s'il n'avait aucun intention de se montrer jusqu'au Festival de Première Neige. Il aimait en faire un jeu de 'cache-cache', où les enfants du village étaient les chercheurs alors qu'il s'assurait qu'aucun d'eux ne le voit trop tôt alors qu'il se faufilait dans les cabines de James et Thomas. Il pensait justement à combien se serait amusant de leur parler de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Oisin quand il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter dans les airs et froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas été là quand il était parti au début du Printemps du Nord, et qui n'avait pas été mentionné dans la lettre qu'il avait eu de Thomas deux semaines auparavant.

Une toute nouvelle cabine, construite en rondins de pins, proche de la rivière et à environ quatre cent mètres du village.

Jack descendit, atterrissant dans un arbre à la limite de la clairière qui avait été dégagée pour la cabine et la parcelle de jardin, qui était préparée pour quand le printemps arriverait. Un homme et une femme, évidemment son épouse, trimaient ensemble pour enfoncer des poteaux de clôture dans la terre, pendant que leurs jeunes fils et fille couraient entre eux et la pile de poteaux qui étaient posés près de la cabine.

Jack grimaça, pas en déplaisir mais plutôt en inquiétude. Une nouvelle famille était venue dans la vallée, mais c'était le pire moment possible pour que des nouveaux venus se montrent. Cet Hiver du Nord allait être mauvais pour cette région, et sans de bons avertissements pour se préparer...

Cet hiver pourrait être le dernier de cette famille...


	25. Thaddeus Burgess

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, avec l'entrée en scène d'un personnage assez important. Son importance est liée au fait qu'il va permettre à Jack de gagner beaucoup de nouveaux croyants dans les chapitres à venir.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Thaddeus Burgess

Jack regarda la famille avec une vive inquiétude, son esprit passant sur les nombreux blizzards et vents glacials qu'il savait allaient arriver à cette partie de l'Amérique du Nord durant les prochains mois. Il avait presque entièrement planifié toute la saison pour chacune des aires majeures, avec un peu de place pour des changements si Mère Nature appelait avec une tempête spécifique à l'esprit, mais il n'y avait certainement aucune chance qu'il puisse alléger le climat de quelque façon que ce soit.

Cette famille allait connaître de sérieux problèmes si quelque chose n'était pas fait pour les conduire à se préparer.

Il s'envola de sur son perchoir, se tournant pour foncer sur les quelques neuf mille mètres menant au village, qui se trouvait sur une petite élévation visible depuis la nouvelle cabine. En atteignant le village, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun enfant n'était en vue, Jack se faufila prudemment dans la cabine de James à travers une des fenêtres de derrière. Son arrivée surprit les occupants, qui étaient au beau milieu d'un repas quand il entra.

James se hâta de rejoindre la fenêtre pour fermer les volets une fois que l'immortel fut à l'intérieur.

''Jack, tu es revenu en avance.''

Jack était solennel.

''J'avais des préparations anticipées à faire, baisser la température avant la date officielle du début de l'Hiver du Nord... Il va être mauvais cette année, ce qui ne m'inquiéterait pas normalement puisque le village est toujours prévenu pour se préparer... mais.''

James grimaça en compréhension.

''La cabine près de la rivière. Ce sont Thaddeus Burgess, son épouse Mary et leurs enfants, Grace et Liam. Ils sont arrivés il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, et ont construit cette cabine en juste quelques jours, ils y ont travaillé très dur. Ils ont été invités à construire leur cabine ici mais ont refusé. Ils voulaient être près de la rivière.''

Jack jura.

''Je ne peux me montrer clément envers eux. S'ils ne sont pas prévenus de ce qui arrive, ils vont très certainement geler ou mourir de faim avant même la moitié de l'hiver.''

James posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.

''J'irai parler à Thaddeus demain, et inviter sa famille à assister au Festival de Première Neige. Gavin peut dire à son fils d'y conduire les enfants du village demain également, pour instaurer les débuts de croyance en toi chez Grace et Liam.''

''Bien.'' Jack soupira. ''Ça signifiera que je pourrai leur faire passer les avertissements climatiques à leurs parents, même s'il n'y a aucune garantie qu'ils écouteront. Fais ce que tu peux, James. Je reviendrai avec les premières neiges dans quatre semaines.''

~(-)~

Les semaines passèrent, à la fois rapides et lentes. Rapides dans le sens où très peu de contact direct avait été fait avec la famille près de la rivière, en-dehors des enfants, et lentes dans le sens où parler de l'Esprit de l'Hiver avait été évité jusqu'à ce que les circonstances mènent à un cas où il serait normal d'en parler.

S'il était allé voir Thaddeus le jour de la visite de Jack, l'homme lui aurait probablement claqué la porte au nez.

James marchait le long de la piste étroite, à travers les bois couverts par la neige qui était tombée ce matin-là. Le chemin était bien marqué maintenant, grâce au passage quotidien des enfants du village, menés par le fils de sept ans de Gavin, Grayham. Chaque jour ils étaient allés à la cabine près de la rivière, ils aidaient Thaddeus à rassembler du bois pour le feu et nettoyer son jardin des souches d'arbres, et ensuite ils menaient Grace et Liam dans les bois pour jouer.

Grayham avait alors fait ce que son père lui avait demandé, et s'était assuré de dire combien les jeux joués avec Jack Frost étaient bien mieux que tout ce qui pouvait être fait durant les autres saisons. L'hiver était parfait pour les jeux, et les histoires, et Jack arriverait bientôt à la vallée!

Atteignant la clairière où se trouvait la cabine, James vit la preuve que les deux jeunes étaient déjà excités à l'idée de rencontrer Jack Frost. Grace et Liam étaient à la limite du jardin: la fille essayant de faire des boules de neige avec la fine couche de neige qui s'était déposée sur la barrière, et le garçon avait trouvé un bâton qui ressemblait vaguement à celui de Jack, avec lequel il prétendait geler l'herbe hirsute à ses pieds.

James sourit à cela et leur fit signe.

''Bonjour! Est-ce que votre père est là? J'ai apporté un cadeau pour votre famille, de la part du village.''

Les deux enfants levèrent la tête de leurs jeux, faisant de grands sourires alors qu'ils fonçaient vers la cabine.

''Père! Père! Un homme du village dit qu'il a un cadeau pour nous!''

Ils ouvrirent tous deux bruyamment la porte de la cabine, sautant de façon audible en excitation pendant qu'ils disparaissaient, puis eux et leur père sortirent.

Thaddeus fronça légèrement les sourcils mais sourit poliment à son visiteur.

''Eh bien, si ce n'est pas James. Votre petit-fils a été d'une grande aide par ici. Je commençais à me demander pourquoi aucun des enfants ne venait aujourd'hui.''

James s'approcha, une guirlande de lierre, de fougère et de houx verticillé tenue fermement dans sa main. Il la tendit à Thaddeus, avec un tas de quatre brindilles de houx verticillé.

''Les enfants sont occupés à préparer pour demain, le Festival de Première Neige. Je suis venu vous inviter, ainsi que votre famille, à y prendre part.''

Aux côtés de leur père, Grace et Liam commencèrent à bondir en excitation.

''Ooh! Grayham a dit que le festival est le moment où Jack Frost vient à la vallée! Est-ce que Jack Frost va jouer avec nous?''

James sourit à cela.

''Bien sûr qu'il le fera. Il vient chaque année, sans faillir, et il joue toujours avec les enfants vivant ici. Il raconte des histoires aussi, à propos des endroits éloignés qu'il voit lorsqu'il voyage. Je me rappelle certaines d'entre elles de quand j'avais votre âge.''

Liam le regarda avec espoir.

''Pouvez-vous nous en raconter une?''

James agita un doigt avec amusement.

''Ah non. C'est mieux d'entendre ces histoires de Jack. Il les raconte bien mieux que je ne le peux.''

Comme cette conversation se déroulait devant lui, Thaddeus se mit à profondément froncer les sourcils.

''Quelles sont ces sornettes concernant 'Jack Frost'? Mes enfants n'ont pratiquement pas arrêté de parler de lui depuis que les enfants du village se sont mis à venir jouer ici.''

James ramena son attention sur l'adulte.

''Jack Frost est l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Le lac près du village est sa maison durant les hivers ici, et ça va faire soixante-quinze ans que nous célébrons son retour et le remercions pour la protection qu'il nous accorde, aussi bien que la joie qu'il amène à nos enfants. Cette vallée est à lui, et maintenant que vous vivez ici aussi, ce n'est qu'une juste chose que vous le reconnaissiez.'' Il tendit la guirlande et les brindilles de nouveau. ''Je vous ai apporté ceci. La guirlande doit être pendue à votre porche et les baies sont pour être déposées au temple, si jamais vous venez au festival demain.''

Thaddeus gronda.

''Je ne suis pas intéressé par vos bêtises païennes. Je suis un homme craignant Dieu, et la Sainte Église est tout ce dont ma famille a besoin pour connaître le salut.''

James n'abaissa pas la guirlande offerte.

''Je pense que vous nous avez mal compris. Chaque famille au village détient et chérit une Bible, et nous avons un service de prière chaque dimanche sur la place du village. Nulle part dans la Bible il n'est dit que nous ne devons pas montrer notre respect aux Esprits de la Nature... Et vraiment, ce serait très ingrat de notre part d'ignorer Jack Frost, alors qu'il a fait tellement pour nous. N'infligez pas aux autres ce que vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils vous infligent, Thaddeus Burgess. Le respect, en échange du respect.''

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, les deux hommes se regardant pendant que les enfants regardaient en confusion. Et alors Thaddeus tendit la main et accepta la guirlande et les baies, bien qu'un peu à contrecœur.

''Très bien, nous assisterons à votre festival, et découvrirons par nous-mêmes si c'est une croyance de fou ou non.''

''Alors nous vous verrons demain, deux heures après l'aube. Jack arrive habituellement juste avant la mi-journée.''

James se tourna et partit, souriant alors qu'il entendait Grace et Liam commencer à discuter de façon excitée. Il porta ce même sourire le lendemain matin quand Thaddeus, Mary et leurs enfants entrèrent en vue sur la piste à la limite du village.

La famille s'arrêta en surprise quand elle arriva, voyant que les guirlandes sur toutes les maisons avaient la même couche de givre que sur la sienne, pourtant le givre ne se trouvait sur rien d'autre. Elle fut aussi surprise par l'anticipation joyeuse qui remplissait la place, comme les cinquante ou plus villageois se rassemblaient en petits groupes pour parler de l'Esprit de l'Hiver et de la saison à venir.

James passa son bras sous celui de sa femme et se dirigea vers Thaddeus et sa famille. Les deux n'avaient pas encore déposé leurs offrandes pour qu'ils puissent montrer à la famille que faire quand elle arriverait.

''Le temple est par là.'' Il leur fit signe de suivre, ce qu'ils firent, et une fois au temple, lui et sa femme placèrent leurs baies au sommet de la pile se trouvant à la base du temple. ''Esprit de l'Hiver, veille sur nous jusqu'au printemps. Préviens-nous quand les mauvais orages arrivent, et accorde-nous ta protection.''

Ils se poussèrent pour que Thaddeus et sa famille puissent avancer, et ce furent Grace et Liam qui posèrent leurs baies sur la pile sans hésitation. Ils regardèrent alors leurs parents, attendant, jusqu'à ce que Thaddeus et Mary cèdent, placent leurs baies, et murmurent la même prière.

''Esprit de l'Hiver, veille sur nous jusqu'au printemps. Préviens-nous quand les mauvais orages arrivent, et accorde-nous ta protection.''

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, James vit les yeux de l'homme s'attarder sur la petite plaque en argile à l'intérieur du temple, qui présentait un dessin de Jack. D'autres plaques en bois avaient été ajoutées au cours des années, toutes montrant une image similaire, plusieurs montrant Jack entouré par des enfants souriants.

''Seuls les jeunes peuvent voir Jack Frost, avant que les inquiétudes de l'âge adulte n'assombrissent leurs yeux. Appelez notre croyance comme vous voulez, mais nous savons que l'Esprit de l'Hiver est réel, même si nous ne pouvons le voir. Mais vous saurez qu'il est là, quand le Manteau de Givre brillera sur le poteau à tempêtes au-dessus du temple.''

James regarda à présent Grace et Liam, avant de désigner le rassemblement d'une douzaine d'enfants à proximité. Les deux jeunes partirent rejoindre leurs amis, et pendant ce temps Thaddeus et Mary furent menés là où un chaudron de soupe pendait sur l'un des brasiers.

Des tasses de soupe étaient passées alors que le matin progressait, l'air festif permettant graduellement à Thaddeus et Mary de se détendre même s'ils restaient incertains. Et alors, juste avant midi, le cri de joie d'un enfant s'éleva comme tous les jeunes commençaient à acclamer et pointer le sommet du poteau à tempêtes.

''Il est là! Jack Frost est là!''

De son perchoir, Jack leur sourit, avant de tomber pour tournoyer autour du poteau pour le geler, s'assurant de le rendre exceptionnellement élaboré. Il avait déjà tombé un flocon de neige spécial sur chacun des deux enfants de Thaddeus, avant d'entrer en vue et d'atterrir. Juste au cas où les efforts des enfants du village durant les quatre semaines passées n'aient pas été suffisants pour s'assurer que les nouveaux venus puissent le voir.

Thaddeus et son épouse regardèrent, sidérés, comme la glace tournait autour du poteau dans des schémas évidents de fleurs et d'arbres, avec même un oiseau ou deux au milieu. Alors, comme ils regardaient, une boule de neige apparut dans l'air. Elle bougeait comme si quelqu'un la soulevait, et elle fut ensuite envoyée vers un des enfants du village qui hurla de rire et l'évita.

Une bataille de boules de neige commença, bien que limitée avec le peu de neige se trouvant au sol même après la modeste chute de neige de la nuit. Mais si ça n'avait pas été assez pour convaincre Thaddeus et son épouse, Liam et Grace vinrent en courant.

''Je peux le voir, père! Il a des cheveux blancs et une cape avec de la fourrure dessus, et un bâton aussi! Juste comme l'image dans le temple!''

''Je le vois aussi! Il nous a dit que si nous allons au lac cet après-midi, il nous racontera une histoire!''

Thaddeus regarda vers James.

''Il leur raconte vraiment des histoires?''

James sourit, pas vraiment à cause de la question, mais à la façon dont elle était posée. En demandant, Thaddeus admettait déjà inconsciemment qu'il commençait à croire que Jack était réel.

''Jack Frost apprécie d'apprendre des histoires durant ses voyages, et de les raconter aux enfants à chaque hiver quand il revient ici. Il est bien connu, et respecté, parmi nous. Il n'y a personne ici, ayant grandi dans ce village, qui ne se rappelle pas d'avoir écouté ses histoires ou d'avoir joué avec lui dans la forêt. Nous nous rappelons, même si nous ne sommes plus capables de le voir. Nous savons qu'il est réel.''

L'expression de Thaddeus s'adoucit alors qu'il regardait les enfants jouer avec quelqu'un qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir. Personne ne pouvait entendre un rire aussi joyeux et penser que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

''Comment se fait-il que personne d'autre ne connaisse ceci? Comment se peut-il qu'à l'extérieur de cette vallée, une telle joie soit inconnue?''

James soupira.

''Parce qu'il n'est pas censé arriver, pas encore, qu'il reçoive de la croyance au-delà de cet endroit. Il ne peut protéger tout le monde du côté dur de sa saison, mais ici au moins, il le peut. Ça le rend heureux, et cette joie est ce qu'il nous donne en retour pour notre croyance.'' Il regarda Thaddeus. ''Alors, aussi 'païen' que ça puisse sembler, je doute que Dieu objecte à ce que nous soyons amis avec l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Aucun 'démon' pourrait faire rire les enfants d'une façon aussi pure et innocente que Jack le fait.''

Thaddeus et son épouse regardèrent vers les enfants, et maintenant lui au moins était convaincu.

''Vraiment... Mary, mon cœur, je pense que nous avons fait un très bon choix en nous installant ici.''

Au-dessus des enfants, même parmi les rires et les courses, Jack entendit ces mots. Ils firent s'élargir son sourire et il passa le reste de la journée avec les enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fatiguent et qu'il les renvoit chez eux. Mais l'ombre de l'hiver rigoureux imminent, dont il s'était retenu de parler durant le festival lui-même, ne pouvait être ignorée le jour suivant.

Il donna son avertissement au village, les incitant à commencer à préparer leur chariot pour obtenir des réserves supplémentaires de Kirktown, et vola ensuite à la cabine près de la rivière, et atterrit à une courte distance du jeune garçon assit sur le porche.

Liam sourit quand il le vit et sauta pour se mettre debout.

''Jack! Tu es là pour jouer?''

Quand le garçon se précipita vers lui, Jack s'accroupit et plaça une main sur son épaule. Il ne souriait pas aujourd'hui.

''Liam, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour pour les jeux. J'ai besoin que tu passes un message très important à ton père, d'accord?''

''D'accord!''

L'enfant hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et Jack laissa échapper un petit soupir.

''Tu dois dire à ton père que je t'ai dit que l'hiver va être rude cette année. Vous avez trois semaines pour obtenir de la ville toutes les réserves en plus dont vous pensez avoir besoin, avant que le premier gros blizzard arrive.'' Il pinça le nez du garçon avec ses doigts, ne montrant qu'à ce moment-là un petit sourire. ''Et toi et ta sœur devez demander aux enfants du village de vous apprendre le Jeu des Chansons, pour que vous puissiez y jouer durant les orages et faire sourire vos parents. Compris?''

Liam acquiesça de nouveau et fonça vers l'arrière de la cabine où son père coupait du bois.

''Père!''

Thaddeus posa sa hache, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il écoutait son fils expliquer ce qui lui avait été dit. Il saisit alors le garçon par les épaules et le regarda sévèrement.

''Il a vraiment dit ça? Tu es sûr? Parce que si tu fais ça pour jouer, alors ta mère ne va pas être contente.''

Liam secoua la tête.

''Nuh uh! Jack l'a vraiment dit! Il est juste là!''

Le garçon désigna Jack, qui atterrit délibérément et se permit de laisser des empreintes dans la fine couche de neige. Il marcha jusqu'à la souche qui était utilisée pour couper du bois, ramassa la hache, et trancha nettement la bûche qui s'y trouvait.

Thaddeus pâlit un moment devant l'acte fantomatique de la hache flottant dans l'air puis s'abaissant avec un bruit sourd, mais le message fut compris. La famille avait demandé à Jack sa protection, et il était là pour leur donner un avertissement à propos du mauvais hiver approchant.

L'homme se tourna et entra dans la maison, où il attrapa son épaisse veste et le reste d'une tranche de pain tout comme quelques pièces et les fourra hâtivement dans un sac pendant que sa femme surprise regardait.

''Mary, je retourne en ville pour récupérer des réserves... Notre fils dit que Jack Frost lui a dit que l'hiver va être rude, alors continue à couper plus de bois pour notre pile pendant mon absence.''

Elle fronça les sourcils.

''Tu ne peux être sérieux, Thaddeus. Cette histoire sur l'Esprit de l'Hiver pourrait très bien être de la folie, peu importe ce que nous avons vu hier. Tu penses vraiment que 'Jack Frost' ferait l'effort de venir ici?''

Il y eut un bruit alors qu'une boule de neige s'écrasait sur le mur à côté de la porte, faisant sortir le couple sur le porche avec l'intention de gronder leur fils pour les avoir interrompu. Mais Liam ne se trouvait pas près de la porte, il était à plusieurs mètres discutant avec sa sœur avec animation...

… Et près de la porte, quelque chose ou quelqu'un sauta dans la neige, laissant des empreintes de pas, marchant avec bruit dans la poudreuse blanche à chaque atterrissage. Ceci fut alors suivi par une soudaine explosion de givre qui se répandit en un schéma de fougère au-dessus de la neige et sur le mur de la cabine.

Thaddeus accorda un autre long regard à sa femme.

''Je pense que ceci répond à ta question. La nourriture que je vais acheter tiendra jusqu'au printemps même si nous ne l'utilisons pas. C'est mieux d'être prêts, juste au cas où.''

Mary, agrippant son bras devant l'étrangeté de tout cela, hocha faiblement la tête avant de le regarder.

''Sois prudent, Thaddeus.''

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta le porche, partant vers le petit appentis où leur brouette était gardée à l'abri du mauvais temps. Il y tomba son sac, attrapa les poignées, et commença à la tirer le long de la piste menant à la route.

Mais quand il atteint la route, ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit le chariot du village l'attendant, avec James et Gavin, qui était à présent un homme de vingt-huit ans, assis sur le banc de conduite.

James sourit et lui jeta un rouleau de corde.

''Prenez ça et attachez votre brouette à l'arrière. Il faudra quatre jour pour arriver à Kirktown et en revenir, et il est toujours plus agréable de voyager avec de la compagnie.''

Thaddeus attrapa la corde et rendit le sourire.

''Et j'en suis reconnaissant. Et je dois dire, c'était plutôt surprenant quand mon fils m'a livré un 'message' de Jack Frost.''

''Ouais, je suppose que de votre point de vue, il faudra un moment pour vous y habituer.''

Les trois rigolèrent à cela et Thaddeus attacha les poignées de sa brouette à l'arrière du chariot, pour que le plus gros véhicule puisse la tirer. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il grimpa dans le chariot et s'assit du côté que James lui indiqua.

Ce fut alors que Thaddeus remarqua les schémas de givre qui étaient visiblement dessinés du côté opposé à lui, avec un mot, 'bonjour'.

Gavin sourit à la réaction surprise du nouveau venu.

''Jack vous présente ses salutations. Il accompagne toujours le chariot du village pour de tels voyages, s'il n'est pas trop occupé par ses autres devoirs.''

Quand Thaddeus continua à fixer le givre, James se mit à rire.

''Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec vous. Un ou deux d'entre nous au village peuvent toujours voir et entendre Jack Frost même en étant adultes. Mais nous n'en parlons pas, parce que ça permet aux enfants de penser qu'ils sont spéciaux en étant capables de relayer ses messages. Ça leur gâcherait leur joie, s'ils savaient qu'il y a un adulte qui peut l'entendre sans aide.''

Thaddeus se reprit de son état de surprise et les regarda curieusement.

''Alors combien d'adultes peuvent le voir?''

James haussa les épaules.

''Ce n'est pas véritablement important que vous le sachiez, et ça gâcherait les traditions de notre village si nous en faisons tout un plat. Mais je peux dire que nous deux ici pouvons le voir et l'entendre. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes portés volontaires pour ce voyage. Jack s'avère être d'une compagnie plaisante, et il garde la route dégagée pour nous aussi.''

Thaddeus laissa échapper une admiration murmurée, et regarda ensuite entre James et l'endroit où Jack était apparemment assit.

''J'ai quelque chose à demander... Ma famille est juste l'une de celles qui prévoient de s'installer près de la rivière. Il y a de nouvelles mines qui sont creusées à l'ouest et au sud, et la rivière près de ma cabine est un endroit de traversée idéal qui mènera à la principale route de commerce du nord. Est-ce que l'Esprit de l'Hiver objecterait à ce qu'une ville soit construite ici?''

James regarda Jack, et l'Esprit de l'Hiver haussa les épaules et sourit.

''Ça ne me dérange pas, aussi longtemps qu'ils font l'effort d'apprendre à me connaître. Après tout, plus de gens signifie plus d'enfants avec lesquels jouer et à qui raconter des histoires.''

James et Gavin rirent à cela puis regardèrent l'homme assez perdu qui bien sûr n'avait pu entendre cette remarque.

''Ça ne le dérange pas. 'Plus de gens signifie plus d'enfants avec lesquels jouer', c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et tout ce que nous demandons, nous les villageois, c'est que si une nouvelle ville s'élève sur les berges de la rivière, vous adoptiez et suiviez les traditions que nous avons. Jack ne peut protéger votre ville si vous ne croyez pas en lui. Et nous préférerions ne pas faire face à la situation de voir nos voisins se débattre durant les durs hivers alors que, s'ils nous avaient écouté ainsi que Jack, ils auraient pu être préparés.''

Thaddeus acquiesça à cela, son expression déterminée.

''Alors je m'en assurerai. Chaque famille qui suivra la mienne dans cette vallée apprendra l'importance de faire confiance et de croire en l'Esprit de l'Hiver.''

De l'autre côté du chariot, Jack souriait doucement en contentement. Et plus tard cet hiver-là, durant les orages, ce sourire revint quand les vents lui apportèrent les sons des enfants du village jouant au Jeu des Chansons... et Thaddeus et ses enfants faisaient partie de ceux qui chantaient.


	26. Gagner la Compréhension

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! J'étais sur le point d'aller au lit quand je me suis souvenu que je n'ai pas publié le chapitre d'aujourd'hui! Alors le voici.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Gagner la Compréhension

Les neiges commençaient à fondre, l'air se réchauffant ne serait-ce qu'à peine. À travers les bois entourant le village et la cabine de Thaddeus, les sons humides de touffes blanches glissant des branches et tombant au sol pouvaient être entendus. Partout les stalactites gouttaient avec de l'eau de fonte... et le long de la route qui menait à Kirktown, un convoi de plusieurs chariots chargés arrivait.

Jack regardait depuis son perchoir au sommet d'un arbre, comptant les gens qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur la route. Il devait y avoir au moins huit ou neuf familles dans ce premier groupe, et il savait que c'était le premier. Il avait écouté aux alentours de Kirktown plusieurs fois durant l'hiver rigoureux, cherchant des nouvelles de gens qui attendaient que le temps se calme pour qu'ils puissent venir par ici. Un second groupe partira quelques jours après le premier, et s'il compilait correctement les bouts de nouvelles, il y aurait six familles dans celui-là.

C'était un gros changement, un qui le faisait sourire en anticipation. L'équivalent de toute la population du village s'installerait ici chez lui durant les prochaines semaines, et avec juste ce premier groupe il pouvait voir environ quinze enfants de moins de douze ans.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit à cette pensée, si excité qu'il bondissait littéralement de joie sur son perchoir. Il souhaitait juste qu'il puisse rester et les regarder construire leurs maisons, en personne, mais Ariko allait venir dans environ une semaine et elle était bien trop snob pour le laisser faire.

Peu importait qu'il ait pratiquement déclenché le Printemps du Nord pour elle, en retirant l'hiver des endroits où il n'était plus nécessaire, et permettant au printemps de glisser tout seul dans le vide laissé derrière. Ariko ne remarquerait probablement même pas que sa saison ne lui hurlait pas dessus aussi bruyamment pour se mettre à bouger.

Jack soupira, tournant la tête pour regarder le village et la cabine solitaire, avant de glisser dans le ciel. Il aurait pu rester quelques jours de plus, mais alors ça aurait été plus dur de partir. En plus, il avait une course à faire ainsi qu'une visite sociale dans le Nord du Monde, et le faire avant qu'Ariko commence ses rondes signifierait éviter une confrontation et une dispute avec elle.

Non, Jack la laisserait simplement découvrir les nouveaux colons dans sa vallée, et alors bouillir en frustration au fait qu'il ait gagné plus de croyants. Tout cela sans qu'il soit présent pour qu'elle lui crie dessus.

Il vola vers l'ouest, sur l'Atlantique, puis l'Europe, la Russie et vers la Sibérie. La neige ne commençait pas encore vraiment à fondre autour de Santoff Claussen, mais ça ne prendrait que quelques jours. Mais jusqu'alors, la génération actuelle d'enfants en profitait au maximum.

Jack sourit à la vue de plusieurs forts en neige, et aussi de quelques engins qui semblaient avoir comme unique but de faire des boules de neige parfaites, et alors soit les expulser ou les jeter, ou les envoyer à une grande distance.

Il atterrit devant Big Root et frappa à la porte, attendant là jusqu'à ce qu'Ombric réponde.

Le sorcier sourit en salutations et fit entrer son invité.

''Jack, mon garçon, ça faisait un moment. Comme s'est passé l'Hiver du Nord pour toi?''

Il y avait déjà une table et des chaises qui poussaient du sol et deux tasses de chocolat chaud, dont l'un n'était en réalité que légèrement chaud, flottèrent pour s'y poser.

Jack s'assit et accepta la boisson offerte, répondant à la question.

''C'était un hiver dur pour l'Amérique du Nord, et une grande partie de la Russie et de l'Europe également. Yuki a mené des douzaines de personnes en sécurité dans son pays natal cet hiver. Mais il y en a bien plus qu'elle n'a pu aider.''

Ombric hocha la tête en compréhension à ce qui n'était pas dit.

''Ça doit être si dur pour toi de savoir que tellement de gens meurent durant ta saison, tués par le froid. Tu as un cœur très fort, pour endurer ce savoir.''

Jack prit une gorgée de son chocolat et grimaça.

''Je ne peux nier que ma saison tue plus de personnes que celles qui meurent d'inondations ou de feux sauvages durant les trois autres. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour aider ceux trop pauvres pour obtenir un abri chaud, ou ceux qui choisissent follement de sortir dans le froid sans l'équipement correct ou des réserves. Je ne peux changer cela, alors tout ce que je peux faire est essayer de ne pas trop y penser.'' Il conjura un Miroir de Glace, changeant de sujet. ''Mais, un bon point durant cet hiver particulier, c'est que mes lutins ont trouvé beaucoup de livres. J'ai plein de doubles, alors voilà pour toi.''

Jack se pencha à travers le miroir, qui montrait une table dans sa bibliothèque au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et fit passer trois piles de livres. Il les posa sur la table devant Ombric qui se mit alors à examiner les titres des couvertures avec empressement.

''Magnifique, magnifique! Je vais immensément apprécier de les lire.'' Il se leva, se dépêchant de sortir de la pièce et revint rapidement avec un petit livre en cuir. ''Et voilà, prend ça. Katherine a écrit plusieurs de ses nouvelles histoires et a fait faire cette copie pour toi.''

Jack se saisit du livre avec un large sourire, le tournant dans ses mains pour l'examiner avant de le faire traverser le miroir pour le mettre en sécurité puis de renvoyer le portail.

''Dis-lui que je la remercie, et que je les lirai dès que je serais de retour au Sanctuaire. Ça va être super d'avoir de nouvelles histoires à raconter à tous ces nouveaux enfants.''

''Nouveaux enfants?''

Ombric leva les sourcils et Jack sourit.

''Tout un tas de nouvelles familles emménagent dans ma vallée, pour fonder une ville près de la rivière pas loin du village. La première de ces familles, Thaddeus Burgess, son épouse et leurs deux enfants, croit déjà en moi. Il va s'assurer que le reste des nouveaux venus suivent les traditions du village aussi, alors quand j'y reviendrai cette année, j'aurai plus du double d'enfants à qui raconter des histoires!''

Le sorcier sourit devant l'enthousiasme évident de Jack.

''C'est magnifique à entendre, Jack. Félicitations.'' Il soupira, son sourire devenant une expression de tristesse mélancolique. ''Si seulement les enfants de ce village restaient ici pour toujours. Santoff Claussen a toujours été petit, il n'y a simplement pas de place pour que tous ceux qui naissent ici restent. Mais quand même... c'est toujours triste de les voir partir, même quand certains reviennent après s'être mariés, pour élever leurs propres enfants en ce lieu. Mais la plupart ne reviennent pas, et je n'entends plus jamais parler d'eux.''

Jack se pencha sur la table, plaçant sa main sur le bras du sorcier.

''Je connais cette tristesse depuis longtemps, aussi. Depuis des décennies, la plupart des enfants du village vont éventuellement partir et aller à Kirktown pour trouver du travail. Une fois là, ils oublient que je suis réel... Mais, comme tu l'as dit, Santoff Claussen est un endroit petit, et il est impossible que tous les enfants nés ici puissent rester... Et s'ils ne partaient jamais, alors ils ne pourraient pas enseigner ce qu'ils savent sur l'imagination qu'ils ont appris ici aux autres dans le monde extérieur.''

Ombric resta silencieux un long moment avant de sourire en admiration.

''Penser qu'un jeunot comme toi enseignerait une si bonne leçon à un vieillard comme moi. Tu as raison. Si aucun d'eux ne partait, alors ils ne pourraient pas enseigner l'imagination et la croyance aux autres au-delà de ce lieu.''

Jack fit un rictus.

''Qui appelles-tu un 'jeunot'? Je te ferai savoir que j'ai cent trois ans.''

''Ce qui, comparé à moi, est jeune.''

Les deux se mirent à rire, Jack finissant sa boisson avant de prendre congé et de voler en direction de l'Antarctique.

L'arrivée de Jack au sanctuaire fut relativement calme, si on ignorait le sourire sur son visage. Cernunnos était en plein milieu d'une sieste quand il alla vérifier le Jardin d'Hiver. Yuki était assise avec les Selkies près de la porte des Cavernes de Glace, discutant pendant que les lutins couraient autour de ses pieds en rigolant.

Jack choisit de ne pas les déranger, ils sauraient qu'il était de retour simplement parce que la neige qui tombait à l'intérieur de la caverne, seulement quand il était présent, s'était remise à tomber. Il se dirigea directement vers sa bibliothèque, résistant au besoin d'entrer dans le Hall des Miroirs, et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côte de la table où le nouveau livre de Katherine l'attendait.

Il le prit et commença à lire, dévorant la poignée d'histoires qu'il contenait. Durant la première lecture il les apprécia simplement. À la seconde, il commença à les mémoriser. À la troisième, il était debout, faisant lentement les cent pas alors qu'il travaillait sur quel rythme était le meilleur pour raconter chaque histoire.

Il ne s'arrêta que trois jours plus tard, ayant enfin décidé qu'il avait perfectionné et mémorisé le meilleur moyen pour raconter chacune des histoires. Seulement alors il alla à l'étagère où étaient gardés ses livres les plus précieux et ajouta le nouveau à la série de tomes similaires contenant les histoires de Katherine.

Jack quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa chambre, évitant délibérément le Miroir de Glace s'y trouvant comme il flottait au-dessus de son lit de neige. Il posa alors son bâton sur les crochets dans le mur et lâcha prise.

Il tomba instantanément, atterrissant face la première dans le banc de neige avec un bruit sourd. Un peu de gigotements et la neige autour des bords tomba dans le trou qu'il avait fait, puis le couvrit comme une couverture blanche et ferme alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

L'Hiver du Nord représentait beaucoup de travail, même si c'était la période où il s'amusait le plus chaque année. Il était temps de se reposer un peu.

Il dormit pendant deux semaines, réveillé par les carillons chaque jour, choisissant de 'rouler' et se rendormir à chaque occasion. Uniquement quand il se sentit pleinement reposé il sortit de son lit de neige et s'assit dans le fauteuil près du Miroir de Glace.

Il appela une image de sa vallée, d'assez haut pour avoir une vue claire du village et de l'aire près de la rivière. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna, car en l'espace d'à peine deux semaines, une grande aire près de la berge de la rivière avait été déboisée, et elle était envahie de cabines en rondins complètes et de squelettes de maisons comme celles vues à Kirktown et au-delà.

Jack resta près du miroir, regardant intensément car jour après jour ces maisons grandissaient et étaient terminées. Il regarda comme Thaddeus encourageait les nouveaux venus à interagir et devenir amis avec les gens du village, et comment les deux groupes s'aidaient à semer leurs champs. Il regarda comme l'Été du Nord approchait et un groupe de nouveaux citadins se mettait à dégager une route au nord de la vallée, menant à la route de commerce de l'autre côté de la rivière. D'autres construisirent les quais qui se dressèrent de chaque côté des berges, et un dernier groupe commença à tracer la route qui mènerait vers les mines du sud.

Jack fut à présent forcé de quitter le miroir pour obéir aux début de l'Hiver du Sud. Il ne croisa pas Oisin, mais grâce aux vents il était au courant que l'Esprit de l'Automne travaillait en suivant son rythme alors que l'hiver avançait vers le nord depuis le pôle.

Dès que tous ses devoirs nécessaires furent terminés, Jack se précipita au Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Il prit position dans son Hall des Miroirs cette fois, pour qu'il puisse écouter les rumeurs des vents tout en satisfaisant sa fascination de regarder la nouvelle ville. Elle avait un nom maintenant et il semblait que, puisque Thaddeus fut le premier à construire sa cabine sur la berge de la rivière, et avait été si proéminent pour organiser tout le monde afin que le travail soit fait, il avait été décidé de nommer la ville d'après lui.

Burgess; Jack approuva fortement.

Vers le milieu de l'Été du Nord, les premiers convois commencèrent à utiliser la nouvelle route et le 'Ferry de Nancy', voyageant entre les mines et la route de commerce au nord. Un marchand installa également une boutique près du quai du ferry, et non seulement ça mais un temple semblant assez familier et un poteau de bois furent installés sur la place de la ville.

Jack observa comment Thaddeus surveillait l'achèvement du temple, et tenait ensuite un petit rassemblement des citadins pour célébrer sa finalisation. Il y avait beaucoup de scepticisme visible parmi ceux présents, mais Jack arrangerait cela lorsqu'il reviendrait avec l'hiver dans la vallée.

L'Été du Nord continua avec sa routine habituelle, puis l'Automne du Nord débuta, alors que Jack commençait à présent à 'gigoter' en impatience. Il voulait tellement aller au nord dès à présent, mais il se retint. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les vents lui disent que les terres au sud du Cercle Arctique commençaient à refroidir, et que les premiers givres avaient fait leur apparition.

Jack quitta le sanctuaire, fonçant dans les couches supérieures du ciel et ne redescendant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ces aires où le premier toucher de l'Hiver du Nord était attendu.

Ce n'était que le milieu de septembre, plus d'un mois et demi avant la période où il commençait habituellement son travail hivernal. Pourtant, alors qu'il apportait de la neige sur ces hautes latitudes nordiques, Oisin resta ostensiblement absent et ne fit aucune tentative pour le gronder à ce propos.

Jack suivit scrupuleusement l'hiver au sud durant les semaines suivantes, faisant attention à ne jamais trépasser nulle part où l'automne avait toujours prise. Tout comme avec la transition Automne/Hiver du Sud, les vents le gardèrent informé des schémas climatiques et de là où se trouvait Oisin et ce que l'Esprit de l'Automne faisait. Mais en-dehors d'eux deux travaillant autour l'un de l'autre, plutôt qu'Oisin partant à une date fixe pour cette année, il n'y avait pas de réelle différence, sauf une.

L'Hiver n'appela pas Jack cette année, il n'y eut pas de traction qui demandait à ce qu'il y aille et s'en occupe. L'Hiver était déjà en place, sans secousse et bien que l'automne s'attardait encore en quelques endroits. Et alors que Jack faisait un dernier survol autour du Nord du Monde, le jour où il savait que l'hiver aurait dû l'appeler, ce fut quand il y eut la première chute de neige sur sa vallée.

Le lendemain il y retournerait, enfin, et pourrait rencontrer et jouer avec les nouveaux enfants.

Cette pensée était fermement dans son esprit alors qu'il effectuait la dernière partie de son survol, et ce fut maintenant qu'Oisin le rechercha enfin.

Jack le trouva en train d'attendre à la limite de la vallée, debout sur un rocher au sommet d'une crête. Il atterrit à côté de son collègue, et les deux observèrent la forêt vers le village et la nouvelle ville en silence.

Ce fut après quelques minutes que l'Esprit de l'Automne parla enfin.

''… Je pense que je te dois des excuses.''

Jack le regarda, les sourcils levés.

''Pourquoi ça?''

Oisin se tourna pour lui faire face, semblant au moins un peu perplexe.

''Frost... Alors que ton travail dans l'Hiver du Sud était trop peu pour que j'en sois sûr, ton travail durant ces quelques semaines passées m'a montré quelque chose.'' Il soupira. ''Tu avais raison concernant la transition entre nos saisons, et que nous devrions y travailler ensemble. La façon dont moi et les autres avons travaillé tous ces siècles est véritablement une méthode discordante et chaotique. Tu l'as prouvé.''

Jack le regarda, honnêtement surpris.

''Attends, est-ce que ça signifie que je peux commencer à travailler de la même façon chaque année à partir de maintenant? Tu ne viendras pas après moi pour essayer de m'arracher les cheveux?''

Oisin rit, rit vraiment, sans une trace de mépris.

''C'est exact, et c'est pourquoi je dois m'excuser. J'ai suivi la façon de faire d'Ariko et Achieng pendant si longtemps que je refusais de voir que peut-être une perspective nouvelle sur notre travail pourrait révéler un meilleur moyen d'exécuter nos rôles. Tu es cette nouvelle perspective et véritablement je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris la plupart d'un siècle pour le voir. Je t'ai traité de façon pénible, sans le moindre respect. Je ne répéterai pas cette erreur.''

Il tendit sa main vers Jack, qui cligna des yeux, confus pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'enregistrer ce qui se passait. Oisin voulait lui serrer la main.

Jack prit la main offerte avec hésitation, et commença alors à sourire alors qu'il la secouait fermement et ils lâchèrent tous les deux.

''Je suis impatient de continuer à travailler avec toi, Oisin. Je pense que ça signifie que tu n'es pas si mal après tout.''

Un sourire ironique releva le coin de la bouche d'Oisin.

''Je pourrais dire de même pour toi. Mais je te préviens quand même, ne tient pas cette trêve pour acquise. Si tu me causes des problèmes ou de la malice, tu pourrais perdre quelques-uns de tes cheveux après tout.''

Jack rit.

''Touché!'' Il sourit. ''Je garderai ça à l'esprit, et tu as ma parole que je ne te causerai jamais délibérément des problèmes. Si quelque chose arrive, il y aura toujours une bonne raison.''

Oisin acquiesça, souriant également.

''Alors je pense que ça signifie que nous sommes tous deux à présent... eh bien j'hésite à dire 'amis'.''

''Des connaissances amicales?'' Jack s'appuya sur son bâton, secouant la tête en émerveillement. ''Je ne me serais honnêtement jamais attendu à ce que tu changes d'avis si vite. Je prévoyais qu'il te faudrait quelques décennies pour déclarer une trêve.''

Oisin rigola.

''Je ne suis pas aussi têtu que nos collègues. Si tu as l'intention de faire une trêve avec Ariko, alors je te suggérerais de me permettre de recréer notre arrangement, entre moi-même et Achieng. Si je peux la convaincre de travailler de la même façon, alors avec le temps Ariko n'aura pas d'autre choix que de s'incliner sous la pression et de fléchir. Peut-être alors le cours des Saisons pourra devenir ce qu'il est censé être.''

''Avec bien moins de disputes entre nous quatre, et moins d'Ariko me criant dessus chaque année.''

''En effet.''

Le son d'un lent applaudissement interrompit la scène, les faisant tous deux fouiller les alentours pour en trouver la source, jusqu'à ce que Mère Nature sorte des ombres. Elle arborait une expression d'amusement considérable sur son visage et elle rigola doucement avant de parler.

''Et, enfin, deux de mes Généraux réalisent la véritable façon dans laquelle ils sont censés travailler ensemble. J'ai attendu qu'une telle chose arrive pendant très longtemps.'' Son sourire s'agrandit. ''Ça a été une année très plaisante pour moi, dans le fait que pour les deux transitions entre automne et hiver, je n'ai pas été nécessaire pour faire tout le travail de neige anticipée, et j'attends à n'avoir aucun travail de pluie tardive non plus. À la place j'ai été capable de simplement m'asseoir et de donner ma pleine concentration à la surveillance de l'équilibre de la nature, sans les distractions constantes pour réparer un climat errant.''

L'expression d'Oisin devint une grimace quand il vit qui était là, mais Jack marcha vers elle pour serrer sa main en salutation.

Il regarda alors vers l'Esprit de l'Automne et lui fit signe d'approcher également.

''Arrête d'être aussi amer... Alors quoi si elle est la fille de Pitch Black, et si elle veut essayer de le sauver des Fearlings si elle en a la chance? Tu pourrais refuser de garder de tels liens maintenant, mais est-ce que tu me dis que tu ne peux te rappeler d'un temps où la famille signifiait tout pour toi? Être un Esprit des Saisons ne veut pas dire que tu dois oublier les sentiments que tu avais quand tu étais mortel. Tu devrais chérir ces souvenirs plutôt que de les repousser. Après tout, tu ne vois pas mes sentiments envers les descendants de ma sœur m'empêcher de faire mon travail correctement. La même chose s'applique pour Mère Nature.''

Oisin resta silencieux, semblant sur le point de protester. Mais alors il soupira, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

''Je me rappelle d'un temps, il y a longtemps. Je me rappelle la famille que j'avais alors, mais penser à eux...''

Jack se détourna de Mère Nature et rejoignit Oisin.

''Ça fait mal.'' Il mit une main sur l'épaule de l'Esprit de l'Automne. ''Perdre ma sœur est facilement la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais enduré, mais ça ne signifie pas que je veuille arrêter de penser à elle. Voir son fils mourir a fait mal aussi, mais je sourirai toujours aux souvenirs de quand il était enfant. Je me suis condamné à être blessé encore et encore, en maintenant le contact avec ses descendants, mais je m'en moque. Parce que les souvenirs heureux que je crée avec eux valent la douleur de devoir un jour laisser partir ces gens... Quel est ton souvenir le plus heureux?''

Oisin se raidit, alors même qu'il regardait Jack. Il hésita avant de finalement répondre. Sa façade froide se brisa complètement en cet instant.

''Le jour où j'ai tenu mon fils pour la première fois.''

Jack sourit à cela en compréhension.

''Maintenant, imagine que ton fils soit celui piégé par les Fearlings et possédé. Abandonnerais-tu jamais d'essayer de le sauver?''

Les yeux d'Oisin s'agrandirent et alors il regarda Mère Nature, qui se tenait à l'observer avec l'ombre de la plus profonde tristesse dans ses yeux. Une tristesse causée par des souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait avec son père, avant qu'il soit trompé.

L'Esprit de l'Automne soupira et hocha la tête. C'était un point de vue qu'il n'avait pas considéré avant maintenant. Un qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à considérer.

''Je comprends, et tu as raison. Pour mon fils, je n'aurais jamais arrêté d'essayer de le sauver.'' Il la regarda. ''Je pense que je vous dois une excuse également. C'est devenu un jour plutôt inhabituel pour nous il semblerait.''

Mère Nature sourit.

''Oui, Jack a certainement l'habitude de chambouler tout ce à quoi nous nous sommes accoutumés. Mais, c'est d'une bonne façon.''

''En effet.'' Oisin hocha la tête, sourit une dernière fois et s'envola. ''Je te verrai dans le Sud dans quelques mois, Frost.''

Et avec cela il partit, ne laissant que Jack et Mère Nature sur le rocher.

Elle se tourna vers lui, son regard semblant l'étudier pendant plusieurs moments, et alors après un bref regard vers la Lune, elle parla.

''Tu es vraiment une personne remarquable, Jack. Je me suis démenée pendant plus de deux mille ans pour bâtir un rapport avec Ariko, puis Achieng et enfin Oisin. Pourtant, en moins d'un siècle, tu as amené un niveau de compréhension entre lui et moi que je n'aurais jamais atteint toute seule.''

Jack inclina la tête, embarrassé par le compliment.

''Eh bien, c'est juste un cas où il fallait lui rappeler les sentiments qu'il a eu une fois, qui étaient les mêmes que ceux que tu as pour ton père. Une fois qu'il s'est rappelé, c'était suffisant pour qu'il comprenne. La partie dure était de l'amener à me respecter suffisamment pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire.''

Mère Nature sourit, et avec un gentil geste elle l'envoya dans les airs.

''Allez, va, fauteur de troubles. Tu vas être en retard pour ton festival. Rappelle-toi, tu as deux temples à visiter cette année.''

Jack cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'elle avait raison, et il fonça dans l'air avec un 'merci' tardif crié dans les vents sur son passage.

Et alors il se mit à sourire, en anticipation des joyeuses salutations des enfants, et du son de leurs rires. Ça allait être un bon hiver.


	27. Changements

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, qui finit sur une note plus joyeuse que celui de vendredi dernier.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Changements

Jack vola vers les deux installations, l'excitation montant et émergeant en un rire et un cri alors qu'il plongeait et filait vers sa première destination, le village. Et bien sûr, le village serait toujours le premier. Et cette année ils auraient une surprise parce que, même avec le retard d'avoir parlé avec Oisin et Mère Nature, il avait une heure d'avance.

Pas que les enfants se plaignirent.

Leurs acclamations et leur rire le remplirent de joie à l'idée d'être de retour, et il l'apprécia tandis qu'il gelait le poteau. Mais il y avait un changement de routine, et ce fut ce qu'il dit aux enfants.

''Je dois aller à l'autre temple, d'accord? Retrouvez-moi ainsi que les enfants de Burgess au grand arbre à mi-chemin le long de la piste. J'ai une toute nouvelle histoire que vous devez tous entendre.''

Les enfants hoquetèrent en joie à ces nouvelles, et foncèrent dire à leurs parents que Jack avait une nouvelle histoire pour eux! Il observa pendant encore quelques moments, souriant, avant qu'il s'envole de nouveau et rase les arbres sur la courte distance menant à Burgess.

Il y avait un groupe de plus de vingt enfants discutant et attendant impatiemment autour du temple de la ville, avec un grand nombre d'adultes évidemment sceptiques. Thaddeus et Mary étaient l'exception, comme ils assuraient jovialement aux enfants que Jack Frost viendrait. En fait les plus jeunes posaient cette question si souvent que seuls les deux qui le guettaient attentivement le virent atterrir sur le poteau.

Jack sourit à Grace et Liam et leur fit signe.

''Coucou là! Je suis revenu!''

''Jack Frost!''

''Il est là! Il est là!''

Les cris de Grace et Liam, ainsi que leurs doigts tendus, firent regarder à tous les autres enfants, et telle était la croyance qu'ils avaient déjà gagné grâce à ces deux et aux enfants du village, que Jack n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser le moindre de ses flocons de neige spéciaux.

Les yeux agrandis, les enfants s'exclamèrent en admiration, et alors ils se mirent à encourager pendant que la plupart des adultes à proximité semblaient complètement incertains de quoi penser considérant qu'ils ne pouvaient le voir. Mais alors Jack se laissa tomber et remonta en tournant autour du poteau laissant du givre derrière lui, et c'était quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient tous voir.

Thaddeus sourit, acquiesçant en satisfaction. Il avait déjà été confiant du retour de Jack, puisqu'il avait vu le givre qui avait été laissé sur les guirlandes durant la nuit précédente.

''Bon retour, Jack Frost! J'espère que notre temple te plaît!''

Jack se laissa tomber de nouveau, marchant à travers le groupe d'enfants, qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer, comme les citadins s'exclamaient aux empreintes qu'ils voyaient apparaître sur la fine couverture neigeuse.

Jack s'arrêta devant Thaddeus et regarda les enfants par-dessus son épaule.

''Liam, répète à tout le monde ce que je dis. Je choisirai quelqu'un d'autre pour la prochaine fois où j'aurais un message, et la fois après, alors vous pourrez tous le faire, d'accord?''

Liam hocha la tête avec empressement, tout comme le reste des enfants.

''Je leur dirai.''

Jack fit de nouveau face à Thaddeus et parla à une vitesse lente pour que Liam puisse suivre.

''Vous m'honorez, tellement. Ça m'apporte un grand bonheur d'être reconnu par vous tous, et d'être capable d'apporter joie et rire à vos enfants. L'hiver peut être une saison dure, mais elle peut aussi en être une qui rassemble les familles. Comme la terre se repose en préparation pour le printemps, les gens aussi ont le temps de ralentir leurs vies et de repenser aux événements de l'année. De parler des temps heureux, et même des temps tristes, et de se rapprocher grâce à cela.''

Dès que Liam eut finit de relayer ces mots, Thaddeus s'inclina en respect devant la silhouette invisible devant lui.

''C'est nous qui sommes honorés, Esprit de l'Hiver, que tu nous donnes ta bénédiction pour vivre ici dans ta vallée. Que tu nous offres ta protection, que tu fasses sourire nos enfants, en échange de rien de plus que nos remerciements et le son de leur rire.''

Jack sourit à cela, soupirant en contentement alors qu'il se tournait vers le rassemblement d'enfants. Son expression montrait à présent une trace de malice.

''Bien, maintenant que toutes ces choses formelles sont finies... Suivez-moi à ce grand arbre tombé à mi-chemin du village! Les enfants du village seront là aussi, et vous pourrez tous entendre une histoire avant que nous nous amusions un peu!''

Il sauta dans les airs, envoyant un peu de neige au passage, tandis que les regards de Liam et des autres enfants suivaient sa progression.

Grace commença à danser en excitation.

''Jack est partit au grand arbre, rejoindre les autres enfants, et veut qu'on y aille aussi! Pouvons-nous aller l'écouter raconter une histoire? Et jouer?''

Thaddeus hocha la tête pour ses enfants.

''Aujourd'hui est le Festival de Première Neige, alors bien sûr que vous pouvez y aller. Mais rappelez-vous, après aujourd'hui et pour le reste de l'hiver, vous devrez faire vos corvées avant d'aller jouer.''

''D'accord!''

Grace et Liam foncèrent, pendant que le reste des enfants commençait à quémander la permission à leurs parents. Les autres adultes acceptèrent, bien qu'avec hésitation, et en fait tout le monde suivit les enfants sur la piste.

Très rapidement, il y eut un demi-cercle d'adultes regardant le rassemblement de près de quarante enfants assis sur des rochers et des souches autour du grand tronc tombé. Écoutant attentivement le conteur invisible, oublieux de la présence de leurs parents.

La scène était à la fois étrange et pourtant étonnamment belle pour ces observateurs, qui s'exclamèrent en même temps que les enfants quand Jack termina l'histoire en invoquant un nuage de flocons de neige pour le disperser sur tout le monde... Bien sûr, c'étaient des flocons de neige 'spéciaux'... Puisque les parents étaient là, ça ne ferait pas de mal de les impliquer dans l'amusement également.

Inutile de le dire, la bataille de boules de neige suivante, rendue possible grâce à Jack conjurant et faisant tomber de grandes piles de neige partout dans la clairière autour de l'arbre, fut la meilleure qu'il ait jamais eu. Tous ces enfants en plus, tous ces parents aussi même s'ils ne pouvaient le voir, signifiaient tellement plus de rire et de joie.

Jack resta en hauts esprits tout l'hiver, même si c'était un plutôt doux avec juste une quantité minimale de neige. Oisin était dans les parages, bien que hors de vue, aidant en formant des nuages de pluie, ce que Jack pouvait faire mais seulement assez maladroitement.

Deux années de plus passèrent, comme Jack et Oisin continuaient à travailler ensemble dans leur nouvel arrangement. Pendant ce temps Burgess continua à grandir, avec une douzaine de familles de plus arrivant et s'installant dans la vallée. Il arriva bientôt que la maison la plus extérieure de la ville ne soit plus qu'à neuf cent mètres de la limite des champs du village.

Jack intervint, parlant aux villageois et aux citadins avec l'aide des enfants. Il demanda que des balises de pierre soient faites et placées pour délimiter son lac et la bande de bois, finissant là où se trouvait la grande souche tombée. Dans les quelques semaines suivant leur création et leur placement, l'aire qu'ils avaient délimité se faisait déjà appeler 'Les Bois de Jack'. Ce fut la même année que la ville et le village unifièrent leurs deux temples en un seul, en construisant un nouveau et bien plus grand entre la souche et la piste.

Ce fut le jour où le village devint une partie de la ville, une partie de Burgess, même si 'le village' continua à être utilisé pour désigner cette partie de l'agglomération.

Il semblait que peu de temps passa avant que ne vint l'année 1800. Burgess s'épanouissait, le commerce était en plein essor, et il devenait clair que Kirktown avait maintenant une sérieuse compétition en terme de valeur économique. Mais peu importe les changements rapides qui se déroulaient, une chose resta constante, et c'était la croyance en l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Jack avait entendu parler de lui-même dans plusieurs villes le long de la route de commerce, en tant que 'cette histoire originale en laquelle croient les gens de Burgess'.

Mais quoi qu'en pensent les étrangers, ça ne comptait pas, parce que personne ne pouvait nier que Burgess avait une 'chance' troublante quand il était question de savoir quel climat chaque hiver allait apporter. Au début de l'Hiver du Nord de 1799, les derniers négociants passant à travers la ville avant que la neige rende les routes difficiles demandèrent aux gens de Burgess une prédiction climatique. Assez furent demandées pour que Thaddeus publie des annonces officielles au nouvel Hôtel de Ville, déclarant la rigueur de l'hiver pour laquelle ils avaient été prévenus de se préparer.

Et, bien sûr, les prédictions de cette première annonce furent complètement exactes.

Jack rigola au souvenir d'entendre son nom murmuré en même temps que les prédictions comme la rumeur se répandait jusqu'aux aires autour de la vallée. Oui, bien sûr, elles étaient à l'extérieur de sa 'limite de croyance', mais son nom devenait quand même connu. Juste comme James avait dit que ça arriverait éventuellement.

Jack faisait une sieste d'un ou deux jours au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, durant la nuit presque perpétuelle de la fin de l'Hiver du Sud en Antarctique, quand sa routine heureuse et paisible s'arrêta brusquement.

Il s'assit dans son lit de neige, clignant le sommeil de ses yeux de façon hébétée alors qu'il secouait les flocons de neige qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, et il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce dont il s'agissait, et il se mit à froncer les sourcils alors qu'il attrapait son bâton et flottait hors de son lit.

Il alla au Hall des Miroirs, les amenant à la vie pour montrer les cieux du monde alors qu'il volait sur l'aiguille de glace au centre. Il appela alors les vents du monde à travers ces miroirs, demandant s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait senti.

Quand les nouvelles arrivèrent juste quelques minutes plus tard, Jack ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou les considérer comme de mauvaises nouvelles... Parce qu'Oisin était allé plus tôt loin dans les terres du nord du monde, où Mère Nature aurait mis l'automne en route, et il le faisait lui-même...

… Et Achieng venait juste de le confronter à ce sujet.


	28. Neige & Été ne se Mélangent pas

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, que j'aurais aimé sortir plus tôt aujourd'hui mais je me suis traînée comme une limace toute la journée parce que je suis malade (Vive l'hiver! J'adore le froid! C'est ironique de dire ça sur un ton de sarcasme tout en traduisant une fic sur Jack Frost, non?). J'espère que ça ira mieux d'ici à mercredi pour que je puisse publier. Mais dans le cas contraire, je préfère vous prévenir maintenant, pour que vous ne soyez pas étonnés s'il n'y a pas de chapitre mercredi.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

 **P. S. : Désolée pour le titre coupé dans le menu des chapitres, il semblerait qu'il y ait une limite au nombre de caractères pour un titre. C'est nul...**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Neige & Été ne se Mélangent pas Habituellement

Jack se tenait là sur l'aiguille, les vents l'encerclant en murmurant leur inquiétude envers son état apparemment ahuri avant que, avec un volume suffisamment fort pour être entendu à l'extérieur du Hall des Miroirs, il explose de rire.

Il se plia en deux en hilarité devant la véritable audace qu'Oisin avait montré. L'Esprit de l'Automne faisait, à la transition entre Été et Automne, ce que lui et Jack faisaient au changement Automne/Hiver. Mais bien sûr, Achieng n'avait probablement jamais été approchée à ce sujet, et même s'il l'avait fait elle ne lui avait évidemment pas donné la permission.

Jack continua à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il se force à s'arrêter et demande aux vents où se déroulait cette confrontation exactement. Et, assez ironiquement, c'était dans une aire qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour ouvrir un Miroir de Glace dans la clairière même où ça se passait. Et une fois qu'il l'eut fait il avança l'image de plus près quelques fois jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive où se trouvaient ses deux collègues.

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un bout de toundra gelée, quelque part au nord de la Russie, et bien au nord de la latitude où 'l'été' pouvait être appelé l'été. Si les arbres à proximité n'avaient pas été des pins, leurs feuilles changeraient de couleurs en ce moment avec le froid qui commençait à arriver là. Mais l'Esprit de l'Été à la peau sombre ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'Oisin 'trépassait' sur sa saison.

Jack se percha confortablement au sommet de son aiguille de glace, calant son menton sur une main tout en posant son bâton contre l'épaule opposée. Son entière attention concentrée sur le petit 'drame' qui se jouait devant lui. Oisin semblait juste ennuyé, mais Achieng criait de toutes ses forces, les vents tourbillonnants autour d'elle et fouettant ses nombreuses tresses fines au point qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle avait une tête couverte de serpents.

Jack leva un sourcil, souriant. Peut-être que c'était de là d'où venait le mythe sur Méduse? La Grèce était certainement dans les aires où elle déclenchait quelques fois des feux sauvages, et qui pouvait dire si une fois, il y a longtemps, quelqu'un avait assez cru en elle pour la voir durant une crise de rage similaire... Ça ou un immortel en lequel on croyait avait basé une description de Méduse sur elle et l'avait répandue en tant que plaisanterie.

Mais oui, elle hurlait sur Oisin, qui renvoyait en comparaison une image de patience absolue et complète.

Il soupira, lui tournant le dos et dirigeant son arc vers quelques buissons bas à feuilles caduques qui devaient commencer à tomber leurs feuilles.

''Si tu as fini avec ton caprice, peut-être que tu pourrais me laisser continuer mon travail? L'Été a déjà quitté cette région, et l'Automne a commencé à prendre sa place. Je suis nécessaire ici, et alors je suis venu. C'est tout.''

Achieng flotta de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, bouillonnant de colère alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

''Ça me semble étrange, considérant que tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant! Ce n'est pas ton temps ici, Oisin Leaffall!''

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lancer sa flèche parmi les branches des buissons.

''Et c'est parce que, jusqu'à il y a cinq ans, j'ignorais que Mère Nature réparait l'Équilibre de la Nature durant les transitions saisonnières, parce que nous les avons négligé avec notre façon de faire les choses inefficace et totalement inappropriée. Les Saisons tournent, pas en se basant sur le calendrier, mais sur des facteurs de latitude, longitude et altitude. Ici, loin au nord et sur les hauts plateaux, l'été est une saison très courte, alors que le Printemps et l'Automne sont légèrement réduits, et l'Hiver est la plus longue de toutes les saisons. C'est très différent des terres autour de l'équateur; où l'Été gouverne pendant la plupart de l'année, et l'Hiver n'y a aucune emprise en terme de neige.''

Achieng se rapprocha, les poings serrés. Et oui, elle lui criait encore dessus.

''Et quand es-tu devenu un tel expert sur de tels problèmes?!''

Oisin mit son arc à l'épaule et lui fit face.

''Depuis que je se devenu assez sage pour écouter, quand l'erreur de nos agissements m'a été désigné par Jack Frost. Lui et moi avons travaillé simultanément durant les transitions Automne/Hiver depuis cinq ans, avec un grand succès et l'approbation considérable de Mère Nature.

Derrière le miroir, qui était invisible depuis leur côté, Jack rigolait doucement. Mais à présent, il grimaça, et regarda Achieng qui s'était subitement immobilisée. Il savait ce qui arrivait.

''...Oups. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça.''

Sur la toundra, la peau déjà sombre d'Achieng s'assombrit encore plus autour de son visage, et le sol humide à ses pieds commença à fumer de façon visible.

''JACK FROST?!'' Elle resta bouche bée en incrédulité absolue. ''Tu travailles avec Jack Frost et le défends?!''

Dans le Hall des Miroirs, Jack s'écarta de son perchoir pour se rapprocher du miroir. S'étant aventuré au nord de l'équateur quelques fois durant les Hivers du Sud, il avait une expérience personnelle de ce qu'Achieng était sans doute sur le point de faire.

''N'en dis pas plus, Oisin... Elle va exploser.''

Sur la toundra, incapable d'entendre Jack, l'Esprit de l'Automne fit justement cela. En dire plus, tout en arborant un froncement de sourcils légèrement désapprobateur.

''Nous l'avons mal jugé, Achieng. Il voit le monde avec des yeux bien plus clairs que nous l'avons fait durant tous ces siècles. Il voit les erreurs auxquelles nous avons longtemps été aveugles.''

L'air autour d'Achieng se mit à briller à cause de la chaleur, alors que l'herbe de la toundra sous elle commença à noircir et fumer. Jack vit ensuite ses doigts s'ouvrir et se crisper en prélude, alors qu'il conjurait hâtivement un miroir bien plus grand au moment où elle leva les deux mains et les claqua en un geste en direction d'Oisin.

L'Esprit de l'Automne resta figé sur place sous le choc devant le mur de feu qui se dirigeait vers lui, n'ayant jamais été du mauvais côté du tempérament extrême d'Achieng auparavant. Mais avant que le feu puisse le toucher, une paire de mains froides sortirent de l'air vide et l'attrapèrent.

Au moment où Jack fit passer Oisin à travers le miroir, il changea la vue à une position derrière Achieng et bien loin du mur de feu qui brûla une bande de toundra longue d'environ une trentaine de mètres. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que cette manifestation physique de sa furie passe à travers son miroir.

Oisin, maintenant étalé au sommet de l'aiguille de glace, regarda ses alentours en confusion comme Jack sifflait en admiration. Achieng réagissait à sa disparition, considérant le fait que son feu avait bloqué la vue de l'intervention de Jack, en envoyant encore plus de feu autour d'elle dans toutes les directions. Forçant ainsi Jack à bouger la position de sa vue pour l'éviter.

''Woouu, tu l'as bien énervée.''

Oisin se leva, son regard passant sur les milliers de vues du ciel et de l'horizon qui recouvraient les murs de la pièce sphérique, puis se concentra sur le miroir à taille humaine devant Jack.

''C'est le Sanctuaire d'Hiver? Mais comment? Depuis quand-''

''Depuis quand ai-je la capacité de faire des portails d'un endroit à l'autre?'' Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil. ''Depuis neuf ans après que je sois devenu l'Esprit de l'Hiver. J'ai dit plein de fois combien les Hivers du Sud sont ennuyeux. Je devais faire quelque chose pour me garder occupé, alors j'ai expérimenté, et ensuite je me suis entraîné à devenir meilleur avec mes Miroirs de Glace. Je peux obtenir des renseignements climatiques de partout dans le monde en seulement quelques secondes quand je suis assis ici.'' Il se retourna vers la vue d'Achieng. ''Mais assez de cela, quelque chose doit être fait à son propos avant qu'elle brûle la moitié de la toundra.''

Il flotta sur le côté, conjura un nouveau et bien plus large Miroir de Glace qui était posé horizontalement et face vers le haut. Il créa ensuite un tas de neige au-dessus et toucha le côté du miroir du bout d'un doigt.

Dans la vue offerte par le premier miroir, alors que la pile de neige sur le second s'effondrait et disparaissait brutalement, Oisin vit cette neige tomber de l'air au-dessus de la tête d'Achieng et l'enfouir.

Il vit alors la tête de Jack et le sommet de son torse apparaître, et regarda sur le côté pour voir sa moitié inférieure sortant du second miroir.

Du côté de la toundra, Jack attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Achieng ait réussi à sortir sa tête de la pile.

''Calme-toi, Achieng Sunblessed. Pour quelqu'un qui s'enorgueillit de suivre les règles, tu sembles rapidement oublier que les Esprits des Saisons n'ont pas le droit de se blesser l'un l'autre. Si je n'avais pas tiré Oisin hors du chemin, tu l'aurais enflammé!''

Il ramena sa tête du côté du Sanctuaire d'Hiver, alors que dans la vue du premier miroir, la pile de neige autour d'Achieng se mettait à présent à fondre à un rythme effrayant. Assez pour qu'Oisin grimace.

''Je crois que tu pourrais avoir empiré les choses.''

Jack renifla en dédain, et conjura un nouveau tas de neige au-dessus du second miroir. Cette fois en y ajoutant une seconde tape avec son bâton, faisant apparaître une étrange vague de lumière bleue qui s'y enfonça.

''Je crois que, dans les instants à venir, elle sera incapable d'exprimer son mécontentement.''

Il ouvrit de nouveau le portail du second miroir, tombant la nouvelle pile de neige au-dessus d'Achieng. Il regarda alors et attendit qu'elle se hisse à la surface, ce qu'elle fit après un délais bien plus long que la première fois. La raison étant révélée au moment où sa tête atteint l'air libre.

Achieng arborait une expression de furie absolue, qui en un clin d'œil devint un sourire alors qu'elle explosait de rire inexplicablement. Elle combattit visiblement pour s'arrêter, son expression s'assombrissant de nouveau, avant d'être de nouveau prise de fous rires et de s'effondrer sur le côté en tremblant d'hilarité.

Ce cycle continua encore quelques fois avant qu'Oisin tourne la tête lentement pour regarder l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

''Que lui as-tu fait?''

Jack se mit à rigoler, murmurant doucement.

''Oh, ce souvenir va définitivement aller dans mon Hall des Sculptures.'' Il rit puis répondit à la question. ''J'ai un autre talent en-dehors de mes Miroirs de Glace. Je peux offrir aux gens, même les immortels, un sentiment de joie et de bonheur temporaire. Dans des forces allant d'assez moyen pour juste déclencher un sourire et alléger l'humeur, à un niveau où la personne s'effondre sans défense dans une crise de rire. Je vais te laisser deviner ce que j'ai utilisé sur elle.''

Il souriait diaboliquement à présent et à la vue d'Achieng se débattant encore contre le besoin de rire, même Oisin fit un sourire et se mit à rigoler.

''Je vais admettre que ceci est amusant. Mais que se passera-t-il quand ça cessera de faire effet?''

Jack soupira, un peu démoralisé.

''Très bien, rabat-joie. Une autre règle qui nous gouverne est que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à causer la moindre forme de dommage aux sanctuaires des autres. Nous ne pouvons même pas laisser de petits 'cadeaux' en plaisanterie... et non, je n'ai jamais essayé, alors ne demande pas. J'ai décidé que je voulais continuer à vivre, et ne pas permettre à Ariko de m'arracher la tête. Sans mentionner la leçons que j'aurais eu de Mère Nature.'' Il désigna Achieng. ''Alors donc, nous l'amenons ici et la faisons s'asseoir pour discuter. Pas même elle ne risquerait la colère de Mère Nature en endommageant quoi que ce soit ici dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver... Mais d'abord, je veux m'assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas me frapper quand je l'attraperai.''

Jack conjura une boule de neige dans sa main, souffla dessus pour créer la même brillance bleue que sur la pile qu'il avait largué à travers son miroir, et il visa ensuite et la jeta à travers le premier juste comme Achieng levait la tête et essayait de se lever.

Elle s'écrasa sur son visage, la renversant sur le dos. Et alors que le pouvoir de la joie entrait en jeu et était ajouté à l'effet sous lequel elle se trouvait déjà, elle fut réduite à des rires impotents tout en restant allongée là.

Jack changea la vue à une autre pièce de son palais, faisant signe à Oisin de passer à travers, et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dans la nouvelle pièce, il brisa le miroir et en fit un nouveau qu'il ouvrit là où se trouvait Achieng. Il vola à travers, l'attrapa par une cheville, et la traîna au sanctuaire avec lui.

Il la laissa rire sur le sol alors qu'il détruisait le nouveau miroir, avant d'indiquer à Oisin de l'aider à la diriger vers la table et les chaises, faites de glace, qui étaient à proximité dans la pièce. Ce fut seulement une fois qu'elle fut assise, sa tête reposant sur la table alors qu'elle continuait à rire, que l'Esprit de l'Automne regarda et remarqua à quoi ressemblait la pièce.

''C'est une... cuisine?''

Jack marcha au plan de travail dans le coin, ouvrant des placards gelés et en sortant trois tasses en céramique. Il n'avait rien de métallique, puisque ça ne supportait pas le froid extrême aussi bien que le pouvait la poterie.

''Les Selkies, en remerciement pour leur avoir donné une nouvelle maison sûre, me donnent des cadeaux de temps en temps. Du poisson et de la viande secs, du pain, du cuir et des choses en laine, et du lait du troupeau de vaches qu'ils gardent dans cette petite vallée montagneuse totalement isolée que j'ai trouvé pour eux. Ils ont un Miroir de Glace portail vers cet endroit, alors ils peuvent aller et venir comme ils veulent.'' Il ouvrit un autre placard et en sortit deux jarres en terre. ''Mais ça... Je l'ai eu d'Ombric, à Santoff Claussen.''

Jack trouva un grand bol, qu'il posa sur une petite fosse de pierre encastrée dans le plan de travail. Il y avait du charbon au fond, qu'il alluma en utilisant un briquet magique qui était aussi un cadeau du sorcier. Dernièrement, il souleva le couvercle d'une grande boîte à la fin du comptoir et en tira trois blocs de lait gelés de la taille d'une tasse.

Oisin fronça les sourcils en voyant cela.

''Du lait? Il ne devient pas aigre en le gardant là-dedans?''

Jack roula des yeux, posant les blocs dans le bol sur le petit feu. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à l'idée que son plan de travail fonde à cause de la chaleur, puisque aucune glace dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver ne fondrait à moins qu'il le désire.

''Tu penses vraiment que le lait va devenir aigre après avoir été gelé jusqu'aux températures de l'Antarctique par moi? Crois-moi, ça n'arrive pas.''

Il toucha les blocs de lait avec ses pouvoirs, 'retirant' le froid pour qu'ils deviennent immédiatement un liquide qui se mit alors à chauffer grâce à la chaleur en-dessous. Pendant que c'était en cours, il mesura à la cuillère des quantités égales de poudres blanches et marrons de dans les deux jarres, et les versa dans les trois tasses. Alors, quand le lait fut chaud, il le divisa entre les tasses et les mélangea.

Il souffla ensuite sur le feu, gela les résidus sur la cuillère et le bol pour qu'ils tombent dans une poubelle qu'il avait sur un côté, et les rangea tous deux avant d'apporter prudemment les deux premières tasses à la table.

Jack s'assura de ne rien toucher en-dehors des poignées des tasses, puis il en passa une à Oisin et plaça l'autre près d'Achieng. Il retourna ensuite chercher sa tasse, touchant légèrement le côté avec le bout d'un doigt alors qu'il revenait. Le résultat fut que le liquide brun dans sa tasse ne fuma que légèrement dans la pièce froide, alors que les deux autres libéraient de gros filets de vapeur.

Oisin regarda Jack prendre une gorgée de sa boisson, et alors il observa la tasse devant lui avec prudence.

''Qu'est-ce?''

''Chocolat chaud. Ombric me l'a fait connaître. Vas-y, c'est bon.''

Jack tendit sa main vide pour tapoter Achieng sur l'épaule. Cela fit s'envoler d'elle une lueur bleue qu'il attrapa. Il ne pouvait sortir tout son pouvoir de joie d'elle, la plupart devrait juste s'évacuer seule, mais il pouvait le réduire suffisamment pour qu'elle soit capable de s'asseoir avec cohérence et de lui envoyer un regard noir tremblotant.

''Tu as dépassé les limites, Frost.''

Jack renifla.

''Non, tu as fait ça quand tu as attaqué Oisin. Tout ce que j'ai fait était de m'assurer que les règles qui nous gouvernent soient suivies en le protégeant et en te neutralisant assez longtemps pour que tu te calmes... Maintenant bois ton chocolat chaud, avant qu'il refroidisse. Je n'ai pas fait l'effort de le faire pour que tu le gâches.''

Achieng le regarda, son froncement de sourcils guerroyant avec le sourire que son pouvoir essayait toujours de déclencher en elle, avant qu'elle ne cède et saisisse la tasse. Mais après la première gorgée, ses sourcils se haussèrent en plaisante surprise.

''C'est bon.''

Oisin testa sa boisson à présent, partageant le sentiment. Jack sourit alors.

''Vous voyez? Je vous l'avais dit.''

Il continua à apprécier sa propre boisson bien refroidie, comme s'il était complètement insensible à combien il était étrange d'avoir trois des Esprits des Saisons assis autour d'une table de cuisine buvant du chocolat chaud. Mais il était bien plus probable qu'il le sache, c'était juste qu'il ne s'en souciait pas, et cette pensée fit de nouveau froncer les sourcils à Achieng par-dessus sa tasse. Mais cette fois, elle était plus intriguée qu'en colère.

''Tu... es très étrange, Jack Frost.''

Jack posa sa tasse maintenant vide et se mit à dessiner des schémas de givre sur la surface de la table.

''Et alors? Si les autres immortels pensent que je suis étrange, alors ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Si être considéré comme 'normal' signifie me forcer à agir et penser de façons qui sont complètement à l'encontre de ce que je suis vraiment, alors je préfère être considéré comme étrange. C'est mieux d'être soi-même que de vivre un mensonge juste pour satisfaire les idées distordues des autres personnes sur la façon selon laquelle elles pensent qu'on devrait agir.''

Il se leva, gelant les restes de chocolat dans sa tasse et la rangeant. Ses mouvements brusques trahissaient le fait qu'il était en vérité très ennuyé par ces remarques.

Et après avoir entendu ses paroles, ni Achieng ni Oisin ne pouvaient nier qu'il avait tous les droits d'être irrité. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils luis avaient fait pendants des années. Ils avaient essayé de le forcer à se conformer à leurs croyances, plutôt que de respecter qu'il avait les siennes.

Achieng regarda dans sa tasse vide, traçant le contour avec un doigt qui était d'une teinte plus sombre que le liquide brun que le contenant avait eu récemment. Tout cela était très étrange, d'être assis ici à être traité presque comme un enfant errant par l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Elle et les autres l'avaient accusé si souvent d'être immature, et pourtant maintenant elle avait prouvé l'opposé de bien des manières. Il n'était pas celui qui avait commencé la dispute, il n'était pas celui qui avait perdu son calme... Non, il était celui qui l'avait forcé à regarder et voir la vérité sur sa conduite.

Elle leva la tête, les tresses s'agitant, et regarda Oisin de l'autre côté de la table.

''Que disais-tu? À propos d'un meilleur moyen d'effectuer la transition entre nos saisons?''

Jack cacha son sourire comme Oisin commençait à lui expliquer la nouvelle façon dont lui et Jack travaillaient et ce qui concernait 'l'observation climatique' qui rendait cela possible. L'Esprit de l'Hiver le laissa faire, sortant de la cuisine après avoir appelé un Lutin d'Hiver et lui avoir dit de les guider vers lui une fois qu'ils auraient fini. Jack se dirigea alors dans la caverne principale du sanctuaire, où Yuki était assise avec plusieurs Selkies.

Il les rejoignit et écouta la discussion générale sur les conditions de pêche et les jeunes qui étaient nés cette année. Et quand les Esprits de l'Été et de l'Automne vinrent s'asseoir avec eux également, un petit moment plus tard, il ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet. Même si la nouvelle harmonie entre eux trois présenta à son esprit un nouveau problème auquel ils devraient faire face bientôt.

Ariko Blossomsinger, la plus ancienne des Esprits des Saisons, allait être bien plus dure à convaincre.


	29. Trois Contre Un

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, avec enfin la réaction d'Ariko face au changement instauré par Jack.**

 **Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre. La semaine dernière je n'étais pas très bien et je n'ai donc pas publié. J'aurais pu le publier lundi mais j'ai préféré attendre aujourd'hui pour que mon 'compte' de chapitres reste correct. Donc, désolée pour ce retard!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Trois Contre Un

Les mois passèrent après 'l'incident' et la paix faite avec Achieng qui en résulta alors qu'Oisin la guidait à travers la nouvelle méthode de transition entre les Saisons et pour l'Observation Climatique. Pour Jack, ce fut une période plutôt inhabituelle, puisqu'elle faisait encore sa dernière poignée de travail d'Été, juste au nord de l'équateur, quand il commença ses tous premiers morceaux de travail de l'Hiver du Nord près du Cercle Arctique. Ça signifiait que, pendant quelques heures d'un même jour, les Esprits de l'Été, de l'Automne et de l'Hiver travaillaient tous dans le Nord du Monde en même temps.

Ce fut aussi ce jour-là qu'Achieng et Oisin vinrent le voir.

Il était perché sur les pentes d'une montagne, près du Cercle Arctique, quand les vents s'agitèrent de façon inhabituelle en annonce des deux Esprits qui descendaient du ciel pour atterrir près de lui.

Jack se tourna pour leur faire face et s'appuya sur son bâton avec un sourire.

''Alors... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le froid du nord?''

Achieng regarda Oisin avant de répondre à la question.

''Les vents te l'auront dit, que j'ai fait la dernière partie de mon travail de l'Été du Nord aujourd'hui dans le Sahara. À cause des différences d'altitude qui affectent le temps, l'Été va commencer à arriver dans certains endroits du Sud du Monde dans trois semaines.''

Jack leva les sourcils.

''Et tu me dis ça, pourquoi?''

Achieng roula des yeux en exaspération.

''Tu es celui qui a inventé ce nouveau système, et tu es celui qui s'est chargé de le montrer à Oisin puis à moi. Je demande si oui ou non je devrais 'trépasser' sur le Printemps du Sud, ou attendre jusqu'au Seuil d'Été?''

Oisin parla à présent, un peu ironiquement.

''Ce que nous disons est que nous n'avons pas encore décidé de comment nous charger d'elle. Nous lui demandons de coopérer? Si oui, Achieng l'approche seule, ou nous y allons tous les trois ensemble?''

Jack fronça les sourcils en réflexion, sautant légèrement pour qu'il soit perché accroupi sur le crochet de son bâton. Il resta assis là, le coude posé sur un genoux et son menton reposant sur une main. Il regarda alors vers eux, la tête inclinée.

''Eh bien, étant donné que j'ai le plus d'expérience de nous trois concernant ses colères... Je dirais de respecter le Seuil d'Été, Achieng. Laisse-moi être le point central de son caprice à la transition du Printemps du Nord.''

Oisin fronça les sourcils.

''Es-tu sûr que c'est sage? Elle te déteste déjà, et si tu laisses l'hiver s'attarder loin au nord pendant qu'elle amène le printemps plus au sud, elle pourrait t'attaquer.''

Jack renifla et sauta au bas de son bâton.

''C'est là où tu as tort. Le tempérament d'Ariko n'est en rien comme celui d'Achieng.'' Il regarda l'Esprit de l'Été. ''Sans offense. Non, Ariko est une maître pour exprimer son déplaisir avec des mots, et un petit nuage de pétales de fleurs quand elle est vraiment énervée. Je vous ai accusé tous les deux d'être collés aux règles, mais vous n'êtes rien comparé à elle. Je pourrais plaisanter en disant qu'elle va m'arracher les cheveux ou mettre ma tête sur un plateau si elle en a la chance, mais en vérité elle ne lèvera jamais ne serait-ce qu'un doigt contre aucun d'entre nous, pas même moi.''

Achieng croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Oisin faisait de même.

''Alors qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la convertir à la nouvelle méthode?''

Jack sourit.

''C'est simple. Laissez-là s'insurger et s'énerver contre moi, et pendant qu'elle sera occupée à s'agiter après que mon travail d'hiver soit fini, tu bougeras et commenceras ton travail d'été équatorial et la prendras de court.''

''Et ensuite?''

À cette question, Jack rigola.

''Ensuite? Nous l'ignorons. Laissez-la crier et hurler, laissez-la jeter ses petits pétales de fleurs partout, et nous continuerons juste notre travail. Elle est si habituée à être la plus âgée d'entre nous, celle qui fixe les limites selon lesquelles elle pense que nous devrions agir et accomplir nos devoirs. Elle n'a ce 'pouvoir' sur nous que si nous l'écoutons.''

Alors que les sourcils d'Achieng se soulevaient en surprise, Oisin se mit à rire en admiration.

''Maintenant, voilà une planification brillante. C'est vrai, nous nous sommes toujours adressés à elle comme la plus âgée. Si nous arrêtons simplement de faire cela, elle ne saura pas comment réagir.''

Jack sourit.

''C'est exact. Prépare-toi, Achieng, parce que ça va être tellement marrant!''

Il fonça dans l'air, lui jetant une boule de neige enchantée dans le même mouvement, ce qui la fit sourire alors qu'elle lui criait dessus. Quelle qu'ait été la réprimande, elle perdit de son efficacité grâce aux rire qui lui échappa.

''Arrête de me faire ça, Frost!''

Jack rit et cria en retour.

''Mais tu es tellement plus gentille quand tu souris! Apprend à vivre, au lieu de juste exister! Vous deux êtes bien trop coincés!''

Les Esprits de l'Été et de l'Automne échangèrent un regard alors qu'il disparaissait dans le ciel, le second parlant après une pause de réflexion.

Oisin semblait un peu perplexe.

''Je suis forcé d'admettre que ces cinq dernières années ont été parmi les plus appréciables dont je puisse me rappeler dans ma vie en tant qu'immortel.''

Achieng, souriant encore des effets de la boule de neige, renifla.

''Je suis aussi forcée d'admettre la même chose. Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai confronté sur la toundra, je n'avais pas ri ne serait-ce qu'une fois depuis que je suis devenue immortelle.'' Elle s'arrêta et laissa échapper un seul rire, voulu, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'influence de Jack. ''Je n'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant combien ça me manquait.''

Oisin sourit.

''Pour citer un proverbe qui date d'avant l'Esprit de l'Hiver, mais que je trouve plutôt adéquat... 'Que du travail et pas de jeu fait un Jack terne'.''*

Achieng rit.

''J'ai le sentiment que Jack ne sera jamais terne.''

Ils l'ignoraient mais, bien qu'il soit à plus de cent-soixante kilomètres en cet instant, Jack entendit quand même ce qu'ils dirent grâce à un filet de vent bavard. Ça le fit sourire de savoir qu'il avait enfin atteint une compréhension avec eux. Il savait qu'ils seraient toujours formels en grande partie, et la façon snob avec laquelle ils se tenaient séparés des autres ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais, mais ils ne le jugeaient plus pour être lui-même. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, ils continueraient à le laisser les faire sourire et rire de temps en temps.

Il garda cela à l'esprit durant tout l'Hiver du Nord, s'arrêtant même dans le Sud du Monde à quelques occasions pour voir si Achieng avait besoin de conseils sur l'Observation Climatique alors qu'elle commençait sa seconde transition Été/Automne combinée avec Oisin. Normalement elle l'aurait pourchassé pour être dans le sud, mais cette fois elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas apporté de froid et que la visite était purement sociale. Il n'était pas là pour être une nuisance, il était là pour offrir de l'aide.

Il ne resta que quelques heures avant de retourner au nord, choisissant sagement de ne pas tenter sa chance. Il y avait aussi le fait que le Printemps du Nord approchait rapidement, et les aires au sud du nord commençaient à réchauffer.

Jack fit comme il avait fait durant les quelques années précédentes, retirant l'hiver des aires où il n'était plus censé être. Il tira même de l'air chaud du sud, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement que quand il avait besoin d'air humide pour faire de grands nuages de neige, et fit l'effort d'apporter une pluie délibérée aux endroits où Mère Nature aurait commencé à le faire à cause de la négligence d'Ariko. Il était au beau milieu de faire un tel orage de pluie quand l'immortelle en question apparu à ses côtés.

''Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment me laisser cela. Garde ta force pour ta propre saison, Jack.''

Jack se tourna, lui faisant face là où ils flottaient au-dessus des nuages, et alors il lui sourit ironiquement.

''Je pensais juste que j'allais aider.''

Mère Nature sourit, son ton moyennement désapprobateur.

''Et tu as déjà fait cela, en trouvant un terrain d'entente avec Achieng et Oisin. Tu m'as épargné de grands efforts, en dépense de temps et de pouvoir. Ne te fatigue pas en faisant des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de faire.''

Jack resta silencieux, mais alors il soupira et permit à un peu de sa fatigue de se montrer. Il semblait épuisé, et même avec le Seuil de Printemps n'étant plus qu'à quelques jours, il aurait encore pas mal d'acheminement climatique à faire en plus de s'occuper d'une Esprit du Printemps irritée.

''D'accord, alors peut-être que je suis un peu fatigué.''

Mère Nature lui accorda un long regard, pas le moins du monde trompée alors qu'elle désignait le sud.

''Retourne à ton sanctuaire, et dors. Si tu n'es pas déjà réveillé au moment venu, je viendrai te lever le jour suivant le Seuil de Printemps.''

Jack pensa à protester mais ne le fit pas car dormir semblait être une perspective très attirante sur le moment. Assez pour qu'il ne s'ennuie même pas à voler jusqu'en Antarctique, et passe plutôt à travers un Miroir de Glace qui le mena à sa chambre.

Il tomba dans son lit sans hésitation, endormi en quelques instants. S'il y avait un point négatif à la nouvelle méthode, c'était qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul mois ou plus durant l'année où il n'aurait pas le moindre travail à faire chaque semaine. Ses siestes de deux semaines pourraient devenir un souvenir, ce qui signifiait que les siestes plus courtes comme celle-ci étaient quelque chose qu'il devrait caler ça et là. Ce n'était pas que la nouvelle méthode créait plus de travail pour les Esprits des Saisons, c'était juste qu'ils répartissaient un peu plus le travail.

Jack dormit pendant quatre jours d'affilée, ne se réveillant que pour une minute ou deux chaque fois que ses carillons sonnaient. Ce fut au son des carillons le cinquième jour qu'il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge alors qu'il était sur le point de rouler et se rendormir.

Il s'assit, sa tête émergeant à travers la pile de neige, et il secoua les flocons de ses cheveux. Ce fut alors que Mère Nature rigola de là où elle se trouvait près du lit.

Elle sourit.

''Tu sais, tu sembles plutôt adorable quand tu fais ça. Certains diraient même 'mignon'.''

Jack lui accorda un regard plat, attrapant son bâton des crochets au-dessus du lit et flottant hors de la neige.

''Essaie d'avoir l'air dure et sérieuse quand tu viens juste de te réveiller.'' Il soupira, lissant la neige sur son lit. ''Alors, Ariko est en mouvement?''

Mère Nature acquiesça.

''Elle est partie il y a quelques heures. Je devrais être en train d'amener une neige légère sur des parties de la Pennsylvanie, et les États plus au nord, en ce moment. Mais je sentais que tu pourrais vouloir le faire, considérant ton plan avec tes collègues.''

''Tu sais pour ça?''

À sa question, elle rit.

''Jack, tu n'es pas le seul qui écoute les vents. Ils sont, après tout, des bavards notoires quand ça concerne tout ce qui a à voir avec les Esprits des Saisons. Ils ont eu cette mauvaise habitude de toi.'' Elle fit un geste de la main. ''Allez maintenant, vas-y, ou Achieng et Oisin vont se demander ce qui te retient.''

Jack sourit, marchant à travers le grand Miroir qui était toujours dans la chambre depuis les jours précédents. Il le fit le mener à sa vallée, où il exploita les nuages qui étaient déjà au-dessus et déclencha une douce chute de neige pour environ mille six-cent kilomètres dans toutes les directions. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le Nord de la Russie, où un temps similaire était aussi attendu, et patienta pour l'inévitable confrontation.

Elle vint plus tôt qu'il ne s'y attendait, ce qui était quelque chose considérant qu'il avait déjà prédit qu'elle viendrait à lui durant le premier jour. En vérité, le fait qu'elle le cherche à peine une heure après qu'il ait commencé à travailler en Russie signifiait qu'elle l'avait déjà pourchassé quand il avait quitté l'Amérique du Nord. C'est juste qu'elle avait été incapable de le suivre puisqu'il pouvait voler plus vite qu'elle.

Du coup, il s'amusait en construisant un fort de neige sur une falaise reculée quand elle le trouva, et elle avait déjà son petit nuage de pétales.

Elle le fusilla du regard de façon venimeuse.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! C'est le PRINTEMPS maintenant, pas l'HIVER!''

Jack la regard avant d'ajouter plus de murs à son petit fort.

''C'est le printemps au sud du Nord du Monde, et les aires inférieures et les plaines côtières. Si loin au nord, et si haut dans les montagnes, l'hiver ne prendra pas fin avant encore cinq semaines. J'ai encore du travail à faire ici.''

Ariko fonça vers lui, réduisant un bout de son fort de neige en morceaux au passage.

''Et c'est du travail?''

Jack désigna les nuages au-dessus, qui déversaient une fine brume de neige sur les montagnes.

''Non, ceci est du travail. Ça c'est juste pour passer le temps, pendant que j'attends un appel pour un peu plus de travail.'' Un vent s'enroula autour d'eux, apportant des nouvelles d'un tas de neige instable sur une montagne au sud. Il devait être bougé, ou alors la fonte de printemps le ferait s'écrouler quand quelqu'un serait en-dessous. ''Ce qui est en fait maintenant.''

Il était dans les airs avant qu'elle puisse réagir, et déjà fonçant au loin quand elle se lança à sa poursuite. Mais peu importe combien elle lui criait dessus, il ne s'ennuya pas à répondre à ses accusations après cela. Il déclencha l'avalanche, s'assura que tout soit stable par la suite, et passa alors le reste de cette journée à 'faire de la luge' sur les pentes d'une montagne voisine. Durant tout cela, il l'ignora totalement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée à partir parce que ses propres devoirs appelaient.

Durant les semaines suivantes, elle vint crier et hurler à chaque moment qu'elle avait, mais elle aurait aussi bien pu s'en passer vu la réponse qu'elle obtint. Au mieux, elle avait un 'Tu peux partir? Je travaille.' neutre.

Quand il rentra enfin au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, ce fut une Esprit du Printemps plutôt agitée qu'il laissa dans le nord. Elle flotta en faisant ses devoirs durant le mois suivant, toujours énervée après tout ce temps, quand les vents lui dirent qu'Achieng bougeait en Afrique.

Ariko s'y rendit immédiatement, cherchant celle qui avait été son soutien de tous temps, et en la trouvant elle s'arrêta à ses côtés. L'Esprit du Printemps se mit alors à agiter ses bras en tous sens avec une détresse colérique.

''Ce Jack Frost, il a ruiné le printemps en tellement d'endroits, disant que l'hiver ne les a pas encore quitté! Je sais qu'il neige habituellement dans ces endroits pendant quelques semaines supplémentaires après le début du Printemps, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour qu'il s'attarde en me gênant!'' Elle se tourna pour faire face à l'Esprit de l'Été. ''Il est impossible! Il n'aurait jamais dû être choisi en tant qu'un des Esprits des Saisons!''

Achieng resta silencieuse alors qu'elle contemplait l'Esprit du Printemps, et alors elle soupira, secoua la tête, et désigna les cieux.

''Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, personnellement.''

Son pouvoir s'étendit, envoyant quelques nuages au loin tout en en poussant d'autres vers le sud en prélude à la saison des pluies qui allait commencer dans des parties de l'Afrique dans quelques semaines. Pendant ce temps Ariko la dévisageait, regardant entre elle et le ciel plusieurs fois avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Ce qui sortit alors de sa bouche n'était pas vraiment un hurlement, mais plutôt un cri choqué et gémissant.

''Que fais-tu?''

Achieng la regarda et répondit avec neutralité.

''Mon travail... L'Été avance dans cette aire à présent, et il m'a appelé. Si tu veux continuer à être une nuisance et à me déranger, je vais devoir demander à ce que tu partes pour que je puisse poursuivre mon travail. Ne me fait pas me plaindre à Mère Nature.''

Ariko la regarda encore quelques moments avant de s'envoler en irradiant une telle émotion qu'un des nuages à proximité lâcha un éclair.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Achieng s'envola et alla vers le sud au Sanctuaire d'Été. Et en arrivant à l'oasis, qui ressemblait à une combinaison de forêt tropicale mélangée à une plaine de savane, elle atterrit à côté d'une petite source dans le pré du plus gros des arbres.

Sous cet arbre, abrités dans l'ombre, Jack et Oisin étaient assis sur une souche en l'attendant.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver sourit en anticipation.

''Alors elle t'a confronté? Comment a-t-elle réagi?''

Achieng le regarda, son expression sérieuse, avant que, sans aucune 'aide' de sa part, sa façade se fissure et elle explose de rire.

''Elle... Elle... Oh pour l'amour des petits lutins, elle semblait si ahurie quand je lui ai dit d'arrêter d'interférer avec mon travail. Jusqu'à ce point, elle vociférait sur comment tu avais 'ruiné' le printemps en plusieurs endroits. Je pense qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je sympathise, et l'assure que oui, tu es une personne terrible pour avoir été choisi pour être l'un de nous.''

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit.

''Alors, combien de temps penses-tu qu'elle va tenir, avant d'aller pleurer à Mère Nature et d'avoir le choc de sa vie immortelle?''

''Je vais vous économiser le trouble de placer des paris.'' Les trois tournèrent leur tête pour regarder là où Mère Nature se tenait près de la source en semblant plutôt amusée. ''Ça fait à peine une heure depuis qu'elle t'a quitté, Achieng, et pourtant elle appelait déjà mon nom quelques minutes après avoir pris les airs. Je lui ai dit, très fermement, que j'étais très contente de la coopération et du bon travail que vous avez tous trois effectué dans les temps récents, et que j'attendais qu'elle se réfère à vos expériences avec la nouvelle méthode et cherche un tutorat de l'un de vous à ce propos.''

Tous restèrent choqués en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Oisin remarque doucement.

''Mais le seul qui pourrait lui apprendre serait l'un de nous qui partage une limite saisonnière avec elle. Achieng apprend encore tout cela elle-même, alors ça ne peut être elle.''

Il y eut un hoquet étranglé à côté de lui avant que Jack tombe de la souche et commence à hurler de rire.

''Oh, c'est hilarant! Elle va devoir ME demander!''

 ***Cette expression n'existe pas en français, la traduction la plus proche en français serait : _Trop de travail abrutit_ ou _Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie_. Cette phrase en anglais correspond trop bien à Jack, je n'ai donc pu me résoudre à mettre l'expression correcte en français et ait préféré laisser une traduction plus littérale. De plus, si je mettais la traduction française 'correcte', il n'y aurait plus de référence à 'Jack'. **


	30. Ombres

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Dans celui-ci, on peut voir comment Jack et Ariko travaillent ensemble (pauvre Jack) et la première apparition des Fearlings. Ainsi que la solution de Jack pour les chasser.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitres 30 : Ombres

''Je pense toujours que c'est stupide, et désordonné, et illogique, et... et...''

''Pas organisé et réglementé avec un poing de fer? Je déteste avoir à te l'annoncer, Ariko, mais la Nature est imprévisible et chaotique par, eh bien, nature. Aucune force de la nature ne peut être gouvernée par une force de l'homme, et elle ne sera pas tenue en laisse par des concepts humains. C'est pourquoi Mère Nature veut que nous travaillions de cette façon à partir de maintenant.''

''… Je pense toujours que c'est stupide.''

Ariko s'assit là, le fusillant du regard et boudant. N'importe qui pourrait être pardonné pour penser que c'était la première transition Hiver/Printemps sur laquelle les deux travaillaient ensemble, mais en fait ça faisait dix ans depuis que Mère lui avait dit de passer aux nouvelles méthodes, et c'était leur dix-neuvième transition.

Ariko avait bel et bien été renversée de ses grands chevaux, mais il semblait que même après une décennie elle boudait encore à ce propos. Et elle veillait toujours à chercher Jack, quand les vents lui disaient qu'il effectuait sa dernière partie du travail d'hiver avant de retourner au Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Elle le faisait dans une tentative évidente pour l'ennuyer.

Jack continua à lui tourner le dos, roulant des yeux alors qu'il faisait avancer les nuages qu'il avait utilisé pour un dernier blizzard bref en Patagonie. Ariko était passée d'être une contrariété générale, hautaine et auto-supérieure, à agir comme un enfant pétulant à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Elle ne traitait pas Achieng de cette façon, il le savait pour avoir parlé à l'Esprit de l'Été. Non, Ariko le blâmait pour tous ces changements, ce dont, pour lui donner crédit, il était responsable, mais elle refusait simplement d'accepter que ce changement était pour le mieux.

Les nuages envoyés vers leur direction, Jack soupira et secoua la tête. Il parla sans se tourner pour lui faire face.

''Tu sais, me fusiller du regard dans le dos à chaque opportunité pourrait avoir été mignon au départ, mais maintenant tu commences vraiment à ressembler à une gamine pourrie gâtée. Si tu continues à agir comme une enfant avec des problèmes de caprices, alors je vais commencer à te traiter en tant que telle.''

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, à temps pour voir un soupçon de conflit dans son expression. Elle était déterminée à continuer à exprimer ses objections, mais une partie d'elle ne voulait pas prouver qu'il avait raison. Cette partie était son orgueil, et c'était la même chose qu'il avait utilisé pour convaincre Oisin et Achieng. Ils avaient juste été bien moins têtus.

Elle s'envola sans un autre mot, boudant encore, et Jack soupira de soulagement une fois qu'elle fut partie. L'Hiver du Sud était fini, et il avait trois semaines et demies avant que les premières parties préliminaires de l'Hiver du Nord requièrent son attention autour du Cercle Arctique.

Il retourna au Sanctuaire d'Hiver pour trouver Yuki en train de jouer avec les lutins, qu'elle avait ramené à la maison en accord avec l'heure du retour attendu de Jack. Il lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'il passait, caressant quelques lutins qui étaient venus danser en salutations autour de ses chevilles, puis de dirigea dans le Palais de Glace pour aller faire une sieste.

Les chiffres au-dessus de son lit attirèrent son attention quand il y arriva, son esprit lisant les nombres et les mots alors qu'il restait dans un silence contemplatif. Vingt-trois août 1811... Dans trois mois, trois semaines et deux jours, ça ferait exactement cent ans depuis qu'il était mort et devenu Jack Frost.

Jack se laissa tomber dans la neige sur son lit, n'anticipant pas particulièrement cet anniversaire. Il avait tendance à essayer d'ignorer la date de sa mort, le seize décembre, chaque année. Pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas se rappeler d'avoir sauvé sa sœur, mais parce qu'il préférait ne pas penser aux souvenirs de ce qui était arrivé après... Le froid et l'obscurité, le besoin désespéré de respirer, et la terreur d'être piégé sous la glace. Ces souvenirs ne lui causaient plus de problèmes dans le sens où il s'y retrouvait bloqué. Être piégé sous la glace ne constituait plus une peur pour lui, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus être piégé et il était incapable de se noyer. Il ne voyait juste pas à quoi ça servait de le revivre chaque année dans quelque but inutile visant à la postérité.

Il se roula sur son côté sous la neige, soupirant alors qu'il laissait son corps se détendre dans cette emprise froide et douce. Il ne serait pas capable de l'éviter cette année. Il savait que Yuki prévoyait une sorte de petite fête, même s'il savait que c'était supposé être une surprise pour lui. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle prévoyait. Mais il savait aussi que sa famille voulait le fêter également, discrètement bien sûr. Gavin l'avait dit dans la lettre qu'il avait laissé à sa maison deux semaines auparavant. Son père, James, était mort trois ans plus tôt.

Jack dormit pendant une semaine, et passa les deux suivantes dans sa bibliothèque à feuilleter les livres les plus récents que ses lutins avaient trouvé et ramené. Quand il alla au nord au milieu de septembre, ce fut un soulagement de travailler avec Oisin plutôt qu'Ariko. Lui et l'Esprit de l'Automne se croisaient régulièrement durant les semaines menant au Seuil d'Hiver, et ils prenaient toujours le temps pour au moins une brève discussion concernant les conditions climatiques. Ça aurait pu être un sujet ennuyeux pour Jack, mais c'était mieux que de ne pas être du tout en bons termes avec Oisin. Pas quand ils avaient maintenant mené la nouvelle méthode à une forme de routine.

L'arrivée du Seuil d'Hiver, quand il vint enfin, sortit Jack de ses réflexions moroses et les remplaça par de l'anticipation. Car quand ce jour vint, il envoya une fine couverture neigeuse sur sa vallée et passa la nuit à planifier ce qui serait la première histoire de l'année.

Une fois que le matin arriva, toutes pensées sur l'anniversaire de sa mort furent repoussées hors de son esprit.

Thaddeus et Gavin, étant d'âge et d'importance similaires pour les deux lieux de vie quand ils était séparés, dirigeaient à présent Burgess ensemble. Thaddeus était en charge des soucis quotidiens, et Gavin en charge de tout ce qui touchait au temple et au Festival de Première Neige.

Burgess semblait belle sous la couverture de blancheur qui y était apposée, et le changement du passé au présent était bien plus apparent ces jours-ci. Toutes les vieilles cabines en rondins dans le 'village' avaient été remplacées par de véritables maisons, et la ville elle-même s'agrandissait encore même si le rythme de cette croissance avait un peu ralentit. Le temple avait évolué également, devenant plus grand et bien plus décoré. Il y avait au moins une douzaine de marchands s'attardant dans la ville en attendant que 'Jack Frost' arrive, même s'ils étaient septiques, juste pour qu'ils puissent avoir les prévisions météorologiques qui seraient affichées le lendemain matin à l'hôtel de ville.

Jack ignora ces gens, sachant que ce serait une perte de son temps de même essayer de les convaincre qu'il était réel. Dès qu'ils quitteraient la vallée, ils oublieraient ce qu'ils avaient appris ici. Personne n'était immunisé contre cela... Pas même le plus jeune fils de Gavin ne l'avait été.

Cette pensée causa une ombre de froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Jack, alors qu'il descendait vers le poteau à tempête près du temple, qui était entouré d'une grande foule d'adultes et d'enfants. Le frère de Grayham, David, était partit pour New York peu après que James soit mort. Sa croyance en Jack Frost n'avait alors survécu que deux mois avant qu'il commence à croire que c'était un rêve. Gavin mentionnait rarement David ces jours-ci, même s'ils restaient en contact et David avait l'intention de faire une visite, mais la fracture étrange était encore là. Jack savait que ça continuerai à être un problème dans la famille Bennett, et il s'y était résigné.

De nouveau les pensées sombres furent mises de côté comme Jack se jetait dans les comédies joueuses du Festival de Première Neige. Il dessina des schémas de givre à chaque opportunité, jeta des boules de neige sur les marchands septiques pendant que les enfants regardaient et rigolaient. Il en apprécia chaque partie jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule arrive et que tout le monde retourne à la maison.

Jack était dans la nouvelle maison de Gavin, admirant combien elle était plus spacieuse que les anciennes cabines ne l'avaient été, quand Thaddeus et son épouse arrivèrent. Grace et Liam avaient grandi et s'étaient mariés à présent, chacun avec leurs propres enfants à venir. Ça laissait leurs parents avec plus de temps libre, dont ils avaient choisi d'en passer aujourd'hui en rendant visite à leurs plus anciens amis dans cette ville.

Quand le couple fut invité à entrer, Jack sourit et fit le tour du salon, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas normal qu'un vent froid fasse le tour d'une pièce quand toutes les portes étaient fermées.

Thaddeus sauta presque en frayeur, avant que vienne un moment où il fut presque certain d'entendre un rire effacé et fantomatique. Il regarda Gavin, les sourcils levés, et sourit.

''Jack Frost est ici, n'est-ce pas? J'ai toujours trouvé étonnante l'amitié proche que votre famille partage avec lui.''

Gavin rendit le sourire et suspendit leurs manteaux sur les crochets à côté de la porte.

''Notre ancêtre, Emily Overland, était sa première croyante. Nous avons depuis lors une connexion spéciale avec lui, grâce à elle.''

Thaddeus acquiesça en compréhension, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Il regarda alors autour de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le coin où quelque chose d'invisible dessinait des schémas de givre sur la fenêtre adjacente.

''Bienvenu à la maison, Jack Frost. C'est bon de t'avoir de retour.''

Jack sourit, attendant que Gavin hoche la tête avant de parler.

''Je suis toujours content de rentrer à la maison, à Burgess. C'est le meilleur moment de mon année.''

Gavin relaya ses mots, faisant rire Thaddeus.

''C'est bon à entendre.''

La soirée continua joyeusement, avec Jack restant dans son coin afin de ne pas risquer d'éteindre le feu, mais prenant quand même pleinement part aux conversations en cours. Quelque part, c'était dur de croire que Thaddeus et son épouse avaient été septiques au départ. Les deux étaient tellement à l'aise en sa présence que parfois Jack devait se rappeler qu'ils ne pouvaient le voir. C'était dommage, vraiment, mais la Stupide Logique Adulte gardait toujours cette fine barrière entre eux.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines s'écoulèrent, et le seize décembre s'approcha. Jack se trouva à s'attarder près de son lac comme la date était plus proche, vérifiant et épaississant la glace qui le couvrait obsessivement. Ça ne comptait pas que personne ne soit jamais tombé à travers la glace depuis lui, il s'assurait toujours de garder la glace solide et la brisait ensuite pour que le danger soit évident quand la fin de l'hiver approchait et que la fonte commençait. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser des sombres souvenirs, de l'eau froide brûlante et de couler dans les ténèbres. Ils s'attardaient aux limites de son esprit, cachés de ceux autour de lui par ses sourires et son rire.

Il n'avait décrit ce qu'il avait enduré ce jour-là à personne, pas même Emily.

Quand le jour vint, Jack passa les premières heures avant l'aube de Burgess au Sanctuaire d'Hiver où il eut une plus grosse surprise qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Yuki avait réussi à lui faire un gâteau, bien que petit et seulement avec l'aide des Selkies. Les membres de cette Tribu de Mythe remplirent la Place du Sanctuaire avec des tables chargées de nourriture et de boissons, et ils emplirent l'air de la caverne avec de la musique, des chansons et des rires. Les lutins courraient partout, pourchassés par les enfants Selkies, les deux groupes rigolant et souriant en joie.

Et face à cela, Jack sentit les souvenirs sombres être poussés sur le côté. Il souriait encore quand il arriva à Burgess juste après l'aube et entra dans la maison de Gavin pour trouver l'intérieur paré de guirlandes et de chaînes en papier. Et le plus gros de tous les cadeaux était un livre, un livre relié de cuir marqué sur la couverture avec rien de plus que le Symbole de Flocon de Neige du Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Et à l'intérieur...

C'était un arbre généalogique, commençant avec Emily et Albert, et une autre entrée à côté de la sienne qui était notée comme son frère.

~Jackson Overland/Jack Frost~

Né: 14 Mars 1693

Mort: 16 Décembre 1711

Ressuscité: 16 Décembre 1711

Jack ferma le livre et le serra, l'émotion le privant de mots. Et alors il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, un soupçon de larmes dans les yeux, et le tendit à Gavin.

''Veille dessus pour moi. Écris-y chaque nom, chaque naissance, chaque mariage et mort. Je veux que ça soit l'héritage vivant d'Emily, un rapport de cette famille qui signifie tellement pour moi.''

Gavin le reprit et le passa à son épouse avant de poser une main sur le bras de Jack.

''Tu pourrais te rappeler ce jour comme celui où tu es mort, mais nous nous en rappelons comme le jour où tu nous es revenu. Joyeux centième anniversaire en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver, Oncle Jack.''

Jack le tira ainsi que son épouse dans un câlin, commençant à rire en joie. En ce moment, il sentait que rien ne pourrait ternir ou gâcher l'année qui arrivait...

Il avait tort...

Le dix-huit juin 1812, une autre guerre fut déclarée entre l'Amérique et la Grande-Bretagne, et David fut parmi les pertes durant les premiers mois du conflit. Il ne reviendrait jamais à Burgess, ne retrouverait jamais sa croyance en Jack. Il était parti, sans même se rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu quand il avait déménagé à New York.

C'était une époque triste, l'appréhension se répandant dans les territoires aussi reculés que Burgess. Et cette incertitude n'était nulle part ailleurs aussi forte que chez les tout nouveaux enfants qui venaient d'emménager en ville avec leurs familles.

Ce fut cet hiver que Jack vit son premier Fearling. Une silhouette ombrageuse qui ressemblait à un spectre distordu, une ombre d'homme qui évitait la lumière. Il suivait le périmètre de la ville, restant sous la lisière de la forêt. Il était le plus souvent vu la nuit quand la Lune n'était pas visible, mais Jack le voyait occasionnellement durant la journée que le ciel était couvert et sombre. Il essaya de le repousser, mais il l'évitait toujours, glissant d'ombre en ombre un clin d'œil.

Comme plus de nouvelles de la guerre arrivaient, et les peurs intérieures des enfants empiraient, un second Fearling rejognit le premier. Lorsqu'Ariko commença son travail de printemps en avance, et qu'ensuite le Seuil de Printemps arriva, il y en avait cinq. Et Jack savait que son temps dans le Nord du Monde était presque fini, et qu'il serait forcé à partir. Les Fearlings étaient restés hors de la ville, presque comme s'ils savaient qu'il serait sur eux en un instant s'ils essayaient d'entrer, et pourtant ils savaient aussi clairement que tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était d'attendre qu'il parte.

Le dilemme lui déchirait le cœur, mais sans qu'il le sache, Sandy avait aussi remarqué le rassemblement de Fearlings. La plupart s'était rassemblés le long des régions côtières, comme prévu avec les navires anglais bloquant le commerce maritime, lui donnant beaucoup de travail en plus à distribuer des rêves calmants à autant d'enfants que possible dans ces endroits. Il suivit les signes des Fearlings à l'intérieur des terres, les traquant et les chassant avec ses fouets de sable de rêves. Ceux qu'il réussissait à blesser ne revenaient pas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rétablis, mais il y en avait bien plus tapis dans les ombres.

Quand Sandy suivit certains des Fearlings à Burgess, ce fut avec surprise. La ville était un paradis de croyance, remplie à ras bord de joie et de bonheur surtout durant les mois d'hiver. La peur tenait peu de pouvoir ici. Mais il vit des signes dans les bois que Jack avait combattu les créatures, sous la forme d'échardes de glace irrégulières s'agrippant aux arbres là où elles avaient été envoyées sur les ombres qui avaient disparu du périmètre entre un moment et un autre.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Jack avait trouvé une autre idée pour s'occuper d'eux. Car ce jour-là il rassembla les enfants à la souche tombée dans le Bois de Jack, et leur raconta histoire après histoire concernant les Gardiens.

Jack se percha sur la souche, entouré par un demi-cercle d'enfants écoutant avidement. Les mots des histoires de Katherine sur les Gardiens coulaient de lui à un rythme qui aurait pu sembler frénétique s'il n'avait conservé son expression fixée en un sourire.

C'était le travail des Gardiens de protéger les enfants des Fearlings, après un siècle de cette vie immortelle et beaucoup de conversations avec Ombric, Jack savait cela. S'il ne pouvait être là durant l'Été du Nord pour garder les créatures au loin, alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'armer les enfants avec autant de croyance et de foi qu'il pouvait inspirer en eux. Après cela, il devait juste espérer que ses efforts seraient suffisants pour garder la peur éloignée et les Fearlings hors de la ville.

Il aurait dû faire attention au temps et au climat, car les nuages au-dessus combinés avec le crépuscule précoce signifiaient qu'ici sous les arbres les ténèbres grandissaient. Jack ne vit pas les spectres qui s'agglutinaient jusqu'à ce qu'un des enfants les voit en premier et hurle.

C'était un des tout nouveaux enfants, et les plus âgés se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Mais même les enfants de douze ou treize ans tremblèrent quand les Fearlings se rassemblèrent en une ligne et commencèrent à avancer vers le groupe d'enfants.

Jack les regarda, envahit par l'horreur. Mais il alors il gronda, une montée d'un fier besoin de protéger et de furie s'élevant dans sa poitrine, et il attrapa la chose la plus proche qu'il avait sous la main pour la lancer en tant que distraction.

Une boule de neige.

Elle frappa le Fearling du milieu juste entre les yeux, le faisant gémir en surprise soudaine pendant que les autres Fearlings hésitaient. Et alors Jack entendit l'un des enfants rire à la vue, et eut une bien meilleure idée que les histoires.

Il envoya une salve de pouvoir sur le sol sous les pieds des enfants, conjurant des centaines de boules de neige facile à attraper.

''Nouveau jeu! Voyons qui peut toucher les Monstres Noirs avec le plus de boules de neige, avant que notre rire les fasse fuir!''

Il ramassa une autre boule de neige et l'envoya sur le plus éloigné des Fearlings. En quelques instants tous les enfants s'y joignirent, même les plus nouveaux. Pendant ce temps, haut au-dessus, Sandy arriva sur place juste à temps pour voir Jack Frost rallier soixante enfants pour chasser les créatures. Et non seulement ça, mais quand les plus jeunes rentrèrent chez eux et que les Fearlings réessayèrent, les enfants n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant de commencer à attraper de la neige pour éloigner les créatures.

Sandy s'attarda autour de Burgess quelques jours de plus, observant comme Jack enseignait jovialement le nouveau 'jeu' à tous les enfants du coin. Il leur enseigna aussi que, même s'il n'y avait pas de neige sur le sol, ils pouvaient jeter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ramasser et envoyer aux 'monstres pas si effrayants'. Il se moquait activement des Fearlings devant les enfants, qui aimaient tellement sa joie et ses jeux que leur peur des créatures fut totalement bannie.

Les Fearlings partirent; leurs proies n'avaient plus peur d'eux.

Ce fut après que les créatures soient parties que Sandy descendit de son point de vue discret et se dirigea vers le lac de Jack. L'Esprit de l'Hiver était là, brisant la glace pour qu'elle fonde rapidement et que personne ne soit tenté d'y patiner.

Il fit signe quand Jack le vit et sourit en salutation.

Jack sourit en retour, filant vers lui et irradiant un niveau d'excitation qui le faisait bondir de façon incessante. Ce fut alors qu'il jeta proverbialement par la fenêtre toute pensée que Sandy avait concernant ses observations 'discrètes'

Jack agita les bras, riant en euphorie.

''Je t'ai vu regarder! Tu as vu comment les enfants les ont effrayé! J'ai essayé de les repousser pendant des semaines et alors je me suis dit que le moyen pour les faire partir était que les enfants n'aient plus peur.'' Il s'approcha, bondissant presque avec joie. ''C'était comme quand j'ai sauvé ma sœur, le jour où je suis mort et suis devenu Jack Frost. Elle avait si peur qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais je l'ai aidé à lui faire oublier sa peur en faisant un jeu de marelle. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour, j'en ai fait un jeu pour que les enfants n'aient plus peur, et ça a marché!''

Il rit et sauta dans ce qui restait d'un tas de neige, regardant le ciel, et Sandy bougea pour qu'il soit au-dessus de lui et que Jack puisse voir le point d'interrogation sur sa tête.

Jack sourit.

''Je continue à leur apprendre, Sandy. Je vais leur enseigner à transformer la peur en amusement, à rire face à l'obscurité. Si aucun Fearling s'approche de nouveau de Burgess, ce sera la plus grande surprise qu'il ait jamais eu!''

Il sauta de nouveau dans l'air, surprenant Sandy qui recula hâtivement hors de sur son chemin. Jack désigna alors la Lune, qui était un croissant au-dessus des sommets des arbres, et ensuite la neige fondante. Ses mots tenaient une profondeur qui trahissait sa révélation intérieure.

''Juste comme la neige illumine même une nuit sans Lune ni étoiles, je vais inspirer les enfants à transformer leurs peurs en joie. Même si personne à l'extérieur de cette vallée ne peut me voir, les Bennett peuvent répandre des histoires sur comment Jack Frost effraie les cauchemars en leur jetant de la neige.'' Il serra les poings, déterminé. ''Même si les enfants ne peuvent me voir, je peux toujours les aider à travers ces histoires.'' Il regarda vers Sandy, comme s'il ne se rappelait que maintenant qu'il était là. ''Je ne veux pas être un ennui ou autre, mais pourrais-tu peut-être répandre quelques rêves à ce sujet? Les Monstres Noirs étant chassés quand on leur jette des boules de neige et on rit?''

Sandy regarda Jack, les yeux grand ouverts et absolument ébahi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se secoue et acquiesce avec enthousiasme. Plusieurs images et symboles au-dessus de sa tête traduisirent alors combien il pensait que c'était une bonne idée.

Jack se mit à bondir sur place une fois de plus, avant de se lancer dans les cieux dans son enthousiasme.

''Je dois commencer à réfléchir à comment je vais apprendre aux enfants qui ne peuvent me voir! Merci d'avoir accepté d'aider en utilisant les rêves!''

L'Esprit de l'Hiver était hors de vue en quelques instants, laissant Sandy seul près du lac.

Il flotta là, semblant à court de souffle, et alors un grand sourire d'excitation éclaira son visage et il partit lui aussi dans les cieux. Mais à la différence de Jack, il n'alla pas au sud... Sandy se dirigea vers le nord.


	31. Indifférence

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Dans celui-ci, vous allez découvrir à quel point les Gardiens, sauf Sandy, sont bornés, mal informés et carrément indifférents (ce qui explique le titre). Ce chapitre présente aussi une nouvelle fois le très mauvais caractère de Bunny (je vous rassure, il se calme après les événements du film). Mais je dois avouer que le Bunny de cette fic avant le film est un véritablement crétin (je ne regrette pas cette injure, c'est mérité), même si son attitude est expliquée plus tard dans la fic, bien plus tard.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Indifférence

Le petit homme doré était presque débordant d'excitation alors qu'il volait sur son nuage de sable au-dessus des montagnes et de la toundra gelée, puis sur une vaste plaine de mer de glace avant d'atteindre les fissures et crêtes où se trouvait l'atelier. Il était le plus ancien des Gardiens, en-dehors de l'Homme de la Lune lui-même, et il reconnaissait du potentiel quand il en voyait, ou du moins il croyait qu'il en serait toujours capable. Oh, il avait remarqué que Jack était spécial avec sa capacité à bannir le Toucher des Fearlings de chez les enfants, mais au-delà de ça il avait juste été un Immortel de la Nature inhabituellement amical et joueur.

Mais maintenant... Sandy ne pouvait croire qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Jack protégeait Burgess, oui, mais sa concentration primaire avait toujours été sur les enfants. C'étaient toujours les enfants qu'il recherchait pour leur amener de la joie, pour les protéger, pour leur amener lumière et bonheur. Leur rire causait toujours le plus grand des sourires sur son visage, et les soupirs de contentements à chaque fois que lui et le Marchand de Sable se croisaient et qu'ils avaient une courte discussion avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Jack agissait et pensait comme un Gardien dans chaque détail. La seule chose qui lui manquait était qu'il n'avait jamais été choisi et appelé pour prendre la Promesse. C'était la seule chose qui ne faisait pas de lui un Gardien.

Sandy regarda la Lune comme il approchait de l'atelier, grimaçant pensivement. Était-ce pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune lui avait interdit de parler de la capacité de Jack de bannir le Toucher des Fearlings aux autres Gardiens? Si c'était le cas, allait-il lui interdire de leur dire ce qu'il avait réalisé maintenant?

Le Marchand de Sable arrêta son nuage et fit face à la Lune, agitant les bras pour attirer l'attention de son résident avant de rapidement dessiner une ficelle de symboles au-dessus de sa tête, finissant avec un point d'interrogation. Était-il autorisé à dire aux autres qu'il pensait que Jack avait les traits d'un Gardien et devrait en devenir un? Est-ce que lui, l'Homme de la Lune, pensait que Jack devrait en devenir un?

Il y eut une longue pause, homme doré et Lune pâle se faisant face, et alors Sandy laissa s'échapper un soupir silencieux. L'Homme de la Lune n'avait pas répondu, aucun rayon de Lune n'était venu portant ses mots. C'était une façon de dire que pour une certaine raison, ça ne le dérangeait pas que Sandy dise ce qu'il voulait sur ce sujet, aussi longtemps que rien concernant le sujet interdit ne soit mentionné. C'était aussi une façon de dire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de répondre à la seconde question.

Sandy fronça les sourcils, mais ne tenta pas de demander quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il reconnaissait une perte de temps quand il y faisait face. À la place il reprit son vol vers l'atelier, et voyant que le dôme n'était pas ouvert, il atterrit devant les portes principales rarement utilisées.

Il frappa fermement sur les épais panneaux de chêne et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un battant soit ouvert de façon minime et qu'un yéti regarde puis lui permette d'entrer une fois qu'il vit qui était là.

Sandy sourit au yéti en remerciement et emprunta le passage qui menait au bâtiment fermé par le dôme, puis il flotta à l'espace vide central jusqu'à ce qu'il voit North bouger à travers l'une des nombreuses aires de construction de jouets.

North cligna en surprise quand il vit son collègue Gardien, et se hâta d'approcher la barrière qui délimitait le rebord du niveau.

''Sandy, que fais-tu là? Réunion annuelle toujours dans quatre jours.'' Sandy atterrit sur la barrière, agitant les bras de façon excitée, et North interpréta. ''Tu as quelque chose important à dire?'' Sandy acquiesça et North fronça les sourcils. ''Alors mieux attendre jusqu'à réunion, non? Je suis occupé maintenant, et comme ça tu auras à dire une seule fois pour tous entendent, oui?''

Le sourire de Sandy se figea, et alors il s'avachit dans ce qui ressemblait à une frustration moyenne, mais North avait raison. Parler en mimant était difficile en temps normal, et essayer d'expliquer quelque chose d'aussi important que cela plus d'une fois, même si North pourrait aider la seconde fois, serait dur.

Sandy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, grimaça, et soupira en résignation alors qu'il hochait la tête. Ce à quoi North le tapota sur l'épaule.

''Alors tu diras dans quatre jours. Tu veux rester ici? Elfes peuvent te préparer gâteaux et eggnog pendant tu attends.''

Aussi tentant que ça soit, Sandy secoua la tête et repartit dans le bâtiment. Il retourna aux portes de devant où le yéti qui l'avait laissé entrer venait juste de retourner à son travail.

Sandy s'assura d'avoir l'air véritablement contrit alors que le yéti grommelant ouvrait de nouveau les lourdes portes pour lui. Mais alors des pensées sur Jack vinrent une fois de plus, et il s'envola au sud vers Burgess.

Ça faisait une demi-journée depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, et il semblerait que Jack était déjà revenu de là où il était partit. Alors Sandy regarda comme Jack errait dans les rues de Kirktown, et plusieurs autres agglomérations à distance raisonnable de Burgess. Il regarda comme les ombres indistinctes des Fearlings étaient amenées à l'attention de tous les enfants à proximité, grâce aux mystérieuses boules de neige qui sortaient de nulle part et frappaient les créatures.

Les Fearlings étaient rarement vus par les enfants, ils ne sortaient pas souvent en plein air pendant que les jeunes étaient éveillés. Mais ils s'attardaient toujours tout près dans les ombres si un enfant était assez malheureux ou effrayé pour les y attirer. Ça aurait pu sembler être un mauvais choix de la part de Jack d'alerter les enfants sur la présence des Fearlings s'il n'y avait pas eu la réaction de surprise des créatures quand les boules de neige les frappaient. Et bien que les plus timides des enfants ne suivaient pas l'exemple de leur professeur invisible, les plus intrépides riaient et faisaient leurs propres boules de neige pour les jeter.

À travers tout cela, bien qu'il n'obtienne ni crédit ni remerciements de la part des enfants qui ne pouvaient et ne croyaient pas en lui, Jack arborait un sourire qui était à la fois tordu et content. Même certains de ses Lutins d'Hiver, ceux qui étaient dans le coin, se joignirent au jeu. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'hilarant, quand des créatures velus d'à peine trente centimètres de hauteur pouvaient repousser quelque chose ayant la taille et la malveillance d'un Fearling.

Sandy ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à cela, alors même qu'il ajoutait une volonté délibérée au sable de rêves qu'il envoya aux lieux nocturnes pendant que les heures et les jours passaient. Créer des rêves spécifiques demandait plus d'effort que de simplement laisser les enfants former les rêves par eux-mêmes, alors il ne le faisait pas souvent, mais dans ce cas il était content d'accéder à la requête de Jack. Même avec la guerre en cours, les Fearlings allaient trouver l'Amérique du Nord comme un terrain de chasse bien moins abondant dans leur recherche de victimes.

Quand les ''aurores boréales'' imitées, le signal de l'atelier, vinrent enfin tôt le matin selon l'heure de Burgess au quatrième jour, Sandy était plus résolu que jamais à plaider le cas de Jack. Car en répandant l'idée de Jack dans les rêves des enfants durant juste ces quatre jours, la frayeur parmi eux avait été drastiquement réduite et le nombre de Fearlings dans la région avait baissé de moitié. Pour toutes leurs prouesses vantées et leur technique pour apporter de la joie aux enfants du monde, en bannissant la peur, la croyance en les quatre Gardiens existants avait fait à peine une fraction du bien que l'influence de Jack avait réalisé en un si court laps de temps.

Une pensée consternante, parce que ça révélait une faiblesse dans la couverture de protection des Gardiens.

Sandy réfléchissait à cela alors qu'il retournait à l'atelier, capable d'entrer à travers le dôme cette fois, car il avait été ouvert pour lui et Tooth. Il fit signe aux trois autres Gardiens quand il s'arrêta près d'eux à l'étage supérieur, et ce fut Tooth qui parla la première alors qu'elle voletait.

''North dit que tu es venu l'autre jour, avec quelque chose d'important à raconter. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Il a dit que tu étais excité.''

Près du feu, se réchauffant les pieds, Bunny renifla.

''Tooth, es-tu complètement ignorante? Il y a une guerre en cours le long de la côte de l'Amérique du Nord, et il y a probablement des Fearlings qui inondent cette aire à cause de la peur que ça cause chez les enfants. S'il a quelque chose d'important à rapporter, c'est probablement ça.''

Tooth souffla, fronçant les sourcils.

''Mais ça ne serait pas quelque chose qui l'exciterait, n'est-ce pas?''

Avant que cette discussion ne puisse aller plus loin, North leur fit signe à tous deux de se calmer.

''Eh, plutôt que disputer et essayer deviner, pourquoi pas laisser Sandy nous dire. Hmm?'' Il se tourna vers Sandy. ''Mais Bunny a raison sur une chose, beaucoup de Fearlings dans coin, non?''

Sandy grimaça et acquiesça, mais il agita ensuite ses bras et se mit à sourire. Il dessina une image de quatre Fearlings, un signe 'plus', et alors un symbole qu'il utilisait depuis longtemps pour signifier 'nouveau' à côté d'un enfant rêvant, sa façon de dire 'rêve'. Il dessina alors un signe 'égale' et une image de seulement deux Fearlings.

Les trois Gardiens observants regardèrent ce qu'il dessinait, essayant de comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Tooth sourit.

''Tu as trouvé un nouveau rêve pour aider les enfants, et ça a réduit le nombre de Fearlings près de la côte est de l'Amérique du Nord?'' Sandy acquiesça, puis secoua la tête. Désignant la partie qui signifiait 'nouveau rêve', puis lui-même, et secouant la tête une seconde fois. ''Tu n'en es pas à l'origine?''

À la confirmation de Sandy, l'expression de North devint curieuse.

''Si ce n'est pas toi qui a trouvé, alors qui? Doit être très bonne idée si ça garde si bien peur loin des enfants.''

Sandy flotta là, sous le regard de ses collègues Gardiens, et considéra s'il fallait leur dire directement ou communiquer le reste de ses pensées d'abord. Mais alors, considérant la réaction probable de Bunny à la première option, il choisit la seconde.

Sandy se mit à mimer, et North dit chaque mot comme le Gardien des Rêves commençait par se désigner, puis ses yeux, dessina son symbole pour 'Immortel', puis se désigna de nouveau, ensuite le côté de sa tête, le symbole pour 'futur/devenir', et alors un 'G' orné qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

''Je... vu... Immortel... je... pense... devenir... Gardien.'' North fut bouché bée de surprise. ''Tu as vu un immortel qui tu penses deviendra Gardien?'' Sandy fronça les sourcils, désignant le côté de sa tête, et alors pointant un doigt vers le sol avec force. ''Tu penses devrait en être un tout de suite?''

Sandy acquiesça énergiquement, commençant à faire des signes rapides vers eux et la Lune jusqu'à ce que Tooth vienne le calmer.

''Sandy, tu es évidemment très convaincu de cela, mais nous ne sommes pas ceux qui choisissons. Si l'Homme de la Lune veut que cette personne que tu as vu devienne un Gardien, alors il nous le dira.''

Sandy voûta ses épaules, clairement malheureux par cette perspective, et bouda presque à ces mots. C'était inhabituel en soi-même, parce que le Marchand de Sable boudait rarement voire jamais.

Ses trois collègues froncèrent les sourcils à présent, Bunny en particulier.

''Alors qui est cet immortel, d'abord? Peut-être que Manny pense que ce n'est juste pas encore le bon moment pour lui, mais au moins tu peux nous faire savoir qui tu penses qu'il choisira un jour.''

Sandy les regarda, hésitant encore, et alors dessina une silhouette grandeur nature près de lui. Le résultat fut un hoquet synchronisé de ses trois collègues, avant que Bunny s'exclame en choc.

''Jack Frost? Sérieusement, l'ami, tu dois avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête!''

Sandy fronça les sourcils, renvoyant l'image et la remplaçant par une scène. Une de Jack assit sur une souche racontant des histoires à un grand groupe d'enfants, qui écoutaient avec attention, avant que cinq Fearlings arrivent derrière eux. Il montra les enfants reculant en peur face aux créatures, et la réaction de Jack en jetant une boule de neige. Il montra ensuite Jack ralliant les enfants pour bombarder les Fearlings avec de la neige, les pourchassant. Sandy dessina alors une nouvelle image, montrant Jack étant traversé par un enfant qui ne pouvait le voir. Jack ramassait une boule de neige, et visait un Fearling caché dans les ombres qui surveillait l'enfant. L'attention de ce dernier fut attirée vers la créature, qui fut de nouveau touchée par une autre boule de neige, et l'enfant se mit à rire avant de commencer à en jeter à son tour. Le Fearling fuit.

Ce fut maintenant que Sandy se mit à mimer une fois de plus, expliquant qu'il avait donné aux enfants des rêves sur les Fearlings étant pourchassés en leur jetant des choses comme des boules de neige. Il dessina ensuite de nouveau son message 'Fearlings plus nouveau rêve égale moitié moins de Fearlings'.

Bunny, Tooth et North échangèrent des regards, avant que le Russe soupire.

''Sandy, je suis désolé dire ça, mais laisse tomber. Nous voyons pourquoi tu penses il devrait être un de nous, mais pas possible. Jack Frost est Esprit de l'Hiver; il appartient à Mère Nature, pas Homme de la Lune. Il ne peut jamais être Gardien, même si tu penses qu'il a capacités pour devenir un.''

Bunny roula des yeux.

''Sans mentionner qu'il pourrait être gentil et jovial maintenant, mais les autres Esprits des Saisons étaient plutôt sociables aussi quand ils avaient son âge. Donne-lui encore un siècle ou plus, et il s'ennuiera des enfants et deviendra un ermite comme le reste de ce lot.''

Tooth acquiesça avec une petite grimace.

''Bunny a raison, Sandy. Je n'aime pas l'admettre, puisque Jack a été si gentil avec mes fées, mais être un Esprit des Saisons est un gros travail. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'en être un, ainsi qu'un Gardien, en même temps.''

Sandy voulait discuter, puisqu'il savait de plusieurs conversations avec Jack combien de temps libre avait l'Immortel de la Nature en réalité. Mais il pouvait voir que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, il serait impossible de convaincre ces trois-là de ce dont il était déjà certain. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle l'Homme de la Lune ne lui avait pas interdit de leur parler de sa conviction, parce que Tsar Lunar avait su qu'ils n'en tiendraient pas compte.

Sandy passa l'heure suivante de la réunion assit dans un coin tenant compagnie à une tasse d'eggnog et une pile de gâteaux. Il écouta à peine quand la dispute habituelle sur ce qui était le plus important, Pâques ou Noël, commença. Ce ne fut que quand un grand nuage de fées des dents vint charger à travers le dôme ouvert qu'il bougea.

Tooth hoqueta quand les fées arrivèrent, plusieurs avaient des bouts de glace s'agrippant à leurs plumes, et North l'appela quand elle voleta.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Tooth?''

''Un horrible blizzard a frappé l'aire autour de Moscou, juste près du début de l'heure de collecte des dents.'' Les fées devant elle formèrent des rangs, lui permettant de compter rapidement. ''Sept des fées que j'ai envoyé à ce secteur sont absentes! Et si elles ont été attrapées dans la tempête? Mais Jack a toujours été si gentil à laisser des intervalles dans le climat pour mes fées! Pourquoi maintenant?''

Comme Tooth commençait à s'agiter, Bunny gronda et regarda Sandy.

''Alors, c'était quoi l'histoire de Jack étant gentil avec ses fées? Ceci vient juste de prouver que quoi que tu penses sur Jack, c'est faux.''

Sandy ne pouvait répondre à cela. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se demander pourquoi aujourd'hui, de tous les jours, Jack n'avait pas suivi sa routine habituelle.

S'il avait su, il aurait compris que Jack n'était pas content à propos du blizzard non plus.

Loin en Russie, l'Esprit de l'Hiver volait à travers les vents et la neige, formant et restreignant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la furie du climat. La tempête avait été déclenchée par Mère Nature, mais pas par colère. Ce blizzard était de sa faute, parce qu'il avait été si distrait en s'inquiétant pour les enfants de Burgess qu'il avait échoué à suivre le temps correctement loin dans le nord. En résultat un déséquilibre s'était formé, comme un besoin de neige se faisait sentir, et Mère Nature avait simplement donné au système climatique la 'tape' pour libérer ce trop plein.

Et à la différence de Jack, Mère Nature agissait toujours et quand c'était nécessaire, peu importe l'heure dans les régions impliquées. Et donc la tempête avait frappé Moscou à la pire heure possible pour certaines petites immortelles qui travaillaient durant cette période.

Ce fut environ une heure après le début de son travail frénétique, alors qu'il parvenait à brider le blizzard en une libération plus structurée et mesurée, qu'il put accorder son attention aux choses que les vents essayaient de lui dire. Ils avaient trouvé plusieurs petits 'quelques choses' se débattant pour traverser la tempête, et avec un mauvais pressentiment Jack les suivit vers le premier.

C'était une des fées de Toothiana, et la petite créature avait été balayée par la neige et le vent. Et bien que le froid ne tuerait pas la petite créature, Jack savait qu'elle souffrait.

Il la ramassa et la cacha sous sa cape, avant de suivre les vents là où une seconde fée égarée était cachée dans un coin en essayant de s'abriter du blizzard. Après l'avoir mise sous sa cape sur l'autre épaule, et grimaçant quand les vents lui dirent qu'il y avait plus de fées à proximité, il sut qu'il ne serait pas capable de toutes les porter sous sa cape. Elles tomberaient si elles étaient trop serrées, et en-dehors de ça, il était froid au toucher et elles ne se réchaufferaient jamais là-dessous.

Il commença rapidement à fouiller les ruelles alentours, cherchant quelque chose à utiliser, et réussit à trouver un panier un osier abandonné avec un couvercle endommagé. Un peu plus de fouilles le mena à un coin de rue où les vents tourbillonnants avaient piégé des feuilles, qui avaient ensuite été couvertes de neige. Les feuilles à la surface de la pile devaient être mouillées, mais celles en-dessous étaient sèches et il y en avait assez pour rembourrer l'intérieur du panier.

Il fit ainsi avant de transférer les deux fées dans leur nouvel abri, et il reprit alors son envol avec le panier sous son bras. Les vents le guidèrent aux cinq autres fées une par une, et il trouva la dernière portant toujours la pièce à mettre sous l'oreiller d'un enfant. Cette fée était à l'extérieur d'une fenêtre, essayant faiblement d'entrer en dépit de la neige qui l'avait à moitié recouverte.

Jack calma le vent autour de la fenêtre, créant un espace que le climat ne touchait pas, et posa le panier sur le bord du toit juste au-dessus. Il ramassa alors la fée et lui prit la pièce avant de la mettre, protestant avec véhémence, dans le panier et de fermer le couvercle. Il ouvrit alors, doucement, la fenêtre à l'extérieur de laquelle elle avait été et entra.

La chambre était petite, et le lit de l'enfant facile à voir en dépit de l'obscurité. Jack marcha silencieusement vers le lit et glissa sa main sous l'oreiller de l'enfant, lâchant la pièce après avoir touché et attrapé la dent qui attendait là. Il ressortit, ferma la fenêtre, et retourna au panier. Ouvrant le couvercle pour trouver la fée protestante essayant d'en sortir, et la surprenant en la repoussant parmi les feuilles avec ses camarades et en lui donnant la dent qu'elle avait essayé de collecter.

Il sourit alors.

''J'ai vu le signal il y a quelques heures. Est-ce que Toothiana est à l'Atelier de North?''

Une des fées acquiesça et Jack soupira.

''Alors je vais vous amener auprès d'elle. Elle s'inquiète probablement pour vous.''

Après une dernière vérification avec les vents qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres fées perdues dans la tempête et que le blizzard continuerait et finirait sans plus de supervision de sa part, Jack partit haut au-dessus des nuages pour voler jusqu'à l'atelier.

~(-)~

À l'atelier, Tooth était toujours agitée en dépit de tous les efforts de Sandy pour la calmer. Alternant entre des gémissement paniqués et des dénonciations colériques envers les Esprits des Saisons, qui ne pouvaient causer un temps véritablement dévastateur que quand Mère Nature le demandait, mais qui ne semblaient aussi jamais avoir la courtoisie de donner un avertissement climatique aux autres Immortels.

Elle était actuellement en train de penser à aller chercher ses fées elle-même quand de lourds coups résonnèrent de quelque part en-dessous. Quelques minutes plus tard, un yéti arriva à l'étage supérieur avec un panier en osier semblant malmené qui était couvert de neige fondue.

North fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

''Qu'est-ce?'' Le yéti grommela quelque chose, et le Russe le regarda en surprise. ''Tu réponds frappe sur portes principales et trouve ça laissé dehors? Qu'y a-t-il dedans?''

Il leva le couvercle, qui avait été gelé à cause de la neige, et révéla la pile de feuilles à l'intérieur. Mais alors une tête emplumée aux couleurs vibrantes sortit de ces feuilles, suivie par six de plus, et les sept fées filèrent hors du panier vers Tooth, couinant en soulagement.

Après avoir les avoir toutes examiné, envahie par un soulagement égal, Tooth les enlaça fort.

''Mes fées manquantes! Comment?'' L'une d'elles tira sur son bras et commença à parler rapidement à une Fée des Dents toujours plus surprise. ''Jack Frost a trouvé le panier, vous a toutes trouvé dans la tempête, et vous a porté ici?''

North rendit le panier au yéti, surpris.

''Vraiment?''

Une autre des fées se mit à parler à Tooth, ce qu'elle disait étant inintelligible même pour sa maîtresse, et Tooth regarda dans sa mémoire pour voir ce qui agitait la petite fée au point qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer clairement. Elle eut une image d'essayer d'entrer par une fenêtre fermée mais d'être enfouie par la neige. Alors une main froide brossa gentiment la neige de sur elle, la ramassant, et ensuite prenant la pièce qu'elle portait avant de la piéger dans le panier. Alors, une minute plus tard, la main froide la repoussa avec les autres fées quand elle essaya de sortir... et lui donna la dent qu'elle avait essayé de récupérer.

Tooth regarda Sandy, complètement ébahie.

''Jack Frost l'a mise dans le panier, et a récupéré la dent pour elle, avant de les amener ici.''

Sandy sourit pour lui-même, satisfait comme son expression disait 'Peu importe ce que vous dites sur lui, je vous ai dit que Jack Frost est différent. Spécial'.

Tooth lut cette expression et soupira.

''Alors il est gentil, et attentionné, aime faire sourire les enfants, et n'hésite pas à faire des détours pour aider mes fées. Mais ce n'est toujours pas notre décision, et il appartient à Mère Nature. Si aider les enfants est ce qu'il veut, il va juste devoir se débrouiller seul.''

Sandy, après l'avoir longuement regardé, fronça la sourcils et partit en se murmurant, proverbialement, à lui-même. Il était le plans ancien des Gardiens, il savait quand un Immortel avait ce 'quelque chose' de spécial, et il était extrêmement frustré que la réponse principale qu'il ne cessait d'avoir soit 'Il ne peut être un Gardien de toute façon, parce qu'il appartient à Mère Nature.'

Il se dirigea vers l'aire de Moscou, pour observer le blizzard jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se calmer et s'arrête une fois que l'aube approcha. Et alors qu'il était assis au-dessus des nuages cette nuit-là, regardant la Lune, il essaya encore de poser ses questions. Mais comme auparavant, aucune réponse ne vint. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un clair de Lune silencieux tombant sur lui.


	32. Convocations et Secrets

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, avec un événement énorme qui va changer la vie de Jack, et du monde!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Convocations et Secrets

Cela devint une habitude après ce jour-là pour Sandy d'arriver avant le coucher du soleil dans la région de Burgess, à chaque fois qu'il y avait de la neige sur le sol et que Jack était forcément à proximité. L'Esprit de l'Hiver restait fidèle à sa décision de répandre son nouveau 'jeu', et à la fin de la guerre de deux ans chaque enfant au-dessus d'un certain degrés de confiance irradiait un tel manque de peur des ténèbres que les Fearlings ne les ennuyaient jamais. Seuls les enfants les plus timides, les plus malheureux, attiraient les créatures à présent, et une bonne dose de sable de rêves chaque nuit gardait les Fearlings éloignés dans ces cas-là.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que Sandy trouvait tous les enfants dans le besoin, chaque nuit. Il pouvait essayer, mais aucune méthode n'était parfaite, pas même la sienne. Mais la 'Joie' que Jack répandait semblait combler une partie de ce gouffre. Presque comme si le Marchand de Sable était une moitié d'un puzzle, et Jack était l'autre. Et pourtant, ce savoir, plutôt que d'aider Sandy, ne faisait que le rendre de plus en plus frustré.

Frustré par les limites et défauts de ses propres pouvoirs, frustré qu'il sache que Jack avait des capacités qui les annulaient. Si eux deux travaillaient ensemble, il y avait toutes les chances pour que les Fearlings ne soient pas du tout capables de toucher le moindre enfant, nulle part dans le monde. Pitch perdrait sa plus grande source de pouvoir, ne la retrouverait jamais. Il serait paralysé pour l'éternité, ne causerait plus jamais de problème à personne.

Il vint un moment où Sandy ne put plus supporter cette frustration, et il commença à passer des heures chaque nuit à implorer l'Homme de la Lune de faire de Jack un Gardien. Et alors vint un temps où le silence constant et le manque de réponse l'envoyèrent à son Île de Sable de Rêves et le petit 'château de sable' qui était sa maison.

Sandy ne quitta pas son île après cela, sauf pour les réunions annuelles avec les autres Gardiens. Il ne vola pas autour du monde, suivant la limite de la nuit et appréciant la vue. Il envoya simplement son sable de rêves à distance et bouda chez lui. La chose triste était que ses collègues Gardiens ne sauraient même pas qu'il boudait, aussi longtemps que les rêves étaient encore distribués. Ils étaient tous trop occupés par leur propre travail et leurs priorités pour s'en apercevoir.

Mais une autre chose triste était que, sans savoir comment il avait été repoussé par eux, Jack avait continué à raconter des histoires sur les Gardiens aux enfants de Burgess. La croyance en eux fleurissait dans cette ville, créant sur le globe de North des lumières si brillantes que ça faisait ressortir la ville comme une balise parmi les autres lumières alentours. Mais North semblait ignorant de ce fait, tout comme les autres, comme ils estimaient normal que ces enfants aient une croyance aussi forte. Ces trois-là ne pensèrent pas une seule fois à demander pourquoi ces enfants avaient une telle foi.

L'auraient-ils jamais cru s'il leur disait? Probablement pas.

Des années passèrent, et toujours Sandy refusait de quitter son île en-dehors d'un jour par an. Et même alors, aux réunions, il ne 'disait' rien de plus que le nécessaire et écoutait à peine ce dont les autres discutaient. Il s'effaçait an arrière-plan et ils ne le remarquaient pas. Il s'éloignait d'eux et ils y étaient aveugles. Juste comme ils prenaient la croyances des enfants de Burgess comme garantie, ils en faisaient de même avec sa présence en tant que Gardien.

Et pourtant, de temps en temps, Sandy allait s'asseoir au sommet de son château de sable et supplier l'Homme de la Lune de l'écouter. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, il n'y aurait aucune réponse et il allait rentrer à l'intérieur pour s'asseoir, froncer les sourcils et ne rien faire d'autre.

Ce fut au milieu de l'Hiver du Nord 1825, treize années frustrantes après qu'il ait formulé ces questions pour la première fois, que le silence fut enfin brisé...

Sandy était dans sa petite tour/chambre, dormant, quand le rayon de Lune entra à travers la fenêtre et commença à danser sur ses cheveux. Il fallut un moment pour qu'il se réveille, aperçoive le filet de lumière argentée, et encore quelques moments supplémentaires avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui était dit.

'Suis-moi! Suis-moi! Donneur de Rêves, suis-moi!'

Sandy cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser du sommeil, intrigué par l'impatience du rayon de Lune et pourtant également prudent. L'Homme de la Lune l'appelait-il pour le gronder? Souhaitait-il réprimander le plus ancien de ses Gardiens, pour s'être distancé des autres?

Sandy suivit le rayon de Lune à l'extérieur et dans le ciel, mais la lueur de lumière ne fit aucune tentative pour prendra la direction de la Lune. À la place elle vola au sud, droite comme une flèche, ne ralentissant jamais sauf pour les pauses occasionnelles pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours derrière. Et comme temps et distance passaient, l'air devint plus froid, et alors les côtes de l'Antarctique entrèrent en vue.

Le rayon de Lune pressa Sandy d'avancer, semblant devenir plus excité plus il le menait vers le sud. Mais alors il s'arrêta brusquement au-dessus d'une crevasse dans la glace et il vola dedans.

'Suis-moi! Suis-moi!'

Sandy suivit, et fut conduit à un tunnel qui s'ouvrait dans la crevasse à une distance considérable sous la surface. Le rayon de Lune fila en avant de mur en mur dans ce passage, le pressant toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'aussi inexplicablement qu'il était arrivé, il fasse demi-tour et disparaisse par où il était venu.

Il resta là où il était, proche de la fin à présent visible du tunnel qui se trouvait droit devant, et fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il devait faire le reste du chemin seul.

Sandy avança prudemment hors du tunnel quand il atteint la fin, ses yeux s'agrandissant en émerveillement à ce qu'il vit. Ça faisait si longtemps depuis la première et unique fois qu'il était venu ici qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le même endroit jusqu'à cet instant. C'était le Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et il avait beaucoup changé depuis ce passé distant.

Les murs de glace irrégulière et sculptée brillaient d'une lueur bleue grâce à la lumière qui arrivait de par en-haut, et du sol et des plafonds s'étiraient des stalagmites et stalactites de glace qui avaient été tordues en spirales et boucles qui arboraient des sculptures de flocons de neige en glace claire. Brillants comme des cristaux. Il y a aussi un attroupement de maisons de glace, près d'un des Miroirs de Glace de Jack, où plusieurs Selkies firent des signes de la main au Marchand de Sable en salutation avant de reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le Palais de Glace avait aussi considérablement grandi, même s'il restait modeste selon les standards d'opulence des humains. Une autre résidence avait été construite sur un côté, probablement pour les Lieutenants de Jack, mais Sandy n'allait pas demander. Il s'était aventuré dans le Sanctuaire d'Été par erreur une fois, et avait été chassé par les associés au tempérament plutôt fier d'Achieng. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque que les deux subordonnés de Jack réagissent mal à une intrusion de domicile.

Sandy traversa la caverne vers la place devant le palais, s'arrêtant sur le symbole de flocon de neige avant que la paix et le calme de la caverne soient troublés. Notamment par le Lutin d'Hiver qui venait juste d'entrer en vue, avait vu Sandy, et alors couru vers l'entrée du palais en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

Quelques instants plus tard une tête de cheveux blancs sortit par une des fenêtres en hauteur, et Jack sourit à son visiteur, apparemment peu surprit de le voir.

''Oh, tu es là.''

Il disparut de la vue, et un minute plus tard il sortit de l'entrée du palais avec un paquet rectangulaire sous son bras. Et quand Sandy fronça les sourcils et dessina un point d'interrogation, Jack sourit.

''L'Homme de la Lune m'a dit que tu arrivais... Alors peut-être que tu pourras me dire pourquoi il m'a fait voler ça de l'Atelier de North?'' Il tendit le paquet, et agita ensuite ses mains en emphase après que Sandy l'ait pris. ''Tu as la moindre idée de combien c'était dur d'entrer là-dedans sans être vu? Les yétis étaient partout, je suis juste chanceux qu'aucun d'eux ne surveille les fenêtres. Même si j'admets que le défi était marrant.''

Sandy, toujours complètement perplexe, attrapa le tissu qui recouvrait le paquet et le tira. Il tomba presque alors ce qu'il tenait, quand ce fut révélé qu'il s'agissait d'un gros livre relié de cuir, avec des décorations dorées aux coins et un 'G' doré et orné sur les couvertures de devant et de derrière. C'était le Tome des Gardiens!

Sandy resta bouche bée en regardant le livre, puis Jack, avant que des séries de symboles chaotiques volent au-dessus de sa tête. Jack, incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, les interpréta dans le sens où le Gardien des Rêves s'inquiétait pour quelque chose d'autre.

''Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a pas vu. Aucun d'eux en fait, il n'y avait personne pour garder la bibliothèque. North ne sait même pas que ce livre est partit.'' Jack s'appuya sur son bâton, inclinant la tête. ''Alors, peux-tu me dire pourquoi cette chose est si importante pour que l'Homme de la Lune veuille que je l'amène ici?''

Sandy regarda pendant quelques moments de plus avant de poser le livre sur un petit nuage de sable et commença à mimer rapidement, mais d'une façon si agitée qu'il lui fut encore impossible de comprendre. Mais alors la Lune entra en vue à travers le trou au-dessus de la place, et une lumière argentée brilla pour illuminer un cercle brillant sur le symbole de flocon de neige et la place où les deux immortels se tenaient. Et ensuite, au cœur de cet anneau, une ombre se matérialisa et prit la forme du même 'G' orné qui était sur le livre, avant qu'un rayon de clair de Lune plus brillant se concentre et éclaire Jack.

La mâchoire de Sandy tomba, alors qu'il regardait entre la Lune et Jack en choc avant de mimer rapidement. Dessinant une mère tenant un bébé, qui devenait ensuite des arbres et des fleurs, avant de désigner Jack. Mais ce ne fut pas l'Homme de la lune qui répondit, mais Mère Nature elle-même.

Elle sortit de derrière une stalagmite, avançant pour se tenir à la limite du cercle de clair de Lune.

''Tu as partiellement raison, Marchand de Sable. Jack est l'Esprit de l'Hiver, et il me sert dans ce rôle, mais l'autorité à laquelle il répond vraiment est celle de l'Homme de la Lune, pas moi... Car c'est lui qui a choisi Jack pour être l'Esprit de l'Hiver, après qu'il m'ait demandé il y longtemps de recevoir le droit de choisir celui qui endosserait ce rôle.''

Jack la regarda et inclina la tête respectueusement, avant de parler avec un froncement de sourcils légèrement confus.

''Alors qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce livre et le 'G' sur mon sol?''

Mère Nature sourit, trouvant clairement de l'amusement dans leur confusion.

''Le premier siècle de ta vie en tant que Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, tu as vécu ce rôle et n'a que partiellement utilisé ton potentiel quand tu communiquais avec les enfants et leur apportais de la joie. Pourtant durant ces dernières années, en faisant face aux Fearlings et en enseignants aux enfants à affronter leurs peurs et ces Cauchemars, tu as découvert et véritablement embrassé la chose pour laquelle l'Homme de la Lune t'a choisi.'' Elle se rapprocha du milieu du cercle et regarda vers la Lune. ''Il a toujours eu l'intention que tu deviennes un des Gardiens, Jack, et maintenant il pense que tu es prêt pour cela.''

''Quoi?!''

Jack était bouche bée à présent, absolument sans voix, pourtant l'annonce sembla secouer Sandy de son état hébété.

Le petit homme doré sauta de haut en bas dans l'air pour attirer son attention, agitant les bras puis se désignant en interrogation.

Elle acquiesça pour confirmer.

''Oui, c'est pourquoi tu es là, Marchand de Sable. Tu étais le premier Gardien que l'Homme de la Lune a choisi, et c'est toi qui a fait prêter serment à Toothiana, qui l'a alors fait pour Bunnymund, qui à son tour a fait jurer North.'' Elle amena un doigt à ses lèvres. ''Mais, tu vois, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle l'Homme de la Lune veut Jack en tant que Gardien... Tu connais la faiblesse des Gardiens, Marchand de Sable, et surtout tes propres limites. Tu les a réalisé toutes deux en observant Jack durant les dernières années. Si Jack accepte de devenir un Gardien, cela devra rester un secret entre nous trois et l'Homme de la Lune. Pour le reste des Immortels, il sera juste l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Mais il sera prêt, et patientant, pour quand Pitch frappera.''

Jack lui fit face, fronçant les sourcils à cela.

''Attends, tu veux dire qu'il me voit juste comme un ennui mineur? Un Immortel de la Nature qui aime juste apprendre aux gamins à se moquer de lui et de ses cauchemars?''

Mère Nature acquiesça une fois de plus.

''Il n'oserait pas essayer de te détruire, par peur d'encourir ma colère, sans mentionner que te détruire est impossible pour lui. L'Hiver ne peut être détruit par la peur; une force née de l'homme ne peut effacer une force née de la nature... Je n'interviens pas dans les conflits entre Immortels, à moins qu'ils affectent l'équilibre que je travaille si durement à maintenir. Pitch sera gêné par toi, mais ne pensera pas à te menacer ou agir contre toi de là où il se cache en ce moment. Ce sera le déguisement parfait, et cela a toujours été le plan de l'Homme de la Lune. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a demandé à choisir l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Pour que celui choisit ait les qualités nécessaires pour devenir un Gardien.''

Sandy, absolument extatique, attrapa le Tome des Gardien et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Il le tendit alors vers Mère Nature, pour qu'elle puisse lire la promesse à haute voix... mais elle secoua la tête.

''Non non, ce n'est pas une chose en laquelle je vais prendre part. Je suis seulement venue pour expliquer les circonstances et le besoin du secret.'' Le Marchand de Sable désigna sa bouche et secoua la tête, et elle sourit. ''Allons, je sais que tu as choisi de ne pas parler pour ne jamais réveiller quelqu'un accidentellement, mais tu as fait une exception quand tu as fait prêter serment à Toothiana. Tu as montré tellement de soutien pour lui, devant l'Homme de la Lune. Dis-tu que tu ne peux faire une exception de nouveau, pour Jack?''

L'expression de Sandy devint pensive, avant qu'il se tourne et regarde Jack. Et alors il sourit, hésita un moment de plus, et parla.

''Si, je peux faire ça.''

Il était toujours discret et sa voix était plutôt douce, comme si chaque mot était murmuré pour former une berceuse. Il leva alors ses sourcils en direction de Jack, qui comprit la question non formulée et y répondit. Alors même qu'il regardait Mère Nature, dans un rappel silencieux qu'il se rappelait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

''Oui, j'aimerais être un Gardien. Je pourrais ne jamais avoir rencontré Pitch, mais quiconque commande ces Fearlings est une personne contre laquelle je protégerai les enfants. Tu as ma parole sur cela, Sandy.''

Sandy sourit ironiquement, et tourna la livre dans le bon sens dans ses mains avant de commencer à lire la promesse.

''Vas-tu, Jack Frost, jurer de veiller sur les enfants du monde? De les garder avec ta vie; leurs espoirs, leurs souhaits et leurs rêves. Car ils sont tout ce que nous avons, tout ce que nous sommes, et tout ce que nous serons.''

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Jack, et il s'élargit alors qu'il acquiesçait.

''Je le jure.''

Sandy rendit le sourire, comme des années de frustration étaient bannies par ce moment.

''Félicitations, Jack Frost. Car tu es à présent, et pour toujours, un Gardien.''

Sandy ferma le livre, le reposa sur le petit nuage de sable, et reprit immédiatement ses dessins de sable et ses mimes. Il donna un câlin à Jack, que l'Esprit de l'Hiver rendit avec une touche d'embarras avant de rigoler.

''Notre secret, hein, Sandy?''

Mère Nature se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Jack. Son expression était à présent solennelle.

''Je sais que ça vous rend heureux tous les deux, mais il y a une chose de plus que je dois vous dire. Afin de préserver ce secret, Jack, ta 'limite de croyance' restera à son état présent. Seulement quand le temps viendra où tu pourras ouvertement rejoindre les autres Gardiens, je lèverai cette restriction et permettrai que la croyance en toi se répande à tous les enfants du monde.''

Jack fronça les sourcils, se demandant maintenant une chose particulière.

''Pourquoi dois-je rester secret? Je veux dire, je pourrais faire une telle différence si j'étais autorisé à travailler ouvertement.''

''Pitch est célèbre pour s'attarder dans les ombres, faire ses plans, puis agir quand un moment opportun arrive.'' Son expression resta terne et sérieuse. ''Avec ta capacité à bannir le Toucher des Fearlings de chez les enfants, si tu devais combiner cela avec le sable de rêves du Marchand de Sable, tu serais capable de rendre Pitch impuissant pour toujours... Mais.'' Elle soupira. ''En ce moment nous ne savons pas combien de pouvoir Pitch a récupéré depuis son dernier combat contre les Gardiens. Si tu es dévoilé maintenant, alors Esprit de l'Hiver ou non, il reconnaîtra la menace que tu poses et cherchera à t'estropier au minimum. Tu n'es pas prêt pour ce genre de confrontation, pas encore.''

Sandy dessina plusieurs symboles, ce à quoi Mère Nature hocha la tête.

''C'est vrai, Marchand de Sable. Mais lorsque Jack aura perfectionné la manipulation de sa capacité à donner de la joie et bannir la peur, à l'échelle du monde entier, Pitch pourrait être prêt à agir.'' Elle se tourna vers Jack. ''À ce moment-là, il serait plus sage de le laisser frapper en premier et de te permettre de le prendre par surprise. Plutôt que de te révéler à lui, et lui donner la chance de changer ses plans pour te contrer.''

Jack resta silencieux et immobile, avant qu'un long soupir d'acceptation le quitte.

''Alors, en terme de paris, je suis 'l'As' dans la manche de l'Homme de la Lune.'' Il sourit avec ironie. ''Je vais juste devoir m'assurer de beaucoup m'amuser avec les enfants de Burgess.''

Mère Nature leva sa main de sur son épaule, une nouvelle inquiétude assombrissant ses yeux.

''Aussi, Jack, ne laisse jamais ce secret devenir une peur profonde. Pitch pourrait ne pas savoir ce qui effraie les gens la plupart du temps, mais quand il se concentre sur une personne, il connaît toujours sa plus grande peur.''

Jack flancha visiblement mais son expression resta narquoise.

''Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à ce sujet... Ma plus grande peur est, et sera toujours, que je pourrais perdre toute ma famille et qu'elle m'oublie... En plus, même s'il le découvrait, en quoi ce serait différent de toutes les autres fois où il a affronté les Gardiens et où ils ont trouvé un moyen de le battre même quand ça semblait impossible? De quoi doit-on avoir peur, quand un peu de foi et de croyance en soi-même peuvent faire basculer un combat alors que tout espoir semble perdu?''

Sandy et Mère Nature regardèrent tous deux Jack avec orgueil, et ce fut elle qui parla.

''Tsar Lunar a fait un très bon choix quand il t'a choisi, Jack. Tu as très bien grandi dans tes pouvoirs et ton rôle.'' Elle se tourna pour regarder la résidence plus petite sur le côté du palais. ''Tu peux le dire à tes Lieutenants, comme leur cacher cela serait presque impossible, mais rien de plus que le fait que tu es un Gardien et que personne ne doit le savoir. Tes secrets seront toujours les leurs, et ils n'auront aucun souci pour les garder, car la loyauté des Lieutenants est inébranlable. Je suggère que tu cherches à en recruter au moins deux de plus. Tu dois encore faire une offre à Marzanna, et il y a un Immortel de la Nature du nom de Qiu Hu, vers lequel Oisin peut te diriger. Si Oisin essaie d'objecter, dis-lui que j'estime qu'il a déjà assez de Lieutenants, et que tu as davantage besoin du support.''

Jack sourit.

''Je ferai ça, mais d'abord je dois retourner à Burgess... Le maire a commandé une statue de moi pour remplacer le poteau en bois. Un membre de ma famille est un tailleur de pierre, et il a offert de la graver. Je dois y retourner pour poser!'' Il flotta dans l'air, et regarda vers son nouveau collègue. ''Sandy, ramène ce livre chez North, d'accord?''

Jack vola à travers le tunnel dans une rafale de flocons de neige, laissant Sandy et Mère Nature se tenir là en regardant le tout nouveau Gardien disparaître de leur vue. Ils échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules, et allèrent chacun de leur côté... Sandy avec le livre en main et un très large sourire sur le visage.


	33. Un Changement de Perspective

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec l'arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages. Enfin, un nouveau et une qu'on a déjà vu brièvement auparavant. Je les aime beaucoup et je pense qu'ils vous plairont aussi.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Un Changement de Perspective

Si quiconque avait dit que le Marchand de Sable allait s'introduire dans l'atelier du Père Noël par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, on aurait dit que c'était une chose très bête à laquelle penser. Si quiconque avait dit au Marchand de Sable lui-même qu'il allait s'introduire dans l'atelier du Père Noël par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, alors avant cet instant il aurait pensé qu'il avait donné à cette personne un rêve très étrange à un moment ou un autre de sa vie.

Mais bien sûr, sa vue sur les choses venait juste prendre un virage soudain, et il s'introduisait via la fenêtre susmentionnée.

Sandy se posa dans la pièce, fermant rapidement la fenêtre pour que le vent ne souffle aucune neige à l'intérieur. Il traversa alors la pièce plutôt grande, prenant chaque pas avec un soin exagéré, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le piédestal sur lequel devait être posé le livre qu'il portait.

Le piédestal était grand, en bois, et avait les mêmes décorations ornées que les coins du Tome des Gardiens. Il y avait un tissu en velours également, avec les mêmes décorations, qui était posé sur le livre que Jack avait utilisé pour masquer le fait que le Tome était absent.

Sandy leva le tissu, révélant 'Cinq cent douze moyens de faire une poupée – Le Guide complet'. Il était plutôt sûr de dire que North avait beaucoup de livres concernant la fabrique de jouets dans sa bibliothèque, et celui-ci était facilement de la même taille et épaisseur que le Tome, peu importe quel étrange substitut il constituait.

Il échangea les livres et replaça le tissu, avant de voir le vide évident entre les livres sur une étagère à proximité. Il avait à peine fini de remettre le livre sur les poupées à sa place quand la poignée de la porte de la bibliothèque tourna et la porte commença à s'ouvrir.

En un clin d'œil Sandy tomba au sol, roulé en boule sur un petit nuage de sable de rêves, prétendant être endormi. Il avait fait des siestes dans des endroits plus étranges que la bibliothèque de North dans le passé, alors il savait que la ruse fonctionnerait même si c'était bizarre qu'il soit entré dans l'atelier via une fenêtre et non par la porte d'entrée.

Le visiteur était un yéti, qui s'arrêta en surprise avant de ressortir. Mais Sandy ne bougea pas. Il savait que le yéti ferait venir North à la bibliothèque en quelques minutes.

Assez sûrement, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau après un court moment et North regarda son collègue Gardien avec surprise avant de marcher vers lui.

''Sandy!'' Il tapota le petit homme doré jusqu'à ce que Sandy ouvre les yeux avec sommeil comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller. ''Pourquoi pas dis que tu visitais? Ça fait longtemps depuis que tu visites quand est pas réunion annuelle.''

Sandy bailla et fit un geste en direction de l'atelier, avant de conjurer une image d'un traîneau tiré par des rennes. C'était, après tout, très proche de Noël.

North avala l'excuse sans le moindre souci, puisqu'il était bien trop facile de mentir quand le 'langage' était un jeu de devinettes permanent, et le fabricant de jouets l'interpréta comme il l'espérait.

''Ah, tu voulais visiter, mais allais attendre jusqu'à je revienne de livrer cadeaux avant de sortir d'ici.'' North fronça les sourcils, pensif. ''Hmmm, peut-être tu aimerais venir avec moi cette année? Répandre rêves pendant je donne cadeaux?''

Sandy cligna, cette idée ne lui étant pas venue à l'esprit. Ça semblait... marrant. Il sourit et acquiesça avec anticipation, et North le souleva dans un câlin à un bras comme le Gardien de l'Émerveillement avait l'habitude de le faire. North sortit alors de la pièce en portant Sandy.

''Bien! Bien! Deux jours jusqu'à Noël, alors nous allons avoir gâteaux et eggnog pendant que yétis finissent emballer derniers jouets.''

Sandy s'illumina à la mention de l'eggnog, alors même qu'une autre partie de lui se demandait ce que faisait Jack.

~(-)~

''Non non, ne bouge pas! Relève ton bâton! Ah oui, garde-le là.''

Jack combattit le besoin de bouger, alors qu'il se tenait immobile au-dessus d'une petite caisse dans l'atelier d'Adam Bennett, petit-fils de Gavin, le tailleur de pierre dont il avait parlé à Sandy. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas trop montré au sanctuaire, principalement parce que toute la chose n'avait pas encore coulé, Jack était à présent l'hôte d'un sentiment d'exaltation surpuissant. Il était un Gardien, un des grands protecteurs des enfants! Bien sûr, il ne pouvait le dire à personne d'autre que ses Lieutenants, et pour une très bonne raison, mais il avait quand même le besoin de sortir et créer la bataille de neige la plus épique de tous les temps. Mais au moins, heureusement, c'était presque le crépuscule. La famille savait qu'il avait d'autres devoirs qui l'attendaient durant la nuit, et il faisait trop sombre pour travailler sur la statue durant ces heures de toute façon.

Il fallut encore quinze minutes avant qu'Adam pose ses outils, et Jack flotta de sur la caisse avec un soupir de soulagement.

''Enfin! Sans offense.'' Il sourit narquoisement à son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-neveu. ''J'ai juste beaucoup de choses à faire dans les prochains jours, et y penser me donne du mal à rester tranquille.''

Rendant le sourire, Adam regarda son travail. La statue était grandeur nature, et bien qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de travail à faire dessus, il avait grossièrement finit l'entièreté de la silhouette de Jack à ce point.

''Eh bien je suppose que je peux travailler sur les vêtements et le bâton sans ta présence, en utilisant mes dessins, mais si tu veux que ton visage soit correct, j'aurais besoin que tu sois là pour ça.''

Jack sauta, souriant.

''Marché conclu!'' Il se tourna vers la porte. ''Et maintenant je dois vraiment y aller. Mère Nature veux que je recrute deux Lieutenants supplémentaires, et je veux finir avec le premier dès que possible.''

''Pas de problème, Jack. Je te verrai quand tu reviendras.''

Jack fonça par la porte arrière de l'atelier d'Adam, soucieux que les voisins pourraient questionner que la porte s'ouvre seule s'ils voyaient cela. Il fut dans les cieux en quelques instants, se dirigeant vers la même aire où il avait trouvé Marzanna la première fois où il l'avait cherché.

Ce fut juste une heure plus tard quand il arriva à la forêt de pins où cette rencontre avait pris place, et il se percha même au sommet d'un de ces arbres de la même façon. Il choisit alors d'attendre, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour déclencher une légère chute de neige au loin pendant qu'il restait au sol, et estimant que l'acte annoncerait sa présence.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Marzanna se montre, portant les mêmes fourrures et cuirs qu'elle avait porté la première fois, et elle l'observa avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

''Esprit de l'Hiver, as-tu enfin décidé de me faire une offre?''

Jack sourit et acquiesça.

''En tant qu'Immortelle de la Nature, je suis certain que tu es familière avec le concept de la Peur Naturelle.''

Marzanna hocha la tête.

''En effet, les instinct de survie naturels qui existent chez toutes les créatures vivantes, qui sont une partie essentielle de la vie et de l'équilibre. Pourquoi demandes-tu?''

''Quand je suis mort et suis devenu l'Esprit de l'Hiver, c'est parce que je suis tombé à travers la glace d'un lac. Si j'avais eu un soupçon de prudence avant d'aller sur cette glace, j'aurais pu survivre, mais ma Peur Naturelle avait été érodée. La Peur Naturelle permet à une personne de savoir si une chose est vraiment dangereuse ou non. Ça lui permet d'être audacieuse face aux ombres et à la superstition, mais prudente face aux véritables menaces envers sa vie. Tu pourrais avoir entendu dire que j'ai un 'hobby' qui est de protéger les enfants quand j'en suis capable. Si tu acceptes de devenir mon Lieutenant, ton rôle sera de parcourir les lieux froids du monde, où l'eau gèle et les enfants pourraient être tentés de jouer sur la glace. Ce serait ton travail de leur murmurer des avertissements, pour qu'ils pensent à vérifier que la glace ne soit pas trop fine avant de s'y aventurer.''

Marzanna le regarda pensivement, réfléchissant à sa proposition.

''Alors tu voudrais qu'un immortel associé avec l'hiver et la mort travaille pour empêcher les enfants d'être tués à cause de leur imprudence?'' Elle s'arrêta, son expression neutre. ''Cela semble être une tache digne, Jack Frost, car j'ai moi aussi été témoin de jeunes tombant à leur mort dans l'eau glacée. C'est un destin sombre, et terrible à regarder, et je reconnais que les enfants du monde montrent un manque de Peur Naturelle inquiétant dans les temps récents. Beaucoup sont blessés, handicapés, ou même tués par leur propre excès de confiance et manque de prudence, et c'est un terrible gâchis de jeunes vies.''

Jack s'éleva dans les airs depuis son perchoir, glissant vers elle pour poser son bâton sur son épaule.

''Alors jures-tu de me servir en tant que Lieutenant de l'Hiver, et d'accepter ce rôle?''

Elle acquiesça.

''Moi, Marzanna, jure de servir l'Esprit de l'Hiver en tant que Lieutenant de l'Hiver. J'accomplirai ma nouvelle tâche avec orgueil.''

Jack enroula un fil de pouvoir d'hiver en elle et sourit.

''Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais des événements récents m'ont donné l'idée pour une bonne tache pour toi. Si tu vas m'attendre au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, Cernunnos et Dame Yuki te feront visiter. J'ai un autre immortel à approcher, et alors je reviendrai au sanctuaire. J'ai une information importante que tous mes Lieutenants doivent entendre, mais je ne veux la dire qu'une seule fois.''

''Compris... Et il n'y a pas besoin de t'excuser. Je préfère attendre une offre sérieuse plutôt que de m'en voir proposer plusieurs ridicules.''

Elle disparu en un clin d'œil, laissant Jack regarder l'endroit où elle avait été en perplexité. Quel que soit le tour qu'elle utilisait pour une telle disparition, ça donnait certainement l'impression qu'elle s'était évanouie dan l'air. Seule la neige qu'elle avait dérangé de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était perchée, et un léger tremblement dans l'air, démentait l'idée d'un transfert instantané d'un endroit à un autre. Elle avait probablement une capacité pour se camoufler contre son environnement, piégeant l'œil de la façon dont les caméléons utilisaient leur peau changeant de couleur pour piéger prédateurs et proies.

Laissant ces questions pour quand il pourrait les lui poser, Jack se tourna pour se diriger vers le Sanctuaire d'Automne. Bien qu'Oisin soit originaire d'Angleterre, son sanctuaire était dans les forêts de séquoias sur la côte ouest de l'Amérique du Nord. Un endroit où les plus grands arbres que Jack ait jamais vu dominaient le paysage et gardaient le sanctuaire protégé d'aucune intrusion par les indigènes locaux. Les colons Américains n'avaient pas encore franchis la largeur du continent, mais même s'ils le faisaient, les forêts resteraient toujours une forte barrière naturelle pour la vallée étroite où se trouvait le refuge.

Jack savait qu'il était arrivé avant même de le voir grâce au changement soudain de température alors qu'il passait de l'Hiver du Nord normal dans l'automne éternel. Et après cela, il était à peine descendu de quinze mètres vers le cœur de l'endroit quand dix des Lieutenants d'Oisin chargèrent à toute vitesse dans le ciel pour s'occuper de 'l'intrus'.

Ils se figèrent proverbialement sur place quand ils virent de qui il s'agissait, même s'ils continuèrent à gronder à sa présence, et Jack inclina la tête avec courtoisie et garda, avec tact, la situation polie.

''Je suis ici pour parler à Oisin, concernant une instruction de Mère Nature.''

Les Lieutenants s'éparpillèrent, tous sauf un retournant à ce qu'ils faisaient pendant que le dernier le menait là où l'Esprit de l'Automne se trouvait. Mais loin de l'accueil renfrogné que les Lieutenants avaient donné à Jack, Oisin sourit quand l'Esprit de l'Hiver atterrit au centre de son bosquet.

''Salutations, Jack. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici au milieu de ta saison la plus occupée de l'année?''

Il désigna un siège parmi ceux autour de la table et Jack répondit alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

''Des instructions de Mère Nature de recruter au moins deux Lieutenants de plus. Je viens juste d'accepter le serment de Marzanna, et elle se dirige vers le Sanctuaire d'Hiver maintenant pour attendre mon retour. Mais Mère Nature m'a recommandé un autre immortel, et a dit que tu pourrais me conduire à lui. Elle l'a appelé 'Qiu Hu'.''

Oisin bégaya un moment en surprise, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

''Qiu Hu? Alors je te souhaite bonne chance, car il va certainement refuser.''

Jack posa son coude sur la table et cala son menton sur sa main.

''Alors, qui est-il?''

Oisin grimaça et commença à expliquer.

''Qiu Hu est un Immortel de la Nature qui s'occupe essentiellement de l'eau et du vent, et dans aucune saison spécifique. Il détient un grand territoire de croyance en Chine, où on croit en lui presque universellement comme le 'Tigre d'Automne, Grand Seigneur de l'Ouest', d'où son nom. Ariko était la première à essayer de le recruter, mais elle a abandonné quand il l'a repoussé en détournant la rivière qui abreuve le Sanctuaire de Printemps, durant plusieurs jours, en tant qu'avertissement pour le laisser tranquille. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, parce que le Sanctuaire est pile au milieu de son territoire à lui, alors il a simplement fait son travail sur la rivière à un endroit à l'extérieur de son aire d'autorité. Elle n'a plus jamais essayé de le recruter.''

Jack leva les sourcils, impressionné.

''Je l'aime déjà, s'il peut la remettre à sa place.''

''Ce n'est pas une chose dont on peut rire, Frost.'' Oisin fronça les sourcils. ''Achieng a essayé ensuite, peu après qu'elle soit devenue l'Esprit de l'Été. Encore, ça provient d'histoires que j'ai entendu puisque c'était avant moi, mais apparemment il n'a pas causé de sécheresse dans le Sanctuaire d'Été, il l'a inondé.''

Jack tressailli à l'image.

''D'accord, je commence à voir un schéma là... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?''

L'Esprit de l'Automne soupira.

''Ironiquement, je suis le seul dont il n'a pas saboté le sanctuaire, peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, ses croyants l'ont étiqueté comme appartenant à ma saison. Cependant, pas entièrement, parce que les festivals desquels il obtient le plus de croyance sont tous à la frontière du Seuil de l'Hiver du Nord. Certaines années ils sont du côté automnal de cette division, et d'autres ils sont du côté hivernal.''

''Alors j'en conclus que tu as essayé de le recruter plus d'une fois?''

À la question de Jack, Oisin acquiesça.

''Oui, même si je me suis toujours assuré d'être courtois et de ne pas prolonger mon accueil. Je l'ai approché une fois par an, chaque année pendant trois siècles, avant...''

Jack haussa de nouveau les sourcils.

''Avant quoi? Qu'est-ce que trois cent années de harcèlement l'ont poussé à te faire?''

Oisin tressailli.

''Je ne l'appellerais pas du harcèlement.''

''Ça l'est s'il a déjà fait comprendre clairement qu'il dirait toujours non, et si tu as continué à demander. Alors dis-moi, qu'a-t-il fait?''

L'Esprit de l'Automne capitula.

''Il a utilisé son pouvoir sur les vents pour me garder bloqué au fond d'une gorge pendant cinq mois. Il ne m'a laissé sortir que parce que Mère Nature est venue et lui a dit que je devais apporter l'Automne du Sud. Je lui ai demandé prudemment, je l'admets, à d'autres occasions depuis, mais j'ai appris à faire attention en sa présence. Il pourrait ne pas être un Esprit des Saisons, mais le nombre de croyants qu'il a le rend comparable en force quand il manipule l'eau et le vent.''

Jack siffla en admiration et appréciation, impressionné par les exploits passés de Qiu Hu.

''Je commence à voir pourquoi Mère Nature veut que je le recrute. En comptant Marzanna, je n'ai que trois Lieutenants, alors que toi, Ariko et Achieng en avez plus de cinquante chacun. C'est un peu un déséquilibre de pouvoir.''

Oisin le fixa du regard.

''Tu n'as que trois Lieutenants?''

La réponse de Jack fut terne.

''Ouais. À la différence de toi, je n'ai pas une foule d'Immortels de la Nature parmi lesquels choisir, puisque tous les Esprits d'Hiver qui existent maintenant sont des Légendes. La plupart d'entre eux ne veut même pas me parler, grâce à la réputation que toi, Ariko et Achieng avez donné à notre groupe durant les siècles. Les Légendes présument pour la plupart que je suis un snob arrogant, et m'évitent.'' Il se leva. ''Mais assez de cela, j'ai besoin que tu me montres où trouver Qiu Hu. Quelle que soit sa réputation, Mère Nature va me souffler dans le cou si je ne l'approche pas au moins une fois.''

Oisin se leva également, et ils s'élancèrent tous deux dans l'air.

''Alors sois content que ton sanctuaire soit un qu'il ne peut saboter. Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur la glace.''

Le vol jusqu'en Chine fut silencieux, pendant que Jack était intérieurement irrité par l'altitude plus basse et la vitesse plus lente auxquelles il était restreint parce qu'il suivait Oisin. Mais il ne se plaignit pas, puisque l'Esprit de l'Automne préférerait clairement ne pas être impliqué. Si Jack devait deviner, ça faisait au moins quelques siècles depuis la dernière fois où Oisin avait essayé de recruter Qiu Hu.

Leur arrivée dans la Chine centrale fut sans fanfare et avec beaucoup de prudence, alors qu'Oisin désignait une vallée reculée et se tournait pour se retirer.

''Tu le trouveras certainement là. Si non, il reviendra forcément dans quelques jours. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Frost. Tu vas en avoir besoin.''

L'Esprit de l'Automne s'envola, laissant Jack seul pour entrer dans la petite vallée. L'intérieur n'était pas particulièrement grand, mais il y avait un lac alimenté par la fonte de printemps qui menait à une cascade, et les rochers au loin formaient une caverne spacieuse dans laquelle le propriétaire de la vallée pouvait se reposer. Partout ailleurs se trouvaient des arbres élégants et des groupements de bambous, tous étant recouverts de neige.

La vallée était l'image d'un paradis hivernal, et il n'y avait aucun signe de Qiu Hu.

Jack se percha sur un rocher sur le rebord du lac pour attendre, posant son bâton au sol pour libérer ses mains afin de sculpter des flocons de neige géants pour passer le temps. Il arborait un sourire satisfait alors qu'il travaillait, jetant chaque délicat cristal de la taille d'une main dans l'air et le regardant danser sur le vent jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse quelque part et soit se pose en un seul morceau ou se brise. Il était oublieux de tout le reste, gardé enchanté par son travail avec un émerveillement enfantin, même si les flocons de neige étaient siens. C'était quelque chose dont il ne se fatiguait jamais, et n'échouait jamais à faire au moins une fois par an, pour la simple beauté de ses créations de glace.

Derrière lui, sur la pente à l'arrière de la petite vallée, quelque chose se tapissait dans la neige. Ça se faufila dans le déclin, silencieux et mortel, jusqu'à ce que soit juste derrière lui. Et la grosse patte blanche descendit sur lui et le coinça sur le dos et face au ciel.

Jack cligna, se trouvant face à face avec une bouche pleine de crocs et de dents pointues, comme l'énorme tigre grondait son déplaisir devant l'intrusion de sa maison.

Qiu Hu grogna, sa patte tenant toujours Jack avec facilité. Par surprenant considérant que le tigre semblait faire facilement la même corpulence que Cernunnos.

''Tu as une chance de me dire pourquoi tu es là, et alors tu dégageras de ma vallée!''

Jack regarda calmement et ne fit aucun effort pour s'échapper.

''Mère Nature m'a demandé de venir te parler, alors je suis venu. Mais j'ai compris grâce à Oisin que tu as été beaucoup harcelé durant les siècles, par les Esprits des Saisons qui te veulent en tant que Lieutenant.''

Qiu Hu gronda de nouveau, ses dents à quelques centimètres du visage de Jack.

''Et tu penses que je ne sais pas qui tu es, Esprit de l'Hiver? Ma réponse à la raison évidente de ta présence ici est non!''

Il leva sa patte, permettant à Jack de s'asseoir. L'esprit aux cheveux blancs en profita pour ramasser son bâton et se tourna pour partir.

''Bien, je vais te laisser. Au moins je pourrai dire à Mère Nature que j'ai essayé, pour qu'elle ne me gronde pas.''

Il y eut un moment de silence, une pause surprise comme Jack commençait à sortir de la vallée, avant qu'une question surprise le fasse s'arrêter.

''Tu abandonnes? Juste comme ça?''

Jack se retourna pour lui faire face et haussa les épaules.

''Comme je l'ai dit, on m'a dit de te chercher. Mais je ne vais pas te harceler si tu veux être laissé tranquille. J'ai dû supporter qu'Ariko, Achieng et Oisin me fassent des reproches parce que 'je n'agissais pas comme cela convient pour un Esprit des Saisons', jusqu'au début de ce siècle quand j'ai enfin gagné leur respect et que nous avons tous fait une trêve.'' Il grimaça. ''Eh bien, sauf Ariko, elle se plaint toujours et me fusille encore du regard. Mais nous avons des ordres de Mère Nature pour coopérer avec les nouvelles méthodes pour les transitions saisonnières, alors Ariko doit juste le supporter.''

Qiu Hu s'assit à l'entrée de sa caverne, regardant Jack curieusement.

''J'admets qu'elle peut être très opiniâtre. Elle était très vocale dans l'expression de son déplaisir envers moi après que j'ai donné mon refus final de devenir l'un de ses Lieutenants.''

De l'autre côté de la clairière, Jack se mit à rigoler.

''Tu as vraiment causé une sécheresse dans le Sanctuaire de Printemps, et une inondation dans celui d'Été?'' Le tigre acquiesça et Jack rit de bon cœur. ''Oh, et j'aurai aimé pouvoir voir la tête d'Oisin quand tu l'as gardé coincé dans cette gorge! Je parie que c'était inestimable!''

Au son du rire contagieux de Jack, Qiu Hu ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en réponse à cette gaieté. Il inclina alors la tête.

''Tu es étrange pour un Esprit des Saisons. Complètement différent de tes pairs.''

Jack posa le bout de son bâton au sol et se percha au sommet.

''Si tout le monde était pareil, le monde serait horriblement ennuyeux. Je suis du genre à construire des forts de neige pour les enfants et leur faire des piles de boules de neige pour se les jeter dessus. Je suis vraiment bien connu, et cru, dans ma ville natale de Burgess. Tous les enfants là-bas peuvent me voir, et je leur raconte des histoires et joue avec eux à chaque Hiver du Nord. La ville a un festival pour moi tous les ans aussi, le jour après le Seuil d'Hiver.''

Qiu Hu cligna en surprise.

''Toi, un Esprit des Saisons, a activement recherché et gagné des croyants?''

''Eh bien ouais, juste parce que mes pairs pensent qu'ils sont trop grands et importants pour 's'abaisser' au niveau des 'simples Légendes', ça ne signifie pas que je le fais aussi. Tellement de Légendes m'évitent, juste parce qu'ils s'attendent à ce que j'agisse comme ces trois-là. C'est pénible.''

Jack sourit, mais en-dessous on pouvait voir sa frustration devant les présomptions que tant d'autres faisaient sur lui. Ce fut alors, après que le silence se soit étiré pendant près d'une minute, que l'Esprit de l'Hiver sauta au bas de son bâton et se tourna encore une fois pour partir.

Qiu Hu pouvait seulement regarder en stupéfaction, à peine capable de le croire après tout ce qu'il avait enduré avec les attentions des autres Esprits des Saisons. Plus surprenante encore était la façon dont la vallée semblait perdre quelque étincelle brillante, un soupçon de joie, dès que Jack la quitta. Ça rendait la vallée, avec sa couverture de neige immaculée, désolée en comparaison.

Le Tigre se mit debout et sauta dans l'air, les vents le portant là où Jack se dirigeait vers les nuages.

''Attends!''

Jack s'arrêta et se tourna, surpris.

''Quoi?''

Qiu Hu s'éleva là où il se trouvait, et se tint sur les vents comme un tigre normal se tiendrait sur le sol.

''Tu n'as vraiment aucun désir de me perturber, ou de m'ennuyer de quelque façon... Pourtant si les choses restent ainsi, alors sûrement l'Esprit de l'Automne continueras à m'ennuyer toutes les quelques années. Mais si je devais donner mon allégeance et mon service à un autre, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de me laisser tranquille, correct?''

Jack leva les sourcils, commençant à sourire.

''Et cette 'autre' personne, ce serait moi?''

Le tigre acquiesça.

''Tu m'as montré bien plus de respect et de considération dans les quelques minutes passées que tes pairs ne m'en ont montré durant l'entièreté de mon existence.'' Il fit une pause. ''Et aussi, l'hiver a toujours été ma Saison préférée. Le silence des chutes de neige, et le scintillement de la lumière du soleil sur la neige.''

Jack fit un sourire.

''Sans mentionner que la couleur de la neige correspond à ta fourrure.''

Le tigre le regarda durant un moment après cette plaisanterie avant de commencer à rire assez fort pour que ça résonne sur le paysage en-dessous.

''En effet, Jack Frost!''

Jack sourit, et toucha son bâton sur l'épaule du tigre.

''Alors je demande, acceptes-tu de me servir en tant que Lieutenant de l'Hiver?''

Le tigre blanc acquiesça, montrant un sourire félin.

''Je jure de te servir, Esprit de l'Hiver. Que notre respect mutuel continue.''

Jack continua à sourire alors qu'il tissait un peu du pouvoir de l'hiver dans le chat. Il dut alors se forcer à ne pas s'étouffer à cause du sentiment qu'il eut d'être frappé au ventre par un gros afflux de pouvoir. Il le déguisa avec un rire.

''Alors, tu veux choisir un nouveau nom pendant que nous y sommes? Si tu es un Lieutenant de l'Hiver, ça va être bizarre de t'appeler 'Tigre d'Automne'.''

Le nouveau Lieutenant rigola.

''J'ai plus d'un nom, Jack Frost. Dans ces festivals qui arrivent après que les premières neiges soient tombées, je suis appelé Zuě Hu, 'Tigre de Neige'. C'est le nom par lequel toi et les autres pourrez m'appeler à présent.''

Jack lui fit signe de suivre et se tourna vers le sud.

''Alors suis-moi, Zuě Hu, et je te montrerai où se trouve le Sanctuaire d'Hiver et te présenterai aux trois autres Lieutenants de l'Hiver.''

Ils volèrent dans un silence amical, unis dans la compréhension, vers une réunion où Jack révélerait à ses quatre Lieutenants combien il était différent au juste de ses collègues. Qu'ils servaient pas seulement un Esprit des Saisons, mais le tout nouveau Gardien de l'Enfance.

C'était un secret joint qui leur procura à tous une certaine quantité d'amusement, surtout un jour et demi plus tard quand Cernunnos gagna sa course annuelle contre le 'Père Noël'.

North perdit encore une fois, alors même que Cernunnos commençait à présent en même temps que lui chaque année. Et ce fut à une clairière forestière où deux femmes discutaient plaisamment l'une avec l'autre, Cernunnos faisait une sieste après sa victoire, et un énorme tigre blanc était assis en éparpillant gentiment des Lutins d'Hiver avec ses grandes pattes, que North fit atterrir son traîneau.

Et si un sourire de connivence passa entre Jack et Sandy, qui était aussi monté dans le traîneau toute la nuit, North ne le remarqua pas puisqu'il était taquiné par Cernunnos pour avoir de nouveau perdu. C'était leur secret, pas connu des autres Gardiens, et c'était le début d'une amitié encore plus grande entre eux.


	34. Pensées et Taches

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, et c'est du lourd! Au menu aujourd'hui : Ariko se prend un cocktail de mépris et plaisanteries, Marzanna fait son entrée, Bunny met les pieds dans le plat et se fait refroidir, et Jack offre un dessert plein d'espoir.**

 **Petite question : avez-vous pensé à faire connaître vos impressions concernant cette fic à l'auteur? Si vous voulez lui laisser un message, vous avez son pseudo dans la note d'auteur du premier chapitre. Ce serait sympa de lui dire ce que vous pensez de la fic. Vous pouvez écrire en français si vous ne vous en sortez pas en anglais, je crois qu'elle saura vous comprendre.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Pensées et Taches

Le Seuil du Printemps du Nord était proche, Pâques était dans trois semaines, et la fonte était bien en cours. Les Lutins d'Hiver avaient été ramenés à la maison au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, par Yuki qui avait aussi eu Zuě Hu avec elle. Cernunnos appréciait toujours son repos bien gagné après sa charge de travail frénétique de décembre, et même Jack commençait à ralentir ses devoirs comme l'Hiver du Nord se mettait à se retirer vers le nord avant la marée chaude du Printemps. En fait le seule des résidents principaux du Sanctuaire d'Hiver qui avait encore beaucoup à faire était Marzanna.

La Légende Slave surveillait prudemment le climat, le comparant avec les cartes que Jack lui avait obtenu via Ombric. Elle avait depuis indiqué de nombreuses régions dessus, basées sur les époques en relation avec le Seuil de Printemps, quand la glace dans ces aires deviendrait dangereuse.

Elle pouvait, bien sûr, sentir partout où il y avait de la glace fine, grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs obtenus en tant que Lieutenant, mais pour quelque raison elle aimait quand même avoir une sorte d'emploi du temps couché sur papier. Pour aucune raison autre que ça lui permettait de se préparer.

Marzanna se tenait devant une de ses cartes, dans la pièce que Jack avait créé pour elle sur le côté au rez-de-chaussée du Palais de Glace. Elle les aurait accroché sur les murs dans sa chambre personnelle dans la Résidence des Lieutenants, mais il avait insisté pour que l'espace de travail et l'espace de relaxation soient gardés séparés.

Regardant cette carte à présent, elle nota mentalement une poignée d'endroits et sortit du palais sur la place.

''Je vais faire un peu plus de Devoir d'Avertissement. Je reviendrai dans quelques heures.''

Yuki regarda de là où elle brossait la fourrure de Zuě Hu, entourée par une horde de Lutins d'Hiver, et sourit tout en agitant la main.

''D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.''

Zuě Hu fit également signe, utilisant sa queue, même s'il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était trop occupé à ronronner avec satisfaction sous les attentions de Yuki.

Marzanna rigola à cela, alors qu'elle traversait le tunnel et volait dans la crevasse vers l'extérieur. Jack avait certainement réussi à créer une 'famille' plutôt étrange à partir de leur attroupement hétéroclite d'immortels. Mais après des siècles de solitude presque totale, avec peu d'immortels dont elle allait régulièrement croiser le chemin ou discuter, c'était bien d'avoir des camarades sur lesquels elle savait pouvoir compter.

En ce qui concerne Zuě Hu... Si Yuki arrivait à ses fins, il allait devenir un chat domestique géant quand il ne serait pas à l'extérieur à accomplir ses devoirs pour ses croyants. C'était une pensée amusante cependant, mais il ne semblait pas se plaindre.

Marzanna vola au Nord du Monde, commençant son travail du jour en Suède et Norvège, avant d'ensuite traverser la mer vers l'Écosse. Il y avait beaucoup de glace fine dans les trois pays, et avec le temps clair elle savait que beaucoup d'enfants seraient tentés d'aller patiner. C'était simplement un cas de survoler chaque endroit où il y avait de la glace fine, et de s'arrêter auprès de chaque enfant à proximité pour murmurer dans leurs oreilles, invisible.

Et ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être invisible, elle avait eu si peu de véritables croyants pendant si longtemps qu'elle y était habituée. Et en plus, c'était plus facile de se rapprocher des enfants s'ils ne pouvaient la voir.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver un groupe de jeunes qui faisait une bataille de boules de neige près des rives d'une rivière gelée. Durant une pause dans le jeu, Marzanna flotta vers le bas et marcha parmi eux, murmurant des avertissements à propos de la proximité avec la glace fine.

À peine fut-elle passée, et reprenait déjà les airs, qu'un des enfants regarda vers la rivière avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Ce jeune garçon suggéra qu'ils aillent plus loin sur la colline, au cas où l'un d'eux glisse sur la rive en pente de la rivière et tombe. Les autres acceptèrent, bougèrent à une distance plus sûre, et alors ils reprirent leur jeu avec les mêmes joie et rire qu'auparavant.

Elle n'avait pas gêné leur amusement, elle n'avait aucune intention d'entrer en conflit avec ce qui était maintenant chez les enfants sous la protection de Jack Frost. Elle leur avait simplement rappelé que la joie ne devrait jamais venir aux dépends de la sécurité.

Marzanna continua, souriant en orgueil à faire un travail si important. La plupart des Légendes la mépriseraient pour avoir choisi de travailler pour un Esprit des Saisons, mais le jour viendrait où elle aurait le dernier rire. Parce que beaucoup de ceux qui la regardaient de haut sauteraient sur la chance de travailler pour un Gardien. Mais les Gardiens ne recrutaient pas des Immortels en tant qu'assistants, ils avaient leurs propres façons de faire... La seule exception à cette règle était Jack, et quand le jour viendrait où son rôle secret ne serait plus un secret, elle était prête à parier que toutes les Légendes d'Hiver qui l'avaient évité viendraient demander à travailler pour lui.

La chose était, Jack pourrait être pardonnant, mais il ne l'était pas à ce point. Si des Légendes venaient à lui en voulant être ses Lieutenants seulement parce qu'il était un Gardien, elles verraient la porte proverbiale leur être claquée au nez. Et ceci rendait Marzanna heureuse, parce que s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que Jack n'allait pas rassembler des douzaines de Lieutenants comme les autres Esprits des Saisons. Non... Si et quand il aurait son prochain subordonné, cet individu serait quelqu'un qui s'incorporerait bien avec leur 'famille' existante. Individus nombrilistes et arrogants, pas besoin de se présenter.

Marzanna hocha la tête à cela et se rendit à son prochain arrêt. Pensant pour elle-même que si Jack ne leur 'claquait pas la porte' au nez quand ce jour viendrait, elle le ferait.

~(-)~

''Alooors, le Seuil du Printemps du Nord est presque là, et Ariko va commencer à m'ennuyer si elle respecte sa routine habituelle. Tu veux venir?''

Zuě Hu tourna son oreille à cette question, toujours allongé sur la place où Yuki et les Lutins l'avaient laissé après qu'il se soit endormi. Il entrouvrit un œil gris-bleu pour voir Jack flottant dessus-dessous devant lui avec un sourire tordu sur le visage et sa cape pendant autour de ses oreilles, et il renifla.

''Tu prévois quelque chose pour te moquer d'elle, quelque chose qui m'implique.''

Jack ne le nia pas, toujours souriant.

''Oh allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais voulu une autre chance de lui rire au nez après qu'elle ait arrêté de te harceler pour devenir son Lieutenant. Toi et moi avons tous deux soufferts d'une grande irritation aux mains de ces trois-là, et c'est l'opportunité parfaite pour avoir un peu de revanche inoffensive. Ils vont éventuellement découvrir que tu as accepté d'être mon Lieutenant, alors pourquoi ne pas le leur faire découvrir en taquinant la seule qui m'ennuie encore?''

Les oreilles du tigre se plaquèrent en arrière un moment, avant qu'elles se redressent et qu'il lève la tête.

''J'admets, elle était de loin la plus arrogante du lot quand ils m'ont approché. À chaque fois qu'elle venait, l'air satisfait sur son visage disait plus clairement que des mots qu'elle pensait qu'elle savait déjà que j'allais dire oui... La furie brute par la suite, quand je lui disais non, était toujours un contraste frappant.''

Jack rigola et se remit à l'endroit.

''Allons-y alors. Je sais déjà dans quelle aire elle est en ce moment, donc si je commence à travailler dans la région froide juste au nord d'elle, elle viendra sans aucun doute pour m'ennuyer.''

Comme Jack fonçait vers le tunnel et que Zuě Hu le suivait, le tigre ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. La bonne humeur de Jack, quand il était d'humeur joueuse, était indéniablement contagieuse. Il était vraiment la personnification de la 'joie', et son plus grand bonheur venait du fait de s'amuser et d'aider les autres à s'amuser aussi. Il était chaque partie du Gardien pour lequel il avait été choisi. La seule inquiétude de Zuě Hu était : comment Jack supporterait-il le secret sur le long terme? Ils ne savaient pas quand Pitch passerait à l'action. Garder le secret était presque un jeu pour Jack en ce moment, vu comment il y pensait. Mais et si les choses traînaient pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que ça cesse d'être un jeu et devienne un poids à la place?

Jack était un Gardien qui n'avait pas le droit d'agir pleinement en tant que tel. Limité à seulement la plus passive des aides, pour ces enfants qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de sa vallée et de la ville de Burgess. Jack portait des chaînes dorées, et un jour il le réaliserait.

Devant, Jack rit et le taquina pour sa lenteur, et Zuě Hu garda son sourire en place alors qu'il courrait pour le rattraper. Peu importe quand ce jour viendrait, le tigre savait que lui et les autres Lieutenants de Jack seraient là pour lui. Ils le soutiendraient et l'aideraient à tout faire marcher, et quand les ombres de la frustration seraient jetées sur lui, ils seraient là pour lui rappeler la lumière et le rire. Ils le garderaient fidèle à sa nature.

Le tigre mit ses pensées de côté et suivit Jack comme les deux volaient rapidement au nord. Juste comme Jack l'avait prédit, il ne fallut pas longtemps après qu'il ait commencé à travailler avant que l'Esprit du Printemps fasse son apparition avec un rictus sur le visage. Zuě Hu s'était mis hors de vue, en-dessous, attendant le signal.

Ariko glissa près de Jack, chaque partie de son expression disant qu'elle cherchait à l'appâter.

''Alors, j'ai entendu une rumeur de mes Lieutenants, qui ont parlé aux Lieutenants d'Oisin, disant que tu as essayé de recruter Qiu Hu.''

Jack s'arrêta dans son travail se tournant pour lui faire face. Il resta nonchalant, même si son expression était amusée.

''Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Après tout, il t'a dit de dégager, tellement de fois qu'à la fin il a décidé qu'une gentille sécheresse ferait du bien à ton sanctuaire. Ce n'est qu'après que toutes tes fleurs aient commencé à faner que tu as pris son refus au sérieux.''

Ariko se mit à gronder avant que son attitude supérieure revienne.

''Oui oui, et il a inondé le Sanctuaire d'Été quand Achieng ne voulait pas prendre non pour une réponse. Et il a gardé Oisin au fond d'une gorge pendant cinq mois quand il ne voulait pas accepter son refus.'' Elle se rapprocha, souriante. ''Je suis impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il va te faire, quand il sera fatigué de tes demandes.''

Jack resta silencieux pendant quelques moments, avant que le coin de sa bouche se lève en rictus à son tour. Il soupira ensuite, feignant le regret.

''Je déteste te décevoir, mais je n'ai aucune intention de lui demander une seconde fois... Après tout, je n'ai eu besoin de demander qu'une seule fois. N'est-ce pas, Zuě Hu?''

À cet appel, le tigre blanc sortit de sous le couvert en-dessous et glissa jusqu'aux deux autres immortels. Il s'arrêta derrière et sur le côté de Jack, qui s'appuya nonchalamment contre son épaule velue pendant que le tigre parlait.

''En effet, Jack s'est avéré être de bonne compagnie. Il ne m'a demandé qu'une fois, et montra clairement qu'il acceptait mon refus quand je le fis, et qu'il ne m'ennuierait plus. Nous avons alors eu une discussion courte et plutôt amusante, et quand il a commencé à partir, j'ai décidé que peut-être travailler pour lui ne serait pas si mal et ai changé d'avis.''

Jack sourit, alors qu'Ariko ouvrait lentement la bouche sous le choc.

''Tu vois, je l'ai traité avec respect, et j'ai eu du respect en retour. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, Ariko, et alors peut-être que je ne m'amuserais plus tellement en prévoyant des choses comme ça qui te font passer pour une idiote.''

L'Esprit du Printemps flotta là, absolument immobile, et Jack se mit à murmurer un compte à rebours de cinq. Quand il atteint zéro, Ariko fit demi-tour et vola en laissant derrière elle l'odeur proverbiale d'un ego grillé.

Zuě Hu renifla alors qu'il la regardait partir. Ce voyage avait définitivement était digne d'intérêt, pour ce moment seul sans parler du reste.

''Tu penses qu'elle va prendre cette leçon à cœur?''

Jack rigola.

''Peut-être, mais probablement pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai utilisé sa propre stupidité pour l'humilier quelques fois de plus. Alors ça pourrait nécessiter encore quelques décennies, peut-être un siècle, avant qu'elle décide que me traiter avec un respect réticent sera bien mieux que d'essayer de me piéger. Madame Raide contre un maître des plaisanteries et du bon humour, elle n'a pas la moindre chance de m'humilier. Tout ce qu'elle essaie ne fait que me faire rire.''

Les deux rirent avant que Zuě Hu regarde le paysage alentours.

''Eh bien, puisque nous nous sommes déjà amusés, peut-être que tu aimerais que je t'aide pour former les nuages de neige. Dis-moi juste de quels vents tu as besoin, d'où, et je les dirigerai vers toi.''

Jack acquiesça, toujours souriant, et les deux partirent de là où ils se trouvaient sur un courant d'air. Ignorants d'une certaine comédie déplaisante qui commençait à se dérouler.

~(-)~

Les oiseaux chantaient et de petites créatures poilues couraient en s'occupant de leurs affaires qui consistaient à trouver de la nourriture et manger, pendant que les vents qui auraient dû être plus chauds s'il n'y avait pas un frisson d'hiver s'attardant soufflaient à travers les arbres au-dessus de la clairière en contrebas. C'était une scène parfaitement normale, à la limite d'une petite ville près de l'Écosse du nord, en-dehors du fait soudain et inhabituel qu'un trou, qui semblait se creuser en un puits sans fond dans un tunnel, s'ouvrit et une paire de grandes et longues oreilles en sortirent.

Les appendices appartenant évidemment à un lapin se plièrent et tournèrent, cherchant du danger à proximité, avant que leur propriétaire sorte de son tunnel magique et le ferme derrière lui en ne laissant qu'une fleur rose pour indiquer où il s'était trouvé.

Bunnymund gonfla sa fourrure, tremblant sous le froid, et grommela. Il détestait les années où l'hiver de l'Hémisphère Nord restait plus longtemps dans les latitudes les plus peuplées. Il ne pouvait jamais y échapper complètement dans son travail, certaines personnes vivaient juste trop loin au nord pour que tout ait fondu avant que Pâques arrive, mais il y avait des années où des 'chutes de neiges monstrueuses' arrivaient même aussi tard dans l'année que le mois d'avril dans des zones au climat tempéré.

Tremblant encore et partant vers la ville, le Gardien de l'Espoir commença à vérifier toutes ses aires habituelles pour cacher des œufs, tout en en cherchant de nouvelles. Il faisait cela chaque année. Le dimanche trois semaines avant Pâques, il faisait une tournée 'd'entraînement' pour vérifier de nouvelles installations à inclure dans sa route, et pour s'assurer que toutes ses cachettes habituelles soient encore utilisables, et si une ne l'était pas alors il en choisissait une nouvelle tout près. C'était mieux de voir de potentiels problèmes à l'avance que de courir le risque de ne pas cacher les œufs à temps ou, que l'Homme de la Lune l'interdise, de se retrouver à cours d'œufs.

Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup d'endroits à vérifier en un laps de temps assez court, alors il ne restait jamais plus d'une minute à chaque ville, quelques fois moins, mais il était si loin à l'est et il pourrait toujours finir des localisations tardives le lendemain si besoin est. En fait, il était prêt à sauter dans un tunnel pour aller au prochain lieu, quand le rire d'enfants tout près se mit soudainement et inexplicablement à s'arrêter.

Fronçant les sourcils, Bunnymund couru dans cette direction où il avait aperçu des enfants jouant près des rives gelées d'un loch. Plusieurs groupes d'enfants remontaient à présent la pente loin du loch, et comme il regardait les deux derniers groupes qui jouaient, une femme vêtue de fourrures et de cuir glissa au-dessus d'eux et descendit.

Elle marcha au cœur du groupe, sans être vue, murmurant des choses qu'il ne pouvait saisir à cette distance, et quelques instants après qu'elle ait fait cela les enfants arrêtèrent leur jeu et regardèrent vers l'eau gelée avec frayeur avant de se tourner pour monter la pente également.

Bunny regarda avec un choc et une colère grandissants alors que la femme se mettait à effrayer le dernier groupe aussi, mais avant qu'il puisse lui faire répondre de ses actes, elle disparut dans le ciel.

Sa tournée 'd'entraînement' oubliée pour l'instant, Bunny plongea dans un tunnel et ressortit dans un endroit bien plus chaud; le jardin du Palais des Dents. Il fonça alors vers la tour la plus proche, au cœur du complexe où il ne donna à Tooth que le plus petit des avertissements avant de la saisir par le bras et de la tirer dans un autre tunnel.

Leur sortie à l'extérieur de l'atelier de North, puisque les enchantements du Russe ne le laissèrent pas entrer encore une fois, fit peu pour améliorer l'humeur de Bunny. Il fit signe à Tooth de le suivre et ils se hâtèrent de monter là où North inspectait des jouets.

North fut surpris de les voir, regardant entre une Fée des Dents perplexe et un Pooka agité, et arrivant à la conclusion correcte de savoir qui était responsable de cette visite.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Bunny? Quelque chose ne va pas?''

Bunny agita une patte dans la direction générale de l'Écosse, très énervé.

''Je viens juste de voir une femme, une immortelle, effrayer des enfants en plein jour! Ils jouaient, heureux et souriants, et alors elle est descendue du ciel et leur a fait peur pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Vous devez appeler Sandy ici, et le mettre au courant pour que nous puissions discuter de quoi faire à ce sujet! Je vais continuer à la suivre pendant que vous l'attendez.''

Bunny disparut dans un nouveau tunnel pendant que Tooth s'agitait et montrait également et clairement des signes d'énervement.

''Oh North, qui peut-elle être? Tu penses que c'est une alliée de Pitch?''

Le Russe fronça les sourcils, se dirigeant vers un ascenseur pour atteindre l'étage supérieur et le globe, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait activé les lumières du signal avant de la regarder.

''Je ne sais pas, mais nous trouverons. Aucun immortel blesse enfants du monde sous notre garde et s'en tire.''

~(-)~

Marzanna vola vers son prochain arrêt, rasant les sommets des collines et souriant en satisfaction de son travail. Tous ces enfants près du loch, sans adulte supervisant en vue, avaient été inquiétants. Mais maintenant ils jouaient tous dans le champs de l'autre côté des arbres à proximité, un endroit bien plus protégé et sûr.

Elle soupira en contentement, un regard furtif au ciel la faisant froncer les sourcils. Le signal qui appelait les Gardiens louvoyait dans les hauteurs, mais c'était avant Pâques alors ce ne pouvait être leur réunion annuelle. Eh bien, quoi que ce soit, Jack devrait attendre que le Marchand de Sable lui dise ce dont il s'agissait après que la réunion ait eu lieu.

Marzanna continua son chemin, se dirigeant vers le prochain village le long des rives du loch. Ce village avait un lac, avec une source coulant de la pente rocheuse aux limites des habitations. Il avait été gelé presque entièrement pendant des semaines, mais maintenant le ruissellement de l'eau le rendait traître. Érodant la glace de dessous, la laissant affaiblie et cassante en plusieurs endroits.

Quand elle atteint le village et que le lac entra en vue, son cœur s'arrêta presque. Quatre enfants se dirigeaient vers le lac, portant des patins à glace, et elle savait que si ils allaient sur la glace elle allait certainement se briser.

Elle changea de direction et alla vers eux, glissant de plus en plus bas en préparation pour atterrir, avant d'être forcée à éviter le projectile de bois courbé qui arriva à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle fut obligée d'éviter plusieurs fois de plus, étant repoussée en arrière sur la pente loin du lac, avant que celui lui jetant ces étranges armes saute en vue maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de vue des enfants.

Marzanna fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant le Lapin de Pâques immédiatement.

''Que fais-tu? Ne sais-tu pas que c'est rude d'interrompre le travail d'un autre immortel?'' Elle secoua la tête, lui lançant un regard noir en mépris. ''Peu importe, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.''

Elle bougea pour voler dans la direction du lac, mais encore il lui jeta ses armes, cette fois bien plus près.

Bunny gronda.

''Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à ces gamins. Si tu penses que je vais te laisser effrayer les enfants que je suis censé protéger, alors tu trompes lourdement.''

L'expression de Marzanna s'endurcit alors que la douleur de la glace fine à proximité lui soulevait l'estomac.

''Reste hors de mon chemin et de mon travail, sac à puces géant.''

Elle bougea de nouveau, pour se précipiter au-delà de lui pour atteindre les enfants, mais fut forcée de déraper en arrêt quand le Pooka sauta sur son chemin de vol... Et alors il la frappa.

Bunny atterrit tout près et regarda ensuite en satisfaction alors qu'elle tombait au sol, étourdie.

''C'était ton dernier avertissement. Sois maligne, retourne au trou d'où tu es sortie, et ne t'approche plus jamais des gamins.''

Marzanna s'assit, tenant un bras autour de ses côtes meurtries, et le regarda avec une combinaison de colère et de pitié.

''Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça.''

Bunny renifla.

''Et pourquoi ça, petite frappe?''

Les nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes s'épaissirent visiblement, suivis par le son distant du vent hurlant, et Marzanna leva les sourcils.

''… Tu viens juste de frapper un Lieutenant de l'Hiver, et les Esprits des Saisons n'aiment pas quand d'autres immortels gênent le travail de leurs Lieutenants.''

Sur son perchoir rocheux, Bunnymund eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, avant d'être éjecté et jeté au sol au pied du rocher. Et quand il se redressa enfin et leva la tête, il trouva un Esprit de l'Hiver très en colère qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

Jack fusilla du regard le Pooka, tremblant de furie. Il y avait une chose à dire à propos des Esprits des Saisons et de la façon dont ils fonctionnaient, parce que leur Saison tendait à devenir particulièrement protectrice de ses agents. Le moment où l'un était attaqué avec le moindre degrés de véritable malice ou intention de blesser, la saison à laquelle il appartenait allait 'trembler' violemment en réaction.

Et, incidemment, envoyer un écho de rage absolue à travers l'Esprit qui la présidait. Pour cette raison, seul un idiot blesserait un Lieutenant des Saisons, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir combien au juste l'Esprit responsable allait battre l'attaquant.

C'était la première fois que Jack expérimentait le phénomène, et ça lui demandait chaque once de sa volonté pour ne pas geler le Lapin de Pâques.

Il serra les dents.

''Que diable penses-tu faire?! Quelle raison possible pourrais-tu avoir pour attaquer mon Lieutenant?!''

En-dessous, Bunny trembla un moment, avant qu'une croyance faussement correcte le fasse se redresser et la désigner.

''Elle effrayait les enfants! Si tu penses que les Gardiens vont rester sur le côté et regarder et-''

''Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas?'' Le ton exaspéré de Jack interrompit la tirade du Pooka. ''Il y a deux types de peur, IDIOT! … Il y a le type dont Pitch Black tire de la force, la 'Peur Surnaturelle', qui est le genre qui rend les enfants et les adultes misérables. Et alors il y a le type qui enseigne la prudence aux gens. Le travail de Marzanna est de communiquer une petite étincelle de 'Peur Naturelle' aux enfants, dans des régions proches des corps d'eau qui gèlent en hiver. Pour que s'ils décident d'aller faire du patin à glace sur un lac gelé, ou juste de s'amuser à proximité de la glace en général, ils pensent à vérifier si la glace est assez épaisse pour être sûre! Marzanna ne blesse pas les enfants, elle les protège sur mes ordres!''

Les oreilles de Bunny s'aplatirent en arrière, et il semblait peu convaincu.

''Il y a des moyens pour protéger les enfants sans les effrayer.''

Le ton de Jack était emplit de sarcasme.

''Alors, tu vas peindre 'Attention à la glace fine' sur tes œufs? Personne ne peut être là pour tous les enfants, tout le temps, pas même des Immortels comme nous. Le meilleur moyen pour moi de leur accorder la moindre des protections des dangers de l'hiver, la protection pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes, c'est de m'assurer que quelque part en eux se trouve un soupçon de prudence et de sens commun.''

''Tu ne devrais quand même pas les effrayer!''

Le voix soudainement glaciale de Jack trancha l'air, et la température tomba d'au moins cinq degrés dans son voisinage.

''Alors tu dis que c'est bon pour moi de rester en arrière et de laisser des gamins, qui auraient pu être sauvés par cette petite étincelle de Peur Naturelle, aller jouer sur la glace fine... seulement pour tomber à leur mort?''

Il plongea et attrapa Bunny par la peau du cou, le soulevant dans les airs pour qu'il puisse voir le lac. Jack indiqua alors à Marzanna qu'elle devrait se dépêcher.

Lui et Bunny regardèrent alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à côté des enfants et leur murmurait des avertissements, avant qu'un enfant s'arrête dans l'acte de mettre ses patins pour ramasser un caillou et le jeter sur la glace... Le glace craqua, l'eau passant à travers les fissures, et les enfants abandonnèrent rapidement l'idée du patinage et partirent jouer ailleurs.

Jack secoua le Pooka dans sa poigne, en emphase, alors qu'il regardait ces enfants partir.

''Si elle ne les avait pas prévenu à temps, et qu'ils étaient allés sur cette glace, alors il y a de bonnes chances qu'un, ou plus, n'en soit pas revenu. Ils seraient morts, et ça aurait été de ta faute pour avoir interféré avec son travail.'' Il tomba son passager poilu, le laissant cogner le sol avant de continuer. ''Personne ne mérite un destin pareil, je parle d'expérience.''

Bunny, en colère et ne pensant pas tellement à ses mots, lui jeta un regard noir.

''Et de quelle expérience s'agit-il?''

Jack se figea sur place, et alors inclina la tête vers Bunny. L'instant suivant, le Pooka se trouva plongé dans les ténèbres, avant que l'image d'une forêt enneigée et d'un lac l'entoure.

Il regarda autour de lui en confusion, tendant la patte seulement pour découvrir des murs apparemment invisibles entre lui et la scène.

''Où suis-je?''

La voix de Jack atteint ses oreilles, légèrement étouffée et définitivement en colère.

''À l'intérieur d'une boîte faite de mes Miroirs de Glace... Sur eux je peux montrer n'importe quel endroit où j'ai été, et tout ce dont je peux me rappeler.'' L'image changea, comme tous les miroirs sauf un s'obscurcirent pendant que le dernier montrait une petite fille glissant avec excitation sur le lac en portant des patins à glace. ''Ma sœur, Emily, en l'année 1711. Le seize décembre, pour être exact. L'image que tu vois est mon souvenir de cela. Tu la vois comme je l'ai vu il y a plus d'un siècle, à travers mes yeux.''

Bunny frappa les murs autour de lui, mais chaque petite fracture qu'il créait gelait de nouveau immédiatement.

''Laisse-moi sortir d'ici tout de suite!''

L'image de Jack apparut brièvement sur un des murs. Il grondait.

''Non, pas jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes pourquoi le rôle de Marzanna est si important.''

L'image s'obscurcit de nouveau, alors que Bunny la frappait, et il protesta contre son confinement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le hurlement de frayeur d'une fillette et le craquement de la glace.

Son regard alla immédiatement sur le miroir qui montrait la fille, qui se tenait à présent absolument immobile, ses yeux écarquillés en terreur, regardant les fissures se formant dans la glace sous ses pieds.

Bunny regarda en horreur.

''Ne me dis pas qu'elle est morte? Tu vas me faire regarder ta sœur mourir! Tu as perdu la tête?!'' Jack garda le silence, laissant le souvenir parler par lui-même alors qu'il se déroulait, avec des aperçus de ses mains aux périphéries de l'image, une inclinaison désespérée dans la vue tandis qu'il regardait vers un bâton de bois distinct, et alors vers lui avec audace en dépit de la glace se fissurant sous ses propres pieds nus. Après la vision des leggings déchirés, que Jack portait encore à ce jour, Bunny commença soudainement à réaliser ce qui allait vraiment arriver. ''Oh non... C'est... Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en montrer plus!''

La voix de Jack résonna depuis l'image.

'Un. C'est ça, c'est ça... Deux... Trois!'

Le bâton attrapa Emily, et la vue devint momentanément chaotique comme Jack lui-même était jeté à plat. Alors la vue se retourna vers Emily, qui levait la tête et souriait, en sécurité, avant qu'il y ait un craquement résonnant comme la glace sous lui cédait et il plongeait dans l'eau glacée.

Le miroir montra son point de vue, alors qu'il essayait de faire surface seulement pour être incapable de localiser le trou par lequel il était tombé, et ce fut ensuite le Jack du présent qui parla.

''… Peux-tu imaginer la terreur de tomber dans une eau si froide qu'elle brûle, et alors de te retrouver piégé sous la glace à travers laquelle tu viens juste de tomber, incapable de trouver le moyen de sortir?''

Dans l'image, les mains de Jack pouvaient être vues frappant le dessous de la glace en désespoir, pendant qu'au-dessus les cris étouffés de son nom par Emily pouvaient être entendus. Alors les coups commencèrent à devenir un cafouillage frénétique, les limites de l'image se mirent à devenir floues, et il coula.

''… Peux-tu imaginer l'agonie alors que l'air dans tes poumons s'amoindrit, et le froid draine la force qui aurait pu te sauver? Peux-tu imaginer l'horreur, quand tes membres ne peuvent plus te soutenir et que tu commences à couler dans les ténèbres?''

L'image devint totalement noire, laissant Bunny sans lumière dans la boîte.

''… Je sais exactement ce que ça fait, et pour cette raison je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour empêcher autant d'autres que possible de souffrir de la même façon.''

La boîte se brisa, et Bunny se trouva face à face avec Jack de nouveau. Si près qu'il ne put s'empêcher de reculer en tremblant.

''Je... Je-''

Jack le fusilla du regard, sa furie en tant qu'Esprit des Saisons à présent remplacée par sa furie en tant que Gardien en voyant qu'un de ses pairs était aussi absolument ignorant et stupide.

''Que j'ai été élevé de ma tombe glacée pour une nouvelle vie en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver n'est pas une consolation pour ce que j'ai enduré. Et alors je te préviens, E. Aster Bunnymund, que tu dois réévaluer l'interprétation déformée que tu as, celle qui te fait penser que toute la peur est mauvaise pour les enfants. Parce que si les choses avaient continué comme elles le faisaient, nous aurions pu finir avec nombre de générations de jeunes qui font des choses incroyablement dangereuses parce qu'ils ne connaissent rien de mieux... Tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont jamais développé les instincts pour savoir quand quelque chose n'est pas sûr. C'est ce qu'est la Peur Naturelle, idiot. Ce sont les instincts de survie innés que toutes choses vivantes devraient avoir, que l'Équilibre de la Nature requiert, et que, avec vos gâteries surfaites des enfants du monde, toi et les autres Gardiens érodez! Il doit y avoir un équilibre, tu ne peux avoir l'un et pas l'autre, ou les enfants et ce monde vont éventuellement souffrir des conséquences. Alors réfléchis à cela, avant d'objecter de nouveau au travail de mes Lieutenants.''

Il jeta Bunny au sol avec davantage de souffle de vent avant d'aller là où Marzanna attendait et de l'emporter.

Bunny les regarda partir, absolument secoué et complètement réprimandé, avant de plonger dans un tunnel pour rentrer à l'atelier de North. Il tremblait encore quand il revint à l'intérieur et là où North et Tooth attendaient. Mais en plus de cela, les deux semblaient décidément penauds, et à côté d'eux Sandy fronçait les sourcils. Il était évident qu'il les avait grondé, et lorsque Bunny les rejoignit, North expliqua pourquoi.

''Hum, tu l'as trouvé? Parce que...'' North jeta un coupe d'œil à Sandy, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et grimaça. ''Quand Sandy arriver ici et nous avons décrit quoi tu as vu, il nous a dit Marzanna, une des Lieutenants de l'Hiver, a travail de prévenir enfants loin de glace fine. Nous dit qu'il y a deux types de peur, une que Pitch a pouvoir, et une qu'il n'a pas. Le travail de Marzanna est d'apprendre bon type de peur, Peur Naturelle.''

Bunny grimaça. Le regard noir de Sandy était presque aussi mauvais que l'avait été celui de Jack.

''C'est ce que Frost a dit, après que j'ai découvert que j'avais attaqué un de ses Lieutenants de l'Hiver. Vous ne m'attraperez plus à le faire, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.''

Tooth mit ses mains devant sa bouche en inquiétude.

''Il t'a blessé?''

Bunny secoua la tête.

''Il m'a secoué un peu, mais il ne m'a pas frappé. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Il a utilisé un tour de 'miroir de glace' pour m'enfermer dans une boîte et me montrer un de ses souvenirs, pour que je comprenne ses raisons pour insister pour s'assurer que les enfants soient plus prudents quand ça concerne les lacs gelés... Il m'a montré à quoi ça ressemble, de tomber à travers la glace d'un lac, d'être piégé sous cette glace, et de se noyer... De son expérience de ça. C'est comment il est mort, avant de devenir un Immortel.''

L'expression de Tooth devint horrifiée, North était sans voix, et Sandy les regarda tous trois avec déception. Il les gronda tous une fois de plus, pour avoir interféré avec le travail autorisé d'un autre immortel, et partit en irradiant sa colère envers leur folie.

Une fois loin de l'Atelier, Sandy se dirigea au sud en toute hâte, allant directement au Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Quand il y arriva, il trouva Yuki s'occupant des côtes meurtries de Marzanna, Cernunnos et Zuě Hu faisant les cent pas avec colère, et Jack assit sur un côté en irradiant une présence si glaciale que même les lutins l'évitaient.

Sandy s'approcha autant qu'il le put avant que de la glace commence à se former sur lui, et agita le bras pour attirer l'attention de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Jack tourna la tête, remarquant immédiatement le givre qui avait commencé à recouvrir le devant de Sandy, et retint ses pouvoirs en excuse. Il soupira.

''Alors tu es allé leur faire la leçon? J'imagine que Bunny est partit après Marzanna avant que tu arrives au Pôle.''

Sandy acquiesça, les deux se retirant à la bibliothèque de Jack comme le Gardien des Rêves expliquait ce qu'il leur avait dit sur les deux genres de peur. Une fois qu'ils y arrivèrent et se furent installés de chaque côté d'une table, Jack appuya son menton sur une main et s'interrogea à voix haute.

''Je suis juste surpris vraiment, qu'il n'y ait aucun Immortel dédié à enseigner la prudence instinctive aux enfants. Marzanna ne sera capable d'aider que ceux qui s'aventurent près des eaux qui gèlent, ce qui laisse un grand nombre d'enfants qui ne sont pas du tout aidés.'' Il fit une pause, pensif. ''Si seulement Pitch pouvait voir qu'il y a un besoin pour la peur, mais le bon genre de peur... Peut-être qu'alors il pourrait être libéré de l'emprise des Fearlings et se racheter.''

Sandy se raidit et le regarda en choc, avant que Jack lui envoie un sourire narquois.

''Je sers Mère Nature, tu te rappelles? Kosmotis Pitchiner est son père, qu'elle souhaite toujours sauver si c'est possible. Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderai, si elle trouve un moyen de le libérer. Et si elle le fait, est-ce que ça ne serait pas une meilleure fin au conflit? La Peur ne pourra jamais être détruite, ce qui signifie que les Fearlings existeront toujours, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons trouver un moyen de les dompter. De remettre la Peur Surnaturelle à sa place, et de laisser le genre qui protège les gens prédominer. J'espère que Marzanna sera un exemple de cela, pour Pitch et les Gardiens. Et peut-être, quand le temps viendra où il frappera et sera de nouveau battu, l'emprise des Fearlings sur lui sera suffisamment affaiblie pour donner une ouverture à Mère Nature.''

Sandy semblait plutôt abasourdi, jusqu'à ce que l'importance de ces mots fasse effet et il commença à sourire. Il acquiesça alors, acceptant la sagesse de Jack. Que si vous ne pouviez finir une guerre en combattant, alors peut-être que c'est mieux de chercher une solution pacifique... C'était quelque chose à garder à l'esprit, même s'ils savaient tous deux que North, Tooth et Bunny objecteraient de façon très véhémente à cette proposition.

Mais alors, s'ils pouvaient réussir à libérer Pitch et à le mener à ce but différent, convaincre ces trois-là ne pourrait en aucun cas être aussi difficile en comparaison.

L'expression absolument punie sur le visage de Bunny, après sa réprimande par Jack, en était une preuve suffisante.


	35. Colère de l'Hiver

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bonjour! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier, j'ai complètement oublié qu'on était mercredi! Du coup, je publie le chapitre aujourd'hui et vous en aurez un demain comme d'habitude.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Colère de l'Hiver

S'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'il n'utilisait jamais sa voix, Sandy chantonnerait joyeusement alors qu'il volait dans la crevasse de glace vers l'entrée du tunnel menant au Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Il était de très bonne humeur, comme il l'avait été en général depuis que Jack était devenu un Gardien. C'était dur de croire que ça faisait maintenant onze ans et quelques mois depuis ce jour. Mais il avait été si occupé, parcourant le monde en donnant des rêves, et aussi s'assurant d'en glisser sur comment effrayer les monstres en jetant des boules de neige ou autres objets de temps en temps. Entre cela et le propre travail de Jack, il n'avait vu l'Esprit de l'Hiver que peut-être deux ou trois fois par an durant cette période.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème quand on était immortel. Lui et Jack avaient, à quelques occasions depuis leur première rencontre, passé toute une décennie sans se voir.

Mais c'était dans le passé, et en tant que Gardiens, c'était seulement juste et correct que les deux aient leur propre réunion annuelle. Sandy s'arrêtait normalement après que lui et les autres Gardiens aient fini leur réunion à l'Atelier de North, mais cette année il sentait que Jack devrait avoir la chance de demander à ce qu'une question soit examinée, secrètement en son nom, durant la réunion. Mais quand Sandy atteint la place, ce ne fut pas Jack qui l'y retrouva.

Marzanna arriva après quelques minutes, menée par le lutin qui lui avait fait savoir qu'il y avait un visiteur.

Elle marqua une pause quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, et sourit au bout d'un moment.

''Marchand de Sable, bienvenue. J'ai peur que Jack soit occupé en ce moment. Puis-je lui donner un message de ta part?''

Sandy inclina la tête, dessinant Jack lui présentant un point d'interrogation, qu'il apporta alors là où les autres Gardiens étaient assis à une table, et il leur posait cette 'question'.

Marzanna acquiesça en compréhension.

''Tu voulais demander s'il voulait faire poser une question à la réunion annuelle des Gardiens.'' Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, légèrement évasive. ''Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien qu'il veuille demander cette fois. Je lui ferai savoir que tu t'es arrêté, lorsqu'il reviendra de son travail.''

Sandy la regarda durant un long moment, avant de hocher la tête et de se tourner pour partir. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le Lieutenant, car elle semblait plutôt tendue et à cran. Et son excuse que Jack était 'occupé' était devenue plutôt fréquente durant les dernières années. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas ces occasions où Jack était apparemment ailleurs, Sandy l'aurait vu bien plus souvent. Non seulement ça, mais quand il avait vu Jack, l'Esprit de l'Hiver avait été juste un peu trop jovial.

Sandy était sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais en même temps il ne voulait questionner le problème au cas où ça le fasse empirer. Alors à la place, il vola vers le nord pour aller à la réunion annuelle, et il était à mi-chemin quand le signal de lumières entra en vue. Il avait bien anticipé, et il arriva à l'atelier en premier. Pourtant quand Bunny arriva, son humeur semblait plutôt mauvaise, ce qui incidemment avait été de même à chaque réunion durant les années passées.

Le Gardien des Rêves commençait à voir un motif.

Il attendit à travers les rapports habituels, combattant pour ne pas s'endormir en ennui, ce qui était en soi-même un exploit considérant que rien de ce qui était dit était différent de ce qui avait été dit l'année précédente. Pas vraiment. Ce fut seulement quand North et Bunny étaient sur le point de se lancer dans leur dispute habituelle 'quel est le plus important, Pâques ou Noël?', qu'il jeta une petite boule de sable de rêves sous le nez de Bunny pour attirer son attention.

Bunny se tourna pour lui faire face, fronçant les sourcils.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Sandy?''

Sandy dessina une image de Bunny; penché en avant avec les bras croisés, et grondant. Il la fit suivre d'un point d'interrogation, et ce fut Tooth qui hocha la tête.

''Bon point. Bunny a été plus grognon que d'habitude durant les quelques dernières réunions. Bunny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?''

Tous les trois le regardèrent, Bunny hésita mais céda et commença à grommeler.

''C'est ce fichu Jack Frost. Le Pâques après que j'ai chahuté son Lieutenant, il m'a tendu une embuscade et a gelé mes oreilles ensemble. Mais, je me suis dit que je le méritais, alors j'ai laissé faire. L'année suivante, il l'a encore fait. Même chose, lieu différent, comme s'il savait où j'allais me montrer et était assis là à m'attendre. Encore, j'ai laissé glisser, pensant qu'il voulait juste s'assurer de s'être bien fait comprendre... Mais ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait. Il a gelé mes oreilles, à chaque Pâques depuis les onze dernières années!''

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que North s'éclaircisse la gorge.

''… Je sais.''

Bunny le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

''Attends, tu savais?!''

North haussa les épaules.

''Bien sûr je sais, Jack a été sur Liste des Vilains chaque année depuis nous avons fait erreur avec Marzanna, mais tu n'es pas seul à qui il cause problèmes.''

Sandy dessina un nouveau point d'interrogation, et North expliqua.

''Première année, étaient juste oreilles de Bunny qui l'ont mit sur liste. Année suivante, liste des 'mauvaises actions' de Jack faisait toute une page. Troisième année, cinq pages... Quatrième année, neuf. Cinquième année, après que mauvaises actions aient fait douze pages de liste, j'ai changé magie des Listes qui suivent ce qu'immortels font pour ne plus écrire actions de Jack. Il bouchait sort, et presque fait arrêter de fonctionner Listes pour enfants. A pris quatre jour pour réparer Listes pour immortels. Jack a été sur Liste des Vilains chaque année depuis, probablement pour mêmes raisons, même si je ne peux plus savoir.''

Tooth le regardait en choc absolu.

''Jack a fait l'équivalent de douze pages de mauvaises actions sur la Liste des Vilains? Comment?''

North haussa de nouveau les épaules.

''Toujours commençait même époque, Pâques. Oreilles de Bunny étaient premières chaque année, mais après première année ça commençait aussi à enregistrer Jack causait problèmes à Esprits du Printemps. Pas Lieutenants du Printemps, jamais ennuyé aucun d'eux, juste Légendes du Printemps et quelques Immortels de la Nature du Printemps qui ne servent pas Ariko. Tour préféré semblait être geler pied ou habit au sol ou objet. Choses mesquines, vraiment, mais fait beaucoup.''

Pendant que Tooth continuait à regarder, et Bunny commençait à grommeler, Sandy laissa sortir un sifflement silencieux. Il avait réalisé qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Jack, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Il garda son impatience contenue jusqu'à ce que les dernières plaisanteries d'adieu soient finies, avant de repartir en ligne droite au Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Encore une fois ce fut Marzanna qui le salua, mais cette fois il savait au moins en partie pourquoi elle était sur les nerfs. Et lui, plutôt littéralement, il épela ce qu'il avait appris à la réunion.

Marzanna tressaillit quand elle eut fini de lire les mots de sable sur sa tête, et acquiesça en réponse à la question sur Jack causant des problèmes.

''Oui, oui il l'a fait... Bunnymund, bien qu'étant un peu un ermite, parle toujours à beaucoup de Légendes du Printemps et est aimé d'eux. Il leur a parlé de son altercation avec Jack, et après ça ces Légendes ont commencé à me harceler ainsi que les autres Lieutenants de l'Hiver. Jamais rien de physique, juste verbal, mais Jack l'a découvert. Il pense que Bunny aurait dû garder cet incident pour lui, et le blâme pour le trouble dont moi et les autres avons souffert... Même si ce trouble n'a duré que quatre ans avant que ça s'arrête complètement. Il a ennuyé toutes ces Légendes, assez pour qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'énerver davantage.''

Sandy dessina '5ème année' et une image de douze pages de la Liste des Vilains, et Marzanna tressaillit de nouveau.

''Jack est, pour la plupart, très mature. Il doit l'être, parce qu'il est l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Mais il semble que, quand il est énervé par d'autres causant des problèmes à ses amis, la partie de sa personnalité qui le rend marrant et joyeux si souvent, le fait aussi devenir un peu... enfantin.'' Elle grimaça à présent. '' Il a évacué une colère mesquine sur les Légendes du Printemps, et Bunnymund, depuis lors. Je pense que c'est aussi en partie nourri par sa frustration à échouer à utiliser son pouvoir à l'extérieur de son médium de glace et de neige, mais il a refusé toutes nos suggestions de te demander de l'aide à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il veut te surprendre, après l'avoir compris tout seul.''

Sandy soupira silencieusement, secouant sa tête, avant de se désigner, puis elle, et alors une image d'elle le menant à Jack.

Marzanna acquiesça et lui fit signe de suivre.

''Il est par ici, dans une des cavernes basses. C'est là où il va quand il est énervé mais ne veut pas que quiconque le voit.''

Elle mena Sandy vers un tunnel étroit, qui s'inclinait vers le bas raidement. Assez vite, ils furent si profondément dans le glacier que s'il n'y avait pas la lueur ambiante qui émanait de tous les murs du sanctuaire, l'obscurité aurait été totale. Ce fut là qu'ils trouvèrent Jack, assit dans une petite cave avec le dos tourné face au tunnel. Il était, de façon plutôt évidente, en train de ruminer.

Sandy regarda Marzanna et indiqua qu'elle devrait partir, et il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien hors de vue avant d'approcher Jack et de le tirer de son perchoir glacé en utilisant un fouet de sable.

Jack cria en choc alors qu'il était étalé par la manœuvre, et alors Sandy procéda à le gronder avec de nombreuses images de Bunny et d'autres Légendes du Printemps, agitant le doigt en réprimande, et fronçant les sourcils en profonde désapprobation. La tirade dura cinq bonnes minutes, avec Jack totalement sans voix durant toute la chose, avant que Sandy fasse demi-tour et le laisse là sans ajouter un mot.

Le petit homme doré se hâta de sortir du sanctuaire et vola au nord en direction du Pacifique où la maison de Bunny pouvait être trouvée sous le sol d'une élévation sur les côtes sud.

Le Terrier défiait le paysage ouvert qui se trouvait au-dessus, en contraste complet de ces grands panoramas. Ici, aucune caverne en-dehors de celle au centre ne faisait plus de quarante-cinq mètres de long, et tout était relié par une collection complexe et déroutante de tunnels. Il y avait très peu de terre nue où que ce soit, car de l'herbe luxuriante et de la mousse couvraient la plupart du sol et des murs. Et pour le reste, il y avait pas mal de buissons, et plus que quelques fleurs qui étaient similaires de nombreuses façons à celles du monde extérieur, mais qui n'étaient très certainement pas ces fleurs.

Après tout, aucune fleur qui n'était pas faite par la magie du Lapin de Pâques ne pouvait produire des œufs qui contenaient du chocolat et qui marchaient sur de petites jambes. Aucune fleur en-dehors de celles présentes ici ne pouvait couvrir ces œufs avec des couleurs et des dessins que leur créateur avait choisi pour une année particulière.

Sandy n'eut aucun problème pour entrer dans le Terrier, même avec toutes les portes fermées et verrouillées, car une porte en particulier serait toujours ouverte pour lui et les autres Gardiens. C'était une règle tacite entre eux, qu'ils n'enferment jamais les autres hors de leur maison. Être incapable d'entrer pouvait causer des délais catastrophiques durant les urgences, bien qu'aucune ne soit arrivée depuis l'établissement de cette règle.

Du coup, Sandy entra dans le Terrier et suivit un des œufs-golems en pierre de Bunny après lui avoir dit qu'il devait lui parler. Il fallut cinq minutes pour traverser les tunnels jusque là où le Pooka se trouvait, et Bunny n'attendait certainement pas de visiteurs.

Parce qu'il portait les longues robes vertes qu'il portait habituellement chez lui, et il dormait sur un lit de mousse, ronflant bruyamment.

Sandy soupira à le trouver endormi, et en dépit d'avoir un dégoût de réveiller les gens, il localisa les lunettes que Bunny portait quand il bricolait des machines dans les parties les plus anciennes de sa maison, et les lui jeta.

Le correcteur visuel rebondit sur le côté de la tête du Pooka, le réveillant en sursaut et le faisant bondir pour se mettre debout, ou plutôt essayer. Ses pieds se prirent dans l'ourlet de sa longue robe, et il tomba à plat sur son visage à côté de son lit de mousse.

Quand il se redressa après quelques instants de tâtonnements, il fronça les sourcils envers Sandy et frotta son nez là où il y avait atterri dessus.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sandy? N'as-tu pas une règle à propos de ne pas réveiller les gens?''

Sandy haussa un sourcil et dessina alors une image de Bunny se faisant geler les oreilles par Jack.

''Tu sais pourquoi il le fait encore?''

À la question de Bunny, Sandy acquiesça et dessina une nouvelle image. Une de Bunny parlant à plusieurs Légendes du Printemps reconnaissables, qui partirent ensuite pour grommeler ensemble. Et alors il les montra en train de crier et embêter Yuki, Marzanna, Cernunnos et Zuě Hu. Dernièrement il dessina Jack, voyant cela, avant que la petite silhouette de sable commence à chasser les Légendes loin de ses Lieutenants.

Sandy désigna alors Bunny, avec une grande emphase, et le Gardien de l'Espoir regarda.

''Je... Oui, j'ai parlé à quelques-unes de mes connaissances, mais j'ignorais qu'elles avaient décidé de causer des problèmes aux Lieutenants de Jack! Tu dis qu'il me blâme pour leurs actions?''

Sandy acquiesça comme Bunny grognait et pliait ses oreilles en arrière.

''Je vais l'admettre, les Légendes du Printemps auxquelles j'ai parlé étaient plutôt outragées à ce qu'elles décrivaient comme 'une façon terrible de traiter un Gardien', mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles iraient causer des problèmes. Par comparaison, les Lieutenants du Printemps, qui se sont arrêtés après avoir entendu les rumeurs, n'étaient pas compatissants du tout pour ce que j'avais enduré. Ils sont venus pour aucune autre raison que pour pointer que j'ai été chanceux et que Jack a été positivement doux dans ce qu'il a fait. Apparemment, si j'avais énervé un des autres Esprits des Saisons de cette façon, j'aurais été tellement roué de coups que j'aurais eu de la chance de me réveiller à temps pour Pâques.''

Sandy créa une nouvelle image, de Bunny allant voir Jack, et le mot 'excuse'. Bunny secoua immédiatement la tête avec véhémence.

''Oh non, pas moyen! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ces Légendes du Printemps étaient idiotes, à causer des problèmes. Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser?'' Il fronça les sourcils. ''Comment as-tu découvert tout ça, d'abord? Tu ne savais même pas que Jack se vengeait sur ces Légendes avant la réunion il y a quelques heures.''

Sandy dessina une image basique d'une cave sous un glacier, avec le symbole du flocon de neige du Sanctuaire d'Hiver en-dessous, et alors lui-même volant dans un tunnel pour y entrer. Il se montra ensuite parlant à Marzanna.

Bunny regarda.

''Attends, tu es le bienvenu dans un des Sanctuaires Saisonniers?'' Sandy se dessina ainsi que Jack, avec le mot 'amis', et Bunny fut bouche-bée. ''Quoi? Tu es ami avec ce gars?!''

Sandy le désigna de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils, et écrivit encore 'excuse', mais Bunny lui tourna le dos et retourna à son lit.

''Oublie ça, Sandy! Je m'en moque s'il est ton ami, je ne vais pas m'excuser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait!''

Le Marchand de Sable flotta là, lui jetant un regard noir, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'il claque figurativement la porte du Terrier pour retourner au Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Il avait fait de son mieux pour arranger une trêve, mais il doutait que Jack arrête de geler les oreilles de Bunny chaque année jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une excuse. Ce qui signifiait que Bunny ferait mieux de s'habituer à être piégé à Pâques, parce que à moins que Jack décide éventuellement de laisser tomber, le Pooka n'allait pas connaître la paix avant un long moment.

Et Jack n'allait pas sortir de sur la Liste des Vilains non plus.

Quand Sandy arriva au sanctuaire une fois de plus, ce fut un Esprit de l'Hiver plutôt puni qui l'attendait dans le palais de glace. Jack semblait décidément penaud comme il était assis dans l'antichambre qu'il avait depuis longtemps fourni avec des chaises et des tables confortables si jamais il voulait accueillir des invités. Il avait aussi du chocolat chaud qui attendait, gardé au chaud sur le petit poêle dans le coin.

Il alla immédiatement en chercher deux tasses quand Sandy entra, et les posa sur la plus petite table avant qu'ils s'installent dans les chaises l'un en face de l'autre.

''Je um... Je suis désolé, d'avoir été un idiot. Tu avais raison, j'étais plutôt mesquin. J'aurais dû arrêter de les ennuyer, quand ils ont arrêté de harceler mes Lieutenants. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, mais ils ont fait pleurer Yuki, et j'ai juste... J'ai laissé tout ça prendre des proportions trop importantes comme un orage qui se nourrit de trop de vent chaud.''

Sandy dessina une image de Bunny s'excusant auprès de Jack, mais alors il traça une ligne dessus et secoua la tête. Jack renifla à cela.

''Alors tu lui as dis qu'il devrait s'excuser pour la rumeur qui a commencé tous ces problèmes, mais il ne voit pas en quoi il est responsable de ce que ces Légendes ont fait... Bien, nous verront ce qu'il en pensera lorsque j'aurais gelé ses oreilles quelques fois de plus.''

Sandy roula les yeux à ceci, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. À la place il se renseigna sur les efforts de Jack, et les échecs, pour répandre sa capacité à donner de l'amusement et de la joie.

Les épaules de Jack s'affaissèrent à cela, et il regarda dans sa tasse de chocolat.

''D'abord j'ai essayé de garder le pouvoir séparé, à ce stade où c'est juste de la lumière au-dessus de ma main, avant que je la combine avec une boule de neige ou un flocon de neige. Mais peu importe ce que je fais, tout ce que j'obtiens c'est de la poudre de glace, ce qui est inutile. Alors j'ai essayé de faire de la glace qui ne fondrait pas dans les climats chauds, mais tout ce que j'ai eu c'était un bloc qui gelait instantanément tout ce qui le touchait, donc je ne peux pas vraiment utiliser ça sur des enfants, n'est-ce pas? J'ai réessayé la première approche, mais je n'arrive encore à rien même après des années d'essais. Je veux quelque chose qui se mélangera bien avec ce que tu fais, ton sable de rêves, mais tout ce que j'ai essayé va soit fondre là où il ne fait pas froid, soit juste geler ton sable.''

Une voix s'éleva de près de la porte, où Marzanna était appuyée contre l'embrasure, écoutant. Elle avait un sourire d'ironie sur le visage.

''Tu sais, si tu avais pensé à demander de l'aide, plutôt que de tous nous repousser, nous aurions pu t'aider.'' Elle s'approcha, s'arrêtant près de la table mais ne s'y asseyant pas. ''Tu veux combiner ton pouvoir avec celui du Marchand de Sable, pour que son sable de rêves puisse atteindre les Enfants Effrayés. Correct?'' Jack acquiesça, et elle soupira comme si ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire aurait dû être évident. ''Alors si tu avais demandé, tu aurais appris que le sable de rêves n'est pas vraiment du sable. Ça ressemble juste à du sable. C'est le pouvoir des rêves incarné dans une forme physique qui a été envisagé par son créateur. Ai-je raison, Marchand de Sable?''

Sandy hocha la tête, et dessina une image d'une étoile filante et de petits points de lumière qui étaient laissés sur son passage. Il désigna ces lueurs, et sourit, et Jack commença à comprendre.

''Tu as basé la forme du sable de rêves sur la poussière d'étoiles?'' Sandy sourit, le confirmant, et Jack se mit à rire. ''Alors si je veux faire en sorte que mon pouvoir devienne quelque chose qui se mélange au tien, je dois juste faire la même chose! Mon pouvoir de joie ne reste pas stable sans une forme physique, mais tout ce qu'il connaît ce sont la neige et la glace alors c'est ce qu'il continue à choisir! Mais la poussière d'étoiles n'est pas froide, et ne fond pas, donc si je façonne mon pouvoir comme de la poussière d'étoiles, je peux l'envoyer partout peu importe la saison ou le climat!''

Jack commença à s'agiter en excitation, renversant presque sa tasse, avant que Sandy le touche avec un pincée de sable de rêves pour le calmer. Et alors le travail débuta, les deux finissant leur boisson, avant que Sandy dépose une pile de sable de rêves au milieu de la table pour que Jack puisse la toucher et examiner sa forme, puis l'Esprit de l'Hiver se mit alors à essayer de la copier.

Il visualisa le flux et reflux du sable de rêves de Sandy, la façon dont il brillait et tourbillonnait dans l'air avec sa propre lumière. Les deux restèrent assis dans cette pièce durant plusieurs jours, avec Marzanna allant et venant pour observer entre ses Devoirs de Fonte habituels. Il y eut même quelques caprices frustrés de la part de Jack, avant qu'il réussisse enfin avec l'aide de Sandy.

Quelques petites lueurs flottèrent au-dessus de la main ouverte de Jack, brillant d'une couleur bleue comme ses premières tentatives, mais cette fois elles semblaient solides. Osant à peine respirer, il augmenta la quantité de pouvoir au-dessus de sa main, le poussant et menant cet assemblement de grains lumineux à devenir un tourbillon de particules brillantes.

Sandy regarda avec une fascination identique comment Jack approchait sa création plus près de son visage pour mieux voir. Et alors, avec un petit sourire, il ajouta encore plus de pouvoir et le dirigea pour couler en une boucle autour de sa main. Les particules bleues-blanches obéirent, devenant un serpentin qui ressemblait à une version blanche du sable de rêves en-dehors de sa couleur et du fait que ça ne ressemblait pas à du sable. À la place c'était une poudre fine plutôt que des grains de sable, et ça s'avérait bien plus dur à contrôler que Sandy le faisait paraître quand il utilisait son sable de rêves.

Cela fut prouvé quand Jack tenta d'envoyer un serpentin de son pouvoir de l'autre côté de la pièce, et à la place il en prit une bouffée chaotique en plein visage. C'était une chance qu'il soit immunisé aux effets de son propre pouvoir, ou il aurait été allongé au sol dans une crise de rires.

Les particules tombèrent au sol autour de lui alors que sa concentration était brisée, puis il essaya de les faire disparaître avec une pensée et elles fondirent en des lueurs bleutées fanées. Après plusieurs tentatives supplémentaires pour diriger un serpentin dans la pièce, Jack se contenta éventuellement de remplir une petite bourse avec sa nouvelle création avant que Marzanna parle avec amusement.

''Tu devrais l'appeler 'poussière de givre'. C'est fait par Jack Frost ***** , et quand tu la tombes au sol ça donne l'impression que tu n'as jamais appris ce qu'est un balais.''

Jack lui envoya un rictus pour cela, puis il sourit.

''Je pourrais objecter à cette remarque, mais j'aime le nom.'' Il se tourna vers le Marchand de Sable. ''Sandy, pouvons-nous aller voir si ça fonctionne? Voir si nous pouvons la mélanger avec ton sable de rêves pour aider les Enfants Effrayés?''

Il y avait une note de supplication dans ces mots; le besoin inexprimé et désespéré de Jack de prouver qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de vraiment utile pour les Gardiens, et pour tous les enfants du monde. Qu'ils vivent dans des lieux froids ou chauds, à n'importe quelle époque de l'année.

Sandy comprenait ce besoin, il l'avait vu chez les trois autres Gardiens durant leurs premières années dans leurs rôles. Et alors lui et Jack se dirigèrent vers le nord de la Russie, le seul endroit où l'Hiver du Nord avait encore sa dernière prise au Nord du Monde.

Les deux attendirent sur les toits de Moscou que la nuit arrive, et ils se mirent alors à fouiller les rues pour un enfant qui n'aurait pas été atteint par le sable de rêves à temps.

Quand ils trouvèrent un Enfant Effrayé, une jeune fille cachée sur le pas d'une porte, Jack donna la bourse à Sandy qui prit alors une pincée de la poussière à l'intérieur et la tint dans sa main. Il conjura alors du sable de rêves, qui devint d'un doré plus pâle avec la poussière de givre s'y mêlant, et il l'envoya vers l'enfant.

Ils regardèrent tous deux en retenant leur souffle, guettant le moment où le sable de rêves allait rechigner et serait incapable d'atteindre la fille à cause du Toucher des Fearlings. Mais alors, après la plus insignifiante des pauses, le sable de rêves tourna autour de la tête de la fille et une lueur bleue s'installa sur son visage. Elle soupira, sourit, et le sable devint un rêve au-dessus d'elle.

Deux secondes plus tard, Jack criait de toute la force de ses poumons, avant que Sandy le fasse rapidement taire et la voix de l'Esprit de l'Hiver tomba instantanément en un murmure extatique.

''Ça a marché! Maintenant j'ai juste besoin de ton aide pour être capable de l'envoyer comme tu fais avec ton sable de rêves!''

Sandy enlaça Jack en félicitations et avec une excitation similaire, avant de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme. Il dessina une image d'une île de sable, avec des sentiers ondulés en partant comme la queue d'une comète, et fit signe à Jack de le suivre. Quel meilleur endroit pour apprendre à manipuler la 'poussière d'étoiles' que l'île même qui avait été une étoile filante? Ils partaient vers l'Île du Sable de Rêves, la maison de Sandy, le Gardien des Rêves.

 *** J'espère ne pas vous offenser avec cette note mais elle est destinée aux personnes qui, comme moi il y a quelques années, ne comprennent pas un mot d'anglais, littéralement. 'Frost' signifie 'givre', d'où le jeu de mots effectué par Marzanna.**


	36. Un Rêve de Ce qui Fut

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour! Eh oui, cette fois le chapitre sort tôt, c'est parce que je travaille en nocturne ce soir donc je ne pourrais le publier à l'heure habituelle (qui n'est jamais fixe en-dehors du fait que c'est toujours après 21h00). Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, on découvre comment Jack et Sandy s'associent pour que notre Esprit de l'Hiver préféré puisse manipuler sa poussière de givre correctement.**

 **IMPORTANT!** **Je ne publierai plus de chapitre jusqu'au 8 janvier 2018. Je compte prendre un peu de temps pour avancer sur la traduction (je n'ai plus qu'une quinzaine de chapitres d'avance) et j'aimerais souffler aussi un peu. Je vais donc profiter des vacances pour faire une pause dans la publication. J'espère que ça ne vous contrarie pas trop.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes, on se revoit l'année prochaine! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Un Rêve de Ce qui Fut

Ils volèrent tous deux vers le sud de la Russie, sur les Himalaya, sur les jungles d'Inde et au-delà du Palais des Dents. Continuant jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'Océan Indien, et tournant au sud-ouest vers là où plus d'un millier de petites îles se regroupaient en deux longues chaînes d'atolls à travers un bras de mer peu profond.

Au bout le plus au sud de cette chaîne, sur la dernière des crêtes de mer qui retenaient ces îles, se trouvait une dernière île qui était protégée par magie. Cachée du monde, même des gens vivant sur cette chaîne d'îles, à moins que l'on sache quoi chercher exactement, et où.

Jack regardait avec étonnement alors que lui et Sandy descendaient vers l'Île du Sable de Rêves, dont les sentiers ondulés brillaient dans la lumière du soleil. Dans le lagon que ces sentiers formaient, des sirènes sautaient, batifolaient et chantaient, et elles firent des signes de la main et des sourirent aux deux immortels qui passèrent en hauteur. Et à la destination de la paire, l'endroit où tous les sentiers de l'île se rassemblaient tout au bout, se trouvait un délicat château de sable qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir été construit sur les dunes, mais avait plutôt poussé hors d'elles.

Sandy atterrit en premier, écartant ses bras en bienvenue à sa maison comme Jack se posait également. Ce fut seulement alors que l'Esprit de l'Hiver réalisa que l'île n'était pas faite de sable, mais plutôt de la même chose qui avait inspiré la forme du sable de rêves de Sandy.

Jack haleta comme ses pieds nus la touchaient, et il sentit le picotement de la magie à travers la plante de ses pieds. Il s'accroupit pour en ramasser une poignée et la laissa s'écouler entre ses doigts.

''Cet endroit tout entier est fait de poussière d'étoiles?''

Sandy acquiesça et fit signe à Jack de le suivre à l'intérieur du petit château de sable. La tête de Jack toucha presque le plafond à l'intérieur, mais l'endroit tout entier était construit pour quelqu'un ayant la taille du Marchand de Sable. Ce fut lorsque la porte fut refermée, et qu'il ait eu le temps d'observer la pièce principale pratiquement vide, que la prochaine chose que vit Jack fut la boule de sable de rêves qui l'endormit.

Sandy rigola alors qu'il attrapait Jack avec un nuage de sable de rêves, et le formait en un lit confortable avant de s'installer sur son propre nuage. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, soupira, et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil.

Pour Jack, le moment après qu'il fut touché, il se tint dans ce qu'il devinait être un rêve. C'était une forêt, tout comme celle dans sa vallée, et elle était couverte de neige. Il était sur le point de commencer à explorer quand quelque chose sembla l'attraper et le tirer hors de cette dimension. Et alors il se trouva en un lieu entièrement nouveau et complètement différent, regardant par-dessus des collines verdoyantes couvertes d'herbe et de fleurs qui scintillaient de magie, vers une magnifique ville de tours en cristal blanc. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait un ciel comme il n'en avait jamais vu, bleu comme en plein jour proche de l'horizon, avant de devenir d'un indigo profond au-dessus de là où il était parsemé d'innombrables étoiles et de trois lunes.

Il laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

''Whoa... Où suis-je?''

''À l'intérieur de mon Paysage de Rêves.''

Jack se tourne brusquement vers là où Sandy se tenait derrière lui. Il cligna alors.

''Attends, tu viens juste de parler! Tu ne parles jamais, tu as seulement fait une exception quand tu m'as fait prêter serment, parce que c'était une occasion très importante.''

Sandy sourit et haussa les épaules.

''Je ne parle pas dans le monde éveillé, pour ne jamais courir le risque d'éveiller des enfants de leurs rêves. Mais ce n'est pas le monde éveillé, et la seule personne qui m'entend ici, c'est toi. Je pensais que ça pourrait être mieux pour te donner ta première leçon, sans avoir à te forcer à essayer de comprendre mes instructions si je devais les mimer.''

Jack le fixa du regard.

''Alors c'est un rêve? Ton rêve?''

Sandy flotta pour être au niveau des yeux de Jack, et avança pour regarder ce royaume surnaturel.

''Tous les gens ont un royaume interne, un Paysage de Rêves qui les représente ainsi qui leurs origines. Le tien est une forêt, comme celle où tu as grandi, et elle est couverte de neige en représentation de ton statut en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver. Ceci est mon Paysage de Rêves, et il montre également l'endroit où j'ai passé mes années d'enfance.''

Jack regarda aussi, et se mit à froncer les sourcils.

''Mais ça ne ressemble en rien à la Terre.''

''C'est parce que ce n'est nulle part sur la Terre.''

Le bégaiement choqué de Jack résonna dans l'air, et il regarda Sandy.

''Tu n'es pas de la Terre?''

Sandy se mit à sourire ironiquement.

''Tu savais déjà que Pitch, Mère Nature et l'Homme de la Lune ne sont pas de la Terre. Est-ce que ça te surprend vraiment de découvrir que je viens aussi d'un autre lieu dans le cosmos? Et en fait, il y en a deux autres en-dehors de nous quatre. Bunnymund, qui est le derniers des Pookas, une race qui voyageait entre de nombreux mondes et qui aidait à former la vie dessus là où elle se serait autrement débattue. Et puis il y a celui qui sert en tant que messager et garde du corps de Tsar Lunar, Nightlight. Nightlight a gardé Pitch piégé et immobile durant d'innombrables millénaires, après son attaque sur Tsar Lunar et le crash du Galion des Cauchemars, jusqu'à ce que le destin conspire pour les libérer tous deux de cet état. Pitch n'est au large et en liberté sur Terre que depuis un peu plus de deux siècles, même si certains des Fearlings la parcourent depuis avant que la Race Humaine soit dans son enfance. Ce fut quand l'humanité commença à rêver, et à connaître les cauchemars, que je suis arrivé.''

Jack fut sans voix à la révélation de son ami, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'agrandissent en réalisation.

''L'étoile filante, qui est devenue ton île. Tu étais sur cette étoile quand elle est tombée?''

''À l'intérieur, en fait, mais c'est pratiquement la même chose.'' Sandy soupira. ''J'ai sommeillé, attendant dans cette étoile pendant des éternités avant que finalement l'Homme de la Lune l'appelle à ton monde. Depuis la chute de l'Âge Doré.''

Ils regardaient tous deux la ville distante à présent, et Jack fit un pas en avant comme s'il voulait la toucher.

''Alors c'est comme ça qu'était ta maison, durant l'Âge Doré? C'est beau.''

Sandy sourit tristement.

''Ça l'était... Cette ville que tu vois était la Capitale du Royaume Lunar, qui était gouverné par les parents de l'Homme de la Lune, les Lunanoff. L'Univers était un endroit magnifique, mené par les Familles de Constellations qui possédaient une magie stupéfiante, qui les rendait immortels, mais qu'ils passaient de génération en génération plutôt que de la convoiter et de s'y accrocher égoïstement. Ils pouvaient offrir une pincée de ce pouvoir à d'autres, créant les Immortels Majeurs et Mineurs qui servaient les gens et les mondes sous la protection des Constellations, en tant que protecteurs et guides. Ils étaient très sages, et l'Âge Doré naquit et fleurit sous leurs soins... Mais dans un sens, ils étaient aussi très fous, et leur plus grande erreur fut une à laquelle je pris part.''

Jack le regarda, fronçant les sourcils en confusion.

''Que veux-tu dire?''

Les épaules de Sandy s'affaissèrent, et son expression s'emplit de regret.

''Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai découvert que je possédais un don très inhabituel. Quand je dormais, je n'ai jamais fait de cauchemars, parce que quand je dormais je savais toujours quand les Fearlings et les Pirates de Rêves étaient à proximité et me réveillais avant qu'ils puissent m'atteindre. Quand les Lunanoff ont appris pour mon don, ils m'ont fait venir vivre dans leur palais. C'était avant que leur fils naisse. Ils étaient attristés que les Fearlings et les Pirates de Rêves continuent à ruiner les vies, autrement brillantes, de tous les gens de tous les mondes sous la protection des Constellations. Eux et leurs pairs voulaient les attraper, et les emprisonner pour toujours, mais ça peut être très dur de trouver des choses sombres dans les vides sombres entre les étoiles.''

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent en compréhension.

''Tu les as aidé à tous les attraper... C'était grâce à toi qu'ils ont été capable de les emprisonner.''

Sandy inclina la tête avec honte.

''Je l'ai fait, et je l'ai fait avec une grande joie et de l'orgueil. Pourtant, dans notre ignorance commune de l'erreur que nous faisions, nous avons condamné l'Âge Doré à chuter. À l'intérieur de leur prison, les Fearlings ont dévoré les Pirates de Rêves et les ont transformé en leurs camarades. Loin de les affaiblir, en les emprisonnant, nous n'avons fait que reconnaître notre peur d'eux, l'avons embrassé, et cela les a rendu puissants au-delà de l'imagination. Et alors Tsar et Tsarina Lunanoff ont placé leur plus grand général, Kosmotis Pitchiner, pour garder la seule porte d'entrée ou de sortie de cette prison... Tu connais déjà le reste.''

À la vue de la douleur de Sandy, Jack tendit la main et tira le Gardien des Rêves dans un câlin.

''Ne te blâme pas. Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé, et rien ne peut le changer. Mais ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous assurer que la même erreur ne soit jamais commise ici sur ce monde. Nous nous occuperons des Fearlings, pas en les emprisonnant, mais en les privant de leur pouvoir. Nous ferons en sorte que personne n'ait plus jamais peur d'eux.''

Sandy sourit, rendant le câlin avec gratitude avant de se libérer.

''Tu as raison. Regretter le passé ne nous aidera pas à former les débuts d'un nouvel Âge Doré.''

Jack sourit, mais alors il inclina la tête.

''Mais attends, si tu peux sentir quand les Fearlings sont à proximité quand tu dors, alors pourquoi tu ne traques pas Pitch?''

L'expression de Sandy devint désabusée.

''J'ai abandonné cette capacité, quand j'ai accepté l'immortalité des Lunanoff à la chute de l'Âge Doré. À la place, j'ai demandé à ce que ça devienne un pouvoir pour donner des rêves, qui pourrait alors être utilisé pour protéger les gens de la malice des Fearlings. J'ai ensuite été placé dans une étoile filante, pour dormir et attendre jusqu'à ce que vienne le temps où je serais nécessaire.'' Il prit une profonde inspiration, et frotta ses mains d'une manière décidée. ''Mais assez d'histoires sur mon passé, il est temps que toi et moi nous mettions à travailler sur ton pouvoir. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici, après tout.''

Il agita une main, faisant apparaître une série d'anneaux flottants dans l'air, et envoya un filet de sable de rêves se faufiler entre eux en démonstration. ''C'est ce que tu vas devoir installer à ton sanctuaire, quelque chose comme ça, pour que tu puisses t'entraîner à diriger la poussière de givre dans l'air et autour des choses. Quand tu t'amélioreras, tu pourras augmenter le nombre d'anneaux. Une fois que tu auras atteint le point où ta portée sera plus grande que ton sanctuaire, tu pourras t'entraîner en Antarctique, mais seulement durant la journée. La lumière reflétée sur la glace et la neige est trop brillante près de la surface pour que des Fearlings s'y attardent et voient ce que tu fais. Ne prends pas de risques en t'entraînant la nuit.''

Jack grimaça.

''Ce qui signifie que pendant cinq mois de l'année, durant la Nuit Polaire, je ne serai pas du tout capable de m'entraîner à l'extérieur.''

Sandy le tapota sur le bras en guise d'avertissement.

''Je sais que ce sera frustrant, mais tu ne peux prendre de risques. Ce qui signifie que tu ne peux utiliser ta poussière de givre nulle part en-dehors de Burgess, non plus, et essaie d'utiliser ton pouvoir uniquement avec ta neige si tu le peux. Ça ne sert à rien de tenter le coup, puisque tu n'y seras que durant les Hivers du Nord de toute façon.''

Jack resta sur place, fronçant les sourcils et raide à la pensée des restrictions, avant de soupirer en résignation.

''Bien, je comprends... Essayons ça.''

Il tendit une main, créant un petit nuage de poussière de givre et essayant de l'envoyer à travers les anneaux comme Sandy. Il ne demanda pas comment il lui était possible d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ici dans le Paysage de Rêves de son ami, la réponse serait probablement quelque chose qui aurait du sens pour Sandy et aucun pour lui. Et il devint bientôt apparent que la même chose pouvait être dite concernant sa capacité à diriger sa poussière de givre comme Sandy le faisait avec le sable de rêves.

Parce que même si la méthode était entièrement instinctive et naturelle pour Sandy, c'est totalement incompréhensible pour Jack. La poussière de givre ne se comportait pas comme le sable de rêves. Elle ne 'se mettait pas à l'aise' chez les enfants, même quand il utilisait ses flocons de neige il devait penser où et sur quels enfants les faire atterrir. Faire ça pour des centaines de milliers d'enfants serait impossible.

À la fin de la leçon, Jack n'avait réussi à faire passer sa poussière de givre qu'à travers les deux premiers anneaux avant qu'elle se disperse en nuages de particules et échappe à son contrôle. Sa frustration était compréhensible, et Sandy fit de son mieux pour lui assurer qu'ils résoudraient le problème de la faire parvenir aux enfants lorsqu'il pourrait au moins l'approcher d'eux.

Il était clair que ça allait demander du temps à Jack, et beaucoup, avant qu'il maîtrise cette forme de son pouvoir. Mère Nature et l'Homme de la Lune avaient eu raison d'insister sur le secret. Au minimum, ça allait probablement prendre des décennies avant que Jack soit au stade où il pourrait manipuler son pouvoir sur une échelle suffisamment grande pour être efficace. Un fait dur à accepter pour l'Esprit de l'Hiver, étant donné la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait amener l'hiver à la moitié du monde en quelques heures s'il le fallait.

Mais, en un compromis qui réjouit Jack, Sandy promit de porter une bourse de poussière de givre avec lui. Pour la mélanger avec les rêves pour les Enfants Effrayés en ayant le plus besoin chaque nuit.

Des mois passèrent, avec Jack se rendant à l'Île de Sable de Rêves une fois par mois pour une session d'entraînement. Sandy avait fait une nouvelle pièce sous son château de sable, où un Miroir de Glace menant au Sanctuaire d'Hiver se trouvait. Il cessa d'entrer au sanctuaire d'aucune autre façon à partir de cet instant, pour que la fréquence des visites n'attire pas l'attention.

Mais il savait que le secret commençait à agacer le plus jeune Gardien.

Mais alors, trois ans après la première leçon, Jack arriva à travers le miroir en arborant un sourire malicieux. Et quand Sandy l'examina en perplexité, Jack secoua en rire silencieux et fit quelques formes avec sa poussière de givre sur sa tête.

C'étaient une horloge et un point d'interrogation, les mêmes images que Sandy utilisait pour demander 'je suis en retard?'.

Quand Sandy cligna en surprise, Jack se mit à rigoler à haute voix cette fois, et le Gardien de la Joie expliqua.

''Je pensais que tu es le seul qui parle de cette façon. Même les autres Gardiens doivent deviner pour te comprendre, tu ne peux juste leur parler de la façon dont je discute et passe du temps avec mes Lieutenants. Ça doit te faire sentir seul, non?'' Son sourire s'agrandit. ''Alors j'ai pensé que, peut-être, je pourrais apprendre à parler de la même façon. C'est un bon entraînement pour former ma poussière de givre, et si nous pouvons inventer un véritable langage en symboles que nous pouvons tous les deux utiliser, tu auras quelqu'un à qui parler qui pourra te comprendre correctement... Moi.''

Sandy le fixait toujours du regard, les yeux ouverts en grand qui commencèrent à briller de larmes. Quelques instants plus tard, Jack recevait un câlin, et il rigola de nouveau.

''C'était l'idée de Cernunnos en fait. Il semblerait qui lui et le reste de mes Lieutenants ont travaillé ensemble pour trouver une solution à mes problèmes avec la poussière de givre. Je pourrais ne jamais être aussi bon que toi pour diriger ma poussière comme tu le fais avec ton sable, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, parce que j'ai déjà des moyens de contourner ça... Avec mon Hall des Miroirs, j'ai juste besoin d'avancer ma portée à quelques centaines de kilomètres au mieux, et de là je peux tirer avantage de la tendance de la poussière de givre à exploser en nuages de poudre.''

Il tira une petite brise à travers l'air, souffla un peu de poussière de givre sur son chemin, et le vent la ramassa et l'emporta. ''Le Vent... Si je mélange la poussière de givre dans les courants aériens les plus bas du monde, les vents la porteront à tous les endroits où l'air peut aller, même à l'intérieur des bâtiments... Je n'ai pas besoin de cibler chaque enfant parce, comme une mise en place de chute de neige sur une région, je peux tous les cibler en même temps.''

Sandy se mit à sourire en enthousiasme, secouant la main de Jack en félicitations. Il était vraiment très content de voir la frustration être remplacée par de l'optimisme. Il détestait voir Jack abattu, ça ne correspondait pas du tout au Gardien de la Joie.

Comme s'il remarquait cette pensée non articulée, Jack grimaça en auto-dénigrement.

''Ça ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas encore un gros échec avec les filets de poussière de givre en ce moment. Depuis le mois dernier, je n'ai réussi à étendre ma portée qu'à un demi-kilomètre avec deux filets. Plus de filets que ça et ils m'explosent au visage. J'avais une douzaine de Lutins d'Hiver avec moi quand j'en ai essayé trois la dernière fois... Ils ont été aspergés de poussière de givre, et n'ont pas arrêté de rigoler pendant quatre heures.''

Sandy rit silencieusement à cela, et alors avec son propre sourire malicieux, il fit un geste 'chut' et leva les sourcils en questionnement.

Jack sourit en retour, comprenant, avant de crisper son visage en concentration et d'écrire, lettre par lettre, les mots 'jeu parlant!' en poudre bleue-blanche brillante au-dessus de sa tête.

Ils allaient beaucoup s'amuser dans les temps à venir, inventant le seul langage au monde que Toothiana ne connaîtrait pas. Et pour Sandy, une chance de bavarder et partager des ragots s'ouvrait devant lui, quelque chose qu'il estimait comme étant le plus beau cadeau que Jack pouvait lui donner.

Parce qui a vraiment de mots parlés pour exprimer une amitié comme la leur?


	37. Adieu à un Fondateur

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **BONNE ANNÉE! Bonne santé à tous et à toutes. J'espère que ce début d'année a été bon pour vous et que la suite sera meilleure. J'espère également que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.**

 **Je commence cette année en publiant un chapitre plutôt triste. Ce n'est pas fait exprès, c'est juste la suite. C'est tout de même un chapitre important car c'est la dernière apparition d'un personnage qui a eu une grande importance pour la légende de Jack.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Adieu à un Fondateur

Le jour avait commencé comme n'importe quel jour durant l'Hiver du Sud, avec Jack étant éveillé d'une de ses siestes presque journalières par le son des carillons derrière le mur, qui affichait la date de début août 1851.

Il flotta hors de son lit de neige juste comme il le faisait toujours, et marcha vers le fauteuil près du Miroir de Glace. Il ne surveillait pas la ville autant qu'il en avait eu l'habitude, et bien qu'il se soucie de Burgess et des gens y vivant, il avait atteint un stade dans son immortalité où il voulait faire d'autres choses. Passer un peu plus d'une heure occasionnelle ici et là à regarder un peu des jours de Burgess, au lieu de l'amuser, ne faisait que l'irriter.

Alors il avait arrêté de regarder autant durant l'Hiver du Sud, et à la place attendait de s'y rendre en personne pour l'Hiver du Nord.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne vérifiait pas régulièrement sa famille. Une chose qu'il faisait toujours au moins deux fois par semaine était de vérifier la haute étagère dans la pièce principale de la maison actuelle de la famille. C'était là où les lettres lui étaient laissées ces jours-ci, assez haut pour qu'il puisse les prendre même s'il y avait des invités dans la maison. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'aligner le miroir avec le bout de l'étagère et glisser la lettre vers lui sans la ramasser.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de lettre, juste une petite note. Un fait qui était assez inhabituel pour lui faire froncer les sourcils alors qu'il la tirait prudemment le longe de l'étagère jusqu'à ce qu'elle traverse le miroir.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il la fixa du regard un moment et ses yeux s'agrandirent avant qu'il fonce hors du sanctuaire si vite qu'il laissa plusieurs Lutins d'Hivers secoués et surpris derrière lui.

Montant vers les courants aériens supérieurs, Jack appela.

''Vents, dites-moi où se trouve Achieng!''

Il fallu presque une minute avant qu'un courant de vent réponde, pour dire que l'Esprit de l'Été était actuellement près de la Grèce. Jack n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il se fit catapulter par les vents dans les couloirs supérieurs pour atteindre sa vitesse optimale.

Il descendit seulement quand il passa sur la Mer Méditerranée, et même alors uniquement jusqu'au seuil invisible de froid absolu que les autres Esprits des Saisons ne pouvaient franchir. Il demanda ensuite aux vents de la trouver, et de lui dire qu'il devait lui parler de façon urgente.

Quand elle arriva une heure plus tard, elle fronçait les sourcils en ennui. Quelque chose qui se reflétait dans son ton.

''Que fais-tu là, Frost? Tu n'as rien à faire là où l'Été a prise. Ta saison est dans le Sud du Monde en ce moment.''

Jack descendit, son expression solennelle.

''Je voulais te demander une faveur. Lis ceci, et tu comprendras.''

Il tendit la note, qu'elle accepta prudemment. Elle cligna alors en surprise en lisant le contenu, et la rendit.

''Donc un homme du nom de Thaddeus, qui vit dans ta vallée, est mourant. Quelle faveur de ma part pourrait avoir le moindre rapport avec cela?''

''Je veux être présent, pour rendre mes respects dans ses derniers jours, mais c'est le milieu de l'Été du Nord à Burgess.'' Il fronça les sourcils. ''J'aurais pu y aller sans demander, mais j'ai choisi d'obtenir ton approbation d'abord. Au moins donne-moi un peu de crédit pour faire quelque chose selon les règles pour une fois.''

Achieng lui accorda un long regard, les sourcils levés.

''Je pourrais comprendre si c'était un des descendants de ta sœur, mais cet homme n'a aucun lien avec toi. Pourquoi es-tu si obstiné?''

Jack regarda la note, la tenant avec force.

''Parce que je lui dois une dette de gratitude. Quand lui et toutes ces nouvelles familles ont emménagé dans ma vallée, leurs habitudes et croyances auraient si facilement pu submerger et emporter celles des gens de mon village. Mais Thaddeus a embrassé les croyances du village quand elles lui furent montrées, et il s'est assuré que chaque famille qui le suivait depuis Kirktown adopte ces croyances également. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses efforts, j'aurais pu être oublié dans ma propre vallée. Tu pourrais ne pas chercher de croyants pour toi-même, mais les miens comptent beaucoup pour moi.''

L'Esprit de l'Été fronça légèrement les sourcils, restant silencieuse plusieurs instants avant de soupirer et de repousser une tresse errante derrière son oreille.

''En vérité il n'y a aucune règle qui dit que les Esprits des Saisons ne peuvent aller où ils veulent quand ils veulent, peu importe quelle saison domine là où ils vont. C'est plus un accord tacite que nous ne le faisons pas.'' Elle grimaça. ''Ou plutôt, c'était une chose sur laquelle Ariko a insisté dès la première fois où elle et moi nous sommes rencontrées après que je sois devenue l'Esprit de l'Été... Tu peux aller à Burgess durant l'Été du Nord, Jack, et je ne protesterai pas. Assure-toi juste de garder ton froid pour toi, et ne prend pas l'habitude de rester dans l'été trop souvent. Et ne laisse personne d'autre que ta famille te voir, ou Ariko va forcément découvrir cet accord et faire un caprice.''

Jack se mit à sourire.

''Merci!'' Il appela les vents, en préparation pour qu'ils le jettent en direction de Burgess. ''Tu as ma parole, il n'y aura pas ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de temps hivernal dans ma vallée pendant que j'y serais.''

Achieng le regarda tandis qu'il s'envolait, arborant une expression moyennement stupéfaite qu'il vit à peine avant que les vents le renvoient dans les courants aériens supérieurs. Mais il n'était pas vraiment dans un état d'esprit à s'appesantir sur le fait qu'elle lui avait plus ou moins dit qu'il pouvait rendre visite à sa famille quand il le voulait durant l'Été du Nord... Aussi longtemps qu'il n'exhibait pas qu'il se trouvait à Burgess, causait de problème, ou poussait sa chance et y allait trop souvent.

S'il y avait pensé, il aurait réalisé combien c'était surprenant qu'elle fasse cela. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle faisait un effort d'amitié honnête envers lui.

Oui, il y penserait plus tard, mais pour l'instant une tâche plus solennelle l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il fut à une distance raisonnable d'Achieng, Jack s'arrêta et créa un Miroir de Glace, et glissa ensuite à travers. Il émergea dans le cellier de la maison du chef de la famille Bennett, une position actuellement détenue par Grayham. Maintenant, il semblait, le temps était venu pour Thaddeus de suivre le père de Grayham, Gavin. L'homme qui avait été son camarade et adjoint du maire jusqu'à il y a neuf ans, et était mort à l'âge très respectable de soixante-quinze ans. Mais Thaddeus était allé bien plus loin que même Gavin ne l'avait pu, car ce n'était que maintenant que le temps le rattrapait, à l'âge de quatre-vingt un ans.

Les gens vivaient à présent plus longtemps qu'ils ne le faisaient quand Jack était jeune, mais même alors l'âge que le maire à la retraite avait atteint était exceptionnel. En y pensant, Thaddeus semblait déterminé à défier le poids de l'âge sur son corps. Rien que l'hiver dernier, il s'était évertué à montrer qu'il pouvait encore couper des bûches. Il avait donné l'impression de pouvoir tenir pour toujours... presque.

Jack sortit prudemment du cellier et entra dans la cuisine, la trouvant vide même s'il y avait des signes qu'un repas avait été mangé récemment. Il marcha au salon, toujours prudent au cas où il y ait des invités qui seraient surpris par une porte s'ouvrant apparemment seule, et ce fut là qu'il trouva Grayham assit près du feu réparant un trou dans une botte.

Grayham sursauta quand Jack s'éclaircit la gorge, et se leva rapidement en surprise quand il le vit.

''Jack, que fais-tu là? C'est le milieu de l'été!''

L'Esprit de l'Hiver soupira, et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte. Mais aussi nonchalante que la pose paraissait être, son expression était solennelle.

''L'Esprit de l'Été est au courant, et ça ne la dérange pas, aussi longtemps que je ne laisse pas les enfants de la ville savoir que je suis là. Je suis venu payer une dette de gratitude.''

À la mention claire de l'état de Thaddeus, Grayham soupira et indiqua que Jack devrait s'asseoir avant de faire de même. Bien que le mouvement provoqua une grimace, car à l'âge de soixante-et-un ans, Grayham approchait de la fin de ses années, et une vie de travail à l'extérieur pesait sur lui.

''Alors tu devras attendre jusqu'à ce que les enfants de la ville soient endormis. La petite-fille de Thaddeus, Amelia, s'occupe de lui. Je lui ai rendu visite tous les jours depuis qu'il est alité. Elle nous laissera entrer, même si l'heure est tardive.''

Jack acquiesça en compréhension, avant de prendre la botte et les matériaux de Grayham quand le vieil homme essaya de se remettre à la réparer. Jack le fit à sa place, et pour passer le temps et aussi en tant que distraction, mais son parent ne fit aucune remarque. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il pensait à un autre événement inévitable qui arriverait un jour dans les prochaines années.

Les morts tendaient à être soudaines, ou progresser trop rapidement pour qu'il arrive, ou durant une saison où il ne pouvait venir. En-dehors de sa sœur, Jack avait seulement été au chevet de trois autres mourants durant toutes ses années. Les membres de la famille faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour cacher les maladies longues, et ne le mettaient au courant des morts qu'après que ça soit arrivé. Ils détestaient lui rappeler combien ils étaient éphémères comparé à sa vie immortelle.

Et Jack n'avait pas protesté contre cela, parce que c'était assez dur de savoir qu'ils allaient mourir sans avoir à être là pour le voir arriver.

Les deux restèrent assis en silence pour le reste de l'après-midi, ne parlant pas même quand Grayham prit son repas du soir. Et alors, à près de dix heures du soir, ils se rendirent à la maison de Thaddeus.

Burgess était calme à cette heure, même si le ciel commençait juste à présent à s'assombrir et l'air était encore chaud. La chaleur mettait une tension sur Jack, même si ce n'était rien qui puisse le blesser. C'est juste qu'il n'avait jamais marché où que ce soit en été, pas même une fois, depuis avant qu'il devienne l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Le faire maintenant était incroyablement étrange pour lui, et le faisait se sentir incertain. Presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Achieng arrive en criant du ciel pour le gronder même s'il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Oui, peut-être que c'était ça. C'était mieux que d'admettre qu'il n'était simplement pas habitué à se trouver en un lieu durant l'été, plus maintenant. Le sentiment de le faire était un souvenir si distant qu'il ne se rappelait plus ce que ça faisait.

Lui et Grayham atteignirent la maison, et après avoir frappé à la porte et avoir attendu, une femme d'âge moyen ouvrit.

Amelia sourit quand elle reconnu Grayham, totalement ignorante de la présence de Jack, et elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

''Tu es un peu en retard aujourd'hui. Pas de problèmes à la maison, j'espère?''

Grayham entra, mais avant qu'elle puisse fermer la porte, il la maintint ouverte pendant quelques instants pour permettre à Jack d'entrer également. Et alors, en réponse à froncement de sourcils confus, il expliqua.

''Jack Frost est ici pour rendre hommage. Il est venu ici en été, pour Thaddeus.''

Amelia porta la main à sa bouche en surprise. Les Burgess, ceux qui vivaient en ville du moins, étaient les seuls qui savaient que les Bennett pouvaient voir Jack même en tant qu'adultes. Telles étaient la confiance et l'amitié que les familles partageaient.

''Jack Frost est ici pour voir mon grand-père?''

Grayham regarda Jack puis hocha la tête pour Amelia en confirmation.

''Je vais l'amener le voir, si tu veux bien préparer un peu de thé?''

''O-Oui, bien sûr. Je vais monter sous peu.''

Amelia se précipita dans le couloir vers la cuisine, et Grayham indiqua à Jack de le suivre dans les escaliers. Une fois en haut, il s'arrêta à l'extérieur d'une des portes et fit face à Jack.

''Thaddeus est très malade, et faible, et il se fatigue facilement.''

Jack soupira.

''Je ne suis pas un ignorant des effets du vieil âge, et je me rappelle combien il semblait vieux la dernière fois où je l'ai vu il y a juste quelques mois.''

Grayham posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

''Il ressemble très peu à comment il était alors... Il est si frêle, tu pourrais ne pas le reconnaître.''

À l'intérieur de la chambre, allongé dans le lit sous une fine couverture pour que la chaleur de l'été ne le gêne pas trop, Thaddeus ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il entendait des voix à l'extérieur de sa porte. Il soupira et grommela, irrité en dépit de son état. Il était mourant, et alors? Ce n'était pas une raison pour se tenir là, à parler de lui, comme si mourir vous rendait sourd.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ferma les yeux de nouveau. Sa voix âgée et affaiblie résonna, un murmure d'ennui rauque.

''Grayham Bennett, je ne suis pas encore assez malade pour que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas juste de l'autre côté de la porte et incapable de t'entendre. Il est tard, et je suis fatigué, alors qui que soit cette personne avec toi, ramène-le là où tu l'as trouvé. Je ne veux pas qu'un étranger entre ici pour me prendre en pitié.''

Grayham et Jack firent une pause juste sur le pas de la porte, se regardant l'un l'autre avant que l'Esprit de l'Hiver parle avec hésitation.

''Tu peux m'entendre, Thaddeus?''

Thaddeus grommela avant de répondre.

''Bien sûr que je peux, et par le son de ta voix, tu es un homme épouvantablement jeune, sans aucun doute en parfaite santé. Tout ce que je veux est un peu de paix dans mes derniers jours. Pars maintenant.''

Jack regarda Grayham de nouveau et haussa les épaules.

''Je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin d'un interprète.''

Grayham sembla confus.

''Comment est-ce possible?''

''J'ai appris de Sandy que parfois ça arrive. Quelques fois, quand une personne est proche de la mort, les nuages sont levés de sur ses yeux, le voile est levé de sur ses oreilles, et son esprit est ouvert à la vérité de l'invisible dans ses alentours. C'est rare, mais avoir un degrés de croyance ne serait-ce que partielle auparavant le rend plus probable.''

Thaddeus, les écoutant parler, craqua aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

''Si vous voulez bien arrêter de parler autant comme si je n'était pas là! Je vous ai dit de sortir!''

Il ouvrit les yeux, ayant l'intention de jeter un regard noir à son ami et à la seconde personne pas encore présentée, mais alors il se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'ils se posaient sur la silhouette à côté de Grayham. Un homme apparemment jeune et aux pieds nus avec des cheveux blancs comme la neige, des yeux comme le ciel hivernal le plus bleu, et étant vêtu de vêtements simples et d'une cape grise bordée de fourrure. Cette silhouette portait un bâton de bois noueux, recourbé au sommet comme un crochet de berger.

Un souffle de stupéfaction passa les lèvres de l'homme mourant.

''… Jack Frost... ''

Jack toucha l'épaule de Grayham en requête silencieuse pour être laissé seul dans la chambre. Grayham sortit et ferma la porte, puis Jack marcha vers le lit.

Une fois là, il sourit.

''Bonjour, Thaddeus... Je dois dire, je ne me serais jamais attendu à cela. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à être capable de te parler, vraiment, en face à face.''

Il appuya son bâton contre le mur et s'assit dans la chaise près du lit alors que Thaddeus tentait de comprendre.

''C'est l'été. Que fais-tu ici, durant la saison chaude?''

Jack soupira.

''J'ai reçu un message de Grayham, disant que tu étais mourant. Je savais alors que je devais venir.'' Il tendit une main, fermant des doigts froids sur la main frêle du vieil homme. ''Tu as fait tellement pour moi. Si tu n'avais pas été là et n'avais pas fait d'efforts, le village et ses croyances sur moi aurait été emporté par la vague de toutes les nouvelles familles qui t'ont suivi ici. J'aurais pu être oublié, mais tu as travaillé dur pour t'assurer que toutes ces nouvelles familles croient en moi. Tu as protégé la ville, et le village, et as été un élément clé pour les réunir. Je ne peux te remercier assez pour cela.''

Thaddeus sourit à ceci, son expression remplie d'orgueil.

''J'ai été honoré de faire cela pour toi. Tu as été une bénédiction pour cet endroit, et tu as amené une telle joie aux enfants d'ici.'' Il s'arrêta, pensif. ''Cependant, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi as-tu soudainement choisi de te montrer aux enfants du village il y a toutes ces années en arrière? Pourquoi as-tu choisi de devenir le protecteur de leurs maisons et familles durant les mois d'hiver? Toi, qui règne sur l'hiver partout en ce vaste monde. Pourquoi choisir de faire cela pour un petit village au milieu de nulle part?''

Jack sembla réfléchir à ceci, avant qu'un petit sourire tire le coin de sa bouche.

''Peux-tu garder un secret?''

Thaddeus rit faiblement à cela.

''Mon bon monsieur, je suis sur mon lit de mort. Je pense qu'à présent, aucun secret que tu me diras partira sûrement dans la tombe avec moi.''

Jack rit doucement puis soupira.

''J'ai choisi ce village, cette vallée, parce que c'était ma maison... C'est là où j'ai passé presque toute mon enfance. Jouant dans ces bois, faisant mes corvées, et aidant mon père avec notre petit troupeau de sept moutons.''

Les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent, l'implication de ces mots prenant racine.

''Tu vivais au village? Tu étais humain, mortel?''

Jack inclina la tête un peu, avant de regarder le ciel assombrit par la fenêtre, son regard distant.

''Je suis juste mort au bon endroit, au bon moment, et pour la bonne raison... Tombant à travers la glace de mon lac, tout en sauvant ma sœur de ce même destin. J'ai attiré l'œil de celui qui vit sur la Lune, et il m'a choisi pour devenir quelque chose de nouveau. Une seconde chance, et un nouveau genre de vie. Il m'a choisi pour devenir l'Esprit de l'Hiver, et j'ai été cela depuis lors. Mais je n'ai également jamais arrêté de veiller sur ma sœur pendant qu'elle était vivante, et ensuite ses descendants. Ils sont toujours ma famille, même maintenant.''

''Les Bennett...'' Thaddeus laissa échapper un seul rire doux à ceci, secouant la tête en étonnement. ''J'aurais dû deviner. Les Bennett ont toujours semblé en savoir bien plus que quiconque sur toi.'' Il regarda de nouveau Jack. ''Puis-je demander, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être immortel?''

L'expression de Jack devint désabusée.

''Ce n'est pas ce que les mortels s'imaginent. Ceux qui souhaitent et recherchent l'immortalité, s'attendant à ce qu'elle leur apporte du pouvoir, sont des fous. Ce n'est pas un cadeau, Thaddeus. Être immortel, c'est vivre tout en regardant le monde changer. Il grandi et change pendant que tu restes le même. Tu es forcé à regarder les gens, que tu aimes et apprécies, vieillir et mourir autour de toi. Tu es forcé à prendre de la distance, ou te retrouver éternellement à genoux à cause du deuil de chaque vie finie dont tu es témoin... Et tu te rappelles de toutes. Même quand un souvenir s'est fondu à l'arrière de ton esprit, il peut revenir sans avertissement et te troubler profondément.''

Thaddeus acquiesça en sombre compréhension.

''Je vois. Tu vis une vie dure, Jack Frost.''

''Jackson Overland.'' Jack sourit. ''C'est celui que j'étais avant, juste comme tous les autres immortels comme moi étaient quelqu'un avant. Certains d'entre nous endurent durant des âges innombrables, d'autres choisissent de disparaître après juste quelques décennies, mais nous étions tous quelqu'un. Choisis pour une tâche, ou pour remplir un besoin, jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment où nous décidons que nous sommes prêts à nous reposer. À passer dans cet autre endroit, où les esprits des hommes vont quand leur temps dans la vie mortelle est terminé.''

''Alors je pourrais encore te rencontrer, Jackson Overland. Dans l'après-vie.''

Jack fit une pause à cela, pensant à sa promesse de protéger les enfants du monde, toujours, et il soupira.

''Peut-être. Mais il faudra longtemps avant, je crois, que je sente que ma tâche est terminée. En fait, je ne pense pas que je considérerai jamais qu'elle soit finie, pas jusqu'à la fin de l'homme. J'aurais toujours un but, aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des enfants que je pourrais faire sourire.''

Il attendit une réponse, mais le vieil homme était tombé dans un sommeil épuisé. Mais il y avait un sourire sur le visage de Thaddeus.

Jack monta la veille durant toute la nuit, sauf quand il utilisa un Miroir de Glace pour contacter Marzanna afin de faire une requête. Au matin elle avait trouvé ce qu'il avait demandé, un bout de roche relativement plat qui était couvert de petits cristaux blancs d'un côté, et d'une croûte de sédiments sombres de l'autre. Ça venait de sa collection de morceaux similaires, qui lui avaient été donnés par Ombric ou trouvés par les Lutins d'Hiver au cours des années.

Elle faisait presque trente centimètres de largeur, et plus du double en longueur, mais son apparence grossière cachait ce qui se trouvait sous la surface. Jack utilisa prudemment ses pouvoirs pour fracturer les deux faces rudes, en créant de la glace à l'intérieur de la pierre le long de deux lignes parallèles. Et une fois qu'il eu jeté ces deux faces à travers un miroir, il reporta son attention sur la plaque d'agate bleue qui se trouvait sur ses genoux et commença à la polir avec de la glace.

Il travailla dessus toute la matinée, à travers les allées et venues d'Amelia et Grayham. Thaddeus se réveilla juste avant midi, et il regarda Jack pendant son repas que sa petite-fille lui apporta. Et alors lui et Jack parlèrent du passé, des histoires de choses qu'ils avaient vu et expérimenté, et pendant tout ce temps, les mains de Jack ne cessèrent jamais de bouger.

Au début de l'après-midi Jack avait rendu le devant de la plaque aussi doux et scintillant qu'un de ses miroirs, révélant dans toutes leurs gloires les lignes et lacets en couches de bleus et de blancs qui constituaient l'agate et lui donnaient son nom. ***** Jack se mit alors à travailler avec un seul doigt, traçant des schémas encore et encore sur la surface. Chaque passage était un acte délicat consistant à geler les parties de l'agate de la même façon dont il l'avait ouverte.

C'était presque le soir quand Thaddeus fit un commentaire sur ce que Jack faisait, d'un ton qui n'était ni résigné ni énervé.

''Tu fais un mémorial pour moi, n'est-ce pas.''

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Jack leva la tête pour le regarder et acquiesça.

''Je veux que les gens de Burgess se rappellent toujours tout le bien que tu as fait pour cet endroit, et pour moi.'' Il sourit. ''Je n'ai jamais essayé cela avant. Alors je ne peux dire si ce sera une œuvre d'art, ou un désastre.''

Thaddeus rit, sa bonne humeur devenant une crise de toux qui le laissa à court de souffle, mais il n'arrêta pas de sourire.

''Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi, plus que je ne pourrais jamais le dire, en étant ici durant mes derniers jours. Ce fut un honneur de croire en toi, Jack, et de te voir enfin.''

Jack hocha la tête.

''Oui, et ce fut un honneur de recevoir ta croyance, Thaddeus Burgess. Tu peux être confiant que les Bennett s'assureront que tu restes dans les mémoires juste comme ils le font pour moi. Tu pourrais avoir eu des débuts humbles, tout comme moi, mais tu es devenu ta propre sorte de légende. Cette ville ne sera jamais la même sans toi.''

''Ouais, elle ne sera jamais la même... Parce qu'elle continuera à devenir plus grande que tout ce à quoi j'ai été capable de l'élever.''

La porte s'ouvrit et Amelia entra.

''Grand-père, j'ai ton souper.''

Jack bougea de la chaise près du lit et se retira à celle dans le coin hors du chemin d'Amelia. Il resta là même après qu'elle ait soufflé les bougies et soit partie, avec Thaddeus s'étant endormi une fois de plus. La respiration du vieil homme guida le rythme auquel Jack continua de graver la plaque d'agate, jusqu'à une heure matinale quand les pauses régulières entre chaque infusion de glace devinrent une pause qui ne prit pas fin.

Jack leva la tête et regarda à travers la chambre sombre, là où Thaddeus était devenu immobile et silencieux, avant de reprendre tranquillement son travail sur la plaque.

À la lumière du matin, quand Amelia entra dans la chambre pour ouvrir les rideaux, son cri de douleur résonna peu après alors qu'elle se précipitait au côté de Thaddeus... Et alors elle vit ce qui avait été laissé sur la table près de son lit.

Une plaque de pierre bleue et blanche polie, avec des schémas lacés comme des flocons de neige qui ondulaient à travers. Au centre, situé sur un lit de lierre gravé et de fougères de Noël, se trouvait une image parfaite d'un Thaddeus plus jeune, endormi. Au-dessus de lui flottait Jack Frost, la tête inclinée en respect, avec son bâton dans ses mains serrées tenu en diagonale devant lui. Dernièrement, sous tout ça, se trouvaient quelques lignes de mots qui amenèrent des larmes de gratitude aux yeux d'Amelia pour ajouter à celles du deuil.

.~*~.

Ils t'ont montré un rêve

Tu écoutas leurs mots

Tu communiquas ce rêve à d'autres

.~*~.

Berge d'Hiver, ce que je suis

Mes remerciements sont à jamais tiens

Comme les Premières Neiges viennent chaque année,

pour poser mes fleurs gelées sur ton lieu de repos

.~*~.

Dors bien, Thaddeus Burgess,

et sache que je veillerai toujours sur ceux que tu laisses derrière

.~*~.

Jack Frost

.~*~.

Amelia ramassa la plaque et la tint près de sa poitrine, sanglotant alors que Jack glissait, invisible et silencieux, à travers un Miroir de Glace.

Ce fut depuis sa chambre dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver qu'il regarda les funérailles deux jours plus tard. Et quand le temps vint pour les premières neiges, et son retour à Burgess près de la fin de novembre, ce fut au cimetière qu'il se rendit en premier durant l'heure après l'aube. Là où Thaddeus avait été mis au repos à la place d'honneur au centre élevé du cimetière, et où une grande pierre angulaire avait été posée pour déclarer son importance aux gens de la ville. Mais le plus important était qu'un petit creux avait été coupé dans une étrange forme au sommet de la pierre, pour permettre à une certaine plaque bleue d'y être enchâssée.

Jack sourit doucement, et tapa son bâton sur la pierre gravée, la liant avec ses pouvoirs pour qu'aucune force du climat ou de l'homme ne puisse l'endommager ou enlever le morceau d'agate qu'elle accueillait. Et quand il s'envola pour rejoindre le temple et les enfants qui attendaient, un groupe de flocons de neige qui ressemblaient presque à des fleurs se posa au pied de la tombe enneigée. La voix de Jack murmura sur le vent.

''Adieu, Thaddeus.''

 *** Cette pierre qu'utilise Jack est communément appelée** _ **Agate bleue**_ **en France. Son nom en anglais est** _ **Blue lace agate**_ **, ce qui se traduit littéralement par** _ **Agate bleue lacée**_ **, à cause des lignes qui la composent. Comme le nom français ne reprend pas** _ **lace (lacet)**_ **, j'ai estimé qu'il serait bien d'apporter cette petite précision pour comprendre le texte.**


	38. Marmotte

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici un chapitre un peu plus joyeux que le précédent. Nous faisons également la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage qui reviendra souvent du fait de son association avec Jack. Mes sentiments sont mitigés à propos de ce personnage, je l'aime bien mais en petites quantités.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Marmotte

Un rayon de Lune solitaire, rapide et décidé, parcourut la distance entre la Terre et la Lune. Envoyé de la main de celui qui surveillait ce monde vibrant depuis sa maison dans la grande sphère argentée. Ce rayon de Lune obéit promptement à son souhait de porter un message, et maintenant il cherchait la personne à qui ce message était destiné. Pas une tâche facile, même pour un rayon de Lune, car le destinataire pouvait voyager dans le monde d'un seul pas. Celle qui était liée à l'Équilibre de la Nature et veillait dessus.

Mère Nature tourna à peine la tête quand le rayon de Lune se posa légèrement sur son épaule pour s'emmêler dans ses longs cheveux comme un fil d'argent à travers un ciel nocturne. Et alors elle écouta comme il lui murmurait ses mots, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

''Vraiment?''

Elle soupira, un seul pas dans l'air la transportant de sa forêt nocturne et chaude à une caverne glaciale dont le sol avait depuis longtemps été transformé en une forêt hivernale.

Quand Mère Nature apparut à côté du lac dans le Jardin d'Hiver du Sanctuaire d'Hiver, Cernunnos leva la tête de là où il se reposait. C'était, après tout, le premier février ***** , de l'année 1866 spécifiquement, et c'était la période où il se relaxait habituellement. Mais personne n'ignorait Mère Nature quand elle choisissait de rendre une visite, peu importe combien on était fatigué.

Le cerf se leva, et inclina la tête en respect.

''Salutations. Vous souhaitez parler à Jack, peut-être? Si c'est le cas, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas présent en ce moment.''

Mère Nature pencha la tête, son ton neutre.

''Je sais exactement où il est, Cernunnos. Ce n'est pas à lui que je souhaite parler, car je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me donne une réponse honnête.'' Elle se tourna pour lui faire entièrement face, son expression obscurcit par un soupçon d'inquiétude. ''Je suis au courant pour la guerre civile en Amérique, qui vient juste de finir il y a quelques mois, et l'Homme de la Lune m'a informé que Jack a réagit à cette guerre... plutôt mal.''

Cernunnos remarqua à cet instant le rayon de Lune toujours emmêlé dans ses cheveux, et il laissa échapper un profond soupir avant d'approcher pour se tenir à ses côtés.

''Vous êtes au courant pour la famille de Jack, les descendants de sa sœur. Ça fait plusieurs générations maintenant, depuis elle, et avec le nombre d'enfants à chaque génération, il y avait beaucoup de branches qui étaient parties de Burgess et avaient perdu leur croyance en lui... Mais il veillait quand même dessus, vérifiant de temps en temps, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien... Mais avec la guerre.''

Mère Nature ferma les yeux en une douloureuse compréhension, avant de placer une main sur l'épaule du cerf.

''Combien de descendants des branches de la famille ont été tués? Ça fait neuf générations depuis Emily. Même s'il ne traçait que les lignées masculines, qui portaient le nom de Bennett, il doit y avoir eu des milliers d'entre eux qu'il savait où trouver. Combien sont morts?''

''Dans une année normale, les morts des causes habituelles sont en moyenne de soixante... Mais durant la première année de la guerre, cent-deux sont morts, dans la seconde année, c'était plus de cent-quarante... À la fin de la guerre, plus de sept-cent descendants des branches de la famille, sur lesquels ils veillaient, avaient été tués. La plupart étaient des hommes, jeunes ou d'âge moyen, qui ont combattu. Mais il y avait aussi de nombreux enfants massacrés, aux côtés de leurs mères. Jack... ne l'a pas bien pris du tout.''

Mère Nature enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même.

''… Oh, Jack...''

Cernunnos baissa la tête, solennel.

''Il a depuis longtemps accepté quand des descendants de sa sœur meurent de maladie, de vieillesse, ou dans des accidents, mais ces morts sont rarement si rapprochées et si nombreuses. Mais là c'était différent. Il y avait des descendants des deux côtés du conflit, dans certains cas ils prenaient part aux mêmes batailles avec la possibilité de se combattre directement et de se tuer. Les enfants et les mères qui sont morts appartenaient à des parties de la famille qui ont déménagé aux États du Sud. Ils sont morts quand leurs villes et villages ont été attaqués et brûlés. Parmi le reste de ceux qui sont morts, c'était soit à cause d'épidémies endémiques qui passaient partout durant le conflit, en résultat de l'état d'insalubrité, ou à cause du froid durant les hivers.''

''Et Jack vous évite pour la plupart à présent, correct? Passant le plus de temps seul, ruminant.''

À sa question, Cernunnos acquiesça.

''Jack a parlé aux Bennett de Burgess, il y a deux semaines. Avant maintenant, ils lui disaient où allaient ceux qui quittaient la ville, et comment ils allaient. Mais à présent il leur a demandé de ne rien savoir. Il a décidé que, à partir de maintenant, quand un Bennett quitte la ville, il ne veut plus rien savoir à son sujet, parce que c'est beaucoup trop. Mais...''

Mère Nature soupira.

''Ça ne l'empêche pas de sentir qu'il abandonne ces membres de la famille. Il a l'impression de les trahir, même s'ils ont perdu leur croyance en lui.'' Le rayon de Lune dans ses cheveux carillonna, et elle hocha la tête. Consciente de ce que l'Homme de la Lune avait à l'esprit. ''Il semblerait que Jack ait besoin d'un nouveau Lieutenant, pour le sortir de ce cycle d'auto-accusation, et Tsar Lunar a localisé un individu approprié pour la tâche... Je l'enverrai ici lorsque je l'aurai trouvé. Je te confie le reste, Cernunnos.''

Elle était sur le point de partir mais fit une pause quand le cerf parla.

''Vous semblez beaucoup faire cela... Lui donner les gens dont il a besoin, pour qu'il soit entouré et ne se perde pas. Chacun d'entre nous qui le servons actuellement a été choisi par vous, et encore une fois ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui choisit pour lui en cette occasion.''

Mère Nature le regarda, sa voix calme.

''Jack est un individu très indépendant, trop indépendant parfois, et c'est un de ses plus grands défauts. Il a l'habitude de s'isoler quand il fait face à des problèmes, au lieu de demander à ceux proches de lui de l'aider... Tu es la main stable sur son épaule, Cernunnos. Yuki est la petite sœur, qu'il peut protéger fièrement et sur laquelle il peut veiller. Zuě Hu est le frère, un camarade qui offre soutien et compréhension. Marzanna est la voix de la raison, pour le guider quand il se débat avec quel chemin choisir pour résoudre un problème.''

Cernunnos sourit à son explication, ou du moins autant qu'un cerf peut sourire.

''Et que sera le tout nouveau Lieutenant?''

''Je ne le saurai pas jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, mais je pense que l'Homme de la Lune a déjà trouvé ce dont Jack a besoin maintenant.''

Mère Nature disparut, suivant les instructions du rayon de Lune, après quoi elle se trouva à l'extérieur d'une petite ville à une distance considérable au nord de Burgess, mais toujours dans le même État. La nuit était tombée ici, mais le rayon de Lune l'enjoignit à attendre et voir. Elle fit ainsi, et s'assit dans les branches d'un arbre pour attendre et observer.

Quand l'aube vint et que les gens de la ville commencèrent à s'agiter, elle regarda tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient et parlaient en murmures étouffés, regardant vers la colline où un tas de terre dérangée indiquait qu'il y avait une sorte de terrier. Les gens regardèrent, intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupçon de mouvement soit vu une heure, ou plus, plus tard. À cet instant ils semblèrent retenir leur souffle, alors qu'un rongeur de taille modeste sortait la tête de sa maison et regardait les alentours.

C'était une marmotte.

La marmotte renifla l'air, puis le sol, et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans son trou... et les gens réagirent avec des épaules affaissées, et grommelèrent des plaintes selon lesquelles le printemps était encore en retard cette année. ******

Mère Nature haussa les sourcils à cela, ayant entendu la rumeur que les marmottes étaient utilisées dans une tentative de prédire le printemps depuis environ une vingtaine d'années. C'était évidemment une Légende en progression, et pourtant l'Homme de la Lune n'y avait pas répondu en créant un Immortel de Légende pour remplir le rôle.

Le rayon de Lune dans ses cheveux, comme s'il sentait cette pensée, rigola et se libéra. Il plongea alors dans le terrier, maintenant que les gens ne le regardaient plus, et quelques instants plus tard une marmotte très en colère se précipita à l'extérieur avec le fil de lumière la suivant de près.

Le rayon de Lune fonça autour du rongeur, s'assurant qu'il ne puisse retourner dans le trou, avant que Mère Nature s'approche et ramasse la créature.

Elle regarda alors le rayon de Lune avec désapprobation.

''C'était totalement inutile. J'aurais pu l'appeler moi-même, sans le stresser. Maintenant du balais, ouste! J'ai du travail à faire.'' Le rayon de Lune rigola de nouveau et s'envola, Mère Nature secoua la tête et se mit à calmer la marmotte agitée. ''Chut, doucement, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Tu as un rôle important à jouer à partir de maintenant, en tant qu'Immortel de la Nature, mais tu es aussi une Légende en pleine croissance. Tu vas beaucoup aider l'Esprit de l'Hiver dans les années à venir.''

La marmotte se calma dans ses bras, car aucune créature ne paniquait dans les bras de Mère Nature, et elle continua à lui caresser la tête et à murmurer. Elle fit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avec le tissage délicat de la magie, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle pose la petite créature.

Et cette dernière la regarda, clignant, puis parla.

''Pourquoi moi?''

Elle sourit à ce tout nouvel immortel.

''Mon Général préféré, Jack Frost, a besoin d'un nouveau Lieutenant. Tu as déjà commencé un rôle ici, ce sera un ajout utile à son équipe. Tu aimeras travailler pour lui. Il a un bon sens de l'humour. Va maintenant, et rends-toi au Sanctuaire d'Hiver.''

Elle le toucha avec ses pouvoirs, pour lui montrer où se trouvait le palais. La Marmotte s'arrêta comme s'il réfléchissait pendant un moment, avant que, dans une activité de pattes, il disparaisse dans un terrier magique.

Au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, ce fut Cernunnos qui se trouva face à face avec la créature velue en premier, quand Marmotte sortit de son terrier magique au seul endroit avec de la terre dans le Sanctuaire, le Jardin d'Hiver.

Le cerf cligna puis renifla quand il vit l'intrus, mais prudent de qui pouvait être cette créature, son ton ne tint qu'une petite note d'avertissement.

''Que fais-tu ici, et qui es-tu?''

Le nouvel immortel se leva sur ses pattes arrières, s'élevant de toute sa taille de quarante-six centimètres, puis il inclina la tête.

''Je suis Marmotte. Mère Nature m'a dit que de venir ici et de devenir un Lieutenant pour l'Esprit de l'Hiver.''

Cernunnos resta silencieux pendant un moment, peu sûr de que faire de cet immortel plutôt étrange et évidemment nouveau. Un heure auparavant, Marmotte avait probablement était juste un rongeur ordinaire creusant dans son terrier ou cherchant de la nourriture... Mais Mère Nature ne l'aurait pas transformé en immortel si elle ne pensait pas qu'il était ce dont Jack avait besoin.

Le cerf se leva et marcha vers Marmotte, avant d'indiquer en inclinant ses bois vers le tunnel qui menait à la caverne principale.

''Alors suis-moi, et nous attendrons sur la place qu'il revienne.''

''D'accord!''

Marmotte sautilla joyeusement derrière l'immortel bien plus gros, suivant Cernunnos à l'endroit devant le Palais de Glace. Une fois là, le cerf envoya un Lutin d'Hiver dire à Jack qu'il avait un invité. Et alors il regarda comme de plus en plus de Lutins d'Hiver commençaient à se rassembler, Marmotte faisant pratiquement la même taille qu'eux, ce qui mena à un jeu de 'chat' en pleine effervescence.

Marzanna sortit de la Résidence des Lieutenants pour voir quel était tout ce bruit, et après avoir vu une marmotte évidemment immortelle déraper et glisser tout en pourchassent en cercle des lutins riants, elle haussa les sourcils.

''Quelle étrange petite chose a été envoyée vers nous à présent?''

Cernunnos la regarda, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit proche avant de murmurer doucement.

''Ce petit gars est notre tout nouveau camarade, et à le voir jouer avec ces lutins, je dirais que son exubérance insouciante est exactement la distraction dont Jack a besoin... Mère Nature était là il y a quelques heures, pour s'enquérir à propos de Jack après qu'elle ait été alertée que quelque chose n'allait pas par l'Homme de la Lune. Elle m'a prévenu d'attendre l'arrivée de la toute nouvelle recrue, et comme tu peux le voir, il est là.''

La marmotte dérapa devant eux, cognant presque Cernunnos au passage, hurlant encore joueusement alors qu'il pourchassait un autre lutin. Marzanna se mit alors à sourire, incapable de s'empêcher d'être amusée, et elle savait que c'était le but. Pas même Jack ne pourrait trouver cette scène assez marrante pour ne pas en rire.

''J'ai le sentiment que le Sanctuaire d'Hiver va être un endroit bien plus bruyant après ça.''

Plus aurait pu être dit s'il n'y avait pas eu un vent frais qui trembla à travers la caverne. Jack était de retour, son visage coincé en un froncement de sourcils alors qu'il volait vers eux. Chaque ligne de sa posture disait qu'il avait l'intention de demander pourquoi il s'était pris un lutin en pleine face.

Mais alors il s'arrêta et regarda le rongeur brun qui courait sur sa place, riant de toutes ses forces.

''Qui est-ce?''

Marzanna avança pour interrompre le jeu en ramassant le nouvel immortel pendant que Cernunnos expliquait.

''Mère Nature est venue pour dire qu'elle allait t'envoyer quelqu'un pour être un Lieutenant. Voici Marmotte, notre nouvelle recrue, et il est très nouveau d'après ce que je peux en dire.''

Jack observa le rongeur, qui le regarde depuis les bras de Marzanna.

''Alors... Depuis combien de temps es-tu un immortel?''

Marmotte pencha la tête.

''Huh, depuis juste avant que j'arrive ici.''

Quand Jack regarda Cernunnos, le cerf répondit.

''Trois heures.''

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent en surprise avant qu'il reporte son regard sur Marmotte.

''Et quel est ton travail exactement?''

La petite créature leva la tête, semblant plutôt fière.

''Je dis aux gens si l'hiver va finir tôt ou non. Je le faisais en quelques sorte pour les humains près de mon terrier de toute façon, parce que je pouvais sentir si le temps allait rester froid. Si je sortais et retournais dans mon terrier tout de suite, ils savaient que le froid allait rester un moment. Mais si je sortais et restais dehors, ils allaient commencer à creuser et planter des choses.''

Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux, une trace de sourire se montrant sur son visage.

''C'est en rapport avec la confusion entre les deux calendriers, où la 'date de début' du printemps est différente de six semaines?''

Marmotte cligna.

''Je ne sais pas... C'est quoi un calendrier?''

À cette question, un petit rire échappa à Jack, et il se mit à secouer la tête en stupéfaction.

''Eh bien, si les humains ont commencé à croire qu'un rongeur creusant la terre peut leur dire quand le printemps va arriver, je suppose que je peux jouer le jeu. Mais nous laisserons les marmottes mondaines jouer ce rôle, tu devras juste faire avancer la tradition. Les adultes ne peuvent voir les Immortels, ou du moins c'est rare. Tu vas devoir utiliser des doublures.''

Le rongeur commença à s'agiter jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère de la prise de Marzanna.

''Mais comment puis-je être un Héraut alors?''

Jack rit de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et se mit à sourire avec une malice naissante.

''J'ai une idée à ce sujet. Tu peux dire à tous les Immortels de Légende qui travaillent durant le printemps quand aura lieu le Seuil de Printemps. Et il y a un être à qui, je pense, tu vas adorer donner ces messages à chaque Seuil de Printemps du Nord.''

Marmotte pencha la tête de nouveau.

''Qui?''

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit.

''Tu peux aller le voir maintenant, et lui dire que le Seuil de Printemps sera dans sept semaines et deux jours... Pâques va être un peu blanc à plus d'endroits que d'habitude cette année.'' Il souleva son bâton et abaissa le bout pour toucher l'épaule de la marmotte. ''Mais d'abord, tu dois devenir mon Lieutenant. Alors nous pourrons aller nous amuser un peu.''

~(-)~

Le fredonnement mélodieux et content s'élevait dans le Terrier, alors que le 'lapin' géant qui en était la source travaillait et s'assurait que ses fleurs spéciales soient en bonne condition et prêtes pour que la production d'œufs et la décoration commencent dans quelques semaines. C'était un temps qu'il appréciait généralement, avant l'urgence et la panique qui arrivaient inévitablement chaque année tandis qu'il se stressait pour avoir assez d'œufs prêts à temps. Et dans quelques heures de plus, lorsque ces vérifications seraient terminées, il pourrait aller s'asseoir avec une bonne boisson rafraîchissante et apprécier le soleil dans sa maison.

Une frappe soudaine vint de l'entrée principale du Terrier, faisant dresser ses oreilles à Bunny, tourner sa tête et froncer les sourcils. Personne ne venait le voir durant les quatre premiers mois de l'année, tous ses visiteurs habituels savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Et si c'était un des Gardiens avec une urgence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de frapper parce qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Alors ça menait à la question de qui était à sa porte en cet instant?

Bunny courut à travers les tunnels jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'entrée en question, et l'ouvrit seulement pour trouver que le tunnel au-delà était apparemment vide. Il la ferma de nouveau, grommelant à propos de plaisanteries stupides, quand la frappe rapide et persistante recommença. Cela le fit ouvrir la porte circulaire de nouveau dans l'intention d'attraper le coupable.

Le tunnel semblait vide, et le Pooka était sur le point de claquer la porte quand une voix s'éleva de la région près de ses pieds.

''En bas.''

Il baissa la tête pour voir une marmotte avec un rictus évident sur son visage.

''Qui es-tu?''

Marmotte se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, se gonflant en importance.

''Je suis La Marmotte, Lieutenant et Messager pour l'Esprit de l'Hiver... Je suis ici pour te dire quand aura lieu le Seuil de Printemps cette année, avant que j'aille voir tous les autres Immortels de Légende du Printemps pour leur dire aussi.''

Bunny regarda, plutôt surpris.

''Tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas? Depuis combien de temps es-tu un Immortel?''

Marmotte pencha la tête, réfléchissant à combien de temps il avait fallu à Jack pour lui dire comment trouver toutes les Légendes de Printemps. Cette conversation avait aussi compris une leçon rapide sur le concept et la mesure du temps.

''Un jour? Ouais, un jour.''

Le rongeur sourit joyeusement, et Bunny grogna et roula les yeux.

''Super, un novice.''

Le sourire de la Marmotte disparut, et il répondit à cela en chargeant tête la première sur les tibias de Bunny. Assez dur pour le faire crier en surprise.

''Oy, je fais juste mon travail! Ne te moque pas de moi!'' Marmotte lui jeta un regard noir, boudant pratiquement en immaturité. ''Le Seuil de Printemps sera dans sept semaines et un jour. Mon patron dit que Pâques va être blanc à plus d'endroits que d'habitude cette année.''

''Quoi?''

Marmotte sourit en réaction à l'exclamation du Pooka.

''Mère Nature décide de l'emploi du temps, pas mon patron. Alors fais-y face, Grandes Oreilles.''

Il se tourna et partit dans le tunnel, laissant un Lapin de Pâques abasourdi derrière lui. À l'extérieur, sur la plage de l'Île de Pâques, Jack attendait après avoir regardé la scène toute entière en utilisant un Miroir de Glace attaché à un endroit près de la porte.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver était roulé sur le sable, riant tellement que son visage était rose, et Marmotte le poussa anxieusement.

''Je me suis bien débrouillé?''

Jack se redressa, essuyant des larmes d'hilarité avant de hocher la tête pour son nouveau Lieutenant.

''Bien sûr! Je n'avais pas rit comme ça depuis une éternité! C'était plus marrant que de voir son visage quand je gèle ses oreilles à chaque Pâques, et j'ai fait ça chaque année depuis trente-huit ans.''

Les yeux de Marmotte s'agrandirent, et il le regarda.

''Vraiment? Et tu vas le refaire cette année? Je peux regarder?''

Jack explosa de rire de nouveau puis acquiesça.

''Bien sûr!''

 *** La date du 1er février est importante dans ce chapitre puisque c'est le jour avant la 'création' de la Marmotte, et cela a aussi un lien avec la coutume.**

 ****Nous, les français, ne sommes pas très familiers avec cette coutume, donc voici une explication rapide, bien que ce soit également expliqué dans le chapitre. Le Jour de la Marmotte a lieu le 2 février, le jour de la Chandeleur pour nous. Ce jour-là, les gens observent les marmottes. Si elle quitte son terrier, cela signifie que l'hiver finira bientôt. Si elle retourne dans son terrier, l'hiver restera en place pendant au moins six semaines de plus. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas une science exacte. La coutume vient d'Allemagne et s'est répandue aux États-Unis. Le délais de six semaines vient de la confusion entre le calendrier julien et le calendrier grégorien, qui ne s'accordent pas sur la date de l'équinoxe de printemps. Le rôle de Marmotte dans cette histoire est donc d'annoncer l'arrivée du Printemps pour les Immortels travaillant durant cette saison. Quant aux humains, Marmotte se contente de faire sortir ou rentrer ses congénères selon la durée de l'hiver chaque année.**


	39. Amusé, Confus

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bine le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Contrairement au début de la semaine qui était plutôt triste, on finit sur une note assez joyeuse, avec une nouvelle 'altercation' (indirecte) entre Jack et Bunny.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Auriane07 : Je suis bien contente que cette histoire te plaise, elle mérite vraiment d'être connue et appréciée. L'auteur a fait un travail époustouflant et cette fic devrait être dans tous les top 3 concernant ce fandom. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Amusé, Confus

Les œufs marchaient à travers les tunnels, formant des rangs à côté de chacune des milliers de sorties qui les enverraient partout autour du monde. Zone horaire par zone horaire, les portes se fermeraient puis s'ouvriraient à de nouveaux lieux, une fois qu'un nombre pré-enregistré d'œufs seraient passés et iraient se cachaient.

Bunny surveillait l'opération avec l'œil d'un chef tactique, alors que la véritable mer d'œufs aux teintes pastels le passait en arborant des dessins en spirale qu'il avait choisi pour ce Pâques. Bien sûr, il avait ses paniers d'œufs peints à la main, pour les placer près d'enfants qui avaient un besoin particulier d'espoir cette année. Sandy était toujours bon à ce sujet, donnant une liste de lieux et d'enfants qui auraient besoin d'une attention en plus. Les enfants eux-mêmes étaient toujours faciles à trouver une fois qu'il savait où chercher. Personne ne pouvait se méprendre sur les expressions désespérées qu'ils affichaient presque toujours.

Bunny commença à vérifier ces paniers, pour s'assurer qu'il avait assez d'œufs dedans pour tous ces enfants et en avoir encore quelques-uns en plus juste au cas où. Une fois qu'il eut fini cela, il vérifia que la magie de ses tunnels était en bonne condition et ne faiblirait pas sous le stress massif qu'elle était sur le point d'expérimenter. Mais rien de ceci ne l'inquiétait vraiment autant que la chose qui le faisait aplatir ses oreilles contre sa tête quand le temps vint pour que les portes s'ouvrent sur la première zone horaire du travail de distribution de la nuit.

Et chaque passage d'air froid qui le frôlait alors qu'il était dehors faisait tressaillir Bunny et regarder par-dessus son épaule.

~(-)~

Jack était dans son Hall des Miroirs, la Marmotte à ses côtés alors que les deux paraissaient au sommet de l'aiguille de glace, quand un vent du Japon l'informa que Bunnymund avait commencé à cacher ses œufs de Pâques. Ce fut alors que, avec un claquement de doigts désinvolte, Jack régla les quatre Miroirs de Glace ancrés à l'aiguille pour montrer les quatre premiers lieux où Bunny allait certainement se montrer.

Cela fait, Jack s'installa confortablement dans la pile de neige qu'il avait accumulé au sommet de l'aiguille, et regarda son tout nouveau Lieutenant.

''Alors, tu veux parier sur où il sera quand il s'approchera enfin assez d'un de mes miroirs. Tu penses deviner, Dig?''

La Marmotte inclina la tête, ayant maintenant reçu le nom de 'Dig' puisque c'était ce qu'il aimait faire.* Cela était mis en évidence par le grand terrier qu'il s'était créé dans le Jardin d'Hiver. Mais même au rythme rapide avec lequel il avait appris des choses durant les sept semaines passées, il lui manquait toujours beaucoup de connaissances. Après tout, il avait commencé comme un rongeur sans conscience, et était à présent un Lieutenant de l'Hiver immortel.

''Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la plupart de ces endroits où tu as dit qu'il se montrerait. Comment puis-je deviner quand tu le sais déjà mieux que moi?''

Jack sourit.

''C'est un jeu. Tu devines juste pour t'amuser.''

''Ohhhhh.''

Jack rit à la réponse de Dig, jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais échoué à trouver amusant le manque de connaissances globales de son nouvel ami. C'était rafraîchissant, vraiment, d'avoir quelqu'un si proche de lui qui en savait si peu sur le monde. Parce qu'enseigner à Dig c'était comme se revoir pour la première fois. Ça lui procurait un sens d'émerveillement renouvelé, quand dans quelques aspects il était devenu un peu blasé.

Ils continuèrent tous deux à regarder les vues à travers les quatre miroirs, avec Jack décrivant et racontant des histoires sur les différents lieux qu'ils montraient à chaque fois qu'il changeait les vues après que les vents lui aient dit que Bunny avait passé la région surveillée. Le Lapin de Pâques entra en vue plusieurs fois, mais jamais assez près. Jack ne voulait pas tirer de trop loin, parce qu'il savait que le Pooka l'entendrait arriver et aurait le temps d'éviter. C'était à bout portant ou rien, et avoir un tir de près n'était qu'une question de temps.

Ce fut vers la trentième fois où Bunny entra brièvement en vue que Dig dit quelque chose avec un ton de confusion.

''Il a l'air agité, non? Je pensais qu'il aimait son travail, et Pâques?''

La question fit sursauter Jack qui, maintenant que ça lui était montré, dut admettre que Bunny ne montrait aucun véritable enthousiasme pour cacher ses œufs. À la place, il semblait tendu, et misérable, et plutôt distrait. Il faisait son travail, mais le petit sourire qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'afficher en le faisant était à présent absent.

Jack regarda... Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dig, qui semblait ignorant de l'effet de sa question innocente. La nouveauté de la Marmotte signifiait qu'il voyait tout avec une clarté objective, et il commentait avec une franchise non-retenue. Pour Jack, c'était comme si cette question avait été une gifle.

Parce que Bunnymund n'appréciait pas Pâques, le festival même qui le représentait. Ce n'était plus marrant pour lui, et le responsable était le Gardien qui était supposé protéger la joie chez les enfants et ceux autour d'eux.

Jack regarda ses mains, un sentiment de culpabilité soudain l'envahissant. Oui, bien sûr, il avait gelé les oreilles de Bunny parce que le Pooka avait refusé de présenter ses excuses à Marzanna et aux autres, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le rendre misérable durant le jour le plus important de l'année pour lui. Ce n'était... vraiment pas bien.

Ce fut à ce moment que Bunny arriva à quelques mètres d'un des miroirs, et Dig poussa Jack et le désigna.

''Regarde, il est tout près! Tu ne vas pas geler ses oreilles?''

Jack tourna la tête, clignant à la vue rapprochée de l'état agité de Bunny, et alors il secoua la tête tandis qu'il fermait les vues sur les quatre miroirs.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de finalement parler.

''Je... Je ne veux pas que tu apprennes de mauvaises habitudes.'' Il regarda Dig. ''J'ai gelé les oreilles de Bunny chaque année, parce que je sentais qu'il devait des excuses à Marzanna et aux autres, mais il a refusé d'en donner... Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé au fait que je ruinais sa joie pour Pâques toutes ces années.''

Dig pencha la tête, toujours si innocent. Il ne comprenait pas encore les concepts de colère, amertume ou revanche. Il était vraiment comme un très jeune enfant, et si influençable.

''Alors, pas de gel pour s'amuser?''

Jack bannit la neige du sommet de l'aiguille, et se leva, réfléchissant. Il y avait des moyens pour se venger de Bunny, qui seraient marrants, mais aussi qui n'impliqueraient pas de le rendre malheureux.

''Eh bien... C'est le 1er avril aujourd'hui, Poisson d'Avril...'' Il se mit à sourire. ''Nouveau plan pour s'amuser. Nous allons l'embrouiller!''

Dig commença à sauter.

''Oooooooo! Comment?''

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit, et il fit signe à la marmotte de le suivre hors du Hall des Miroirs.

''Tu verras!''

~(-)~

Bunny regarda les derniers de ses œufs courir à leurs cachettes, et il plaça le dernier œuf de son panier avec les spéciaux. Tout en le faisant il regarda par-dessus son épaule, plus en questionnement qu'en nervosité. Il plongea alors dans un tunnel, pour vérifier les régions où le soleil était levé depuis des heures. Les enfants couraient en ces endroits, avec des paniers, ou n'importe quel objet qu'ils avaient sous la main, les remplissant d'œufs en riant et acclamant quand ils les trouvaient.

Et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Jack, ou le souffle de glace qui durant toutes ces années semblait toujours sortir de nulle part. Que ça ne soit pas arrivé pendant qu'il cachait les œufs faisait craindre à Bunny que Jack ait à présent l'intention de la cibler durant la journée de Pâques. Mais alors, le risquerait-il quand il y avait autant d'enfants à proximité?

Finalement la tension devint trop forte, et Bunny retourna au Terrier plutôt que de regarder la collecte des œufs.

Il s'assit sous un de ses arbres éternellement en floraison, essayant de comprendre le fait qu'il n'avait pas été attaqué cette année. Jack était-il juste occupé cette fois? Ou peut-être qu'il prévoyait quelque chose de pire que geler ses oreilles? L'esprit du Pooka se mit à voler sur les possibilités, le rendant de plus en plus agité, jusqu'à ce qu'une frappa ferme mais polie résonne depuis la direction de l'entrée principale du Terrier.

Bunny y courut, mais il hésita avant de l'ouvrir, s'attendant pleinement à avoir le visage plein de neige ou quelque autre substance frigide. Ce qu'il trouva à la place fut une bourse de tissu grossier pendue à une ficelle depuis le plafond du tunnel, pour qu'elle soit exactement au niveau des yeux. Et sur cette bourse était accrochée un bout de papier, avec juste deux mots écrits dessus.

'Joyeuses Pâques!'

Bunny décrocha prudemment la ficelle du plafond et ouvrit la bourse, puis il fit tomber le contenu dans sa patte. Ce que c'était le fit cligner en surprise, car ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il aurait attendu dans son état d'esprit actuel.

C'était un œuf poli fait en agate bleue, avec un petit trépied orné pour l'y poser dessus. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'un œuf de poule, et avait des schémas tourbillonnants gravés de façon à rehausser les schémas naturels de la pierre.

C'était une œuvre d'art exquise, une que Bunny serait normalement ravi de recevoir pour l'ajouter à sa collection d'œufs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Il ferma la porte, complètement ignorant d'être surveillé à travers un portail invisible et incapable d'entre les rires tonitruants de Jack et Dig en voyant combien il avait l'air confus quand il avait découvert l'œuf en pierre. Bunny passa les jours suivants à examiner l'objet et à se questionner dessus, et qui aurait pu le lui donner. Il ne put aussi s'empêcher de continuer à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas eu les oreilles gelées cette année.

Il était toujours perplexe quand le jour de la réunion annuelle vint, et il prit l'œuf et le trépied dans la bourse avec lui quand il y alla.

Les rapports des autres Gardiens étaient habituels, lui seul ayant quelque chose de différent à ajouter, et c'était de mentionner qu'il y avait un nouvel immortel, La Marmotte, dont le devoir était d'informer les Légendes du Printemps quand aurait lieu le Seuil de Printemps chaque année.

Ce fut après que tout soit fini lorsque le Pooka posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis Pâques.

''Est-ce que Jack est sur la Liste des Vilains cette année?''

North haussa les sourcils à cela, et secoua la tête.

''Non, actuellement, il est sur aucune Liste en ce moment. Première fois qu'il est hors Liste des Vilains après Pâques depuis trente-neuf ans. Tu demandes pourquoi il a pas gelé oreilles cette année, hmm?''

Bunny acquiesça, ses oreilles pliées en arrière.

''Ouais, je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre, en pire.'' Il jeta la bourse à North, changeant le sujet vers l'autre chose qui l'intriguait. ''Nouvelle question. Tu connais quelqu'un qui fasse de la gravure, qui aurait pu faire ça? Ça a été laissé à l'extérieur d'une des entrées du Terriers pour que je le trouve, avec une note disant 'Joyeuses Pâques'. Je m'attendais à ce que la bourse soit un piège de Frost, mais cette chose est une œuvre d'art. Ça ne peut pas venir de lui.''

North examinait à présent l'œuf en agate et le trépied, et après quelques minutes il siffla devant la qualité.

''Ce n'est pas gravé avec méthodes normales. Il n'y a pas marques d'outils, et certains détails sont trop fins pour avoir été fait avec un. Je dirais fait avec magie, mais je ne sens aucune trace dedans. C'est juste œuf de pierre très inhabituel.''

Tooth voleta pour regarder, et North le lui passa. Elle s'exclama en admiration devant les détails délicats qui le couvraient.

''C'est beau.''

Sandy agita la main, dans une requête évidente pour pouvoir le regarder également, et Tooth vola pour le lui donner. Et une fois qu'il le tint il cligna, fouilla dans ses vêtements, et sortit un bibelot que Jack lui avait fait quelque temps auparavant. Une petite sirène en agate bleue, détaillée jusqu'aux moindres cheveux, nageoires et écailles.

Bunny la regarda, tout comme les autres.

''Whoa, tu as quelque chose fait par le même immortel? Qui est-ce?''

Sandy lui accorda un long regard, puis dessina une image de Jack et la désigna.

North sursauta visiblement en surprise.

''Jack fait ça? Comment?''

Sandy, sachant que ce serait difficile à décrire avec ses images, souffla du sable de rêves sur leurs visages pour induire un 'rêve éveillé'. Un qui leur montra Jack assit sur une chaise en tenant une roche.

Il passa ses mains dessus, et elle s'ouvrit en révélant que c'était une géode faite d'agate bleue. Utilisant les mêmes moyens aisés, il coupa un tout petit morceau du tout. Il y travailla alors, le tournant encore encore dans ses mains de façon répétée. Tandis qu'il le faisait, de petits morceaux de pierre tombaient pour former une pile entre ses pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un stade où seules de minuscules quantités de poussière tombaient. Quand il eut fini, il tendit la sirène en agate à Sandy, qui était apparut dans le rêve à côté de lui.

Ils furent libérés du rêve éveillé, et Bunny était aussi surpris et confus que Tooth et North.

''Il fait ça si facilement, mais... Comment il le fait?''

Sandy écrivit un seul mot au-dessus de sa tête et le désigna.

'Glace'

North laissa échapper une exclamation de compréhension, commençant à hocher la tête.

''Ah! Est comme le gel et la fonte dans nature, qui ouvre rochers. Il fait glace dans la pierre, oui? Pour qu'elle casse?''

Sandy acquiesça, puis il regarda Bunny. Il débuta alors le processus laborieux d'écrire ses mots exacts au-dessus de sa tête.

'Je t'ai dit de t'excuser à Jack, pour la rumeur que tu as lancé qui a causé des problèmes à ses Lieutenants, mais tu as refusé. Il a fait ce que tu ne voulais pas. Conclu une trêve.'

Tooth se tourna vers le Pooka, indignée et grondante.

''Sandy t'a dit de t'excuser, mais tu ne voulais pas? Bunny! En quoi ça aurait été dur de montrer un peu de sympathie et de compréhension? Ça ne t'aurait rien coûté de dire 'pardon', rien sauf un coup à ton orgueil.''

Bunny tressaillit, et North contribua à faire en sorte que le Lapin de Pâques se sente petit sur le moment.

''Et maintenant Jack t'a fait cadeau, pour montrer qu'il sait que tu aimes collectionner œufs, et qu'il demande une trêve. Il a montré que peut-être, dans ce cas, est plus mature que toi.''

Les oreilles de Bunny se dressèrent en irritation à cette déclaration, presque comme s'il avait l'intention d'objecter. Mais alors il se rassit et soupira.

''D'accord, bien... J'admets que me faire geler les oreilles durant les vingt-sept dernières fois était auto-infligé, parce que j'ai refusé de dire pardon. Vous êtes contents maintenant?''

North ayant repris l'œuf de Sandy, l'inspecta une fois de plus tout en parlant.

''Alors, tu ne vas pas donner gage de trêve en retour?''

En cet instant Sandy regardait avec un amusement considérable, alors que Bunny se mettait à froncer les sourcils.

~(-)~

Deux jours plus tard, Sandy arriva à travers le miroir de son île, portant une petite boîte. Il la donna à Jack, et laissa voler une série rapide de symboles et de combinaisons, que l'Esprit de l'Hiver interpréta avec facilité.

Jack haussa les sourcils et commença à ouvrir la boîte.

''Une offrande de paix de la part de Bunny? Tu es sérieux?'' Il regarda dans la boîte, qui contenait un œuf qui avait été peint en bleu pastel avec des flocons de neige dorés et argentés tout autour. Il y avait aussi un petit trépied argenté, pour qu'il puisse être exposé, et Jack laissa échapper un petit rire. ''Bien sûr, je lui ai donné cet œuf pour l'embrouiller puisque Pâques était aussi le Poisson d'Avril cette année, mais je pense que ça le méritait... Ça pourrait ne pas être une véritable excuse, mais ça s'en rapproche tellement qu'il doit avoir ravalé son orgueil pour le faire.''

Sandy sourit, rigolant silencieusement, avant d'utiliser davantage de leur langage en symboles.

'Qu'en est-il de l'année prochaine? Vas-tu de nouveau geler ses oreilles?''

Jack répondit avec un sourire ironique.

''Non, plus de gel d'oreilles. Je peux toujours beaucoup rire aux dépends de Bunny, juste en regardant Dig annoncer la date du Seuil chaque année. Et il n'y a rien que Bunny puisse faire pour s'en plaindre.''

Sandy agita un doigt en remontrance joueuse, alors qu'il riait silencieusement aux côtés de Jack. C'était bien de voir le pire de la querelle entre l'Esprit de l'Hiver et le Lapin de Pâques être mis de côté. Mais quand même, Bunny n'allait pas s'en tirer sans plaisanteries à ses dépends, pas pendant longtemps.

Mais bon, c'était préférable à avoir les oreilles gelées.

 *** En anglais, 'dig' signifie 'creuser', d'où le nom de la Marmotte qui aime creuser.**


	40. Emprunter et Entrer par Effraction

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, j'étais malade et je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit. En vérité, j'aurais pu publier vendredi, je me sentais un peu mieux, mais comme j'avais déjà loupé lundi et mercredi, je n'ai pas voulu afin de pouvoir garder mon rythme de trois chapitres par semaine. Encore désolée!**

 **Et aussi, je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre avant de le poster, alors il doit être bourré de fautes. J'ai été pas mal occupée aujourd'hui et là je dois de nouveau partir, j'ai juste 10 minutes pour publier.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Emprunter et Entrer par Effraction

Des doigts pales tapèrent la surface du bois, en-dehors de tourner les pages du livre devant leur propriétaire. Des yeux bleus volaient sur les mots, ne les lisant pas vraiment... puisqu'il avait déjà lu ce livre particulier environ trente fois dans les années passées.

Jack repoussa le tome et planta sa tête face la première sur la table, comme si cette pensée avait sapé aucune volonté restante de continuer à lire. Récemment, tous les livres que les lutins semblaient trouver étaient soit des poèmes dégoulinant d'amour ou des nouvelles de romance qui visaient des dames riches avec trop de temps libre. La seule exception avait été un livre écrit en français. Vingt mille lieues sous les mers.* Ça avait été une bonne lecture, et une trouvaille chanceuse considérant que c'était un tout nouveau livre publié seulement l'année précédente, en 1870. Mais même en se forçant à aller lentement il l'avait dévoré bien trop vite. Et maintenant, avec l'Hiver du Sud qui venait juste de commencer, et la Nuit Polaire du Sud longue de plusieurs mois, il était à court de lecture et aussi de choses à faire qu'il n'avait pas déjà fait des centaines ou même des milliers de fois.

Jack Frost s'ennuyait... beaucoup.

Il resta là avec son visage sur le bois, ne voulant pas bouger pourtant en même temps désespéré d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose de marrant. Il avait besoin d'une distraction, pour détourner ses pensées de l'ennui et aussi du fait que s'il n'y avait pas eu certaines restrictions il pourrait rendre tous les enfants du monde heureux. Bien que son contrôle de la poussière de givre ne soit toujours pas parfait, des années de pratique durant le Jour Polaire du Sud signifiaient qu'il était à présent capable de la répandre sur une large échelle et mondialement, avec un peu de maladresse. Mais à chaque fois qu'il demandait à l'Homme de la Lune s'il pouvait vraiment être le Gardien qu'il était censé être, plutôt que d'attendre en se cachant, les seuls réponses qu'il obtenait étaient 'pas encore, 'sois patient' et 'le temps viendra'.

C'était rageant.

Jack se leva et s'éloigna de la table, puis il se posa sur le sol pour commencer à faire les cent pas en agitation. Il avait une collection de livres de bonne taille maintenant, près de cinq mille tomes différents, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il les avait tous lu au moins une douzaine de fois, sauf les romances dont il s'était déchargé sur Ombric avant d'avoir fini les premières pages. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus intéressant à lire, quelque chose de nouveau pour passer le temps, et le meilleur endroit pour cela serait une bibliothèque.

Jack se mit à murmurer. Il savait que se rendre à la Bibliothèque Publique de Boston, qui avait été ouverte en 1854, ne serait pas une raison acceptable pour qu'il se rende dans le Nord du Monde là où l'été régnait. Non seulement ça, mais la bibliothèque avait grandement catalogué sa collection, et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils remarquent qu'un livre manquait s'il l'empruntait, même s'il le remettait à sa place quand il aurait fini. Et si quelqu'un demandait à emprunter le livre qu'il avait pris, pendant qu'il l'empruntait?

Jack marcha un peu plus, capable de nommer plusieurs autres grandes bibliothèques, mais toutes présentaient le même problème, et il avait déjà lu tout dans la collection d'Ombric qui ne soit pas un livre de sorts...

L'Esprit de l'Hiver se figea dans sa marche, un soupçon d'idée lui arrivant, avant qu'il regarda autour de lui presque furtivement et se retire à sa chambre. Et une fois là, il créa un Miroir de Glace assez grand pour y passer à travers, et le régla pour montrer un endroit où il n'avait été qu'une seule fois auparavant.

La bibliothèque personnelle de Nicholas St North, dans son atelier près du Pôle Nord.

Jack regarda à travers le miroir, tournant la vue plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que la pièce soit vide avant de glisser à travers. Dans les quarante-cinq ans depuis sa première et seule visite, il semblait qu'une porte avait été abattue pour donner accès à une autre pièce adjacente dans le complexe pour agrandir l'espace de la bibliothèque. Il y avait des centaines, si ce n'est des milliers, de livres en plus dans la collection, et la grande majorité de tomes que Jack pouvait voir était de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais lu.

Cet endroit était un trésor de divertissement potentiel, et à en juger par la fine couche de poussière au sol, les gens n'y venaient pas très souvent.

Des pensées sur la poussière rappelèrent à Jack de s'élever au-dessus du sol, et d'appeler un doux courant d'air pour effacer les empreintes qu'il avait laissé sur les planches. Il commença à chercher un nouvel endroit pour installer son miroir, hors du chemin pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un tombe à travers accidentellement et le découvre. Il décida éventuellement d'un endroit en hauteur près du plafond, au sommet d'une des poutres, où il pouvait s'asseoir confortablement et avoir plein de temps pour plonger sur le côté à travers le miroir si quiconque ouvrait une des deux entrées et faisait irruption.

Le portail à présent repositionné, Jack se mit à glisser le long des douzaines d'étagères, passant un doigt sur les dos des tomes tandis qu'il lisait les titres. Et lorsqu'il eut choisit un livre sur l'histoire des yétis, il alla à son perchoir et commença à lire.

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois, et dans son temps libre Jack faisait tranquillement son chemin à travers les étagères de livres sur diverses cultures, d'origines humaines, ou de Tribus de Mythes. Il se faufila même dans la bibliothèque à quelques reprises durant l'Hiver du Nord, pour examiner la collection et décider de quelle section il regarderait l'année suivante. Ce fut durant une de ces visites, le jour après Noël puisqu'il pensait que North et tous les yétis allaient se reposer, qu'il eut la proverbiale frayeur de sa vie.

Il semblait que le jour suivant Noël ne soit pas un jour de repos, c'était un jour 'tout nettoyer et recommencer de zéro'. Parce que c'est ce que les yétis faisaient, nettoyant la bibliothèque et époussetant les étagères, mais pas seulement ça... Ils apportèrent de nouveaux livres, et se mirent à les ranger quand tout fut propre.

Jack regarda depuis la sécurité de l'autre côté de son miroir, attendant que les créatures poilues partent, et lorsqu'elles le firent enfin il replongea dans la bibliothèque et sur la section où les nouvelles étaient rangées. Il les avait vu placer plusieurs livres dans cette section, les tous nouveaux dos des nouveaux tomes étaient faciles à distinguer, et il ouvrit la couverture de l'un d'eux pour révéler la date de publication de 1871. North avait un moyen d'acquérir légitimement les tous nouveaux livres?

Jack se remit à sourire en anticipation, son regard cherchant davantage de nouveaux livres, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un titre qui retint toute son attention. Il se tendit immédiatement vers le livre en question, le prenant et passant un doigt sur le texte sur la couverture.

'Au Retour du Vent du Nord', par George MacDonald.

Jack regarda furtivement vers la porte de la bibliothèque, réticent à emprunter le livre au cas où North vienne chercher de quoi lire dans les nouveaux ajouts et remarque son absence. Mais en même temps il était réticent à l'idée de partir sans l'avoir lu lui-même. Au final il décida de changer son portail de place pour le mettre juste à côté de l'étagère où se trouvait la nouvelle, pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre l'étagère en sachant qu'il était hors de vue de la porte, et aurait le temps de rapidement remettre le livre à sa place et plonger à travers le miroir si quiconque entrait.

Ce fut une bonne chose que personne n'entra durant les quelques heures suivantes, parce que Jack ne l'aurait pas entendu. Il était si complètement plongé dans l'histoire qu'il avait oublié tout le reste. Ça parlait d'un garçon, appelé Diamant, qui était ami avec le Vent du Nord. Une belle femme avec de longs cheveux sombres comme le ciel de minuit, qui était gentille et cruelle quand il le fallait. Si Jack ne savait pas autrement, il aurait pensé que l'auteur avait rencontré Mère Nature, vu les similarités.

Et Diamant, le garçon. Elle l'emporta dans des voyages qui interféraient avec les vies de plusieurs autres personnes. Des aventures où il vit des temps de grand amusement et de joie, et d'autres de réalité froide, mais qui avaient toujours le but de le mener à un plus grand bien ou à de la compréhension... Ce garçon aurait presque pu être lui, il y a longtemps quand il était enfant, avant qu'il devienne Jack Frost. Un enfant avec des yeux grands et emplis d'émerveillement, qui suivrait l'appel de la curiosité. Jack pouvait se rappeler qu'il s'était certainement fait gronder assez souvent pour s'être baladé pour explorer alors qu'il aurait dû faire ses corvées, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas fait avec la confiance aveugle que Diamant montrait.

Mais quand même, l'histoire le tint en haleine jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le dernier mot. Et alors qu'il le remettait sur l'étagère, il se résolut de demander aux Lutins d'Hiver de garder l'œil ouvert pour une copie abandonnée afin d'ajouter le livre à sa propre collection. Mais autre chose qu'avait fait le livre, en-dehors de le distraire et de lui donner plusieurs heures d'immersion bénie dans le monde de l'histoire, c'était de piquer sa curiosité. Car il était, après tout, à l'intérieur de la maison du plus grand inventeur et donneur de jouets pour les enfants du monde. La bibliothèque était intéressante, mais quelles autres choses intéressantes pouvaient se trouver en ce lieu?

Un sourire malicieux éclaire le visage de Jack, et il glissa silencieusement vers la plus proche des portes de la bibliothèque. Après l'avoir ouverte, il regarda pour vérifier que le couloir fut vide, sortit et se mit à se faufiler le long du passage vers la gauche.

Les panneaux de bois qui longeaient les murs donnaient au couloir un sentiment chaleureux et domestique en dépit du fait que l'endroit était construit pour s'accommoder à la taille physique et aux proportions des résidents yétis. Jack était un comme une fine écharde de glace en comparaison, suivant sa curiosité alors qu'il regardait à chaque porte tout en suivant le couloir. Mais alors, après à peine quelques minutes, il fourra sa tête dans un placard plein de produits de nettoyage et un yéti plutôt surpris.

Jack trébucha en arrière tandis que le yéti se précipitait sur cet intrus, mais avant même qu'il puisse rassembler ses esprits suffisamment pour voler à la bibliothèque et vers le miroir, ou se cacher et trouver un endroit pour en faire un nouveau, une grande main velue l'attrapa par le col de sa cape et de sa chemise, pendant qu'une autre main le séparait de son arme évidente... son bâton.

Le choc de se le faire retirer fit que Jack se laissa pendre dans cette poigne en stupéfaction, car si le yéti avait su qui et ce qu'il était il n'aurait certainement jamais osé le faire. Même sans le bâton, il était capable de le geler. Le bâton était juste un conduit, une aide qui rendait le vol et la création de la glace tellement plus faciles, et lui permettait de le faire à grande échelle et/ou avec vitesse. Il pouvait faire les mêmes choses sans; même si voler était une grosse corvée et n'en méritait pas l'effort, le climat devenait capricieux et aussi imprévisible qu'un enfant de deux ans, et la poussière de givre devenait encore plus intenable que d'habitude.

À bout portant d'un contact physique, il aurait pu geler le yéti au sol et remplir le couloir de glace et de neige, mais il ne le fit pas. À la place il resta mou et perplexe devant la situation, jusqu'au moment où il fut porté à une des portes secondaires de l'atelier et physiquement jeté dehors et dans la neige.

Jack atterrit face la première dans le tas, son bâton cliquetant à côté de lui avant qu'il entende la porte se fermer. Il se leva alors, se brossa et arrangea ses vêtements, avant de ramasser son bâton pour regarder la grande façade impressionnante de l'Atelier. La Nuit Polaire signifiait que seule la lueur des lanternes à travers les fenêtres, et le vacillement d'un rayon de Lune, n'offraient rien à voir. Un petit être qui pouvait chevaucher les vents avait plein de possibilités pour entrer sans se faire voir.

Jack sourit.

''Que le jeu commence.''

~(-)~

Les sorties périodiques de Jack de sa chambre, couvert de restes de neige et rigolant tout seul, durant les deux années suivantes ne passèrent pas inaperçues par ses Lieutenants. Pas une fois il ne sortit de là dans cette situation, donnant l'impression d'avoir été ramassé et jeté dans un banc de neige. Mais il appréciait visiblement le nouveau jeu quelconque qu'il avait découvert, et c'était bien mieux que de le voir se traîner dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver en se lamentant en frustration ou ennuyé à mort.

Ce fut seulement après une de ces occasions, durant l'Hiver du Nord en janvier 1874, quand il sortit du Palais de Glace en se démêlant de ce qui semblait être les restes d'une longueur de ruban, qu'aucun d'eux se mit à se demander ce qu'il faisait.

Yuki le regarda d'une des fenêtres de la Résidence des Lieutenants, son mention reposant sur ses bras pliés sur le rebord.

''J'imagine des choses ou on dirait que quelqu'un l'a attaché avec du ruban rouge vif?''

Une grande tête féline regarda par-dessus son épaule, les oreilles tournant tandis que Zuě Hu observait lui aussi l'étrange scène. Il renifla.

''Tu ne l'imagine pas, bien que selon l'odeur effacée de yéti qui s'agrippe à lui après chacun de ces petits incidents, je peux maintenant avoir une bonne idée d'où il a été et de ce qu'il a probablement fait.''

Marzanna apparut à la fenêtre à présent, une main appuyée sur la tête de Zuě Hu alors qu'elle se soulevait du sol pour avoir une bonne vue.

''Il s'introduit dans l'atelier de North... Où d'autre trouverais-tu des yétis et du ruban rouge?''

Yuki la regarda, un peu inquiète.

''Mais n'est-ce pas une mauvaise chose qu'il s'introduise dans la maison d'un des autres Gardiens? North pourrait ne pas l'apprécier, et ça pourrait causer des problèmes quand le jour viendra où l'Homme de la Lune appellera Jack pour endosser son rôle publiquement.''

Le tigre à côté d'elle laissa échapper un souffle d'air méprisant.

''Je doute hautement que ça soit un problème, pas quand il sera révélé qu'il est le Gardien de la Joie. Tout ce qu'il fait est de vivre selon le centre de sa nature, s'occupant de ses frustrations et de ses humeurs sombres en les bannissant avec des jeux et du rire.'' Il se détourna de la fenêtre, sa queue se balançant de côté à côté en renvoi. ''En plus, ce sera intéressant de voir jusqu'où il peut entrer dans l'Atelier, considérant qu'il est clair qu'il refuse de 'tricher'. ''

Yuki se leva et lui fit face, fronçant les sourcils.

''Et que veux-tu dire par 'tricher'?''

Zuě Hu fit une pause et lui rendit son regard.

''Il peut faire des Miroirs de Glace partout où il a été, ce qui signifie que s'il le voulait il pourrait simplement faire un miroir pour se rendre là où il a été au plus loin, et ensuite continuer de cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attrapé et jeté dehors de nouveau. Chose qu'il pourrait répéter, pour inexorablement avancer de plus en plus loin dans le complexe sans que les yétis puissent faire quoi que ce soit.''

Marzanna haussa les sourcils en amusement.

''Mais ce ne serait pas vraiment un défi, ou un jeu. Jack préférerait trouver une nouvelle fenêtre pour s'y faufiler et voir jusqu'où il peut aller à partir de cette entrée avant d'être attrapé. Nous devons juste nous assurer que Dig ne comprenne pas quel est le nouveau jeu de Jack, ou il voudra le rejoindre.''

À la mention du plus hyperactif des Lieutenants d'Hiver, les trois grimacèrent. À l'extérieur de ses devoirs bi-annuel, Dig passait à présent la plupart de son temps à courir autour du sanctuaire en jouant avec les lutins. Occasionnellement, Jack le prenait avec lui pour des voyages dans l'Hiver du Sud, pour évacuer un peu de cette énergie en excès, mais c'était toujours un soulagement profond quand Dig entrait en hibernation la seconde semaine de novembre.

Il pouvait être un immortel maintenant, mais il obéissait toujours aux habitudes de son ancienne nature et dormait durant la plupart de l'Hiver du Nord. Ils le réveillaient pour qu'il puisse être présent à la fin de la courser annuelle entre Cernunnos et North, mais il retournait toujours directement à son terrier dès qu'ils rentraient à la maison.

Et maintenant, à la seconde semaine de janvier, il était censé se réveiller prochainement.

Zuě Hu plia ses oreilles en arrière avant de sautiller vers la sortie de la résidence.

''Je vais aller informer Cernunnos de garder Dig occupé quand il se réveillera, pendant que nous nous assurons que ce ruban 'disparaisse'.''

Yuki fila après lui.

''Je vais m'assurer qu'il y ait des lutins dans le jardin pour quand il se réveille, également. Ils adorent jouer, alors ça la gardera distrait aussi.''

Marzanna les regarda partir tous les deux, ses sourcils se soulevant pour une raison différente à présent tandis qu'elle maugréait.

''Et dire que nous n'établissions ces distractions que pour Jack quand il avait un 'mauvais jour'. Ces dernières années nous sommes confrontés à une marmotte immortelle de huit ans, qui a la mentalité d'un enfant du même âge.'' Elle soupira, se passant une main sur le visage. ''Espérons qu'il grandira un peu durant les prochaines années, même si je doute qu'il perde jamais intérêt à jouer avec les lutins. Je déteste l'appeler 'mentalement attardé', mais je trouve très improbable qu'il devienne jamais le flocon de neige le plus brillant dans le ciel.''

Elle sortit de la résidence et vola là où Jack se débattait encore. Il réagit en surprise quand elle saisit le bout du ruban et commença à le défaire d'autour de lui, et alors il sourit.

''Merci. Phil a utilisé de très bons nœuds cette fois.''

L'aidant toujours à se démêler, Marzanna inclina la tête en questionnement.

''Phil?''

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit.

''Le yéti qui m'attrape sans arrêt, même si son vrai nom ressemble un peu à 'Phil' au début puis finit en gargouillis de quelque chose que je ne vais même pas essayer de prononcer. Il est celui qui m'a jeté dehors la toute première fois, alors à chaque fois que je m'y introduis maintenant, je demande aux vents de faufiler une brise d'abord et de me dire où il est.''

''… Pour que tu puisse alors délibérément entrer par la fenêtre ou pièce la plus proche de lui. Tout ça dans le but de voir combien de temps ça lui prendre pour te remarquer.''

Jack rit tandis que le dernier bout de ruban était tiré, ne s'apercevant pas que sa Lieutenant mettait l'objet offensant dans sa poche avec l'intention de s'en débarrasser plus tard.

''Il commence enfin à comprendre. J'essaie toujours d'entrer un mardi, soit à huit heures du matin à l'horaire de l'Atelier, soit à trois heures de l'après-midi. Il se met à faire ses 'rondes' quand il sait que je vais probablement venir. C'est si marrant à voir.''

Le ton de Marzanna devint réprobateur.

''Et je suis sûre qu'il est ravi de passer chaque mardi à te chercher, quand il pourrait se reposer ou faire le travail confié par North.''

''C'est un des yétis qui fait la maintenance et le nettoyage du bâtiment. Je pense qu'il apprécie probablement la distraction.''

Le commentaire de Jack lui gagne un long regard de Marzanna, qui plia ses bras sur sa poitrine.

''Eh bien, aussi marrant que je suis sûre que c'est pour toi, le travail appelle. Dig devrait se réveiller bientôt, et tu vas devoir épuiser son énergie d'après hibernation cette fois. Tu dois aussi déterminer quand aura lieu le Seuil de Printemps du Nord cette année.''

Jack haussa les épaules, sa réponse instantanée.

''24 mars, six jours plus tôt que l'année dernière.'' Il leva son bâton, sa conduite passant maintenant de la joie enfantine à de la résignation et du sérieux. ''Mais, comme tu le dis, le travail appelle. J'ai quelques avalanches tardives dont je dois m'occuper. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours!''

Marzanna le regarda alors qu'il volait vers le tunnel de sortie, avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

''Attends! Tu es supposé prendre Dig avec toi!''

Jack lui accorda un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître de sa vue, laissant Marzanna se tenant là et semblant plutôt irritée.

Elle se tourna, marchant en direction du Jardin d'Hiver, sa main plongeant dans la poche où se trouvait le ruban. S'il voulait jouer, d'accord. Et s'il devait se réveiller de sa sieste de deux semaines suivant l'Hiver du Nord avec quelques douzaines de nœuds rouges gelés dans ses cheveux, alors c'était de sa faute.

Et elle s'assurerait que Dig la regarde les mettre en place.

* **Dans le texte anglais, le titre du livre est d'abord en français, puisque c'est la langue originale, puis en anglais. Ici, j'ai jugé inutile de mettre les deux versions puisque tout le texte est en français. Je mets cependant cette note afin que personne ne s'étonne de cet oubli, qui n'en est pas un, si certaines personnes comparent ce chapitre à l'original.**


	41. Conférence

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, il est très intéressant car il présente une nouvelle facette du monde des esprits. Il est aussi très long, il m'a fallu près de trois jours pour le traduire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Conférence

Jusqu'à présent ça avait été une année plutôt typique, avec des mouvements climatiques plutôt typiques. Et c'était un certain soulagement pour Jack tandis qu'il faisait ses rondes de l'Amérique du Nord. La décennie passée avait été rude ou pire, les choses commençaient enfin à revenir à la normale, et Dig avait enfin la chance de signaler un 'printemps précoce'.

Et il était une Légende assez prometteuse maintenant, avec le 'Jour de la Marmotte' étant célébré sur une grande aire. Il y avait un revers à cela, il y avait beaucoup trop de marmottes 'domestiques' à présent, gardées par les villes dans le but de deviner le début du printemps, pour qu'il puisse leur rendre visite à toutes dans un si court délais. Pourtant, ironiquement, ça ne semblait poser de problème si oui ou non les doublures faisaient de bonnes prédictions.

Au moins, aussi longtemps que certaines des doublures devinaient juste, la croyance en Dig ne faiblissait pas. C'était un fait dont Jack et les autres s'étaient assurés qu'il ne soit pas trop connu, parce qu'il y avait plein d'Immortels de Légende qui auraient été scandalisés que la Marmotte enfantine n'ait pas à travailler trop dur pour garder ses croyants.

Mais, retour au point, c'était le 2 février 1901, et le Jour de la Marmotte semblait encore une fois s'être déroulé sans accroc. Voler et regarder Dig pousser ses cousines mortelles hors de leurs terriers était certainement plus amusant que l'autre grand événement prenant place aujourd'hui.

Jack détestait assister à des funérailles, à moins qu'elles soient pour des membres centraux de la Famille Bennett, alors les funérailles d'état de la Reine Victoria n'avaient que peu d'importance pour lui. Il avait eu l'habitude de regarder les funérailles de souverains à cause d'une légère curiosité morbide, mais il ne le faisait plus ses jours-ci.

Il avait abandonné beaucoup de ses anciennes habitudes de ses premiers jours, et se concentrait sur des choses qui étaient plus importantes pour lui. Comme rendre visite à sa famille.

Jack vola à Burgess, à la maison actuelle appartenant au chef de la famille, et se faufila par la fenêtre du grenier. La petite pièce là était la sienne, et était principalement vide en-dehors des nombreux petits dessins et peintures de lui encadrés sur les murs. Il y avait aussi quelques étagères, remplies de diverses figurines de lui en bois ou en argile, quelques-unes en agate bleue, et il y avait un stand dans le coin avec l'arbre généalogique relié de cuir posé dessus.

Jack s'en approcha et l'ouvrit, lisant les entrées les plus récentes. Il ferma ensuite le livre avec un soupir, et alla au plateau en bois dans le coin. Il avait dit clairement il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas besoin de couvertures ou de matelas. Ils allaient seulement geler s'il y dormait dessus, à moins qu'il fournisse l'effort de retenir ses pouvoirs, et finiraient humides et moisis quand ils fondraient après son départ.

Il s'allongea, son regard errant sur la collection de dessins et figurines. Un petit espace qui célébrait son existence, ici dans une ville modeste qui était le seul endroit au monde où on croyait en lui. Son expression devint solennelle, et sombre. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais même avec les descendants de sa sœur, sa famille, il se sentait seul parfois. Le Gardien en lui pleurant le fait qu'il ne pouvait véritablement protéger les enfants du monde, pas pendant qu'il restait si restreint.

Jack fronça les sourcils, y réfléchissant. Il voulait tellement aller se confier au reste des Gardiens, leur dire, parce qu'il croyait qu'ils pouvaient garder le secret contre Pitch... Mais il s'admit à lui-même que, s'ils savaient, il leur rendrait visite et leur parlerai et ceci attirerait l'attention et des questions, chose qu'il ne pouvait risquer. Il devait même éviter de croiser publiquement Sandy trop souvent, restreignant cela habituellement à deux fois par ans, peut-être trois, et presque toujours durant les mois de l'Hiver du Sud... L'époque quand il se sentait le plus seul, et donc s'ennuyait le plus. L'époque où Pitch s'attendrait à ce que l'Esprit de l'Hiver aille chercher des distractions.

Toutes les autres visites étaient faites via les Miroirs de Glace, et impliquaient de rester à l'intérieur soit au Sanctuaire d'Hiver soit à l'Île de Sable de Rêves.

Jack se roula en boule sur son côté, repoussant ces pensées, et s'endormit sans le réaliser.

Il fut réveillé par le cri de ravissement d'un enfant, venant de la petite personne qui se jeta sur lui.

''Oncle Jack!''

Jack sursauta et se trouva enlacé par une fillette de neuf ans, Lucy, la plus jeune actuelle dans la famille Bennett. Il sourit et la laissa le mener en-bas, là où le reste de la famille se rassemblait dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Jack alla à son perchoir habituel, un étagère au-dessus de la porte arrière de la maison, et les observa. Ne se fatiguant jamais d'une telle scène domestique.

Quand la casserole de porridge fut presque vide, le chef de famille, le père de Lucy, le regarda.

''Tu en veux un peu?''

Jack secoua la tête. L'offre était toujours faite à chaque repas où il était présent, par véritable courtoisie et un désir qu'il mange avec eux, et avec la même courtoisie il déclinait toujours. La famille Bennett n'était pas la plus riche, même s'il aidait financièrement de temps en temps en récupérant des pépites d'or pour eux dans les rivières en Alaska. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger, même s'il admettait apprécier le faire quelques fois. Accepter de la nourriture de leur table serait comme la leur prendre alors qu'ils en avaient bien plus besoin que lui.

Il descendit de son étagère et s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte arrière.

''Merci pour l'offre, mais ma réponse est la même que toujours. Je vais partir m'occuper du climat au Canada et en Alaska pour la semaine suivante ou plus. Vous avez besoin de plus d'or?''

Après avoir fait sortir ses cinq enfants de la cuisine, le père de Lucy se tourna vers Jack et acquiesça solennellement.

''C'est toujours apprécié.'' Il regarda son épouse puis Jack. ''En fait la lopin de terre, près de ton lac à la limite du Parc Jackswood, est à vendre. Nous espérions l'acheter et construire une maison là.''

L'expression de Jack s'illumina. S'ils vivaient si près du lac, ce serait plus facile de jouer davantage avec les enfants Bennett sans que les autres enfants remarquent le favoritisme.

''Vraiment? De combien avez-vous besoin?''

Le père de Lucy regarda de nouveau son épouse, et Jack comprit pourquoi. Seulement quatre années plus tôt avait été la fin d'un cycle de dix ans d'hivers avec de terribles blizzards à l'est, suivis par des étés de fière sécheresse. L'Amérique avait souffert financièrement, tout comme la famille.

Après un moment, le père de Lucy parla.

''Tout ce que tu peux apporter. Ce que nous n'utiliserons pas pour le terrain et la construction de la maison, nous pourrons l'économiser en cas de futur besoin.''

Jack fronça un peu les sourcils, considérant le fait que l'or se vendait actuellement à vingt-et-un dollars le gramme, et le père de Lucy ne gagnait qu'environ sept cent dollars par an, à peine au-dessus de la moyenne pour l'économie actuelle. Il décida alors de ramener plus que juste la poignée d'or habituelle.

Après l'avoir calculé dans sa tête, il se résolut à ramener environ trois kilos d'or... ce qui donnerait à peu près soixante-trois mille dollars* au prix actuel du marché. Avec cette quantité, la famille serait plus qu'à l'aise, et elle pourrait dire qu'elle avait un parent qui détenait un gisement en Alaska qui avait décidé de les aider.

Il soupira et mit une main sur le loquet de la porte derrière lui.

''Je m'en occupe.''

En quelques instants il fut à l'extérieur et volait dans le ciel, incapable de se débarrasser du poids des sentiments dans son cœur... ou le souvenir de comment des dix années de mauvais hivers l'avaient empli de culpabilité. Il était censé être un protecteur des enfants, et pourtant dans ses devoirs en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver, il avait causé des famines pour des milliers d'entre eux et leurs familles. Garder sa propre famille à flots avec de l'or récolté avait été doux-amer en comparaison à cela. En gros, ça le faisait se sentir coupable de n'avoir pu aider personne d'autre.

Son arrivée au Canada fut marqué par un blizzard moyen qui balaya de l'est à l'ouest, à peine légèrement plus dur que la norme saisonnière. Mère Nature ne l'avait pas demandé, mais Jack l'envoya tout de même. Lui est l'Esprit de l'Été avaient été trop complaisants en Amérique, bien entendu à cause du nombre de gens y immigrant. Les conséquences étaient ce cycle de dévastation sur dix ans, et il voulait éviter de recommencer.

Et alors, bien qu'il ne changeait pas le niveau naturel de neige qui tombait, il allait déclencher des blizzards en plus, des moyens, à l'aléatoire. Les gens ne remarqueraient pas vraiment une telle différence, et pendant ce temps il espérait refaire le plein dans l'Équilibre d'Hiver, qu'il pourrait ensuite décharger dans les prochains 'très gros' orages.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de préparer ses orages, ce qui lui prit deux jours, Jack se dirigea vers le lieu en Alaska où il obtenait tout son or. C'était dans une aire très inaccessible, où des aspirants chercheurs d'or n'allaient très certainement pas arriver dans les prochaines décennies. Une fois dans l'aire, il suivit la rivière là où elle coupait dans les rochers du paysage, marquant l'aire probable où l'or était enfoui et emporté en bas.

Alors, après un questionnement incertain pour que les vents inspectent l'intérieur de plusieurs crevasses dans la façade rocheuse, l'une des brises confirma la présence de l'or.

Jack posa sa main à cette crevasse, et força une montée de glace dedans ainsi que dans plusieurs autour, créant l'effet de plusieurs années de gel et de fonte. La roche se brisa en réponse, et après avoir poussé un peu de la poussière s'y trouvant derrière, Jack trouva le reflet d'or qu'il cherchait.

Il s'assit près de la façade rocheuse pendant trois jours, utilisant sa glace pour briser toute la roche des pépites d'or de la taille d'un ongle qu'il déterrait. Lorsqu'il estima qu'il en avait environ trois kilos, il emballa son butin dans sa cape de laine et le pressa sous son bras avant de s'envoler.

Il faisait nuit quand il revint à Burgess, et il glissa dans la maison à travers la fenêtre du grenier. Mais il ne resta pas. À la place il se faufila au rez-de-chaussée et renversa l'or rassemblé en pile de bonne taille au milieu de la table de la cuisine. Il remonta ensuite et partit via la fenêtre, mais pas avant de s'être arrêté à la porte de la chambre que Lucy partageait avec sa grande sœur.

Il voulait rester, mais l'Hiver du Nord finirait dans quelques semaines de toute façon. Et il voulait aussi éviter la culpabilité qu'il savait qu'il ressentirait quand la famille trouverait l'or au matin...

L'hiver continua et prit fin, et la moitié de l'Été du Nord approcha, il était dans le Jardin d'Hiver quand une étrange convocation envahit sa conscience.

C'était le plus étrange des sentiments, comme une brise murmurant à l'arrière de son esprit. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était Mère Nature qui l'appelait, car habituellement elle envoyait un message dans les vents quand elle avait besoin de lui parler. Cette convocation était bien plus subtile, mais en même temps elle semblait détenir une plus grande importance. Ce n'était pas sur le climat, cela était certain.

Jack glissa hors du jardin et dans la caverne centrale, suivant l'appel discret jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la place. Là, en contraste complet par rapport à la glace tout autour, se trouvait une arche de fleurs et de lierre qui entourait une surface qui ondoyait comme de l'eau.

Il marcha à travers, émergeant à la limite de ce qui au départ semblait être un jardin plutôt standard de style formel. Mais cette impression fut rapidement réduite au néant par la fée qui l'attendait, une femelle aussi grande que la longueur de son avant-bras et vêtu d'habits fait de feuilles et de fleurs. Il y avait aussi le fait que le jardin montrait une preuve évidente des quatre Saisons, et de la neige avait commencé à tomber sur les parties gelées dès qu'il avait franchi le portail.

Il savait où il était, même si c'était la première fois qu'il y venait. C'était le Sanctuaire de la Nature, la maison de Mère Nature elle-même, et là où toutes les saisons coexistaient à la fois.

Sa guide lui permit quelques instants pour satisfaire sa curiosité initiale, avant de lui faire signe de suivre.

''La Dame vous attend, je vais vous montrer le chemin.''

Jack acquiesça et la suivit, notant une douzaine de fées supplémentaire qui voletaient et s'occupaient du jardin. Il vit aussi un trio de licornes, qui le regardèrent pensivement alors qu'il passait.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de ces belles créatures, et celles-ci n'avaient survécu que parce qu'elles avaient été amenées ici. Car elles, comme les fées et plusieurs autres Tribus de Mythe, avaient été poussées et/ou chassées jusqu'à la limite de l'extinction par les humains. Il y avait même des rumeurs selon lesquelles les derniers dragons vivaient ici sous la protection de Mère Nature, même si ça n'avait jamais été confirmé. S'ils étaient dans le Sanctuaire de la Nature, il y avait des chances qu'elle ait créé une aire spéciale pour eux loin des races les plus fragiles confiées à ses soins.

Jack sortit de ses réflexions, son attention à présent reportée sur le kiosque délicat et décoré devant lui. Mère Nature était là, assise sur un banc blanc simple et jouant du kantele.

Elle finit la mélodie juste comme il descendait les marches pour entrer dans la structure et le regarda.

''Merci d'être venu, Jack. Si tu veux bien t'asseoir.''

Elle indiqua un tabouret blanc à proximité, et avec un petit froncement de sourcils, Jack s'assit.

''Qu'y a-t-il? C'est ton sanctuaire, tu ne m'as jamais appelé ici pour me donner des instructions avant. Alors pourquoi maintenant?''

Mère Nature confia son kantele à deux fées qui vinrent le récupérer, puis plia ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'elle répondait.

''Tu connais les règles qui dictent les interactions entre tous les Immortels?''

La réponse de Jack à cela fut neutre.

''Oui, je le connais... Elle m'ont été rappelé plein de fois durant mes premières années en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver.''

''Mais il est aussi vrai que, quelques fois, de nouveaux immortels n'apprennent pas ces règles et les brisent donc sans le vouloir.'' Elle inclina la tête, et il n'y avait aucune indication qu'elle l'avait appelé pour le réprimander pour quoi que ce soit. ''La plupart du temps un des autres qu'ils rencontrent leur explique les règles, et s'ils causent des problèmes régulièrement, un des plus anciens immortels ira leur faire la leçon et les remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais il arrive que quelques-uns glissent entre les mailles du filet de temps en temps. Pour cette raison, une conférence est tenue tous les deux-cent ans, et tous les Immortels y assistent.''

Jack haussa les sourcils en surprise. Marzanna et Cernunnos avaient parfois mentionné qu'une conférence était tenue occasionnellement, mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'une approchait.

''Alors j'ai manqué la dernière de dix ans? Et par 'tous', est-ce que ça signifie que Pitch sera là aussi?''

Mère Nature, après une longue pause, répondit.

''Tous les Immortels qui suivent les règles. C'est-à-dire, chaque véritable immortel de ce monde sauf lui. Même s'il voulait y assister, il ne serait pas le bienvenu, et il ne risquerait pas non pus d'entrer dans mon domaine. Car c'est ici dans mon sanctuaire que la conférence a lieu. Tsar Lunar et moi sommes deux des plus anciens Immortels, et tous les autres sauf Pitch ont été créés par lui ou moi-même.''

Jack soupira et acquiesça en compréhension.

''D'accord, alors tu as besoin que moi et mes Lieutenants nous montrons à la conférence. Je devine que tout le monde y va pour confirmer qu'ils suivent les règles? Et pour les enseigner à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore?''

Mère Nature acquiesça également.

''Correct. La conférence sera tenue dans deux semaines, au beau milieu de l'Été du Nord. C'est l'époque la plus calme de l'année pour presque tous les immortels, avec seulement une poignée d'exceptions, alors ça cause le moins de souci. Je ré-ouvrirai mon portail dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver trois jours avant le début de la conférence, mais tu ne dois pas le traverser jusqu'à pratiquement la fin du troisième jour.''

Jack fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

''Pourquoi?''

Mère Nature expliqua.

''Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'immortels, Jack, et il leur faudra ces trois jours pour régler leurs taches et devoirs nécessaires, et se rassembler. Les plus anciens et/ou les plus puissants des immortels arrivent toujours en derniers. C'est-à-dire les Esprits des Saisons et moi-même. Les Gardiens arriveront peu avant que toi et tes collègues ne preniez place. Je veillerai à ce qu'un signal te soit donné pour entrer, juste avant que les discussions commencent.''

Jack fronçait encore les sourcils, et son ton était réprobateur.

''Les Esprits des Saisons arrivent en derniers? Est-ce que ça ne fait pas un peu arrogant? Je peux comprendre que les Gardiens arrivent en avant-derniers, puisque Toothiana et Sandy travaillent tous les jours toute l'année, mais moi, Ariko, Achieng et Oisin ne le faisons pas. Même avec notre emploi du temps actuel.''

Mère Nature soupira, semblant un peu résignée.

''Ça depuis longtemps été l'impression parmi les Immortels que diriger les Saisons est un travail extrêmement important, ce qui l'est. Ils respectent cela, même s'ils se trouvent parmi le nombre qui éprouve du dédain envers les Esprits des Saisons à un niveau personnel. À un niveau professionnel, il n'y a aucun immortel d'un prestige inférieur au tien qui refuserait d'obéir à un de tes ordres aussi longtemps qu'il y a une raison solide et moralement bonne. Même un Gardien obéirait à un ordre d'un Esprit des Saisons, s'il y a une bonne raison.''

Jack roula les yeux à cela.

''Alors non seulement j'aurai l'air arrogant en arrivant en dernier, mais tous les autres penseront aussi que je suis arrogant.'' Il se leva, fronçant encore les sourcils. ''Je serai là, tout comme les Lieutenants.''

Il se tourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta à ses prochains mots.

''Il y a autre chose, Jack... Tu devras apporter l'Hiver du Nord autour du Lac Supérieur par toi-même à partir de maintenant.''

Jack la regarda, confus.

''Pourquoi? Peboan a fait ça pour moi depuis plus d'un siècle, et il le fait bien. Pourquoi lui retirer ce devoir maintenant?''

L'expression de Mère Nature s'emplit de regret et de sympathie.

''Il est partit, Jack, juste après le Seuil de Printemps du Nord.''

Jack la fixa du regard, totalement immobile sous le choc.

''Attends... Il est mort?'' Ses yeux étaient larges, son expression figée dans le déni. ''Mais pourquoi? Je lui ai parlé pour la dernière fois il y a juste deux ans, et il était content et heureux à ce moment-là.''

Mère Nature se leva et le rejoignit, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.

''Le monde a changé, Jack, et Peboan a commencé sa vie lors d'une ère plus simple pour l'humanité. Il a toujours des croyants, oui, mais il ne pouvait s'adapter au monde tel qu'il est maintenant. C'est ce qui arrive à la plupart des Immortels de Légende qui partent; ils trouvent que le monde ne détient plus le même attrait pour eux. Et alors, ils perdent le sentiment de connexion avec le monde et continuent leur chemin. Il se pourrait qu'une nouvelle Légende s'élève pour prendre sa place, mais seul le temps dira si l'Homme de la Lune trouve un candidat correspondant.''

Jack s'avachit contre un des supports du kiosque.

''Et il n'a pas pensé à venir me voir, au moins pour dire adieu?''

''Il est probable qu'il ne croyait aux 'adieux'.'' Mère Nature soupira, arborant un sourire triste. ''Dans sa culture, il est cru que les esprits de ceux qui nous ont précédé protègent et guident ceux qui vivront dans le présent et le futur. Pourquoi te dire adieu, quand une partie de lui veillerait toujours sur toi, son ami?''

''Il aurait quand même pu me dire ce qu'il prévoyait de faire... J'aurais été là pour lui.''

Mère Nature plaça son bras autour des épaules de Jack, le redressant de son posture prostrée contre le support.

''Peboan était fier, et souhaitait certainement sortir de cette vie sans encombrer ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis.'' Elle soupira. ''Les Immortels vont et viennent, Jack, et beaucoup de nouveaux ont émergés dans les décennies récentes. Seuls les Légendes les plus têtues, ou les plu puissantes, persisteront dans une époque à laquelle elles ne sentent plus vraiment 'appartenir'. Il suffit de regarder les 'dieux' égyptiens pour le savoir. Osiris et Anubis en sont les derniers, et c'est uniquement dû au fait qu'Osiris est le 'Dieu du Soleil', qui joue toujours un rôle clé dans la vie des égyptiens en ce jour, et aussi le dieu de la 'Résurrection', ce qui étant donné que la plupart des Immortels sont revenus après être morts, lui fait sentir qu'il doit exister pour enseigner à ceux qui ont besoin d'être guidés après être revenus de chez les morts. Anubis, en tant que gardien des morts, refuse simplement de partir jusqu'à ce qu'Osiris le fasse, car il sent également un certain besoin de veiller sur les autres immortels dans leur 'seconde vie inhabituelle'. Tu les verras tous deux à la conférence, assis parmi les Légendes dans les terrasses du fond, mais en vérité il sont peu de pouvoir dans ces temps et restent principalement seuls.''

Jack resta silencieux, mais après quelques minutes de plus il soupira et repoussa son bras d'autour de ses épaules.

''Merci, pour m'avoir mis au courant pour Peboan... Je te verrai à la conférence.''

Il vola vers le chemin par lequel il était entré dans le jardin, sa guide fée partant hâtivement devant lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne se perde pas sur le chemin de retour au portail. Il n'offrit qu'un remerciement discret quand il l'atteint, le traversant vers le froid du Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et alla immédiatement à son Hall des Souvenirs.

La pièce avait été agrandie deux fois depuis qu'il l'avait créé, à cause du simple nombre de souvenirs gelés qu'il avait créé dans ses premières années. Le rythme auquel il les faisait avait dramatiquement diminué à présent, mais il y avait un moment qu'il voulait préservé à présent.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu et parlé à Peboan, quand les deux s'étaient assis sur les rebords du Lac Supérieur et avaient discutaient de la propagation des Colons Américains à travers le continent, et de la marginalisation sans cesse en augmentation des natifs dans leurs Réserves.

Comme Jack créait une figurine de glace de ce moment, une partie de lui se demanda si c'était quand Peboan avait décidé qu'il voulait partir. Était-ce cette conversation qui lui avait finalement fait choisir de prendre le pas de non-retour?

Alors que Jack altérait la glace de la statuette, y soufflant la fausse couleur causée par le reflet de la lumière à travers de petits cristaux de glace, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais la réponse à cela. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'ajouter cet immortel vigoureux et expérimenté à ce lei de souvenirs, pour se rappeler les leçons de respect et de diplomatie qu'il avait appris en le connaissant.

Cette même diplomatie qui le fit attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré du choc lui-même avant d'informer ses Lieutenants de ces nouvelles le jour suivants.

Ce furent deux semaines d'attente sombre plus tard quand le portail menant au Sanctuaire de la Nature se ré-ouvrit comme promis. Et aussi, comme instruit par Mère Nature, Jack et les autres l'ignorèrent pendant deux jours avant de finalement le traverser.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière hivernale, qui avait pour but plutôt évident de leur servir d'aire d'attente confortable, et après un petit moment un fée vint les informer que les Lieutenants devaient prendre leurs places à la conférence.

Mais Jack dut rester dans la clairière et attendre, ce qu'il fit, devenant de plus en plus ennuyé tandis que les heures passaient et qu'il était servi par plusieurs fées qui lui offrirent divers breuvages et mets qu'il refusa. Il sembla que presque une éternité était passée avant que, enfin, une autre se montre pour lui dire qu'il était pour lui de rejoindre la conférence également.

Jack suivit le petit personnage vers deux grandes portes, attendit là plusieurs minutes, et alors elles s'ouvrirent et il dut se forcer à ne pas se figer en admiration.

Il avança, restant extérieurement calme alors même que son regard volait sur le vaste demi-cercle de terrasses. Mais intérieurement il se sentit intimidé comme tous les yeux se tournaient pour le regarder entrer dans la vaste arène, car il y avait des milliers d'immortels, tous rassemblés et attendant.

Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il y avait tellement.

~(-)~

Les Légendes mineures s'empressèrent de bouger respectueusement hors de leur chemin tandis que chacun arrivait à travers des portails séparés, même si cela faisait peu pour alléger le sentiment global d'entassement que même la taille impressionnante de l'arène ne pouvait contrer complètement. Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos d'avoir tellement d'immortels rassemblés en un seul endroit, tellement de magie et de pouvoir craquant dans l'air, qui rendait tout l'endroit encore plus étouffant alors que l'air était en réalité plutôt plaisamment frais. Ni trop chaud ni trop froid, pour que tout le monde ici soit au moins raisonnablement à l'aise.

North observa le rassemblement, tandis qu'il descendait les marches menant aux terrasses pour atteindre la section où il devait s'asseoir avec le reste des Légendes d'Hiver. Lui, comme les autres Gardiens, voyait la conférence bi-centenaire comme un mal nécessaire. Un où les disputes entre divers immortels pouvaient potentiellement éclater, pourtant la façon dont tout le monde était arrangé signifiait que de tels combats étaient rares et plutôt improbables.

Les terrasses les plus basses, où ceux qui travaillent durant plus d'une saison étaient placés, étaient aussi les plus grandes. Il y avait plein de place pour que les immortels assis là trouvent des sièges près de leurs connaissances et assez loin de leurs rivaux pour décourager des joutes verbales. Tooth et Sandy s'y trouvaient, assis ensemble, avec un cercle d'espace respectueusement vide laissé visiblement autour d'eux.

La prochaine partie des terrasses au-dessus étaient les quatre sections où Immortels de Légendes et de la Nature qui travaillaient dans une saison spécifique, ou étaient associés à une, étaient assis. Bunnymund s'asseyait dans la Division du Printemps de ce niveau, alors que North s'asseyait dans la Division de l'Hiver. Oui, bien sûr, Noël dans l'Hémisphère Sud prenait place durant l'été, mais au moment de la première conférence de North la grande majorité de la population mondiale le fêtait durant les froids mois d'hiver. L'hiver était la saison la plus fortement associée avec Noël, alors c'est là que s'asseyait North.

Le prochain niveau était également séparé en quatre divisions, et c'était là que les Lieutenants des Saisons prenaient place. Ces aires n'avaient commencé à se remplir que quelques heures auparavant, avec les sections du Printemps, de l'Été et de l'Automne accueillant chacune environ cinquante à soixante immortels divers. Mais la section d'Hiver, qui avait été entièrement vide à chaque conférence avant celle-ci, avait cinq individus assis là cette fois. Deux femmes, un énorme cerf blanc, un gros tigre blanc... et une marmotte qui semblait souffrir d'une crise de rires.

North, qui comme Bunny, Tooth et Sandy, avait un anneau de sièges vides autour de lui, ne cessait de regarder cette section par-dessus son épaule. Ça semblait étrange, maintenant que les nombres étaient là en pleine vue pour faire la comparaison, que l'Esprit de l'Hiver n'ait qu'un dixième du nombre de Lieutenants que ses collègues avaient. Il y avait toute une horde de Légendes d'Hiver remplissant la section où se trouvait North, pourtant aucun d'eux ne semblait ne serait-ce qu'intéressé par ceux assis dans la section au-dessus. En fait, la seule émotion qu'il voyait être envoyée dans cette direction était du dédain.

Le reste de ses pensées fut interrompu par une fanfare de flûtes et de tambours joués par les fées qui vivaient ici au Sanctuaire de la Nature, et les portes au sommet du demi-cercle le plus éloigné s'ouvrirent pour admettre l'Esprit du Printemps.

Ariko, vêtue d'un kimono bien plus orné que sa tenue habituelle, vola dans un glissement serein avec le menton levé hautainement. Elle prit son siège, qui était un grand sofa semblable à un trône placé sur un dais au-dessus de la section où ses Lieutenants étaient assis, et procéda à regarder de haut ceux qui se trouvaient en-dessous avec une expression légèrement ennuyée.

La fanfare fut répétée, et les prochaines portes s'ouvrirent pour admettre l'Esprit de l'Été. Achieng vola également, mais n'avait ajouté qu'un châle coloré tribal à sa tenue habituelle. Elle au moins semblait concentrée et sérieuse concernant la conférence, plutôt qu'ennuyée.

La fanfare joua une troisième fois, et l'Esprit de l'Automne vola en un doux glissement. Oisin avait échangé sa veste de bûcheron pour une cape en fourrure plus ornée, le rendant plus grand et plus imposant alors qu'il prenait son siège en silence.

À ce point beaucoup des immortels en-dessous commencèrent à discuter, car précédemment ces trois étaient les seuls à entrer en prélude au court intervalle avant que Mère Nature apparaisse et commence la conférence. Mais le bavardage fut, dans de nombreux cas, abruptement coupé comme la fanfare jouait une quatrième fois, et North se questionna à se signe évident de combien certain de ces immortels avaient été isolés.

Il y avait un Esprit de l'Hiver depuis cent quatre-vingt-dix ans, et ils avaient été si absorbés et isolés par leurs propres affaires qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué ou en avaient entendu parler.

Les dernières portes s'ouvrirent, et l'Esprit de l'Hiver entra en marchant vêtu des mêmes habits qu'il portait toujours. Pieds nus, leggings déchirés attachés à ses mollets par des cordes de cuir, une simple chemise blanche et un gilet gris, et une cape de laine grise par dessus. Son regard parcourut les terrasses, qu'il voyait pour la première fois, et alors il prit son siège et posa son bâton sur ses genoux.

Dans les terrasses inférieures, un air de choc et de surprise avait surgi parmi ceux qui avaient été ignorants de l'existence d'un Esprit de l'Hiver, et même parmi les Légendes d'Hiver, North pouvait entendre quelques-uns demander depuis combien de temps c'était arrivé?

Au-dessus, Jack fronçait les sourcils à ceux du dessous, déclenchant des grommellements comme quoi il les 'regardait de haut'. Mais ceci laissa place à des hoquets surpris quand Jack fit signe à ses Lieutenants et qu'ils quittèrent leur section pour le rejoindre dans la sienne. Après cela, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, avec la marmotte assise sur son siège distingué à côté de lui, se mit à discuter avec ses Lieutenants tout en attendant que la conférence commence.

~(-)~

Que Jack soit impressionné par la vue de tellement d'immortels était un euphémisme. Qu'il soit impressionné par les dispositions de placement, en revanche, était autre chose. Après avoir découvert que ses amis proches étaient dans une section en-dessous de lui, séparée assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse parler à aucun d'eux, il fronça les sourcils dans cette direction générale avant de leur faire signe de bouger là où il était.

Il ignora le regard noir qu'il eut de la très éloignée Ariko, sourit comme Dig sautait pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis regarda Cernunnos.

''Alors, c'est toujours comme ça?''

Cernunnos, Marzanna, Yuki et Zuě Hu acquiescèrent tous, eux tous ayant assisté à plusieurs de ces conférences auparavant. Ce fut Marzanna qui répondit.

''Toujours. C'est pour empêcher que disputes et combats éclatent. Les terrasses basses, où s'assoient les immortels non-saisonniers, sont assez grandes pour les garder éloignés les uns des autres. Les terrasses où les Légendes Saisonnières se trouvent gardent les saisons rivales séparées, et les mettent sous les yeux des Lieutenants.''

Zuě Hu renifla doucement.

''Dans le passé, si un combat éclatait parmi les Légendes d'Hiver, les Lieutenants d'Automne allaient s'interposer et y mettre fin. Ce sera à nous de le faire à partir de maintenant.''

Yuki hocha la tête, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle-même avec une trace de nervosité à cette responsabilité.

''Mais les combats n'arrivent pas beaucoup, juste une poignée à chaque conférence, au moment où c'est fini et quand tout le monde se bouscule vers les portails pour pouvoir partir. Je les évitait en attendant jusqu'à ce que tous les autres soient partis, puisque tout le monde m'évitait au cas où je les gèle.''

Jack secoua la tête, sa voix tenant une note d'irritation.

''Et au-dessus d'eux tous sont assis les Esprits des Saisons, qui avec une chiquenaude peuvent signaler à leurs Lieutenants d'aller arranger les choses pour eux. Ça devient exactement la parade de snobisme auquel je m'attendais.''

Il y eut une nouvelle fanfare compliquée qui résonna, et Marzanna grimaça.

''Nous devons retourner à notre section, pour que ça ne ressemble pas à du favoritisme. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas être compliqué. Mère Nature explique juste les règles, puis appelle chaque immortel à jurer à les suivre, avec tous ceux présents ici en tant que témoins.''

L'expression de Jack tomba.

''Un à la fois?'' Yuki acquiesça et Jack grogna doucement. ''Ça va prendre des heures.''

Ils retournèrent à leur section alors que Mère Nature entrait, tous les yeux se tournant pour la regarder tandis qu'elle écartait les bras en salutation.

''Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, chacun d'entre vous, à ce rassemblement. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont assisté à cette conférence auparavant, je vous remercie d'être venus, et ceux qui y assistent pour la première fois, je vous remercie également de montrer votre volonté à apprendre et respecter les lois selon lesquelles nous, les Immortels, vivons et coexistons l'un avec l'autre.''

Elle abaissa les bras et son expression devint sérieuse, et alors qu'elle commençait à réciter les Règles de Coexistence, Jack soupira et écouta distraitement tout en regardant autour de l'arène en essayant de nommer autant de ceux rassemblés qu'il le pouvait. Il connaissait les règles et n'avait donc pas vraiment besoin de faire trop attention à leur récitation. Après tout, elles étaient très simples.

Une : Ne pas essayer de se tuer l'un l'autre.

Deux : Ne jamais délibérément chercher à faire perdre des croyants à une autre immortel, s'il en a. Mais si ça arrive à cause d'un conflit avec des devoirs légitimes, alors c'est juste regrettable.

Trois : Ne jamais chercher à détruire la maison d'un autre immortel. Mais encore, si des devoirs légitimes causent des dommages, c'est juste regrettable.

Quatre : Essayer de ne pas gêner le travail d'un autre immortel, mais encore cela s'applique seulement à des actions illégitimes. Même si une dispute mineure est permise, aussi longtemps que ça n'est pas autorisé à dégénérer.

Elles étaient simple, et en toute franchise rien de plus que du sens-commun et de la courtoisie, mais Jack que cet événement formel rappelait l'importance de ces règles. Car sans elles, les rivalités pouvaient devenir des guerres entre immortels, et ça causerait une dévastation vastement répandue pour les humains.

La dernière règle était plus laxiste que les autres, puisqu'il était impossible de ne pas gêner le travail d'un autre immortel à un moment ou un autre, et c'était particulièrement vrai pour les Esprits des Saisons. Les variations climatiques pouvaient causer le chaos pour des immortels malchanceux dont le mauvais temps s'abattait sur leurs festivals ou célébrations. Mais il fallait accepter que l'Équilibre de la Nature ne s'inclinait devant personne, et devait être maintenu peu importe les problèmes causés à ceux qui n'avaient pas de chance cette année-là.

Jack écouta comme un par un, en commençant par les terrasses les plus basses, les immortels étaient appelés à se lever et à promettre de faire de leur mieux pour suivre les règles. Pendant ce temps Dig, qui en dépit d'être à présent dans ses trente ans était toujours enfantin dans son incapacité à rester assis et être silencieux, s'amusait en creusant un petit trou et sortant sa tête de dedans dans un jeu 'cache-cache'.

''Maintenant vous me voyez, maintenant vous ne me voyez pas. Maintenant vous me voyez, maintenant vous ne me voyez pas. Maintenant vous me voyez...''

Jack sourit à ses bêtises, mais il remarqua ensuite que Bunny regardait Dig avec désapprobation depuis le côté opposé de l'arène. Il répondit en appelant les vents pour porter un petit filet d'air froid de l'autre côté de l'arène, avec un murmure de lui-même.

''Arrête de fusiller mon Lieutenant du regard. Il ne blesse personne avec son jeu.''

De l'autre côté, Bunny sursaute de façon visible, tremblant momentanément au frisson qui parcourut son dos à cause du vent. Il jeta alors un regard noir à Jack, qui leva les sourcils tranquillement.

Jack passa les huit prochaines heures dans un concours de regards noirs avec Bunny, alternant avec le jeu 'nommer les immortels', même après que le Gardien de l'Espoir ait été appelé à se lever et à promettre de suivre les règles. Tous deux se fusillèrent du regard même pendant que les Lieutenants des Saisons faisaient leurs promesses, Jack vit enfin Osiris et Anubis durant cet instant, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment où Ariko fut appelée à se lever.

Jack regarda tandis qu'elle faisait sa promesse, puis Achieng, puis Oisin. Et alors Mère Nature s'adressa à lui.

''Jack Frost, Esprit de l'Hiver. Jures-tu de faire de ton mieux pour obéir à ses règles afin d'éviter la guerre parmi les Immortels?''

Jack se leva, hocha la tête envers elle avec une demi-révérence, et répondit sans regarder Bunny.

''Je le jure, Ma Dame.''

Mère Nature, ayant été la première à renouveler sa promesse plusieurs heures auparavant, s'adressa à présent à la conférence pour la dernière fois durant cet événement.

''Vous avez tous fait votre promesse, et alors je déclare que cette conférence est à présent finie. Puissiez-vous tous faire un voyage bon et sûr pour rentrer chez vous.''

Tout le monde sauf elle, les Esprits et les Lieutenants des Saisons, et les Gardiens, commença à se lever et à marcher ou voler vers les douzaines de portails qui apparurent pour les évacuer du Sanctuaire de la Nature. Ce fut alors, comme toujours, que dans la foule des disputes éclatèrent.

Deux des Lieutenants d'Achieng s'occupèrent de la première, deux d'Oisin se chargèrent de la seconde, et alors un combat de poings débuta entre trois Légendes d'Hiver pas trop loin de North.

Zuě Hu se tendit pour sauter dans l'action et y mettre fin, sauf que Jack passa par-dessus sa tête. L'Esprit de l'Hiver attrapa le premier immortel choqué par l'épaule, le tourne et le gracia d'un coup de pied nu au derrière pour l'envoyer au sol. Le second se fit accrocher un pied par le bâton de Jack, avant que ses membres soient recouverts d'assez de glace pour les geler au sol, et le dernier eut alors le bâton tenu à trois centimètres de son nez.

Jack fusilla celui-ci du regard, mais ses mots étaient pour les trois.

''Vous tous avez des centaines, et dans de nombreux cas des milliers d'années. Comment vous agissez à l'extérieur d'ici, ce sont vos affaires, mais dans ce Sanctuaire vous devriez donner à cet endroit sacré le respect qu'il mérite. Jetez-vous des regards noirs autant que vous voulez, mais gardez vos disputes de bar pour ailleurs.'' Il libéra celui gelé au sol, grondant encore. ''Même moi ai des individus que je déteste, qui mes détestent, mais je ne me battrais jamais avec eux ici. Maintenant attendez votre tour pour partir à travers un portail, et montrez à Mère Nature un peu de respect en vous tenant à carreau.''

Jack se détourna d'eux, le bâton appuyé sur son épaule, avant de sauter dans l'air et de retourner aux terrasses. Il n'atterrit pas à côté de son siège, mais plutôt avec ses Lieutenants.

Il n'y eut plus de disputes parmi les immortels d'hiver, et peu parmi le reste, même si beaucoup observèrent Jack prudemment. Ce fut lorsque la plupart fut partie, incluant Tooth et Sandy, que Bunny se dirigea vers là où était Jack.

''Beau discours.''

Jack se tourna, indiquant avec une main à ses Lieutenants qu'ils ne devaient pas protester, et il s'approcha de Bunny pour murmurer doucement.

''Grandis, Bunnymund, et rentre chez toi pour trafiquer tes œufs et tes inventions. Nous avons conclu une trêve il y a des décennies, alors ne gâche pas ça maintenant. Je dois retourner m'occuper de l'Hiver du Sud, et tu dois commencer à planifier Pâques pour l'année prochaine. Nous avons tous les deux des taches qui sont plus importantes qu'aucun désaccord entre nous.''

Bunny plia ses bras sur sa poitrine velue, grondant encore.

''Être un moraliste grand et sage ne te convient pas, Frost.''

Jack, avec un léger sifflement de colère, le figea sur place avec un regard noir.

''Crois-moi, j'adorerais te geler immédiatement, mais ceci est le Sanctuaire de la Nature et je ne ferai rien ici pour manquer de respect à ce lieu.'' Il se tourna. ''En plus, j'ai promis à Sandy que je ne te chercherais plus de noises, ou à aucun des Gardiens.''

La voix de Mère Nature interrompit.

''Et c'est quelque chose qui me rend fière de toi. Que tu choisisses de mettre ton ressentiment de côté à la requête d'un ami.'' Ils se tournèrent vers là où elle attendait avec North à ses côtés. ''J'avais l'intention d'inviter tous les Gardiens à apprécier une tasse de thé avec moi, mais malheureusement Toothiana et le Marchand de Sable sont déjà partis. Peut-être que toi et tes Lieutenants aimerez me rejoindre également, Jack?''

Marzanna ramassa Dig, qui s'était endormi par ennui durant la conférence et ne s'était éveillé qu'assez longtemps pour faire la promesse de suivre les règles.

''J'ai peur de devoir décliner, et de ramener la Marmotte à la maison.''

Yuki acquiesça.

''Et je dois rejoindre les Lutins d'Hivers, et m'assurer qu'ils n'ont fait aucune bêtises au Sanctuaire d'Hiver pendant que nous étions ici.''

Cernunnos inclina la tête, tout comme Zuě Hu à ses côtés.

''Et nous deux ne sommes pas enclins envers le thé, ou capables de tenir les tasses dans lesquelles un tel breuvage est habituellement servi.''

Mère Nature se tourne de nouveau vers Jack, qui comprit que c'était une chance pour lui de s'asseoir et parler avec deux de ses collègues Gardiens, même s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il en était un aussi.

Il inclina la tête respectueusement.

''Ce serait un honneur de prendre le thé avec toi, ici dans la splendeur de ton sanctuaire.''

Mère Nature sourit.

''Alors si vous voulez bien me suivre tous les trois, je vais vous conduire à mon jardin privé.''

Elle se tourna et longea les terrasses vers la porte par laquelle Jack était entré. Lui, Bunny et North la suivirent à travers et dans la clairière d'hiver au-delà. Mère Nature la traversa comme si elle en faisait partie, et la présence de Jack causa le début d'une douce chute de neige comme elle le faisait dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et lui aussi 'correspondait' simplement à la scène comme s'il avait toujours été là. En comparaison, les deux Gardiens semblaient déplacés.

Le groupe continua, hors de la clairière et sur un chemin qui rejoignait trois autres où ils passèrent chacun sous une des quatre arches dans le modeste mur au-devant. Et derrière ça se trouvait le même jardin dans lequel Jack s'était trouvé deux semaines auparavant.

Mère Nature les mena au kiosque au centre, où les fées résidentes avaient installé une table pour quatre. De la neige commençait déjà à tomber dans les parties 'hiver' du jardin, et North observa ce phénomène avec curiosité.

''Est-ce qu'il neige toujours dans jardin quand tu es là?''

Mère Nature s'assit, alors que Jack prenait la chaise à sa droite.

''Il neige ici parce que Jack est présent, juste comme il neige dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver quand il y est. Si Ariko, Achieng et Oisin étaient là, il y aurait des fleurs tombant des pommiers, des feuilles d'automnes tombant des aulnes, et les roses seraient toutes en pleine floraison. C'est une partie du Pouvoir des Saisons, qui demeure dans les Cinq Sanctuaires.''

North prit son siège à l'opposé de Jack, intrigué.

''Alors Sanctuaires sont extension du pouvoir des Esprits des Saisons et vous-même?''

Jack, ayant regardé vers le Pooka qui avait été forcé par les circonstances à s'asseoir à sa droite, fronça un peu les sourcils et répondit.

'Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as besoin de savoir. La façon exacte selon laquelle le pouvoir des Saisons fonctionne, n'est qu'à nous cinq à savoir.''

Il y avait un rebord d'avertissement dans ses mots plus dur qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention, faisant froncer les sourcils à North, mais Mère Nature intervint pour adoucir les limites d'une insulte.

''Ce n'est rien de personnel contre toi, Gardien... C'est simplement une précaution contre mon père. Moins il y en a qui savent comment moi et mes Généraux connectons notre pouvoir, moindre est le risque qu'il pense à essayer de corrompre l'Équilibre de la Nature. Tu dois seulement savoir que les liens entre nous sont forts, très forts, et que blesser le moindre d'entre nous c'est courir le risque de s'attirer la colère des autres.'' Elle regarda Bunny. ''Et bien sûr, tu as expérimenté cela personnellement, durant ton attaque malavisée sur Marzanna.''

Si la mention de Pitch avait fait tressaillir les deux Gardiens de façon compréhensible, la mention de l'incident avec Marzanna fit grimacer North et gronder Bunny.

Le Pooka grommela.

''Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord toutes ces âneries de 'Peur Naturelle'.''

Mère Nature, ayant accepté la tasse de thé lui étant donné par une fée, prit une gorgée et le regarda par-dessus le rebord.

''Alors cela prouve juste quel fou tu peux être, Gardien de l'Espoir.'' Elle posa sa tasse puis le regarda de façon désapprobatrice. ''La peur ne pourra jamais être éradiquée, et en vérité tenter de le faire est de la folie pure et ne mènerait qu'à la destruction. Dans ta croyance arrogante qu'il n'y a pas de place pour la peur dans les vies des humains, tu les condamnerais à souffrir du même destin que les gens de l'Âge Doré.''

La voix douce de Jack intervint à présent, son expression distante et solennelle.

''Sandy m'en a parlé, de ce qui est arrivé et ce qui y a mené. Nier que la peur a une place, c'est admettre qu'on en a peur. C'est ce qui rend les Fearlings plus forts, même quand ils furent emprisonnés, et c'est ce qui leur donna le pouvoir de corrompre Kosmotis Pitchiner. Essayer de bannir toute la peur, de la mettre en cage, est ce qui a causé la chute de l'Âge Doré.''

Il toucha le côté de sa tasse d'un doigt, refroidissant le contenu avant de la ramasser et de boire. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la table, North soupira et posa sa main sur le bras de Bunny, car le Pooka s'était visiblement tendu en colère.

''Si Sandy est celui qui a dit ça, alors il a raison. Sandy nous a déjà dit importance de Peur Naturelle. Nous serions fous de pas écouter.''

Bunny grommela.

''Bien, bien...''

Mère Nature hocha la tête, ne regardant aucun d'entre eux.

''Et alors c'est un jeune Gardien qui enseigne la sagesse à l'un de ses aînés. Des yeux nouveaux signifient une perspective nouvelle.''

Le silence s'abattit entre eux, et Jack surveilla Bunny du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il finissait son thé. Lorsqu'il l'eut terminé, il commença sculpter oisivement un morceau de glace, et ceci attira l'attention de North.

Le russe se pencha en avant, ses coudes sur la table et ses yeux grands en émerveillement.

''Ah, ta célèbre technique de sculpture. Alors tu travailles avec glace comme avec pierre?''

Jack le regarda avec un sourcil haussé.

''Célèbre?''

North haussa les épaules, se grattant l'arrière de la tête en léger embarras.

''D'accord, alors peut-être pas célèbre. Mais cet œuf que tu as fait pour Bunny, et cette sirène pour Sandy, étaient exquis. Où as-tu appris?''

Jack continua à travailler sur la glace dans ses mains.

''Auto-enseigné. La première chose que j'ai jamais gravé était une plaque commémorative pour Thaddeus Burgess, et après ça j'ai juste continué à faire des choses. J'ai toute une pièce d'exposition pleine de statuettes à mon sanctuaire.''

Les sourcils de North se haussèrent tandis qu'il devint impatient d'une façon presque enfantine.

''Vraiment? Je peux la voir?''

Jack posa une délicate figurine d'une des fées dans le jardin puis regarda Mère Nature.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

''C'est dans ton sanctuaire qu'il entrerait, alors c'est ton choix.''

Jack se leva, souriant, et ignora délibérément la mine renfrognée dirigée vers lui par Bunny. Il se rendit alors à la limite du kiosque, et fit signe vers le portail que Mère Nature avait obligeamment créé juste au-delà.

''Je serais heureux de montrer à un camarade sculpteur. J'ai entendu de Sandy que tu crées tes jouets en les faisant dans la glace d'abord. Je serais intéressé de voir ce que tu penses de mon travail.''

North posa sa tasse, rit de bon cœur, et se leva pour le suivre.

''Je suis impatient. Montre chemin.''

Jack sourit et franchit le portail, North suivant quelques instantes après lui.

* **Ce ne sont pas les véritables mesures indiquées dans le texte d'origine, j'ai dû faire quelques calculs et conversions pour arriver à ce résultat. J'aurais pu tout laisser avec le système de mesure de poids anglais, mais j'ai décidé dès le départ de toujours chercher à traduire le plus justement possible ces mesures. Dans le texte anglais, il est indiqué que Jack veut ramener '6** _ **pounds**_ **d'or', ce qui donne à peu près 2,72 kilos, que j'ai arrondi à 3 kilos. Et donc, les 6 pounds donnaient 2000$ environ, mais selon le calcul français, ça donne 63000$, ce qui, je vous l'accorde est une grosse différence (1 gramme = 21$, 3kg = 63000$). Si cela vous dérange, faites-le moi savoir afin que je trouve une alternative pour le cas où une telle conversion serait nécessaire dans un autre chapitre.**


	42. Sculptures et Gâteaux

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Préparez-vous à être aussi époustouflés que North car Jack est un véritable artiste.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Sculptures et Gâteaux

Marcher à travers le portail, d'une chaleur modeste à un froid glacial, était une transition qui pour Jack était semblable à entrer dans une maison confortable depuis une nuit froide pour un humain. L'air froid provoqua un soupir de contentement, alors que la neige commençait à tomber dans la caverne du sanctuaire, mais la réaction de North n'était pas aussi ravie.

Aussi habitué à l'air froid qu'il l'était, il vivait après tout près du Pôle Nord et était originaire de Russie, ça ne l'aidait toujours pas quand il ne portait pas son bonnet et n'avait qu'un manteau fin. Le changement soudain de températures le fit visiblement trembler en réaction, et Jack le regarda avec excuse.

''Pardon, j'ai l'habitude de laisser cet endroit rester à la même température qu'à l'extérieur. Ça n'ennuie jamais Sandy.'' Il fronça un peu les sourcils en concentration, ce qui fut suivi par une augmentation notable de la température de l'air autour d'eux, et alors il sourit. ''C'est mieux?''

North resserra son manteau un peu plus mais acquiesça. La température était encore en-dessous de zéro mais à présent c'était seulement aux alentours de moins deux au lieu de moins vingt. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il regarda vraiment ses alentours, et ce qu'il vit le fit haleter en émerveillement.

'' … Rimsky Korsakov... C'est Sanctuaire d'Hiver?''

Le russe regarda l'immense caverne, les stalactites et stalagmites de glace cannelées, les flocons de neige sculptés qu'elles détenaient, et le Palais de Glace qui dominait un côté de la place centrale. À ce point, Jack était content d'avoir retravaillé la façade du palais deux décennies plus tôt. Ça ressemblait à un palais à présent, tout décoré et et complexe à l'extérieur, plutôt qu'à une structure faite de cubes de glace avec des portes et des fenêtres.

Il sourit à la réaction de North et commença à glisser vers l'entrée du palais. Il s'arrêta assez loin pour que ce soit uniquement par vertu des murs et du sol de la caverne contenant une lueur pâle pour qu'il y ait assez de lumière pour être vu.

''En effet... La pièce avec mes sculptures gravées est par ici.''

North se mit à le suivre, regardant encore autour de lui en émerveillement, même s'il semblait à présent un peu perplexe.

''Est toujours si sombre ici?''

Jack laissa échapper un petit reniflement de rire.

''Tu vis près du Pôle Nord! Tu sais sûrement ce qu'est la Nuit Polaire?''

North cligna.

''Bien sûr je connais! Mais c'est été, et Nuit Polaire arrive seulement durant hiver.''

Jack haussa un sourcil.

''Hum, c'est l'Été du Nord maintenant, ce qui signifie que c'est l'Hiver du Sud.''

''Est Pôle Sud?''

Ils étaient à l'intérieur du palais à présent, où la lueur du sol recevait de l'aide par de petits globes en cristal posés dans des supports semblables à des branches d'arbre le long des murs. Jack avait atterri et marchait maintenant tandis qu'il répondait.

''Non, nous ne sommes pas au pôle, mais c'est l'Antarctique. Le Sanctuaire d'Hiver se trouve dans un glacier, à près de cent-soixante kilomètres de la limite des montagnes sur le côté le plus proche de l'Amérique du Sud. La Nuit Polaire dure quatre mois ici, nous avons deux mois de mélange obscurité et lumière, quatre mois de Jour Polaire, puis encore deux mois de lumière/obscurité. Je n'ai pas choisi le lieu, le sanctuaire était déjà là avant que je sois choisi, mais je suis définitivement content qu'il ne soit pas juste sur le Pôle. Une Nuit Polaire de quatre mois est déjà assez mauvaise sans avoir à en supporter une plus longue.

North le rattrapa et marcha au même rythme à côté de lui.

''D'accord. Mon atelier est presque le même, Nuits et Jours Polaires quatre mois.''

Jack mena North aux escaliers à l'arrière du hall d'entré et l'emmena dans l'aile du palais où se trouvaient ses quartiers personnels. La plupart des portes dans cette section étaient ouvertes, puisque l'Esprit de l'Hiver n'avaient habituellement aucun autre visiteur que Sandy, et les lutins savaient qu'il ne fallait pas jouer par ici. Du coup, North ne put s'empêcher de regarder à travers la porte du Hall des Souvenirs quand ils le passèrent, et il s'arrêta en curiosité et surprise.

''Il y a sculptures dedans, non? Pourquoi tu passes?''

Jack sursauta en s'arrêtant, et revint en arrière rapidement pour attraper les poignées des portes et fermer les panneaux de glace.

''Celles-ci sont les sculptures de ce que je considère comme mes souvenirs les plus chers et les plus importants. Elles ne sont pas sujettes à être examinées par quelqu'un que je connais à peine.'' Le ton dur dans la voix de Jack disparut, et il offrit un petit sourire d'excuse au russe. ''Pas d'offense mais, à l'extérieur de ta réputation et de t'apercevoir brièvement une fois par an quand Cernunnos te défie à la course, je ne te connais pas vraiment. J'ai des souvenirs là-dedans qui sont bien trop personnels pour que quiconque en-dehors de mes amis et de ma famille les voit.''

Il repartit dans le couloir, et North suivit avec une expression pensive.

''Sandy a vu, oui?''

Jack s'arrêta devant de nouvelles portes, résigné aux questions. North le connaissait à peine aussi, et il était, de façon compréhensible, curieux.

''Il était le premier ami que je me sois fait après être devenu un immortel, il m'a fait suffisamment confiance pour me montrer son paysage de rêves, alors bien sûr qu'il a vu les sculptures là-dedans.'' Il désigna les portes ouvertes. ''Mais tu n'es pas ici pour parler de mon amitié avec le Gardien des Rêves. Tu es là pour voir mon travail de gravure.''

Au sourire légèrement sournois, et à l'invitation évidente d'entrer dans la pièce, North accorda à Jack un seul long regard avant d'avancer et de se tourner pour franchir les portes... Il se figea alors sur place et regarda en écarquillant les yeux ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères de glace de toutes tailles, pour accueillir les objets placés dessus, et des piédestaux étaient éparpillés tout autour de la grande pièce pour présenter certaines des sculptures les plus ornées. Car en effet, il y en avait des milliers de toutes tailles, formes et styles. De presque vivantes à stylisées, de littérales à symboliques, faites de pratiquement chaque type de pierre à grain fin ou de pierre précieuse que lesquelles Jack avait été capable de mettre les mains durant les trente dernières années.

North s'arrêta devant le grand piédestal juste au-delà des portes, qui soutenait des statuettes de marbre blanc de chacun des Lieutenants d'Hiver, et après avoir examiné cela son regard fut inexorablement attiré à côté pour regarder les figurines d'animaux et de plantes, et même une statue plutôt hilarante de Bunny qui avait été gravée en jaspe gris. Elle montrait le Gardien de l'Espoir assit dans une sorte de concours de regards, avec une petite figurine de la Marmotte qui avait été faite en jaspe brun.

North rigola à cela et se tourna pour faire face à Jack.

''Pourquoi tu parles jamais de ça à personne? Ton travail est très beau!''

Jack haussa les épaules, bougeant et s'arrêtant à côté d'une figurine à taille réelle d'une fée des dents, qu'il avait fait avec de la labradorite pour le corps, de la pierre de Lune pour le visage, du quartz clair pour les ailes et de petits morceaux d'améthyste pour les yeux. C'était si détaillé qu'au premier regard on pourrait penser qu'elle était réelle.

''Je ne le fais pas pour la reconnaissance, c'est juste un hobby. Même si je vais probablement commencer à échanger certaines des pièces via les descendants de ma sœur à Burgess, une fois qu'ils auront trouvé quelqu'un à qu les vendre discrètement.'' Il jeta un coup d'œil à North, ironique. ''Être immortel ne signifie pas que c'est facile d'obtenir des fournitures et d'autres choses pour ma maison. J'ai récupéré certains choses basiques, mais il y en a d'autres que je peux seulement obtenir si je commencer à échanger des objets autres que des livres abîmés.'' Il désigna la pièce de nouveau et sourit. ''Tu peux continuer à regarder. J'ai des devoirs d'avalanche qui m'attendent en ce moment, alors pas besoin de se presser.''

North n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, et il se mit à naviguer entre les pièces presque comme un enfant dans une confiserie. Jack sortit dès qu'il fut assuré que le russe était trop distrait pour le remarquer, se retirant à la cuisine du palais après avoir laissé un lutin pour guider North jusqu'à lui une fois que le Gardien aurait fini de regarder.

Et ça allait prendre un bon moment, car bien que North n'inspecta pas chaque figurine et statue, il s'attarda sur beaucoup d'entre elles assez longtemps pour que ça prenne plusieurs heures avant qu'il atteigne l'endroit dans la pièce où les étagères et piédestaux ne soutenaient rien.

Ce fut là, sur un piédestal avec une bordure dorée, qu'il tomba sur ce qui était clairement un des travaux les plus récents de Jack...

C'était une statue de Sandy, faite à demi-échelle, et faite en grande partie de grès d'une riche couleur dorée qui avait une teinte de brillance naturelle qui ressemblait à du sable de rêves. Les visage et les mains étaient en marbre doré crème, et les yeux étaient du marbre blanc fixés avec de la citrine et du jais. La silhouette était souriante, assise sur un 'nuage' d'encore plus de grès, et il y avait une trace de malice dans l'expression. Ceci en soi-même disait à North que Sandy était certainement venu poser pour ce 'portrait', plutôt que de l'avoir fait de mémoire.

North recula de ce piédestal, se tournant pour regarder de nouveau la pièce et au-delà des figurines et sculptures qui la remplissaient. La variété des sujets montrait que Jack avait un intérêt intense pour le reste du monde et tout ce qui s'y trouvait ce qui, comparé au reste des Esprits des Saisons, était une chose remarquable qu'il possède encore après près de deux siècles dans son rôle. Il ne montrait également aucun signe de perdre cet intérêt prochainement, si ce n'est du tout. Ces choses, et son amitié clairement forte avec Sandy, amenèrent une pensée plutôt inattendu pour le russe.

C'était vraiment dommage que Jack ne puisse être un Gardien... Ceci en retour mena à une autre pensée. Est-ce que Sandy avait jamais dit à Jack qu'il s'était présenté devant le reste des Gardiens et avait ostensiblement fait valoir que Jack devrait en être un aussi?

North se questionna sur cela tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes et suivait ensuite le petit lutin excité qui l'attendait là. La chose velue lui rappelait grandement ses elfes, assez petite pour toujours traîner dans les pieds, et elle faisait le même genre de sourire enfantin. La façon dont ils semblaient aussi courir partout parlait également du fait que Jack le leur permettait.

Les Lutins de Printemps, d'Été et d'Automne adoraient leurs maîtres, mais c'était aussi un fait bien connu qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans les résidences personnelles de ces immortels. Ne pas traîner dans les pieds, pas de bruit, et certainement pas de lutins jouant à 'chat' au beau milieu de l'espace personnel de leurs maîtres.

North regarda le groupe de cinq Lutins d'Hiver, qui venait juste de le dépasser dans le hall d'entrée du Palais de Glace, avec cette pensée à l'esprit. Jack, à la différences de ses pairs, semblait aimer leurs bêtises. Le russe sourit à cela, quand son guise fit une pauser dans une tentation claire pour rejoindre ce jeu, mais la petite créature se tourna vers lui avec obéissance et couina ce qui semblait une requête de 'se dépêcher'.

Il suivit le lutin à travers un passage du côté opposé au hall d'entrée, tourna à un coin au bout avant de franchir d'autres portes de glace pour entrer dans ce qui était évidemment une cuisine.

Jack était assis à la table, son bâton pendu à un crochet tout près pour qu'il ne gêne pas, et il lisait. Il y avait aussi une odeur douce et chaleureuse dans l'air, dont la source fut révélée quand Jack le vit et posa son livre.

''Déjà fini de regarder?'' Il sourit et se dirigea vers le gros four en briques et la plaque de cuisson qui avaient remplacé le vieux brasier à charbon en pierre qui c'était trouvé là autrefois. Il ouvrit le compartiment inférieur, qu'il utilisait pour garder les choses chaudes sans les sécher ou les brûler, et sortit un plateau. ''J'ai des gâteaux frais. Sandy dit que tu les aimes.''

North le regarda en surprise absolue, avant de cligner plusieurs fois et d'enfin récupérer assez pour parler.

''L'Esprit de l'Hiver fait gâteaux?''

Jack regarda le plateau de gâteaux.

''Eh bien, pas exactement. La pâte est pré-faite, et je la garde dans mon placard qui gèle avec mes blocs de lait.'' Il désigna les restes d'un papier d'emballage sur le comptoir près du four. ''C'est en rouleaux emballés avec du papier. La première fois qu'il me les a présenté en échange de livres, Ombric m'a dit qu'un jour un humain aura la 'brillante idée' de vendre de la pâte à gâteaux pré-faite dans des paquets. Un peu comme le chocolat chaud la première fois qu'il me l'a montré, quand le cacao était bu seulement dans les mélanges très amers par les humains. Ils comprendront éventuellement.''

North approcha lentement de la table, encore une fois surpris alors qu'il prenait l'un des plus grandes chaises en bois et s'asseyait.

''Tu connais Ombric?''

Jack était à présent allé à son placard de réserve et en sortit deux blocs de lait avant de répondre.

''Bien sûr que je le connais.'' Il leva le lait en question. ''Chocolat chaud?'' Quand North ne répondit pas, Jack haussa les épaules et posa les deux blocs dans la casserole sur la plaque de cuisson, commandant silencieusement de passer de la glace à un état liquide pour qu'ils puissent chauffer. Il commença alors à préparer deux tasses avec du cacao et du sucre. ''J'ai été un visiteur régulier de Santoff Claussen depuis ma première présentation plutôt embarrassante... Il y avait une accumulation de neige sur la montagne au-dessus, que les vents n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que ça soit dangereux. Je pensais que j'avais l'avalanche parfaitement sous contrôle, mais en fait je n'avais enlevé que la partie supérieure. Le reste est tombé avec rien d'autre que moi entre l'avalanche et le village. J'ai réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'elle atteigne le village lui-même, mais ce n'était définitivement pas un de mes meilleurs moments.''

Les tasses prêtes, Jack fit face à North et s'appuya contre le comptoir. ''Ombric était sympa à ce propos, considérant que j'étais toujours plutôt nouveau à être l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Lui et les villageois m'ont même fait cette cape, puisque l'ancienne a eu un bout arraché quand l'avalanche m'a cogné contre plusieurs arbres dans la forêt autour du village. Tout le mobilier de bois que j'ai, les briques et autres que j'ai utilisé pour construire le four, la pâte à gâteaux, le cacao et le sucre je les obtient de lui.''

North, sa main se tendant de façon absente vers un gâteau du plateau même dans son état de stupéfaction, regarda Jack pensivement.

''Alors tu échanges livres avec lui pour ça? Où as-tu livres?''

Jack s'approcha, ramassa celui qu'il lisait et montra les tâches d'eau évidente sur la couverture.

''Les Lutins d'Hiver trouvent les livres que les humains ont laissé dehors, qui seraient bientôt ruinés par l'humidité et le climat, et ils me les amènent pour qu'ils ne pourrissent pas. J'en ai met un de chaque dans ma bibliothèque et échange les doubles avec Ombric. Il garde ceux qu'il n'a pas, et le reste il l'envoie à une connaissance, pour être donné aux gens en besoin d'un peu d'inspiration ou même juste un bon livre pour les mettre de bonne humeur.'' Il pencha la tête, son expression désabusée. ''Athéna aime sculptures aussi. J'ai offert d'en faire une d'elle, mais elle préfère celles que les grecs font même s'ils ne sont pas près de montrer ce à quoi elle ressemble vraiment.''

North tomba presque son gâteau à moitié mangé.

''Tu connais l'Immortelle de Légende Athéna? 'Déesse' grecque de la Sagesse, de la Guerre, et Patronne des Artisans?''

Jack le regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de se remettre à vérifier le lait en train de chauffer.

''Est-ce vraiment si surprenant? Je veux dire, je sais par Sandy que j'ai été sur ta Liste des Vilains pratiquement trois années sur cinq, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu me connais. Si tu ne m'as jamais connu à l'extérieur de mes devoirs, ou a entendu les plaisanteries que je fais pour faire rire et sourire les enfants de Burgess, alors devrais-tu être surpris d'apprendre que je suis ami avec le dernier sorcier de l'Atlantide, que j'aime lire et que je suis en termes amicaux avec une des dernières Légendes grecques?''

Il commença à verser le lait dans les deux tasses, pendant que North mangeait silencieusement et pensivement l'autre moitié de son gâteau. Le russe tapa alors ses doigts sur la table, observant Jack jusqu'à ce que l'Esprit de l'Hiver arrive avec les deux tasses de chocolat chaud et s'assoit.

Après avoir accepté celle qui lui était offerte, North le regarda avec une trace de perplexité.

''Je pense tu as raison, je ne te connais pas bien, et alors devrait pas être surpris... Mais, tu dois admettre, après tu gèles oreilles de Bunny chaque Pâques pendant près quarante années, tu donnes mauvaise impression.''

Jack grimaça à ce souvenir, passant une main dans ses cheveux en embarras.

''Sandy m'a fait la leçon à ce propos, quand il a découvert ce que je faisais. Il m'a attrapé avec un de ses fouets, m'a jeté à plat au sol ici dans mon propre sanctuaire, et alors m'a sermonné pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Mais même lui n'a pu faire s'excuser Bunny, après ces onze premières années, alors j'ai continué à le faire pendant encore vingt-sept ans jusqu'à ce que je décide de faire la trêve.'' Il grimaça, une trace de culpabilité dans son expression. ''C'était seulement censé être une plaisanterie, pour lui montrer que j'attendais encore une excuse, mais alors j'ai vu combien il était misérable à chaque Pâques alors qu'il attendait nerveusement que je fasse mon mouvement. C'est son seul grand jour de l'année, et je le lui ruinais, alors j'ai arrêté. Bien sûr, il ne peut toujours pas supporter de me voir ces jours-ci, et je ne le blâme pas même si son attitude semble toujours faire ressortir le pire chez moi.''

Jack avala une gorgé de son chocolat chaud refroidit, et North laissa échapper un petit rire.

''Si c'est consolation, tu fais aussi sortir pire chez Bunny. Il a toujours été personne très sérieuse, alors tes remarques acerbes le brossent à rebrousse-poil. Il était pareil avec moi, avant qu'il se détende un peu, mais nous disputons toujours de temps en temps.''

Jack abaissa sa tasse et le regarda en incrédulité.

''Tu dis qu'il était encore plus coincé que maintenant? Rappelle-moi d'être reconnaissant de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré à ce moment-là.''

North haussa les épaules.

''En fait tu l'aurais probablement aimé. Était plus formel avant, tout autant persistant, mais moins remarques coupantes. Me grondait pour l'appeler 'Bunny Man'*, mais éventuellement abandonné et dit que je devrais appeler Bunny. Est comment il a eu son surnom parmi Gardiens. Mais quand arrête d'être si formel, il commence à parler plus franchement, ce qui ennui beaucoup d'immortels qui parlent avec lui. Mais son problème, pas mien.''

Jack tapota pensivement le côté de sa tasse avec ses doigts et finit par soupirer.

''Eh bien, je pense que je peux garder à l'esprit que quand il arrête d'être formel quand il parle, le tact passe par la fenêtre. Ça m'aidera à garder plus facilement ma promesse envers Sandy.''

''Une à propos de ne pas te disputer avec aucun des Gardiens?''

À la question de North, Jack le regarda avec neutralité.

''Oui, celle-là. De toutes les personnes que je connais, il est le celui que je respecte le plus. Il n'a pas d'attentes pré-établies de ma part, et il n'a jamais essayé de me dire comment je devrais ou ne devrais pas agir en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver. Pas une seule fois il ne m'a traité autrement qu'en me laissant être moi-même, et il a été le tout premier à avoir jamais ça après que je sois revenu.''

Le silence tomba entre eux alors que Jack prenait un gâteau et fronçait les sourcils en le mordant. Pendant ce temps, North l'observa, comme le russe 'lisait entre les lignes' de cette déclaration.

''Mais il a des attentes de ta part, hmm?'' Il y eut un soupçon de mouvement dans l'expression de Jack à cette question, un de ses doigts traçant inconsciemment ce qui ressemblait à un 'G' sur la surface de la table, et North eut une suspicion surprise. ''… Est-ce que Sandy a jamais parlé de ce que signifie être Gardien?''

Si Jack avait eu besoin de respirer pour ne pas s'étouffer, il se serait étranglé sur son gâteau à cette question. À la place il devint juste rigide, le souffle retenu, avant de finir de mâcher sa bouchée et de l'avaler, le jeu de mots de Mère Nature au Sanctuaire de la Nature avait été assez mal, mais maintenant North posait de telles questions?

Jack le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas véritable moyen pour éviter de répondre à moins qu'il veuille que ça donne l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Alors à la place il afficha un sourire narquois, déterminé à faire grimacer le russe.

''Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'il m'a parlé de la fois en 1812 quand, à la réunion annuelle des Gardiens, il vous dit à tous qu'il pensait que je devrais être un Gardien aussi? La même réunion où toi, Toothiana et Bunnymund avez tous repoussé son opinion parce que j' 'appartiens à Mère Nature'?'' North grimaça, considérablement, et Jack roula des yeux. ''Mettez-vous à jour avant de commencer à donner des opinions. Je travaille pour Mère Nature, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle me détient. Elle et l'Homme de la Lune travaillent ensemble, et si jamais il voit un Immortel de la Nature qu'il veut en tant que Gardien, je sais de source sûre qu'elle n'aura aucune objection à ce qu'il le recrute. Aussi longtemps qu'il conserve ses devoirs originaux aussi bien que ses nouveaux.''

Il prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson, attendant que North réponde à cela, et après plusieurs instants il le fit en arborant un petit froncement de sourcils.

''Ça veut dire que si jamais Manny te demandait être Gardien, tu dirais oui? Mais tu es Esprit de l'Hiver, sûrement trop occupé.''

Jack renifla à cela.

''Occupé?'' Il rit. ''Je travaille personnellement sur juste un petit pourcentage du climat, m'occupe de peut-être deux cent avalanches, et fait environ seize semaines de devoirs d'établissement de l'hiver chaque année... et même ça ne me prend que quatre à six heures chaque jour durant ces semaines, au mieux. Mon problème principal n'est pas ma charge de travail, c'est mon manque d'une telle chose. Je passe plus de la moitié de chaque année à chercher des moyens de m'occuper de l'ennui! L'idée que les Esprits des Saisons travaillent jusqu'à l'os toute l'année, chaque année, est folle!''

North prit un autre gâteau, et pour la première fois en dépit de toutes leurs rencontres passées, le regarda vraiment en tant que personne. Ce qu'il vit fut un immortel qui était frustré par sa situation actuelle, et qui voulait faire plus pour le monde. Un monde où tout autour de lui, d'autres immortels ne cessaient de lui dire ce qu'il devrait ou ne devrait pas vouloir être. Une partie de Jack correspondait au rôle de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, et correspondait bien, mais l'autre moitié 'dénotait' comme un pouce douloureux maintenant qu'il regardait.

Était-ce que Sandy avait vu en lui?

North mangea le gâteau, réfléchissant, avant de parler doucement.

''Alors, si Manny te demandait, tu dirais oui?''

Jack joua avec sa tasse à présent vide, passant un doigt sur le rebord. Son expression était presque neutre.

''Pourquoi dirais-je non à faire pour tous les enfants du monde ce que je fais déjà pour les enfants de Burgess? Pourquoi dirais-je non à leur apporter joie et rire? Pourquoi dirais-je non à les faire sourire?'' Il soupira. ''Mais j'attendrais, peu importe combien de temps je dois attendre, qu'il me demande d'avancer. Sandy pense qu'il le fera, et je crois en Sandy. Alors je vais devoir me montrer patient.''

Il y avait quelque chose de presque à briser le cœur dans la façon dont Jack dit cela, quelque chose qui provoqua un sens d'injustice en North... Quand on prenait vraiment le temps de regarder Jack, quand il était ouvert et honnête et ne portait pas sourires et malice comme une cape, il irradiait du désir et du besoin de protéger et guider les enfants. Cette présence était si forte, maintenant qu'il en était conscient, qu'elle fit mal au cœur à North.

Et Sandy avait vu cela en Jack près de neuf décennies plus tôt, quelque chose que tout les autres avaient refusé de voir. Le Gardien des Rêves avait alors choisi de protéger ce côté de Jack, pour s'assurer qu'il ne fane pas sous la pression des attentes des autres envers l'Esprit de l'Hiver, avec la croyance qu'un jour Manny le choisirait. Ça aurait pu sembler cruel de donner à Jack un tel espoir pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas arriver, mais Sandy était le plus ancien des Gardiens en-dehors du Tsar Lunar lui-même. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'était pas certain qu'un tel jour viendrait.

North réfléchit à cela, et l'émerveillement qu'il sentait en sachant qu'il était très certainement assis là avec un futur Gardien. Il se pencha alors sur la table et plaça une grande main sur celles plus fines de Jack. Chose qui fit que l'Esprit de l'Hiver le regarda en surprise alors que North parlait.

''Tu es bonne personne, Jack, très bonne. Je ne pensait pas Sandy avait raison, quand il nous a dit pour toi avant, mais maintenant je vois qu'il avait raison.'' Il tapota les mains de Jack. ''Quand jour viendra Manny te choisiras, je m'assurerai nous ferons grande fête pour célébrer! Quelque chose que tu pourras espérer, hein?''

L'expression de Jack se brisa en un sourire de joie.

''Je... Merci, et je l'attendrai!''

North rigola.

''Je vais aussi faire marché avec toi... Tu gardes trêve avec Bunny, et je vais changer magie de mes Listes. Pour que toutes plaisanteries de neige que tu fais, qui font rire les autres et sourire, comptent comme partie de tes devoirs et plus mauvaise action.'' Il dressa un doigt. ''Mais plaisanteries faites aux mortels juste pour t'amuser te mettront toujours sur Liste des Vilains. D'accord?''

Le sourire de Jack devint un rictus, et il rigola également.

''Compris!''

Il pourrait ne pas avoir été capable de dire à North qu'il était déjà un Gardien, mais juste savoir que le russe croyait qu'il pouvait en devenir un était suffisant pour remplir Jack de bonheur. Savoir qu'un autre en-dehors de Sandy l'accueillerait quand le jour viendrait. Pas même le fait de savoir que ce jour ne viendrait pas jusqu'à ce que Pitch passe à l'attaque, signifiant que ce serait un temps où les Gardiens auraient à se battre et n'auraient pas le temps pour des célébrations, ne pouvait freiner cette joie.

Mais ce savoir n'allait pas non plus freiner les jeux de Jack avec Phil. Mais hé, s'il pouvait faire rire Phil durant ces jeux après que North ait changé le sort, alors peut-être que ça ne le ferait pas atterrir sur la Liste des Vilains.

Le sourire de Jack prit un petit tournant de malice... C'était quelque chose à essayer la prochaine fois où il rendrait visite à l'Atelier. Pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit à North. Pas encore.

* **La plaisanterie liée au surnom n'est pas vraiment possible à traduire. Si je traduis, je dois écrire 'Homme Lapin', mais dans ce cas je perds le 'Bunny' qui est la partie clé de la plaisanterie. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder la version originale.**


	43. Guerre Mondiale

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Comme vous pouvez le constater avec le titre, ce chapitre est plutôt sombre, comme c'est le cas à chaque fois qu'une guerre est évoquée. Mais il y a quand même un bref passage, inspiré de faits réels (il y a même eu un film sur ça, j'ai pleuré quand je l'ai vu), qui met du baume au cœur. Ça fait du bien de voir que toute l'humanité n'est pas une cause perdue. (Cette réflexion aussi est un peu sombre...)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Guerre Mondiale

La guerre... C'était une chose à laquelle on pourrait croire qu'il était habitué à présent, étant donné les guerres qu'il avait déjà vu à divers endroits durant ses deux siècles tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver. Mais peu importe combien il les avait déjà souvent vu, Jack ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de les voir avec frustration à la folie de ceux qui les avaient commencé.

C'était septembre 1914, et une grande guerre avait débuté quelques mois plus tôt en Europe; combattue entre deux alliances de nations. Les Immortels, pour la plupart, gardaient leur distance comme d'habitude sauf quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs. Mais les hostilités gagnaient en force, et il y avait déjà des signes annonciateurs que de plus en plus de pays seraient attirés dans le conflit.

Jack s'assit sur le côté d'une montagne, quelque part près du milieu de l'Alaska, où l'Hiver du Nord avait déjà pris racine. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller à Burgess, le Seuil d'Hiver n'arriverait pas avant encore six semaines, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait peu de choses pour le distraire. Durant la première guerre dont il avait été témoin, la Guerre de Révolution Américaine comme elle était appelée ces jours-ci, il avait enfouis de forts et des excursions sauvages sous la neige pour gêner les hostilités durant les Hivers du Nord, mais ça ne ferait pas une grande différence à présent.

Les humains avaient des machines maintenant, des véhicules qui pouvaient, avec des modification, passer à travers la neige qu'il rendait vraiment très profonde. Mais il ne pouvait faire cela, même s'il recouvrait les deux côtés, à cause du nombre important de soldats qu'il savait que cela tuerait. Que ce soit par le froid, ou par la famine parce que les rations ne pouvaient leur parvenir, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le faire. Il y avait certaines limites qui ne devaient jamais être franchies, peu importe combien c'était désolant de rester assis et de ne rien faire.

Jack gronda, ses pensées se tournant vers un autre problème. Encore une fois il lui avait été interdit de répandre de la poussière de givre sur les régions affectées, pour alléger les peurs des enfants y vivant. Il comprenait les raisons, le besoin d'empêcher la moindre chance que Pitch découvre la vérité sur lui, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur d'accepter cette restriction. Chaque guerre dont il été témoin poussait Jack plus près vers le besoin d'agir et de se rebeller contre les instructions de l'Homme de la Lune. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour alléger ces frustrations était de passer du temps avec les enfants de Burgess, mais jusqu'au Seuil d'Hiver cette option était hors d'atteinte.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver soupira, maudissant, avant qu'il déclenche une avalanche dans une crise de tempérament sur la pente isolée en-dessous de lui. Il était loin de la moindre présence, voilà pourquoi il avait choisi cette montagne. Pour qu'il puisse évacuer ses émotions sans blesser qui que ce soit, tout en étant toujours dans le Nord du Monde en faisant ses devoirs.

Jack regarda la neige chuter sur la pente, en récupérant plus comme elle continuait et devenant de plus en plus importante. La similarité à comment les conflits prenaient de l'élan de la même façon lui traversa alors l'esprit spontanément et il s'envola pour s'éloigner. Même ses distractions le faisaient ressasser. Il devait trouver autre chose à faire.

Il n'alla pas bien loin avant qu'une 'distraction' le trouve, plutôt que l'inverse. C'était une des fées du Sanctuaire de la Nature, attendant à côté d'un des portails encerclés de lierre qui y donnaient accès. Il était directement sur son chemin de vol, ce qui voulait dire que Mère Nature avait très certainement été au courant de sa position depuis un moment avant d'envoyer le messager.

L'expression de la fée était solennelle alors qu'elle indiquait le portail.

''Vous êtes convoqué pour un problème urgent, pour lequel Mère Nature n'a pu amener le message personnellement. Vous êtes attendu à une réunion, immédiatement.''

Jack fronça un peu les sourcils à l'implication que d'autres en-dehors de lui seraient présents, mais acquiesça tout de même.

''Alors j'irai. Merci d'avoir apporté le message.''

Il vola à travers le portail, la fée le suivant, et émergea près du kiosque dans le jardin privé de Mère Nature. Ce fut là, confirmant ses suspicions, qu'il vit les trois autres à côté d'elle. Ariko, Achieng et Oisin... Mère Nature avait appelé ses Esprits des Saisons à se réunir, et c'était suffisamment inhabituel pour continuer à le faire froncer les sourcils.

Elle hocha la tête en salutation comme Jack entrait dans le kiosque et s'asseyait sur le siège qui l'attendait. Elle regarda alors les quatre immortels devant elle et parla solennellement.

''Je suis sûre que vous êtes tous au courant que la guerre a été déclarée en Europe. C'est en relation avec ce problème que je vous ai appelé ici aujourd'hui.''

Alors qu'Achieng et Oisin acquiesçaient sombrement, Ariko se moqua dédaigneusement.

''Pourquoi devrions-nous nous inquiéter des folies des mortels? Ils vont se battre comme ils l'ont toujours fait, jusqu'à ce qu'un gagnant émerge ensanglanté et meurtri. Alors il y aura la 'paix', avant qu'un autre stupide mortel en déclenche une autre.''

Achieng gronda et lui jeta un regard noir.

''Alors c'est toi qui est la folle. Tes Lieutenants n'ont presque aucun croyant en Europe, alors tu ne l'auras pas remarqué, mais les miens en ont beaucoup autour des aires du sud de la France, en Italie et en d'autres endroits près du bord de la Mer Méditerranée. Eux, et donc moi, ont souffert d'une perte considérable de croyance et de pouvoir durant les quelques mois passés.''

''Tout comme moi.'' Oisin fronçait les sourcils.''Ce n'est pas un Évanouissement de Croyance, mais c'est certainement une Famine qui va clairement se répandre. Elle nous affaiblira tous, même si nous pouvons perdre notre pouvoir de base.''

Jack resta silencieux, gardant pour lui son accord sur cette déclaration, alors que Mère Nature confirmait et expliquait la gravité de la situation.

''J'ai été voir Ombric Shalazar, pour une interprétation du futur à venir. Bien que sa capacité à voir qui arrivera est au mieux limitée, pour des problèmes généraux tels que les guerres des mortels, il est capable d'obtenir une vue claire.''

Ceci attira l'attention de Jack et il parla.

''Qu'a-t-il vu?''

La réponse de Mère Nature fut sombre.

''Ce qu'il a vu n'est pas bon. La guerre va, dans les quelques années à venir, grandir pour impliquer toutes les nations les plus puissantes du monde, et à travers leurs territoires coloniaux, affecter le globe tout entier... Ce sera la toute première Guerre Mondiale, et non seulement ça, mais Ombric prédit qu'une seconde suivra dans vingt-cinq ans.''

Même Ariko sembla secouée par cela, comme les implications étaient comprises et Achieng murmura.

''Les guerres causent toujours des chutes considérables chez les croyants, même pour les immortels qui ont de fortes traditions culturelles pour soutenir leurs points d'appui. Les Famines de Croyance localisées n'affectent qu'une poignée d'immortels au mieux, mais vous dites que cette guerre pourrait en causer une qui nous affectera tous?''

''Correct.''

Mère Nature soupira, et aurait continué, mais Ariko parla en première sur un ton hautain.

''Je ne vois toujours aucune raison pour laquelle ceci devrait nous concerner. Les Famines de Croyance arrivent, et quand elles le font les Immortels de Légende courent en tous sens et paniquent. Mais nous sommes des Immortels de la Nature, pourquoi perdre un peu de pouvoir durant un petit moment nous inquiéterait?''

Jack bondit sur ses pieds, lui jetant un regard noir.

''Un 'peu' de pouvoir? Nous allons perdre beaucoup de pouvoir une fois que la Famine commencera à coûter plus de croyants à nos Lieutenants.'' Il la pointa du doigt. ''Ce sont les Famines de Croyance qui ont fait que des mondes entiers ont perdu leurs Immortels durant la chute de l'Âge Doré, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Pitch et les Fearlings restants sont sur ce monde avec nous! Il a attaqué les gens de ces mondes, fait s'effondrer leurs croyances sous le poids des souffrances qu'il leur causait, ce qui a affaiblit leurs défenseurs. Alors, comme les premiers Immortels étaient détruits, l'effet a cascadé et les gens ont perdu foi en eux tous.''

Le doux ton de réprimande de Mère Nature continua cette remontrance envers l'Esprit du Printemps.

''En tant qu'Immortels de la Nature, tu ne peux être privée de tout pouvoir de cette façon, mais ne crois pas que tu pourras arrêter Pitch tout seule sans l'aide des Légendes. J'ai été témoin d'une telle tentative, durant la chute de l'Âge Doré. Tous les mondes habités avaient leur propre Mère ou Père Nature, et des Esprits des Saisons, bien que pas de subordonnés. Leur pouvoir n'était pas de taille contre Pitch lorsqu'il obtint la peur de leur monde tout entier pour le soutenir, d'où mon insistance pour que vous ayez des Lieutenants. J'ai appris l'importance du pouvoir des croyants, des erreurs de mes contreparties sur ces mondes condamnés. Si nous restons en arrière et permettons à cette Famine de prendre place sans la réguler, il y a une forte possibilité que Pitch Black puisse en prendre avantage. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux permettre, pas pendant qu'il y a tellement de choses que nous pouvons faire pour l'empêcher. Comprenez-vous?''

Oisin acquiesça et bouscula l'Esprit du Printemps.

''Nous comprenons. N'est-ce pas, Ariko?'' Ariko gronda mais hacha la tête à contrecœur, et il ramena son attention sur Mère Nature. ''Je présume que vous voulez que nous aidions nos Lieutenants à garder leurs croyants.''

Mère Nature secoua la tête.

''Non. Je veux que vous accomplissiez des taches qui aideront tous les immortels qui ont des croyants.''

''Quoi?''

À l'exclamation d'Ariko, Mère Nature répondit brusquement.

''La plupart des immortels travaillent seulement dans des régions limitées, une limite imposée qui restreint leurs pouvoirs à un certain degrés afin de maintenir un équilibre et d'empêcher des conflits internes et des compétitions agressives entre nous. Seules quelques Légendes sont autorisées à avoir une influence mondiale, telles que les Gardiens. Tsar Lunar et moi avons déjà parlé à tous ces immortels localisés, pour leur instruire de travailler avec leurs voisins afin de minimiser la perte de croyance, mais ce ne sera pas assez.''

Jack se mit à sourire, ayant deviné exactement où elle allait.

''Mais les Gardiens, spécifiquement Toothiana et Sanderson, affectent le monde toute l'année. Tu veux qu'on garde un œil sur le statut de la guerre, et leur dise quelles aires souffrent le plus à n'importe quel moment? Pour qu'ils puissent y accorder plus d'attention? Ceci en retour aidera tous les immortels.''

Mère Nature acquiesça, ignorant son sourire satisfait parce qu'il avait raison.

''Oui, même si ce n'est qu'une partie... Je ne demanderais pas quelque chose comme ça normalement, mais c'est une circonstance exceptionnelle. J'ai besoin que vous exécutiez des 'miracles climatiques'. Rien de trop voyant, mais assez pour alléger l'humeur des gens de temps en temps. Le monde devra payer pour cela dans quelques années, avec un peu de climat rude additionnel, mais ceci pourra être fait lorsque la guerre sera finie et que la reconstruction aura commencé. Gardez-les pour les aires qui en ont le plus besoin et utilisez-les avec économie. Mais pourtant, utilisez-les.''

Achieng se leva à présent également.

''Nous comprenons, et ferons comme vous demandez.'' Elle regarda ses pairs. ''Maintenant, comment allons-nous nous organiser avec les Gardiens? Nous n'avons jamais travaillé avec eux auparavant, et j'admets être incertaine de comment m'y prendre.''

Oisin la regarda en haussant les épaules.

''Simple, nous leur envoyons des messages les informant de ce que nous voyons.''

Jack interrompit, fronçant les sourcils.

''Est-ce que ça ne sera pas confus s'ils ont chacun des messages de quatre personnes différentes?''

''Alors nous utiliserons les vents pour nous relayer les informations, et chacun de nous compilera les messages pour un Gardien spécifique.''

Ariko intervint à cette remarque, son ton exigeant les faisant tous la regarder.

''Alors je m'occuperai des messages pour Bunnymund. Le printemps est sa saison préférée.''

Après une pause, Achieng acquiesça, tout comme Oisin.

''Je préfère être en charge de Toothiana, puisque son palais est dans un climat très chaud.''

''Et la glace et la neige ne sont pas mon fort, alors je compilerai les messages pour Sanderson.''

Jack, un peu stupéfait de voir son meilleur ami détourné par l'Esprit de l'Automne, soupira.

''Ce qui signifie que je suis avec North.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Cependant ça fait sens, considérant que la plupart des gamins à qui il livre des cadeaux sont dans le Nord du Monde, et que Noël est durant l'Hiver du Nord.''

Mère Nature se leva, ravie qu'une solution viable ait été atteinte si rapidement.

''C'est réglé alors... Vous tous, allez-y. Commencez à rassembler des informations, et commencez à envoyer des rapports aux Gardiens dès que vous apprendrez quelque chose d'important. Vous quatre devez patrouiller sans vous préoccuper des limites Saisonnières, afin que vous puissiez observer pendant que certains d'entre vous s'occupent de leurs devoirs habituels.''

Les quatre partirent s'en allèrent rapidement, partant à travers les portails par lesquels ils étaient entrés dans le Sanctuaire de la Nature. Jack se retrouva au-dessus du Canada et utilisa immédiatement un Miroir de Glace pour aller en Europe. Surveiller les guerres avait toujours été dur pour lui, mais cette fois il avait un but pour le faire. Un qui lui permettrait de faire une différence pour les enfants vivant dans les aires affectées, même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas les aider directement.

Il fit un premier passage rapide mais minutieux sur les aires actuelles du conflit, écrivant les endroits les plus sensibles en utilisant le papier et le charbon qu'il attrapa à travers un petit miroir de sa bibliothèque. Une fois qu'il eut fini il se dirigea vers l'Atelier de North, arrivant peu après l'aube heure locale, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait laissé un panier de Fées des Dents ici, il frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Quand un yéti répondit après une minute ou plus, Jack parla sérieusement.

''Je suis Jack Frost, Esprit de l'Hiver. J'ai un message important à communiquer à North.''

Le yéti n'hésita pas à le faire entrer, puisque Phil était le seul qui savait pour ses tentatives d'entrée par effraction. Il le savait parce que les vents lui avaient dit que Phil ne l'avait jamais mentionné à personne. Et alors Jack s'installa juste à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée, après avoir informé le yéti qui l'avait fait entrer qu'il resterait là à attendre. Il envoya ensuite un filet de brise errant à travers l'atelier vers un couloir tout près où Phil balayait. Ce soupçon d'air froid révélateur était l'indice que Phil avait remarqué qui précédait toujours la tentative de Jack pour entrer.

Le yéti fut mis en alerte, pendant ce temps Jack s'appuya contre le mur dans l'entrée et siffla tranquillement pendant qu'il attendait de voir qui arriverait en premier : Phil ou North...

Ce fut Phil.

Le yéti gronda quand il vit Jack se tenant négligemment là, posa le balais qu'il tenait, et fonça vers lui avec l'intention claire de le jeter à l'extérieur. Mais avant qu'il puisse poser ne serait-ce qu'une patte velue sur l'immortel, Jack leva une main dans un geste 'stop' et parle doucement.

''Ah ah, pas aujourd'hui. Je suis là pour affaires.''

Phil, prit de court par cela, et irrité par le soupçon de jovialité dans les yeux de Jack, grommela une litanie de yéti et Jack haussa les épaules. Il avait appris à comprendre le yéti, après qu'Ombric ait fait valoir qu'ils étaient la Tribu de Mythe la plus proéminent qui vivait dans les régions enneigées, et en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver il ne savait jamais quand il pourrait avoir besoin de leur parler.

Jack sourit.

''Quoi, c'est si dur de croire que j'ai un travail? Tu ne pensais sérieusement pas que je jouais tout le temps, n'est-ce pas?''

Phil grommela encore, et aurait rétorqué, s'il n'y avait pas la voix russe tonitruante de North résonnant dans le couloir alors que le Gardien débarquais seul pour saluer son invité.

''Ah, Jack Frost! Quoi amène l'Esprit de l'Hiver à mon atelier?''

Jack contourna Phil, qui était devenu absolument immobile suite au choc de découvrir qui était son 'fauteur de troubles'. Son sourire fondit en expression sérieuse alors qu'il approchait North, et il donna le rapport qu'il avait écrit.

''Ombric a vu le futur concernant la toute dernière guerre, et elle va être 'mondiale'. Les Famines de Croyance vont être un problème, et afin d'empêcher Pitch d'en tirer avantage, Mère Nature a commandé aux Esprits des Saisons de faire des patrouilles dans le monde et de rapporter les aires ayant le plus besoin d'attention aux Gardiens.'' Il inclina la tête respectueusement. ''Je serai ta liaison pour ça, pendant qu'Ariko s'occupe de Bunny, Achieng est Toothiana et Oisin avec Sanderson.''

North, sa propre expression étant devenue sérieuse, accepta le rapport et le déroula. Après l'avoir examiné, il acquiesça.

''Je veillerai à ce que petits cadeaux spéciaux soient fait et envoyé à Tooth, pour que ses fées donnent avec pièces dans aires très affectées. Mettrais effort en plus pour Noël pour ces aires aussi.'' Il roula le parchemin et soupira. ''Merci, Jack, pour apporter cette information.''

''De rien.''

Jack se tourna pour partir mais s'arrêta quand North plaça une main sur son épaule.

''Tu ne restes pas? Sûrement tu peux prendre temps pour chocolat chaud et gâteaux? Je peux te montrer atelier aussi, hmm? Pas beaucoup immortels peuvent voir où yétis et moi faisons notre travail.''

Jack le regarda et sourit.

''J'aimerais garder la visite de l'atelier, pour quand tu feras cette 'fête' que tu as promis. Peut-être que tu pourrais choisir une autre petite pièce quelque part, proche de cette entrée, et nous pourrons nous asseoir et parler quand je viendrai ici avec mon prochain rapport. Je resterais plus longtemps maintenant mais je ne peux négliger mes devoirs. L'Hiver du Nord m'appelle.''

North acquiesça en compréhension.

''Bien sûr, bien sûr... Tu as travail à faire aussi, je comprends.'' Il sourit. ''Et oui, garder atelier pour cette occasion spéciale serait bien, très bien. J'attends de voir air sur ton visage ce jour-là!''

Il rit, Jack se joignant à lui, avant que l'Esprit de l'Hiver fasse un signe envers Phil.

''Je vais te laisser retourner à ton travail. Ce gars ici peut me raccompagner.'' Jack sourit. ''Il semble être un yéti qui peut faire un bon travail pour raccompagner les invités, qu'ils soient bienvenue ou non. Je te verrai dans une semaine ou plus, avec le prochain rapport.''

Inconscient du tic de Phil au commentaire de Jack, North fit ses adieux.

''Alors je te verrai à ce moment, et aurai pièce prête pour chocolat chaud et gâteaux. Ça fait plus une décennie depuis ceux à ton Sanctuaire, et tu n'as pas goûté chocolat chaud jusqu'à ce que tu goûtes ma recette!''

''Je suis impatient.'' Jack fit un signe de la main tandis que North partait pour retourner à son travail, ce qui fit que lui et Phil furent les seuls dans ce couloir. C'est alors que Jack se tourna pour faire face au yéti, et un rire tordu il fonça à travers l'air jusqu'à la porte et attendit là. ''Alors, tu vas me mettre dehors?''

Phil le regarda avant d'approcher pour ouvrir la porte, mais ne fit aucune tentative pour le jeter physiquement dans la neige. Jack sortit en marchant, toujours souriant, et s'envola.

Mais trois jours plus tard, le mardi suivant, le yéti sentit ce courant d'air frais annonciateur. Cela le surprit tellement qu'il tomba son balais en plein mouvement dans un des couloirs supérieurs du complexe. Il fronça alors les sourcils, se tournant pour aller dans la direction d'où ça venait, et quinze minutes après le début de sa recherche, il trouva une silhouette aux cheveux blancs glissant à travers les poutres du couloir dans la direction de l'atelier principal.

Jack entendit le yéti s'arrêter sous lui, et avec un soupir il se laissa tomber.

''Tu m'as encore attrapé.'' Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. ''D'accord, alors peut-être qu'utiliser le vent pour découvrir où tu es ne fonctionne plus. Ça te donner trop d'indice sur où je suis.''

Phil se tint juste là, le regardant et hésitant sur que faire. Quand il remarque cela, Jack fronça les sourcils.

''Allez, Phil, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu m'as trouvé, alors vas-y! Jette-moi par la porte ou la fenêtre la plus proche comme tu le fais toujours!'' Pourtant le yéti hésita, jusqu'à ce qu'après plusieurs instants les épaules de Jack s'affaissèrent et son ton prit une pointe de déception. ''Si j'avais su que découvrir que je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver te ferait peur de m'attraper, je n'aurais pas fait cette plaisanterie l'autre jour. Tu penses sérieusement que, si je n'appréciais pas d'essayer d'être plus malin que toi, je ferais ça au moins une ou deux fois chaque année? Si tu ne me jettes pas dehors, que suis-je supposé raconter aux gamins?''

À la mention des enfants, Phil cligna et murmura une question surprise en yéti, à laquelle Jack répondit.

''Je vais admettre, les quelques premières fois où je me suis introduit ici, pendant environ cinq ans, c'était juste pour mon amusement personnel. Mais alors j'ai raconté aux gamins de Burgess, mes croyants, comment j'avais essayé d'entrer dans l'Atelier du Père Noël, et ils m'ont supplié de leur en dire plus.'' Il sourit. ''Alors chaque année, durant les préparatifs de Noël, j'essaie toujours d'entrer quelques fois de plus, pour que j'ai de nouvelles histoires à leur dire sur mes exploits à essayer de passer 'Phil le Yéti'.''

Les yeux de Phil s'agrandirent, et il se désigna en posant une nouvelle question. Jack racontait aux enfants des histoires sur lui?

Jack se mit à sourire, acquiesçant avec enthousiasme.

''Bien sûr, entendre parler de toi est leur partie préférée!'' Jack commença à se mimer en train de se faufiler, avant d'agir comme s'il attrapait quelque chose et le jetait. ''Ils aiment entendre mes essais pour entrer, et comment tu me déjoues tout le temps et m'empêche d'arriver là où les jouets sont faits, et alors comment tu me jettes dehors dans la neige après que tu m'aies attrapé.'' Il tendit ses bras dans un haussement d'épaules. ''Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai refusé l'offre de North de voir l'atelier? Les gamins veulent entendre l'histoire où je me faufile dedans pour le voir pour la première fois, mais si North me faisait visiter, que suis-je supposé leur dire alors? Que tous mes efforts pour entrer, ces histoires qu'ils aimaient, étaient inutiles parce que le Père Noël a décidé de juste me laisser entrer et me faire visiter? Je ne veux pas les décevoir, et je ne veux pas avoir à leur mentir non plus et dire que je ne l'ai pas encore vu. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait cette excuse.''

Phil le regardait toujours, l'explication prenant tout son sens, avant que le yéti commence à rigoler. Phil cogna alors un point dans une patte, fit craquer ses doigts, et sourit d'une façon qui disait... Jack ferait mieux de commencer à courir.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver l'obligea, criant et riant alors qu'il essayait d'éviter et passer les longs bras impressionnants de Phil, et pour ses troubles il fut arraché à l'air par une cheville et fut séparé de son bâton. Une minute plus tard il fut balancé par une fenêtre du dernier étage dans la neige au-dessous, son bâton claquant à côté de lui un moment plus tard comme toujours. Et alors, après s'être levé et brossé, il regarda vers la fenêtre pour voir Phil rire et lui faire signe avant de claquer la fenêtre.

Et avec ça, Jack savait que ses histoires pour les enfants de Burgess, à propos d'entrer dans l'atelier du Père Noël, étaient sur le point de devenir bien plus marrantes.

~(-)~

Le nouvel 'accord' avec Phil, et la tache d'aider les Gardiens à savoir où concentrer leurs efforts, fit beaucoup pour améliorer l'humeur de Jack durant les mois suivants. Les enfants de Burgess criaient et acclamaient quand il leur dit qu'il avait été jeté par la fenêtre du dernier étage de l'Atelier, et furent réduits en rires quand il leur parla de sa tentative suivante... Où Phil le ficela avec du papier d'emballage et du ruban, et l'enferma dans un placard avec une douzaine d'elfes. Phil n'eut pas à le jeter dehors à cette occasion. Jack avait fui pour s'épargner l'embarras du yéti le voyant à moitié couvert de bave d'elfe de quand certains d'entre eux avaient mâché le papier pour arriver au 'cadeau' à l'intérieur.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'étaient les seules choses que Jack faisait pour alléger ses frustrations devant la stupidité de la guerre. Cela put être vu quand il se montra à l'atelier la veille de Noël, avec un rapport d'où quelques cadeaux supplémentaires devraient être laissés.

North était ravi de le voir, même s'il y avait des yétis courant partout et il leur hurlait dessus pour finir de tout installer comme il partait dans moins d'une heure. Jack avait actuellement dû venir très près de l'entrée de l'usine à jouets, afin d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, mais il se résolut à refuser de regarder quand North jeta un coup d'œil à la porte après qu'on lui ait dit qu'il était là.

''Jack! Désolé pour attente, suis très occupé comme tu peux deviner. Quoi t'amène ici Veille de Noël?''

Jack lui montra une feuille de papier roulée.

''Quelques endroits supplémentaires qui ont besoin d'un peu plus d'Esprit de Noël.''

North le regarda en silence pendant quelques instants, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de soupirer avec stress.

''Je n'ai pas temps pour la lire, suis littéralement sur point de partir.'' Quand Jack bougea pour protester, North leva un main. ''Mais, ai solution. Ai pas temps pour comprendre où sont tous ces endroits, mais tu les connais déjà. Alors pourquoi pas venir avec moi dans traîneau?''

Jack regarda, puis se désigna.

''Tu veux que je vienne avec toi sur ton traîneau, et t'aide avec Noël?''

North acquiesça, souriant.

''Bien sûr!'' Il grimaça un peu, commençant à avoir l'air embarrassé. ''Aussi, ce sera comme excuse pour pas avoir cadeau pour toi. Tu es apparu sur Liste des Vilains semaine dernière, alors je attendais jamais que tu changes soudainement à Liste des Gentils moins d'il y a douze heures. Quoi tu as fait, pour faire ces choses?''

L'expression de Jack devint sournoise et il rigola.

''Eh bien la vilaine est facile. J'ai traqué plusieurs officiers de haut rang des deux côtés du conflit, et leur ai mit un frisson littéral dans le dos... Mais la bonne action.'' Son sourire s'agrandit. ''C'est une surprise que je suis sûr que tu remarqueras durant certaines parties de tes rondes.''

North sembla presque dévoré par la curiosité, mais alors un cri d'un yéti le sortit de ses pensées et il jura.

''Ack, devra attendre. Tu veux attendre ici, et partir avec moi sur traîneau?''

Jack secoua la tête.

''Je te retrouverai au-dessus du Japon, juste avant que tu fasses tes premières livraisons.''

Avec cela il sortit, s'éloignant de l'atelier et utilisant un Miroir de Glace pour se rendre dans le ciel du pays mentionné. En vérité, il voulait un moment pour se calmer du véritable frisson de se faire demander d'aider avec Noël. C'est-à-dire, il avait fait un peu de contournement de règle durant le jour de la veille de Noël, pour surprendre North, mais même s'il n'avait aucune cadeau pour être sur la Liste des Gentils pour ce qui était seulement la deuxième fois de sa vie immortelle, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Les gamins de Burgess allaient être effrayants en excitation quand il leur dirait qu'il était monté dans le traîneau du Père Noël à cause de son travail, et avait aidé à livrer les cadeaux. Il ne pouvait attendre d'être capable de leur décrire l'intérieur du traîneau.

Presque comme si cette pensée était le déclencheur, il entendit le son distant d'un des portails globe à neige de North et se tourna immédiatement pour s'y rendre. North agita les bras avec enthousiasme quand il le vit, et lui fit signe de monter.

Jack sourit et acquiesça comme il allait obéir, mais alors après être entré dans le véhicule volant il se figea et regarda.

Parce que de l'extérieur, le traîneau semblait immaculé en-dehors de quelques égratignures, mais à l'intérieur...

''Quand était-ce la dernière fois où tu t'es fait un nouveau traîneau? Cette chose donne l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer en morceaux!''

North le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

''Quel nouveau traîneau? J'utilise même traîneau chaque année, depuis que j'ai commencé à faire ça.'' Il tapa sur le devant, et Jack entendit le petit craquement de protestation du très vieux bois. ''Pourquoi réparer ce qui n'est pas cassé?''

Jack fut bouche bée.

''Tu dis que ce traîneau a plus de trois-cent ans, et tu n'as jamais pensé à en construire un nouveau? J'allais dire aux gamins de Burgess que j'avais pu t'aider, mais je ne peux pas leur décrire ça! Je ne peux pas leur dire que le Père Noël livre leurs cadeaux en utilisant un traîneau où on peut passer le pied à travers le sol dans l'air libre!''

Il en fit la démonstration, utilisant un trou de bonne taille dans le sol derrière North, et le russe grimaça.

''Hum, bon point. Enfants ne me voient jamais voler, alors je n'ai jamais pensé à ça.'' Il ramena son regard vers l'avant, claquant les reines pour amener ses rennes à prendre de la vitesse. ''Peut-être est temps j'en crée un nouveau... Mais, assez de ça pour maintenant, est temps pour moi de faire travail.''

Il claque des doigts, ignorant le cri de Jack alors qu'une énorme pile de cadeaux apparaissait à l'arrière du traîneau, faisant grogner le véhicule d'une façon très dérangeante. Mais ils ne furent là qu'à peine durant un clignement d'œil avant de disparaître et d'être remplacés par une nouvelle pile.

Jack observa le processus avec fascination, perdant le compte du nombre apparemment impossible de cadeaux en quelques secondes. Il eut alors une idée, et regarda vers North. Il avait déjà plié les règles une fois, quel mal y aurait-il à les plier un peu plus? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait envoyer son pouvoir à travers les cieux en pleine vue.

''Ça te dérangerait si j'ajoutais un petit 'quelque chose' en plus à tes cadeaux quand ils passent par le traîneau? Je peux garantir, ça donnera un peu plus de joie aux gamins quand ils prendront leurs cadeaux et commenceront à les ouvrir.''

North le regarda de nouveau, son expression figée en un léger froncement de concentration dû au fait de diriger ses sorts.

''Qu'as-tu à l'esprit?''

Jack sourit.

''Sandy pense que je devrais être un Gardien, pour plus de raisons que juste mon amour de faire sourire les enfants. Ce n'est pas un secret que je peux faire sourire les gens, voire exploser de rire, même s'ils sont dans une rage terrible. Je vais juste apposer un toucher de ce pouvoir sur l'emballage des cadeaux. Quand les gamins ramasseront les cadeaux, ils seront touchés par une vague de bonheur et de rire en plus de l'émerveillement de trouver tes cadeaux.''

North devint silencieux pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête et de commencer à sourire.

''Si tu penses pouvoir suivre avec mon sort, alors vas-y. Avec cette Guerre Mondiale en cours, chaque petit bout de joie en plus aidera.''

Jack rit au défi dans le ton du russe et tourna son attention vers l'espace à l'arrière du traîneau où les cadeaux apparaissaient toujours et étaient remplacés à une vitesse aveuglante. Il rangea alors son bâton dans le creux d'un bras, gardant le contact avec un pied, pour qu'il puisse tenir les deux mains tendues en direction des cadeaux.

L'écoulement discret de la poussière bleue-blanche était à peine visible dans l'air, mais Jack le maintint en place dans l'aire où se trouvaient les cadeaux, pour qu'ils récupèrent un soupçon de son pouvoir en passant. Le traîneau avait survolé le Japon, passant portail après portail, pendant à peine quatre minutes avant qu'il bouge à une nouvelle région. Une autre pensée s'imposa alors à Jack.

''Alors, combien de temps ça prend?''

North haussa les épaules, gardant son regard en avant.

''Bien moins que ça devrait. Pour dire vérité, tous les cadeaux n'atteignent pas maisons via mon traîneau. Strictement parlant, je n'ai pas besoin de même quitter mon atelier pour les livrer, mais j'apprécie faire ça. Alors je choisis quelques pays, ou parties, chaque année et vais à ces endroits dans mon traîneau. Mes sorts envoient reste des cadeaux directement aux enfants. Est changement que j'ai été forcé de faire quand population des humains a tellement grandi dans décennies passées. Est devenu impossible pour moi de livrer tous avec traîneau, et toujours avoir temps pour livrer cadeaux aux très bons enfants, personnellement. Je ne veux pas abandonner ça, alors ai été forcé à faire choix même si je ne voulais pas.''

Jack soupira en compréhension.

''Un compromis, pour te permettre de faire ce que tu aimes faire, et pourtant être toujours capable d'apporter de l'émerveillement à tous les enfants du monde.'' Il regarda vers le russe. ''Mais je suis contant que tu m'aies dit que tu ne vas pas partout, ou ma surprise aurait pu être gâchée. Il y a quelques parties des tranchées, le long des frontières de guerre en Europe, où tu devras voler par-dessus si tu veux voir ce que j'ai fait.''

La curiosité éclaira une fois de plus les yeux de North, mais même quand il demanda ce que Jack avait fait l'Esprit de l'Hiver refusa de répondre. Et alors le russe dut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les tranchées avant d'être capable de voir... ou plutôt d'entendre... quelle était la surprise.

Les soldats dans certaines des tranchées, des hommes des deux côtés du conflit, chantaient des chants de Noël les uns pour les autres. C'était comme si, pour cette seule nuit et ce jour, le combat était mis de côté dans l'esprit de la bonne volonté. Ce fut quelque chose qui amena une larme aux yeux de North, alors qu'il se tournait dans son siège pour regarder Jack.

''Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir d'apporter bonheur, pour amener lumière à leur Noël... Émerveillement et espoir, et souvenirs des familles qu'ils ont été forcés à laissé, rêves de cette guerre finissant et être capables de rentrer à la maison. Je le sens dans ma bedaine, tu as apporté toutes ces choses ici à ces hommes, même si juste pour Noël.''

Jack rougit à l'éloge, écoutant encore les chansons venant d'en-dessous.

''Je ne peux mettre fin au combat, mais au moins je peux leur amener ce petit bout de paix. Et je ne brisais même pas les règles, parce que je l'ai fait pour les gens des deux côtés des tranchées. Pendant que je faisais ça, j'en ai même entendu parler d'inviter les adversaires pour prendre part à un jeu de football dans le No Man's Land, et d'autres parlant de permettre à chacun de rassembleur leurs morts pour qu'ils puissent être enterrés correctement. Je pense que ça m'aidera à trouver un peu de paix également.''

North tendit une main pour tapoter Jack sur l'épaule.

''Je peux voir tu déteste guerre autant que moi, et je suis d'accord. Les règles qui nous lient, immortels, sont dures pour ceux d'entre nous qui voyons choses comme toi et moi. Est bon que nous puissions faire une différence et donner espoir et joie, même si juste un peu.''

Stimulés par le souvenir des soldats chantant, tous deux terminèrent les livraisons et se séparèrent en Amérique à la rencontre 'd'après course' habituelle avec Cernunnos. L'année suivante, Jack accompagne North de nouveau, mais cette fois les commandants avaient fait le point sur la 'fraternisation avec l'ennemi', et peu si ce n'est aucun soldat n'éleva la voix pour chanter sur le No Man's Land.

Chaque année passante, le conflit augmenta comme Ombric l'avait prédit, mais grâce au travail joint des Immortels les Famines de Croyance furent gardées minimes. Bientôt, la guerre prit fin et la paix revint. Dans certains endroits, le rétablissement fut rapide, dans d'autres ce fut lent, mais il vint. Pas même les étranges crises de climat rude ne pouvaient étouffer les espoirs des gens pour la suite.

Mais alors vint 1939, et l'événement qui verrait la Guerre Mondiale renommée en tant que Première Guerre Mondiale, ou PGM. Cet événement fut la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et de nombreuses façons ce fut tout aussi mauvais, si ce n'est pire, que la première. Mais une chose aida Jack à les endurer, même quand les nouvelles arrivèrent comme quoi certains membres de la Famille Bennett qui avaient déménagé et l'avaient oublié étaient morts au combat.

Cette chose était d'aider North, en rendant visite à l'atelier pour recouvrir les cadeaux dans les énormes pièces de stockage avec de la poussière de givre chaque année la Vieille de Noël. C'était un compromis, un contournement des règles sur l'interdiction de répandre la poussière de givre, sur lequel l'Homme de la Lune ne fit aucun commentaire. Car c'était peu différent de Sandy la mélangeant avec un peu de ses rêves, et c'était quelque chose que Pitch ne remarquerait jamais.

Et si ça empêchait Jack de se briser par frustration aux restrictions sous lesquelles il était, c'était pour le mieux. Car alors même que Jack broyait du noir et suppliait occasionnellement pour que les restrictions soient levées, Tsar Lunar partageait cette douleur. Pas même lui ne s'était attendu à ce que Pitch attende si longtemps pour passer à l'attaque. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire attendre Jack si longtemps, en secret et séparé du reste des Gardiens.


	44. Blizzard

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Pas le temps de faire une note d'auteur, il ne reste que quelques minutes avant minuit!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Blizzard

Le Festival de Première Neige, 1967... Jack descendit du ciel sifflant à son passage vers sa statue du Parc Jackswood. C'était une année comme une autre, avec les quelques décennies passées étant plutôt calmes comparées aux années où les deux Guerres Mondiales avaient pris place. Cela avait un très grand soulagement, pour tous les Immortels. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de guerres depuis, parce qu'il y en avait eu, mais elles étaient plus localisées dont seulement une fraction d'immortels avait été concernée.

Jack n'avait pas été l'un d'eux, même si une partie de lui souhaitait autrement... Parce que s'il l'avait été, alors ça aurait été parce qu'il aurait enfin été ouvertement un Gardien... et pas se cachant toujours et gardant ce fait secret.

Il se positionna dans son approche finale du parc, un sourire éclairant son expression au véritable nombre de personnes rassemblées ici et dans les rues voisines, présentes pour prendre part au festival. Il y avait même un petite foule de 'touristes', campant près de sa statue avec des appareils photos tournée vers elle. Dans les années récentes, les chercheurs de surnaturel avaient commencé à essayer d' 'enquêter' sur le 'phénomène qu'était la statue qui gelait mystérieusement' durant le festival chaque année.

Jack sourit alors qu'il atterrissait sur le revêtement autour de sa statue, regardant diaboliquement les passionnés avec leurs appareils, avant de reporter son regard à la file de gens laissant des brindilles de baies à la statue, et sur un petit groupe d'enfants qui avait vu son arrivée.

Il vola vers eux, conjurant une pile de boules de neige, avant d'atterrir sur le socle de sa statue. Il fit ensuite un rictus et désigna les passionnés... Les enfants n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'explications.

Une pluie de boules de neige s'abattit sur les passionnés depuis l'arrière, les faisant crier en surprise et hurler et protestations. Pendant ce temps, durant la distraction, Jack avait gelé le socle, la cape et le bâton de sa statue. Les hoquets d'émerveillement s'élevèrent des gens dans la file qui le virent, avant que plusieurs crient que Jack Frost était revenu.

Au signal de Jack d'aller à l'endroit dans le parc où il s'asseyait pour raconter des histoires, les enfants s'éparpillèrent, laissant les passionnés marmonner. Et ce fut alors qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient raté le gel de la statue!

Jack vola dans l'air, riant à sa victoire, et déclencha une légère chute de neige fine avec l'intention de la rendre plus lourde à la tombée de le nuit. Pour qu'il y en ait trois à cinq centimètres sur le sol au matin. Il était devenu bien meilleur à diriger les tempêtes de neige récemment, avec sa stratégie d'implanter des chutes de neige en plus ici et là. Mère Nature n'avait pas eu à lui demander de blizzard spécifique depuis sept ans, considérant que le temps moyen typique entre les requêtes climatiques pour chaque Esprit des Saisons était de un à deux ans, c'était un très bon record.

Mais c'était quelque chose loin des pensées de Jack comme il atterrissait sur la bûche récemment remplacée près du milieu du parc. Il y avait déjà des douzaines d'enfants attendant là, pour entendre la première histoire de l'année, et il n'allait pas les décevoir... Il avait essayé d'entrer dans l'Atelier de North deux jours auparavant, et avait donc eu la première histoire 'Passer Phil le Yéti et entrer dans l'Atelier du Père Noël' de l'année.

Les enfants souriaient et rigolaient à la fin tandis qu'il décrivait avoir été fourré dans un sac puis largué par une fenêtre. Il dit alors aux enfants d'aller apprécier le reste du festival, avec la promesse qu'il préparerait le parc pour une grande bataille de boules de neige le lendemain. Il prit de nouveaux les airs, voletant hors de vue avant de redescendre pour atteindre son lac.

Jack atterrit dans un arbre, assis sur une branche particulière d'où il avait une bonne vue de la maison des Bennett. Elle avait été construite récemment, en 1964, et semblait plus ou moins la même en-dehors d'une poignée de différences. Elle était un plus grande peut-être, avait un meilleur proche, et était autrement bien plus solide et tenait mieux contre le climat que l'ancienne. Elle était aussi à présent d'une vibrante teinte de 'rouge brique', avec les contours des portes, des fenêtres et les planches du bord blancs. La barrière autour du jardin avait également été amélioré, pour donner plus d'intimité à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite.

Il attendit dans son arbre, alors que les heures passaient, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un groupe de quatre individus entre en vue dans la rue.

Andrew Bennett, son épouse Claire, et leurs deux fils, David et Ian. Jack attendait sur le porche quand ils atteignirent enfin la maison, ce qui fut le moment où il fut précipité à l'intérieur avant d'être accueilli avec enthousiasme. Enlacer une personne invisible sur le porche était quelque chose qui semblerait plutôt étrange même dans cette ville.

Une fois que manteaux et gants furent retirés, et le dîner préparé et servi, les cinq s'installèrent autour de la table pour parler. Ce qui finit avec Jack racontant une histoire très marrant à propos d'un de ses Lutins d'Hiver.

''Alors Yuki était là, filant sur tout le Nord du Monde la semaine dernière, essayant de trouver ce seul lutin absent. Elle ne pouvait le voir nulle part, et ils font normalement tellement de bêtises qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de les remarquer même quand on est à des kilomètres.''

David, le menton posé sur ses mains alors qu'il écoutait avec impatience, intervint.

''Alors où était-il?''

Jack sourit.

''Je l'ai trouvé avec la tête coincée dans une unité de climatisation, au sommet d'une tour à New York!'' Il rit. ''Il y avait cet homme de la maintenance, irrité, qui essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas la véritable raison pour laquelle c'était cassé.''

Ian rigola.

''Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait?''

Jack sauta debout, posant un pied sur sa chaise alors qu'il mimait la scène.

''Je l'ai distrait en effrayant les pigeons qui avaient atterri sur le bord du toit, j'ai mis mon pied sur l'unité de climatisation, ai attrapé le lutin par les jambes et ai tiré! Le petit gars en est sortit en volant si vite que j'ai dû le lâcher ou tomber par-dessus le rebord du toit sans mon bâton!''

David haleta, tout comme son petit frère.

''Que lui est-il arrivé?''

Jack se dirigea vers la fenêtre, s'asseyant sur le bord à sa place habituelle.

''Il a cogné le côté d'une tour, à deux blocs en-dessous, avant que je le fasse ramener au Sanctuaire d'Hiver par le vent pour une pause. Je ne pense qu'il explorera de nouveau les unités de climatisation avant un moment.'' Les deux garçons rirent avant que leurs sourirent ne deviennent des bâillements. Ceci mena Jack à regarder à l'horloge tout près, et noter qu'il était vingt heures trente. ''Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller au lit tous les deux, ou vous allez manquer d'avoir des rêves du Marchand de Sable.''

Ian fronça un peu les sourcils, son ton légèrement gémissant.

''On doit aller au lit?''

Jack acquiesça solennellement.

''Si vous n'êtes pas au lit à vingt-et-une heures pile, alors Sandy ne peut pas vous donner de rêves. Ils viennent à vingt-et-une heures chaque nuit, donc vous devez être au lit à ce moment-là.''

Les deux garçons ne voulaient pas aller au lit, mais aussi ne voulaient pas rater la chance d'avoir un rêve du Marchand de Sable. Ils ne firent plus de protestations comme leur mère les amenaient à l'étage pour les laver, se brosser les dents et les mettre au lit, et Jack était toujours assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand elle redescendit.

Claire le regarda depuis l'entrée du salon, toujours un peu incertaine à son propos. Elle était encore un peu inconfortable par toute la chose 'relié à un soi-disant esprit mythique', mais elle y arrivait. Même s'il avait fallu deux ans de persuasion habituelle, après qu'Andrew l'ait épousé, avant qu'elle laisse son scepticisme partir juste assez pour permettre à la croyance de prendre place. Elle ne croyait toujours pas, pas vraiment, en Sandy, Tooth, Bunny ou North, mais elle ne pouvait nier l'existence de Jack Frost. Pas avec la fréquence avec laquelle il se montrait durant les mois de l'Hiver du Nord.

Elle traversa la pièce, écoutant comme Jack et Andrew discutaient des plans climatiques immédiats de Jack, qui impliquaient principalement de déclencher des blizzards dans des aires reculées. L'Esprit de l'Hiver n'avait pas eu à faire beaucoup de devoirs d'avalanche dans les années récentes, à cause des humains qui commençaient à identifier et déclencher les sites dangereux eux-mêmes, en utilisant des explosifs. Yuki et Zuě Hu avaient fait la plupart du reste, délestant Jack de ce rôle pour que quand le jour viendrait où il pourrait être ouvertement un Gardien, il ait pus de temps à passer sur ces nouveaux devoirs à la place.

Ce fut après que le sujet ennuyeux du climat soit épuisé que Jack sourit et donna un résumé court de l'histoire qu'il avait raconté aux enfants dans le parc.

''Phil m'a encore eu et jeté dehors. Je jure, il doit avoir un sixième pour savoir quand j'essaie d'entrer, même après que j'ai changé de tactique et arrêté d'utiliser des brises pour le localiser. Cette fois j'ai essayé les niveaux sous-terrains, j'ai creusé à travers quinze centimètres de glace pour y arriver... et alors j'ai trébuché sur un elfe au sommet des escaliers menant aux caves. Ô surprise, Phil était là à m'attendre. J'ai gelé sa barbe avant qu'il réussisse à me fourrer dans un sac comme d'habitude. Il a rit comme un fou en le faisant. Il fait toujours ça quand il sait qu'il m'a vraiment pris par surprise.''

Andrew rit à cela, tout comme Claire.

''Alors il apprécie toujours le jeu?''

Jack sourit et acquiesça.

''Bien sûr! La dernière fois où il m'attrape chaque année, je lui dis ce que les enfants ont pensé des histoires de l'année d'entrer dans l'Atelier du Père Noël. Il aime entendre combien elles font sourire les enfants.'' Il vit un soupçon de lumière dorée à travers la fenêtre, et son sourire s'adoucit comme un autre regard à l'horloge confirmait qu'il était vingt-et-une heures. ''Juste à temps, Marchand de Sable.''

Andrew le rejoignit à la fenêtre, souriant également à la vue des filins de sable doré brillant coulant à travers le ciel. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers la maison, et se divisa en deux juste avant qu'il atteigne les fenêtres de l'étage.

''Il semblerait qu'il sache que tu es là. Les deux garçons auront des rêves de lui cette nuit.''

Jack soupira, soudainement et inexplicablement fatigué alors qu'il combattait un bâillement.

''Ouais, je me demande de quoi... ils rêvent...''

Il en aurait dit plus mais ses yeux se fermèrent. Le coupable était le filin de sable de rêves qui était entré par la fenêtre de devant du salon et s'était faufilé derrière Jack.

Andrew sourit au rêve visible dans le sable sur la tête de Jack, montrant l'Esprit de l'Hiver jouant avec des enfants. Son meilleur rêve était ce qu'il faisait la plupart des jours durant l'hiver... rendre les enfants heureux.

''Il attend tellement de venir ici chaque hiver. Je déteste penser ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas les enfants de la ville pour lui donner un but en-dehors de ses devoirs d'hiver.''

Claire, qui avec un peu de concentration pouvait à peine discerner les traces de sable de rêves, vint pour gentiment brosser une mèche de cheveux blancs hors du visage de Jack.

''Quand je le vois comme ça, il semble si épuisé.''

Andrew grimaça.

''Les journaux de famille disent qu'il a toujours été un peu trop généreux, aux dépends de lui-même. Il ne se repose pas aussi souvent qu'il le devrait, alors de temps en temps le Marchand de Sable s'assure qu'il ait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Jack nous a en tant que famille, mais il y a encore beaucoup trop de temps où il est seul. Même quand tu comptes le support qu'il obtient de ses Lieutenants.''

''Mais il ne le sera pas pour toujours, n'est-ce pas?''

Andrew mit ses bras autour des épaules de Claire, tous deux regardant Jack dormir.

''Je ne le crois pas. Il est censé faire beaucoup plus que juste amener du rire à une ville, et l'hiver au monde. L'ancêtre Emily a toujours cru ça, tout comme chaque Chef de Famille depuis lors.''

~(-)~

Quand Jack se réveilla le matin suivant, les enfants s'étant déjà levés et étant partis à l'école, ce fut avec un petit soupir au fait que Sandy avait encore réussi à faufiler du sable de rêves jusqu'à lui. Sa chute de neige prévue était tombée comme il l'avait voulu, laissant deux centimètres de neige au sol. Pas tout à fait autant qu'il l'avait espéré, mais assez pour la bataille de boules de neige dans le parc lorsque l'école serait fini pour la journée.

C'était dix heures du matin, et la maison était calme. Claire était évidemment au travail, et en vérifiant à l'étage, Jack trouva Andrew assit au bureau dans le coin de sa chambre. L'aire surnommée en tant que son 'bureau'.

Il tourna la tête quand il entendit Jack entrer, avant de sourire et de montrer le formulaire d'application qu'il remplissait.

''Le maire de la ville a demandé à ce que l'ancien bâtiment de la bibliothèque devienne un musée dédié à l'histoire et les traditions de la ville, maintenant que la nouvelle bibliothèque est ouverte. J'ai offert de prêter la plupart de notre collection de figurines et de peintures de toi, aussi bien que plusieurs journaux qui documentent les premiers Festivals de Première Neige avant la fondation de Burgess. J'applique également pour devenir le conservateur du nouveau musée.''

Jack haussa les sourcils en intérêt et approcha pour regarder les documents qui détaillaient quelles seraient les expositions du nouveau musée.

''Hmm, et puisque je figure lourdement à travers la plupart de l'histoire de Burgess, ça signifiera que le musée me sera aussi dédié et pas juste à la ville.'' Il sourit. ''Et dans ce cas, je pense que tu as le travail dans la poche. Même ces jours-ci quiconque vivant à Burgess sait que les Bennett sont l'autorité avec tout ce qui concerne Jack Frost. En-dehors des Burgens, anciennement la Famille Burgess, les Bennett sont la seule autre famille ici qui peut tracer sa lignée, avec preuves, jusqu'aux années de fondation de la ville.''

L'expression d'Andrew devint ironique.

''Et avant ce temps-là, dans notre cas.'' Il soupira. ''Le musée sera bon pour la ville, même s'il n'attire que des touristes qui sont intéressés par les 'mythes' et le 'surnaturel'.''

Jack renifla.

''Comme les passionnés au parc hier?'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils s'ennuient à essayer de me filmer en train de geler la statue. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient me voir dans les clichés.''

Andrew le regarda, sa voix tenant une teinte d'inquiétude.

''Mais ceux qui croient en toi le peuvent... Sois prudent, Jack. Le monde n'est pas comme il était avant. Que les immortels puissent être vus sur les photos et les pellicules de film prouve que vous n'êtes pas vraiment invisibles. C'est juste que quelque chose dans les esprits des gens vous bloquent à leur perception.''

Jack laissa sortir un soupir exagéré, roulant les yeux à cela.

''Stupide Logique Adulte, voilà ce qu'il y a. La même chose qui fait que le pouvoir d'un immortel le rend sans substance si un non-croyant est sur le point de marcher à travers lui.'' Il leva un doigt alors qu'il parlait. ''Et je dois dire que ça doit être l'instinct enraciné le plus ennuyant qu'un immortel puisse avoir. Quand on comprend qu'en vérité c'est auto-infligé, du moins. Même si j'ai fait attention de ne le mentionner à aucun autre immortel sauf Sandy. Puisqu'il y en un en particulier que je pourrais nommer qui essaierai de le contourner pour causer des problèmes.''

Andrew, toujours inquiet par le manque d'inquiétude de Jack, lui accorda un long regard.

''J'en conclus que ça signifie que tu essaies encore de le contourner?''

L'expression de Jack devint perplexe.

''Je peux toucher les gens s'ils ne croient pas en moi, mais seulement si je le fais gentiment. Comme tirer légèrement sur les vêtements ou les cheveux. Si j'essaie quoi que ce soit de plus, mes maudits pouvoirs s'en mêlent et je commence à passer à travers de nouveau. Je doute que je réussisse jamais à le réprimer au point où je pourrais vraiment communiquer à travers un toucher avec n'importe qui, que l'on croit en moi ou non. Mais quand même, ce que j'ai réussi à faire est super pour les plaisanteries...'' Son sourire devint malicieux. ''Les gamins en ville adorent quand je tire le col d'un adulte sans méfiance et tombe de la neige dans son dos.''

Andrew soupira, secouant la tête alors qu'il se remettait à remplir le formulaire d'application.

''Il y a des fois où je me demander si tu es oui ou non un rôle modèle pour les enfants de cette ville.''

La seule réponse à cela de Jack fut de lui la langue.

~(-)~

L'hiver continue, comme d'habitude, passant à l'année 1968, et Jack traîna autour de la ville durant son temps libre, juste comme il le faisait toujours. Andrew obtint le travail en tant que conservateur du musée, et il fut décidé que le musée serait déclaré ouvert au prochain Festival de Première Neige. Tout était si simple, et se passait si bien, que lorsque vint le temps deux jours avant Pâques, et que Jack était censé partir une semaine ou plus plus tard, personne n'aurait attendu ce qui arriva ensuite.

Jack jouait dans le jardin avec David et Ian, et les deux garçons venaient juste d'être appelés à l'intérieur par leur mère pour se réchauffer. Il était prêt à les suivre dedans quand une présence familière le fit s'arrêter et se tourner.

C'était Mère Nature, ici à Burgess. Claire, Andrew et les garçons ne pouvaient la voir, ce qui signifiait qu'alors qu'ils regardaient depuis l'intérieur de la maison, Jack semblait parler à l'air vide.

Il lui fit face, moyennement irrité à l'interruption, mais autrement résigné.

''Requête climatique? D'accord, quand et où?''

À sa question brusque, il y eut une longue pause avant que Mère Nature le regarde avec une trace de regret.

''Le temps est venu pour une autre grosse tempête, Jack. Tu as été exemplaire pour maintenir ta Saison durant les sept dernières années, mais il y a une région dans laquelle tu as été excessivement indulgent.'' Elle soupira. ''Je suis désolée, Jack, mais tu vas devoir toucher Burgess, et tous les états de l'est. Pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu assez de neige, mais parce que d'autres aires en ont eu trop en comparaison. Les taux sont mauvais entre l'est et l'ouest, l'équilibre est inégal, et il doit être restauré.''

Jack la regarda avec un sentiment affreux se formant rapidement dans son ventre.

''Mais c'est deux jours avant Pâques! Si je touche les états de l'est maintenant, avec le genre de blizzard que tu demandes, Bunnymund va vouloir ma tête sur un plateau!''

Mère Nature resta indifférente, son expression montrant toujours du regret.

''Les Forces de la Nature ne se soucient pas des Forces de l'Humanité. En tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver, c'est ton devoir, Jack... C'est malheureux que Pâques coïncide avec cet instant, quand les conditions sont favorables pour mettre cette tempête en marche, mais ça doit être fait. Ou souhaites-tu être responsable d'une tempête encore pire, et des conséquences suivantes?''

Elle disparut avant que Jack puisse protester davantage, et après plusieurs instants pour se reprendre, il fit face à la maison et afficha un sourire alors qu'il approchait et entrait.

''Juste une de mes connaissances, s'arrêtant pour une vérification climatique.''

Il ignora délibérément la brève expression d'inquiétude sur les visages d'Andrew et Claire, juste comme il ignora ses ordres toute la journée, et toute la nuit, et jusqu'à l'après-midi suivant. Mais il pouvait sentir les systèmes climatiques commencer à reculer et à se coincer, pourtant il continua à se dire 'un jour de plus'... Un de plus et Pâques serait passé, et il pourrait frapper les états de l'est avec de la neige juste comme Mère Nature le voulait.

Mais ça n'allait pas arriver... À peine une heure après qu'il ait senti le climat se coincer, tard dans l'après-midi, il sentit également Mère Nature l'attraper et le remettre en mouvement avec une force qui était à la fois maladroite et nécessaire dure comparé à la finesse avec laquelle il pouvait contrôler le climat.

Il fut forcé de s'arrêter au milieu d'un jeu avec les garçons, entre un instant et le suivant alors qu'il les abandonnait dans leur jardin et fonçait dans le ciel. Telle fut la hâte avec laquelle il devait prendre le contrôle de la tempête de Mère Nature qu'il ne s'arrêta même pas pour pendre de la glace au bâton de sa statue dans le parc pour donner à Burgess un avertissement climatique. Il réussit à peine à en envoyer un à Tooth, sous la forme d'un hexagone de glace avec une carte des états de l'est dessus, telle fut la vitesse à laquelle la tempête prit racine et se mit à crier à travers les cieux. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'elle penserait à relayer l'avertissement à Bunnymund également.

Jack devint totalement absorbé dans la tempête, la contrôlant, calmant sa furie à un niveau plus raisonnable, et ensuite passant la nuit à voleter en tous sens en aidant des douzaines et des douzaines de fées des dents. Au matin il y avait quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de neige sur le sol dans certains endroits, et davantage encore arrivait...

Ce fut alors que la chose la plus agonisante qu'il ait jamais expérimenté arriva.

Jack tomba presque du ciel, courbé en deux en horreur quand la douleur commença à se faire sentir. Il connaissait depuis longtemps le craquement discret et désespéré d'un enfant cessant de croire en les Immortels lorsqu'il atteignait les années d'adolescence. C'était une chose à laquelle il était habitué, en tant que partie intégrante de la façon dont se déroulaient les choses, mais ce flot stable et normal de nouveaux croyants prenant la place des anciens n'était rien comparé à l'entorse totale de cela...

C'était son tout premier 'Blackout de Croyance', causé par la combinaison du blizzard enfouissant Pâques dans les états de l'est. Les enfants ne pouvaient sortir pour trouver les œufs, et même s'ils le pouvaient, les chances de trouver quoi que ce soit seraient de presque zéro. Et donc ils perdaient foi en Pâques, et le Lapin de Pâques, et ceci avait l'effet d'une réaction en chaîne remontant à travers tout le système de croyance. Parce que si le Lapin de Pâques n'était pas réel, alors comment le Père Noël, le Marchand de Sable, la Fée des Dents et Jack Frost pouvaient l'être?

Jack haleta en agonie alors qu'il restait dans les dents de la tempête, sentant sa collection relativement petite de croyants s'éteindre un par un. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'impact quand les échos inconscients du Blackout se répandirent pour inclure Andrew, Claire, et leurs fils. Les pleurs de Jack devinrent à présent un cri étouffé, un de tourment comme le Blackout transformait sa plus grande peur en réalité.

Sa famille avait oublié qu'il était réel, tous avaient oublié, même s'il savait que Sandy s'assurerait que leur perte de croyance ne soit que brève. La douleur de cela était telle, en plus de l'agonie du Blackout elle-même, qu'après avoir envoyé un dernier ordre dans le climat pour que la tempête finisse toute seule à l'heure correcte, Jack fuit au Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Où il se recroquevilla dans le hall d'entrée de son palais, et pleura de la glace là où il resta effondré et tremblant au sol.

Pendant ce temps, dans les cieux, les lumières convoquant les Gardiens brillaient.


	45. Être Forgé

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Comme pour les précédents, je n'ai pas pu le relire ni le corriger, donc inutile de me signaler toutes les fautes qui s'y trouvent.**

 _ **IMPORTANT :**_ **/!\** **Quand j'ai commencé à publier cette traduction, j'avais pas mal de chapitres déjà traduits donc je pensais pouvoir conserver une bonne avance. Cependant, les chapitres deviennent plus longs et plus compliqués au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'histoire. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de changer mon rythme de publication. Au lieu de trois chapitres par semaine, il n'y en aura désormais que deux. Je publierais donc un chapitre le lundi et un chapitre le vendredi. J'espère pouvoir regagner une bonne avance et repasser à mon rythme habituel mais je ne promets rien. /!\**

 ** **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!****

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Être Forgé

Qu'une réunion soit appelée à Pâques était inouï... Jamais auparavant, dans toutes les années où les quatre avaient travaillé ensemble après leurs combats contre Pitch, ne s'étaient-ils réunis sous de telles circonstances.

Tooth, Sandy et North étaient déjà rassemblés à l'Atelier lorsqu'un Lapin de Pâques enragé arriva après avoir passé des heures à espérer que ce blizzard se calmerait et que les enfants affectés sortiraient de leurs maisons. Mais même la minorité qui était sortie n'était pas restée longtemps à l'extérieur. Aucun des œufs de cette aire n'avait été trouvé. Ils étaient tous enfouis sous un minimum de trente centimètres de neige, et dans quelques endroits c'était aussi profond que deux mètres cinquante.

Bunny était, de façon plutôt compréhensible, extrêmement énervé.

Il fonça là où les autres attendaient son arrivé et désigna le globe tout proche avec insistance. Chaque lumière représentant un enfant qui croyait dans les états à l'est USA s'était éteinte.

''Vous ne pouvez pas me dire qu'il n'est pas responsable de ça! Cet Esprit de l'Hiver, il a détruit Pâques pour des centaines de millier de gamins! Nous n'avons pas eu de Blackout de Croyance aussi mauvais depuis notre guerre avec Pitch!''

Tooth voleta, tenant toujours l'hexagone de glace que les vents lui avaient livré.

''Mais Jack Frost m'a envoyé un avertissement climatique, comme il le fait toujours, et je te l'ai relayé pour que tu le saches. Il n'aurait pas causé cette tempête si elle n'était pas nécessaire.''

Bunny pointa une patte vers elle, pas d'humeur à écouter ses tentatives de calmer sa colère.

''Il aurait très bien pu attendre jusqu'à après Pâques! En quoi ça aurait été dur d'attendre un jour de plus?!''

Quand Sandy tapa North sur la jambe, essayant de le faire intervenir, le russe obligea. Il savait que Tooth avait raison.

''Jack fait seulement grandes tempêtes quand Mère Natures lui dit. Est son travail, Bunny, et il doit. Même si cause problèmes pour autres immortels.''

Bunny le regarda, désignant de nouveau le globe.

''Tu appelles un Blackout de cette échelle, qui a éteint la croyance en chaque immortel dans cette zone y compris nous, un 'problème'? C'est un véritable désastre!''

Sandy faisait des gestes 'calme-toi' à présent, alors que North essayait encore de faire voir la raison au Pooka.

''Et Sandy et Tooth vont arranger ça, dès que tempête est finie. Une dose de bons rêves, quelques rappels souvenirs heureux, et tout reviendra à normale. Est rien dont dont faut inquiéter.''

Il y eut un moment de silence complet, la tension presque insupportable, avant que Bunny demande catégoriquement.

''Hey, North, tu as un globe à neige sur toi?''

North en tira un d'une poche, haussant les épaules.

''Oui, j'en porte toujours quelques-un. Pourquoi tu demandes?''

Bunny plongea en avant, s'en empara, puis bondit en arrière hors d'atteinte avant qu'il puisse en être dépossédé.

''Parce qu'autant je déteste tes portails, je ne sais pas où se trouve la maison du déclencher de tempêtes.'' Il secoua le globe à neige. ''Sanctuaire d'Hiver!''

Il le jeta, ouvrant un portail vers le domaine le plus privé de Jack, et Tooth hoqueta.

''Bunny! Non! Les Esprits des Saisons ont des gardiens dans leurs sanctuaires! Tu pourrais être attaqué!''

Bunny n'écouta pas et plongea à travers le portai avec Sandy sur ses talons. Il se ferma, laissant Tooth et North derrière. Tous deux se regardèrent.

''Je suggérerais suivre, mais je pense on empirerait. Sandy s'en occupera.''

Tooth, son flottement à présent touché de mouvements anxieux, ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

''Je l'espère. Il est impossible de dire ce que les Lieutenants d'Hiver pourraient faire s'il blesse Jack. Ou même ce que Jack lui-même pourrait faire une fois confronté.''

North plaça une main sur son épaule en réconfort.

''Je pense pas besoin inquiéter. Jack ne blesserait jamais un Gardien, et je suis sûr il aura dit à ses Lieutenants ne pas nous blesser non plus.''

Tooth fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue.

''North, comment peux-tu en être si sûr?''

Le russe sourit.

''Parce que est rêve de Jack d'un jour être Gardien, et Sandy croit qu'un jour, il sera... Je crois aussi, maintenant que je connais Jack mieux. Il veut attendre, peu importe combien il faut, pour que Manny le choisisse. Est pourquoi il ne blesserait jamais un de nous.''

Tooth le regarda, les yeux grands.

''Tu... Jack veut être un Gardien, et tu penses qu'il devrait l'être? Comme Sandy l'a dit, il y a toutes ces années?''

North acquiesça.

''Ne dis pas à Bunny j'ai dit ça, mais si tu avais à Jack comme j'ai fait, et si tu avais vu joie et sentiment d'accomplissement qu'il a d'utiliser son pouvoir de rire pour ajouter coup en plus aux cadeaux pour enfants durant Guerres Mondiales, tu ne questionnerais pas.'' Il tapa sa poitrine. ''Est déjà Gardien, dedans, même si pas encore choisi. Je ne pense pas Manny laisserait quelqu'un comme lui tomber sur bord. Après tout, a choisi ancien bandit comme moi, non?''

North rit et Tooth ne put s'empêcher de sourire ne serait-ce qu'un peu, même si elle restait incertaine.

''Peut-être que tu as raison, mais quand même. Il n'est pas un Gardien, il est un Esprit des Saisons, et Bunny vient juste d'aller lui chercher des noises.''

À cette remarque North grimaça. Pas même Jack se retiendrait de combattre en auto-défense si Bunny choisissait d'évacuer sa colère imprudemment.

~(-)~

Deux femmes, un tigre blanc et un cerf blanc fonçait à travers les cieux dans les restes en lambeaux du blizzard, leurs expressions pleines de préoccupation alors qu'ils cherchaient leur plus jeune membre.

Yuki était la plus énervée, son yeux bleus grands en inquiétude. Ça n'aidait pas que tous les quatre pouvaient sentir la sévère détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Jack. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'ils cherchaient, car il n'était pas le seul dont ils pouvaient sentir la détresse.

''Où Dig a-t-il dit qu'il allait?''

Marzanna dériva à son côté en support.

''Tu connais Dig, il ne dit jamais où il va. Il fonce pour s'amuser et se remontre quand il a en envie.''

Derrière elles, Zuě Hu appela.

''Et c'est une mauvaise habitude dont nous aurions dû le débarrasser il y a longtemps. Si nous l'avions fait, nous ne serions pas en train de le chercher maintenance. Il serait en sécurité, au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et serait capable de se rétablir de son premier Blackout de Croyance.''

Yuki mordit sa lèvre avec anxiété.

''L'un de nous n'aurait pas dû rester avec Jack? Nous n'avons même pas vérifié comment il allait après qu'il ait volé dans le Palais de Glace. Il semblait si blessé.''

''Comme il le devrait, étant donné que c'est son premier Blackout de Croyance également.'' Cernunnos renifla, aussi agité que les autres. ''Avoir été un immortel depuis plus de deux siècles, et ne jamais en avoir expérimenté un, est un témoignage de combien il a bien fortifié sa position dans les croyances des gens de Burgess... Et nous ne l'avons jamais prévenu des effets qu'aurait son premier.''

Les quatre se regardèrent, grimaçant, et Marzanna hocha la tête.

''Le traumatisme de perdre tellement de croyants, si vite, et la chute de pouvoir qui en résulte. Un choc si profond que, la première fois qu'il est expérimenté, il laisse en agonie.'' Elle soupira. ''Mais Jack est solide, il peut le surpasser seul. C'est Dig dont nous devons nous inquiéter maintenant. Juste comme Jack, toute sa Limite de Croyance a été affectée par ce blizzard. Il n'aura aucune idée de pourquoi il a tellement mal.''

Zuě Hu poussa les vents à aller plus vite, accélérant leur rythme.

''Alors nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher et de le trouver.''

Ils foncèrent en avant avec les vents, pour continuer leur recherche, ignorant que le Sanctuaire d'Hiver était sur le point de devenir moins 'sûr'.

~(-)~

Le portail du globe à neige s'ouvrit sur la Place du Sanctuaire, juste au centre du symbole en flocon de neige sur le sol, et c'était un Pooka très en colère qui en émergea dans le froid en-dessous de zéro dans la caverne.

Bunny ne put s'empêcher de marquer une pause quand il arriva, avec un soupçon d'admiration à la taille de l'endroit et au palais de glace orné qui se tenait devant lui. Il remarque à peine que Sandy l'avait suivi, avant de marcher vers l'entrée du palais.

Sandy tenta d'attirer son attention, même s'il resta modérément reconnaissant que les Lieutenants ne semblent pas être là et que les Selkies ne soient pas en vue. Cette situation était assez embrouillée sans les ajouter à la liste des complications.

Jack était dans la pièce de l'entrée, étendu inconscient au sol, et il semblait très malade. Sa peau habituellement pâle avait une teinte grisâtre, et tout autour de lui étaient éparpillées ce qui pouvait seulement être des larmes gelées.

Sandy ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sous le choc qu'il ressentait, dans un moment d'horreur en dépit de connaître trop bien les effets du tout premier Blackout. Ceci donna à Bunny le temps de franchir la distance vers là où était Jack, et ce fut seulement quand le Pooka fit un mouvement pour rudement attraper et traîner Jack à ses pieds que Sandy sortit de ses pensées.

Le petit homme doré réagit en un instant, un fouet de sable de rêves filant pour s'enrouler autour du poignet de Bunny et l'éloigner. Bunny lui jeta alors un regard noir.

''Ne t'en mêle pas, Sandy! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi!''

Sandy fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas besoin de dessiner des symboles pour exprimer sa désapprobation. L'avertissement était là, dans ses yeux pour que tout le monde le voit... et Bunny l'ignora.

Le Pooka fit encore un mouvement vers Jack, croyant qu'il était impossible que son collègue Gardien s'abaisse à la violence. Dommage pour lui que, bien que Sandy ait une règle générale de non-violence envers ses pairs, il n'avait également aucun intention de permettre que l'Esprit de l'Hiver sans défense soit blessé.

Après tout, quoi qu'il puisse choisir de faire, ce serait bien moindre que ce que les Lieutenants d'Hiver feraient s'il ne s'en mêlait pas.

Bunny se trouva retenu par le fouet de sable de rêves autour de sa taille, avant qu'il soit envoyé dans l'air, plaqué contre deux murs, puis tombé au sol bien loin de Jack. L'Esprit de l'Hiver resta inconscient de tout ça, même alors que Sandy se plaçait entre lui et Bunny. Et dire que le Pooka était choqué serait un euphémisme.

Il regarda Sandy, absolument stupéfait que son collègue Gardien le jette en tous sens comme ça.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!''

Sandy ne bougea pas, lui jetant à la place un regard noir avec soin fouet toujours à disposition. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre parce qu'une voix féminine le fit pour lui.

''Il te sauve de ta propre folie, Bunnymund. Ou as-tu oublié qui est Jack, et combien ses Lieutenants sont défensifs de lui?'' Mère Nature apparut aux côtés de Sandy, arborant une expression de désapprobation équivalente. ''Et sûrement tu te rappelles ce que ça fait, la premières fois où tu as expérimenté un Blackout de Croyance... Burgess, la seule ville où l'on croit en Jack, est juste au centre de l'aire affectée par cette tempête. Il pourrait être l'Esprit de l'Hiver, et garder son pouvoir de base même sans croyance, mais il souffre quand même. Tu as encore la plupart d'un monde de croyants pour te soutenir... Jack a tous les siens qui viennent juste de cesser de croire en lui.''

Bunny se calma un peu, mais il sentit encore le besoin de protester.

''Mais il a détruit Pâques cette année pour tous ces gamins!''

''Parce que je l'ai ordonné.'' Le froncement de sourcil de Mère Nature s'accentua. ''Garde ta colère pour moi, Gardien. Jack Frost a tenté de retarder la tempête jusqu'à ce que Pâques soit passée, au point où il pratiquement déséquilibré le climat mondial. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'intervenir et déclencher la tempête moi-même, ce à quoi Jack a répondu en en prenant galamment le contrôle pour amoindrir l'impact autant que possible. Il n'a pas arrêté, pas même quand le Blackout a commencé. Il n'a pas arrêté, peu importe combien il souffrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que la tempête finirait en tout sécurité et sans causer une once de mal en plus que nécessaire. Il a essayé d'épargner Pâques. Il voulait risquer des forces qu'il savait devoir garder en équilibre, juste pour le salut de protéger ta précieuse fête.''

Bunny tressaillit, son regard se posant à présent sur Jack.

''Il a essayé de retarder la tempête?''

Mère Nature acquiesça.

''Oui. Je te recommence de réfléchir à cela, avant de faire davantage de présomptions sur Jack... Et je te préviens.'' Elle étrécit les yeux, sa voix froide. ''Reste loin de mon Esprit de l'Hiver. Si j'entends que tu essaies de le blesser de nouveau, ou le blâme pour des choses pour lesquelles il n'est pas responsable, ou qui sont au-delà de son contrôle... Tu auras une 'leçon' de ma part. Et n'ose pas penser que l'Homme de la Lune m'empêcherait de la faire, parce qu'il ne le fera pas. Maintenant pars d'ici.''

Bunny n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, il tapa son pieds sur le sol et disparut hâtivement dans un tunnel. La fleur qui resta derrière pour marquer où il avait été fana rapidement dans les températures glaciales du sanctuaire, mais ce ne fut remarqué ni par Mère Nature ni par Sandy. Ils concentraient à présent leur attention sur Jack.

Sandy soupira et tendit une main pour caresser les cheveux de Jack. Mère Nature lui parla alors doucement.

''Je dois admettre quelque culpabilité de ma part, car le climat ne s'est pas vraiment détraqué... J'ai fait en sorte que la tempête doive arriver. C'était nécessaire.''

Sandy la regarda brusquement, avec des points d'interrogation et d'exclamation sur sa tête, et elle répondit.

''Je te demande ceci... Que serait-il arrivé quand Pitch passera à l'attaque, et causera un Blackout de Croyance pour affaiblir les Gardiens, si Jack n'en avait pas déjà expérimenté un et était devenu immunisé à de futurs symptômes?''

Les yeux de Sandy s'agrandirent en compréhension et elle continua.

''C'est vrai. Jack aurait été rendu impuissant, comme il l'est maintenant, et il n'aurait pas été capable de tourner le cours du combat en faveur des Gardiens. Mais maintenant, comme ce fut le cas avec tous les Immortels qui ont des croyants, il sera gardé contre un futur contrecoup des Blackouts. Ils diminueront toujours son pouvoir, à un point, mais ils ne l'handicaperont pas ou n'enverront pas son corps en état de choc... Je lui ai fait traverser les feux de la forge en ce jour. Il y est entré en tant qu'une barre de fer, et en émergera en tant que lame en acier trempé.''

Elle commença à s'effacer, partant.

''Continue à veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, Marchand de Sable, et assure-toi que Bunnymund ne tente pas de le confronter à nouveau à ce sujet.''

Elle disparut, laissant Sandy s'installer à côté de Jack et saupoudrer du sable de rêves sur lui pour lui donner de bons rêves pendant qu'il récupérait. Il envoya aussi des rêves aux aires sous le blizzard à présent essoufflé, où la nuit était tombée, rallumant la croyance chez les enfants là alors même qu'il savait que Tooth aurait mis ses fées au travail pour réveiller les souvenirs gardés dans la Tour d'Amérique du Nord du Palais des Dents.

Une fois que Burgess reçut une forte dose de sable de rêves sur Jack Frost, et que les souvenirs de lui étaient ravivés dans les cœurs des enfants, l'Esprit de l'Hiver perdit visiblement la gris maladif de sa peau.

Jack se réveilla trois jours après le Blackout, pour trouver Sandy à côté de lui arborant un gentil sourire. Et toujours faible comme il l'était, il vit quand même les fissures dans les murs proches qui devaient être réparées, et sut ce qui les avait causé.

''Laisse-moi deviner, Bunny est devenu dingue et est venu tempêté ici, mais tu l'as arrêté.''

Sandy sourit et acquiesça, mais alors il dessina ses symboles pour 'Mère Nature'. Il montra ensuite une épée étant frappée sur une enclume, et désigna Jack qui fronça les sourcils.

Après une longue pause incrédule, il parla tout en s'asseyant avec colère.

''Elle m'a trompé... Elle a déclenché tout ça exprès!''

Sandy grimaça, et pour le salut d'une clarté complète, il écrivit ses mots.

'Le premier Blackout de Croyance qu'un immortel avec des croyants expérimente est toujours dévastateur. Si ça t'était arrivé quand Pitch passera à l'attaque, ça aurait signifié que tu aurais été incapable d'aider à le combattre. Mais maintenant que tu en as expérimenté un, ils ne te gêneront plus dans le futur.'

La colère de Jack s'amoindrit visiblement, et son expression devint triste.

''Mes croyants... Ma... Ma famille, les Bennett, ils ont arrêté de croire en moi. Comment même ma famille a pu perdre sa croyance? Ce sont mes croyants les plus forts!''

Sandy soupira et se remit à écrire.

'Les Blackouts de Croyance sont causés par les échos du scepticisme, passant d'une personne à une autre quand l'une d'elles arrête de croire. Normalement ils ne font rien, mais s'ils sont assez nombreux ça commence un Blackout. Si c'est assez mauvais, les échos peuvent épuiser la croyance de n'importe qui.'

Jack inclina la tête.

''Alors le Blackout peut affecter n'importe qui, même les croyants les plus forts.'' Il plaça une main sur son cœur, où il pouvait sentir les fils de pouvoir rallumés de ses croyants. ''Mais après que ça arrive, tu peux tous les refaire croire en leur donnant des rêves pour qu'ils se rappellent de nous? C'est ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas?''

Sandy acquiesça, son expression disant clairement 'ça fait partie de mon travail', et Jack se mit debout.

''Je dois retourner à Burgess. Si ma famille est au courant qu'elle a arrêté de croire en moi, même pour un court instant, elle va vouloir me parler. Je dois aller lui dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de s'excuser.'' Il s'arrêta, regardant Sandy. ''Et merci, pour avoir été là quand je me suis réveillé. J'apprécie.''

Sandy le tapota sur l'épaule puis fit un signe de la main alors que Jack partait, l'Esprit de l'Hiver retournant à Burgess aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui le fit arriver en trois minutes et donna l'impression qu'il avait été traîné à travers une haie lorsqu'il atterrit. Il ne s'ennuya même pas à frapper à la porte de la maison des Bennett, ou à utiliser la porte arrière. Il entra juste et appela.

''Andrew! Claire! Il y a quelqu'un?''

Quand il n'obtint aucune réponse, il se mit à fouille la maison. Personne n'était à l'étage, dormant dans les lits, et ce fut après qu'il soit retourné au rez-de-chaussée qu'il remarqua que la porte de la cave était ouverte.

Il descendit et vit de la lumière à travers la bordure de la porte de la pièce où toutes les peintures et autres choses sur lui étaient gardées à présent. Ce fut là-dedans qu'il trouva la famille assise ensemble contre le mur, endormie en un tas. Les garçons agrippaient chacun une petite gravure de Jack, Claire avaient ses bras autour d'Andrew, et Andrew avait l'Arbre Généalogique de la Famille Bennett sur ses genoux. Tenu là de telle façon qu'il s'y accrochait presque.

Jack les contempla pendant un moment depuis la porte, capable de dire grâce au bazar relatif dans la cuisine à l'étage que pendant les trois jours passés la famille avait passé chaque moment, en-dehors des repas et autres besoins, ici dans cette pièce. Probablement depuis le moment où ils s'étaient réveillés après les rêves sur lui de la part de Sandy.

Il soupira et mit son bâton de côté, et alors il prit gentiment le livre pour le remettre à sa place dans sa boîte protectrice. Il trouva ensuite la couverture qui avait glissé de sur la famille endormie et la drapa sur eux. Il s'installa alors pour attendre, jusqu'à ce que le réveil que Claire avait descendu avec eux sonne à sept heures le matin suivant.

La famille commença à s'agiter, et ce fut David qui ouvrit les yeux et vit Jack en premier.

''Oncle Jack!''

Ceci ramena tout le monde à la conscience, alors que le garçon se précipitait sur Jack pour l'enlacer, suivit par son frère. Par-dessus leurs épaules, Jack regarda Andrew et secoua la tête avant de pouvoir parler.

''Tu n'as rien à dire. Que je sois parti quand glacer ma statue en tant qu'avertissement climatique n'a fait que contribuer au Blackout de Croyance qui a balayé l'aire sous le blizzard dimanche... Ne t'inquiète pas, le Marchand de Sable m'a expliqué qu'ils arrivent de temps en temps, et peuvent même affecter les croyants les plus forts. Mais même quand ils oublient, il peut envoyer ses rêves pour leur rappeler leur croyance.'' Il sourit en enlaça les garçons plus fort. ''Aucune excuse n'est nécessaire. Que vous me voyez maintenant, et que je puisse toujours être une partie de cette famille, est suffisant. Que vous ayez faibli pendant un moment ne compte pas. Il n'y a rien de mal avec le doute, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.''

Andrew le regarda un moment de plus, avant que sans un mot lui et Claire rejoignent le câlin de groupe. Jack dut partir peu après cela, pour faire le nettoyage d'après tempête et s'assurer qu'aucune fuite de cette dernière ne finisse par causer des ennuis.

Jack veilla aussi à pousser juste assez de vent, lui donnant des instructions très spécifiques, pour bouger la neige au sol assez pour découvrir la plupart des œufs de Bunny. Ça pourrait être trois jours en retard, mais les enfants commencèrent à les trouver. Cette pointe de croyance attira l'attention de Bunny, le faisant venir à Burgess où la pointe avait commencé. Là il vit les enfants soit courant dans la neige en remplissant des paniers avec des œufs colorés, soit prenant part à des batailles de boules de neige entre eux. L'air était rempli de rire et de joie, avant qu'une boucle de vent encercle Bunny et, alors qu'il regardait, bouge la neige près de son pied pour découvrir encore un autre œuf.

Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut Jack le regardant depuis d'un toit à proximité, avant que l'Esprit de l'Hiver saute sans un mot dans l'air et fonce dans le ciel, hors de vue... Pendant qu'en bas au niveau du sol, ses vents aidaient encore les enfants à trouver le reste des œufs de Bunny.

Mais ce que ni eux ni Mère Nature ne savaient, c'était qu'au cœur du blizzard, à Burgess, une conséquence imprévue avait été mise en mouvement. Car sous les restes d'un lit brisé, abandonné dans les bois près d'un certain lac, un passage vers les plus sombres des ombres s'était ouvert.

Pitch regarda depuis ses ombres, un sourire sinistre sur son visage. Depuis des siècles, la faiblesse dont il souffrait en résultat de sa dernière défaite aux mains des Gardiens l'avait gardé enfermé dans son repaire. Forcé à rassembler, morceaux par morceaux, les petits dépôts de pouvoir que les Fearlings avaient été capables de récupérer pour lui durant ce temps.

Un rire sombre résonna de sous le lit brisé, alors que Pitch coulait à travers le portail vers son repaire.

''Penser qu'une chose aussi simple qu'un blizzard peur leur causer tellement de mal... Penser que détruire juste une des précieuses fêtes des Gardiens peut causer un Blackout si complet.'' Il rit de nouveau. ''Je dois te remercier, Esprit de l'Hiver, pour m'avoir donné cette information... Et je dois aussi te remercier pour avoir restauré un peu de ma force perdue.'' Des yeux dorés brillèrent dans l'obscurité, au-dessus d'un sourire joyeux plein de malice. ''Ta plus grande peur, d'être oublié par ta famille, rendue réelle par ta propre main. Comme c'est délectable.''

Il disparut dans les ténèbres, pour commencer à faire ses plans. Car bien que le fer ait été trempé en acier, le feu de la forge avait ouvert un passage au plus profond des cauchemars. Et même avec la croyance maintenant restaurée, ce passage resterait ouvert et attendant.

Le compte à rebours jusqu'au conflit avait démarré.


	46. Se Faire Remarquer par une Fille

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. On commence un nouvel arc et je dois avouer que c'est un arc que je n'aime pas beaucoup. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il mène à la naissance de Jamie! Et je HAIS ce personnage! Mais avant la naissance de ce petit démon, il y a d'abord l'introduction de sa mère, et elle aussi, je la HAIS! Je préfère vous prévenir dès à présent, il y aura quelques notes à la fin de certains chapitres de cet arc qui seront un peu... comment dire... emportée? colérique? Un truc comme ça. Sachez juste que je ne supporte pas ces deux personnages. Ouais, en fait, je crois que vous l'aurez remarqué avec cette note d'auteur... Désolée.^^' Ne laissez pas mon opinion vous refroidir, ce n'est que mon ressenti personnel, à vous de vous faire votre propre avis.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 46 : Se Faire Remarquer par une Fille

Les vents sifflaient autour de la bordure du lac, remuant les huit ou douze centimètres de neige qui se trouvaient au sol. Des rires d'enfants distants pouvaient être entendus depuis l'autre côté du parc, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jour 'histoires et jeux'. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait commencé à faire en 1977, quand il avait découvert que ça faisait un peu trop d'avoir les enfants de Burgess le suivre absolument chaque jour où il traînait autour de la ville.

Alors maintenant il ne leur racontait des histoires et ne jouait avec eux que durant les week-ends, et les Jours de Neige et les Jours de Festival, même s'il y avait des exceptions occasionnelles. La règle étant que s'il les rejoignait un jour de semaine, ça allait, mais s'ils le voyaient un jour de semaine et qu'il ne les rejoignait pas, ils ne devaient pas l'embêter.

Il aimait jouer avec les enfants, mais il avait appris la valeur de garder un peu de temps autour de Burgess pour lui et sa famille. Avec le rythme de la vie chez les mortels semblant devenir plus rapide chaque année, devenir plus occupé, il avait besoin de ce calme. Le monde était un endroit très différent à présent que le monde plus calme que ça avait été quand il était mortel.

Jack soupira, assit dans son arbre habituel près du lac. Son regard notant de façon absente la voiture occasionnelle passant sur la route à proximité. C'était 1993 maintenant, et une partie de lui trouvait surprenant le fait qu'il y a trois cent ans il avait été un bébé de neuf mois.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils et soupira de nouveau, pensant à sa mère et à son père. À comment ils étaient morts sans savoir que leur fils vivait, même après sa mort. Qu'il les protégeait toutes ces années, sans qu'ils sachent qui était vraiment l'Esprit de l'Hiver... Le monde avait tellement changé, et il avait si peu changé en comparaison.

''Jack! Jack, tu es là-haut?!''

Jack regarda à travers les branches en-dessous de lui, bougeant sur son perchoir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir qui était en bas. Et alors il sourit, parce que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Comme le soutien de sa famille, et la joie qu'il ressentait à en faire partie.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, souriant au jeune homme qui était physiquement juste deux ans plus jeune que lui. Ian était parti à Chicago, et avait oublié qu'il était réel, mais David avait hérité du legs de la famille et de la maison près du lac. Vivant là et élevant le prochain jeune homme qui en hériterait. Son fils, Craig Bennett.

Craig accorda un long regard à Jack lorsqu'il atterrit, et plia ses bras sur sa poitrine.

''Maman t'a invité pour le repas, tu as oublié? Tu es en retard?''

Jack regarda le ciel, comme s'il cherchait le soleil obscurcit par les nuages, et feignit la surprise.

''Il est déjà si tard?''

Craig haussa les sourcils, pas le moins du monde trompé, alors qu'il tendait la main pour tirer sur la manche du pull bleu à col roulé que sa grand-mère avait fait pour Jack deux ans auparavant à Noël. L'Esprit de l'Hiver avait finalement abandonné sa cape, sa chemise et son gilet. Les trois étaient à présent sur un stand au Palais de Glace, préservés en ce lieu avec de nombreux souvenirs.

L'adolescent tira de nouveau quand Jack ne bougea pas.

''Tu sais que ma mère n'aime pas que tu restes assis dehors à ruminer. Tu le fais bien trop souvent, surtout depuis le Blizzard de 68. Je veux dire sérieusement, Dig a pratiquement complètement oublié ce Blackout en quelques mois. Il est si vite redevenu lui-même, mais tu continues à être déprimé quand tu penses que personne ne peut te voir.''

Jack céda et se permit d'être mis e mouvement, suivant Craig vers la maison au sommet de la pente.

''Eh bien Dig n'est pas exactement l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel. Il a commencé sa vie comme une vraie marmotte, et a été comme un enfant depuis. Il n'a simplement pas la capacité de rester déprimé.''

''Et le fait que tu puisses le dire de façon si fade montre que tu te laisses trop déprimer.''

Jack roula les yeux à cela, mais ne discuta pas puisque son plusieurs fois arrière petit-neveu avait raison. Bien qu'il soit le Gardien de la Joie, Jack serait toujours le premier à admettre sa mauvaise habitude de s'isoler plutôt que de parler.

Tous deux atteignirent la maison et entrèrent, accueillis par David et son épouse et l'odeur domestique d'un bon repas. Jack se permit d'apprécier cela, même s'il n'accepta qu'une petite portion sur son assiette, avec son verre habituel de lait chocolaté pour après. Marie devait être la femme la plus têtue depuis Emily à se marier dans la Famille Bennett. Elle insistait pour que, à chaque mercredi durant l'Hiver du Nord à Burgess, Jack vienne manger avec la famille. Ça ne comptait pas qu'il n'ait pas besoin de manger, elle refusait de changer d'avis.

Et en vérité, Jack ne se plaignait jamais. Il appréciait ses soirées avec la famille.

Quand le repas fut fini et les assiettes nettoyées, Marie monta à l'étage dans son petit bureau pour finir un peu de travail pour son cabiné de comptabilité. David la rejoignit, puisqu'ils étaient partenaires dans cette entreprise, laissant Jack et Craig assis au rez-de-chaussée regardant la télé.

Il y avait une nouvelle série avec Dick Van Dyke. 'Diagnostic : Meurtre'. Et même si c'était la première fois qu'il regardait la série, Jack prédisait déjà avec précision qui était le meurtrier, à peine à la moitié de l'épisode.

Quand ça finit, il rit et désigna l'écran.

''Tu vois? Je t'avais dit que c'était l'homme du casino, et pas la femme folle avec le pistolet!''

Craig, qui avait dit qu'il pensait que c'était elle, grogna en défaite.

''D'accord. Oui, je n'aurais pas dû choisir celle qui paraissait évidente. Quand même, elle voulait vraiment ce ticket de loterie de treize millions. Tu dois l'admettre.''

Jack rigola.

''Ouais, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu devrais toujours pencher pour le suspect évident. En quoi ce serait marrant pour les scénaristes s'ils n'ajoutaient pas quelques rebondissements pour compliquer les choses?''

Tous deux devinrent silencieux alors que Craig commençait à changer de chaîne à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Mais il resta un peu distrait, comme il l'avait été en vérité à travers tout le repas et après. Éventuellement, Jack ne put plus l'ignorer, et le poussa avec un coude.

''D'accord, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu me grondes quand je déprime, et maintenant c'est toi qui le fais.'' Craig tressaillit, hésitant, et Jack le poussa de nouveau. ''Allez, tu peux me le dire.''

Le jeune de seize ans détourna le regard, les épaules affaissées et rougissant en embarras, avant de soupirer.

''Il y a cette fille, Laura, et elle a emménagé à Burgess la semaine dernière. Elle est dans ma classe à l'école, et elle...''

L'expression de Jack devint un sourire connaisseur.

''Tellement, hein? Elle est belle?''

Le rougissement de Craig s'accentua.

''Très, mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je l'aime. Elle est si gentille, et amicale, et elle aime vraiment tout ce qui a un rapport et avec le folklore et les mythes. Son sac est couvert de badges de fées et de dragons. Certains des garçons de l'équipe de football, et les cheerleaders*, ont essayé de la taquiner à ce propos. Mais elle les a ignoré et leur a dit que s'ils voulaient être des conformistes ennuyeux, c'était leur problème.'' Il soupira. ''Elle est incroyable... mais elle ne sait même pas que j'existe. Elle est assise à juste trois sièges de moi dans la plupart de mes cours, mais je ne peux trouver le courage de seulement lui dire 'bonjour'.''

Jack secoua la tête au désespoir de Craig, et rigola de nouveau.

''Tu es mordu. Béguin d'école. Je me rappelle quand ton père a commencé à sortir avec Marie. À leur premier rendez-vous, il a dit un grand total de sept mots durant toute l'occasion. Il a eu de la chance qu'elle soit plus qu'heureuse de parler tout le temps.''

Un silence mal à l'aise tomba de nouveau, même s'il était unilatéral et se trouvait entièrement sur les épaules de Craig. Et alors, après un peu plus d'une minute, l'adolescent murmura quelque chose.

''Hum, tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider?''

Jack, qui avait saisi la télécommande de la télé et changeait de chaînes, la tomba presque alors qu'il regardait brusquement son neveu. Il se désigna ensuite, incrédule.

''Tu me demandes de t'aider à avoir un rendez-vous avec une fille?'' Craig acquiesça, et Jack continua à le regarder. ''Hum, tu réalises que la dernière fois que j'ai fait la moindre forme de 'cour' était il y a plus de deux cent quatre-vingt ans? La mort et la renaissance en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver immortel tendent à te désintéresser des filles. Les mortelles sont hors de question, et la plupart des immortelles ont un ego de la taille d'un continent.''

Les épaules de Craig s'affaissèrent, et il inclina la tête.

''D'accord... Oublie que j'ai demandé.''

''Whoa, attends!'' Jack utilisa une main pour relever le menton de Craig et le faire le regarder. ''Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le ferais pas. C'est juste que je ne peux pas exactement te donner des conseils à ce sujet, je peux toujours t'aider à trouver un moyen d'attirer son attention.''

''Dit celui qui est invisible pour quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule neuf neuf neuf neuf et autres pourcentage de la population mondiale.''

Jack lâcha le menton de Craig et se leva, fronçant les sourcils avec un soupçon de colère.

''C'était bas et tu le sais.''

Il disparut à travers un Miroir de Glace avant que Craig puisse dire un autre mot, marchant dans la neige près du lac avant de foncer dans le ciel. Il bouillonna en colère pendant quelques minutes, avant de soupirer et de se forcer à admettre qu'il était celui qui avait poussé Craig à en parler alors qu'il était embarrassé. L'adolescent lui avait fait confiance, et admit son attirance pour la nouvelle fille, et son oncle avait dit en gros 'désolé, mais même si je t'aide, ce serait une perte de temps'.

Jack atterrit sur le toit de la maison en face et s'appuya sur son bâton tout en y pensant.

Un moyen de se racheter auprès de Craig serait d'exaucer son souhait et de le faire remarquer par Laura.

~(-)~

Il évita Craig et la maison des Bennett durant les deux jours suivants, prenant plutôt place là où il pouvait voir les gamins sortir du lycée local. Trouver Craig dans la masse était facile, étant donné l'expression totalement déprimée sur le visage de l'adolescent. Trouver Laura, alors qu'il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, était plus compliqué.

Heureusement, son sac était très distinctif.

Craig n'avait pas plaisanté à propose des badges. Le rabat de la sacoche de Laura en était couvert, et elle en avait quelques-uns sur son manteau également. Mais tout comme son individualité avait frappé Craig avec un 'amour au premier regard', il semblait qu'elle poussait aussi les autres élèves à être réticents à devenir amis avec elle. Elle n'était arrivée en ville que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, mais dans les cas normaux les nouveaux venus se seraient fait au moins un ami en quelques jours... Laura quittait le périmètre de l'école seule.

Jack la suivit, ayant déjà décidé de son plan d'action. Laura aimait les mythes et le folklore, et le meilleur endroit pour cela à Burgess était le musée où Andrew était encore conservateur. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était l'attirer là et ça lui serait impossible de ne pas apprendre par la suite que la Famille Bennett détenait un grand pourcentage de tous les artefacts et documents exposés. Si Laura se montrait assez curieuse, et se mettait à parler avec Andrew, elle pourrait très bien être invitée à un dîner de famille. Et si elle rencontrait les grands-parents, il était impossible qu'elle ne soit pas présentée au petit-fils.

Jack atterrit à une courte distance devant elle, regardant alors qu'elle arrivait sur le chemin qui menait au centre-ville. Une fois qu'elle fut assez près il se permit délibérément de couler dans la neige avec un craquement audible. Ce bruit la surprit et attira son attention aux empreintes de pieds nus dans la neige juste devant elle.

Jack sourit, sautant en l'air et atterrissant au sommet d'un poteau de clôture tout près. La neige craqua là également, et encore Laura regarda. Elle s'approcha pour scruter le contour d'un pied au sommet du poteau, et tendit un doigt pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose là.

Avant qu'elle puisse toucher, ou plutôt passer sa main à travers lui, Jack sauta et atterrit de nouveau sur le chemin. Faisant des pas délibérément lents en arrière, laissant un piste de traces qui se formaient tandis qu'elle regardait. C'est alors qu'il vit un soupçon de malice et d'intrigue dans ses yeux, et elle sourit tout en commençant à suivre le quelque chose invisible qui faisait des empreintes dans la neige.

Jack rit alors qu'il continuait à la mener plus loin en ville, appréciant ce 'jeu' avec une fille qui était presque à l'âge adulte. C'était si rare de voir une telle curiosité ouverte chez quelqu'un de son âge. Elle avait un sens de fantaisie tellement clair, dans son ravissement à suivre sa trace, qu'il trouva peu surprenant que Craig soit attiré par elle.

Il avait dit aux Bennett assez souvent que l'aîné des garçons de chaque génération n'avait pas à choisir une épouse qui serait ouverte à croire en lui. Mais ça ne les avait pas empêché de faire leurs choix avec cela à l'esprit. Pourtant avec Craig, le fait que Laura corresponde à cette description ne lui était clairement pas venu à l'esprit. Il était vraiment sous le charme, pour toutes les bonnes raisons, et ça rendait Jack déterminé à arranger cela.

Il la mena aux marches du musée, finissant sa piste juste à l'extérieur des portes. Elle s'arrêta là, prenant enfin le temps de regarder où elle était, alors que pendant ce temps Jack flottait devant la caméra de sécurité qui surveillait la porte, agitant les bras.

À peine une minuta était passée quand Andrew vint à l'entrée, ayant vu Jack sur un des écrans de sécurité, et il marqua une pause surprise quand il vit son parent immortel désignant avec insistance la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

Andrew comprit le message et ouvrit la porte, l'appelant.

''Je peux vous aider, demoiselle? Le musée sera encore ouvert pendant une heure, si vous voulez entrer et visiter.''

Laura sursaute presque en surprise, et se reprit hâtivement.

''Hum, bien sûr.'' Elle approcha, franchissant la porte qu'il tint ouverte pour elle et pour l'immortel qui fonça rapidement derrière elle. ''Quel est cet endroit?''

Sur le côté, Jack parla doucement, même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

''Elle a emménagé en ville la semaine dernière, et Craig est attiré par elle. Fais-lui visiter!''

Andrew lui accorda un regard perplexe pendant un moment avant de ramener son attention sur la fille.

''C'est le Musée de Burgess, et il est dédié à l'histoire et aux traditions de la ville. Allant du jour présent jusqu'à l'année où notre plus grand festival annuel a été fondé. Ce qui fait bien soixante-quinze ans avant la fondation de Burgess, à une époque où il n'y avait qu'un tout petit village isolé ici dans cette vallée.''

Laura le regarda avec un émerveillement admiratif.

''Vraiment si loin? Et quel festival?''

Andrew la mena à la première exposition, qui était consacrée au 'Village'. Dans l'éclairage tamisé, les murs présentaient des dessins au charbon encadrés, alors que des armoires de verre étaient emplies de plaques en argile du premier Temple d'Hiver, et d'anciens journaux étaient exposés dans d'autres armoires aux côtés de classeurs remplis de copies des pages les plus importantes. Au centre du mur le plus reculé de cette pièce se trouvait une fresque de Jack au sommet du poteau à tempête, souriant aux villageois rassemblés en-dessous.

''Le Festival de Première Neige, qui a été fondé en 1720 par mon ancêtre, Emily Bennett. Huit ans avant cela, elle et les enfants du village étaient devenus amis avec l'Esprit de l'Hiver, dont la maison est le lac dans le Parc Jackswood. Au départ les adultes pensaient que c'était juste un jeu inventé par les plus jeunes, mais ensuite aucun ne put renier la vérité en leurs mots. Car juste comme les enfants avaient dit qu'il pouvait le faire, l'Esprit de l'Hiver créa de la glace sur le sommet du poteau où étaient pendues les lanternes à tempête. En avertissement pour chaque fois où un blizzard rude était sur le point de commencer, pour que les villageois sachent qu'ils devaient se mettre à l'abri.''

Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté du dessin d'une femme, qui était en train de poser une brindille de baies au pied du poteau à tempête. À côté d'elle se trouvait l'Esprit de l'Hiver, son expression gentille alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son bâton. Laura désigna le dessin.

''C'est elle?''

Andrew acquiesça.

''Oui. Ce dessin a été fait par son mari, Albert Bennett. Comme la plupart des objets exposés au musée, il vient de la collection privée de ma famille. Ils sont en prêt permanent pour le musée, et sont une partie de pourquoi j'ai été choisi comme conservateur.'' Quand elle le regarda en surprise, il sourit. ''Qui de mieux pour être capable d'en parler aux visiteurs que quelqu'un qui a grandit en apprenant tout sur eux par sa famille?''

Laura se mit à marcher devant le reste des présentations dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter pour le regarder.

''Alors quand cet endroit est-il devenu connu comme Burgess?''

Andrew lui fit signe de la suivre et la mena à la pièce suivante. Celle-ci était dominée par une peinture de Thaddeus Burgess et Gavin Bennett; les deux hommes qui avaient servi conjointement en tant que premiers Maires de la Ville de Burgess.

Andrew désigna la peinture et les autres expositions dans la pièce, dont la plupart étaient encore sur Jack ou reliées à lui.

''Thaddeus Burgess arriva dans cette vallée tôt en novembre 1795. l'hiver cette année-là fut très dur, mais après avoir été invités au Festival de Première Neige, et être devenus des croyants de Jack Frost, lui et sa famille écoutèrent les avertissements de l'Esprit de l'Hiver et furent capables de se préparer. Sans cet avertissement, ils seraient morts de faim ou de froid.''

Laura grimaça à la pensée.

''Ça aurait un mauvais moyen de partir. Que s'est-il passé après ça?''

Andrew montra un document encadré tout près.

''Au printemps suivant, quand plus de familles arrivèrent dans la vallée depuis Kirktown, Thaddeus s'assura que toutes soient au courant pour Jack et suivent les traditions du Village. La protection de l'Esprit de l'Hiver s'avéra inestimable pour la ville, car jamais elle ne soufra du problème de semer les champs trop tôt et de les perdre à cause de gels tardifs. Parce que Jack annonçait toujours l'hiver finirait vraiment, et quand les champs seraient capables de donner. Cette coopération arriva seulement avec les nouveaux venus, grâce à Thaddeus, et il fut remboursé pour sa sage guidance quand son nom fut donné à la ville. Et bien sûr, le Village devint une partie de la ville également, après quelques années.''

Laura le suivit à la prochaine exposition, qui présentait des objets de l'ère durant et après la Guerre Civile Américaine. Un des artefacts dans la pièce était une grande carte de la ville comme elle avait été alors, avec un district clairement marqué comme étant nommé 'Le Village', et une aire boisée marquée avec le nom 'Le Bois de Jack'.

''La ville s'est rappelée du village, même après qu'ils aient fusionné? Et cette aire est le Parc Jackswood aujourd'hui?''

Andrew sourit.

''Oui, ça l'est. Jack a clamé cette section de la terre, et il y a quelques actes dans les Archives Municipales qui déclarent cette aire toute entière comme sa propriété.'' Quand il vit son expression dubitative, considérant que l'aire était un parc public, il expliqua. ''Jack 'loue' la moitié de l'aire à la ville gratuitement, à condition qu'elle soit gardée comme un terrain extérieur pour que les familles s'y détendent. L'autre moitié, qui contient son lac, doit rester un bois naturel. Les gens sont autorisés à se promener là, sauf les mercredi durant l'hiver. Il aime savoir que, s'il souhaite avoir un peu de temps calme dans sa forêt ou à son lac, il a un jour où il ne sera dérangé par personne.''

Laura, qui avait continué à regarder les divers artefacts alors qu'il parlait, le regarda avec les sourcils levés.

''Vous réalisez combien ça a l'air fou, pas vrai? Que Burgess admette qu'un 'mythe' détient légalement la terre sur laquelle se trouve son parc.''

Dans le coin, Jack renifla à cela et roula les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Andrew laissa échapper un seul rire dénué d'humour.

''Ah, mais quiconque ayant vécu tout un hiver à Burgess sait que Jack Frost est réel. Et il n'y a aucun scientifique ou expert qui ait encore été capable de définitivement prouver qu'il n'existe pas.''

Laura le regarda.

''Attendez, vous voulez dire que des scientifiques ont essayé de prouver qu'il n'est pas réel?''

Andrew fit une pause avant de répondre et commença à sourire, puisque dans le fond Jack venait juste d'exploser de rire.

''Disons juste qu'ils ne sont pas restés assez longtemps en ville pour faire leurs tests. Jack a fait une exception au principe de ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, et a réussi à les convaincre qu'un fantôme les suivait. Aucun scientifique n'est resté en ville, durant l'hiver, plus d'un mois.''

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Laura se mette soudainement à rigoler.

''J'aurais aimé pouvoir le voir. Jack Frost semble être quelqu'un qui aime s'amuser.''

''C'est un euphémisme.''

Andrew fit visiter le reste de l'exposition à Laura, et suite aux incitations moins que subtiles de Jack, invita l'adolescente et ses parents à manger. Malheureusement elle refusa l'offre, faisant grogner Jack en déception, disant que ses parents étaient encore occupés à tout ranger dans la maison après leur emménagement en ville. Peut-être dans quelques semaines?

Quelques semaines était bien trop long au goût de Jack, genre vraiment trop long. Si la présenter à Craig durant un repas de famille ne fonctionnait pas, alors il devrait juste suivre le 'Plan B'.

Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas, ce qui donna un Jack se lamentant tout la nuit dans son arbre habituel près du lac.

Le jour suivant il regarda encore une fois les gamins sortir du lycée, allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur un grillage près de là où il avait approché Laura la veille. Du coup il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ça arrive de nouveau, mais à la place il se trouva surpris alors qu'elle arrivait sur le chemin et s'arrêtait.

''Jack Frost? Es-tu encore là?''

Jack tomba presque de son perchoir en surprise, avant de descendre hâtivement et d'atterrir pour laisser des empreintes dans la neige devant elle.

Quand elle les vit, elle sourit.

''Merci de m'avoir guidé au musée hier, c'était marrant.'' Elle s'approcha d'un pas. ''Tu as fait ça parce que tu voulais que je sois au courant pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Une façon de 'te présenter' au nouveau venu en ville?''

Jack regarda alentours, cherchant un moyen de répondre à cela, et se décida à geler la fenêtre d'une voiture à proximité et à écrire dessus en utilisant un doigt.

'Oui, en quelque sorte. Pas exactement.'

Laura vit l'écriture et inclina la tête.

''En quelque sorte? Tu l'as fait pour une autre raison?''

Jack gela de nouveau la fenêtre, et écrivit un nouveau message.

'Suis-moi à un endroit où nous pourrons parler. Même dans cette ville, parler à l'air vide paraît étrange.'

Elle explosa de rire à cela, souriant.

''D'accord alors! Montre-moi le chemin!''

Jack commença à marcher, gardant un rythme stable pour qu'elle n'ait aucune difficulté à suivre sa piste. Il la mena au kiosque dans le parc, où il y avait une intimité modérée et une grande surface au sol sur laquelle il pouvait écrire. Et lorsqu'ils y furent, ils s'assirent face à face sur les bancs à l'intérieur.

Il tapa alors son bâton au sol, dirigeant le givre qu'il créa pour former des mots.

'Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler?'

Laura réfléchit à cela, même s'il était facile de voir qu'elle était perplexe par le fait qu'elle pouvait seulement deviner où il était assis. Elle n'avait pas une personne visible qu'elle pouvait regarder et envers qui diriger ses mots.

''Là-bas, tu as dit 'pas exactement' quand j'ai demandé si tu avais montré le musée pour te présenter. Si ce n'était pas la raison, alors qu'elle est-elle?''

Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement, et à la place prit un moment pour considérer quoi dire. Il choisit de garder sa réponse obscure.

'Il y a un garçon dans ta classe qui t'aime, mais il est trop timide pour te parler. Je pensais que je pourrais lui donner un coup de main.'

Laura regarda, et alors elle rigola.

''Tu joues l'entremetteur? Est-ce que Cupidon sait que tu fais ça?''

'Non, mais même s'il le savait il s'en moquerait. Plus nous sommes de notre genre à ''répandre l'amour'', mieux c'est selon lui.'

Laura cligna, les implications de cette réponse prenant tout leurs sens.

''Alors Cupidon est réel? Et 'ton genre'? Tu veux dire qu'il y en a plus?''

Jack sourit, commençant à véritablement apprécier cette 'conversation'. C'était rare de trouver quelqu'un de son âge avec l'esprit aussi ouvert que lui. Certainement aucun de ses camarades de classe en-dehors de Craig ne considérerait de s'asseoir dans un kiosque dans le parc pour parler à une personne qui peut être vue ou entendue.

'Oui, bien plus. Nous sommes environs deux mille cinq cent, plus ou moins une centaine. Nous sommes éparpillés partout dans le monde cependant, et faisons tous nos propres choses. Je fait partie de la poignée qui travaille dans le monde entier, et pas juste dans une aire.'

''Parce que tu es l'Esprit de l'Hiver? Y a-t-il des esprits pour les autres saisons aussi?''

À cette question, Jack rit et écrivit une nouvelle réponse au sol.

'Ariko Blossominger, l'Esprit du Printemps, et une asiatique qui est une véritable snob. Achieng Sunblessed est africaine, et plutôt décente même si elle peut être têtue et emportée. Oisin Leaffall est d'Angleterre, et il est plus calme que les deux autres.'

Laura sourit à ses descriptions.

''Et bien sûr tu es le bizarre. Celui qui préfère s'amuser.''

'Yep.'

Elle lut cela, souriant toujours, avant de soupirer mélancoliquement.

''Tu sembles être une personne si super. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te voir et t'entendre comme les enfants le peuvent.''

Un nouveau message apparut sur le sol.

'Ce ne sont pas seulement les enfants qui peuvent me voir. Les adultes d'ici me verraient aussi s'ils laissaient tomber la Stupide Logique Adulte.'

Laura se mit debout à cette déclaration, puis regarda le banc où elle devinait qu'il était.

''Stupide Logique Adulte?''

'Les inquiétudes pour avoir ''l'air cool'' ou ''ne pas être étrange''. Décider que les 'fantasmes de l'enfance' étaient juste des rêves et des jeux. Laisser les responsabilités de l'âge adulte approchant assombrir leurs yeux et fermer leurs oreilles à la magie qu'ils utilisaient pour croire en moi et me voir. Décider que si quelque chose ne correspond pas à la vue ''logique'' de ce qui est possible et impossible, alors ça ne peut être vrai. C'est la même chose qui fait penser aux parents ''Je dois l'avoir mis là et oublié'' quand ils vont échanger une dent sous l'oreiller de leur enfant seulement pour trouver qu'une fée des dents étaient déjà passée et l'avait fait. Pareil pour les cadeaux du Père Noël.'

Laura hoqueta.

''Le Père Noël et la Fée des Dents sont réels?''

'Yep.'

Elle se laissa retomber sur le banc, abasourdie.

''Wow, c'est effrayant... Et tellement incroyable!'' Elle regarda vers lui. ''Tu penses que je pourrais apprendre à te voir? Ce serait super de te parler sans que tu aies à écrire des choses au sol.''

Jack la regarda, certainement perdu pendant un moment. Si elle avait quelqu'un qui avait grandi à Burgess, ça aurait une chose à laquelle il se serait attendu. Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la ville, il était étonné qu'elle évoque l'idée.

Mais alors Jack sourit doucement, nettoya sa réponse précédente, et commença à écrire.

'Crois que tout est possible. Que les comptes de fées ne sont pas juste des histoires, et que les choses qui n'ont pas toujours semblé faire sens sont réelles. Regarde le monde du point de vue d'un enfant. Les préoccupations et responsabilités adultes, elles ont leur place, mais ne les laisse jamais assombrir tes yeux. Ferme juste les yeux, et écoute avec tout ton cœur et ta croyance.'

Laura le lut, acquiesça, et ferma les yeux. Elle resta alors assise là, immobile, pendant que Jack prit une profonde inspiration et parla.

''Peux-tu m'entendre, Laura? Si tu peux, n'ouvre pas encore les yeux. Dis juste si tu peux m'entendre.''

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

''Je... Tu as demandé si je peux t'entendre, n'est-ce pas? Tu es vraiment silencieux.''

Jack prit une autre profonde inspiration.

''C'est juste la Stupide Logique Adulte qui gêne. Crois que je suis facile à entendre, comme si tu parlais à l'un de tes parents.''

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

''Crois-moi, quand ils s'y mettent c'est impossible de ne pas les entendre.''

''Alors je pense que j'ai choisi un bon exemple.''

Elle explosa de rire, ses yeux toujours fermées, mais son sourire était triomphant.

''Je peux t'entendre!''

Jack se leva et marcha au centre du kiosque.

''Tu vois, c'est facile quand tu essaies vraiment. La plupart des adultes et des adolescents abandonnent l'idée de nous voir et nous expliquent comme des fragments de l'imagination. Bien sûr, ici à Burgess, ils expliquent le fait de ne pas être capable de me voir ou m'entendre comme étant 'seuls les enfants peuvent voir Jack Frost'. C'est si bête que c'en est stupide. C'est pourquoi je l'appelle Stupide Logique Adulte.''

Pendant qu'il parlait, Laura acquiesça en accord alors qu'il sentait sa croyance prendre racine. Et alors, sans qu'il le lui dise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux verts qui s'agrandirent en admiration quand elle vit la silhouette aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait devant elle... et alors elle cligna quand elle remarqua son pull.

''N'es-tu pas supposé porter une cape?''

Jack sourit, ravi qu'elle puisse le voir, et lui offrit une demi-courbette joueuse. Il se pencha ensuite sur son bâton.

''J'ai porté la cape pendant des siècles, il était temps de suivre les époques et de mettre à jour ma garde-robe. Ceci a été tricoté pour moi par Claire Bennett, l'épouse d'Andrew Bennett.''

Laura se leva, surprise.

''Le conservateur du musée? Mais comment a-t-elle pu le faire pour toi et qu'il t'aille si bien. Elle-''

''Ne peut pas me voir?'' Jack ricana un peu. ''Je vais te demander de garder ça pour toi, mais tu n'es pas la seule à Burgess qui ne soit pas un enfant et qui puisse me voir. Claire et Andrew peuvent, tout comme leur fils David et sa femme, Marie... Et alors il y a Craig Bennett, le garçon qui est trop timide pour te parler.''

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Laura le regardait, avant que son expression prenne un air de reconnaissance.

''Craig Bennett m'aime? Il est assis à quelques bureaux de moi dans la plupart de mes cours, mais il est si discret que je ne m'en doutais pas.''

Jack sourit.

''Crois-moi, il est mordu et me l'a admis. J'ai essayé la route obscure pour te faire présenter à lui, mais tu as refusé l'invitation à manger après que j'ai poussé Andrew à la faire. Quand tu as commencé à me parler près de l'école, je me suis dit que peut-être l'approche directe serait mieux.'' Il lui tendit la main. ''Et si tu veux la chance de voir comment il est quand il n'est pas figé par la timidité, je vais te montrer.''

Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne, haletant alors qu'il la tirait dans l'air et dans les bois tout près. Les vents les portèrent au bout du parc, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lac, et Jack la fit se cacher derrière un buisson. Parce que sur le rebord du lac se trouvait Craig, faisant les cent pas et appelant Jack occasionnellement.

Jack atterrit sur la berge, assez près de Laura pour qu'elle entende, et Craig se précipita dès qu'il le vit. L'adolescent déversait des excuses avant même qu'il soit à six mètres de l'immortel.

''Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça l'autre nuit. Quand tu es partit de la maison, je...'' Il hésita. ''Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce commentaire comme quoi tu es invisible pour la plupart des gens. Ce n'était pas juste, et tu était seulement honnête avec moi sur le fait de ne pouvoir probablement pas m'aider à me faire remarquer par Laura.''

Jack lui accorda un long regard, semblant y réfléchir.

''Je ne sais pas, c'était vraiment un coup bas. Que vas-tu faire pour te faire pardonner?''

''Je euh...''

Quand Craig hésita encore, l'expression de Jack se fit sournoise.

''Je sais! Câlin de neige!''

Il sauta vers Craig et l'attrapa dans une prise autour du cou, avant de frotter une poignée de neige dans les cheveux du jeune alors que Craig protestait.

''Arrête ça! Oncle Jack, arrête! C'est froid!''

Jack le lâcha, toujours souriant comme Craig brossait la neige de ses cheveux et vêtements.

''Alors, tu te sens mieux?'' Quand Craig ne répondit pas, Jack créa une boule de neige et la soupesa. ''Et maintenant?''

Il se tourna et envoya la neige vers le buisson où Laura se trouvait, la touchant avec une précision redoutable. Son cri de surprise fit sursauter Craig, et alors l'adolescent se précipita pour l'aider.

''L-Laura.''

Elle regarda Craig tandis qu'il l'aidait à se lever, puis elle regarda Jack.

''Tu es son oncle?''

L'expression de Craig se figea alors que Jack haussait les épaules et répondait nonchalamment.

''Il y a quinze générations, Emily Bennett était ma sœur, d'avant que je devienne Jack Frost. J'ai ennuyé la famille depuis lors.'' Au bruit étouffé que fit Craig en réponse à cela, Jack rigola. ''Quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque en ville allait la croire si elle le disait. Même si je sais déjà qu'elle ne le fera pas, parce que si elle le fait alors je ne lui parlerais pas des fées des dents, ou du Marchand de Sable, ou du Lapin de Pâques, ou de nombre d'autres immortels que j'ai rencontré ou dont j'ai entendu parler.''

Laura sourit.

''On dirait que c'est un marché!'' Elle se tourna ensuite vers Craig, aussi enthousiaste qu'une enfant de dix ans. ''Tu as le meilleur oncle!''

Elle commença alors à discuter, et avec lui et avec Jack, et alors que les minutes passaient Craig se détendit et se mit à sourire également. Après tout, seul Jack aurait pu trouver quelque chose comme ça pour le faire remarquer.

* **En France, on dirait plutôt** _ **pom-pom girls**_ **ou** _ **majorettes**_ **, mais je n'aime pas le premier terme et le second ne semble pas vraiment convenir, car j'estime qu'une cheerleader et une majorette sont différentes. Leurs activités se ressemblent un peu mais je pense que les disciplines n'ont pas grand-chose en commun, ni l'état d'esprit. Et puis, comme le terme** _ **cheerleader**_ **est quand même largement connu, j'ai préféré le garder tel quel.**

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas que je change le rythme de publication. Le prochain chapitre sera vendredi. Bonne semaine.**


	47. Un Cadeau de Confiance

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le second et dernier chapitre de la semaine. On continue malheureusement sur cet arc que je n'aime pas beaucoup mais j'espère que vous le trouverez intéressant quand même. Il y a quand même un point positif, on fait la connaissance d'un personnage que j'aime bien. Il s'entend très bien avec Jack et lui ressemble beaucoup.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end et bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui sont dans les zones concernées. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Un Cadeau de Confiance

Les deux adolescents regardèrent de la berge du lac alors qu'un certain immortel aux cheveux blancs glissait sur la surface gelée en schémas en filigrane compliqués, et en vérité il ne faisait que frimer. Mais l'hiver était presque fini, et ils le savaient tous trois. Dans une ou deux semaines, Jack devrait partir et suivre les restes de l'Hiver du Nord vers le Cercle Arctique, avant d'ensuite aller à l'hémisphère sud pour se reposer pendant un mois avant que l'Hiver du Sud commence à s'étirer depuis le Cercle Antarctique.

C'était le cinq mars, un peu plus de trois depuis que Laura était arrivée à Burgess, et elle déjà installée comme si elle avait toujours vécu là. Craig l'avait présenté à son cercle d'amis à l'école, elle savait à présent se diriger en ville aussi bien que n'importe qui ayant grandit ici. Et il fallait ajouter à cela sa croyance ferme en Jack Frost, même si ses parents restaient sceptiques.

Et à présent elle était assise à côté de Craig, qui était incontestablement devenu son petit-ami même si aucun d'eux ne l'avait dit franchement. Tous deux appréciaient ce qui serait l'une des dernières fois où ils pourraient traîner avec Jack avant qu'il doive partir.

L'horloge de la mairie sonne, déclarant à la ville qu'il était dix heures du matin. Jack changea immédiatement de direction quand il l'entendit, et vint s'arrêter à une courte distance de la paire avec un sourire sur le visage.

''Il est temps d'aller de l'autre côté du parc. J'ai promis aux gamins une dernière bataille de boules de neige avant que la neige devienne de la boue dans trois jours.''

Craig et Laura se levèrent, souriant tous deux alors que le premier parlait.

''Eh bien allons-y. Pars devant et installe. Nous serons là dans dix minutes.''

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit.

''Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour un peu de temps en tête à tête, hein?''

Il s'envola, riant alors que Craig commençait à rougir. Laura rigola à l'expression sur son visage, et le tira par la main pour le faire bouger.

''Viens. Si nous voulons faire notre propre fort, nous devons y arriver avant que ça commence!''

Elle le tira dans une course à travers la neige à hauteur de cheville, tous deux se dirigeant à travers les bois pour atteindre l'autre côté du parc. Quand ils arrivèrent, Jack avait déjà préparé deux lignes de forts de neige opposées, et il avait aussi laissé une grande pile de neige sur un côté, à mi-chemin entre les deux lignes.

Laura s'y dirigea droit dessus, riant tout en poussant Craig à se dépêcher de l'aider à creuser à l'arrière de la pile pour qu'elle devienne leur fort. La neige qu'ils avaient bougé fut alors pressée en boules de neige, dont ils firent des piles prêtes à jeter.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment que Laura remarque un groupe de garçons et de filles de leur classe, les regardant d'un des chemins du parc avec des expressions bizarres sur leurs visages.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?''

Craig soupira, secouant la tête.

''Ignore-les. Ils ne peuvent juste pas comprendre pourquoi je préfère traîner avec des enfants et faire des combats de boules de neige plutôt que d'aller au restaurant, me plaindre des devoirs, et manger de la pizza si je suis assez chanceux d'avoir de la monnaie pour en acheter une.''

Jack descendit, atterrissant près de rebord de leur fort.

''En gros, ils sont ennuyeux et, comme des adolescents typiques qui ont perdu leur croyance, ils n'ont plus la moindre idée de comment vraiment s'amuser.'' Il se désigna. ''Moi, d'un autre côté, je suis toujours à mourir de rire et d'une bonne humeur au grand âge de trois cent ans.''

Alors qu'il rigolait, Laura le regarda. Son véritable âge n'avait jamais été évoqué dans les conversations avant maintenant.

''Tu as trois cent ans? Quand est ton anniversaire?''

Jack haussa les épaules.

''Quatorze mars.''

Les yeux de Laura s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

''C'est juste la semaine prochaine!'' Elle regarda Craig. ''Nous devons faire une fête! Il va avoir trois-cent-un ans! C'est le premier anniversaire d'un tout nouveau siècle!''

Craig la regarda, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression suppliante que Jack lui présentait dans une tentative d'être marrant.

''D'accord, nous demanderons à mes parents. Mais je doute que ça finisse en quelque chose de plus que toi venant manger chez nous avec un gâteau d'anniversaire à la fin. Nous ne pouvons rien faire qui semblerait trop bizarre si nos voisins s'en apercevaient.''

Jack ricana.

''Ou toi, Laura et tes parents pouvez venir faire la fête chez moi.'' Il frappa du poing l'air, criant. ''Oh ouais! Ça va être marrant! En tant que celui dont c'est l'anniversaire je vais choisir les invités, alors je vais inviter Sandy!''

Craig s'éclaira à cela, n'ayant jamais rencontré l'immortel en question. Il remarqua alors la question silencieuse et curieuse de Laura et y répondit.

''Le Marchand de Sable, celui qui apporte de bons rêves. Ses amis l'appellent Sandy.''

Pendant ce temps Jack avait décollé et fait un changement de direction abrupt, touchant un enfant de sept ans avec une boule de neige avant de hurler.

''Chacun pour soi!''

Derrière lui, Craig et Laura furent forcés de se mettre à l'abri quand ils furent immédiatement ciblés par plus de vingts enfants. Laura rigola alors.

''Il a vraiment trois cent ans?''

L'expression de Craig devint perplexe.

''Son excuse est qu'il est l'incarnation vivante de la joie, et le joie ne doit être sérieuse que quand elle le doit... Le reste du temps, la joie c'est chaos et boules de neige.''

L'équivalent d'un seau de neige de neige fut tombé sur la tête de Craig depuis l'air, suivit par le son du rire de Jack. En vengeance, Craig attrapa une de ses boules de neige pré-faites et la jeta en un arc qui toucha l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Bien sûr Jack s'était laissé touché. En quoi ce serait marrant si les gens rataient toujours?

La bataille de boules de neige continua pendant une heure avant que les enfants commencent à rentrer pour se réchauffer et que Jack parte à la recherche de Sandy. Craig et Laura ne le virent que deux dans des passages brefs durant les prochains jours, habituellement il était assis à raconter des histoires aux enfants locaux avant de s'envoler de nouveau.

Et alors le jour vint, lundi quatorze mars. Ce n'était pas un Jour de Neige malheureusement, puisque Ariko aurait pourchassé Jack et lui aurait hurlé dessus s'il en provoquait un si tard. Cela signifia que le jour traîna un peu pour Craig et Laura alors qu'ils enduraient l'école puis couraient à la Maison Bennett dès que ce fut fini.

David et Marie étaient déjà prêts et attendaient, avec des mentaux chauds, des gants et des patins à glace à la main. Le père de Craig souleva le sac qui les contenait, et alors tous quatre se dirigèrent vers le lac.

Jack les attendait là, arborant un large sourire, et il leur fit signe de le suivre dans les bois.

''Par ici. J'ai dû mettre le miroir là où aucun des voisins pourrait vous voir disparaître dans l'air.'' Un court trajet sous les arbres puis il s'arrêta à côté d'un large disque de glace, bondissant pratiquement en excitation. ''Je n'ai jamais montré mon sanctuaire à aucun mortel en-dehors d'Ombric et les Selkies auparavant. Vous êtes les premiers!''

Il fonça à travers le miroir, qui montrait ce qui semblait être un couloir gravé dans de la glace solide, et Laura fronça les sourcils.

''Il n'a jamais eu de visite de votre famille?''

David plaça une main sur son épaule, la guidant vers le portail.

''Il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Pour lui, venir nous rendre visite à la Maison Bennett où il est parfaitement à l'aise, signifie bien plus que nous amener chez lui où nous devons nous enrouler de vêtements épais ou souffrir d'hypothermie.''

Laura haussa les sourcils.

''Bon point.'' Ils marchèrent à travers le miroir, et passèrent immédiatement d'un air frais de printemps à un air glacial. Laura trembla. ''Whoa, il fait froid ici.''

La voix de Jack appela depuis l'intérieur du passage.

''C'est juste en-dessous de zéro. C'est aussi chaud que je peux rendre le Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Il est impossible de le rendre plus chaud que ça.'' Il leur fit signe de suivre. ''Venez, tous les autres attendent. Vous allez surpris par qui j'ai réussi à convaincre de venir.''

Les quatre mortels le suivirent dans le passage glacé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'endroit où ça s'ouvrait en une vaste caverne. La vue les fit s'arrêter en admiration, car partout se trouvaient des guirlandes et des banderoles de sable de rêves pendant des stalactites au-dessus, et de petits flocons de neige dorés tombaient également parmi la chute de neige normale.

Ils furent alors sortis de leur observation quand un groupe de Lutins d'Hiver se précipita et commença à essayer de les pousser vers la place. Laura avait déjà été mise au courant pour les Lieutenants de Jack, alors elle n'eut aucun problème à voir les énormes cerf et tigre blancs près de la table et des chaises faites de glace. Elle put clairement voir une marmotte évanouie sous la table, ivre d'un eggnog même pas alcoolisé. Elle n'eut aussi aucun mal à voir les deux femmes slave et asiatique qui vinrent les accueillir.

Marzanna secoua la main de David tandis qu'elle se présentait, et pendant ce temps Yuki repoussait les lutins d'autour de leurs pieds et tirait Marie dans un câlin. Une action qu'elle répéta avec Craig et Laura, au grand embarras du garçon et au ravissement de la fille.

''C'est magnifique de vous avoir là! Jack bondissait pratiquement sur les murs durant les trois derniers jours.''

Elle et Laura rigolèrent avant d'être interrompre par Jack arrivant avec un petit homme doré à ses côtés.

Sandy sourit et fit signe aux quatre mortels avant de produire une rapide succession de symboles sur sa tête. Jack traduisit.

''Il dit 'Heureux de tous vous rencontrer. Nous allons beaucoup nous amuser. Je suis le Marchand de Sable, Celui qui apporte de Bons rêves'.''

Laura, qui était impressionnée de rencontrer le Marchand de Sable, murmura doucement.

''Il a vraiment dit tout ça avec juste ces symboles?''

Jack haussa les épaules et regarda Sandy.

''Eh bien si tu du littéral, il a dessiné 'heureux rencontrer, je Marchand de Sable, donne bons rêves'. Avec Sandy, il faut remplir les blancs pour lui, autrement ça lui prend une éternité pour dire quelque chose s'il essaie de faire chaque mot.''

Sandy sourit à cela, acquiesçant, et alors il désigna la table faite de glace. Dessus s'y trouvait un ensemble de gâteaux en forme de bonhommes de neige, d'étoiles, et de simples gâteaux rectangulaires. Il y avait aussi des gâteaux aux fruits, et assez d'eggnog pour remplir un petit baril, et un gâteau d'anniversaire couvert de crème glacée faite par Yuki.

Craig regarda cela.

''Où as-tu eu tout ça?''

Sandy commença à rigoler silencieusement alors que Jack riait plus ouvertement.

''Je pourrais ou pas être entré dans les cuisines de North, et glissé tout ça à Sandy, avant de voir si je pouvais entrer dans l'usine à jouets... Je ne peux toujours pas passer les yétis; Phil m'a encore attrapé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient découvert la nourriture disparue avant qu'il m'ait jeté dehors.''

Marie haussa les sourcils.

''Alors je devine que tu seras de nouveau sur la Liste des Vilains cette année.''

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit.

''Hey, je dois vivre selon ma réputation. Si je n'essaie pas d'entrer dans l'usine de jouets au moins une fois par an, Phil se demandera ce qui m'arrive... Même si je pense que North n'a pas la moindre idée que j'essaie. Je ne pense pas que Phil lui ait dit.'' Jack se tourna, regardant là où deux individus invisibles s'intéressaient au gâteau que chacun d'eux avait reçu, alors qu'ils essayaient de décider s'ils voulaient vraiment les manger ou non. ''Mais revenons aux présentations d'invités... Voici Achieng et Oisin par là, alors vous devez tous les quatre fermer les yeux, vous concentrer sur croire en une femme africaine qui porte des vêtements tribaux et des tresses, et un anglais barbu portant des fourrures et du cuir.''

Les quatre mortels le firent, Achieng et Oisin restant ennuyés et inconscient de ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent tous deux la croyance se mettre en place. Aucun d'eux n'était étranger à la sensation, ils existaient depuis trop longtemps pour n'avoir jamais eu un ou deux croyants dans les cultures 'Esprits de l'Été et de l'Automne' par chance. Mais aucun n'était prêt quant Laura s'approcha et s'inclina.

''C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Achieng Sunblessed et Oisin Leaffall. Je suis Laura Pendel, et voici les parents de Jack; David, Marie et Craig Bennett.''

Achieng et Oisin se raidirent en surprise, regardant, jusqu'à ce que Jack atterrisse derrière eux et les secoue un peu.

''Quoi? Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais vous présenter aux autres invités? Ça n'aurait pas été juste de vous inviter à cette fête et de vous laisser invisibles pour certaines des personnes présentes. N'importe quel mortel peut croire en n'importe quel immortel ici dans mon Sanctuaire.''

Achieng rougit un peu, s'éclaircit la gorge, avant d'incliner la tête envers Laura et les Bennett.

''C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.''

Laura sourit.

''Même si vous n'avez toujours pas compris comment vous avez laissé Jack réussir à vous convaincre de venir.''

L'expression d'Achieng devint incrédule à cela, alors que pendant ce temps Oisin toussait un peu avant de rigoler doucement.

''Nous aurions dû nous attendre à cela, et tu as raison. J'y pensais. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer une jeune aussi pleine d'esprit. J'ose dire que tu pourrais faire piquer une crise à Ariko aussi vite que Jack peut y arriver.''

Jack ricana.

''Eh bien si elle peut l'énerver juste en la regardant pendant moins d'une seconde, j'admettrais ma défaite.''

Une voix âgée interrompit, les faisant tous se tourner pour regarder vers un autre Miroir de Glace placé tout près.

''Je vois que tu joues encore aux jeux de mots. Si tu désires te mesurer avec des jeux de mots, je suis sûr que Mr Qwerty serait ravi de te faire face.''

Ombric sourit chaleureusement, se tenant là dans ses robes avec son bâton en main. L'étrange livre Mr Qwerty voleta dans l'air à côté de lui, il était inhabituel pour le rat de bibliothèque de quitter Santoff Claussen. Mais ce n'était pas la plus grande surprise...

Non, l'énorme Oie des Neiges Himalayenne fut de loin la plus grosse chose à franchir le miroir, même si la femme semblant d'âge moyen qui se tenait avec elle, et le garçon plus mince qui brillait comme un ciel étoilé, étaient bien plus inattendus.

Jack fut bouche-bée, n'ayant aucun problème à reconnaître la paire. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de les rencontrer durant ces deux-cent-quatre-vingt années en tant qu'immortel.

''Katherine et Nightlight!''

Katherine sourit, son oie, Kailash, criant en salutation.

''C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, Jack. Ombric m'a tellement parlé de toi, et de combien les enfants de Burgess apprécient que tu leur racontes mes histoires.''

Alors que Jack se précipitait, se ruant pour leur montrer de la courtoisie, Katherine tendit les bras et le tira dans un câlin. Elle regarda ensuite le garçon brillant, qui inclina la tête et sourit également.

''Nightlight dit 'bonjour'. Il ne parle pas avec des mots, mais plutôt avec son cœur. Peu sont ceux en-dehors des Immortels qui peuvent l'entendre, mais même alors il se débrouille pour se faire comprendre.''

Nightlight avança d'un pas, envoyant son bâton à la pointe de diamant dans son dos, où il resta pendu comme s'il était retenu par quelque chose. Il ouvrit ensuite le petit sac qu'il tenait et en sortit une boîte en argent.

Il la tendit à Jack, et la secoua un peu quand l'Esprit de l'Hiver hésita. Laura le poussa alors, elle et les Bennett ayant réussi à concentrer leur croyance sur Nightlight grâce à la présentation de Katherine, et elle montra la boîte.

''Je pense que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir?''

Nightlight rigola silencieusement et agita de nouveau la boîte, avant que Jack l'accepte enfin et l'ouvre. Ce qu'il en sortit fut une courroie fine de quelque sorte de maille argentée, qui s'attachait avec une boucle argentée, et il la regarda en étonnement.

''Une ceinture?'' Il cligna. ''C'est un peu long pour être une ceinture, et je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin d'une. Mais hum, c'est un super cadeau, merci.''

La dernière partie fut dite plutôt hâtivement quand Yuki fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir pour son manque apparent de reconnaissance. Katherine le secourut alors en expliquant ce que c'était vraiment.

''Ce n'est pas une ceinture, c'est pour ton bâton. C'est fait d'Argent de Lune, qui peut conduire le pouvoir de la croyance. Nightlight en a un: c'est ce qui teint son bâton dans son dos en ce moment.''

Avec un geste rapide elle sépara Jack de son bâton et du cadeau, le faisant toucher la courroie avant de lâcher le bois. Le bâton pendit de la courroie, même s'il n'y avait aucune connexion apparente entre les deux, et elle les rendit.

''Ça tiendra à la courroie si tu le veux, et la courroie le libérera si tu le veux. Tu dois juste utiliser la croyance qui te dit que ça le tiendra ou le libérera quand tu auras besoin de l'un ou l'autre.''

Jack les prit, les séparant comme elle l'avait dit. Et alors il regarda entre la courroie argentée et son pull tricoté bleu.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que ça rendra bien sur ça. Je pense que ça fera des accrocs à mes vêtements.''

Katherine roula les yeux à son incertitude, le sépara de nouveau de la courroie et du bâton, et donna les deux à Nightlight. Elle se mit alors à agripper le pull de Jack et le tirer sur sa tête.

''C'est parce que c'est fait pour être porté sous tes vêtements.''

Jack eut à peine un moment pour protester avant que Katherine lui ait retiré son pull et ait jeté la courroie par-dessus sa tête. Elle tira ensuite son bras gauche à travers, pour que ça croise son torse, et commença à ajuster la boucle que ça lui aille correctement.

Et comme si Jack n'était pas déjà assez embarrassé, ça empira un moment plus tard... Quand dans un rapport évident avec une conversation ultérieure, Laura donna un coup de coude à Craig et désigna l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

''Ha! J'avais raison quand j'ai dit qu'il n'avait pas une poitrine poilue!''

Tout autour d'elle, Sandy, David, Mary, tous les Lieutenants, Achieng, Oisin et Ombric explosèrent de rire. À côté d'elle, Craig mit sa tête dans ses mains. L'adolescent rougissait d'une teinte de rouge qui était presque aussi vive que celle dont devint le visage de Jack.

Jack regarda délibérément partout sauf vers eux, attendant jusqu'à ce que Katherine ait fini avant de pratiquement arracher son pull pour le récupérer et le mettre. Il rougissait toujours quand Nightlight lui rendit son bâton, et il s'y agrippa jusqu'à ce que Cernunnos s'éclaircisse la gorge.

''Tu ne vas pas l'essayer?''

Jack grimaça, prit une profonde inspiration, et balança son bâton par-dessus son épaule comme Nightlight l'avait fait. Quand la longueur de bois toucha le milieu de ses omoplates, elle reste coincée en place à un angle tandis qu'il lâchait.

Jack le regarda par-dessus son épaule, notant qu'il était glacé avec du givre là où il était 'tenu' par la courroie sous son pull, et en tant que test il décolla du sol avec l'intention de flotter dans l'air.

Il découvrit que ses pouvoirs se canalisaient à travers son bâton comme toujours, de façon rassurante, avant qu'il atterrisse de nouveau et reprenne son bâton.

''Ça marche, mais je pense que je préfère encore tenir mon bâton la plupart du temps.'' Il regarda Katherine et Nightlight. ''Mais il est vrai que ça me permettra de porter des choses avec mes deux mains si je le dois, et je serai toujours capable de voler. Merci.''

À l'arrière du groupe d'individus tout près, Zuě Hu appela.

''Ne devrions-nous pas commencer à manger? Avant que ça gèle?''

Tout le monde se regarda, avant qu'ils se hâtent tous vers la table pour dévorer le festin qui venait, principalement, des cuisines du Père Noël. Après cela, tout le monde sauf Achieng, Ombric, Mr Qwerty et Kailash alla patiner sur la petite patinoire que Jack avait installé. Oisin fut un participant surprise, qui s'avéra en fait être plutôt bon.

Quand la fête prit finalement fin quelques heures plus tard, et que Laura et les Bennett aient été renvoyés chez eux, Katherine, Kailash, Mr Qwerty et Ombric partirent également. Ces quatre furent suivis de près par Achieng et Oisin, jusqu'à ce que seuls les Lieutenants d'Hiver et Nightlight restent.

Les Lieutenants allèrent à la Résidence et au Jardin, et ce fut alors que Nightlight désigna l'ouverture au plafond de la caverne. Haut au-dessus, la nuit était tombée, et après avoir souri en accord, et lui et Jack volèrent de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au-dessus des nuages.

Une fois là, Nightlight atterrit au sommet des nuages, tapotant leur surface avec une main comme s'ils étaient solides, en invitation pour que Jack vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Jack le fit, un peu surpris de découvrir que le nuage à travers lequel ils venaient juste de voler supportait à présent leur poids. Il haussa alors les sourcils, capable de deviner pourquoi.

''C'est un bon tour.''

Nightlight acquiesça en accord, et alors il soupira et regarda la Lune. Tout d'un coup il devint très sombre, et un moment plus tard ses mots étaient murmurés dans l'esprit de Jack.

'Ça l'est, et danser parmi les nuages m'amène toujours une grande joie, mais je dois m'excuser et admettre que ce n'est pas pour jouer que je t'ai invité ici.' Il regarda Jack. 'Que sais-tu sur moi, Gardien de la Joie?'

Jack aurait pu tressaillir à la révélation que Nightlight connaissait son secret s'il n'y avait pas eu le fait qu'il en savait pas mal sur cette jeune étoile dorée.

''Tu es le Gardien de l'Homme de la Lune, son protecteur. Celui qui a retenu Pitch emprisonné pendant un nombre presque incalculable d'années, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de Lune vous libère tous les deux il y a environ quatre cent ans.''

Nightlight tripota la dague de diamant au bout de son bâton, le rayon de Lune en question brillant à l'intérieur.

'Et depuis le combat final contre lui, à ce moment-là, j'ai regardé... cherché... des signes de quand il reviendrait et frapperait de nouveau.' L 'expression du garçon devint sombre. 'J'ai vu... des fractions... dans les temps récents. Durant les dix dernières années ou plus. Il pourrait avoir gagné la capacité de marcher dans la lumière autrefois, même si ses Fearlings ne le peuvent, mais il ne l'a pas utilisé. Jamais durant la journée je ne l'ai vu, et seulement quand la Lune est cachée par les nuages j'ai vu des soupçons de lui la nuit. Mais quand même, je sais qu'il bouge.'

Jack regarda son expression s'endurcir avec inquiétude, mais il y avait aussi une trace d'espoir.

''Pitch est sur le point d'attaquer? Est-ce que ça signifie que l'Homme de la Lune va m'appeler ouvertement?''

Nightlight grimaça en excuse et secoua la tête.

'Tsar Lunar est d'accord sur le fait que Pitch va bientôt attaquer, mais 'bientôt' selon les standards Immortels. Ça pourrait être dans deux mois, ou dans vingt ans. Il est impossible de le dire, car les Fearlings n'ont pas changé leur mode d'action. Soit il n'a pas l'intention de les mobiliser jusqu'au dernier moment, soit il prévoit d'utiliser quelque chose d'autre à la place. Tu dois rester secret, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains que Pitch est sur le point de frapper.'

Jack serra les dents, ses jointures devenant blanches alors qu'il agrippait son bâton.

''As-tu rapporté cela à Sandy et aux autres Gardiens?''

Nightlight secoua la tête, grimaçant.

'Non. En-dehors du Marchand de Sable, les autres ont tendance à... s'agiter. Toothiana, North et Aster sont tous de l'opinion que quatre cent ans de silence de la part de Pitch signifie qu'il a été tellement battu qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Mais toi et Sandy savez que ce n'est pas vrai. Je peux te le dire parce que tu as déjà passé plus de cent ans à attendre et te préparer pour son retour.'

''Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison pour ça. Après avoir enduré les Guerres Mondiales sans un seul souci, les trois autres sont plutôt détendus concernant la possibilité que Pitch revienne un jour qu'ils sont pratiquement horizontaux.'' Jack s'arrêta, réfléchissant. ''Cependant, je suppose que c'est pourquoi tu es là, n'est-ce pas. J'ai déjà attendu tout ce temps, sans la moindre idée de quand ça finirait, et enfin je peux voir la fin de cette attente en vue. C'est pourquoi Tsar Lunar t'as envoyé, n'est-ce pas? Pour que je sache que mon attente approche de la fin.''

Le garçon à côté de lui acquiesça, plaçant une main de soutien sur son épaule.

'Le Tsar n'a jamais voulu que tu attendes si longtemps. Il s'attendait à ce que Pitch attaque bien plus tôt.' Il toucha un doigt à la poitrine de Jack, où se trouvait la courroie. 'C'est aussi pourquoi il a envoyé ceci en cadeau... et en excuse. Tu seras capable de manier ta poussière de givre avec facilité, et d'être toujours capable de voler. Plutôt que d'être forcé à rester au sol et te tenir sur ton bâton pour utilise ce pouvoir qui vient de ton cœur.'

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent un peu en surprise à cette révélation. Nightlight avait raison, il avait été cloué au sol tout en utilisant cette capacité. Voler avec un bâton coincé entre ses pieds avait été incroyablement bizarre, au point qu'il avait abandonné après quelques essais. Être capable de voler, et d'avoir les mains libres pour pleinement manier sa poussière de givre, était un cadeau de très grande valeur.

Jack porta une main à sa poitrine, capable de sentir la courroie en tant que lanière douce sous son pull, et alors il regarda la Lune.

''Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas. Même si Sandy et moi sommes les seuls Gardiens à faire attention à Pitch, nous serons prêts.'' Il sourit. ''Tu peux compter sur ça.''

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de l'Homme de la Lune, mais à cette occasion Jack n'en avait pas besoin. À la place, il sourit alors que lui et Nightlight plongeait dans l'air sous les étoiles. Le garçon brillant le suivant, comme tous deux commençaient à foncer et faire la course parmi les nuages. Pourchassant les rayons de Lune qui brillaient autour d'eux.


	48. Un Mariage Blanc

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est encore dans l'arc que je n'aime pas.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Un Mariage ''Blanc''

Ça avait été réconfortant de voir le lien entre Craig et Laura, alors qu'ils progressaient à travers le reste du lycée et étaient diplômés. Il souriait comme il voyait ces événements à travers ses Miroirs de Glace, durant les saisons où il n'était pas à Burgess, et se contentait des lettres que la famille et Laura laissaient pour lui sur l'étagère haute dans le salon de la Maison Bennett.

Il regarda avec orgueil alors que les deux jeunes avaient refusé le choix de quitter Burgess pour aller à une université ailleurs, et avaient à la place pris des apprentissages. Laura travaillait maintenant pour Marie Bennett, dans son cabinet comptable, et étudiait depuis la maison pour un diplôme en mathématiques et finance. Craig était apprenti auprès de son grand-père, au Musée de Burgess, pour devenir le prochain conservateur. Quelque chose que la famille pouvait faire après avoir échangé une partie de la terre lui appartenant au Village.

La terre avait été donnée à la ville, pour construire une nouvelle école primaire, en échange de la moitié de la propriété du musée. Personne ne l'avait questionné, pas une fois qu'Andrew et Craig aient commencé à prévoir l'agrandissement du bâtiment public populaire, ainsi que de nouvelles expositions de l'histoire de la ville plus récente. Ils prévoyaient aussi d'ajouter un café à l'agrandissement, et une installation pour les groupes scolaires. Avec de la chance, les deux attireraient des gens des villes alentours, et peut-être même de plus loin. Parce que Burgess était unique, d'une façon qui dans ces temps modernes commençait à attirer de plus en plus d'attention. Les gens au-delà de la ville se mettaient à manifester un plus grand intérêt dans son patron mythique et pourtant apparemment réel; Jack Frost.

Burgess changeait encore une fois, de petites façons, et une nouvelle école pour les enfants de treize ans ou moins, dans le voisinage proche du parc, serait toujours un plus pour Jack. Jusqu'à maintenant, les enfants avaient été dans les vieux bâtiments légèrement décrépis de l'autre côté de la ville. Et plus de gens, touristes ou autres, étant attirés ne feraient pas de mal non plus. Le savoir de son existence au-delà des bornes de sa Limite de Croyance serait important lorsque cette restriction serait levée. Ces histoires sur lui seraient une étincelle embrasée pour la croyance des enfants du monde, quand le jour viendrait où il pourrait enfin avancer en tant que Gardien.

Mais de tous les événements et développements dans les années récentes, il y en avait un que Jack attendait le plus... Le jour où Craig demanda enfin à Laura de l'épouser.

C'était arrivé juste quelques jours avant la fin de l'hiver, tout juste avant que Jack doive partir, près de six ans jour pour jour après la fête d'anniversaire sur laquelle Laura avait insisté. Ça avait été une plaisanterie récurrente pour Jack de taquiner Craig à propos de combien de temps ça prenait. La raison de Craig avait été qu'il voulait un travail sûr, pour la soutenir, avant de faire le grand plongeon. Et ce fut quand il lui demanda, le jour après qu'il ait succédé à son grand-père en tant que conservateur du musée de Burgess.

Ça avait été il y a quelques mois, puisque c'était à présent le milieu de l'Été du Nord de l'année 2000. Un nouveau millénaire, que tellement de gens dans le monde voyaient comme une chance pour un nouveau départ. Pour avancer et réussir, et c'était justement ce que Craig et Laura voulaient faire. Ils préparaient déjà leur mariage, et savaient qu'ils voulaient que ce soit durant l'hiver. Et c'était cela qui faisait soupirer Jack à présent, alors qu'il mettait de côté la lettre qu'il venait juste de récupérer en utilisant un Miroir de Glace.

Laura voulait que le mariage ait lieu durant le jour du Festival de Première Neige et avait demandé s'il pouvait lui dire quelle serait la date.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se lever de la chaise dans sa chambre dans le Palais de Glace. Pour un problème comme ça, envoyer une réponse écrite ne serait pas suffisant. Et alors il conjura un Miroir de Glace assez large pour marcher à travers et le franchit pour entrer dans la Maison Bennett. Bien que ce soit le milieu de l'été en ville, Achieng ne serait pas dérangée par une visite si jamais elle remarquait qu'il était là.

Laura était dans le salon, consultant des magazines de mariage pour avoir des idées, aussi excitée qu'un enfant en dépit de ses vingt-trois ans. Son apparition pas loin d'elle la fit sursauter en surprise avant qu'elle se mette debout quand elle réalisa qui c'était.

''Jack! Tu as eu ma lettre?''

L'Esprit de l'Hiver grimaça et acquiesça.

''Oui, et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de moyen facile de dire ça.'' Il prit une profonde inspiration.''Je ne serais pas capable de te donner une date pour les premières neiges de Burgess jusqu'à environ un mois avant qu'elles arrivent. Avec tout le truc 'réchauffement mondial'' en cours, les schémas climatiques ont été un peu imprévisibles à certains endroits. Bien sûr la plupart de ce qui arrive est juste le début d'un nouveau cycle climatique, le monde devenant plus chaud que plus froid, mais les humains y contribuent au moins un peu. Ça signifie que je ne peux prévoir en avance autant que j'en avais l'habitude, au cas où un problème dans le climat se montre.''

L'expression pleine d'espoir de Laura disparut à ses mots, mais elle se montrait compréhensive tout en soupirant en déception.

''Ce n'est pas ta faute, et je pense que j'ai été un peu égoïste de te demander ça alors que j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne pouvais répondre. Je voulais juste vraiment que le mariage prenne place durant le festival. Pour que ça puisse être quelque chose d'extra-spécial pour t'accueillir à Burgess pour l'hiver.''

La façon dont elle s'affaissa dans son siège, démoralisée, fit de nouveau grimacer Jack. Ce qu'elle avait demandé n'était pas égoïste du tout, pas quand elle voulait en faire quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Il avait assisté à des douzaines de mariages de la Famille Bennett durant les siècles, et pour être honnête aucun n'avait pris place durant le Festival de Première Neige. Beaucoup avaient essayé de bien le prévoir, mais jusqu'à présent aucun n'avait réussi.

Il y réfléchit pendant un moment, faisant des calculs mentaux, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer son attention.

''Hum.. Réserve le mariage pour le 25 novembre. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais cette date est ton meilleur pari.''

Quelques instants plus tard il fut enveloppé dans un câlin, et Laura avait des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

''Merci! Je promets, le mariage sera une chose magnifique à te rappeler!''

''J'en suis sûr.''

Jack se libéra de sa prise, lui donnant un dernier sourire avant de repartir à travers son miroir puis de le renvoyer. Et lorsqu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver, il commença alors à se réprimander pour avoir pensé qu'il pouvait faire ça.

Mère Nature avait été bien plus stricte récemment, à cause du 'truc de réchauffement mondial'. C'était vrai, l'humanité brûlant les ressources fossiles, et l'acte de déforestations de grandes aires, durant les derniers siècles avaient affecté les schémas climatiques. Bien sûr ce n'était pas uniquement ce qui arrivait en ce moment, elle et les Esprits des Saisons avaient équilibré de petites anomalies durant tout ce temps, ça devenait juste plus notable maintenant.

Surtout autour des bordures du Cercle Arctique, où la glace se retirait plutôt rapidement, et l'eau de mer n'allait pas aussi loin et fondait bien plus tôt. Ce n'était pas aussi perceptible dans le Cercle Antarctique, mais même alors il y avait des signes autour des bordures également. Le monde se réchauffait, juste un petit peu, mais ça faisait toujours une grande différence pour les régions qui étaient normalement des Bastions de l'Hiver, où cette saison dominait la plupart de l'année.

Jack se maudit, quittant sa chambre pour aller à une des pièces adjacentes au Hall des Miroirs. Il en avait fait un bureau quelques décennies en arrière, et avait commencé à enregistrer certains des schémas climatiques les plus inhabituels pour qu'il puisse mieux prévoir les années à venir. Il avait aussi une tableau, montrant toutes les dates pour les Seuils d'Hiver du Nord et du Sud depuis les cent cinquante années passées. Parmi les récents certains avaient été plus précoces que tardifs, mais seulement de quelques jours en-dehors de la norme, et les trois passés avaient été raisonnablement typiques. Le 24 novembre était juste au milieu de la limite moyenne dans les dix ans passés, ce qui signifiait que de la neige en ce jour donnerait un festival au 25 novembre.

Jack quitta le palais et alla eu Jardin d'Hiver, où il s'assit alors dans un des arbres et observa le petit lac. Il était là depuis environ une heure quand Cernunnos sortit de parmi les arbres et le regarda.

''Tu sembles plutôt pensif. Tu as quelque chose à l'esprit?''

Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais céda quand le cerf continua à le regarder sciemment.

''Laura veut que le mariage soit durant le Festival de Première Neige. Mais avec Mère Nature étant si exigeante récemment, je ne peux garantir quand aura lieu le Seuil d'Hiver du Nord.''

Cernunnos pencha la tête, ses énormes bois renversant de la neige des branches au-dessus de lui.

''Alors je devine que tu lui as donné une date?''

Jack acquiesça, toujours morose, et le cerf se mit alors à rire. Ce fut suffisant pour surprendre Jack et le faire le regarder.

''En quoi est-ce marrant?''

Cernunnos rigola encore un moment puis expliqua.

''Pour quelqu'un qui a une fois accusé Ariko d'être coincée dans les habitudes de comment faire les choses, tu as échoué à remarque que tu le fais toi-même... Qui donc a dit que Burgess devait sa première neige de la nouvelle saison hivernal le jour du Seuil d'Hiver?''

Jack devint absolument immobile, bouche bée devant son Lieutenant, avant de se laisser retomber contre le tronc de son arbre en se demandant comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Il se passa alors une main sur le visage.

''C'était juste un vestige d'avant que nous changions la façon dont étaient exécutées les transitions saisonnières, puisque si je revenais avant le Seuil d'Hiver, Oisin m'aurait harcelé. Après que nous ayons changé ça, je n'ai pas pensé au fait que je pouvais choisir la première neige de Burgess pour la date que je voulais.'' Il se mit à sourire et rit. ''Aussi longtemps que c'est dans la semaine entourant chaque côté du Seuil, la latitude et le climat de Burgess signifient que je ne déséquilibrerai rien. Je peux juste la larguer quand je veux dans cette période, tant que je suis prudent!''

Cernunnos acquiesça, souriant autant qu'un cerf pouvait sourire.

''Alors tu vas lui dire?''

Jack sauta en l'air, souriant sournoisement.

''Nope! Je vais en faire une surprise, et prévoir la meilleur 'première neige' pour Burgess que j'ai fait depuis un siècle!''

~(-)~

''Et maintenant passons à la météo locale. Les prévisions pour demain dans la région de Kirktown et Burgess sont un temps sec avec un ensoleillement irrégulier, et une température n'excédant pas deux degrés. Les vents doivent changer en direction de l'est à la fin de la semaine, amenant un climat humide et une chance de nei-''

La télé éteinte, Laura jeta la télécommande de côté avant de se diriger vers sa chambre avec les épaules affaissées. Sa robe de mariée était pendue dans la garde-robe dans le coin, semblant presque la tenter. Il semblerait que le mariage ne serait pas le jour du festival, et pire, il allait arriver avant même que Jack soit revenu. Et s'il était trop occupé à avancer l'hiver plus au nord pour se glisser en ville et regarder la cérémonie?

Elle s'assit au bout de son lit, la tête dans les mains, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait tellement attendu le mariage. Elle avait mis tellement d'espoir sur la présence de Jack que savoir qu'il y avait une chance qu'il soit absent était écrasant.

Craig entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, plaçant son bras autour de ses épaules.

''Il viendra. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Jack n'a jamais raté une Mariage de la Famille Bennett, jamais, pas même quand ça arrivait avant la première neige. Ce sera toujours un jour spécial, tu verras. Il ne le manquerait pour rien au monde.''

Laura renifla, essuyant des larmes de ses yeux.

''Mais ce ne sera pas pareil.'' Elle ravala un sanglot. ''C'est stupide, mais je voulais pouvoir sortir dans le jardin le jour suivant le mariage et faire une bataille de boules de neige avec lui. Avant que nous prenions l'avion pour aller en lune de miel. Je voulais vraiment l'inclure, en tant que partie de la famille.''

''Je sais.''

Craig l'enlaça, aucun d'eux ne remarquant le visage pâle de la silhouette flottant à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

Jack sourit, la neige tombant déjà pour recouvrir Burgess dans un voile blanc, et posa prudemment sa main sur la fenêtre. Il créa alors du givre à l'intérieur, sous la forme d'un petit oiseau, et l'amena à la vie pour voleter dans la chambre avant d'exploser en un petit nuage de flocons de neige.

Craig et Laura tressaillirent tous deux en surprise quand le petit moineau en givre apparut. Mais quand il se transforma en neige, et qu'ils regardèrent par la fenêtre, Jack était déjà partit. Mais il y avait un message écrit dans le givre sur le verre.

'Voilà votre mariage blanc.'

Sous le message se trouvait un smiley, et la vue de cela les fit rire alors qu'ils regardaient au-delà et voyaient la neige en train de tomber.

Craig l'enlaça de nouveau, souriant.

''Je pense qu'il vient juste de faire mentir la météo... encore.''

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire encore plus à cela, assez fort pour que Jack puisse les entendre depuis son perchoir sur le toit. Il souriait aussi, un sourire brillant qu'il portait encore quand Craig fut viré de la maison à huit heures quand sa mère et celle de Laura arrivèrent.

Craig retourna à la maison près du lac, d'où ses parents étaient à présent partis pour que lui et Laura puissent l'avoir selon la tradition familiale. Jack était déjà dedans quand il arriva, et 'refroidissait' le paquet de bières qui avait été laissé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Jack sourit quand il le vit.

''Alors, vous avez aimé mon cadeau de mariage?''

Craig rendit le sourire et regarda l'horloge.

''C'est magnifique, et tu le sais. Maintenant, papa, grand-père et quelques-uns de mes amis arriveront dans environ quinze minutes. Tu pense pouvoir te tenir à carreaux pendant qu'ils sont là?''

Jack afficha une expression innocente.

''Bien sûr que je peux!''

Pour lui donner crédit, Jack réussit à 'rester sage' durant les deux heures suivantes. Même si Craig, David et Andrew devaient batailler pour ne pas rire à chaque fois qu'un Jack invisible faisait des visages drôles ou des commentaires marrants à pratiquement tout ce que les autres invités disaient.

Quand ils partirent à onze heures, et que Craig alla au lit à l'étage, Jack dans la maison sombre pendant quelques minutes de plus avant de soupirer en contentement et de sortir. Il était l'heure d'un dernier cadeau de mariage.

Quand les gens de la ville se réveillèrent le matin suivant, il y avait une couverture parfaite et immaculée de huit centimètres de neige partout. De petites stalactites pendaient de la plupart des arbres, et les plus sublimes schémas de givre couvraient chaque surface assez sombre pour leur donner le meilleur effet. Le soleil matinal ajoutait un effet éblouissant, une étincelle d'émerveillement supplémentaire pour les gens alors que le festival était préparé dans le parc.

Jack les regarda depuis son perchoir au sommet de la flèche de l'église, attendant que le mariage commence. Des invités commençaient déjà à arriver, et il ne descendit que quand Craig, David, Andrew et Claire se montrèrent. Il avait mis sa cape pour l'occasion, sur son pull bleu, raisonnant qu'il donnerait moins l'impression de 'sortir de la rue' pour la cérémonie. Bien sûr il ne portait toujours aucune chaussures, mais ça ne comptait pas. Il ne portait jamais de chaussures.

Alors que la cérémonie commençait, et qu'il était temps pour Craig de rejoindre l'autel, Jack marcha avec ses côtés avec David qui était le 'témoin'. Mais en vérité il y avait deux témoins, ce qui voulait dire que Jack choisit d'attendre à de l'autel durant la cérémonie, juste comme il l'avait fait pour tant d'autres. Et quand Laura arriva, il était aussi admiratif que les autres.

Sa robe était très simple, pourtant les bords de son voile, de sa robe et de sa traîne étaient décorés de douzaines de flocons de neige de différentes tailles. Même ses boucles d'oreilles étaient de petits flocons de neige avec une perle enchâssée. Elle ressemblait à une princesse de neige.

Jack regarda la cérémonie avec joie et orgueil, et quand elle prit fin à onze heures, Craig enjoignit ses invités à suivre le groupe de mariage jusqu'au parc après que les photos à l'église aient été prises.

Une très gentille chute de neige débuta juste comme Craig et Laura sortaient de l'église, comme des confettis gelés, et elle continua jusqu'à ce que toutes les photos soient prises. Tout cela sembla très irréel pour les invités, et ça se poursuivit au parc où le festival battait son plein. Là, Jack attendit que Craig et Laura aient placé leurs baies avant de tomber du ciel et de geler la statue. À la grande déception du groupe de chasseurs de surnaturel de cette année-là, qui avait dû bouger sur le côté pour permettre au photographe du mariage d'avoir une bonne vue. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'eut le moindre cliché du gel en cours.

Le jour parfait continua, même si Jack rata la réception afin de faire sa bataille de boules de neige coutumière du festival avec les enfants de la ville. Mais il fut présent le lendemain matin, dans le jardin de la Maison Bennett, se tenant entre deux forts de neige qui étaient pourvus de piles de boules de neige.

Il rigola quand Laura ouvrit la porte de derrière et regarda.

''J'ai entendu que tu voulais une bataille de boules de neige avant de prendre l'avion. Tout est prêt, si tu l'es et que tu penses pouvoir gagner.''

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, et fonça à l'intérieur pour mettre son manteau et ses bottes. Deux minutes plus tard la neige volait partout et elle hurlait de rire, assez fort pour faire venir Craig à la porte arrière pour voir qui gagnait.

Au moment où il regarda, les deux combattants changèrent de cible, ce qui fit que Craig fut touché par des boules de neige avant qu'il charge à l'extérieur pieds nus et en pyjamas pour se jeter dans la mêlée. Et si lui et Laura étaient tous deux un peu mouillés quand ils prirent leur taxi pour aller à l'aéroport une heure plus tard, ils souriaient trop pour s'en soucier.

Parce que la neige et les temps joyeux allaient se poursuivre durant la lune de miel. Ils allaient skier dans les Alpes, et Jack avait promis de leur montrer comment faire de la luge 'Style Jack Frost'.


	49. Premier de la Prochaine Génération

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour celui de lundi mais je n'ai jamais reçu le mail m'avertissant de la publication du chapitre, et pourtant il est bel et bien présent. Est-ce que ça vous est arrivé aussi?**

 **Désolée pour mon pétage de plombs à la fin du chapitre, il y a des fois où je ne peux me retenir.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne vacances aux personnes résidant dans la zone C. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 49 : Premier de la Prochaine Génération

Environ une douzaine de Lutins d'Hiver étaient assis là, en une sorte de tas, leurs regards fixés sur l'objet de leur attention. Leurs têtes se tournaient de côté à côté, d'avant en arrière, comme s'ils regardaient un match de tennis. À côté d'eux se trouvaient Zuě Hu, son attention similairement fixée sur la silhouette faisant les cent pas, car Jack avait passé la plupart de la semaine passée à faire ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Il fallait dire que c'était surprenant qu'il n'ait pas tracé un sillon dans le sol du Hall des Miroirs.

Il ne l'avait pas du tout quitté depuis que la 'date d'échéance' était arrivée, allant même aussi loin qu'envoyer les premières avancées de l'Hiver du Nord via ses miroirs plutôt que de sortir et le faire directement. Il était clair qu'il était déterminé à ne pas risquer de rater un message ne serai-ce que de quelques minutes.

Zuě Hu secoua la tête, et remarqua avec une pointe d'humour.

''Vu la façon dont tu agis, les gens penseraient que tu es le père.''

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil, agitant ses mains en emphase tout en continuant à marcher.

''Le bébé devait arriver il y a une semaine!''

Zuě Hu roula des yeux.

''Et les docteurs peuvent et ont toujours quelques fois de fausses estimations, et ce n'est pas si rare qu'un enfant naisse une ou même deux semaines en retard. Ça pourrait être l'une des deux options, ou même une combinaison des deux.''

''Je sais.''

Jack s'arrêta enfin, et à la place reste sur place en irradiant de la tension. Assez pour que son Lieutenant commence à froncer les sourcils. Zuě Hu se leva et approcha, marchant devant Jack pour le regarder dans les yeux avec inquiétude.

''Tu as été plutôt évasif parfois, depuis cette fête d'anniversaire que tu fais ici, et c'est devenu plus fréquent depuis que Laura et Craig ont annoncé qu'ils attendaient leur premier enfant. Tu nous caches encore quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?''

Jack détourna le regard, une action qui admettait sa culpabilité, avant de soupirer et de marcher autour du tigre pour reprendre ses cent pas.

''Je suis inquiet de ne pas avoir le temps de les préparer; Laura et Craig, et leur enfant.''

Zuě Hu fronça les sourcils.

''Et que veux-tu dire par 'préparer'?''

Jack s'arrêta encore une fois, grimaçant.

''Nightlight m'a confié quelque chose après la fête, que depuis lors il n'a dit qu'à Sandy et pas aux autres Gardiens... Il a vu des signes de Pitch, rôdant dans les ombres, préparant sans doute ses plans d'attaque.'' Jack se tourna pour lui faire face, solennel. ''Il va attaquer, et bientôt. Nightlight et l'Homme de la Lune étaient certains à ce moment-là que ça arriverait dans les deux décennies suivantes, et c'était il y a dix ans. Ça signifie sans aucun doute que quelque part durant les dix prochaines années, Pitch fera son mouvement.''

Zuě Hu bougea, ses oreilles vacillant d'avant en arrière en incertitude, avant que son expression s'endurcisse en compréhension.

''Ce qui signifie que l'enfant de Laura et Craig sera à l'âge où les enfants sont les plus vulnérables. Pour faire face à Pitch sans flancher, si jamais il chercher à t'attaquer, ça demandera une croyance très solide envers les Gardiens.''

Jack inclina la tête, frustration et tristesse affichées dans chaque ligne de sa pose.

''Tous les enfants de Burgess seront des cibles, mais je ne peux renier qu'aucun enfant Bennett sera particulièrement en danger quand il sera révélé que je suis un Gardien. Il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour briser sa croyance, lui et tout le monde dans la famille, parce que c'est ma plus grande peur... Être oublié par eux.''

Le Lieutenant s'approcha de nouveau, cette fois frottant sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack en support.

''Leur diras-tu? Les préviendras-tu de ce qui arrive et que le temps est proche?''

Jack secoua la tête.

''Non... Parce que les prévenir leur ferait savoir que Pitch est une menace, et ça signifierait admettre d'avoir peur de lui. Ça lui donnerait du pouvoir sur eux.'' Il leva la tête, regardant le tigre. ''Je n'ai même jamais murmuré son nom à proximité de mortels à Burgess. Personne ne sait qu'il existe, parce que dans leur ignorance ils ne lui donnent aucune prise sur leurs cœurs. Il est le 'Croquemitaine' pour les enfants de Burgess, un nom entendu seulement de leurs parents et jamais validé par moi. Il est une histoire qui n'a aucune vérité dans leurs esprits. J'ai l'intention que ça continue ainsi.''

Tous deux se regardèrent solennellement, Zuě Hu incapable de renier la sagesse dans le choix de Jack. Dans ce cas, l'ignorance était vraiment la meilleure protection. Pitch ne pouvait être vu, ou ne pouvait toucher, par quiconque ne croyant pas en lui. Sa seule arme contre eux serait d'essayer de les effrayer, pourtant les enfants de Burgess avaient reçu comme enseignement depuis des siècles à faire face à la peur avec du rire.

Le tigre soupira, récitant la comptine que Jack enseignait à ses croyants.

'' 'Vois une ombre qui te suit, et il est l'heure de jouer. Vois combien tu ris, avant qu'elle s'enfuit'... Je dois admettre, tu leur as bien enseigné. Aucun Fearlings n'a Touché un enfant de Burgess depuis près de deux siècles. Il est rare pour ces jeunes d'être assez malheureux pour les attirer, et même quand ils le sont ils savent comment les faire fuir.'' Il sourit à Jack. ''Je ne pense pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit à craindre. Enseigne à leur enfants les mêmes choses que tu as enseigné à tous les autres, et il ira bien.''

Zuě Hu partit vers la place, les lutins le suivant, laissant Jack seul. L'Esprit de l'Hiver prit alors un profonde inspiration et vola pour s'asseoir sur l'aiguille au centre de la pièce, pour continuer son attente.

Il fallut encore dix-huit heures avant qu'une note tombe sur la glace à côté de lui, jetée à travers le Miroir de Glace qu'il gardait ouvert sur l'étagère haute dans le salon de la Maison Bennett. Après un regard à son contenu, le Hall des Miroirs fut vide, car Jack avait disparu à travers un portail vers la maison.

Jack pouvait entendre quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers, avec le hoquet ou gémissement de douleur occasionnel de Laura. Elle et Craig s'étaient arrangés pour une naissance à la maison, comme c'était la préférence familiale, ce qui voulait dire que la sage-femme était certainement en chemin. Tout ce que Jack pouvait faire était d'attendre en bas, ou plutôt attendre à l'extérieur. Appuyé contre le mur arrière de la maison, juste comme il l'avait fait il y a toutes ces années quand sa sœur était née, et pour tellement de naissances depuis lors.

La sage-femme arriva quinze minutes plus tard, et alors la véritable attente commença. Les heures passaient, en apparence rapides et pourtant atrocement lentes... Jusqu'à ce que dans les premières heures du 22 octobre, en l'année 2004, les pleurs du tout nouveau membre né dans la Famille Bennett résonnent hauts et forts.

Jack rentra à l'intérieur, choisissant de rester dans un coin hors du chemin de la sage-femme lorsqu'elle descendit enfin vingt minutes plus tard. Craig l'aida à enfiler son manteau, la remercia puis la mit poliment dehors avec la promesse qu'il irait à l'hôpital pour enregistrer la naissance de son fils dans l'après-midi.

Jack ne put contenir le sourire qui se forma sur son visage en entendant cela, un fils. Le premier-né de Craig et Laura était un garçon, et par les sons des cris de l'enfant immédiatement après la naissance, un garçon en très bonne santé.

Craig ferma la porte aussi vite que les bonnes manières le lui permettaient, et il attendit prudemment encore quinze secondes pour entendre la sage-femme entrer dans sa voiture, avant d'enfin permettre à sa joie et à son excitation de faire surface. Il se précipita sur Jack et l'attrapa par la main, le traînant pratiquement dans les escaliers et dans la chambre où Laura était allongée sur le lit.

Elle semblait épuisée, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire quand elle vit Jack. Son expression aussi joyeuse que celle de son mari alors qu'elle tendait le paquet dans ses bras.

''Jack, voici James Albert Bennett.'' Elle regarda son fils avec adoration. ''Dis bonjour à ton Oncle Jack, Jamie.''

Jack avait déjà tiré ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur, le givre avait quitté ses vêtements, quand il accepta l'enfant dans son nid de couvertures. Jamie renifla doucement alors qu'il était passé, mais il était déjà trop profondément endormi pour être réveillé par le mouvement. Mais alors même les nouveaux-nés qui avaient pleuré de toutes leurs forces quand ils étaient présentés à l'Esprit de l'Hiver se calmaient toujours immédiatement lorsqu'ils étaient dans ses bras. La théorie familiale était que, quelque part, l'enfant savait qu'il était en sécurité dans les bras d'un Gardien.

Jack sourit, un doux sourire de joie. Toutes ses inquiétudes sur Pitch oubliées dans cet instant.

''Bonjour, Jamie.''

Jamie renifla encore, alors que Jack caressait gentiment la touffes de cheveux bruns étonnamment longs sur la tête du bébé. Juste avec ça, il pouvait deviner que Jamie aurait sa première coupe de cheveux avant même d'avoir deux mois.

Jack donna l'enfant à Craig, qui le posa ensuite dans le berceau dans le coin de la chambre. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Jack quitta discrètement la chambre pour permettre aux nouveaux parents de se reposer.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Jamie commença à pleurer pour être nourri, un besoin qui fut rapidement subvenu. Laura resta à l'étage, elle s'était certainement rendormie tout de suite, mais Craig descendit quelques minutes après que Jamie se soit calmé.

Jack sourit depuis sa place sur le canapé et inclina la tête vers la cuisine.

''J'ai fait des sandwichs pour vous deux. Ils sont emballés dans le frigo, prêts pour quand vous les voudrez. Mais si tu veux que je fasse des pancakes, je peux les faire aussi.''

Craig s'assit dans le fauteuil face à lui, soupirant.

''Ce serait super, mais laisse ça pour après le prochain repas de Jamie. Maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est une tasse de café.''

Jack commença à se lever.

''Alors je vais en faire une cafetière.''

''Jack, attends.''

À l'interruption soudaine et inattendue de Craig, Jack fit une pause et fronça les sourcils.

''Qu'y a-t-il?''

Craig hésita puis grimaça.

''Jack... Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, mais il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Tu sais comment, dans les années récentes, nous avons dû être plus prudents au cas où les voisins remarquent que tu nous rends visite? Par l'enfer, ils commencent à penser que quelque chose est bizarre avec notre famille. Plus bizarre que d'habitude.''

Jack le regarda, confus.

''Tu dis que je dois rester loin? Loin de lui, et de tous les autres enfants que vous pourriez avoir?''

Aux mots blessés de Jack, Craig secoua la tête avec véhémence et le rejoignit.

''Non, pas ça! C'est juste...'' Il soupira. ''Tu peux rendre visite, mais n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs dans ou autour de la maison. Pas de fêtes spéciales, ou autre. Juste jusqu'à ce que Jamie soit assez âgé. Ça donnera du temps pour calmer les suspicions, et à ce moment-là Jamie aura l'âge où toutes les histoires bizarres seront mises sur le compte d'une imagination enfantine, ou il comprendra suffisamment pour ne pas les raconter.''

Jack regarda la main qui reposait sur son épaule, pour regarda Craig solennellement.

''Mais si tu veux éviter des histoires qui pourraient empirer les suspicions, alors tu ne peux pas du tout laisser Jamie me voir autour de la maison. Je suis plutôt distinctif, avec les cheveux blancs et le bâton. Dès qu'il commencera à parler, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il parle de Jack Frost lui rendant visite à la maison. Tu faisais la même chose, quand tu avais cet âge.''

Craig, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers l'étage, parla.

''Et les temps étaient différents à cette époque, et les voisins étaient moins enclins à prendre ces histoires au sérieux.'' Il accorda un petit sourire à Jack, et sera son épaule avec réconfort. ''Mais, nous avons une idée de comment nous occuper du problème.''

~(-)~

Quand David et Marie arrivèrent à huit heures du matin, ce fut avec des félicitations qu'ils saluèrent leur fils quand il les fit entrer dans la maison. Laura était debout et assise sur le canapé avec Jamie dans les bras, et l'odeur de pancakes en train de cuire remplissait la maison avec la promesse d'un bon repas.

Mais ce ne fut pas la chose surprenante... Ce qui fut surprenant était le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui sortit de la cuisine pour les informer que le repas était prêt. Un étranger apparent, vêtu correctement d'un pull vert, d'un pantalon sombre et lâche et de chaussettes blanches... mais dont les yeux bleus perçants et la peau pâle étaient plutôt familiers.

David et Marie clignèrent tous deux, essayant de comprendre d'où ils connaissaient ce jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille. Jusqu'à ce que la vue d'un certain bâton appuyé dans le coin leur fasse agrandir les yeux en réalisation.

''Jack?''

Jack soupira, et enleva la perruque qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'on l'avait persuadé de porter. Ça allait demander du temps pour s'y habituer.

''Dites bonjours à 'Jackson Overland'. L'oncle de Jamie, qui est en vérité juste un bon ami de la famille et n'a pas vraiment pas liens familiaux.''

 **Moi je dis que tout est de la faute de Laura. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, Jack est obligé de faire des choses pour lui faire plaisir, à elle ou à Craig, elle est très égoïste. Cette idée de déguiser Jack et de dire qu'il est juste un ami de la famille est une façon de l'éloigner de la famille, c'est comme nier qu'il a toujours été là pour la protéger depuis son commencement! Cette Laura est pénible au plus haut point! Et Jamie aussi est en faute, parce que c'est sa naissance qui a provoqué ça! Après tout, c'est une forme de chantage! C'est : soit tu fais ce qu'on te dit, soit tu ne vois pas le gamin! C'est jouer avec les sentiments de Jack! Et le pauvre Jack n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines!**

 **Désolée, j'avais besoin de laisser sortir ça. Je n'aime vraiment pas Laura et je déteste Jamie, alors j'ai du mal à laisser passer de telles ignominies!**


	50. Stupide Logique Devient Encore Plus

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. J'ai encore pêté un câble à la fin, n'y faites pas attention.^^**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 50 : Stupide Logique Devient Encore Plus Stupide

Il avait accepté le déguisement, et il avait complètement accepté la logique le soutenant. Pendant deux ans, à chaque fois qu'il entra dans la Maison Bennett il endura la perruque, porter des pantalons en plus sur ceux qu'il porte habituellement, et il avait même accepté à contrecœur de porter des chaussettes. Mais ça? C'était franchir les limites...

''Jack, mets les chaussures.''

''Non.''

''Mets les!''

''Non!''

''Jack, si tu ne les mets pas, je ne te laisserai pas emmener Jamie dehors pour construire son tout premier fort de neige.''

Jack regarda Laura, la bouche ouverte, avant que son expression devienne suppliante.

''Aw, ce n'est pas juste! C'est du chantage!''

Laura agita la paire de chaussures offensantes devant son nez.

''Et Jamie est à l'âge où il va commencer à copier ce qu'il voit les autres faire. Si tu ne portes pas de chaussures à l'extérieur quand il y a de la neige au sol, alors un jour viendra où il commencera à demander pourquoi il doit le faire alors que toi non.''

Ils continuèrent tous deux à se fixer du regard, les secondes s'écoulant tandis qu'il était sous l'examen intense du froncement de sourcils têtu de Laura, avant que Jack détourne le regard et soupire en défaite. Éviter les chaussures ne méritait pas d'être incapable de construire le fort de neige avec Jamie.

''… bien.''

Laura fourra les chaussures dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

''Mets les pendant que je fais enfiler un manteau et des chaussures à Jamie.''

Jack la regarda partir, résistant au besoin de lui faire la grimace dans son dos, avant de soupirer de nouveau et de regarder ce qu'elle lui avait donné. C'était une paire de bottes d'hiver, le genre qui n'avait pas de lacets ou de boucles et se contentaient d'être enfilées. L'intérieur était doublé avec de la polaire synthétique, et il pouvait déjà dire qu'elles seraient légèrement trop grandes. Laura l'avait joué sûr en s'assurant qu'elles ne soient pas trop petites, puisque ce serait assez facile de porter une seconde paire de chaussettes si elles étaient trop grandes.

Jack grimaça, grommelant alors qu'il se rendait dans la pièce à la cave où chaque article de son déguisement était entreposé quand il ne les portait pas. Il y avait plusieurs paires de chaussettes de rechange dans la boîte au sommet de l'étagère, et il s'assit sur le tabouret dans le coin pour en mettre une seconde paire et alors... les bottes redoutées.

Lorsqu'elles furent mises, Jack se leva et se tint là en affichant la même expression de dégoût absolu que ferait quelqu'un qui vient juste de marcher sur quelque chose d'horrible et visqueux en étant pieds nus. Avant même qu'il devienne immortel, il ne portait presque jamais de chaussures, et même celles qu'il avait porté avaient principalement été restreintes à des chaussures usées ou des sandales. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait porté de chaussures aussi solides que celles-ci, ou aussi restrictives, et il ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

Il traîna les pieds vers les escaliers pour remonter à la cuisine et, après avoir écouté pour confirmer que Laura était toujours dans la chambre de Jamie, il vola avec rébellion même si ça demandait un peu plus d'efforts que quand il avait son bâton. Il alla alors droit à l'extérieur, piétinant à travers la neige qui encombrait le jardin, et tenta de ne pas grimacer à combien ça lui semblait contre nature d'avoir une barrière entre lui et la neige blanche craquante.

Il attendit quelques minutes de plus, traînant ses pieds bottés dans la neige, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de derrière s'ouvrir et il se tourna pour y faire face.

Laura souriait tout en poussant Jamie à l'extérieur, l'enfant de deux ans enveloppé dans un manteau, des gants et un bonnet. Le petit garçon sourit alors quand il vit Jack, et se mit à charger vers lui.

''Onc' Jack!''

Jamie rigola tout en courant, son rire interrompu quand il trébucha et tomba face la première dans la neige. Mais il reprit au moment où Jack le rejoignit et le redressa. Jack s'accroupit à son niveau, son ennui concernant les bottes oublié maintenant qu'il était concentré sur le garçon, et il sourit tout en désignant la neige.

''Allons construire un fort de neige.''

''Ouais! Neige neige neige!''

Jamie sauta de haut en bas alors qu'il exprimait son plaisir, lui et Jack empilèrent bientôt de la neige pour former un mur. Laura les surveilla depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine tout en nettoyant la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner. Ce fut là que Craig la trouva et l'enlaça avant de commencer aussi à regarder par la fenêtre.

''Alors tu as réussi à lui faire porter les bottes? Je suis impressionné.''

Laura rigola.

''Ça s'appelle du 'chantage'. Pas de bottes, pas de jeux à l'extérieur avec Jamie. Il a cédé en moins d'une minute.''

Craig se mit à rire également, avant de soupirer.

''Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'aura aucun problème à garder Jamie ce soir?''

Son épouse le poussa du coude.

''Et dire qu'on m'a toujours dit que c'est la mère qui est supposé s'inquiéter pour de telles choses... Jamie sera au lit et endormi avant que nous partions pour le restaurant. Il dort toute la nuit à présent, et Jack va probablement passer toute la soirée à regarder la télé. Ce sera notre première soirée seuls pour un repas, avec nos parents, depuis que notre fils est né.''

''Je pense toujours que ça aurait été mieux d'engager une babysitter.''

Il eut un autre coupe de coude dans les côtes.

''Et les babysitters doivent être payées. Jack le gardera gratuitement.''*

''Nous ne sommes pas exactement pauvres ces jours-ci. Nous détenons la moitié du Musée de Burgess, et ma famille détient et loue quatre autres maisons dans Le Village.''

Laura lui accorda un long regard.

''Ce n'est quand même pas une excuse pour dépenser de l'argent si nous pouvons nous en passer. En plus, ce ne serait pas juste pour Jack si nous appelions une babysitter maintenant.''

Craig resta silencieux pendant un moment puis soupira en résignation.

''Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment être en désaccord avec ça. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le fait, même si la dernière fois était en 1952.''

Laura plaça une main sur son bras.

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Jack sera là, et il y aura les lumières allumées dans la maison. Personne ne saura que nous n'avons pas de babysitter ordinaire, à moins d'espionner la maison toute la journée.''

Elle posa la dernière assiette propre et se dirigea vers le salon. Craig la regarda partir, toujours pas très rassuré.

''Je suppose.''

Le jour continua, avec Jack ramenant Jamie à l'intérieur au bout d'une heure pour se réchauffer. Il s'assit ensuite et lut des histoires au garçon, avant de discrètement disparaître pendant quelques heures pour laisser l'enfant se calmer avant qu'il soit temps pour lui de prendre son bain et d'aller au lit.

Jack revint, émergeant de la cave après avoir remis ses vêtements 'normaux' et sa perruque brune, à huit heures pendant que Laura bordait Jamie.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver sourit à Craig, qui était assis au rez-de-chaussée, et se laissa tomber dans les coussins empilés sur un des fauteuils du salon.

''Du calme, il n'y a rien à craindre.'' Jack le désigna. ''Tu vas sortir, t'amuser, et demain tu te demanderas pourquoi tu étais si stressé à l'idée de me laisser garder Jamie.''

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Laura entra, prête dans une robe bleue et un châle blanc.

''Craig, je suis prête à partir. Jamie dort.''

Quand Craig le regarda, Jack pencha la tête en direction de Laura.

''Vas-y.''

Craig hésita encore un instant avant de se lever et de suivre Laura dehors. Le son de la voiture sortant de l'allée suivit bientôt, et Jack soupira avant de prendre la télécommande de la télé et de commencer à changer les chaînes en cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant. L'inquiétude incessante quant au fait qu'il garde Jamie était suffisante pour le faire secouer la tête en perplexité. Avec la télé allumée, les chaînes étant changées, et la lumière, qui donc allait penser qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'un enfant endormi dans la maison?

Mais bon, les gens disent que si l'on insiste pour que quelque chose n'aille pas, ça le fera... Parce que environ vingt minutes après que Craig et Laura soient partis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Jack se raidit, tournant la tête lentement pour regarder dans le couloir qui menait à la porte, et alors tomba la télécommande alors qu'il sautait debout. Il fonça vers la porte et regarda à travers le judas, envahi par le besoin de maudire quand il vit qui était dehors.

Mme Werrin, la fouineuse du voisinage. Si quoi que ce soit de scandaleux se déroulait, elle était la vieille dame qui semblait toujours le savoir.

Elle frappa encore et Jack commença à paniquer, l'immortel piétinant sur place pendant un moment avant de, sur un coup de tête, lui souffler une petite dose de poussière de givre à travers la boîte aux lettres. Il ouvrit alors la porte, et pria alors qu'il affichait un sourire décontracté et amical... Alors même que, dans son esprit, il criait qu'il devait être complètement fou.

''Oh, bonsoir, vous devez être Mme Werrin d'en face. Craig et Laura m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, et combien vous les avez aidé avec leur jardin l'été dernier. Je suis Jackson Overland, le cousin germain de l'épouse du frère du père de Craig ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne m'ennuie pas à essayer de m'en rappeler, la famille est la famille.''

Il tendit la main en salutation, priant plus que tout pour que sa poussière de givre, qu'il n'utilisait habituellement de cette façon que pour aider les fiancées et épouses de la Famille Bennett à commencer à croire en lui, lui donne une légère ouverture.

Sur le pas de la porte, Mme Werrin cligna parmi les étincelles bleues sur ses yeux, et il pouvait voir son esprit cherchant l'explication logique pour la porte s'ouvrant seule. Elle avait au moins à peu près entendu ses paroles grâce à la poussière de givre, il savait d'expériences passées et de l'avoir utilisé pour convaincre des scientifiques sceptiques qu'ils étaient suivis par un fantôme. Mais devant la perspective totalement illogique de la porte s'ouvrant seule, l'esprit de Mme Werrin sembla heureusement saisir l'explication la plus logique que les mots de Jack lui avaient donné.

Jack sentit un frisson dans son dos quand la croyance se mit en place, même si cette croyance semblait décidément étrange, et Mme Werrin lui sourit. Lui, semblant normal, avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus et des habits corrects.

''Oh, je suis désolée. J'ai vu Craig et Laura partir et me demandais qui surveillait Jamie.''

Jack s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, conservant son expression amicale tandis qu'il haussait les épaules.

''Ah ouais, je suis arrivé à quatre heures ce matin et ai dormi la plupart du jour. J'ai offert de garder Jamie pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu de temps avec leurs parents, pour se détendre.''

Mme Werrin acquiesça, à présent cherchant clairement la chance de se retirer. Ses attentes pour constater de l'abandon d'enfant avaient été totalement déroutées.

''Je vois, eh bien c'est très gentil de votre part et je sais qu'ils l'apprécieront. Ils sont un couple si adorable.''

Jack lui offrit un petit salut de la main.

''Alors je pense que je vous reverrais. Passez une bonne soirée.''

Il ferma la porte et s'effondra contre le mur à côté, sentant qu'il était sur le point d'exploser de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de quelque chose... Mme Werrin L'AVAIT VU. Lui, Jack Frost!

Il retira rapidement sa perruque, la veste, les pantalons et les chaussettes, et sauta par une des fenêtres du côté de la maison. Mme Werrin marchait encore vers chez elle quand il atterrit près d'elle, et il commença à sauter en criant.

Elle ne répondit pas à l'Esprit de l'Hiver aux cheveux blancs, elle ne trembla même pas, et quand il marcha devant elle, elle le traversa. Après avoir tressailli suite à cela, il commença à rire et se tint derrière elle en lui faisant des grimaces dans un soulagement presque hystérique. Il retourna ensuite à la maison, remis son déguisement, et passa le reste de la soirée à dire aux vents de souffler des filets de poussière de givre sur chaque maison cinq cent mètres autour de la maison des Bennett. Parce que Mme Werrin, en plus d'être fouineuse, était une bavarde notoire. Avant le lendemain après-midi, la moitié des gens de Burgess saurait que le parent distant de Craig, Jack Overland, avait gardé Jamie...

Et Jack prévoyait une plaisanterie.

Le matin suivant il sortit et répandit de la poussière de givre sur le reste de Burgess, avant de faire demi-tour pour murmurer dans l'oreille de chaque adulte qu'il pouvait atteindre. Murmurant que Jackson Overland restait chez les Bennett. Il revint ensuite à la maison, remit son déguisement, et sortit pour s'asseoir sur le porche.

Laura sortit vers le milieu de la matinée, fronçant les sourcils quand elle le vit affalé dans une chaise en pleine vue des enfants du voisinage.

Elle garda ses paroles basses, faisant attention à ne pas le regarder.

''Jack, que fais-tu là? Et si les enfants te montrent mais que leurs parents ne peuvent te voir?''

Jack haussa les épaules, regardant oisivement une certaine vieille dame balayer la neige de son porche. Il appela alors, assez haut pour que sa voix porte de l'autre côté de la rue.

''Bonjour, Mme Werrin.''

La vieille dame leva la tête et fit signe à Jack et Laura.

''Bonjour, Mr Overland, Mme Bennett. Laura, ma chère, vous avez tellement de chance d'avoir un jeune homme attentionné comme lui dans la famille. Si seulement mes garçons étaient si généreux avec leur temps.''

Laura s'étouffa presque en choc, et força un sourire tandis qu'elle répondait.

''Jack a toujours été une bonne âme.''

Elle garda le sourire en place, le tapant sur l'épaule, et Jack compris qu'il devait rentrer. Laura suivit, ferma la porte, et alors lui cria d'une voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure.

''Elle a pu te voir!''

Jack se mit à rire, s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir en essayant de ne pas se courber en deux en hilarité.

''Elle peut voir 'Jackson Overland'. C'est-à-dire, elle peut seulement me voir quand je porte la perruque et tout le reste. Si j'enlève ça et vole là-dehors, elle ne me verra pas. Apparemment, croire en un parent distant qui rend visite et offre de garder Jamie pour la soirée est bien plus facile que de croire en un Esprit de l'Hiver aux cheveux blancs pour le voir.'' Il trembla un peu, son rire diminuant en gloussements. ''Mais la 'croyance' que je ressens est un peu effrayante. Ça démange un peu. C'est de la croyance, mais pas de la vraie croyance, si tu peux comprendre la différence. Je n'en retire aucun pouvoir.''

Laura se figea de nouveau, son visage blanchissant.

''Attends, tu dis qu'elle est venue à la maison la nuit dernière?''

Jack acquiesça nonchalamment.

''Ouais, environ vingt minutes après que vous soyez partis. J'ai paniqué et l'ai saupoudré de poussière de givre à travers la boîte aux lettres, et alors j'ai ouvert la porte et me suis présenté comme Jackson Overland. Le cousin germain de l'épouse du frère du père de Craig. La poussière de givre a ouvert la porte des possibilités, et la Stupide Logique Adulte a fait le reste.'' Il sourit. ''D'un autre côté, j'ai répandu de la poussière de givre sur toute la population de Burgess ce matin, et ait murmuré le nom de Jackson Overland à tous ceux que je pouvais. Ce sera intéressant de voir combien de personnes peuvent me voir maintenant, quand je suis déguisé du moins.'' Il tira sur ses vêtements. ''C'est plutôt bizarre, mais dès l'instant où j'ai remis cette tenue, j'ai senti une montée de croyance ambiante... J'ai actuellement l'impression que mes vêtements sont infestés de puces, ce n'est pas marrant.''

Il y avait du sarcasme dans cette dernière remarque, mais Laura n'était pas d'humeur à lui accorder beaucoup de sympathie. Elle essayait encore de surpasser la frayeur de découvrir que quelqu'un était venu à la maison en pensant que Jamie avait été laissé sans surveillance.

''Eh bien si ta petite expérience et ce qui l'a causé, alors c'est de ta faute.''

Elle tremblait un peu, que ce soit en colère à la plaisanterie ou en inquiétude à combien la catastrophe avait été frôlée. Jack l'installa dans le salon, pour qu'elle puisse voir Jamie jouer avec ses cubes de construction en bois, et pendant ce temps il alla à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

En milieu d'après-midi, Laura s'était reprise, même si elle gronda tellement Jack qu'il partit en ayant l'air plutôt penaud. Mais il s'éclaira quand Craig revint du travail à quatre heures trente, et retint son besoin de rire alors que Laura expliquait à son mari ce qui s'était passé et ce que Jack avait découvert.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Craig donna un moment l'impression qu'il allait faire une crise nerveuse sur place. Mais il soupira alors, passa une main sur son visage, et se résigna à la situation.

''À ce rythme, je vais avoir les cheveux gris avant mes trente ans.'' Il fronça les sourcils un instant, regardant son épouse et Jack, avant de désigner le dernier. ''Allez, mets tes bottes et vient avec moi. Allons voir si tu as raison.''

Jack grimaça.

''Je dois porter les bottes?''

''Oui.''

Jack soupira de façon théâtrale et alla les mette, acceptant un des manteaux de rechange de Craig en plus avant de suivre son neveu hors de la maison.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au restaurant du coin, s'arrêtant à l'extérieur pour permettre à Jack d'envoyer de la poussière de givre à l'intérieur. Mais comme avec Mme Werrin, il la garda modérée. Il voulait que les esprits de ceux à l'intérieur soient ouverts au mode de perception d'un enfant, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'effondrent tous en crises de rires ou fixent leur repas du regard. Seulement à présent lui et Craig entrèrent. Ils choisirent une table dans le coin et attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'une des serveuses arrive.

Elle sourit, ne regardant que Craig, et tapota son crayon sur son carnet.

''Que puis-je vous servir?''

Craig réfléchit à son choix pendant un moment, hésitant avant de parler à Jack. Si l'Esprit de l'Hiver avait tort, son neveu allait donner l'impression de parler seul.

''J'aimerais un café s'il-vous-plaît, et... Que veux-tu, Jack?''

La serveuse regarda là où Jack était assis, cligna comme si elle ne le remarquait que maintenant, et se secoua.

''Un café, et vous voulez?''

Jack lui sourit, dissimulant sa joie.

''Un milkshake au chocolat.'' Elle le nota et alla au comptoir. Pendant ce temps, Jack se débattait pour ne pas exploser de rire tout en murmurant à Craig. ''C'est super. C'est comme la meilleure plaisanterie du monde! Quand les gens s'attendent à voir quelqu'un de normal portant des vêtements normaux, il semblerait qu'aussi longtemps que ma poussière de givre les garde ouverts aux possibilités et qu'ils aient une idée de ma présence ici, ils me voient! C'est presque comme les enfants de moins de deux ans qui peuvent me voir si quelqu'un d'autre me parle d'abord. Et c'est la preuve que les immortels ne sont pas vraiment invisibles, même si je suppose qu'apparaître sur des photos ou dans des films en était déjà une preuve suffisante.''

Alors que Jack haussait les épaules pour souligner sa dernière remarque, Craig le fit taire en inquiétude.

''Ne t'excite pas trop. Ce n'est pas un laissez-passer pour que tu ailles te balader en ville à chaque fois que tu le veux. Les effets de ta poussière de givre ne durent qu'environ un jour et demi. Tu cours toujours le risque de parler à quelqu'un qui peut te voir au moment même où quelqu'un qui ne peut te voir arrive. Au mieux la seconde personne n'en pensera rien, ou se dira que la personne à qui tu parles est un peu 'à l'ouest'. Mais au pire quelqu'un pourrait commencer à se demander pourquoi mon parent, Jackson Overland, semble être la cause de quand beaucoup de gens parlent seuls.''

Jack fronça les sourcils, laissa échapper un soupir exagéré, et appuya son menton sur une main.

''D'accord, d'accord! Je sais, tu as raison. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne pourrai pas utilise ce tour quand Jamie sera plus âgé. Il peut aller à la porte d'entrée puis appeler son 'Oncle Jack' pour venir répondre. Je vais alors saupoudrer quiconque se trouve dehors avec de la poussière de givre, et ouvrir juste comme je l'ai fait avec Mme Werrin.'' Il sourit avec ironie. ''Je peux aussi maintenant m'assurer que tous vos voisins me voient au moins une fois. Vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter qu'ils deviennent méfiants quand Jamie commencera à parler de son Oncle Jack. Et je serais capable de le garder plus souvent aussi.'' La serveuse revint avec les boissons à cet instant, et Jack la regarda. ''Merci.''

''De rien.''

Jack commença immédiatement à boire son lait chocolaté bruyamment à travers sa paille, et Craig prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avaler une gorgé de son café. Il attendit que la serveuse se soit éloignée avant de parler.

''Je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de penser que tu pourrais avoir brisé une règle pour les immortels.''

Jack sourit.

''La croyance est la croyance, qu'elle soit des adultes ou des enfants, et qu'elle soit gagnée honnêtement ou par ruse. Il n'y a pas de règles pour ça.'' Il rigola. ''Mais je sais une chose.''

Craig fronça un peu les sourcils.

''Et qu'est-ce que c'est?''

La voix de Jack resta un murmure de conspiration.

''Quand le jour viendra où je pourrais ouvertement être un Gardien, et commencer à répandre ma poussière de givre mondialement... J'ai le sentiment que les choses deviendront un peu plus intéressantes pour tous les Immortels.''

* **Vous voyez?! Chantage et exploitation! Cette femme est pire que Pitch! Et en plus elle dit tout ça tranquillement comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde! Pas étonnant que son fils devienne aussi pénible qu'elle!**


	51. Secret de Famille Révélé

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bonjour!**

 **Euh, pour commencer : DÉSOLÉE! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir ainsi arrêté de publier, sans même un avertissement ni rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Un manque de motivation, une petite dépression, mon attention tournée ailleurs,... Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais recommencer à publier, à un rythme biiiiien plus lent, pardon. Donc vous avez un chapitre aujourd'hui et j'en publierai un autre lundi. Il y aura un chapitre par semaine, le lundi. Je verrai plus tard si je veux en mettre plus ou non.**

 ** **Encore désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles et d'avoir pris tellement de retard.****

 ** **Merci pour votre soutien. Bonne lecture!****

* * *

Chapitre 51 : Secret de Famille Révélé

''Oncle Jack, tu viens au parc avec nous? Jack Frost va raconter une autre histoire sur l'Atelier du Père Noël!''

''Désolé, gamin, mais j'ai promis à ta mère que j'aiderais avec les préparations de Noël. Peut-être la prochaine fois.''

Jack regarda l'enfant de six ans, qui était sur le point de bouder en déception, assit là à regarder son oncle bouger dans la cuisine avec Laura. Cette question, ou des variations, avait fait surface de plus en plus récemment. Jamie n'était qu'un jeune enfant, mais il remarquait combien les personnalités de Jack Frost et de son oncle étaient similaires. Il en était à présent arrivé au point où il était convaincu que ses deux camarades de jeu préférés devraient se rencontrer.

Ce qui était, pour le moins, très étrange pour Jack.

Jamie continua à regarder son oncle fouiller dans le casier à légumes pour trouver des patates et des carottes, son petit froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant alors que Jack passait à l'évier pour commencer à les peler.

''Mais Oncle Jack! Jack Frost est super, et raconte de bonnes histoires juste comme toi! Tu ne peux pas venir juste cette fois?''

Laura marcha entre Jack et son fils, s'accroupissant au niveau de l'enfant.

''Jamie, Jack a promis de m'aider. En plus, les adultes ne peuvent pas voir l'Esprit de l'Hiver, tu sais ça. Maintenant va chercher ton manteau pour que ton père puisse t'amener au parc, ou tu seras en retard et rateras le début de l'histoire.''

Jamie hésita à cela, regardant Jack derrière sa mère d'un air suppliant une dernière fois, avant que Laura décide de le soulever pour l'emmener à son père. Jack saisit cette opportunité pour foncer à la cave, rapidement enlever son déguisement, et marcher à travers un Miroir de Glace qui menait à un endroit haut dans le ciel au-dessus de Burgess.

Il descendit assez loin pour pouvoir voir la souche dans le parc, et les enfants qui commençaient déjà à s'y rassembler. Il attendit, regardant tandis que Jamie et Craig arrivaient bientôt, et alors l'horloge de la ville sonna dix heures.

Il plongea avec un cri, quittant le ciel comme un éclair pour atterrir théâtralement sur la souche. Les enfants, dont Jamie, acclamèrent quand ils le virent, et Jack n'allait pas les décevoir. Quelques instants après avoir atterri et les avoir salué, il se lança dans la narration de ses derniers exploits contre la sagacité de Phil le Yéti... Qui avaient terminé avec lui essayant d'entrer dans l'Atelier par les étables des rennes, se faire attraper par Phil, et se retrouver avec quelqu'un assit sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende quinze minutes plus tard.

Bien sûr, il ne leur dit pas qu'une fois qu'il se fut rendu, lui et Phil s'étaient assis dans un coin et avaient parlé autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud pour que le yéti puisse entendre ce que les enfants avaient pensé des dernières histoires.

Quand l'histoire fut finie Jack débuta une courte bataille de boules de neige et resta avec les enfants pendant encore dix minutes avant de déclarer qu'il devait s'occuper du climat hivernal. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas fut qu'après avoir foncé dans les airs et hors de vue, Jack retourna à son Miroir de Glace de plus tôt. De retour dans la cave de la Maison Bennett, il enfila rapidement son déguisement et retourna à la cuisine pour continuer à aider Laura à préparer le repas de Noël du lendemain.

Il la regarda, ainsi que la taille excessivement grande de son ventre, et haussa les sourcils.

''J'espère que tu ne voudras que je refasse toute cette charade pour l'enfant numéro deux.''

Laura lui accorda un long regard alors qu'elle commençait à farcir la dinde qu'elle avait choisi pour le rôti de Noël.

''Tu as attendu six ans, Jack, et le profil de notre famille ne semble plus étrange à présent. La déguisement a fait son œuvre et après demain tu n'auras plus à le porter. Une promesse est une promesse, et nous avons dit que Jamie connaîtrait la vérité durant le premier hiver après ses six ans. Le jour de Noël semble juste être le meilleur moment pour le faire.''

Jack se mit à sourire et laissa échapper un soupir soulagé avant que son expression devienne malicieuse.

''J'ai une fête de Noël d'enfer de prévu, au fait. Je ne peux attendre de voir le visage de Jamie quand il découvrira qui je suis vraiment. Tu t'es assurée qu'il connaisse et croie en mes Lieutenants?''

Il eut une tape ferme sur l'épaule pour avoir posé une question évidente.

''Bien sûr que nous l'avons fait. Ça n'aurait pas été juste pour eux s'il ne pouvait pas les voir, et ça gâcherait le moment de la révélation si nous devons le persuader de croire en eux après coup.''

Jack rigola sournoisement.

''Bien, bien... Tu es plutôt manipulatrice quand tu le veux.''

Le son de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant interrompit la conversation, puis Jamie chargea à travers la maison et dans la cuisine.

''Maman, maman, l'histoire était super! Phil s'est assis sur Jack quand il a essayé d'entrer dans l'atelier de nouveau!''

Jack sourit alors que Laura aidait son fils à enlever son manteau.

''Vraiment? Je parie que c'était marrant à entendre.''

Maintenant débarrassé de son manteau, Jamie vint tirer sur la manche de Jack.

''Tu aurais dû venir. On a fait une bataille de boules de neige après! Tu n'as pas besoin de voir Jack Frost pour faire des batailles de boules de neige!''

Jack tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon.

''Et tu oublies que je peux être tout aussi marrant, même sans aller dehors et jouer dans la neige. Je fais une grande fête de Noël demain chez moi, et tu vas rencontrer certains de mes meilleurs amis quand tu y seras.''

Le sourire de Jamie s'estompa, et il regarda sa mère.

''On va quelque part demain? Mais... Mais je voulais aller au parc pour jouer avec Jack.''

Avant que Laura puisse le réprimander pour son manque de reconnaissance envers son oncle, Jack s'accroupit et regarda Jamie dans les yeux.

''Eh, Noël est un temps pour la famille, et je suis sûr qu'il a une famille aussi. Tu penses qu'il ne devrait pas passer son Noël avec elle, juste pour qu'il puisse venir le passer avec toi? Est-ce que ce serait juste pour eux?''

Jamie inclina la tête, frottant ses chaussettes sur le carrelage.

''Non.''

Jack le tapota sur l'épaule.

''Je te promets que tu t'amuseras autant demain, si ce n'est plus, que si tu étais allé au parc. Et tu auras tous tes cadeaux à ouvrir aussi. Penses-y! Je me demande ce que le Père Noël va t'apporter cette année.''

Ceci ranima l'enthousiasme de l'enfant, et il commença à bondir en excitation. Puis il partit pour courir dans la maison. Il fallut le reste de la journée pour le calmer, et ce fut Jack qui y parvint enfin, mais seulement en somnolant sur le canapé avec le garçon roulé en boule à côté de lui.

Quand il fut vingt heures, Laura prit gentiment Jamie de sous le bras de Jack pour l'emmener à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Craig attrapa une couverture et l'étendit sur les jambes de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Jack n'en avait pas besoin, il n'avait pas besoin de rester chaud, mais jamais personne dans la famille ne le laissait dormir sur le canapé sans au moins un petit signe pour montrer que c'était remarqué et qu'on se souciait de lui.

Trois heures passèrent avant que Laura et Craig aillent au lit, la maison à présent plongée dans les ténèbres pour attendre la venue du matin. Ce fut juste après minuit qu'un discret 'pouf' annonça qu'un certain russe apparaissait dans le salon, comme Nicholas St. North arrivait pour livrer personnellement le cadeau de James Bennett. Un petit garçon de seulement six ans, mais qui avaient tellement de petites bonnes actions cette année qu'il avait plus que gagné sa place sur la Liste des Gentils.

North souriait, fredonnant une mélodie de Tchaïkovski, et était dans le processus de placer une boîte plutôt grande sous le sapin quand il remarqua la silhouette sur le canapé.

Il sauta presque en frayeur, en dépit de savoir qu'il était invisible pour les adultes, et il se prépara à partir quand il remarqua quelque chose d'un peu étrange. Car le jeune homme semblait plutôt familier, en fait il semblait très familier, et il y avait une aura discrète mais définie de froid venant de lui.

North s'approcha, perplexe, et tendit très prudemment la main pour voir s'il pouvait le toucher... Ce qu'il put faire... À ce moment, il était assez proche pour voir une unique mèche de cheveux blancs qui sortait de sous le brun, et il réalisa que le jeune homme sur le canapé portait une perruque. Ceci, en plus de combien le jeune était froid, rendit plutôt évident de savoir qui il était, et qu'il n'était pas exactement jeune non plus.

North rigola et secoua la tête.

''Ah, Jack, je n'avais pas idée tu étais si proche de cette famille. Je pense est pas surprise maintenant, que croyance du petit Jamie est déjà si forte.'' Il mit une main à son menton, réfléchissant pendant un moment, et hocha la tête. ''Bien que tu n'es pas sur Liste des Gentils maintenant, tu étais dessus pendant trois mois cette année. Je pense, juste cette fois, est assez près.''

Il claqua des doigts, invoquant une petite boîte colorée, et la plaça sous le sapin à côté du cadeau de Jamie. North disparut alors dans un autre souffle de magie, ne laissant aucune trace de sa présence en-dehors des cadeaux sous le sapin.

~(-)~

Craig fut le premier à se réveiller le matin suivant, et plutôt délibérément. Il était évident que si quelqu'un dormait avec une perruque, elle allait glisser. Assez sûrement une bonne partie des cheveux blancs se montraient aux limites de la perruque de Jack, et après avoir bousculé l'immortel pour le réveiller, Craig le laissa arranger son déguisement avant que le piétinement attendu arrive.

Exactement quinze minutes plus tard, à sept heures et demie, ça se produisit... et Jamie fonça dans les escaliers si vite qu'il glissa pratiquement dessus alors que sa mère suivait à un rythme plus calme derrière lui.

''C'est Noël! C'est Noël!''

Jack et Craig rirent tous deux, le dernier parlant.

''C'est vrai, et ça signifie que tu peux ouvrir tes cadeaux. Et je pense que le gros par là n'était pas ici la nuit dernière.''

Il désigna le cadeau laissé par North, ce qui fit crier Jamie quand il le vit et il plongea rapidement pour l'attraper. Mais quand il le fit, il vit la boîte plus petite qui avait été cachée à la vue de Craig.

Jamie la ramassa, tourna l'étiquette dessus, puis la tendit à Jack.

''C'est pour toi, du Père Noël.''

''Eh?'' Jack regarda, accepta la boîte, et examina l'étiquette. Il reconnut l'écriture compliquée que North aimait utiliser pour ses étiquettes à cadeaux, et remarque aussi le petit visage souriant et clignant qui avait été gribouillé sous son nom 'Jack' avec le commentaire 'belle tenue'. Jack porta alors une main à son visage et soupira. ''Super, il a fait une livraison personnelle ici la nuit dernière... Ce qui signifie qu'il m'a vu endormi sur le canapé.''

Craig toussa pour cacher son amusement à cela, même si Laura ne put résister à un petit rire, et Jamie regardait, semblant plutôt confus.

''Tu ne l'ouvres pas?''

Jack regarda le cadeau, puis Jamie, et sourit.

''Bien sûr que si, mais seulement après que tu aies ouvert les tiens d'abord.''

''D'accord!''

Jamie se tourna et commença à arracher le papier d'emballage sur son cadeau de la part de North, découvrant rapidement un gros robot qui s'allumait quand un bouton était pressé. Jack ouvrit ensuite son cadeau, trouvant à l'intérieur un globe à neige normal contenant une sculpture de l'Atelier sur sa montagne.

Jack leva un de ses sourcils quand il le vit.

''Hmm, ce n'était pas une de ses boîtes-cadeaux 'spéciales', alors ça doit signifier qu'il me l'a laissé parce qu'il en avait envie. Pas parce que j'étais sur la Liste des Gentils.''

Un coussin lui fut jeté avant que Laura le gronde doucement.

''Est-ce un problème pourquoi il l'a laissé? Un cadeau est un cadeau.''

''C'est vrai.''

Jamie s'agenouilla et plongea de nouveau sous le sapin, émergeant quelques instants plus tard avec un autre cadeau qu'il fourra cette fois dans les mains de Jack.

''Ouvre, ouvre!''

Jack cligna.

''Un autre?''

Laura et Craig rirent avant qu'elle parle de nouveau.

''Jamie l'a choisi, quand j'essayais de te trouver un nouveau pull. Il semble penser que ta sélection actuelle de vêtements est 'ennuyeuse'.''

Jack grogna presque.

''Plus de vêtements?'' Il rigola. ''Ah eh bien, je pense que si Jamie l'a choisi, ça va être intéressant.''

Il déchira le papier pour révéler une boule de tissu bleu clair pliée. Une boule qui, une fois dépliée, révéla que c'était un sweat, qui faisait partie d'une des dernières modes parmi les jeunes 'branchés'.

Jamie le regarda tandis qu'il l'examinait, anxieux.

''Tu l'aimes?''

Jack lui sourit.

''Je l'adore, et je promets que je le porterai à la fête cet après-midi.''

''Yay!''

Le cri de Jamie était plein d'enthousiasme alors qu'il retournait au sapin et commençait à traîner encore plus de cadeaux pour lui-même, et un pour chacun de ses parents. Quinze minutes supplémentaires passèrent, et à ce moment-là la tapis du salon était une mer de papier cadeau déchiré, et Jamie était assis joyeusement au milieu en jouant avec certains de ses nouveaux jouets.

Jack et Laura se retirèrent à la cuisine pour préparer le repas de Noël, mais lorsqu'il fut bien en cours il descendit à la cave pour glisser à travers un Miroir de Glace sans être remarqué par Jamie.

Le garçon demanda où était son oncle durant le repas de la mi-journée, et il lui fut dit que Jack était partit préparer la fête. L'enfant de six ans ne pensa pas à demander comment Jack était partit faire ça, étant donné que la seule voiture à l'extérieur appartenait à son père, mais ce fut dans la voiture que Craig et Laura l'attachèrent à quatorze heures.

Jamie regarda le paysage par la fenêtre alors que la voiture entrait dans un camping actuellement inoccupé et reculé près des limites de la vallée. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il commença à avoir l'air confus, quand Craig se gara dans un épais bosquet chargé de neige plutôt que sur le parking. Et sa confusion ne fit que s'approfondir quand ses parents le menèrent sur l'une des pistes de la forêt vers une clairière distincte un peu dans les bois.

''Où on va?''

Laura regarda le petit garçon dans ses bras, arborant une expression d'anticipation.

''Nous allons à la maison de ton oncle, mais nous devions y aller d'une façon spéciale.'' Elle montra devant, vers un grand Miroir de Glace suspendu dans l'air juste au-dessus de la couche de neige sur le sol de la clairière. ''Nous devons passer à travers ça.''

Jamie sembla incertain alors qu'ils approchaient le miroir, et encore plus après qu'ils l'eurent traversé et se trouvèrent dans le passage d'entrée du Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Un tunnel de glace n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait l'enfant de six ans, et il commença à s'agripper à sa mère comme ils approchaient de la caverne...

Mais quand ils l'atteignirent, les yeux de Jamie s'agrandirent en admiration à la vue des piliers de glace couverts de sable doré en guise de décorations, un sapin de Noël géant fait de glace et décoré de la même façon, et la légère chute de neige qui flottait dans l'air.

Laura le posa au sol, le faisant gentiment avancer en encouragement, et alors elle montra là où Jack se tenait devant ses Lieutenants rassemblés, les Lutins d'Hivers, et Sandy. L'Esprit de l'Hiver était à présent pieds nus avec son bâton en main, portant le sweat bleu, et sa perruque brune toujours en place.

Il sourit à Jamie.

''Salut, gamin, et bienvenue à ma 'maison'.'' Il tendit la main et retira la perruque, révélant ses cheveux blancs. ''Tu voulais passer l'après-midi à jouer avec Jack Frost, alors je pense que je vais exaucer ton souhait.''

Jamie fut bouche bée en stupéfaction, rendu sans-voix pendant un long moment, avant de faire un grand sourire.

''Tu es Jack Frost!''

''Ouaip, je l'étais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié.''

''Mon Oncle est Jack Frost!''

Jack rit, plaçant son bâton dans son dos pour qu'il puisse se pencher et soulever Jamie.

''C'est vrai!''

Jamie cria avant de hurler de joie comme Jack fonçait dans les airs, et il le ramena ensuite là où Laura et Craig se tenaient en faisant de grands sourires. Jamie regarda vers eux, puis vers Jack, avant de revenir à sa mère.

''Tu as dit que les adultes ne peuvent pas le voir!''

L'Esprit de l'Hiver haussa les épaules.

''Eh bien, la plupart d'entre eux ne peut pas. Seule ta famille le peut, notre famille, et tu es mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-neveu. Ma petite sœur Emily est ton ancêtre, ce qui signifie que toi et moi sommes vraiment reliés.''

Les yeux de Jamie s'agrandirent.

''Est-ce que ça veut dire que je serais aussi capable de voler et geler des choses?''

Jack explosa de rire.

''Désolé, gamin, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Emily était ma sœur à l'époque avant que je devienne Jack Frost. Mais ça signifie que tu auras des visites en plus et secrètes de ma part. Tu ne peux le dire à personne, d'accord? Si les gens découvrent que je suis relié à toi, je ne pourrais plus venir te voir. C'est notre secret, d'accord? Moi, toi, ta maman et ton papa, et ton grand-père Andrew et ta grand-mère Marie.''

Jamie hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, vibrant encore pratiquement d'excitation.

''Je peux le garder secret! Je peux! Notre secret spécial!''

Une voix féminine s'éleva, tenant un soupçon de rire.

''Aussi magnifique que soit ce moment, vas-tu nous laisser là et ne pas nous présenter?''

Jack se tourna pour faire face à Marzanna et aux autres, qui affichaient tous de grands sourires à la scène devant eux. Et alors Dig bondit, courant en cercles autour de Jack et Jamie jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit posé au sol.

''Tu veux jouer à chat?! Tu veux jouer? Les lutins peuvent jouer aussi!''

Dig fila, et Jamie partit après lui, suivit de près par une horde de Lutins d'Hiver rigolant.

''Bien sûr!''

Craig et Laura vinrent rejoindre Jack et les autres, tous regardant comme Jamie courrait après Dig puis était pourchassé en retour lorsqu'il l'eut touché.

Elle sourit, souriante.

''Je pense que, actuellement, il est probablement le garçon le plus heureux du monde.''

Craig hocha la tête, son bras autour de ses épaules.

''Eh bien, combien d'autres enfants peuvent dire que leur cadeau de Noël de la part de leur oncle a été de découvrir qu'il n'est personne d'autre que Jack Frost?''

Jack, tranquillement appuyé contre le côté de Zuě Hu, rigola.

''Il serait le premier.'' Il rit encore, un peu plus fort. ''Et je pense qu'il faudra quelques jours pour que l'excitation le quitte. Vous voulez que je le garde? Je pourrais l'emmener à Santoff Claussen, et le laisser courir avec des gamins qui s'en moqueront de savoir qu'il est relié à moi. Je pense qu'Ombric et Katherine adoreraient qu'il vienne en visite.''

Alors que Jamie les passait en courant, rigolant et criant de toutes ses forces, Craig regarda Jack.

''Ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Nous pouvons dire en toute honnêteté que notre fils passe du temps avec son oncle, et ça nous permettra d'avoir un peu de repos de dernière minute avant que sa sœur naisse.''

Jack leur fit face, les sourcils levés.

''Et vous avez déjà choisi un nom?''

Laura le tapa malicieusement sur le nez.

''Attends et vois. Ce n'est pas marrant si nous te le disons à l'avance.''

Jack inclina la tête pour accepter la remarque, avant de sauter pour rejoindre le jeu de chat. Et si Jamie fut complètement épuisé avant la fin de la journée, il ne fut pas le seul. Parce que encore une fois Jack et Jamie s'endormirent côte à côte, lovés contre la chaleur de la fourrure de Zuě Hu.


	52. Un Choix pour Inspirer

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Juste pour vous prévenir, on approche des chapitres se portant sur le film, ça commencera au chapitre suivant, le 53, et finira au chapitre 62. Il y aura en plus deux autres chapitres qui concluent l'arc portant sur le film. Je dois avouer que cet arc est l'un de mes préférés de la fic, et je pense que vous le trouverez intéressant.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Un Choix pour Inspirer

Jamie s'affairait dans sa chambre avec excitation, jetant des vêtements chauds et quelques pyjamas dans un sac à dos. Jack le regarda depuis la porte, amusé par l'enthousiasme émanant du garçon, avant de discrètement reculer et descendre là où Craig faisait les cent pas.

L'homme était tendu et indéniablement inquiet à propos de quelque chose, et Jack murmura doucement.

''Elle ira bien?''

Craig se passa une main dans les cheveux.

''Les docteurs qu'elle ira bien, mais les chances de complications sont élevées. Elle ne doit pas accoucher avant deux semaines, mais ils pourraient devoir la déclencher plus tôt. Si c'est le cas, Laura devra avoir une césarienne. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle fasse un accouchement à la maison comme pour Jamie.''

Laura avait commencé à souffrir d'évanouissements soudains et répétés en plus de sévères migraines. Les examens à l'hôpital avaient révélé qu'elle souffrait de pré-éclampsie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était à présent gardé en observation stricte. Ça s'avérait être un temps stressant pour la famille.

Jack plaça une main sur le bras de Craig.

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Vous deux pourrez me montrer votre fille quand elle et Laura seront prêtes à rentrer de l'hôpital.''

Craig soupira puis réussit à faire un sourire désabusé quand un bruit à l'étage révéla que Jamie avait trébuché dans son empressement à faire son sac.

''Encore merci d'avoir accepté de veiller sur lui. Mes parents ou ceux de Laura auraient été ravis de le faire, mais ça aurait été dur de lui cacher que sa mère est malade.''

Jack acquiesça en accord.

''Ouais. Même avec les docteurs disant qu'elle ira bien, ça pourrait être effrayant pour Jamie s'il remarquait combien tous les adultes sont tendus. Santoff Claussen est la distraction parfaite.''

Craig se tourna, se rappelant de quelque chose, et saisit une petite pile de livres de sur la table basse.

''En parlant de distractions, il doit toujours faire son travail scolaire. L'école s'est montré compréhensive concernant notre souhait de confier Jamie à des 'parents' jusqu'à ce que Laura puisse rentrer, mais c'était à la condition qu'il suive ses leçons. Il doit finir au moins deux de ces cahiers d'exercices, et lire les quatre premiers chapitres du livre d'histoires. S'il les finit tous les trois, ainsi que le livre, l'école sera ravie.''

Jack accepta la pile qui lui était donnée et sourit.

''Je pense que Mr Qwerty sera heureux de faire cours à Jamie, et de s'assurer qu'il fasse tous ses devoirs. Connaissant le rat de bibliothèque, il ajoutera quelques leçons en plus sur les sujets également. Jamie sera probablement en avance sur sa classe quand il reviendra.''

Craig sourit également.

''Assure-toi de lui convier mes remerciements ainsi qu'à Ombric.''

''Je le ferais.''

Il y eut du bruit quand Jamie courut dans les escaliers, l'enfant de six ans emmitouflé dans son manteau le plus chaud et portant des bottes tout en bondissant en excitation.

''Je suis prêt, Oncle Jack!''

Jack le prit par la main et hocha la tête pour Craig.

''Toi ou ton père, laissez un message à l'endroit habituel dès que Laura sera sur le point de rentrer à la maison avec le bébé. Je ramènerais Jamie à ce moment-là.''

Jack créa un grand Miroir de Glace, Jamie faisant un signe de la main à son père avant que l'Esprit de l'Hiver le tire dans l'air glacial de la Sibérie en pleine nuit. C'était la mi-mars, avec le printemps commençant à se faire connaître autour de Burgess, mais à Santoff Claussen l'hiver était toujours bien en place.

Jamie bavardait alors que Jack le menait le long du court chemin vers la limite du village, après s'être assuré que le garçon dise bonjour à Ours en passant. Ceci était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient arrivés dans les bois et pas immédiatement dans le village lui-même ce n'est que quand ils eurent tous deux passés la barrières d'épines que Jack lâcha le garçon et lui permit de courir en avant. Après les deux jours passés ici juste après Noël, Jamie savait exactement où aller.

Il fonça vers les marches de Big Root et frappa à la porte, attendant presque impatiemment jusqu'à ce que le sorcier portant une robe de chambre l'ouvre.

''Bonjour, Mr Ombric!''

Ombric regarda l'enfant, qui était vêtu de façon plutôt différente du reste des enfants qu'il connaissait, et sourit après avoir vu Jack arriver vers eux.

''Eh bien bonjour, Maître James. Je vois que Jack t'a amené pour une autre visite.''

Jamie acquiesça.

''Maman est à l'hôpital parce que ma petite sœur va bientôt naître, alors papa a demandé à Oncle Jack de me garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison.'' Il bouda un peu. ''Je voulais aller au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, mais Oncle Jack a dit que c'est trop froid pour que j'y reste. Mais il fait froid ici aussi!''

Ombric rigola, faisant entrer l'enfant à l'intérieur alors que Jack atteignait la porte et entrait aussi.

''Ah, mais ici à Santoff Claussen, nous avons des maisons chaudes dans lesquelles dormir la nuit, et où entrer quand nous avons trop froid durant la journée. Il n'y a pas d'endroit comme ça dans le sanctuaire de Jack. C'est un bel endroit à visiter, mais il n'est pas fait pour que des petits garçons y vivent pendant plusieurs jours.''

Jamie fronça un peu les sourcils, frottant un pied sur le sol, puis soupira.

''Je pense que oui.''

Jack tendit une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon puis montra au sorcier les livres qu'il portait.

''L'école de Jamie le laisse avoir des vacances pendant que Laura est à l'hôpital mais il doit quand même faire ses devoirs. Ils lui ont envoyé du travail à finir pendant qu'il est ici. Deux cahiers d'exercices, et quatre chapitres de l'histoire, mais ils seront contents s'il finit tout. Il devrait être en cours en ce moment, sauf que je sais que nous t'aurions réveillé à près de deux heures du maton. Il n'y avait pas trop d'option. Craig devait aller à l'hôpital tôt, et si nous étions passés par le sanctuaire, j'aurais eu du mal à éloigner Jamie de Dig.''

Ombric fit asseoir Jamie à la table dans le salon de Big Root et soulagea Jack du premier cahier d'exercices.

''Tout va bien. Maître James peut faire un peu de ses devoirs sous ma supervision, et pourra ensuite faire une sieste avant que le matin arrive. Il pourra alors rejoindre le reste des enfants du village pour leurs leçons au matin, et passer l'après-midi à jouer. Mr Qwerty peut lui faire cours après cela.''

Jack laissa Jamie avec Ombric et ressortir, se disant qu'il pourrait aussi bien faire un peu de maintenance climatique pendant qu'il était dans le coin. Mais c'était aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, et se demandait intérieurement si oui ou non il allait avoir des problèmes à cause de cela. Il n'y avait aucune règle qui disait qu'il ne pouvait amener Jamie voir Ombric, juste comme il n'y avait aucune règle qui disait qu'il ne pouvait interagir comme il voulait avec les descendants de sa sœur. Mais la possibilité qu'il commençait vraiment à pousser sa chance lui venait quand même à l'esprit.

L'inquiétude resta avec lui pour le reste de la nuit, et s'attarda encore quand il revint au village. Jamie dormait dans le lit qu'Ombric avait conjuré des murs de Big Root, mais le sorcier était éveillé. Il semblait qu'il avait choisi de ne pas retourner au lit et avait à la place attendu que Jack revienne.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver sourit ironiquement alors qu'il entrait dans la maison et regardait au cahier d'exercices sur la table.

''Alors, combien en a-t-il fait?''

''La plupart, et il l'aurait fini si je ne l'avais pas envoyé au lit.'' Ombric semblait content. ''Il est un jeune garçon très brillant, même face à cette méthode d'enseignement plutôt fastidieuse. Mais pourtant la méthode fonctionne clairement, même si ce n'est pas la façon dont je ferais les choses.'' Il tendit la main alors que Jack s'asseyait à la table, plaçant une main sur son bras. ''Je remarque également que tu es troublé. Est-ce à propos de la mère de Jamie?''

Jack grimaça.

''Laura a une pré-éclampsie. Ce n'est pas trop sérieux, mais la famille ne veut pas que Jamie ait peur qu'elle soit à l'hôpital. Il pense juste que c'est normal pour elle d'y être maintenant. Ajoute à cela qu'il était bien trop heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait passer du temps avec moi pour penser à poser des questions.'' Il inclina la tête, sombre. ''Je ne peux le laisser avoir peur, de rien.''

Il y eut une longue pause, le sorcier observant Jack en spéculation, avant qu'Ombric tire pensivement sur sa barbe.

''Il n'y aurait qu'une seule raison pour qu'un immortel déclare ne pas vouloir qu'un enfant ait peur, et ce serait qu'il s'inquiète que Pitch Black le cible.'' Il haussa les sourcils un peu. ''Mais la seule véritable fois dans les récentes années où quiconque s'attendait à ce que Pitch fasse son retour était durant les Guerres Mondiales. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui, l'inquiétude fut oubliée, et pas par tout le monde il semblerait.''

Jack soupira, évasif.

''J'ai mes raisons.''

Ombric tira de nouveau sur sa barbe.

''Tu crois que Pitch va revenir, et certainement très bientôt. Tu t'y prépares. Pourquoi? Quelle importance cela pourrait-il avoir pour toi, l'Esprit de l'Hiver? Est-ce simplement parce que ce garçon est un membre de ta famille?''

Jack détourna le regard, refusant de rencontrer le regard du sorcier.

''Je ne peux le dire. Je...'' Il regarda Ombric, cet homme mortel pourtant immortel qui avait fait face à Pitch au combat plusieurs fois. Ombric n'était pas un Gardien de l'Enfance, mais il était un gardien en chaque autre sens du mot. Cette pensée fit soupirer Jack. ''Donne-moi quelques minutes, et je verrais si je peux obtenir la permission.''

Il se leva et sortit, Ombric regardant depuis la porte alors que Jack tournait la tête pour regarder la Lune. Ceci en soi-même était surprenant, parce que l'implication immédiate était que l'Esprit de l'Hiver était impliqué dans quelque forme d'accord avec Tsar Lunar.

Ombric pouvait voir les lèvres de Jack bouger, mais il était trop loin pour entendre ce qui n'était très certainement que murmuré. Mais il savait que Tsar Lunar l'entendrait, il le faisait toujours. L'Homme de la Lune écoutait toujours les voix des immortels qui s'adressaient à lui. Ils avaient juste à lui parler en se tenant dans le clair de Lune pour qu'il ait connaissance de leurs mots, et s'il le choisissait, leur donne sa réponse.

Jack resta immobile une fois que sa question fut posée, attendant une réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'un unique rayon de Lune descende du ciel et s'enroule autour de ses épaules. Il l'écouta intensément, hochant la tête quelques fois, avant qu'il ne reparte et il revint vers Big Root.

Ombric le fit monter à la bibliothèque, bien hors de portée d'ouïe de Jamie. Mr Qwerty aurait possiblement pu écouter, mais il était profondément plus haut dans la chambre de Katherine. Elle écrivait de nouvelles histoires sur ses pages depuis les derniers jours, il restait donc près d'elle.

Dès que Jack fut assis dans la bibliothèque, et Ombric positionné face à lui, le sorcier parla doucement.

''Je devine que la réponse à ta question était oui?''

Jack prit une profonde inspiration, grimaçant en peu tout en acquiesçant.

''En effet, mais avec des règles strictes. Tu dois jurer de ne jamais répéter à personne ce que je suis sur le point de te dire.''

Ombric plaça une main sur son cœur, solennel et sérieux.

''Et je le ferais avec joie. L'Homme de la Lune détient mon plus grand respect, et je n'ai aucuns scrupules à garder secret ce qu'il souhaite maintenir secret.''

Il y eut une autre pause alors que Jack prenait une nouvelle inspiration profonde, puis il regarda Ombric droit dans les yeux.

''Je suis un Gardien, le Gardien de la Joie, et je l'ai été depuis très longtemps.''

Ombric fut, pour le moins, le plus surpris qu'il ne l'avait probablement jamais été de toute sa vie, et le sorcier pointa Jack du doigt en stupéfaction.

''Tu es?''

Jack acquiesça.

''Un Gardien, oui. Ayant juré de défendre les enfants jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Leurs espoirs, leurs souhaits, leurs rêves, et tout ça.''

''Et c'est combien 'très longtemps'?''

''Cent quatre-vingt-cinq ans. L'Homme de la Lune n'a jamais prévu de me garder secret si longtemps.'' Jack mit sa tête dans ses mains en disant cette dernière partie, montrant ouvertement sa frustration. ''Nightlight a vu des signes de Pitch, et si l'estimation de Tsar Lunar est correcte, Pitch attaquera quelque part durant les quatre prochaines années. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis tellement d'efforts à m'assurer que Jamie ait les plus fortes foi et croyance possible.''

La surprise d'Ombric se mua en visage d'inquiétude.

''Les autres Gardiens savent-ils cela?''

Jack grimaça.

''Sandy le sait; il est celui qui m'a fait promettre. Tsar Lunar et Nightlight partageaient tous deux l'opinion selon laquelle North et les autres allaient 's'agiter' s'ils savaient que Pitch se préparait à attaquer. Ils ont été si détendus à son propos, présument qu'il était partit pour de bon, que s'ils savaient alors ils s'épuiseraient en stressant. Comme ça il y a deux Gardiens qui se préparent, pendant que les trois autres se concentrent sur leur travail.''

Ombric s'appuya dans sa chaise, réfléchissant à la révélation. Qu'un tel secret ait été gardé était choquant, mais en même temps c'était compréhensible. Tsar Lunar était un tacticien très rusé.

''Et donc tu as été un Gardien, forcé à rester secret et à ne pas travailler en tant que tel. Tu n'as eu que Burgess en réconfort durant ces longues années, et pourtant tu restes ferme et prêt à agir.'' Le sorcier hocha la tête. ''Mon opinion te concernant était déjà haute, mais maintenant elle a certainement augmenté. Et je crois que je peux aider à amoindrir au moins certaines de tes inquiétudes.''

Jack fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

''De quelle façon?''

Ombric sourit.

''Le jeune James, et sa future sœur. Je serais heureux qu'ils viennent à mon village durant les vacances scolaires, et je leur enseignerai les mêmes créativité, croyance et imagination que j'enseigne aux enfants qui vivent ici.'' Il leva un doigt. ''Les enfants de Santoff Claussen ont joué une partie significative pour parer Pitch durant les combats auxquels j'ai participé contre lui. Une enfant en particulier est devenue très importante, et a été la clé pour causer sa chute. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu les histoires.''

Jack était immobile, clignant, ses pensées se reportant vers la femme dont la chambre était au-dessus et dont l'oie géante était endormie dans un nid dans les branches les plus élevées de Big Root.

''Tu dis que Jamie pourrait être la 'Katherine' de cette génération?''

Le sorcier acquiesça.

''Je ne vois aucune raison pour que la possibilité ne soit pas là. Katherine a formé un lien d'amitié très fort avec North, avant les premiers combats que nous avons mené contre Pitch, et ceci l'a conduite à faire des choses extraordinaires. Sa croyance et sa foi nous ont sauvé à quelques occasions.'' Il désigna Jack. ''Je vois un lien similaire entre toi et Jamie, et je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Ce lien pourrait bien être ta plus grande force dans le combat à venir, et je peux aider à le renforcer.''

~(-)~

Quand Jack ramena Jamie à la maison une semaine et demi plus tard, ce fut avec trois cahiers d'exercices terminés, et livre d'histoire pleinement lu, et un garçon de six ans qui avait passé beaucoup de temps à être encouragé à construire des inventions aux côtés des enfants du village. Jamie bavardait sur Ombric, sur le fait de s'être vu demandé s'il voulait rester au village durant les vacances scolaires, sur les choses qu'il avait vu ou aidé à construire, avant même d'avoir passé la porte de la maison. Et Craig semblait honnêtement surpris jusqu'à ce que son esprit réussisse à rattraper et comprendre ce dont son fils parlait.

En ce qui concernait Jack, quelque chose chez lui semblait plus détendu et confiant. Comme si un poids avait été levé de sur ses épaules. Mais avant que Craig puisse le questionner à ce sujet, Jack sourit.

''Alors, où est la petite sœur de Jamie? Tu vas nous présenter, ou je dois aller les chercher, elle et Laura, moi-même?''

Le bavardage de Jamie prit fin en sursaut quand il entendit ça, et il se mit à bondir en excitation.

''C'est vrai, je suis un grand-frère maintenant!'' Il tira sur la chemise de son père. ''Papa, où est ma petite-sœur ?''

Craig se rétablit de sa surprise et commença à sourire alors qu'il désignait les escaliers.

''Monte, mais en silence, d'accord?''

Jamie acquiesça avec empressement, envoyant ses bottes voler et se débarrassant de son manteau avant de courir dans les escaliers tout en étant aussi silencieux que possible. Craig et Jack suivirent, entrant dans la chambre principale où Laura se reposait assise dans le lit. Elle tenait le tout nouveau membre de la famille dans les bras.

''Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé au village, c'est magnifique.'' Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. ''Voici ta petite-sœur, Sophie.''

Jamie tendit une main pour toucher sa petite-sœur avec le plus grand soin.

''Sophie.'' Il sourit. ''Je vais être le meilleur grand-frère de tous les temps, Sophie. Je promets. Et je te montrerai Santoff Claussen quand tu seras plus grande, aussi.''

Jack regarda depuis la porte, attendant son tour pour être présentée à la nouvelle arrivée, et soupira. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un Gardien, il se sentait vraiment pleinement prêt à faire face à Pitch. Mais bien que ce soit une bonne chose, ça servait aussi à lui rappeler combien de temps il avait déjà attendu, et qu'il devrait continuer à attendre.

Combien de temps faudrait-il encore, avant qu'il puisse enfin être un vrai Gardien? Combien de fois encore allait-il regarder la Lune, avant qu'il soit enfin appelé hors du secret?


	53. Les 5 Légendes, partie 01

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonjour. Voici, comme promis, le premier chapitre de l'arc portant sur le film. Il est assez fidèle à l'histoire que nous connaissons en-dehors des différences obligatoires pour coller au reste de la fic. Et ces différences rendent cet arc encore meilleur.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les 5 Légendes ~Partie 01~

La neige s'attardait encore sur le sol dans le village et un peu plus recouvrait les branches de Big Root au-dessus. Une dernière chute de neige pour le coin, à la fin de l'Hiver du Nord, car cette région de la Sibérie attendait un printemps précoce, même si d'autres parties du nord allaient être moins chanceuses.

Bien sûr, Jack considérait ces autres endroits comme étant plutôt malchanceux, parce qu'un hiver plus long signifiait plus de boules de de neige et de moments marrants pour les enfants... même si leurs parents étaient bien moins ravis.

Mais ici pour l'instant, l'heure était tardive et les enfants de Santoff Claussen étaient au lit. Seul Ombric était encore éveillé, et se tenait sur le pas de la porte de sa maison alors que Jack glissait dans l'air.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver le regarda, souriant.

''J'amènerai Jamie et Sophie pour une visite après que la chasse aux œufs de Burgess soit finie. Ils voudront encore te montrer les œufs, ou au moins Sophie voudra vraiment montrer les œufs.'' Il rit. ''Jamie préfère haut la main l'hiver plus que sa sœur, mais Sophie fait définitivement honneur à son anniversaire proche du printemps. En ce moment, elle est complètement obsédée par le Lapin de Pâques.''

Ombric rigola, resserrant un peu plus sa robe de chambre autour de lui pour se protéger du frisson nocturne.

''Je m'efforcerai à faire en sorte qu'Aster visite le village lorsque son travail du Dimanche de Pâques sera fini. Je ne peux faire aucune promesse, mais j'essaierai. Cela fait de nombreuses années à présent depuis qu'aucun Gardien en-dehors de Sandy et-'' Il fit une pause lourde de sens. ''Cela fait un moment qu'aucun des autres n'ait venu rendre visite. Ils semblent tous tellement absorbés par leur travail ces jours-ci, que lorsqu'ils se rappellent l'invitation elle est déjà passée. Ainsi ils se justifient simplement en disant qu'ils sont trop occupés, et ne viennent pas.''

Jack soupira à cela et haussa les épaules.

''Alors je pense que je ne dirais pas à Sophie qu'elle pourrait le voir. C'est mieux de ne pas la faire espérer, et à la place souhaiter que tu pourras la surprendre. Je les amènerai elle et Jamie vers le milieu de matinée de ta zone horaire.''

''J'attends de te revoir dans ce cas.''

Jack s'envola, secouant la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Saint-Pétersbourg, qui devait recevoir une vague de froid soudaine cette nuit que le climat ne semblait pas vouloir faire tout seul. Un de ces jours, lorsqu'il serait ouvertement un Gardien, il s'assurerait que les autres sortent et voient les enfants plus souvent. Ou au moins, leur ferait rendre visite à Santoff Claussen. Ils avaient presque complètement abandonné Ombric et Katherine depuis plus de deux siècles, sans même réaliser combien de temps ça faisait.

Jack soupira et continua son vol, passant la limite de la nuit et dans la région actuellement éclairée par le crépuscule. La même zone-horaire où, loin au nord, le travail prenait fin pour la journée dans toutes les pièces sauf une. Là dans le vaste atelier et village qui étaient la maison de Nicholas St North, ses elfes, et les yétis qui l'aidaient...

La fière symphonie russe qui sortait du vieux gramophone dans le coin émergeait comme étouffée et brisée, mais ce n'était pas un souci pour l'homme qui l'écoutait. Car il fredonnait à ses côtés, plutôt jovialement, accentuant chaque grand mouvement des cordes avec une note plus forte. Travaillant au même rythme alors qu'il coupait un morceau d'un gros bloc de glace, utilisant une tronçonneuse soit dit en passant, avant de passer ensuite à un marteau et un burin si délicat qu'ils étaient éclipsés par ses grandes mains.

''J'attends toujours mes biscuits.''

C'était une minuscule pause dans son fredonnement, mais ses mots eurent un effet immédiat sur le trio d'elfes près de la porte. Les petits êtres, dans leur tenue qui servait à la fois d'habit et de chapeau, se figèrent en pleine action de manger ou lécher les biscuits en question.

Ils bougèrent avec précipitation, empilant les biscuits sur l'assiette à proximité, et la portèrent au grand bureau où North travaillait. Ils arrivèrent avec juste au moment où il lâchait un train à vapeur fait de glace, sur les rails en boucle du même matériau, et l'homme ria joyeusement alors qu'il prenait vie et commençait à souffler sur les rails.

Un des elfes regarda le train avec intrigue, avant de remarquer que son compatriote mâchait encore quelque chose. Il désigna alors nettement l'assiette dans un ordre silencieux, enjoignant son collègue à recracher à contrecœur une bouchée de biscuit mou le long de sa langue et dans l'assiette.

North ne le remarqua pas, ou alors il y était si habitué qu'il s'en moquait, quand il vit l'assiette et s'exclama joyeusement.

''Ah, enfin!''

Il chantonna en plaisir à cause de la collation sucrée, son attention revenant à son petit train de glace, pendant que dans le fond la musique s'élevait en crescendo. La voix de North s'éleva en chanson triomphante une fois de plus lorsque le train atteignit le bout des rails, ses côtés se dépliant, et de petits propulseurs s'enclenchèrent pour l'envoyer voler dans la pièce. Droit vers la porte, où la magie de North le ferait faire demi-tour et s'envoler de nouveau... sauf qu'il n'en eut pas la chance.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, fauchant le train en plein air et l'envoyant se briser au sol en morceaux. Le yéti derrière la porte grimaça alors que North criait en déception presque comique, avant que le russe lève ses mains à son visage en frustration.

''Combien de fois j'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer?''

Le yéti grimaça de nouveau, pourtant sa conduite devint sérieuse alors qu'il faisait des gestes urgents.

"Warga blarghgha!"

North abaissa ses mains, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il interprétait les syllabes apparemment désordonnées qui composaient le langage yéti.

''Quoi? Le Globe?'' Il se mit debout, se hâtant vers un des ascenseurs de bois qui se trouvaient aux étages, et monta jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Là, rassemblée autour des commandes du globe, se trouvait une véritable mer d'elfes anxieux. Assez pour qu'il ait des problèmes pour avancer. ''Du balais chapeaux pointus. Toujours vous traînez sous botte?''

Il arriva devant le Globe de la Croyance, deux des employés yétis s'écartant pour lui permettre d'y accéder, alors même qu'ils regardaient les lumières qui clignotaient de façon erratique sur l'ensemble. Des étendues complètes s'éteignaient pendant un moment avant de se rallumer.

North fronça les sourcils.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?'' Plus de lumières clignotèrent, en plus grand nombre, comme si quelque chose essayait de les étouffer contre leur volonté, et il regarda l'un des yétis.''Vous avez contrôlé l'axe? La rotation est normale?''

Le yéti haussa les épaules, ignorant ce qui causait le problème.

"Wardle bawddrel."

Son explication fut interrompue par un hennissement qui résonna fortement dans tout le complexe. Le vent sortit alors de nulle part, tourbillonnant dans la pièce tandis que du sable noir commençait à suinter en tentacules depuis le sommet et le fond du globe, où il se rassembla au milieu et enroula complètement la sphère dans les ténèbres.

Les yeux de North s'agrandirent à cette vue, les elfes derrière lui se dispersant et courant à l'abri. Le sable explosa ensuite vers l'extérieur, semblant disparaître pendant que les elfes tremblaient... Une vague de sable plongea alors sur le sol derrière North, où elle le fit tressaillir en surprise ainsi que les deux yétis, et elle s'éleva ensuite dans l'air au-dessus et derrière le globe sous la forme d'une ombre démoniaque. Une dont le rire malicieux familier remplit l'air.

Elle disparut tandis que North fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux s'étrécissant en suspicion.

''Ce n'est pas?'' Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant, et aboya alors le nom d'un des elfes tout près. ''Dingle!'' Quatre elfes avancèrent avec diverses positions d'empressement, un saluant même alors que le véritable Dingle se désignait en clignant des yeux en confusion. ''Comme préparatifs. Nous allons avoir de la visite.''

North tendit la main vers une poignée sur le centre de commandes, attrapa et tourna la barre transversale, et appuya dessus pour la connecter au cristal en-dessous. Le globe se mit à briller et envoya dans les cieux le signal pour appeler le reste des Gardiens.

~(-)~

Le Palais des Dents était très actif, le crépuscule étant un peu plus avancé qu'il ne l'était à l'atelier, annonçant que dans environ quatre heures il serait l'heure des collectes dans les zones horaires liées à l'Asie Centrale. Pas que ça ait beaucoup d'incidence sur le bavardage qui émanait de l'individu en charge de ce chaos organisé. C'était aussi bien que les Fées des Dents puissent sentir et trouver toutes les dents toutes seules, parce que les directives de Toothiana ne cessaient de partir dans des tangentes considérables.

''Chicago, secteur six : trente-sept molaires, vingt-deux prémolaires, dix-huit incisives centrales... Moscou, secteur neuf : vingt-deux incisives, dix-huit prémolaires.'' Une de ses fées de surveillance climatique piailla dans son oreille. ''Tiens attention, alerte météo!'' Il y eut une autre pause, et elle accéléra de nouveau. ''Des Moines : 23 Maple, une molaire, allez en vitesse!''

Une des fées à proximité roula les yeux, puisque aucun des lieux qu'elle venait de citer n'était encore sous le couvert de la nuit, pendant qu'une autre affichant un large sourire fonçait vers Tooth et lui montrait la dent qu'elle venait juste de rapporter.

Tooth la vit et hoqueta en ravissement.

''Attendez! Mais, c'est sa première dent!'' Elle tint la dent tout près, souriant alors qu'elle la montrait à quelques-unes des autres fées à proximité. ''Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu une incisive latérale aussi adorable?! Et quel joli coup de brosse!''

Une autre fée l'interrompit, piaillant avec urgence, et la petite désigna le nord vers les lumières qui arrivaient à présent à l'horizon.

Tooth hoqueta de nouveau, cette fois en inquiétude, parce que l'appel était trop tôt pour que ce soit la réunion annuelle. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle passe la dent sur laquelle elle s'extasiait et fonce vers le nord en toute hâte laissant ses fées continuer leur travail sans elle.

Certaines des fées la regardèrent partir avant de se remettre au travail, mais elles n'étaient pas les seules. Car des yeux dorés brillaient depuis les ombres à proximité, accompagnées par un rire très discret, et Pitch regarda vers le cheval de sable noir qui se cachait dans les ombres à ses côtés.

''Fais passer le message aux autres, il est l'heure de frapper. Le palais ne doit pas être touché jusqu'à ce que celles qui sont en train de récupérer les dents soient attrapées.'' Il sourit avec malice. ''Nous ne voudrions pas que les Gardiens réalisent trop tôt ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas?''

~(-)~

Au-dessus de la Chine, des serpentins de sable de rêves remplissaient les cieux dans leur voyage pour trouver les enfants, le Marchand de Sable étant assis sur son nuage habituel tandis qu'il travaillait. Son sourire était content, avec l'imagination de tellement d'enfants formant le sable de rêves en rêves d'œufs colorés et de Pâques. D'autres rêvaient de ce qu'ils préfèrent, ou de grandes aventures, et de nombreuses autres variations. Mais tous les rêves amenaient des sourires aux visages, et gardaient le sourire sur le sien.

Et pourtant quelques moments plus tard son sourire disparut quand il vit le signal ondoyant vers le sud. Sa réaction fut immédiate, son nuage changeant de former pour créer un avion biplace. Sandy mit des lunettes de sable de rêves sur ses yeux avant de tourner sa création pour se rendre en toute hâte vers le Pôle.

Plus d'une heure passa avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, correspondant avec le moment où le signal aurait atteint l'Australie. Assez sûrement, un trou s'ouvrit en-dessous à quelque distance de l'entrée de l'Atelier, et Sandy vit un Pooka plutôt irrité commencer à courir vers ces portes pour sortir ses pieds de la neige et se rendre en un endroit chaud. Les enchantements de North avaient encore forcé le tunnel de Bunny à s'ouvrir à l'extérieur.

Sandy envoya son avion vers l'ouverture dans le dôme au sommet du complexe, arrivant pour entendre North offrir des biscuits et de l'eggnog à Tooth. Bunny arriva à l'étage supérieur à cet instant, semblant plutôt ennuyé.

''North, ça a intérêt à être du lourd.''

Sandy sauta de son avion, le laissant se désintégrer tandis qu'il affichait une série de symboles sur sa tête. Trop vite pour North puisse seulement commencer à comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais l'expression sur le visage du petit homme était suffisante pour rendre clair le fait qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait été interrompu durant son travail.

''Sandy, merci d'être venu.'' Il vit Sandy répéter les symboles, alors que dans le fond Tooth donnait des instructions répétitives pour éviter une migration d'oies aux trois fées avec elle. ''Oui, je sais, je sais. Mais tu te doutes bien que je ne vous aurais pas tous convoqué si ce n'était pas très grave.''

Sandy tendit ses mains dans un geste 'Quoi?' évident, pendant que les fées de Tooth sifflaient pour l'avertir que North passait aux choses sérieuses.

Le russe les regarda tous, sérieux.

''Le Croquemitaine a réapparu... Ici, au Pôle!''

Bunny se figea, un pied toujours tendu vers la cheminée dans une tentative de réchauffer ses pattes gelées, et Tooth réagit avec une surprise similaire alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

''Pitch? Le Croquemitaine? Ici?''

North acquiesça, faisant des gestes de la main tandis qu'il décrivait ce qui était arrivé.

''Oui! Un nuage de sable noir a recouvert le globe.''

Bunny sauta sur un pied pendant quelques pas, son expression devenant encore plus ennuyée alors qu'il tirait un pinceau d'une poche d'un de ses brassards et semblait produire un œuf de nulle part, prêt à peindre.

''Quoi? Comment ça du sable noir? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes''

''Et puis, il y eu une ombre!''

Bunny leva ses pattes, fronçant les sourcils.

''Quoi? Attends, attends, attends. T'as dit que t'avais vu Pitch.''

North haussa les épaules, son expression devenant un peu penaude.

''Ben, c'est à dire que, pas tout à fait...''

Bunny le regarda, l'ennui se transformant en résignation.

'' 'Pas tout à fait'?'' Il regarda vers Sandy. ''Non mais, tu l'entends lui?''

Sandy haussa les épaules, formant un point d'interrogation sur sa tête, son expression désabusée. Il avait été inquiet au début, et l'était toujours un peu, et pourtant cela semblait devenir encore une 'fausse alarme' de North.

Bunny souffla en accord et se remit à peindre son œuf.

''Je te le fais pas dire, Sandy.''

North leur fit face, sincère, refusant de laisser tomber.

''Écoutez, je suis sûr qu'il mijote mauvais coup. Je le sens... dans ma bedaine.''

Le trio de fées d'escorte de Tooth descendit pour observer la taille pas négligeable du russe, alors que pendant ce temps Bunny commençait à perdre son calme.

''Holà, holà, holà. Tu veux dire que tu m'as convoqué ici trois jours avant Pâques parce que t'as mal au bide?'' Il alla jusqu'à North, juste devant son visage tandis que Tooth roulait les yeux à leurs bêtises et commençait à parler à ses fées d'un lot de prémolaires à Buenos Aires. ''T'imagines un peu si je te faisais le même coup trois jours avant Noël?!''

North le regarda simplement, les deux immortels ne s'apercevant de rien comme Sandy soupirait et rejoignait un yéti qui portait un plateau. Le petit homme doré se servit et but deux coupes avant d'en prendre une troisième pour la porter sur le côté, et alors s'arrêta pour attraper et boire une quatrième dose du breuvage avant de le faire.

''Oh, s'il-te-plaît mon lapin. Pâques, c'est pas Noël.''

Le nez de Bunny remua alors que North prenait l'œuf de sa main et s'éloignait, le Pooka riant sarcastiquement, et alors ses oreilles s'aplatirent en arrière en irritation.

''C'est repartit... North, écoute, j'ai autre chose à faire, moi. J'ai encore des millions d'œufs de Pâques à peindre!''

Sandy regarda la scène, avec la manière de celui qui s'assoit avec un paquet de pop-corn devant un film, seulement pour remarquer qu'un elfe qui avait escaladé l'étagère à proximité avait réussi à atteindre la coupe qu'il tenait et léchait bruyamment l'eggnog.

Sandy éloigna sa coupe, l'elfe tombant au sol avec un seul tintement dû à l'impact de sa clochette. Mais son froncement de sourcils à cause de la boisson contaminée par la bave d'elfe fut rapidement remplace par de la surprise quand un rayon de lumière argentée attira son attention.

La lumière de la Lune brillait depuis cette sphère pâle, juste à travers l'ouverture dans le dôme au-dessus.

''Tu peux toujours barbouiller un œuf, ça reste un œuf.''

Sandy tomba sa coupe pratiquement vide et désigna la Lune avec urgence, essayant d'attirer l'attention de la paire se disputant devant lui, sans succès.

''Je manie une denrée périssable, moi, camarade. Toi t'as toute l'année pour te préparer!''

''Pittsburgh, garçon de huit ans : deux molaires. Caramel au beurre salé.''

Les épaules de Sandy s'affaissèrent en frustration, avant de mettre deux doigts à sa bouche dans un sifflement silencieux. Une grande note de musique apparut au-dessus de sa tête pour remplacer le son absent pendant que Bunny récupérait son œuf.

''Pourquoi les lapins toujours montés sur pile électrique?''

Bunny s'agita pour attraper l'œuf après que North l'ait fait sauter en l'air, et il gronda.

''Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi t'as le melon, toi?''

Sandy sauta haut dans l'air, un drapeau de sable s'agitant au-dessus de sa tête pendant que Tooth voletait devant leurs collègues.

''Ontario, secteur neuf : cinq canines, deux molaires, et quatorze incisives. Dans une seule maison?''

North se tourna vers elle.

''Tooth! Tu vois pas qu'on essaye de disputer?''

Elle s'arrêta dans sa dérive. Les plumes de sa tête se gonflèrent pour accentuer sa réponse sarcastique.

''Pardon! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de travailler qu'une nuit par an. Pas vrai, Sandy?'' Puisqu'elle le regardait à présent, Sandy dessina une flèche pointant vers le haut vers la Lune. Pendant un moment, il sembla qu'elle allait se tourner, mais alors elle fut distraite encore une fois par des dents et recommença à parler à ses fées. ''San Diego, secteur deux! Cinq incisives, une prémolaire et une molaire vraiment lâche en attente.''

Ignorant toujours le fait que Sandy tentait d'attirer leur attention, Bunny reprit sa dispute avec North. Cette fois en revenant au sujet de pourquoi ils avaient été appelés ici.

''Pitch a disparu depuis le Moyen Âge. Enfin, on a fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Tu te rappelles?''

Se rappelant de pourquoi il les avait appelé, North pointa un doigt vers le sol en emphase.

''Je suis sûr que c'était lui. La situation est critique.''

Tooth, secouant la tête en exaspération, voleta vers eux alors que Sandy semblait à court de patience. Il flotta alors vers l'endroit où il avait laissé tomber sa coupe, vers là où l'elfe qui s'était rétabli de sa chute léchait à présent avec enthousiasme la coupe vide d'eggnog, et atterrit à ses côtés en tapant son pied en irritation... Ce qui fit s'arrêter l'elfe et le fit le regarder avec incertitude.

''Je suis désolée d'interrompre le 'club Nous travaillons si dur une fois par an' mais pourrions-nous revenir au sujet-''

Sandy attrapa l'elfe par son chapeau, le tira en l'air, et se mit à le secouer rapidement. Le bruit en résultant réduisit au silence les trois autres Gardiens qui le regardèrent.

Il laissa tomber l'elfe, qui atterrit et s'effondra avec des étourdissements, avant de froncer les sourcils profondément puis de dessiner un croissant de Lune sur sa tête. Il montra alors avec insistance la véritable Lune au-dessus.

Ils se tournèrent tous, et North s'exclama une fois qu'il eut vu ce que Sandy désignait.

''Ah! L'Homme de la Lune!'' Il regarda le Gardien des Rêves. ''Sandy, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit plus tôt?'' Sandy lui accorda un regard impassible, reniflant tandis que du sable de rêves sortait de ses oreilles, pendant que le russe faisait de nouveau face au clair de Lune. ''Ça faisait longtemps, vieil ami! C'est quoi, grande nouvelle?''

Les rayons de Lune se concentrèrent sur l'aire au sol près du globe qui avait une image de chacun des Gardiens présents fixée dans la décoration là, et une ombre forma la silhouette d'un ennemi familier. Ce fut une vue suffisante pour que le Pooka plie ses oreilles en arrières et regarde North.

''Mais oui, c'est Pitch.''

North tapota son ventre dans un geste 'je te l'avais dit', et alors il regarda de nouveau vers la Lune.

''Manny... qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?''

Le clair de Lune se focalisa davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il brille sur rien d'autre que le symbole 'G' au centre de la décoration du sol. Ce fut une action qui fit bouger le cercle vers le bas et sur les côtés, permettant à un gros cristal enchâssé dans une météorite de roche de Lune de s'élever hors du sol sur un piédestal.

La lumière se réfléchie à travers la pierre, remplissant la pièce de fragments et de bandes de lumière ondoyante.

Tooth hoqueta doucement en réalisation.

''Hé! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire?''

North acquiesça en admiration, sa remarque causant une surprise chez le Pooka à ses côtés.

''Il va choisir nouveau Gardien.''

''Quoi?! Pourquoi?''

Le regarde de North ne quitta pas la pierre.

''Ça doit être grave! Il pense qu'on a besoin d'aide!''

Bunny les regarda tous, essayant de comprendre les choses en dépit d'une pique d'irritation interne.

''Non mais, depuis quand on a besoin d'aide, franchement?!''

Tooth l'ignora, trop excité par le moment.

''Je me demande qui il va choisir? Un irlandais, le Farfadet?''

Bunny grimaça, son esprit se tournant vers le souvenir de l'immortel le plus récent l'ayant irrité alors qu'il marmonnait.

''Pas la Marmotte, surtout pas la Marmotte.''

La lumière commença à s'intensifier, le visage de North se rapprochant de plus en plus de la pierre en anticipation. Pendant tout ce temps Sandy flotta sur le côté en sachant exactement ce qui arrivait.

Une lumière bleue scintilla depuis le sommet de la pierre et forma l'image d'un jeune homme avec un sweat à capuche, qui portait un bâton ressemblant à un bâton de berger.

North cligna, seulement moyennement surpris, et inclina la tête.

''Jack Frost.''

Les Fées des Dents tout près s'extasièrent, Tooth incluse. Pendant ce temps, Bunny était bouche bée.

''Euh, tout compte fait, je préfère la Marmotte.''

Tooth sursauta, son expression rêveuse cédant la place à un rougissement alors qu'elle revenait au sujet en question, et elle fit de son mieux pour cacher son embarras.

''Euh... L'essentiel c'est qu'il nous aide pour.. protéger les enfants, pas vrai?''

Bunny pointa une patte vers l'image, incrédule.

''Jack Frost! Il est l'Esprit de l'Hiver! Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est geler les canalisations d'eau et perturber mes chasses à l'œuf. C'est un égoïste, un irresponsable, c'est un-''

''Gardien.''

La déclaration de North ne servit qu'à faire protester Bunny encore plus.

''Jack Frost est tout ce qu'on voudra, mais c'est certainement pas un Gardien!''

Sandy flotta derrière lui, où il attrapa et tira l'une des oreilles du Pooka. Cela attira leur attention vers lui et son expression narquoise, avant qu'il se désigne, puis l'image de Jack, et enfin eux. Souriant puis élevant les bras en une acclamation silencieuse, et alors commençant un 'tour de la victoire' autour de l'étage.

North poussa Bunny du coude tandis qu'il regardait Sandy.

''Il a tous les droits de dire 'Je vous l'avais dit'... Il a annoncé ça il y a deux siècles, et avait raison. Il a dit croyait que Jack serait Gardien un jour, et maintenant... Jack a été choisi. Homme de la Lune a fait son choix, et ce n'est pas à nous de protester.''

Bunny fronça les sourcils, ses oreilles pliées en arrière.

''Tu m'as l'air d'être plutôt content par ça.''

North gratta l'arrière de sa tête avec embarras, et Tooth voleta en arborant une expression similaire.

''Hum, eh bien, tu vois... North est d'accord avec Sandy depuis qu'il a visité le Sanctuaire d'Hiver après la conférence de 1901. Il m'en a parlé juste après que tu sois partit d'ici, à Pâques de 1968.''

Bunny fut bouche bée, regardant entre les deux.

''Tu dis que tu es d'accord avec lui aussi?!''

Elle grimaça et haussa les épaules.

''Eh bien, pas complètement, mais j'ai été ouverte à l'idée. Mais ça prouve juste que Sandy savait de quoi il parlait quand nous lui avons tous dit qu'il avait tort. Embarrassant pour nous, non?''

Il y eut une longue pause, une qui ne prit fin que quand Sandy revint et avec ses mimes demanda s'il devait aller trouver et ramener Jack à l'Atelier.

Ceci envoya North en action, et il se mit en mouvement.

''Non, pas encore!'' Il cria de toutes ses forces, vers les elfes et les yétis à proximité. ''Tout le monde, vous savez quoi faire! Faites préparations, et prenez vos places!''

Bunny marcha devant lui, confus.

''North.''

Le russe le poussa avec un doigt.

''J'ai attendu plus de quatre cent ans pour ce jour, pour faire jurer prochain Gardien, et nous ferons à ma façon.'' Il sourit. ''En plus, meilleur endroit pour trouver Jack à cette époque de l'année est Burgess, mais nous ne pouvons pas le prendre pendant la journée. Nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce que les enfants de la ville dorment!''

North s'éloigna, envoyant davantage d'ordres alors que Tooth regardait Sandy.

''Il a dit 'prendre'?''

 **Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas tout à fait suivi le texte d'origine. Je me suis calée sur le film et j'ai écrit les paroles. Cependant, j'ai adapté certaines répliques du film pour que ça corresponde quand même au texte de la fic. Si vous trouvez que ça ne va pas, dites-le moi et je mettrai le texte d'origine.**


	54. Les 5 Légendes, partie 02

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on est lundi, du coup j'ai failli ne pas publier ce chapitre. Suite de l'arc sur le film, avec les premières grosses altérations. Mais c'est toujours intéressant. Aussi, désolée pour la fin du chapitre, j'ai un peu pêté un câble, je crois…**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 54 : Les 5 Légendes, partie 02

C'était un bon vendredi, le 29 mars 2013, et deux jours avant Pâques. C'était, selon les standards généraux, un Pâques précoce comparé aux années où il n'arrivait qu'à la troisième semaine d'avril. C'était le genre d'année que Bunny haïssait juste pour cette raison, parce qu'il y avait tellement d'endroits où l'hiver avait toujours prise durant la fête... Et Burgess en faisait partie cette année.

Ce qui bien sûr donnait à Jack l'excuse parfaite pour une de ses activités préférées.

''Jour de neige!''

Son acclamation résonna dans la vent, alors qu'il passait à travers les nuages pour descendre sur la ville. Les routes avaient été dégagées, mais partout ailleurs il y avait une couche, et des monts, de neige. Les enfants couraient dessus, jouaient avec, et faisaient des batailles de boules de neige. Pour Jack, c'était le meilleur début pour le festival du week-end présidé par le plus grognon, à son opinion, des Gardiens.

Jack rit, volant dans la rue principale, rebondissant sur les bâtiments en laissant des traces de givre après lui. De nombreux adultes sautèrent en surprise quand ça arrivait près d'eux, mais ils secouaient ensuite leur tête en amusement et continuaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils savaient qu'il était presque temps pour Jack de partir au sud, et une exubérance de dernière minute de sa part était attendue. C'était pareil chaque année.

Atteignant la fin de la rue, où elle rejoignait la limite du parc, Jack remonta dans l'air pour passer au-dessus des sommets des arbres du bois. Les vents sifflèrent alors tandis qu'il le suivaient de nouveau vers le bas pour raser la surface de son lac pendant qu'il glissait sur la surface gelée, surprenant deux garçons qui essayaient aussi de glisser sur la glace.

Ces vents arrivèrent derrière Jamie, le prenant par surprise, et lui arrachèrent le livre qu'il tenait.

Le garçon se précipita pour le rattraper. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur les mythes et les légendes, et les preuves supposées pour soutenir les théories de leur existence ; 'Temps Mystérieux'. Un des lutins de Jack l'avait trouvé abandonné la semaine passée, et alors il l'avait donné à son neveu en tant que surprise.

Il semblerait qu'il se soit enfin mis à le lire.

Jamie nettoya la saleté de sur les pages tandis que Jack atterrissait près de lui.

''Alors, bon livre?''

Le garçon se tourna et commença à sourire quand il vit son oncle, mais il fut ensuite pratiquement renversé par les jumeaux dont la famille venait juste d'emménager la semaine passée. Claude et Caleb avaient la peau sombre, étaient énergiques et avaient tendance à beaucoup chahuter. Ça se montrait alors qu'ils poussaient Jamie de manière joueuse en passant, avant de commencer à se pousser l'un l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir Jack, pas encore.

''Super! Ouais!''

''Jour de neige!''

''De rien!''

Jamie rigola à la remarque de Jack, lui accordant un regard avant de suivre sous tous nouveaux amis, et il les appela.

''Vous venez à la chasse aux œufs dimanche?''

Caleb acquiesça alors que claude le bousculait.

''Ouais! Bonbon gratis!''

''J'espère que nous pourrons trouver les œufs avec toute cette neige!''

Jamie partit devant eux, montrant le chemin jusqu'à la barrière autour du jardin de la Famille Bennett. Quelques planches pendaient d'un pivot, leur permettant d'être poussées sur le côté comme une 'entrée secrète' et les trois garçons glissèrent à travers.

''Whoa, ça dit ici qu'ils ont ont trouvé des poils de Big Foot et de l'ADN, dans le Michigan! C'est tout près d'ici!'' Il sourit. ''J'ignorais que les yétis descendaient si loin au sud!''

Derrière lui, Claude roula les yeux. Lui et son frères étaient sceptiques sur plus ou moins tout ce qui était un 'mythe', et ils n'étaient pas à Burgess depuis assez longtemps pour apprendre autrement.

''Et c'est repartit.''

Jack atterrit, invisible pour les jumeaux, au sommet de la barrière et se mit à marcher oisivement dessus avec son bâton en travers de ses épaules. Pendant ce temps Jamie prenait sa luge de là où elle était appuyée contre le porche arrière et sa sœur, Sophie, courrait en cercles autour du chien de la famille, un lévrier, tout en prétendant voler en utilisant ses grandes ailes de fée en gaze.

Avec ses longs cheveu blonds montrant des signes évidents qu'elle les avait coupé elle-même avec des ciseaux, ses yeux verts brillants et son sourire enfantin, elle était certainement un petit phénomène du haut de ses deux ans.

Jamie sourit alors qu'elle continuait à 'voler' autour d'Abby, le chien, puis il se tourna pour faire face aux jumeaux.

''Tu as vu les vidéos aussi, Claude. Ils existent!''

Caleb renifla, tout comme son frère.

''C'est ce que tu as dit sur les extraterrestres.''

''Et le Lapin de Pâques.''

Jamie leur accorda un regard connaisseur.

''Regardez, le Lapin de Pâques est réel.''

Jack, les bras pendant de son bâton, acquiesça.

''Oh il existe vraiment... Vraiment pénible, vraiment grognon, et vraiment hautain.''

Il sauta du dessus de la barrière pour à la place s'y asseoir tranquillement alors que Claude et Caleb courraient vers la porte arrière.

''Allez, vous croyez en n'importe quoi.''

Sophie les regarda partir puis commença à descendre les marches du porche comme pour les suivre.

''LAPIN DE PÂQUES! HOP-HOP-HOP! Ow!''

Elle trébucha et tomba de la dernière marche, Abby la suivant pour ramasser une balle de tennis violette et rose. Le chien la tomba devant la fillette, attendant un jeu, mais Sophie se mit plutôt à pleurer.

Jamie cria.

''Maman! Sophie est encore tombée!''

Laura sortit et remit Sophie debout avant de se diriger vers Jamie et de tirer un bonnet sur sa tête.

''Jamie, bonnet? Nous ne voulons pas que Jack Frost te pince le nez.''

Elle tordit le bout de son nez avec ses doigts alors que derrière lui Claude riait, tout comme son frère.

''Qui est Jack Frost?''

''Personne. C'est juste une expression.''

''Hey!''

Jack regarda les deux garçons, semblant quelque peu vexé, et Jamie dut cacher son sourire alors qu'il portait sa luge de l'autre côté de la rue en suivant la paire. Quand il arriva là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, il murmura trop doucement pour qu'ils entendent.

''N'importe quand...''

Jack sauta au bas de la barrière, atterrissant à côté d'un tas de neige, et attrapa une poignée de neige.

''Qui est Jack Frost?''

Il souffla sur la boule de neige, la chargeant du pouvoir de la joie. Et alors il visa, tandis que Jamie comptait à rebours en utilisant ses doigts.

Trois.

Deux.

Un...

''Hey, qui a jeté ça!''

Claude s'était tourné pour regardé quand la boule de neige le frappa. Le pouvoir de Jack le faisait déjà sourire alors que l'Esprit de l'Hiver volait et atterrissait près d'eux.

''Eh bien, ce n'était pas Big Foot gamin.''

Jamie rit, attrapa sa propre boule de neige, et visa un autre de ses amis à proximité. Un garçon blond avec des lunettes et portant un manteau vert; Monty.

Elle s'écrasa à l'arrière de la tête de Monty, le renversant face la première dans la neige, et alors une seconde boule de neige venant de Jack toucha la fille près de lui. Pippa, encore une autre des amis de Jamie.

Elle cria quand elle glissa et atterrit sur les fesses, mais elle rigolait déjà à cause de la magie dans la boule de neige.

''Jamie Bennett, ce n'est pas juste!''

Jamie désigna Jack.

''Il a commencé!''

Et Jack frappa de nouveau, cette fois touchant Caleb. Son cri de combat fut entendu par tous, même les jumeaux qui ne pouvaient pas encore le voir, quand il hurla.

''CHACUN POUR SOI!'' Jamie se mit à couvert, utilisant sa luge en tant que bouclier, pendant que tout autour de lui ça devenait une énorme bataille de boules de neige. Une qui fut améliorée par Jack fonçant parmi les 'combattants' pour conjurer des boules de neiges partout sur le sol. ''Très bien, qui a besoin de munitions?!''

Les enfants qui pouvaient le voir acclamèrent tous, attrapant les sphères parfaites et se ciblant l'un l'autre avec. Jamie se trouva repoussé en arrière, utilisant toujours sa luge pour bloquer les coups, et finit par trébucher quand son pied accrocha un bonhomme de neige à moitié fini.

Il tomba à la renverse, atterrissant sur son dos, et la boule de neige qui avait été sur le point de le toucher frappa à la place la fille imposante en jupe tutu de fée qui se trouvait derrière lui.

La fille se tourna, tenant la tête qu'elle avait été sur le point de mettre sur son bonhomme de neige, et grogna avec un mauvais caractère sur le point d'exploser.

Pippa hoqueta, grimaçant.

''Zut, j'ai touché Choupette.''

Monty désigna Pippa.

''Elle a touché Choupette.''

Claude et Caleb s'immobilisèrent. Même après juste une semaine dans le voisinage, les jumeaux aussi avaient entendu parler de la fille.

''Tu as touché Choupette?''

Jamie, toujours à plat sur son dos, jeta un coup d'œil à travers sa luge vers Choupette qui était venue se dresser au-dessus de lui. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, une boule de neige luisant de bleu sortit de nulle part et la frappa en plein milieu du visage.

Claude cligna, et Caleb se mit à regarder aux alentours.

''Oh!''

''Tu as jeté ça?''

Pippa et Monty regardèrent Jack, qui s'était perché au sommet de son bâton entre eux.

''Non.''

''Ce n'était pas moi.''

Jack sourit, et comme Jamie l'avait fait, il compta à rebours avec ses doigts.

''Trois... deux... un...''

Choupette explosa de rire et sourit, rejoignant le jeu plutôt que de s'y opposer. Les cinq autres enfants coururent loin d'elle en fausse poursuite alors que la fille soulevait le tête de son bonhomme de neige sur sa propre tête et chargeait après eux. Tout se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que Jamie glisse et atterrisse sur sa luge.

"Whooaaooah!"

Elle dévala la pente, se dirigeant vers la route; et Jack fonça dans les airs et le suivit.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, Jamie! Je te guide!''

Jack se mit devant lui, apposant un une fine plaque de glace pour que la luge y grimpe plutôt que de toucher le goudron nu et de se renverser. La route mena le garçon à passer devant un camion de déménagement qui tourna sèchement pour l'éviter, faisant glisser un canapé à l'arrière qui commença à suivre la colline vers le parc.

Jamie allait bien plus vite, s'agrippant à sa luge alors même que Jack utilisait sa glace pour le diriger parmi la circulation heureusement peu encombrée. Mais ça ne changea pas le fait que le passage d'un garçon sur une luge causait le chaos, et pourtant, comme les secondes s'égrainaient, le garçon et l'immortel se mirent à rire de tout ça.

Ils approchèrent du bout du parc, où se trouvaient les statues de Thaddeus et Jack, mais plutôt que de parvenir à guider Jamie à un arrêt contrôlé sur l'herbe, l'apparition d'une déneigeuse arrivant sur la route força Jack à pousser la luge sur le côté plus tôt... Elle monta, Jamie avec elle, sur la rampe de glace qui se créa. Le garçon et le 'véhicule' en fuite atterrirent dans une pile de neige que Jack conjura hâtivement pour les rattraper.

Les amis de Jamie atteignirent la limite du parc, ayant couru au bas de la colline après lui. Ils avaient tous les yeux ouverts en grand alors que Jack criait en succès. Il savait que son neveu était indemne.

''Oh mon dieu!''

''Wow, ça a l'air sérieux! Jamie!''

''Jamie, tu vas bien? Il va bien? Est-ce que Jack l'en empêché de se faire mal?''

Jamie trébucha hors du tas de neige, redressant son bonnet et riant en euphorie.

''Whoa! Vous avez vu ça? C'était incroyable! J'ai glissé! J'ai fait un saut après que j'ai glissé autour de toutes les voitures, et alors j'-''

Le canapé, qui avait été attrapé et dirigé par le même chemin de glace qui avait mené la luge, sortit de nulle part. Le 'oof' alors qu'il percutait Jamie fit grimacer Jack là où il se tenait sur le socle de la statue de Thaddeus.

"Whoops."

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que les enfants s'approchaient pour voir si Jamie allait bien, mais alors la main et le bras du garçon entrèrent en vue depuis l'arrière du canapé. Rapidement suivis par le reste du garçon en question, souriant tandis qu'il révélait un écart dans ses dents. Un qui jusqu'à quelques instants auparavant était occupé par la dent qu'il tenait dans sa main.

''Cool! Une dent!''

Claude avança, riant.

''Mon gars, ça veut dire de l'argent!''

''Absolument!'' Jack atterrit à côté du jumeau, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il sentit une croyance timide s'ancrer chez les deux frères, et comme n'importe quel immortel expérimenté il ne laissa pas passer la chance d'affermir cette croyance. ''Elle est en bon état en plus. Bonnes habitudes de brossage, et tu as utilisé du fil dentaire. Tu vas avoir un dollar de sa part, pour sûr.''

Claude recula loin de Jack, le regardant avec des yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux de Caleb.

''Whoa... Qui-Qui es-tu?''

Jack les regarda de travers et sourit en désignant sa statue à proximité.

''Je suis Jack Frost... Vous savez? Celui qui est 'juste une expression'.''

Il rit devant les expressions sur leurs visages, et s'envola. Les laissant parler de lui avec Jamie et les autres sur le chemin de retour au Village.

Jack revint la Maison Bennett pour voir Laura sur les marches de devant en train de parler à Mme Werrin, et il ne fallut qu'un regard à l'expression sur le visage de Laura pour savoir qu'il allait avoir des problèmes.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que la vieille dame soit repartie de l'autre côté de la rue avant d'atterrir de façon contrite devant Laura et de la suivre quand elle fronça les sourcils et le fit discrètement signe d'entrer à l'intérieur. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

''Où est Jamie?''

Jack grimaça devant son regard noir.

''Il va bien! Il va bien! Je l'ai envoyé dans un tas de neige au bout du parc. Il sera de retour dans environ cinq minutes.''

''Tu l'as emmené, sur sa luge, à travers la circulation!''*

Elle était juste devant lui à présent, et il grimaçait toujours.

''Écoute, ce n'était pas fait exprès. Il a glissé et a atterrit sur sa luge, et il a finit dans la rue tout seuls. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est aller après lui et m'assurer qu'il ne cogne rien ou ne soit cogné par rien.''

Laura plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

''Et toi et moi savons tous les deux que tu aurais pu juste attraper Jamie et la luge, et les porter dans l'air et les ramener au sommet de la colline!'' Elle tendit un doigt juste devant son nez. ''Tu l'as fait parce que tu pensais que ça ferait plaisir à Jamie. Que ça serait excitant... Si jamais tu refais quoi que ce soit comme ça, je t'interdirai d'emmener Jamie en visite à Santoff Claussen pour le reste de l'année!''**

Jack fut bouche bée devant l'injustice de cela.

''Mais c'est comme le punir lui, pas moi!''

Laura recula, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il fut visible qu'elle tremblait d'inquiétude pour la sécurité de Jamie.

''Alors pense à cela comme une incitation à penser à des jeux sûrs pour les enfants à partir de maintenant. Je me moque que ce soit par hasard si Jamie a fini dans la tue. Tu n'avais pas à l'emmener à travers la ville, et me laisser entendre des voisins que mon fils a déboulé dans la circulation et qu'ils n'ont pas vu où il a fini!''

Sophie regarda depuis la porte du salon en cet instant, fronçant ses petits sourcils.

''Maman?''

Jack se précipita, mettant son bras autour des épaules de Laura et dirigeant un sourire vers sa nièce.

''Tout va bien, nous ne faisions que parler. Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire sur le Lapin de Pâques?''

Sophie hoqueta de joie et commença à sauter de haut en bas.

''Lapin! Lapin!''

Alors qu'il renvoyait Sophie dans le salon, Jack murmura à Laura.

''Tu as raison, j'aurais dû être plus responsable et ne pas m'emporter comme ça. Je suis désolé.''

Il était encore avec Sophie quand Jamie rentra, le ciel à l'extérieur commençant à présent à s'assombrir. Jack resta tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit huit heures, et alors il se faufila à l'extérieur pour regarder la famille à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Jamie.

La chambre du garçon était un coffre au trésor dédié à toutes les choses mystérieuses, et ses murs étaient couverts de posters, de cartes et de dessins qu'il avait réalisé. Des dessins de la poignée d'immortels qu'il avait rencontré, d'Ombric et les autres à Santoff Claussen. Et juste à l'instant il en ajouta un nouveau le montrant en train de jouer avec ses amis et Jack, tout en volant dans l'air sur sa luge.

Il bondissait sur son lit, recréant la scène en utilisant le robot qu'il avait eu de North pour Noël. Sophie le regardait avec une attention intense.

''… J'ai fait ce saut et c'était incroyable, après j'ai glissé autour des voitures et c'était super! Je volais au bas de cette colline et j'étais comme whoosh, whoosh, whoosh! À travers toutes ces voitures, et alors la luge a touché cette, cette chose, et j'étais super haut dans les airs!'' Il sauta, atterrissant avec un bruit sourd sur son lit. ''Et alors BAM! La canapé m'a cogné, et, et tu vois? Ma dent est tombée!''

Jamie montra l'écart dans son sourire, faisant rigoler sa sœur tandis qu'elle essayait de passer ses doigts dans cet écart.

Laura, qui rangeait quelques jouets éparpillés, regarda son fils. Elle s'était calmée à présent, et elle réussit même à sourire à l'histoire de Jamie.

''Très bien toi, la dent est sous ton oreiller?''

Jamie acquiesça et saisit sa lampe torche, qui se trouvait sur son chevet à côté d'un appareil photo. Il testa les deux.

''Ouais, je suis prêt.''

Laura ébouriffa ses cheveux.

''N'essaie pas de rester éveillé pour voir la fée des dents, Jamie, ou elle ne viendra pas.''

Il tint sa lampe torche contre lui, déterminé alors qu'il ramenait son attention vers sa sœur.

''Mais je peux cette fois! Tu veux m'aider, Soph? Nous pouvons nous cacher et voir la Fée des Dents!''

Sophie commença à bondir en excitation. Pas exactement la meilleure chose alors qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller au lit.

''Cacher, cacher, cacher, cacher, cacher!''

Laura la ramassa tandis qu'Abby grimpait sur le lit et renversait Jamie à plat alors qu'elle léchait le visage du garçon.

''Uh uh, directement au lit maintenant, monsieur. Et allume ta veilleuse.''

Jamie poussa Abby loin de lui, souriant.

''Tu veux une veilleuse, Sophie?''

Il mit ses mains en coupe devant sa bouche, murmure quelques mots, et souffla. Il tendit la balle de lumière qui en résultat à sa sœur qui se pencha avidement pour l'attraper.

Laura intercepta la balle et l'étouffa, accordant un long regarda à son fils.

''Tu utilises une veilleuse normale à la maison, tu le sais. N'utilise pas les tours de magie qu'Ombric t'a appris à la maison.''

Jamie soupira.

''Mais maman! Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque pouvait les voir en-dehors de nous! C'est juste un petit Charme de Lumière.''

Laura tira les couvertures du garçon sur ses jambes.

''Et tu es un grand frère, qui doit montrer le bon exemple pour sa petite sœur. Sophie n'est pas encore assez âgée pour comprendre qu'il y a des choses que nous devons garder secrètes. L'histoire selon laquelle 'elle confond son Oncle Jack avec Jack Frost, parce qu'ils s'appellent tous les deux Jack' ne fonctionnera pas pour couvrir les histoires sur les sorts. Attends jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus grande, et alors je te laisserai utiliser tes Charmes de Lumière dans la maison au moment d'aller au lit.''

Jamie soupira de nouveau et abandonna, s'allongeant enfin.

''D'accord, mais tu te rappelles que c'est une promesse, compris?''

Laura borda les couvertures autour de lui, souriant.

''C'est une promesse.''

À l'extérieur de la fenêtre, de là où il regardait, Jack sourit en amusement et contentement. Il savait que Jamie l'obligerait à tenir parole.

* **Pour être juste, c'est Jamie qui s'est lancé dans la circulation, Jack n'a fait que créer un chemin pour qu'il puisse glisser au lieu de s'écraser sur la route. Pourquoi Jack se fait enguirlander alors que c'est de la faute du gamin?!**

** **Non mais, elle s'attend à quoi?! Il est le Gardien de la** _ **Joie**_ **! Pas le Gardien de la Prudence et de la Sécurité Routière! Et voilà, le retour du chantage! C'est une alliée de Pitch, en fait, non? Vu comment elle pourri la vie de Jack...**

 **Et la dernière partie de ce chapitre, vous trouvez que c'est bien, vous? Laura fait ce qu'elle veut, sans se soucier de si ce qu'elle dit ou fait a des conséquences. Et regardez où ça nous mène! Jamie suit son exemple, il est déjà un petit manipulateur!**


	55. Les 5 Légendes, partie 03

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Décidément, les vacances ne me réussissent pas, j'ai encore oublié qu'on est lundi! Je vais me mettre une alarme sur mon téléphone. Suite de l'arc portant sur le film, avec la confrontation entre Jack et ses _collègues_ qui ne sont au courant de rien. Aussi, Jack dit enfin à Bunny ce qu'il a sur le cœur, c'est presque délivrant.^^**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Les 5 Légendes, partie 03

Jack resta là où il était, regardant Jamie s'endormir. Des moments à chérir, car une fois que la visite du week-end à Santoff Claussen serait finie, il ne verrait pas le garçon ou sa sœur en personne pendant quelques temps. Une ou deux visites passagères durant l'année serait la limite, jusqu'à ce que l'Hiver du Nord revienne.

Ce qui signifiait que, maintenant, il était content de rester tranquillement sur place. Du moins jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures où un filet de vent tout près lui rappelle qu'un blizzard était attendu au-dessus des montagnes de l'Alaska.

Jack soupira et se hissa au sommet du toit, posant son bâton dans son dos avant de regarder la Lune.

''Un autre Hiver du Nord presque fini, et une autre année de mon emploi du temps approchant de sa fin. Je pense que j'attends toujours.'' Il laissa échapper un autre soupir. ''Encore combien de temps? Parce que... Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps encore je pourrais supporter ça. Je veux être capable de faire ce que je veux sans avoir à me surveiller. Sans avoir à rester sur le côté et ne rien faire quand je pourrais aider.'' Il inclina la tête, puis regarde de nouveau la Lune avec sa main pressée à sa poitrine. ''Je veux être capable de vivre, de la façon dont m'y pousse mon cœur.''

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais il n'en avait pas attendu une, et Jack secoua la tête. Il quitta la toit et atterrit sur les lignes téléphoniques tout près, les câbles gelant au contact de ses pieds nus. Mais le froncement de sourcils qu'il présentait disparut rapidement quand il regarda en haut pour voir les serpentins de sable de rêves traverser le ciel et se séparer en plus petits filins pour chercher les enfants. C'était une vue qui n'échouait jamais à le faire sourire.

''Toujours à l'heure, Marchand de Sable.''

Il rit et courut le long des câbles, sautant pour toucher un des serpentins avec ses doigts. Il se transforma en un dauphin qui sauta et joua autour de lui, et en un petit acte de rébellion il le toucha avec quelques grains de poussière de givre avant que le rêve reprenne son chemin. Son éclat fut rehaussé, et cela assura que l'enfant qui le recevrait aurait un très bon rêve.

Jack continua ensuite à marcher le long des câbles, se disant que le blizzard en Alaska pouvait attendre une heure. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas y arriver immédiatement en utilisant un Miroir de Glace. Mais quelles que soient les pensées qui avaient pris de l'ampleur durant le délais,, avec les serpentins de sable de rêves disparaissant à présent que leur travail ici était fini, elles furent mis à l'écart quand une grande ombre passa derrière lui assez près pour qu'il sente le courant d'air engendré par son passage.

Il tira son bâton de la lanière l'accrochant à son dos et sauta dans la direction où l'ombre était partie. Jack atterrit dans un arbre, ses yeux cherchant des signes d'un intrus, et encore une fois l'ombre fusa quelque part derrière lui.

Il fonça à sa suite, rebondissant sur les lampadaires et les voitures, déclenchant les alarmes au passage. Les vents lui dirent que l'intrus avait quitté l'aire du Village et se dirigeait vers le centre-ville, le menant à l'allée derrière l'épicerie locale.

L'ombre passa au coin de ses yeux, une poubelle se renversa dans un fracas de bouteilles cassées, et il sauta au sol depuis son perchoir au sommet d'un camion de livraison garé à l'arrière. Jack commençait à être irrité à présent, parce que Burgess était son territoire. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas de problème avec le fait que d'autres immortels faisaient leur travail dans le coin, il ferait une exception si un de ses immortels était là en ce moment pour l'énerver délibérément.

Il semblerait que cette question reçoive une réponse un instant plus tard comme une voix péniblement familière parlait depuis derrière lui.

''Salut l'ami.'' Jack se retourna et vit l'intrus, qui avait les contours distincts d'un certain Pooka. Un fait qui fut confirmé quand Bunny marcha dans la lumière avec un boomerang tenu négligemment dans sa poigne. ''Ça faisait longtemps. Blizzard de 68, je crois? En plain dimanche de Pâques.''

Jack s'appuya sur son bâton, affichant un sourire calculé pour ennuyer Bunny au plus grand degrés. Il parla alors avec de fausses joie et innocence.

''Bunny! Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux... encore?''

Bunny lui jeta un regard noir mais son ton resta raisonnable.

''Si.'' il se mit à inspecter son boomerang, et le regarda tranquillement tout en le faisant. ''Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça... Messieurs.''

Jack n'eut même pas un moment pour réagir avant qu'une grande main velue l'attrape par le col de son sweat et le soulève dans les airs. Il ne réagit même pas quand une autre main velue le sépara de son bâton, car après quelques siècles à pénétrer dans l'atelier de North juste pour être attrapé par Phil et jeté dehors... C'était devenu un instinct de ne pas attaquer pour se défendre quand il était attrapé par un yéti.

Bien sûr, aucun des yétis le malmenant en ce moment n'était Phil, mais lorsque cela s'enregistra dans son esprit il était déjà fourré tête la première dans un sac rouge solide.

''Hey! Posez-moi! Qu'est-ce qu-''

Ses protestations furent étouffées, et le yéti qui tenait le sac s'agitant regarda l'autre qui murmurait dans un des globes à neige magique de North.

"Durtal bardla burdlew."

Le portail vers l'atelier s'ouvrit, et le yéti qui avait Jack regarda Bunny et fit un geste en question.

"Dwbard urghwetee?"

Bunny regarda le portail et rit, grattant la fourrure de sa poitrine.

''Moi? Certainement pas... On se voit au pôle.''

Il tapa son pied au sol deux fois et disparut dans un de ses tunnels. Les deux yétis haussèrent les épaules, jetèrent le sac à travers le portail, et le suivirent.

Jack ne put supprimer son cri nauséeux alors qu'il était soumis au portail sans cadre de référence visuel pour s'orienter. Il entendit un 'il est là' chuchoté juste après qu'il ait atterrit avec un bruit brusque sur ce qui semblait être de la moquette, et avec le yéti ne tenant plus le sac fermé, il fut capable d'en ouvrir le haut et de regarder...

Juste dans les visages de deux elfes qui fuirent rapidement loin de lui lorsqu'il devint évident qu'il n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs.

Jack poussa le rebord du sac loin de sa tête, conscient qu'une voix féminine parlait de dents quelque part dans le voisinages, et alors ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand individu jovial qu'était Nicholas St North.

North sourit, accueillant.

''Ah, il est là! Jack Frost!''

À sa gauche se trouvait Sandy, abordant un sourire petit et suspicieusement amusé. À sa droite il y avait Bunny, qui semblait juste généralement ennuyé, et derrière eux se trouvait une femme couverte de plumes qui avait des ailes cristallines, et qui ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Toothiana.

Elle se tourna brusquement, son attention attirée par les mots de North, et sourit jovialement.

Jack les regarda.

''Wow... Vous devez vous moquez de moi.'' Les deux yétis qui l'avaient enlevé le soulevèrent à présent par les bras pour le mettre debout. ''Hey, hey. Whoa, posez-moi.''

Alors qu'ils le faisaient, North tendit ses bras en salutation.

''J'espère que les yétis t'ont bien traité?''

Jack utilisa un pied pour envoyer son bâton, qui avait été au sol, dans ses mains. Il le fit passer par-dessus son épaule droite alors qu'il parlait avec un sarcasme considérable.

''Oh, ouais. J'adore être fourré dans un sac et jeté à travers un portail magique.''

North continua à sourire.

''Oh, bien! Était mon idée! Tu connais Bunny, évidemment.''

Quand le Pooka fut désigné, la réponse de Jack fut neutre.

''Évidemment.''

North désigna derrière lui.

''Et la Fée des Dents?''

Avant que Jack puisse répondre, Tooth fila vers lui jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Clairement, respecter son espace personnel était loin de son esprit actuellement.

''Bonjour, Jack. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi... Et de tes dents!''

Il regarda.

''Mes, mes quoi?''

Ses doigts touchaient déjà sa bouche, l'ouvrant pour qu'elle puisse voir à l'intérieur.

''Ouvre grand! Elles sont vraiment aussi blanche qu'on le dit? Oui!'' Un hoquet. ''Oh, elles brillent vraiment comme de la neige fraîchement tombée!''

Plusieurs de ses mini-fées piaillèrent et défaillirent autour de lui, pendant que d'autres à proximité de lui semblaient sur le point de devenir hystériques d'extase.

Tooth agita un doigt à celles-là, les éloignant de lui.

''Les filles, reprenez-vous... Il ne faut pas faire honte à l'uniforme.''

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un Esprit de l'Hiver plutôt soulagé, North commença à présenter le quatrième personnage important dans la pièce.

''Et, très définitivement, tu connais Sandy.'' Il entendit un petit ronflement et regarda vers le bas pour voir que le Marchand de Sable s'était assoupi là où il flottait. ''Sandy! Sandy!'' Tap tap. ''Réveille-toi!''

Sandy se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour comme pour vérifier si la partie ennuyeuse était à présent finie, et Jack agita son bâton pour attirer leur attention.

''Hey! Quelqu'un veut bien me dire pourquoi je suis là?'' Il leur tourna le dos, marcha tranquillement vers le globe et gelant de façon absente l'elfe qui essaya de lui offrir une assiette de biscuits. Sandy vit cela et sourit, alors même que Jack continuait. ''Je veux dire, je dois avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais pour vous réunir tous les quatre.''

Jack les regarda par-dessus son épaule, affichant un sourire narquois et malicieux. ''Je suis sur la liste des vilains?''

North renfila à cela, et sourit.

''Sur liste des vilains? … Tu détiens encore record!'' Il passa une main sur le tatouage sur son bras qui affichait 'Vilain'. ''Mais peu importe. On oublie. Maintenant nous lavons ton ardoise.''

Jack fronça un peu les sourcils en confusion, alors que suspicion et espoir commençaient à poindre.

''Et pourquoi ça?''

North ignora le 'bonne question' murmuré de Bunny et se redressa.

''Pourquoi ça? Je vais te dire pourquoi! Parce que maintenant... tu es un Gardien!''

Un yéti bougea de chaque côté de lui, chacun portant une torche haut alors qu'ils faisaient écho au cri du russe dans leur propre langue. Ceci sembla être le signal, parce qu'un instant plus tard des elfes semblèrent sortir de nulle part en portant des trompettes et se mirent à jouer une fanfare. Quelques fées des dents descendirent vers Jack en portant un collier fait de flocons de neige en papier, et quand il recula en surprise il fut empêché d'aller trop loin par la paire de yétis qui avait pris position derrière lui.

''Qu'est-ce qu-''

Jack se dégagea alors que la voix de North résonnait en enthousiasme pendant que les elfes marchaient en formation autour de lui.

''C'est partie que je préfère!''

Les yétis avec les torches commencèrent à présent à les faire tournoyer, se rapprochant un peu trop de Jack pour son confort. Une fois de plus il se trouva encerclés, debout sur le symbole G sur le sol près du globe. À cet instant un elfe près de ses pieds les désigna plutôt sévèrement, puis montra une paire de chaussures bleues semblant ridicules qui étaient portées par d'autres elfes. Et maintenant des confettis en papier tombaient tout autour de lui, l'immortel devenant de plus perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un yéti donner le Tome des Gardiens à North.

Jack devint impassible, son attention se tournant vers Sandy, qui flottait à côté de North en semblant se débattre pour ne pas rire. Le petit fourbe ne leur avait rien dit!

Jack prit une profonde inspiration, compta jusqu'à cinq, et alors il claque le bout de son bâton au sol. Le geste envoya un souffle d'air glacé dans la pièce, éteignant les torches portées par les yétis, glaçant le sol autour de Jack, et envoyant plusieurs elfes tenant des trompettes glisser dans diverses directions alors que leur musique bourdonnait vers un arrêt choqué.

Dans le silence et l'immobilité qui suivirent, avec North, Bunny et Tooth le regardant en surprise pour son emportement, Jack inclina la tête et regarda ouvertement le Marchand de Sable.

''Tu t'amuses, Sandy?''

Les trois autres Gardiens regardèrent leur membre le plus petit, et après plusieurs instants de réflexion, Sandy sourit et acquiesça joyeusement.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage.

''C'est ce que je pensais.'' Il s'approcha d'eux de quelques pas et s'arrêta, posant son bâton dans son dos et tendant les bras pour indiquer les elfes et le reste. ''Tu veux bien expliquer ça alors? Hmm? Je suis à fond pour s'amuser un peu, mais là c'est un peu trop.''

North et les autres continuèrent à avoir l'air confus, et Tooth parla pour eux tous.

''Sandy, que se passe-t-il?''

Sandy la regarda, puis Jack, et fit pleinement face à l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Il se mit alors à faire rapidement des gestes et dessiner des symboles sur sa tête, à un rythme où elle et les autres n'avaient pas le temps de voir ce qui était dessiné sans parler de le comprendre... Sauf que Jack regardait le petit homme doré avec attention, acquiesçant de temps en temps, avant de laisser échapper un soupir exagéré.

''D'accord, je comprends maintenant. C'est supposé être le tour de North de faire jurer le prochain nouveau Gardien, et il a prévu et fait des répétitions de cette petite cérémonie pendant près de quatre cent ans. Alors tu as décidé de le laisser s'amuser, même si ça signifiait que tu allais aussi bien rire à nos dépends à tous.''

Tooth regarda Jack puis désigna Sandy.

''Tu as compris tout ça?''

Jack renifla.

''Pourquoi n'y arriverais-je pas? Sandy est mon meilleur ami, et j'ai pris le temps d'apprendre à le comprendre. C'est ce que font les amis.''

C'était un coup bas, mais Jack se sentait plus qu'un peu irrité. Il avait attendu ça, pendant si longtemps, et ça se transformait en farce juste devant ses yeux... Il pouvait tout aussi bien jeter un peu plus d'huile et de bois sur le feu. Au moins comme ça toute la chose donnerait une histoire encore plus marrante en rétrospective.

North, Tooth et Bunny tressaillirent, considérant qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était ennuyé à offrir ou même penser à faire de même. Mais pour donner au moins un peu de crédit à l'un d'eux, North avança pour commencer à essayer de sauver la cérémonie.

''Jack, tu as raison pour ça. Nous n'avons pas fait effort. Mais maintenant, tu es ici parce que l'Homme de la Lune t'a enfin choisi. Est ce que tu attendais, non?''

Jack le regarda en silence, immobile, avant de grimacer et de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

''Hmm, c'est étrange. Comment dire ça sans totalement te décevoir.'' Il prit une profonde inspiration. ''Je peux voir combien tu attendais de faire jurer le prochain Gardien. Combien ça signifiait pour toi... Et donc je vais renoncer à mon droit traditionnel de faire jurer le prochain qui pourrait être choisi, et te laisserai le faire à ma place quand ce jour viendra.''

North cligna, confus, et Tooth voleta en avant.

''Jack, que dis-tu?''

Jack prit une autre profonde inspiration et la laissa sortir, avant de se redresser et de porter une main à sa poitrine comme s'il faisait la promesse qu'il a déjà faite.

''Ce que je dis est... Qu'en l'année 1825, à l'appel de l'Homme de la lune et avec lui et Mère Nature en tant que témoins... Le Marchand de Sable a été convoqué au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, où il lui a été demandé par Tsar Lunar de faire jurer le prochain Gardien à être choisi en cet instant et ce jour.'' Jack abaissa sa main, commençant à sembler juste un peu penaud. ''Et alors ce jour-là, j'ai juré de protéger les enfants du monde. De les défendre avec ma vie; leurs espoirs, leurs souhaits, et leurs rêves. Car ils sont tout ce que nous avons, tout ce que nous sommes, et tout ce que nous serons.''

Une épingle qui serait tombée aurait fait plus de bruit que ce qu'il y eut dans la pièce à la suite de cette déclaration. Alors que Sandy flottait pour se tenir à côté de Jack en support, la voix de North brisa éventuellement le silence.

''Alors, tu es?''

Jack acquiesça.

''Je suis déjà un Gardien, et je l'ai été depuis cent-quatre-vingt-sept ans. Presque cent-quatre-vingt-huit.'' Il se mit à froncer les sourcils. ''Et maintenant, nous devons passer au problème de Pitch, parce que je n'aurais pas été sortit du secret à moins qu'il ne commence à passer à l'attaque. C'est ce que j'attendais, toutes ces années.''

North et Tooth restèrent choqués, même s'ils se mirent tous deux à acquiescer en compréhension au moins partielle, mais Bunny était bien moins compréhensif.

Il sauta en avant, la fourrure gonflée, son caractère bel et bien provoqué.

''Attends une seconde! Est-ce que tu dis que tu étais un Gardien, quand tu gelais mes oreilles à chaque Pâques?!''

Jack lui fit face, le sarcasme enrobant son ton.

''Eh bien si tu avais pensé à poser des questions et avoir les bons faits avant d'attaquer mon Lieutenant, et si tu avais alors eu la grâce et les bonnes manières de t'excuser pour avoir répandu des rumeurs et causé des problèmes par la suite... Peut-être qu'alors tu aurais juste été bien secoué et rien d'autre!''

Bunny avança vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

''Il est impossible que tu sois un Gardien! Si tu en étais un, alors qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps, hein? Où étais-tu pour les enfants du monde?''

Jack sentit la rage bouillonner à l'injustice de ces mots, et sa réponse fut pratiquement crachée.

''J'étais là autant que je pouvais l'être!'' Il avança brusquement vers Bunny, le regardant en face à face et hurlant de toutes ses forces. ''As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait?! D'être un Gardien et pourtant d'être forcé à ne pas travailler en tant que tel?! D'être restreint à faire ce pour quoi tu as été choisi pour juste une toute petite ville dans le monde entier?!'' Jack serra les dents. ''Je sais ce que ça fait, et c'est l'ENFER. Pourtant je l'ai enduré pendant près de deux siècles, juste dans le but de protéger ton derrière de CON!''

Jack recula du Pooka et et se tourna pour faire face à Sandy, commençant à faire des gestes avec véhémence alors même que de la poussière bleue-blanche commençait à se former au-dessus de sa tête dans la même progression rapide de symboles qui constituait le langage que Sandy avait utilisé pour lui parler.

La conversation passa de l'un à l'autre quelques fois. Les trois autres Gardiens, et tous les elfes et yétis, ignoraient complètement ce qui était dit, en-dehors du fait que c'était très certainement peu flatteur à l'encontre de Bunny. Mais quand ce fut fini Sandy se tourna vers Bunny et les autres, et après un hochement de tête réticent de Jack, le Marchand de Sable commença à 'parler' avec Jack en tant que traducteur.

''Tsar Lunar savait que Pitch reviendrait, et qu'il chercherait à exploiter nos faiblesses. Le seul moyen de se défendre contre ça était de s'assurer qu'il y ait un Gardien dont il ignore tout. Qu'il ferait ses plans en se basant sur un combat contre nous quatre. Jack a été gardé caché pour cette raison, et a reçu l'ordre d'attendre dans l'obscurité que Pitch passe à l'attaque. Comme ça Pitch ne saurait pour lui, et ne serait pas capable de changer ses plans pour le prendre en compte. Le Roi des Cauchemars croit que nous sommes tout ce qui s'oppose à lui, et il aura des plans pour contrer nos forces et exploiter nos aspects vulnérables.'' Sandy regarda Jack, qui continua à traduire sur un ton assourdi. ''Jack a été choisi parce qu'il est le contre à toutes nos faiblesses. Les choses qui pourraient être utilisées contre nous ne fonctionneront pas contre lui. Même si nous sommes au plus bas, il sera toujours capable de combattre. Il est notre bouclier, et ainsi protège aussi les enfants du monde, et il est également notre arme cachée. Forgé, et gardé... pour ce combat.''

Le regard noir de Sandy fut suffisant pour mater Bunny, comme si la leçon et l'explication n'avaient pas été suffisantes. Mais Jack semblait toujours mal à l'aise, comme si un précipice s'était ouvert entre lui et ses collègues nouvellement mis au courant, et ça devait être arrangé.

Sandy regarda North, inclina la tête vers Jack, et hocha la tête avec signification. Le russe comprit, et approcha l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

''Jack... Marche avec moi.''


	56. Les 5 Légendes, partie 04

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! J'ai mis l'alarme et je n'ai pas oublié cette fois! Sauf que j'ai été occupée donc je n'ai pas pu publier au moment où l'alarme a sonné… Bref, voici votre chapitre de la semaine. Un peu de Jack Frost, pour refroidir dans cette période de chaleur étouffante.^^**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne semaine. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 56 : Les 5 Légendes, partie 04

Jack ne prit qu'un instant pour regarder Sandy, obtint des sourcils haussés en réponse, et hocha la tête. L'Esprit de l'Hiver suivit North tandis que le russe se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. Cette rencontre s'était, pour être honnête, transformée en déraillement au moment où Bunny avait parlé de ses oreilles étant gelées. Le Pooka allait probablement recevoir une autre remontrance de Sandy, et pendant ce temps le Gardien des Rêves voulait que le tout nouveau Gardien retrouve son équilibre émotionnel.

Pour faire court, Jack et Bunny devaient être séparés pour un moment, pour que l'un puisse se calmer, et pour que l'autre récupère sa confiance de là où le Pooka l'avait brisée en morceaux au sol.

Jack et North avaient atteint l'ascenseur, bien hors de portée d'ouïe des autres Gardiens, quand le plus jeune s'arrêta.

North fronça les sourcils quand il le remarqua.

''Qu'y a-t-il?''

Jack lui accorda un regard neutre avant de rouler des yeux et d'utiliser une main pour créer un petit Miroir de Glace.

''Je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver, tu te rappelles? Je devais former et apporter un gros blizzard au-dessus des montagnes de l'Alaska quand tes yétis m'ont enlevé. Si je vais aider à combattre Pitch dans un futur proche, alors je dois faire quelques arrangements.''

La surface du miroir brilla en bleu, changeant à une image de l'intérieur de la Résidence des Lieutenants au Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et de façon prévisible Zuě Hu était roulé en boule à sa place habituelle pour cette époque de l'année.

Jack créa une boule de neige, le leva, et la jeta à travers le miroir... Ce qui donna une petite explosion de pattes et de queue s'agitant en tous sens comme l'énorme tigre blanc se réveillait en sursaut.

''Jack!'' Zuě Hu fit une pause, regardant autour de la pièce vide en confusion, avant de remarquer le miroir pendu en plein air tout près. ''J'aimerais que tu ne me réveilles pas ainsi. Que veux-tu?''

Jack se permis un sourire narquois pour sa plaisanterie réussie, mais il passa ensuite aux choses sérieuses.

''Tsar Lunar a appelé, et je suis à l'Atelier de North avec le reste des Gardiens. J'ai besoin que toi et Cernunnos me relayez pour le climat, il y a un blizzard au-dessus de l'Alaska dont je devrais m'occuper en ce moment, et il y a toute cette neige tardive sur l'Angleterre et l'Irlande. Occupez-vous en pour moi, d'accord?''

Les oreilles de Zuě Hu se dressèrent en avant, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

''Tu as été appelé? Pitch passe à l'attaque?''

Jack acquiesça, ignorant la façon dont North regardait cet échange avec intrigue.

''Ouais.'' Son sourire disparut. ''Et tu sais ce que ça signifie. Je vais participer à des combats, aucune doute à ce sujet, ce qui veut dire que j'ai besoin que vous promettiez tous de ne pas venir charger à ma défense si vous me sentez prendre un coup. Marzanna a son propre travail important à faire, avec la fonte étant bien entamée, et Yuki doit empêcher Dig de faire quelque chose de stupide. Ça signifie que j'ai besoin que toi et Cernunnos vous concentriez sur le reste de l'Hiver du Nord. Nous avons tous un travail à faire.''

Le tigre se redressa, la poitrine gonflée en détermination.

''Et nous ferons le nôtre... Bonne chance dans ton combat, Jack. Donne une bonne raclée à Pitch pour nous.''

Jack tapa le bout du miroir, le faisant s'effondrer et disparaître, juste au moment où North murmura.

''Alors tes Lieutenants savaient aussi, que tu étais Gardien.''

Jack soupira et rejoignit le russe dans l'ascenseur sphérique.

''Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu peux cacher, pas à des gens qui sont aussi proches de moi qu'eux. Sans leur soutient, je n'aurais jamais été capable de supporter d'attendre tout ce temps.''

L'ascenseur commença à bouger vers le bas, et North acquiesça pensivement.

''Tu as eu très difficile, très dur... Bunny verra ça, avec un peu de temps. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez terrain neutre sur lequel construire confiance. Tu auras des disputes avec lui, je sais j'en ai eu pendant nombreuses années et j'en ai encore, mais il oubliera éventuellement son orgueil blessé.''

Jack ne sembla pas optimiste à ce sujet.

''Je l'espère... Parce que passer l'éternité à travailler à ses côtés sera une véritable corvée s'il ne le fait pas.'' Il se mit soudainement à sourire et commença à regarder autour de lui vers l'étage principal de création de jouets auquel l'ascenseur vint s'arrêter. ''Mais assez de ça... Je voulais voir l'intérieur de cet endroit depuis longtemps.''

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, North signant l'envoi d'un groupe de jouets quand un yéti vint avec le rapport de production.

''Vraiment? Mais tu avais seulement à demander si tu voulais voir.''

Jack regardait à présent avidement les nombreux plans de travail qui étaient chargés de jouets à différentes étapes de finition sous les mains de douzaines de yétis.

''Ouais, mais en quoi ce serait marrant de juste être invité dedans? J'ai essayé de me faufiler dans cet endroit pendant des années!''

North s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait pour regarder Jack en incrédulité.

''Que veux-tu dire 'faufiler'?''

Jack rit tandis qu'un yéti familier armé d'un balais arrivait derrière lui pour regarder avec une incrédulité similaire. Le sixième sens du yéti pour savoir quand Jack était là l'avait mené droit à lui.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais passé les yétis.'' Jack se tourna, remarquant qui était derrière lui. ''Oh, salut Phil! Les gamins ont adoré la plus récente histoire de 'Jack Frost essaie d'entrer dans l'Atelier du Père Noël'.''

North cligna, regardant entre Jack et ce membre du personnel de nettoyage de l'Atelier.

''Vous deux vous connaissez? Histoires?''

Phil détourna le regard, feignant l'innocence, alors même que Jack flottait dans l'air pour passer un bras sur ses épaules velues. L'Esprit de l'Hiver sourit alors.

''Ouais, j'essaie de me faufiler chaque année, et Phil est toujours plus malin que moi. J'en parle ensuite aux gamins de Burgess. Phil tourne entre toutes ses 'fins' différentes environ tous les trente ans, pour que les gamins actuels n'entendent pas les mêmes deux fois. Heureusement il n'a fait celle 'papier cadeau et elfes' qu'une fois. Être couvert de bave d'elfe est quelque chose que je ne veux définitivement pas expérimenter plus d'une fois dans ma vie.''

North resta sans voix un moment, avant de soupirer en résignation et de se passer une main sur le visage.

''Ne dis pas plus, je vois idée. Mais prochaine fois que tu veux 'faufiler' pour faire nouvelle histoire, fais-moi savoir en avance.''

Jack rigola tandis que Phil semblait extrêmement rassuré que North soit plus amusé qu'ennuyé en apprenant ce qui se passait.

''Bien sûr.'' Jack se remit à regarder autour, n'étant à présent plus distrait par Phil. ''Au fait, j'ai toujours pensé que c'étaient les elfes qui faisaient les jouets.''

À côté de lui, Phil s'esclaffa et North se mit à sourire également. Le russe mena Jack là où plusieurs elfes fouillaient dans des boîtes de décorations de Noël et murmura ironiquement dans son oreille.

''C'est ce qu'on leur fait croire.''

Jack le regarda, puis les elfes. Ce fut juste à temps pour voir celui qui était enroulé dans la guirlande hocher la tête à celui à ses côtés, menant cette guirlande à être branchée et rendant le premier raide et brillant et souriant au fait d'être électrocuté. Derrière ces deux-là, un troisième elfe avait des bibelots tenus devant ses yeux comme s'il s'attendait à pouvoir voir à travers comme des lunettes, et un autre causait une véritable avalanche alors qu'il vidait une boîte en jetant chaque objet se trouvant à l'intérieur par-dessus sa tête.

North afficha un sourire et acquiesça aux petits fauteurs de troubles. ''Très bien! Continuez bon travail!''

Jack arborait un sourire tordu et amusé alors qu'il était mené loin des elfes, au-delà d'un yéti qui peignait un robot en bleu. L'Esprit de l'Hiver dut utiliser sa main pour étouffer un rire quand le cri de North 'Je n'aime pas! Peins-le en rouge!' fit que la créature regarda le stand de plus d'une centaine de robots finis en bleu. Il jeta alors son pinceau en l'air en exaspération et se cogna le visage sur son plan de travail.

Jack souriait encore à cela quand ils atteignirent enfin une porte en bois et verre décorée. North entra en premier, l'Esprit de l'Hiver le suivant, et le sourire de Jack devint une expression de curiosité quand il vit l'intérieur de ce qui était clairement l'atelier privé de North.

Il y avait des jouets partout, sur les tables, les étagères, le sol. La pièce était froide, aussi froide que les niveaux inférieurs de l'atelier maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce qui était normal. Il avait vu les modèles faits de glace à l'étage de travail qui étaient utilisés comme référence par les yétis, et il voyait à présent d'où ils venaient. Parce que certaines des tables portaient de gros blocs de glace, et sur d'autres se trouvaient des modèles et sculptures finis.

Jack regardait encore en admiration modérée alors qu'un elfe avec un gâteau presque aussi gros que lui approchait de North en marchant le long de la table près du sapin de Noël. Le russe attrapa le plat, l'elfe ne le lâcha pas comme ces petites créatures le faisaient trop souvent, et en résultat l'elfe tomba au sol face la première où il atterrit avec un tintement de sa clochette.

North tendit le gâteau devant lui pour en offrir une tranche.

''Tranche de cake?''

Jack le regarda, secouant la tête.

''Ah, non merci.''

North jeta le gâteau de côté de façon absente, envoyant quelques décorations de Noël par-dessus la table, et l'elfe au sol bondit immédiatement sur le délice sucré... Qui avait besoin de balayer la nourriture tombée, dans un lieu où vous aviez plus d'une centaine de petites poubelles sur pattes?

Il y eut une pause alors que North regardait Jack, le russe remarquant que même dans sa curiosité, Jack maintenait une barrière d'incertitude et de prudence entre lui et l'autre immortel. Jack était en garde, prudent, et le meilleur moyen auquel North pouvait penser pour s'occuper de ça... était de le surprendre.

Il fit craquer ses doigts et se mit à avancer vers lui.

''Et maintenant arrêtons de tourner dans le pot.''

Jack le regarda, perplexe.

''Tourner dans le pot?''

North claqua des doigts, un claquement de magie fit se claquer et verrouiller la porte de l'atelier. Et alors, avant que Jack ait la chance de se rétablir de cette première surprise, North le coinça contre cette porte et le tapota à la poitrine.

''Qui es-tu, Jack Frost? Quel est ton centre?''

Jack se mit à froncer les sourcils, se tendant sous le sentiment de menace.

''Mon centre?''

Les yeux de North s'étrécirent en signe de recherche.

''Si Homme de la Lune t'a choisi pour être Gardien, tu dois avoir quelque chose de très spécial au fond de toi.'' Il recula, caressant sa barbe pensivement, et alors il bougea pour attraper une poupée russe de l'étagère tout près. Elle était peinte pour lui ressembler, tenant ses sabres jumeaux. Il la donna à Jack. ''Tiens, c'est comme ça que tu me voies, non? Très grand, intimidant... Mais quand on apprend à me connaître... Tiens, regarde.''

Suivant l'encouragement, Jack posa son bâton dans son dos et ouvrit la première poupée. La seconde, représentant aussi North, arborait un sourire brillant et joyeux.

Jack se mit à sourire de façon désabusée, se relaxant.

''Tu es plutôt jovial.''

North acquiesça, puis leva un doigt alors qu'il indiquait à Jack de continuer à ouvrir la poupée couche par couche. Décrivant chacune tandis que Jack les révélait.

''Mais pas seulement jovial... Mystérieux aussi... Et impétueux... Et sensible... Et au fond de moi.''

Jack renversa la dernière poupée dans la main de North. Elle ressemblait à un petit bébé enroulé dans des couvertures rouge.

''… Il y a un petit bébé en bois.''

North le lui donna.

''Regarde mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu vois?''

Jack grimaça, un peu troublé, et l'examina avant de dire la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

''Tu as de grands yeux?''

North leva les bras en triomphe, sa voix résonnant avec exubérance alors qu'il utilisait ses mains pour désigner ses propres yeux.

''Oui! Des yeux immenses. Grands ouverts. Parce qu'ils sont toujours émerveillés de tout ce qu'ils voient!'' Les jouets dans l'atelier commencèrent à prendre vie, bougeant au sol ou volant s'ils en étaient capable, pendant que les guirlandes sur le sapin dans le coin s'allumaient. Tout cela arriva alors que North marchait dans la pièce avec sa stature semblant la remplir complètement. ''C'est ça ma vraie nature. C'est avec ça que je suis né. Des yeux qui ont toujours vu ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans toutes choses! Des yeux qui voient les lumières dans les arbres, de la magie dans l'air!''

La porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit, le russe menant Jack dehors là où ils purent tous deux voir l'agitation créée par la production de jouets, et les jouets volants qui flottaient dans le centre ouvert du bâtiment sous le globe et dans les escaliers en-dessous.

North montra tout ça, souriant. ''Cet émerveillement, c'est ça que j'apporte au monde et c'est aussi ce que je protège chez les enfants.'' Il soupira, regardant Jack. ''C'est ça qui fait de moi un Gardien. C'est ça mon centre. Quel est le tien?''

L'Esprit de l'Hiver rendit son regard, et la barrière d'incertitude tomba. North était quelqu'un en qui il avait déjà confiance et qu'il admirait avant cet instant, mais cette confiance avait été mise de côté sans le vouloir durant la dispute avec Bunny.

Jack sourit en amusement à la vitesse à laquelle North avec compris comment le remettre sur rails.

''Joie... Je suis le Gardien de la Joie.''

North leva les sourcils en surprise modeste, mais alors il rigola.

''J'aurais dû deviner. Ça te va.''

''Merci.'' Jack soupira, hochant la tête. ''Nous devrions remonter auprès des autres et commencer à discuter de comment s'occuper de Pitch.''

North plaça une main sur son épaule, le ramenant vers l'ascenseur.

''Tu as raison. Nous avons beaucoup à faire.''

Boum... Boum, boum, boum... Boum, boum, boum, boum...

Les coups résonnant d'en-dessous les firent s'arrêter alors qu'ils étaient répétés encore et encore à un rythme frénétique. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de l'atelier, si des impacts de cette intensité pouvaient être appelés 'frapper', et ça mena tout le monde à chaque étage à regarder par-dessus les barrières vers l'étage le plus bas.

Il y eut le son distant de l'entrée étant ouverte, immédiatement suivit par quelque chose qui brillait d'un éclat de lumière d'étoile pâle dans l'axe central de l'atelier et rebondissant dessus en grande hâte. Ce quelque chose vint s'arrêter dans Jack et North, et l'Esprit de l'Hiver hoqueta en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

''Nightlight!''

Le Gardien de la Lune, le seul Gardien n'ayant pas juré de protéger les enfants du monde en général, portait une expression d'urgence désespérée qui correspondait au ton de sa voix dans leurs esprits.

'Vous devez partir! Maintenant! Pitch attaque le Palais des Dents!'

''QUOI?''

Le cri de North résonna jusqu'aux trois Gardiens au-dessus, et avant que plus ne puisse être dit, Nightlight fila vers lui et tendit une main.

'Globe à neige, maintenant! Je vais emmener Tooth là-bas, et vous quatre pouvez suivre dans le traîneau... Il y a des choses avec Pitch, des chevaux d'ombre. Ce ne sont pas des Fearlings, ils attaquent en plein jour! Toi et Aster aurez besoin d'une plate-forme d'où les combattre.''

North donna un globe à neige sans discuter, regardant comme Nightlight volait jusqu'à Tooth et l'emportait à travers le portail qu'il invoqua. Le russe cria alors aux deux Gardiens restant à l'étage.

''Sandy! Bunny! Allons-y!''

Jack se trouva soulevé et emporté par North dans le moment suivant, de la même façon dont Sandy attrapa Bunny et descendit au centre de l'atelier sur un nuage de sable de rêves en le traînant derrière lui. Devant eux un groupe de yétis qui criaient des instructions chargea, et en quelques minutes les quatre Gardiens arrivèrent dans un couloir menant à des portes doubles.

North posa Jack et les franchit. À ce moment, se rappelant de l'état du traîneau durant les Guerres Mondiales, l'Esprit de l'Hiver commença à douter de la sagesse de l'idée. North utilisait toujours la chose trois mois auparavant.

''Heu, North. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais il est hors de question que je grimpe dans ce vieux truc brinquebalant qui te sert...'' Au fond du tunnel de décollage, dont Jack savait qu'il menait aux étables des rennes, les portes s'ouvrirent et six des créatures tirèrent ce qui n'était définitivement pas le traîneau dont il se rappelait. '' … de traîneau.''

Il était grand, facilement deux fois la taille du précédent, et donnait plus l'impression d'avoir été combiné avec un scooter des neiges et un avion que le traîneau traditionnel qu'il avait vu au dernier Noël.

Jack cligna.

''Quand as-tu construit ça?''

North rigola en amusement.

''Est prototype, complet avec Globe de Croyance miniature. J'y travaillais dessus depuis quelques décennies, pour le rendre parfait... Alors peut-être il pourrait avoir encore quelques défauts à arranger.''

Jack se mit à rigoler également, tandis que Sandy sautait joyeusement dans le véhicule devant lui.

''Bon d'accord. Mais juste un petit tour.''

North sourit d'un air entendu alors qu'il montait et prenait les rênes.

''Tout le monde adore mon traîneau.'' Il regarda vers le Pooka tout près, qui n'était pas encore monté. ''Bunny, mont, qu'est-ce que tu attends?''

Bunny cogna un pied contre le côté du traîneau, ne semblant pas du tout enthousiaste.

''Je crois que j'irais plus vite en passant par mes tunnels. Et c'est, moins dangereux.''

North tendit un bras et l'attrapa par la peau du cou, le jetant à l'arrière à côté de Jack et Sandy.

''Ah, monte et bouclez vos ceintures!''

Bunny chercha quelques secondes après avoir été déposé, cherchant des ceintures mais n'en trouvant aucune.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, où sont les fichues ceintures?!''

North rit de bon cœur, puis s'adressa aux yétis qui vérifiaient le traîneau pour le préparer au lancement.

''C'était juste expression! Nous sommes prêts?'' Un yéti jeta ses mains en l'air, secouant sa tête en un 'non', et North fit tout de même claque les rênes. ''Bien! Allons-y! Hors du chemin!''

Yétis et elfes s'éparpillèrent tandis que les rennes se cabraient et partaient à pleine vitesse, avec North riant, Sandy souriant en levant les bras en une sorte de 'youpiii', et Bunny enfonçant ses griffes dans les côtés de l'intérieur avec une telle force qu'elles traversèrent la peinture et arrivèrent jusqu'au bois en-dessous.

Jack sourit diaboliquement à cela, n'ayant aucun mal à garder son équilibre contre les mouvements du traîneau alors qu'il déboulait dans un tunnel tourbillonnant dans la glace.

Pendant ce temps, Bunny ferma ses yeux et hurla alors qu'il s'agrippait.

''Ralentis, ralentis!''

North regarda en arrière tandis qu'il tirait un levier qui 'libéra' le traîneau et les rennes du poids de la gravité. Le résultat fut qu'à l'arrivée de la pente, le traîneau monta sur les murs et continua dessus-dessous vers le plafond.

''J'espère que vous aimez les loopings loopings!''

Bunny pressa une patte à sa bouche, combattant pour ne pas vomir.

''J'espère que vous aimez les carottes.''

La lumière dans le tunnel devint plus brillante, et North ramena son attention au devant une fois de plus.

''C'est partit!'' Ils sortirent dans la lumière du jour, fonçant sur une rampe de bois et ensuite dans l'air ouvert. ''Décollage!''

Le cri exubérant de Jack accompagna le rire de North tandis qu'ils prenaient les airs, et il sauta à l'arrière du traîneau pour regarder l'atelier qui s'éloignait alors qu'ils grimpaient dans le ciel.

''Whoa, c'était super.''

Jack regarda ses collègues Gardiens et remarqua que Bunny tentait un très bref et terrifié coup d'œil sur le rebord vers le sol en-dessous... Eh bien, il ne pouvait permettre cela. Un Gardien envahit par la peur, même si c'était une Peur Naturelle, n'était pas quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour combattre Pitch.

Jack s'accroupit là où il était, un sourire narquois relevant sa bouche.

''Hé, Bunny.'' Il attendit que le Pooka regarda puis se leva. ''Regarda la vue qu'on a-AAAAAHHH!''

Jack glissa et disparut de l'arrière du traîneau, et Bunny hoqueta en horreur.

''North! Jack, il est!''

Bunny regarda sur le rebord du traîneau, s'attendant à voir Jack tomber vers sa chute, seulement pour voir l'Esprit de l'Hiver allongé sur un des patins du traîneau.

Jack sourit.

''Awww... Tu t'es inquiété.''

Bunny gronda, sa peur de tomber oubliée dans son irritation.

''Ah, arrête de te faire voir frimeur!''

Jack rit et sauta dans le traîneau alors que North secouait la tête à leurs bêtises et sortait un globe à neige d'une de ses poches.

''Accrochez-vous, je connais raccourci.''

Bunny haleta et accrocha de nouveau ses mains sur le côté du traîneau.

''Oh non, je savais que j'aurais dû prendre mes tunnels!''

North secoua le globe à neige et murmura dedans.

''Je dis... Palais de Tooth.''

Il le jeta, ouvrant un portail assez grand pour le traîneau, et l'instant suivant ils passaient à travers un saut nauséeux qui les mena dans les cieux avec la montagne du Palais de Tooth juste devant. Ça aurait été une belle vue, s'il n'y avait pas eu le chaos absolu dans l'air autour.

Nightlight n'avait pas exagéré. Il y avait des choses qui ressemblaient à des chevaux d'ombre, mais bien qu'ils traînassent des vrilles fantomatiques de ténèbres comme un Fearlings, ils étaient solides... Et ils pourchassaient et attrapaient chaque petite fée qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Jack se tendit, attrapa son bâton de son dos et sauta dans les airs.

''Ils prennent les Fées des Dents!'' Il fila devant une des créatures, attrapant la fée qu'elle avait essayé d'ajouté à la douzaine d'autres visiblement piégées à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Jack revint au traîneau, berçant la fée dans ses mains. ''Salut là, petite Quenotte. Tu vas bien?''

La fée acquiesça, piaillant en soulagement, juste comme North menait le traîneau à l'intérieur de la montagne. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus calme que l'extérieur, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de créatures volant en tous sens et certaines d'entre elles étaient poursuivies par Nightlight avec sa lance. Mais il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que lui et Tooth puissent les combattre, et North gronda en colère à l'intrusion dans cet endroit sacré.

Il confia les rênes à Jack.

''Là, prends relais!''

Jack attrapa les rênes et North tira ses épées et sauta pour se tenir sur l'un des rebords du traîneau. De là il coupa une créature qui passait, la faisant exploser en un nuage de sable noir et plusieurs casiers à dents en tombèrent et cliquetèrent sur le sol du véhicule.

Bunny en ramassa un, regardant Sandy.

''Ils volent les dents!''

Sandy prit un peu du sable qui était tombé sur ses vêtements, le frottant entre ses doigts en inquiétude alors qu'il rendait le regard. Jack, distrait par l'échange, fut alors forcé de faire tourner le traîneau sèchement quand le cri de North l'avertit qu'ils étaient sur le point de percuter une des tours.

La manœuvre d'évitement les fit atterrir rudement sur l'une des plate-formes du palais, les dernières créatures abandonnant l'endroit dans un silence sinistre. Tooth voletait au-dessus d'eux.

North l'appela, inquiet.

''Tooth! Tu vas bien?''

Elle descendit là où ils étaient, frénétique alors que Nightlight les rejoignait.

''Ils-Ils ont pris mes fées! Et les dents! Toutes!''

Elle tomba à genoux, dévastée. ''Tout est partit! Tout.'' Les Gardiens se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour la réconforter au moment même où la fée que Jack avait sauvé sortait de sa capuche et rejoignait sa 'mère'.

Tooth hoqueta, l'espoir revenant dans ses yeux alors qu'elle saisissait la petite et la serrait contre elle. ''Oh! Grâce au ciel! L'une de vous est sauve.''

Une voix masculine brisa le moment. Une que tous sauf Jack connaissaient.

''Je dois dire, c'est très, très excitant.'' Ils regardèrent en haut pour voir Pitch, se tenant haut au-dessus d'eux et souriant. ''Les Grands Quatre et la nounou de l'Homme de la Lune, tous au même endroit. Je suis un peu intimidé.'' Son rictus s'agrandit. ''As-tu aimé ma petite prestation sur le globe, North? J'ai réussi à tout vous rassembler, n'est-ce pas?''

À en juger par son ton ils surent qu'ils avaient été piégés. En se rassemblant à l'Atelier, le Palais avait été laissé non gardé et vulnérable.

Tooth ne prit pas très bien cela et fila dans les airs en criant.

''Pitch! Tu as trente secondes pour me rendre mes fées!''

Elle plongea vers lui mais il disparut dans les ombres, la laissant chercher en frustration avant qu'il réapparaisse sur une autre plate-forme à proximité.

Il sourit, levant ses bras dans un geste 'J'ai tellement peur'.

''Sinon quoi? Tu vas mettre une pièce sous mon oreiller?'' Son expression s'assombrit. ''En gagnant la capacité de marcher dans la lumière, je n'ai plus pu être vu ou touché par ceux qui ne croient pas en moi... Vous pourriez avoir pensé que vous avez gagné, quand vous m'avez piégé dans cette existence cette fois-là, mais c'est faux. Parce que maintenant, je veux ce que vous avez... Que l'on croit en moi!'' Son expression devint un grondement. ''Je suis fatigué de me cacher sous des lits!''

Bunny tira un de ses boomerangs de sa lanière.

''Peut-être que c'est là qu'est ta place.''

Pitch disparut d'au-dessus et les fit sursauter en apparaissant sur le rebord de la plate-forme où ils étaient.

''Oh, va te faire cuire un œuf, lapin!''

Bunny fit un mouvement pour le frapper mais Pitch disparut de nouveau. La voix du Roi des Cauchemars provint alors de la plate-forme centrale où Tooth passait habituellement son temps à travailler.

''Attendez, est-ce Jack Frost?'' Ils se tournèrent pour voir Pitch appuyé négligemment contre un pilier, les regardant. ''Depuis quand les Gardiens et les Esprits des Saisons sont-ils amis?''

Jack serra son bâton, grondant.

''Alors il semblerait que tu aies besoin de revoir tes informations, parce que tu es évidemment en retard. Tu affrontes les Grands Cinq, pas les Grands Quatre.''

Pitch haussa les sourcils, moyennement surprit.

''Toi? Un Gardien?'' Il se moqua, peu convaincu. ''Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? L'Esprit de l'Hiver, un Gardien? T'attends-tu honnêtement à ce que je crois à cela?''

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent.

''Continue à me chercher et tu le découvriras.''

Pitch l'observa en amusement et sourit.

''Je pense que je vais passer, et t'ignorer. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour frapper un Esprit des Saisons et m'attirer la colère de Mère Nature.''

Bunny avança avec colère.

''Alors si tu l'évites, tu peux m'affronter! Ramène-toi ici espèce de sale rat sournois!''

Pitch disparut de nouveau dans les ombres avant que Bunny puisse l'atteindre, mais Tooth le surveillait. Au moment où il réapparut sur la colonne opposée, elle se saisit de l'autre boomerang de Bunny et chargea...

Elle fit alors halte en plein air, laissant sortir un hoquet de surprise comme Pitch appelait l'un des chevaux d'ombre et qu'il se cabrait pour le défendre.

Le cheval retomba sur ses pattes tandis que Tooth se retirait, reniflant en agitation et Pitch passa une main sur son côté presque affectueusement.

''Whoa! Hé, doucement, ma fille. Doucement.'' Il tira un filin de sable noir de sa crinière, le faisant tournoyer dans sa main, et regarda Sandy. ''Ça te semble familier, Marchand de Sable? Il m'a fallu un moment pour perfectionner ce tour... Transformer les rêves en Cauchemars.'' Il rit à l'expression surprise et outragée de Sandy. ''J'ai découvert assez tôt que tu avais un nouveau tour. Ces rêves qui brilles davantage se sont avérés être une véritable piqûre quand j'ai essayé cela sur eux. C'est juste dommage pour toi que tu ne sembles pas avoir le pouvoir de faire ceci avec tous tes rêves. Je n'aurais jamais été capable d'y parvenir autrement.''

La main de Sandy alla à la bourse de poussière de givre cachée dans ses vêtements, qu'il utilisait avec tellement de modération depuis si longtemps, et alors il regarda à l'expression accablée sur le visage de Jack. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces secrets, ils auraient pu priver Pitch de son armée de Cauchemars.

Nightlight sembla similairement secoué, et pour les trois autres Gardiens qui ne connaissaient pas la véritable origine de ces 'rêves spéciaux', ce fut suffisant pour les déconcerter également.

Pitch sourit, sentant leurs divers combats intérieurs, et plaça sa main sur le cou du Cauchemar alors qu'il commençait à renifler en agitation.

''Ne soyez pas si nerveux, ça ne fait que les agacer davantage. Ils sentent la peur, vous savez.''

Bunny le fusilla du regard et le désigna.

''Quelle peur? De toi?! Personne n'a peur de toi depuis le Moyen Âge!''

L'expression de Pitch s'endurcit en rage pendant un moment, mais il sourit ensuite en nostalgie.

''Ah, les Moyen Âge... Tout le monde était effrayé. Misérable. Des temps si heureux pour moi. Oh, le pouvoir que je détenais!'' Son sourire fondit en une grimace. ''Mais alors l'Homme de la Lune vous a choisi pour remplacer ma peur avec votre émerveillement et votre lumière! Les rendant heureux! Et leur donner de l'espoir... Pendant ce temps, tout le monde m'oublia juste comme un mauvais rêve! ''Oh, il n'y a rien à craindre! Le Croquemitaine n'existe pas!' '' Il les regarda avec mépris. ''Eh bien c'est sur le point de changer.''

Il y eut un bruit discret, comme de la poussière et du sable en train de tomber, et Pitch regarda là où la surface dorée des tours commençait à s'effondrer en ne laissant que du métal terne et rouillé et des tuiles derrière.

''Oh, regardez, ça commence déjà.''

Jack regarda aux alentours, voyant la dégradation prenant place partout autour d'eux.

''Que se passe-t-il?''

Nightlight grinça des dents en échec.

'Il a piégé et capturé les Fées des Dents depuis des heures. Lorsque je l'ai remarqué, et ai volé pour vous avertir, l'aube était déjà arrivée et avait passé la plupart des régions de l'Est.'

Tooth hoqueta en réalisation et horreur, et Pitch se mit à jubiler.

''C'est vrai. Les enfants se réveillent et réalisent que la Fée des Dents n'est jamais venue... C'est une si petite chose, mais pour un enfant...''

Tooth leva ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

''Ils... Ils ne croient plus en moi.''

Au-dessus d'eux, Pitch se délecta du désespoir de Tooth et regarda l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

''Ils ne te l'ont pas dit, Jack? C'est super d'être un Gardien, mais il y a un hic. Si assez d'enfants cessent de croire, tout ce que tes amis protègent... l'émerveillement, les espoirs et les rêves, tout disparaît... Et petit à petit, eux aussi.'' Il rit. ''Vous avez tous eu tellement de croyants pendant si longtemps, en perdant des milliers chaque jour lorsqu'ils grandissent, et en gagnant des milliers qui sont assez âgés pour commencer à croire. Vous êtes devenus si devenus si engourdis au sentiment de ces choses se produisant que vous n'avez jamais remarqué toutes ces petites étincelles de croyance vous abandonnant en masse.''

Il se redressa, confiant et arrogant.

''Vous ne méritez pas cette croyance, et alors à présent il n'y aura plus de Noël, plus de Pâques, ou de petites fées qui viennent la nuit. Il n'y aura rien. Juste la peur et les ténèbres... et moi! C'est à votre tour de ne pas avoir de croyance!''

Ses mots semèrent la furie parmi les Gardiens qui se lancèrent tous dans sa direction. Mais Pitch ne resta pas pour combattre, il sauta plutôt sur son Cauchemar et descendit vers le fond du palais en évitant leurs attaques en chemin.

Et alors il plongea dans une crevasse sombre, où les ombres étaient épaisses, et disparut hors de leur atteinte.

Les six Gardiens atterrirent dans le jardin sous le palais, près du lac où une fresque représentant Tooth décorait le mur, et se regardèrent l'un l'autre alors que North énonçait l'évidence.

''Il est partit.''


	57. Les 5 Légendes, partie 05

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, avec l'un des moments les plus dramatiques du film.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne semaine. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Les 5 Légendes, partie 05**

Ils se tinrent là en silence pendant de longues minutes. Partiellement en choc à tout ce qui est arrivé si soudainement, et partiellement parce qu'ils ignoraient comment répondre. Ils avaient été pris au dépourvu en plus d'être piégés, et maintenant ils devaient se bousculer pour ramasser les morceaux.

Peut-être que s'ils avaient été moins sceptiques sur un retour de Pitch, ça n'aurait pas été le cas.

Bunny s'assit, l'humeur sombre tandis qu'il observait Tooth atterrir au rebord de son lac et regarder un casier à dents vide qu'elle avait ramassé.

''Je vais l'admettre, North, tu avais raison pour Pitch.''

Le russe soupira, secouant la tête tout en marchant.

''Cette fois aurais aimé avoir tort. Mais il paiera. Nous nous en assurerons.''

Jack les écouta avec un cœur lourd, sentant un poids de culpabilité pour lequel il savait que Sandy le gronderait. Le savoir que, s'il n'avait pas caché, il aurait pu empêcher cela... C'était presque trop à supporter. Il alla donc vers Tooth, et posa une main en support sur son épaule.

''Je suis désolé, pour les fées.''

Elle le regarda, triste.

''Tu aurais dû les voir. Elles sont si bien battues.''

Quenotte bourdonna autour de leurs têtes, atterrissant sur sa main quand il la tendit pour elle.

''Il les a pris pour les souvenirs, n'est-ce pas. Ce n'est pas juste une question de commencer un Blackout de Croyance, c'est pour s'assurer que ce soit aussi dur que possible pour nous de continuer et pour tout empirer... Il s'en est pris à toi, parce que tu étais la Gardienne la plus vulnérable dont le travail est réalisé tous les jours. Tes fées, qui sont ta plus grande force...''

Elle acquiesça.

''Sont aussi ma plus grande faiblesse. Prends-les, et je ne perds pas juste mes assistantes, je perds aussi une partie de moi-même. Elles sont un extension de moi. Sans elle je me sens si... perdue.''

Quenotte quitta la main de Jack pour se frotter le côté du visage de Tooth. Pas ironie il avait sauvé une des ses Fées de Tête, le petit nombre qui avait un cimier doré sur la tête comme elle. Elles étaient les six 'mini-fées' initiales avec lesquelles elle avait commencé, avant qu'elle se sépare éventuellement en la vaste multitude qu'elle était à présent. C'est un maigre réconfort pour elle, mais c'était quelque chose.

L'encouragement de Quenotte fit se lever Tooth du sol et voler de nouveau, mais le groupe resta incertain quant à quel mouvement faire ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoquette alors que plusieurs plumes tombaient.

Elle se tourna, regardant la fresque au-dessus du lac, et alors qu'ils regardaient tous la peinture commença à se dégrader tout comme le palais au-dessus.

''Oh non... Les enfants! C'est trop tard!''

North avança, secouant la tête avec véhémence.

''Non! Non! Pas trop tard!'' Il se remit à faire les cent pas, ses mains tenant les épées près de sa tête alors qu'il cognait les doigts contre les poignées. ''Attends... Attends, attends, attends, attends, attends, attends! Idée! HAHH!'' North pointa ses épées vers Sandy et Bunny, le dernier étant forcé à se reculer quand l'une d'elles arriva à quelques centimètres de sa tête. ''Nous allons récupérer les dents!''

''Quoi?''

À l'exclamation de Tooth, North lui fit face, audacieux et confiant.

''Nous allons chercher dents! Enfants continueront à croire en toi!''

Elle voleta jusqu'à lui.

''Nous parlons de six continents! Des millions d'enfants!''

North agita une main et renifla à cela.

''Oh allons! Tu sais combien de jouets je livre en une nuit?''

''Et combien d'œufs je cache en un jour?''

Bunny avança à présent, suivant l'esprit combatif alors que Tooth regardait tous les autres. Après que Sandy et Nightlight aient tous les deux levé un pouce, Jack acquiesça également.

''J'en suis.''

~(-)~

''Vite! Vite!''

Le rire puissant de North résonna sur les toits de Moscou alors qu'il apparaissait et disparaissait dans les cheminées à un rythme effréné. Bunny courait sur les toits à pied, bondissant de toit en toit avec des grands sauts, pendant que les voleurs du groupe passaient ici et là en suivant chaque direction pointée par Tooth.

Après les cinq premières minutes, Jack glissa au niveau de Bunny, souriant comme si c'était le meilleur jeu de tous les temps.

''Plus vite mon lapin, j'ai cinq dents d'avance!''

Bunny lui jeta un coup d'œil mais n'arrêta pas de courir.

''Ouais c'est ça, écoute, je te dirais bien de rester hors de mon chemin, mais vraiment ça servirait à quoi? Parce que tu ne serais pas capable de suivre de toute façon.''

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit.

''C'est un défi, lapinou?''

Bunny se mit à sourire également.

''Oh, tu ne veux pas faire la course avec un lapin, l'ami.''

Le Pooka accéléra, s'éloignant de Jack. Pendant ce temps North, qui avait entendu la conversation, continua à surgir et rentrer dans les cheminées avec ses mots espacés entre chacune.

''Une course? Est une course?'' Bruit sourd. ''Ça va être-'' Bruit sourd. ''ÉPIQUE!''

À la moitié du quartier plus loin, alors que Jack la rattrapait, Tooth volait extrêmement rapidement avec sa tête se tournant pour regarder toutes les lumières brillantes, la circulation, et juste la taille impressionnante de la ville. En gros, elle parlait aussi plus vite que d'habitude, et s'agitait avec l'énergie et l'excitation d'une douzaine d'enfants de cinq ans en hyperglycémie massive.

''Quatre prémolaire par là! Une incisive à deux quartiers à l'est! C'est une molaire? Il y en a PARTOUT!'' Elle se tourna brusquement, volant à pleine vitesse sans s'arrêter pour regarder où elle allait, et du coup elle s'écrasa face la première dans un panneau publicitaire. ''Ow!''

Jack atterrit au-dessus du panneau, se débattant pour ne pas rire.

''Ummm, tu vas bien?''

Tooth, tenant une main à son nez et louchant, secoua la tête pour retrouver son équilibre et fila là où il était. Elle bougeait et regardait toujours les alentours, complètement hyperactive.

''Ça va... Pardon, ça fait juste si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue sur le terrain.''

Jack haussa les sourcils.

''Ça fait combien de temps?''

Elle haussa les épaules, souriante.

''Ah, quatre cent-quarante ans... Plus ou moins.''

Elle sursauta de nouveau, les plumes de sa tête se gonflant alors qu'elle voyait une autre dent sous un oreiller et la désignait en jubilation avant de filer la chercher à une telle vitesse qu'elle fit presque tomber Jack du haut du panneau.

Il regarda Quenotte, qui grimaça en embarras et haussa les épaules comme pour dire 'Ouais, elle devient comme ça quelquefois'.

Deux minutes plus tard et ils se trouvèrent dans une autre ville, la parcourant pour encore plus de dents pendants que Jack et Nightlight partaient pour s'occuper des plus petites villes et villages dans la campagne environnante. Jack les gardait tous les deux pourvus de pièces, chapardées à intervalles réguliers au Palais des Dents en utilisant un Miroir de Glace maintenant qu'il y avait été. La quantité de dents à récupérer était plus petite, mais ils étaient les voleurs les plus rapides et pouvaient couvrir la plus grande distance. Il y avait des chances qu'ils ramènent tout autant de dents que les autres dans les villes.

Une heure et demi plus tard ils continuèrent à l'ouest vers l'Europe. Nightlight et Jack partirent de nouveau, pour s'occuper de l'Afrique avec sa concentration de gens plus bas, et pendant ce temps une fière compétition s'engagea entre North, Bunny et Sandy.

Des tunnels placés pour faire trébucher les autres, des messages plaisanteries laissés pour que le Pooka les trouve, des feux allumés pour que North ait une surprise s'il descendait par la cheminée au-dessus... Et, bien sûr, Sandy plongeant à chaque fois que North et Bunny étaient trop distraits l'un par l'autre pour remarquer le petit homme doré prenant la dent qu'ils voulaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour l'empêcher de s'envoler avec.

Tooth était ignorante de tout cela, trop absorbée par voler à travers les vitres des fenêtres. Utilisant la magie qu'elle avait déversé chez ses fées quand de meilleurs verrous sur les fenêtres firent leur apparition, mais ne l'ayant jamais vraiment utilisé elle-même. Elle cogna presque plusieurs montants de fenêtres, rigolant comme une collégienne alors qu'elle récupérait des dents de sous les oreillers et laissait des pièces conjurées à la place.

Quelque part au milieu de la France, à un moment où ils avaient gagné pas mal de temps sur l'aube, Tooth glissa sa main sous un oreiller et la retira en tenant une souris par la queue. Elle cligna en confusion, ayant à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avant que Quenotte plonge et frappe la créature.

Alors que la petite fée commençait à rouer de coups cet 'intrus voleur de dents', Tooth l'attrapa rapidement par les ailes et la tira loin du rongeur.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Doucement Quenotte! C'est un des nôtres!'' Elle grimaça en s'excusant, le reste de sa phrase dirigé vers la souris. ''Une partie de la division Française. Ça va?''*

La souris secoua une patte dans sa direction, enlevant son petit chapeau vert avec une plume jaune qu'elle portait et le jetant au sol avec colère. Il fallut une bonne minute pour la calmer, avant qu'elle parte informer les autres qu'ils pouvaient ignorer la France. Elle veillerait à récupérer les dents que les souris rassemblaient aux points de rassemblement centraux lorsque Pitch ne serait plus un problème.

L'Islande vint après le reste de l'Europe, avec Jack se joignant brièvement au jeu 'avoir le plus de dents'. Il piqua trois dents à Bunny après avoir gelé le toit sous lui durant les trois occasions, pour le faire glisser et les tomber avant qu'elles puissent être mises dans son sac. Après l'Islande et quelques autres groupes de gens sur le chemin sur les blocs continentaux au nord de l'Amérique, ils arrivèrent en Amérique avec l'aube étant à présent trois heures derrière eux.

Tooth décida d'une pause rapide à ce point, les rassemblant tous sur un toit à New York, et les cinq présentèrent leurs sacs de dents rouges avec grand orgueil.

Tooth voleta en joie, submergée par leurs efforts.

''Wow! Vous récupérez les dents et laissez les cadeaux aussi vite que mes fées.'' North, Bunny et Sandy abaissèrent tous leurs sacs un peu, les yeux s'agrandissant en réalisation, et elle regarda. ''Vous avez laissé des cadeaux, n'est-ce pas?''

Jack et Nightlight plongèrent leurs mains dans leurs poches pour révéler des poignées de pièce, pendant que les trois autres grimaçaient à leur erreur. Ce qui suivit fut que l'Esprit de l'Hiver chaparda encore plus de pièces du Palais des Dents, cette fois pour les donner au trio compétitif. Ces trois-là retournèrent alors à Moscou et coururent en tous sens pour laisser des pièces à tous les endroits qu'ils avaient manqué, réussissant sur le fil comme l'aube arrivait dans ces régions.

Tooth, Nightlight et Jack se concentrèrent sur l'Amérique du Sud tout en attendant qu'ils les rattrapent de nouveau, et alors ils reprirent leur passage vers l'ouest sur l'Amérique du Nord lorsque le groupe se réunit. Il y avait une ville que Jack était vraiment impatient d'atteindre alors que leurs divers rires de défiance envers les efforts de Pitch les stimulaient tous.

Mais ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient surveillés; un Cauchemar ayant observé leur passage alors qu'ils passaient en traîneau à travers l'un des portails de North. La créature hennit en rage avant de se cabrer et de descendre du toit, où elle plongea ensuite dans les ombres d'un tuyau d'évacuation et glissa à travers le tissu de la réalité vers les ombres dans le repère de Pitch.

Le Roi des Cauchemars se tenait près de son propre 'globe de croyance', qui consistait en rien de plus que des formes dentelées de métal rouillé représentant les continents. Suspendus pour former une sphère sans rien d'apparent pour les tenir. Il marchait devant, fusillant du regard les lumières dorées brillantes qui le couvraient toujours. Le Blackout qui avait commencé en Australie et en Chine, et aux autres nations de l'Est... ne s'était pas répandu. Ces aires voyaient leurs nombres de croyants diminués, mais partout à l'Ouest de ça les lumières refusaient avec entêtement de s'éteindre.

''Les lumières... Pourquoi ne s'éteignent-elles pas?!'' Le Cauchemar atterrit à ses côtés, reniflant en agitation alors qu'il relayait ce qu'il avait vu. ''Ils récupèrent les dents?''

Dans les nombreuses cages suspendues au-dessus, les fées capturées entendirent ses mots et se mirent à piailler et siffler avec excitation.

Il gronda vers elles.

''Oh fermez-là, où je vous transforme en édredon!''

Elles se calmèrent, mais juste à peine, à sa frustration. Il se tourna alors vers le Cauchemar et lui lança un regard noir, l'effrayant au point qu'il s'effondra en sable noir.

Il en fit tourbillonner un peu dans sa main, le formant en l'image assombrie du Marchand de Sable.

''Bien, faites votre dernier tour de la victoire... Car demain, toute votre agitation pathétique sera réduite à néant.''

Il réduisit l'image en poussière.

~(-)~

Jack dansait pratiquement d'allégresse dans l'air quand ils atteignirent enfin Burgess, acclamant alors qu'il partait devant. Il fit signe à Tooth de le suivre avec impatience, et sans la moindre direction de sa part il se dirigea directement vers une maison située près du lac à la limite du Parc Jackswood.

Tooth regarda alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre avec expertise, ladite fenêtre semblant avoir une poignée qui pouvait être ouverte de l'extérieur si l'on savait exactement comment faire. Et à présent il lui fit signe de le suivre dedans, et il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du lit du garçon.

Jamie était profondément endormi, comme prévu étant donné que Sandy ciblait toujours les enfants qui avaient des dents sous l'oreiller. La lumière de son robot était allumée, agissant comme une veilleuse, et tandis que Tooth tendait la main et touchait la dent sous son oreiller, un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage au souvenir le plus récemment lié.

''Incisive central gauche, tombée après un accident de luge.'' Elle regarda l'Esprit de l'Hiver face à elle. ''Je me demande comment c'est arrivé, Jack?''

Jack rit, inclinant sa tête vers le dessin de l'incident qui était accroché au mur.

''Les gamins, hein?''

Tooth sourit, faisant tourner une pièce sur ses doigts avant de la glisser sous l'oreiller. Elle voleta ensuite dans les airs, s'étant calmée de son exubérance précédente, et regarda le garçon dormir.

''Ça a toujours été la partie que je préférais; voir les enfants.'' Elle soupira. ''Pourquoi ai-je arrêté de faire ça?''

L'expression de Jack s'adoucit.

''C'est un peu différent de près, pas vrai?''

Elle le regarda, la voix abaissée afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

''Merci d'être là, Jack. J'aurais aimé savoir pour toi plus tôt. Tu as fait une véritable différence aujourd'hui.''

Jack se leva, son sourire glissant un peu.

''Ouais eh bien, ce qui est fait est fait. Écoute, occupons-nous de toi. Ensuite ce sera le tour de Pitch.''

Il y eut une agitation soudaine à la fenêtre, avec un cliquetis bruyant de fourreaux de sabres cognant le rebord de la fenêtre alors que North serrait sa carrure à travers l'ouverture. Sandy, Nightlight et Quenotte le suivirent tandis que le russe murmurait après que Tooth l'ait fait taire fermement et ait désigné le garçon endormi.

''Vous êtes là! Pourquoi si traînards?!'' Il regarda vers Tooth. ''Comment tu te sens, Toothy?''

Elle sourit, volant vers lui.

''On croit en moi.''

North rit doucement.

''C'est ce que je voulais entendre.''

''Oh je vois comment c'est...'' Les oreilles de Bunny sortirent du tunnel qui était apparu à travers le plancher, et le Pooka sauta dans la chambre. ''Vous travaillez tous ensemble pour vous assurer que le lapin arriver en dernier.''

''CHHHHHUUUUUUUTTT!''

Jack roula les yeux, flânant vers Bunny et soulevant son sac de dents.

''Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'aide pour battre un lapin? Regarde ça, Peter Cottontail.''**

Bunny renifla et souleva son propre sac à peine plus gros.

''Tu appelles ça un sac de dents? Voilà ce que c'est un sac de dents.''

North s'interposa entre les deux pour arrêter le début d'une dispute.

''Messieurs! Messieurs! C'est pour Tooth. Ce n'est pas compétition! Mais si ça l'était.'' Il balança son énorme sac de sur son épaule et le posa au sol devant lui. ''Je gagne! YEEEEEHAAAHH!"

Dans son exubérance il oublia de garder sa voix baissée, ce qui fit que sa danse de la victoire réveilla l'enfant dans le lit. Un fait qui fut signalé par le groupe de Gardiens étant soumis à l'éblouissement de la lampe torche du garçon.

Jamie les regarda en surprise, son expression se transformant en admiration alors qu'il reconnaissait chacun d'eux tour à tour. Mais les noms par lesquels il les appela ne furent pas ceux auxquels la moitié d'entre eux s'attendait.

''Nicholas St North? E. Aster Bunnymund? Toothiana?'' Jamie hoqueta à ceux qu'il vit en dernier. ''Sandy! Nightlight!''

Jack rigola et se pencha de derrière North.

''Ne m'oublie pas, gamin.''

''Oncle Jack!''

Jamie se précipita de sous ses couvertures et se jeta sur l'Esprit de l'Hiver, alors que pendant ce temps Tooth, Bunny et North regardaient tous.

North désigna le garçon qui enlaçait à présent Jack.

''Tu es son oncle?''

Jack sourit.

''Eh bien, on le raccourcit à ça. En vérité je suis son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-oncle. Les Bennett sont les descendants de ma sœur.''

Il ramena Jamie au lit et le posa pendant que Bunny se mettait à son tour à pointer du doigt.

''Alors tu lui as dit nos noms?''

Jamie inclina la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

''Non. Je les ai appris d'Ombric.''

Alors que Tooth, Bunny et North écarquillaient tous les yeux, Jack haussa les épaules.

''Que puis-je dire? Je les emmène à Santoff Claussen pour des visites régulières. Jamie et sa sœur passent presque toutes leurs vacances scolaires au village, alors naturellement ils en savent beaucoup sur vous.''

Il utilisa son pouce pour montrer le mur derrière lui, et les dessins évidents d'Ombric, Katherine et Kailash, Nightlight, Big Root, et plusieurs autres choses et gens venant de Santoff Claussen ou les alentours. Le mur en était pratiquement couvert, si les autres avaient vraiment regardé et les avaient remarqué.

Ce fut surprenant à voir pour eux, mais il n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur ce qu'ils venaient juste d'apprendre. Avec cela à l'esprit, Bunny fit signe à Sandy.

''Aussi intéressant que ce soit, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Sandy, assomme-le pour que nous puissions partir.'' Sandy acquiesça, et frappa un poing dans son autre main de façon joueuse rendant Bunny bouche bée. ''Avec le sable de rêves, idiot!''

Son avancée vers le lit éveillât le chien endormi au sol à côté. Abby se mit debout derrière Sandy pour grogner envers Bunny par-dessus la tête du petit homme.

Jamie hoqueta et se tendit vers elle.

''Non, arrête c'est le Lapin de Pâques. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Abby? Couchée!''

Le chien était à présent nez-à-nez avec Bunny, qui fit prudemment signe avec une patte pour que les autres restent là où ils étaient.

''Très bien, que personne ne panique.''

Jack commença à rigoler diaboliquement.

''Mais c'est un hum, c'est un lévrier. Tu sais ce que les lévriers font aux lapins.''

Bunny resta tendu, alors que Sandy roulait des yeux et créait une boule de sable de rêves en préparation.

''Je penses pouvoir assurer avec certitude qu'il n'a jamais rencontré de lapin comme moi. Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, des nerfs d'acier, maître du tai-chi et de l'ancien art d-La vache!''

Jack tapa le réveil avec son bâton, le déclenchant, ainsi qu'Abby. Le chien sauta sur Bunny, se mettant à le pourchasser autour de la petite chambre pendant que Sandy faisait de son mieux pour essayer de toucher le canin en furie. Dans les instants qui suivirent, Sandy jongla avec le sable de rêves et l'envoya involontairement rebondir dans la chambre. Le résultat?

Tooth et Quenotte, Bunny et North tous profondément endormis dans diverses positions autour ou sur le lit de Jamie, et Abby endormie près de la porte fermée. Jamie fut ensuite ajouté à cela, tardivement, alors que Jack s'accroupissait sur le rebord de la commode en combattant pour retenir son rire.

Il regarda comme l'une des carottes sur la tête de Bunny attrapait l'un des sucres d'orge de North et se mettait à danser.

''Oh, j'aimerais vraiment avoir un appareil photos là.''

Nightlight secoua juste la tête en amusement à cela pendant que Sandy accordait un long regard à Jack. Mais son expression se figea, son regard sur la fenêtre, et les deux autres se tournèrent et virent le Cauchemar qui les espionnait.

Jack et Nightlight franchirent la fenêtre en un instant, le premier appelant.

''Sandy, viens! Nous pouvons trouver Pitch.''

Sandy hésita, regardant le trio de ses collègues endormis, avant de secouer la tête et glisser par la fenêtre. Il ne les avait pas touché avec une forte dose de sable de rêves, alors en plus du fait qu'ils étaient immortels, ils se réveilleraient tout seuls dans quelques minutes.

Juste après qu'il soit parti, la porte de la chambre de Jamie s'ouvrit. Une certaine enfant errante de deux ans avait entendu le bruit.

Sophie, portant encore ses ailes de fées en tissu, rigola devant la pile de Légendes endormies. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre combien il était étrange qu'ils soient là, et elle essaya de grimper sur le lit. Mais plutôt que de s'asseoir sur les couvertures, elle glissa. Elle tira sur le manteau de North et finit par tenir le globe à neige qui tomba d'une de ses poches.

Après un rire de 'Lapin de Pâques! Hop hop hop!' et un trébuchement sur un chien endormi, il n'y eut plus d'enfant de deux ans dans la chambre.

Le son du portail se fermant réveilla enfin North, qui resta totalement désorienté alors qu'il s'asseyait encore à moitié endormi. Il remarqua ensuite le Pooka et les Fées des Dents endormis, et l'absence des autres Gardiens. Dans son état pratiquement ivre il décida que le meilleur moyen de les rattraper était de charger les trois immortels avec lui dans son traîneau.

À l'extérieur, volant au-dessus des toits de Burgess, les choses avançaient décidément bien plus vite. Jack et Nightlight volèrent de chaque côté de Sandy, pourchassant la paire de Cauchemars. L'un coupa à travers les bâtiments avec Sandy sur ses talons, pendant que Jack et Nightlight fonçaient et rebondissaient sur les murs et cheminées en suivant l'autre.

Ils rirent tous les trois, chacun à sa propre façon, quand Sandy fusa hors du bâtiment tout en chevauchant le dos du Cauchemar qu'il poursuivait. Un toucher de sa main et sa volonté le rechangea en sable de rêves alors qu'au-dessus de lui ses collègues coinçaient le second et Jack le gelait.

Jack tapota la salissure gelée sur le toit avec son bâton, montrant comment les filets fantomatiques étaient les seules choses qui bougeaient encore.

''Regarde ça, Nightlight. Tu penses qu'on peut le transformer de nouveau en sable de rêves ou nous devrions attendre Sandy?''

Nightlight haussa les épaules.

'Il est le seul qui peut questionner ses rêves, alors nous pouvons tout aussi bien attendre. Il ne va pas nous dire où se cache Pitch sans Sandy ici.'

Une ombre s'éleva derrière eux et une voix les fit tous deux se tourner en surprise.

''Frost?'' Quand Jack lui envoya de la glace, et Nightlight attaqua avec sa lance de diamant, Pitch glissa à travers les ombres et réapparut sur un toit adjacent. ''Pour un Esprit des Saisons, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ces excentriques... Ce n'est pas ton combat, Jack.''

Jack lui jeta un regard noir, avançant d'un pas avec son bâton prêt.

''Et je t'ai dit que je suis l'un d'eux... Je suis un Gardien, que tu le croies ou non, et c'est mon combat.''

Pitch les regarda tous deux, essayant clairement de décider s'il allait oui ou non attaquer Nightlight et risquer de toucher Jack en passant. Si l'Esprit de l'Hiver disait la vérité, alors c'était un problème... Et c'était très certainement ce que l'Homme de la Lune avait voulu.

Il grinça des dents avec hargne, tendu et prêt à attaquer, quand un mouvement au coin de ses yeux le fit se tourner et sauter en arrière. Parce que Sandy s'était faufilé jusqu'à lui et le fusillait à présent du regard en désapprobation avec les bras croisés.

Pitch se redressa, se détendant un peu, et rit presque insouciamment.

''Ah, voilà celui que je cherch- Whoa!''

Il ne put finir car Sandy attaqua avec une paire de fouets en sable de rêves. Jack et Nightlight furent forcés de se baisser sous le passage d'une énorme faux de sable corrompu quand le Roi des Cauchemars répliqua. Plusieurs coups furent échangés, Pitch et Sandy bloquant tout ce que l'autre utilisait, jusqu'à ce que la meilleure flexibilité de l'arme de Sandy s'enroule autour de la garde de son adversaire.

Un des fouets s'enroula autour du poignet de Pitch, et Sandy l'envoya dans les airs. Il ajusta ensuite la position de la prise à la taille de Pitch, le plaque sur le toit, sur le mur le plus proche et l'envoya voler sur la route dans la rue en-dessous.

Jack et Nightlight rejoignirent le Gardien des Rêves au rebord du toit, regardant au-delà de la voiture cabossées que Pitch avait percuté et dont il avait déclenché l'alarme. Jack sourit alors quand il vit la silhouette gémissante du Roi des Cauchemars, étalé au sol et vacillant pour se lever.

''Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être de ton mauvais côté.''

Sandy sourit et épousseta ses mains avant qu'ils se laissent tous trois tomber dans la rue.

Pitch s'éloigna d'eux en chancelant, rampant au sol, son ton suppliant.

''D'accord, doucement! Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour avoir essayé, Sandy. Tu ne sais pas que ça fait d'être faible et haït. C'était stupide de ma part de perturber tes rêves.'' Les trois Gardiens le regardèrent, peu convaincus, et comme prévu l'expression de Pitch devint moqueuse. ''Alors je vais te dire quelque chose... Tu peux les reprendre!''

Du sable noir s'éleva en nuages depuis toutes les plaques d'égouts à proximité, se transformant en Cauchemars alors même que davantage de créatures sortaient des allées et bien d'autres prenaient positions sur les toits alentours. Il y en avait des centaines, peut-être même un millier, et Jack grimaça un peu alors qu'il essayait de garder son ton léger.

''Vous deux prenez ceux à gauche, je m'occupe de ceux à droite?''

Pitch était au-dessus du sol à présent et sur le dos d'un Cauchemar. Il regarda froidement le trio devant lui puis sourit.

''Bouh.'' Son mot moqueur signala l'attaque, et ses Cauchemars commencèrent à charger alors qu'il criait. ''Gardez l'Esprit de l'Hiver occupé, mais ne le blessez pas! Détruisez les autres!''

Jack prit immédiatement cela comme une permission pour se jeter entre le plus grand nombre de Cauchemars et ses deux collègues Gardiens. Souriant en humour noir tandis qu'il changeait de position à chaque fois que les créatures tentaient de le contourner. Sandy détruisait les créatures une par une, alors que Nightlight les transperçait avec sa lance. Le rayon de lune dans son bout en diamant étincelait d'une lumière dont les Fearlings avaient fui une fois, mais à laquelle malheureusement les Cauchemars étaient immunisés.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas le rebord tranchant de la lance de faire son travail, même si, comme pour les tentatives de Jack d'être un bouclier vivant, cela n'avait qu'un effet modéré.

Ils allaient être dépassés si ça continuait.

Pitch sourit sombrement alors qu'il regardait, anticipant une victoire prochaine, quand le son soudain de clochettes annonça l'arrivée de North et des autres.

Le traîneau descendit des nuages, la distraction donnant à Sandy la chance de se catapulter, ainsi que Nightlight et Jack, dans le ciel. Et même s'il sembla que le plongeon au raz de la tête de Pitch était délibéré... Le fait qu'un des patins du traîneau heurta un bâtiment alors que les rennes reprenaient de la hauteur révéla que North s'était endormi aux commandes.

L'impact le réveilla, tout comme Tooth et Bunny, cette fois au point qu'ils se secouent des effets du sable de rêves. C'était surprenant de se réveiller au milieu d'un combat contre les Cauchemars, mais pour leur donner crédit ils répondirent rapidement. Tooth s'envola, utilisant les rebords affûtés de ses ailes pour couper ses cibles en morceaux, pendant que North et Bunny utilisaient leurs armes depuis la plate-forme que donnait le traîneau.

Plus haut dans le ciel au-dessus de la ville, les trois autres Gardiens étaient au cœur du combat. Nightlight tira avantage de la manœuvrabilité qu'il avait là, se montrant plus rapide que les Cauchemars qu'il encerclait et abattait un par un. Mais bien qu'il réussisse à s'en tirer principalement indemne, Sandy et Jack étaient repoussés de plus en plus loin l'un de l'autre. Tous deux enfermés dans un nuage encerclant de Cauchemars, et pourtant il y avait aussi une nette différence.

Les Cauchemars autour de Sandy attaquaient de toutes leurs forces, alors que ceux autour de Jack se sacrifiaient simplement pour l'empêcher d'aller où que ce soit. Nightlight se trouva face à un choix; aider Sandy, qui était attaqué dans l'intention de le tuer. Ou aider Jack, que Pitch n'avait aucune intention de blesser.

Le garçon spectral hésita, déchiré entre les deux choix, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que Sandy aurait une meilleure chance avec deux personnes venant à son aide et pas juste une.

Nightlight fila vers le haut au-dessus de Jack, avant de plonger comme une étoile filante. Il s'écrasa à travers la masse de Cauchemars autour de lui, les séparant, mais en même temps il percuta directement Jack.

Tous deux déboulèrent au fond de la masse, tombant à l'envers à travers les airs. Nightlight était prêt à acclamer silencieusement sa réussite quand il réalisa que Jack tombait encore... et que le bâton de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, plus léger et plus lent dans sa chute, était hors d'atteinte au-dessus de lui.

Plus bas, North et Bunny virent la descente de Jack, tournant le traîneau dans l'intention de l'attraper. Pourtant au-dessus de lui Nightlight fusa de nouveau comme une étoile, attrapa le bâton en liberté, et l'envoya à son collègue Gardien.

Jack l'attrapa avec soulagement, se ralentissant avec le vent alors qu'il atterrissait sur le traîneau quand il passa sous lui. Prenant ce moment pour reprendre son souffle, il regarda vers le haut seulement pour hoqueter en horreur.

''Sandy! Il faut l'aider!''

Le Marchand de Sable, à présent si haut, était totalement entouré par un anneau tourbillonnant de sable corrompu. Les frappes de ses fouets, incessantes et rapides, en purifiaient à peine à chaque coup. En fait il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre effet sur le nuage.

Son visage figé en un fier masque de concentration, son attention sur cet ennemi qui cherchait à le surpasser, il ne fit pas attention à Pitch. Car le Roi des Cauchemars se tenait sur un plus petit nuage de sable juste au-delà de la limite de l'autre, arborant un sourire de triomphe tordu.

Il leva ses mains comme s'il tendait un arc, un flèche de sable noir irrégulière se formant dans sa prise... et alors il la libéra.

''NON!''

Le mot hurlé de Jack atteignit à peine Sandy, telle était la distance entre eux, mais il l'entendit quand même. Dans cet instant horrifiant tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à Pitch, avec la noirceur se répandant sur lui de là où la flèche l'avait touché dans le dos.

Le sable de rêves était une partie du Marchand de Sable, alors même qu'il le portait comme une partie de lui. Il aurait dû réaliser qu'il serait vulnérable au même 'tour' que ses rêves.

Pitch rit.

''Ne combat pas la peur, petit homme!'' Il se moqua. ''Je dirais bien fais de beaux rêves... Mais il n'y a plus de rêves.''

Sandy tomba à genoux, sentant cette peur ramper à travers lui contre sa volonté alors qu'elle rendait son sable terne et sombre. Mais un dernier soupçon de défiance resta alors qu'il plongeait la main dans ses vêtements noircis pour trouver quelque chose. Ses doigts attrapèrent une poignée d' 'espoir' avant qu'il se dresse droit en orgueil et sente ses dernières forces s'effondrer.

La lueur dorée au cœur du nuage assombri s'éteignit. Les Gardiens, qui s'étaient précipités frénétiquement à son secours, hurlèrent à présent en déni. Il ne pouvait être parti.

''Non! NON!''

Jack, qui s'était élance depuis le traîneau plus lent, fila vers le haut remplit de rage et de deuil. Pitch le regarda, puis les Gardiens au-delà, et sourit. Levant ses bras, le Roi des Cauchemars envoya un nuage de sable noir et de Cauchemars au-dessus de lui et en une arche droit vers eux. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'occuper d'eux tous, ici et maintenant.

Le devant de ce nuage s'écarta alors qu'il approchait de Jack, et il sut que les Cauchemars avaient l'intention de le contourner et d'aller après les autres. Mais si Pitch pensait ça... s'il pensait vraiment qu'il allait juste laisser cela se produire... Il sous-estimait sérieusement la furie que Jack ressentait en cet instant.

La Rage de l'Hiver, qui venait quand quelqu'un blessait l'un de ses Lieutenants, n'était rien comparée à cela...

Le ciel tout entier sembla trembler avec l'onde de choc qui irradia de Jack. Le bâton de l'Esprit de l'Hiver crépita de blanc avec le pouvoir refoulé qu'il libéra vers le sable noir avec un cri.

Les yeux de Pitch s'écarquillèrent un peu en peur quand l'explosion de glace et de poudre douloureusement brillante toucha, gela et se mit à dévorer toute l'arche de sable entre lui et Jack. La force fut telle que la structure toute entière commença à exploser avec l'expansion de la glace, oblitérant tout en petites échardes qui tombèrent de manière inoffensive sur la ville en-dessous.

L'explosion envoya Pitch en arrière avec un cri, le faisant tomber vers le Parc Jackswood, pendant que du côté opposé Jack était envoyé vers le traîneau.

Jack dégringola mollement à travers l'air, le bâton toujours agrippé dans sa main, et pourtant trop sonné pour voler. Tooth et Nightlight l'attrapèrent, le ramenant inconscient au traîneau. Et ne pouvant rien faire de plus sur le moment, North décida de se retirer.

En-dessous, dans le parc, Pitch se mit debout et regarda comme les Gardiens partaient à travers l'un des portails de North. Les effets secondaires du pouvoir de Jack, dont un fragment avait réussi à passer au-delà de la noirceur entourant Pitch, firent sourirent le Roi des Cauchemars avec un genre de joie enfantine qui l'avait depuis longtemps déserté.

Il rit, victorieux dans ce combat, et jubila tandis que la Lune regardait.

''Enfin! Quelqu'un qui sait s'amuser!''

* **Cette partie est en français dans le texte d'origine. Je n'allais pas le mettre en anglais juste pour coller au texte. Et puis, elle est en France, alors elle ne va pas parler anglais! Vive les souris!^^**

 **** Personnage d'un vieux programme animé dans les années 1910. Il apparaît également dans une chanson de Pâques, puisque c'est le Lapin de Pâques. Pour le reste, une recherche internet devrait vous en apprendre plus si vous avez envie de chercher.**


	58. Les 5 Légendes, partie 06

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici la partie 06 de l'arc portant sur le film, il y a 10 parties en tout, plus 2 chapitres pour le compléter.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne semaine. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 58 : Les 5 Légendes, partie 06

Leur arrivée à l'Atelier n'était pas pleine de triomphe... Ce n'était pas ce que les elfes et yétis s'attendaient à voir, quand cinq Gardiens revinrent alors que six étaient partis. Que le tout nouveau Gardien revienne inconscient et soit porté hors du traîneau par North servit en tant que choc additionnel et annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Et quelles nouvelles c'étaient...

Sanderson Mansnoozie, le Gardiens des Rêves, était parti.

North emmena Jack à une petite chambre d'invité et l'allongea sur le lit, là où Nightlight sauta pour se percher sur la tête de lit et veiller sur lui. Juste comme il l'avait fait pour le Tsar Lunar nouveau-né. La vue était un peu rassurante mais en même temps ça ne calait pas les inquiétudes dans le cœur du russe.

''Il ira bien?''

Nightlight regarda l'Esprit de l'Hiver et acquiesça.

'Les Esprits des Saisons, bien qu'habitués à manipuler de grandes quantités de pouvoir, ne sont pas habitués à accumuler ce pouvoir aussi vite. Comme le climat qu'ils forment, ils augmentent les niveaux de pouvoir de façon stable et les maintiennent. Dans ce mouvement contre Pitch, Jack a utilisé trop de pouvoir trop vite. Ajoute à ça le fait d'avoir été pris dans l'explosion de sa propre attaque, il s'est alors évanoui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il endure cela. Ça arrive souvent aux Esprits des Saisons, quand un soudain changement dans l'équilibre les forces à former beaucoup de climat en peu de temps. Il devrait se réveiller dans une heure ou deux au maximum.'

North soupira en soulagement, reconnaissant pour l'explication. Nightlight était techniquement un Immortel de la Nature, dans le sens où il n'avait pas beaucoup de croyants et son pouvoir était auto-maintenu. La plupart de sa force venait de lui-même ou de l'Homme de la Lune directement, et ça tombait sous le sens qu'il soit au courant des détails concernant les deux genres d'Immortels.

''Alors je ferais savoir aux autres, et tu pourras nous amener Jack quand il se réveillera. Nous serons devant Globe pour-'' Il ravala un sanglot et continua. ''Nous serons là-bas, tenant mémorial pour Sandy.''

Nightlight regarda alors que North sortait et fermait la porte, ayant vu les larmes dans les yeux du Gardien. Jamais dans tous leurs combats contre Pitch ils n'avaient perdu l'un des leurs. Ils s'en étaient approchés à une occasion, mais jamais l'un d'eux n'était mort. C'était une première pour eux tous, et ça blessait plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais imaginé.

Nightlight inclina la tête, une seule larme échappant à ses yeux pour tomber sur l'oreiller à côté de la tête de Jack. Sa lueur diminua avec tristesse avant qu'une sombre détermination la fasse briller de nouveau. Abandonner signifierait laisse la mort de Sandy être vaine, et c'était quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne ferait jamais. Ils combattraient jusqu'à la fin, ne se laissant jamais envisager l'échec. Ils feraient leur devoir en tant que Gardiens.

Le soleil approchait du zénith quand Jack commença à bouger, sa prise toujours serrée sur son bâton qu'aucun d'eux n'avait osé essayé de lui enlever. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un regard trouble, clignant en confusion quand il remarque la chambre et le lit où il se trouvait. Alors il vit Nightlight perché au-dessus de lui, et tout lui revint.

Jack s'assit, une main serrée sur sa poitrine. Profondément à l'intérieur, il pouvait sentir que la moitié de son petit nombre de croyants avait arrêté de croire, et il pouvait aussi sentir la 'résistance' qui était une connexion entre les Gardiens. Un signe palpable que l'un d'eux, ou dans ce cas tous, avait perdu beaucoup de croyants.

Nightlight quitta son perchoir et bougea pour s'asseoir au pied du lit. Son expression était déterminée, mais il y avait de l'austérité dans ses yeux.

'Un mémorial pour le Marchand de Sable est organisé dans l'atelier principal. Veux-tu y aller?'

Jack inspira brusquement à cette question, mordant sa lèvre et fermant ses yeux en deuil avant de secouer la tête.

''Je-Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas faire face à ça. Pas maintenant. Sandy, il-''

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Jack et il trembla avec des sanglots réprimés. Quelques instants plus tard il tira sa capuche et sortit du lit. Laissant son bâton derrière, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage neigeux autour de l'Atelier.

Nightlight inclina la tête et quitta la chambre, comprenant que Jack avait besoin de temps seul. À travers les couloirs de l'atelier lui-même, il marcha avec une foulée sombre au lieu de voler.

À l'intérieur de l'atelier l'étage le plus élevé était rempli de yétis et d'elfes, ces derniers faisant résonner les cloches sur leurs chapeaux en un carillon lent et endeuillé. Tooth plaça une bougie au-dessus du dessin sur le sol qui montrait le Marchand de Sable, et le symbole des Gardiens lui-même était entouré d'encore plus de bougies.

Nightlight regarda alors qu'elle s'élevait dans l'air, ses mains cherchant celles de Bunny et North. Tous trois étaient proches des larmes, elles allaient sûrement bientôt se déverser.

Ce fut peu après cela que les yétis bougèrent pour reprendre leur travail, en un refus ferme de croire que les choses ne s'amélioreraient pas et qu'il n'y aurait pas de Noël pour lequel fabriquer des jouets. Pourtant, Bunny, Tooth et North restèrent où ils étaient en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin North remarque Nightlight perché sur une poutre à proximité.

Il lâcha la main de Tooth et s'avança vers le Gardien de la Lune.

''Jack est réveillé?'' Nightlight acquiesça, ses yeux disant ce qu'il choisit de ne pas dire. Oui, Jack était réveillé, mais il était très énervé. North soupira. ''Je vais lui parler. Non, j'y vais seul. Moins de gens est mieux, je pense, dans ce cas.''

Cette dernière remarque fut dirigée vers Tooth quand elle fut clairement sur le point d'offrir de venir. Mais elle ne protesta pas et hocha la tête solennellement, et North retourna à la chambre où se trouvait Jack.

Quand il arriva, North fit une pause lorsqu'il remarqua le givre débordant de sous et autour de la porte. En entrant dans la chambre, il la trouva presque aussi froide que l'extérieur. Jack était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, capuche levée, et en entendant la porte s'ouvrir il toucha le bout d'un doigt sur le verre.

Des schémas gelés tournoyèrent, s'arrangeant en une réplique du symbole de Sandy sur le sol de l'atelier. En le voyant, North s'arrêta à quelques pas de Jack.

''Tu vas bien?''

Jack garda la tête baissée, son visage caché presque entièrement par sa capuche. Un petit reniflement sembla dire 'c'était une question stupide', avant qu'il détourne les yeux et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

''J'ai juste, j'aurai voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose.''

North se redressa, n'aimant pas le ton battu des mots de son collègue Gardien.

''Faire quelque chose? Jack, tu t'es opposé à Pitch. Tu nous as sauvé.''

''Mais Sandy au-''

North l'arrêta en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Jack, interrompant alors que l'Esprit de l'Hiver tournait la tête pour enfin le regarder complètement.

''Il serait fier de ce que tu as fait.''

Jack resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de repousser sa capuche et de se lever.

''Je l'ai laissé tomber, voilà ce que j'ai fait. Après le combat au Palais des Dents, je savais que Pitch avait le pouvoir de corrompre le sable de rêves. J'aurais dû réaliser qu'il pouvait aussi faire ça à Sandy. J'aurais dû le protéger!''

North le suivit tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas, l'arrêtant de nouveau avec une main sur l'épaule.

''Jack, tu as fait mieux que tu pouvais avec situation que nous avions.''

Jack serra les poings, fermant ses yeux en douleur et culpabilité.

''C'est exactement ça le problème, je ne l'ai pas fait.'' Il se tourna vers North, lui donnant de petits coups sur la poitrine avec un doigt. ''Ces 'rêves brillants' que Pitch a mentionné, qu'il ne peut corrompre. Sandy les faisait en mélangeant son sable de rêves avec la poussière de givre que je lui donnais. Si nous avions fait pareil avec ses vêtements, il aurait immunisé contré cette atta-!''

Les mots de Jack furent coupés alors que North l'attrapait par les deux épaules et le secouait pour le faire taire. Le russe pointa alors du doigt alors son collègue plus jeune.

''Sandy ne voudrait pas que tu te blâmes pour ça. Tu n'étais pas seul à faire erreurs dans ce combat. Nightlight est énervé, même si cache bien, mais je sais qu'il se blâme aussi. Quand il t'a libéré, il t'a fait tomber, et cette erreur a perdu temps précieux pour lui et toi. Temps qui aurait pu te permettre d'atteindre Sandy avant qu'il soit trop tard.'' Il lâcha Jack. ''Alors tu vois, est faute de personne. Sandy a gardé sa promesse en tant que Gardien, de donner sa vie pour les enfants du monde, et nous devons continuer à faire pareil. Nous ne pouvons laisser Pitch gagner.''

Il y eut une frappe polie sur le panneau de la porte et il se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir Nightlight là. Le garçon spectral semblait inquiet et il ne dit qu'un mot dans leurs esprits.

'Globe.'

Jack et North échangèrent un regard avant de sortir pour aller à l'atelier. Quand ils y parvinrent, Tooth voleta au-dessus des bougies et montra l'énorme sphère.

''Les lumières. Regardez à quelle vitesse elles s'éteignent.''

Ses mots semblèrent tirer Jack hors de sa dépression, ou du moins lui donner autre chose sur quoi se concentrer. Il sauta dans l'air pour flotter à côté du globe, assez près pour discerner les milliers de petites lumières en têtes d'épingles qui en constituaient une plus grande à la surface. Ces têtes d'épingles s'éteignaient à un rythme alarmant; assez vite pour que, si on se tenait là et observait, on puisse voir de grandes parties perdre en brillance et certaines s'éteignaient complètement.

''C'est la peur... Les gens peuvent nous sentir, même s'ils ne peuvent nous voir, et les humains n'ont jamais connu un moment où le Marchand de Sable n'était pas présent pour répandre des rêves. En son absence, il y a un vide, et la peur l'a rempli. Pitch a bouleversé l'équilibre.''

Bunny bondit pour se dresser sur le panneau de contrôle du globe, sa pose déterminée.

''Hé, reprenez-vous. Allez! Nous pouvons toujours gagner!'' Il montra le sol en emphase. ''Pâques commence dans les nations de l'est dans douze heures, et nous avons les vingt-quatre heures complètes quand l'aube traverse le monde pour y arriver. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Alors je dis qu'on se relève et qu'on refasse briller ces petites lumières vacillantes.''

''Je suis d'accord!''

La déclaration sonore de North annonça qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, forçant les autres à le suivre pour ne pas être laissés derrière.

L'ascenseur descendit au-delà des étages de conception des jouets, jusqu'à l'avant-dernier étage du fond, où ils sortirent dans une armurerie encombrée remplie de râteliers d'armes forgées de météorites et de poussière d'étoile; une spécialité des yétis.

Il y avait des yétis partout en bas alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, avec une bonne moitié du personnel de confection des jouets à présent ici pour s'assurer que tout soit prêt pour le combat au cas où.

North sembla satisfait tandis qu'il contemplait tout cela, ne s'arrêtant qu'un moment avant de hocher la tête et dire quelque chose qu'ils ne seraient jamais attendus à l'entendre admettre.

''Autant ça mal de dire vieil ami, cette fois Pâques est plus important que Noël.''

Bunny cligna en choc, bouche bée, avant de se reprendre et de regarder les autres.

''Hé! Tout le monde a entendu ça?!''

North secoua la tête en perplexité comme Bunny commençait à faire des signes de victoire envers les yétis alentours, et il interrompit cette petite célébration.

''Nous devons vite aller au Terrier. Tout le monde, au traîneau!''

Bunny cligna de nouveau et sauta pour se tenir devant lui. Il semblait suffisant.

''Oh non, l'ami. Mon terrier, mes règles... Boucles vos ceintures.''

"Shostakovich!"

L'exclamation de North vint au moment où Bunny tapa son pied deux fois sur le sol, le tunnel qui en résultat aspirant pas juste eux mais aussi deux yétis adjacents et un elfe.

La masse entière qu'ils constituaient tomba dans le tunnel, passa des mousses et des lianes vibrantes, de rayons de lumière du soleil entrant à travers des ouvertures dans le passage tordu et en boucle. Bunny courrait au-devant, Tooth et Jack riaient et glissaient gracieusement à l'arrière... et tous ceux au milieu finirent en un tas quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

North leva une main en l'air de là où il était allongé.

'' 'Bouclez vos ceintures'... très marrant.''

Bunny sourit au fait qu'il avait pu se venger pour le 'looping looping', puis se dressa fièrement tout en désignant les alentours. Un réseau de caves, tunnels et petites vallées souterraines verdoyantes et luxuriantes, tout cela éclairé par des rayons de lumière du soleil brillant à travers des trous au-dessus. C'était un paradis printanier de fleurs et autres plantes, présidait par d'énormes œufs-golems qui servaient de gardes.

''Bienvenue au terrier.'' Le Pooka aurait pu commencer à se vanter si son visage ne s'était soudainement tourné vers un des tunnels à proximité. Il devint rigide avec la tension, les oreilles dressées et cherchant des sons étrangers, son nez s'agitant alors qu'il cherchait des odeurs étrangères. ''Il y a quelque chose.''

Le son qui l'avait alerté était la course précipitée de plusieurs douzaines d'œufs courant à pleine allure hors du passage, un son qui fut accompagné quelques secondes plus tard par un cri semblant sinistre... tout comme celui des Cauchemars.

Ce son les conduisit tous à empoigner leurs armes s'ils les avaient, et alors que Bunny hurlait le fameux cri de bataille Pooka ils chargèrent tous vers le tunnel...

… Et s'arrêtèrent brusquement juste devant une enfant excitée de deux ans qui en sortit en serrant trois œufs dans ses bras.

Ils clignèrent tous et Jack pencha la tête en surprise.

''Sophie?''

Ils cachèrent tous hâtivement leurs armes derrières leur dos, l'enfant clignant avant de voir un nouvel objet qui devint le centre de son attention.

''Elfe elfe elfe!''

L'elfe solitaire qui se trouvait avec eux trébucha pour s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'elle courrait après lui. Pendant ce temps, Jack toussa dans sa main, murmurant 'la sœur de Jamie' pour expliquer qui elle était, avant que Bunny se reprenne.

''Comment est-elle arrivée ici?!''

North tapota ses poches puis grimaça.

''Ah, globe à neige.''

Le Pooka se tourna vers Jack, désignant la petite fille.

''C'est ta nièce! Fais quelque chose!''

Jack se mit à rigoler, levant ses mains en amusement.

''Ne me regarde pas. 'Ton terrier, tes règles', tu te rappelles?''

Ils regardèrent tous Sophie, qui avait à présent réussi à attraper l'elfe et le traînait au sol par son chapeau.

Tooth vint au secours, passant au-devant d'elle et la distrayant après avoir remarqué les ailes de fées que la fillette portait.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, Bunny. Je parie que c'est une fan de fées.'' Elle sourit à Sophie qui la regardait en étant absolument enchantée. ''Tout va bien petite.''

''Jolie!''

Tooth se recroquevilla pratiquement sur elle-même devant l'adorable remarque, encouragée à voleter plus près et montrant à la fillette quelque chose qu'elle pensait qui était magnifique. Sa voix prit un ton chantant. ''Awww! Tu sais quoi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi! … Voilà!'' Elle ouvrit sa main, révélant quelques dents récemment récupérées. ''Regarde toutes ces belles dents, avec un peu de sang et de gencive!''

Au moment où elle dit cela, Jack se claqua une main sur le visage, et après avoir regardé les dents trois secondes, Sophie hurla et s'enfuit.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver rit, vola pour s'asseoir au-dessus d'un rocher en forme d'œuf qui abritait un certain nombre d'œufs se cachant, et les désigna à Sophie alors qu'il regardait Tooth.

''Du sang et des gencives? Quand avez-vous traînez avec des gamins pour la dernière fois?''

Sophie se remit à rire tout en courant, passant sa tête dans le trou du rocher.

''Trouvé!''

Les œufs fuirent hors du trou vers Bunny, cherchant refuge loin de l'enfant qui avait de nouveau été distraite... Cette fois par un papillon.

North la regarda, semblant aussi gêné et embarrassé que les autres Gardiens. Le seul qui ne semblait pas gêné était Nightlight qui était assis au sommet d'un arbre en essayant de réprimer ses rires.

North grimaça, tentant d'expliquer.

''Nous sommes très occupés à rendre les enfants heureux! Nous n'avons pas le temps-'' Sophie courut devant lui, rigolant encore et pourchassant le papillon. '' … pour les enfants.''

Jack secoua la tête en perplexité, à peine capable de croire que les immortels qui avaient autrefois vécu et joué aux côtés des enfants à Santoff Claussen n'avaient à présent aucune idée de comment interagir avec des enfants.

Il leva une main, créant un flocon de neige géant et brillant, et l'envoya vers eux.

''Si un enfant peut ruiner Pâques, alors... nous sommes plus mal en point que je ne le pensais.''

Sophie courut après le flocon de neige alors qu'il la passait, sachant que les 'flocons de neige spéciaux' étaient marrants, mais elle n'était pas la cible. Il heurta Bunny sur le nez, laissant des lueurs de pouvoir bleues derrière, et son expression s'adoucit des inquiétudes adultes à un émerveillement plus enfantin.

Sur un coup de tête, le Pooka bondit et fit signe à Sophie de le suivre. La menant à une aire où des douzaines de fleurs semblables à des tulipes poussaient au-dessus de rochers en forme d'œufs. Il l'enjoignit à s'approcher et regarder, tous deux observant une fleur en particulier alors qu'elle s'agitait et ouvrait ses pétales pour révéler un œuf.

L'œuf bougea, faisant pousser une petite paire de jambes, et sauta de la fleur et dégringola le long du rocher pour rejoindre les milliers d'autres qui émergeaient des fleurs autour d'eux.

Sophie rigola et sourit à la vue, et Bunny lui tendit une patte.

''Tu veux peindre quelques œufs? Ouais?''

Sophie agita ses bras, bondissant avec impatience.

''D'ac-cord!''

''Viens alors.''

Bunny la ramassa, l'installant en travers de ses épaules alors que son rire enfantin résonnait. De tout près, Jack regardait, perché sur le crochet de son bâton, tandis que North se tenait bouche-bée et regardant fixement à côté de lui.

''Rimsky Korsakov! Ça est beaucoup d'œufs.''

Jack sourit, regardant là où Nightlight avait choisi un nouveau perchoir sur un rocher. Sa question fut remplie d'un humour narquois.

''Uh, on a combien de temps?''

"Weeeeee!"

"Woooohoooo!"

Une tache blonde et grise passa à côté alors que Bunny courait au-devant de sa fournée d'œufs et les menait vers une clairière remplie de campanules géantes. Sophie était toujours sur ses épaules, criant en ravissement tandis qu'ils couraient près des fleurs, les faisant se pencher sur les pistes qui passaient entre elles. Les fleurs commencèrent à déverser des nuages de couleurs sur les œufs qui couraient, les recouvrant de teintes pastels de bleu, jaune et rose.

Et alors la voix de Bunny s'éleva, pleine d'amusement, de rire et d'espoir.

''Très bien les troupes, c'est le moment de se reprendre. Ça signifie des œufs partout!'' Le rire de Sophie s'y joignit encore une fois tandis qu'elle était allongée sur un groupe d'œufs qui se mit alors à courir en l'emportant. ''Des tonnes dans chaque perchoir, campagne et parc! Dans les chaussures de tennis et les bols de céréales! Oh, il y aura des baignoires remplies de mes magnifiques œufs!''

Les premiers œufs atteignirent une rivière violette de liquide brillant, le seul elfe présent les y poussant avant de danser sur place à sa plaisanterie réussie. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le petit être se tourne et voit la véritable ruée d'œufs qui suivaient le premier, et qu'il soit basculé par-dessus le rebord et dans la rivière à son tour.

Il s'agita frénétiquement, poussé vers la berge par les œufs, et s'en extirpa en semblant un peu misérable. Jusqu'au moment où il tira la langue pour la regarder, à cause de l'étrange goût dans sa bouche, et vit le miroitement de couleurs opalescentes qui le couvraient à présent comme un arc-en-ciel.

L'elfe se mit à danser avec joie et sautilla après les œufs pour voir dans quelles choses marrantes ils allaient se fourrer ensuite.

Dans la clairière adjacente, Sophie menait à présent une petite parade d'œufs vers un jardin de plantes aux longues tiges en spirale sur leurs branches. Bunny sautait devant en faisant avancer les œufs.

''Il y aura le printemps! Sur chaque continent! Et j'apporte l'espoir avec moi!''

Un des deux yétis regarda avec intérêt comment les œufs grimpaient sur les plantes et marchaient le long des branches. Les petites coquilles pourvues de jambes sautèrent alors dans les spirales et tombèrent à travers pour émerger couvertes de différents schémas selon la plante à laquelle elles étaient allées. L'elfe, qui les suivaient encore, finit avec un schéma de boucles enroulé autour de lui de la tête aux pieds. L'être sautilla de nouveau devant les œufs et passa le second yéti qui était assis à côté de deux piles d'œufs peint en rouge.

Bunny couru devant, lançant une remarque tandis qu'il passait.

''Ça fait trop Noël, l'ami. Peint-les en bleu.''

Le yéti, le même qui s'était fait dire par North de repeindre une fournée de robots en rouge, jeta ses bras en l'air en exaspération après avoir regardé les près de deux cent œufs rouges ou plus qu'il avait fini.

Approchant de la fin de la 'route de peinture', Bunny s'arrêta à côté de l'arche finale. Désignant l'herbe tout près, il attira l'attention de Sophie vers l'œuf qui était caché là pour elle.

''Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on a là?'' Elle haleta en ravissement, rigolant alors qu'elle ramassait l'œuf et le tendait pour qu'il le voit. ''C'est une beauté!'' Il la prit par la main, la menant gentiment sous l'arche, puis s'accroupit sur ses pattes arrières pour regarder la procession d'œufs qui allaient vers les tunnels de distribution. ''Maintenant tout ce qu'on doit faire est de l'amener, lui et ses petits camarades, à travers les tunnels, vers la surface, et nous aurons Pâques.''

Sophie les regarda aussi avant qu'un bâillement s'empare d'elle et elle grimpa sur les genoux de Bunny et s'y blottit. Son petit soupir précéda son câlin contre lui et son endormissement.

Jack les rejoignit et s'accroupit près de la paire.

''Pas mal.''

Bunny le regarda obliquement, capable de sentir le plein effet de l'étrange flocon de neige qui commençait à se dissiper. Les sentiment chaleureux et heureux en restait, mais la joie enfantine n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure.

Il sourit. Le premier sourire vrai et honnête qu'il ait jamais fait à l'encontre de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

''Pas mal toi-même.''

Il y eut une pause complice entre eux alors que le regarde de Jack revenait à la dernière fournée d'œufs qui les dépassait à présent.

''Je suis désolé pour le... gel de tes oreilles toutes ces fois. J'en ai un peu trop fait.''

Bunny rit doucement.

''Nah, c'est bon. J'aurais dû garder ma bouche fermée et ne pas aller gémir aux autres Légendes du Printemps à propos de comment tu m'avais secoué pour avoir blessé ton Lieutenant.'' Il sourit un peu. ''En plus, nous étions des collègues Gardiens à ce moment-là, même si je ne le savais pas. J'ai dû ressembler à un tel idiot pour toi quand c'est arrivé, me précipitant en présumant le pire sur Marzanna au lieu de lui donner la chance d'expliquer en quoi consistait son travail... Tu l'as envoyé pour protéger les enfants, pour les garder en sécurité par rapport aux dangers de la glace en hiver, comme un véritable Gardien le ferait.''

''Eh bien, j'essaie.''

Les deux se tournèrent un peu alors que les autres Gardiens les rejoignaient enfin, et Tooth vit la fillette endormie et s'approcha pour la regarder avec adoration. Bunny sourit de nouveau à cela.

''Pauvre petite. Regardez-là, toute épuisée.''

Tooth donna l'impression de vouloir soulever Sophie, sa voix mélancolique.

''Je l'adore.'' Elle tendit les bras et la souleva des bras de Bunny. ''Je pense qu'il est temps de la ramener chez elle.''

Avant qu'elle puisse pleinement se lever, Jack se pencha et prit Sophie lui-même. Il la serra tout près avec une facilité née de l'expérience, son bâton en place dans son dos pour qu'il puisse la porter.

''C'est ma nièce... Je vais la ramener. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai aussi rapide qu'un lapin.''

Il dit cette dernière partie quand Tooth se tendit, car il pouvait sentir l'augmentation du drain de pouvoir des Gardiens. Ils devenaient plus faibles, alors que lui et Nightlight étaient à peine affectés. En tant que le plus puissant, comparé à la force modeste du Gardien de la Lune, ce serait à lui de les défendre si jamais Pitch attaquait le Terrier.

Jack invoqua un Miroir de Glace, haussa les sourcils, et glissa à travers avant qu'ils puissent dire un mot de plus. Il le ferma ensuite derrière lui pour les empêcher de suivre, et pour se permettre de border Sophie dans son lit en paix et au calme.

Il était à présent dans sa chambre et suivit sa routine habituelle de débloquer ses bras de là où ils semblaient verrouillés autour de son cou. Elle fit alors sa roulade habituelle par-dessus le rebord et tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, puis il rigola et la remit au lit une fois de plus.

''Sophie, c'est toi?''

Jack regarda vers la porte de la chambre, ayant confirmé avec un coup d'œil par la fenêtre que c'était l'aube à Burgess et qu'il avait tout juste réussi à ramener Sophie à la maison avant que sa mère remarque qu'elle était absente. Pourtant, bien qu'il ait réussi en cela, il se sentit poussé à parler de l'aventure accidentelle de sa fille à Laura. Entendre que Sophie avait aidé le Lapin de Pâques avec ses œufs constituerait sûrement un magnifique début de journée pour Laura et Craig.

Il quitta la chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers, Laura attendant au fond en regardant vers le haut, et il lui sourit.

''Bonjour! Attends d'entendre où Sophie à réussi à aller la nuit dernière!''

Laura se mit à monter les marches vers lui, ne semblant pas remarquer qu'il se trouvait là, et ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il eut avant qu'elle marche à travers lui.

Jack haleta, paralysé par le choc, avant de se tourner lentement pour regarder Laura jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Sophie. Il fonça alors dans le reste des escaliers, dans la cuisine, et couru là où Craig était assis en mangeant un toast et en lisant le journal du matin.

''Craig! Laura ne peut pas me voir!'' Jack se mit à regarder quand il n'y eut aucune réponse et il tendit la main avec hésitation. ''Craig?''

Jack tenta de toucher l'épaule de Craig, pourtant sa main passa à travers lui. Le Blackout devenait pire, bien pire, et maintenant il avait emporté deux de ses plus forts croyants.

Pratiquement en panique, Jack retourna à l'étage, évitant Laura alors qu'elle redescendait. Il se glissa ensuite dans la chambre de Jamie, tendant une main tremblante pour réveiller le garçon.

Cette fois il fut capable d'établir le contact, le faisant soupirer en énorme soulagement alors que Jamie bougeait et ouvrait les yeux.

Il cligna des yeux avec un regard trouble envers son oncle pendant quelques secondes avant que Jack sourit pour cacher combien il était secoué.

''Alors, tu vas vérifier combien elle t'a laissé pour ta dent?''

Jamie bondit à cela et passa une main sous son oreiller, la ressortant en tenant un dollar alors qu'il souriait.

''Tout un dollar! Cool!'' Il regarda Jack. ''Est-ce que tu les as tous fait venir ici la nuit dernière pour me surprendre? Parce que c'est presque Pâques? C'était si marrant, même si Sandy m'a rendormi.'' La dernière partie était un peu marmonnée mais Jamie sourit ensuite de nouveau. ''Tu nous emmènes toujours Sophie et moi à Santoff Claussen demain, pas vrai? Est-ce que Sandy sera là aussi? Et Nightlight?''

Jack s'étouffa presque mais parvint à afficher un sourire convainquant à la place.

''Bien sûr que je vous emmène toujours au village. Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment mais je prendrai le temps de le faire.'' Il dut faire une pause, prenant une inspiration calmante pour retenir un sanglot au mensonge à venir. ''Nightlight est occupé aussi, malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il sera capable de venir jouer... Sandy également. Mais vous aurez toujours Bear et les enfants du village avec qui traîner à qui montrer vos œufs, et tu pourras montrer à Ombric à quel point tu es bon avec ce Charme de Lumière à présent.''

Jamie rayonna, révélant l'espace dans son sourire, et acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

''Ouais!''

Jack recula, créant un Miroir de Glace vers le Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et passa à travers.

''Je dois retourner à mon travail maintenant. Je te verrai demain.''

''À demain, oncle Jack!''

Jack renvoya le miroir, se tenant dans la fraîcheur du hall d'entrée de son Palais de Glace, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration alors qu'il ouvrait un nouveau portail pour retourner au Terrier. Les autres l'attendaient là, sauf Bunny qui était parti commencer une nouvelle fournée d'œufs.

Jack regarda Nightlight.

''Garde un œil ici et vient me chercher à travers ce miroir s'il y a des problèmes.'' Quand le garçon hocha la tête, Jack se tourna vers Tooth et lui tendit la main. ''Tooth, viens avec moi... Nous avons un peu de travail à faire.''


	59. Les 5 Légendes, partie 07

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, on approche de la fin.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne semaine et bonne fin de vacances. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 59 : Les 5 Légendes, partie 07

Jack tira Tooth à travers le miroir vers le passage d'entrée du Sanctuaire d'Hiver, Quenotte suivant, et s'arrêta un moment pour augmenter la température aussi près de zéro qu'il le pouvait. Même ainsi les deux tremblèrent un peu, les plumes se gonflant légèrement afin d'aider à conserver la chaleur. C'était la première fois qu'elles venaient là, alors qu'en vérité elles ne s'y étaient jamais attendues, et pourtant c'était avant que Tooth ait appris que Jack était un Gardien.

Jack a mena dans la caverne principale, et elle s'arrêta en admiration au seuil quand elle vit combien c'était beau, c'était comme si un autre des voiles de préjugés qu'elle avait eu sur lui durant toutes ces années était levé. Oui, le Sanctuaire était froid, mais uniquement en terme de température. Pour tout le reste, il avait été façonné avec le chaleur de l'amitié et de la famille, et ça se voyait dans la façon dont les Lutins d'Hiver couraient en jouant les uns avec les autres.

Les trois atteignirent bientôt la place devant le Palais de Glace et ce fut que Tooth le tapa sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

''Tu as dit que nous avions du travail à faire. Ne le prends pas mal, mais que pouvons-nous faire ici?''

Jack lui accorda un regard narquois avant de siffler doucement vers un lutin à proximité. Dès que la petite créature lui prêta attention, il lui parla.

''Fais venir Yuki et Dig ici.'' Il éleva la voix quand le lutin déguerpi, cette fois parlant à tous. ''J'ai besoin que vous tous repoussiez la neige autant que vous pouvez de sur le sol de la caverne, puis vous vous rassemblerez ici. J'ai besoin que vous dessiniez beaucoup pour moi.''

Les lutins éclatèrent en une masse d'activité, formant des groupes en tant que chasse-neige improvisés pendant que Tooth fronçait les sourcils en confusion.

''Dessiner?''

Jack s'accroupit, passant une main sur la glace sous ses pieds. Utilisant un doigt, il se mit à tracer une ligne dessus.

''J'ai fait des golems de givre depuis longtemps, pour amuser les enfants à Burgess. Ce sont des choses fragiles, ne durant que quelques minutes. Mais si je combine la poussière de givre avec un cœur de glace, ils deviennent assez stables pour durer des jours si je maintiens mon pouvoir en eux.'' Il tendit la main sur son dessin, les lignes trop fines pour être discernées à l'œil nu. ''L'aube a déjà atteint le Japon, et elle commencera bientôt à avancer sur la Chine. Un cinquième de la population mondiale vit là, ça signifie un cinquième des gamins, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre plus de croyants parce que les dents ne sont pas collectées. Nous avons déjà perdu la plupart de l'Amérique du Nord à cause de ça.''

Il s'arrêta à cela, l'expression de Tooth changeant à une de douleur similaire avant qu'elle volette tout près.

''Je sais que les dents doivent être collectées. Mais sans Sandy, et avec Bunny se concentrant sur Pâques, nous devons protéger le Terrier pour l'instant. Je ne peux récupérer toutes les dents seules, et si j'essayais alors les cauchemars de Pitch m'attaqueraient.''

Jack acquiesça solennellement en accord avec ceci avant qu'un petit sourire commence à se montrer.

''Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes là. Parce que les murs de mon Sanctuaire sont saturés de poussière de givre; quelque chose que j'ai fait en tant que précaution pour empêcher Pitch d'entrer. Cela fait d'eux un médium parfait pour faire beaucoup de Golems de Givre en peu de temps.''

Il agita sa main au-dessus du dessin, et en réponse une fine couche de glace scintillante en prenant la forme du dessin et s'agrandit de deux dimensions à trois. Elle prit alors vie, une réplique de glace parfaite d'une fée des dents, et elle voleta jusqu'à Tooth et s'arrêta devant elle, attendant des instructions.

Elle hoqueta, la regardant puis Jack.

''Comment? Si tu pouvais faire cela tout du long, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas offert auparavant quand North a suggéré que nous collections les dents nous-mêmes?''

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé mais quand même amusé.

''Ouais, eh bien, il semblait si excité et nous nous sommes tous vraiment amusés en le faisant. Si nous avions été trop lents j'aurais dit quelque chose, mais nous nous en sommes tirés alors j'ai pensé que je laisserais North s'amuser.''

Tooth le fixa du regard.

''Tu n'as rien dit parce que tu voulais que nous nous amusions?''

Il y avait une touche d'ennui, peut-être de colère et d'accusation, dans ses mots. Cela fit disparaître le sourire de Jack, et il soupira tout en expliquant.

''Je l'ai dit à North, mais pas à toi ou Bunny. Mon 'centre' est 'la joie'. C'est ce que j'encourage et protège chez les enfants. Je sais que tout ça est effrayant, ce combat avec Pitch et le fait qu'il nous a vraiment poussé dans nos retranchements à présent, mais c'est pourquoi s'amuser est si important.''

Tooth fronça les sourcils.

''Ce n'est pas un jeu, Jack!''

Face à elle, Jack tressaillit, et alors il commença à secouer la tête. Sans avertissement, il conjura et la toucha au visage avec une boule de neige.

Tooth crachota, repoussant la chose glacée, submergée par un besoin inexplicable de rire alors même qu'elle lui criait dessus. ''Jack! Arrête de faire l'idi-''

''As-tu encore peur?''

Elle s'arrêta en confusion à son interruption, une main sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle examinait ses sentiments pour réaliser que non... Elle n'avait pas peur maintenant.

''Je...''

Jack tendis une main, la posant sur son épaule.

''Le genre de peur dont se délecte Pitch, qui lui donne du pouvoir, est le genre qui rend les gens misérables à cause de l'inquiétude et de la terreur. Mais quand les gens sourient, quand ils rient et s'amusent, ils ne peuvent ressentir ce genre de peur. Le genre que tu ressens quand tu montes sur des montagnes russes, cette frayeur à l'idée d'être si haut et la possibilité de tomber, c'est de la Peur Naturelle. C'est pourquoi les gens apprécient les montagnes russes, parce qu'ils peuvent rire et vivre, et juste apprécier le frisson de l'expérience. La Peur Naturelle peut se mélanger à la joie, mais la Peur Surnaturelle ne peut pas. Elles sont des opposés absolus, et ne peuvent exister chez quelqu'un en même temps... C'est pourquoi aucun enfant à Burgess n'a été Touché par un Fearling depuis deux cent ans, parce que j'apprends aux enfants à utiliser leur rire pour les maintenir au loin.''

Tooth voleta sur place, abasourdie, alors même qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce que disait Jack. C'était juste que l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi simple que la joie et le rire puisse entièrement contrecarrer les Fearlings était extravagante pour elle qui avait une fois combattu plusieurs grands combats contre eux. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que ce n'était pas possible, c'était juste inattendu.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants puis elle regarda la fée de glace qu'il avait créée.

''Elles collecteront les dents pour moi?''

Jack sourit, acquiesçant.

''Mes golems sont une extension de mon pouvoir. Alors ils savent ce que je sais, et ils savent tous ce que les autres savent. Sandy... Il m'a tout appris sur comment tu nommes et numérotes tes secteurs, parce qu'il pensait que c'était important pour moi de savoir et comprendre comment tous mes collègues Gardiens effectuent leur travail. Je vais te laisser ce golem et tu peux lui dire combien de dents il y a dans chaque secteur. Les autres vont alors fouiller chaque maison dans chaque aire jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ce nombre de dents et les ramèneront toutes ici.''

Tooth ne parla pas, incapable de le faire face à l'espoir qui provoqua une boule dans sa gorge, mais Quenotte était plus ouvertement enthousiaste. Elle bourdonna autour de la copie givrée d'elle-même, l'examinant sous tous les angles alors qu'elle inclinait la tête pour l'observer à son tour, et ce fut alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Ils se tournèrent tandis que Yuki et Dig arrivaient sur la place, et il était clair qu'ils savaient tous deux que quelque chose n'allait sérieusement pas.

Yuki serra ses mains en inquiétude, regardant Jack.

''Le Blackout... Pitch a fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Ça affecte tout le monde, Jack. Chaque Légende s'agite en ce moment en essayant de comprendre ce qui le cause! Même les Immortels de la Nature avec des croyants sont inquiets. Achieng était là il y a quelques heures, pour demander si tu savais quoi que ce soit. J'ai dû lui dire que tu étais partit faire un travail important et que je ne savais pas quand tu reviendrais. Juste que je pensais que tu ne devrais pas être dérangé jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini.''

À côté d'elle, Dig acquiesça en confirmation et Jack regarda Tooth. Il était impossible d'éviter ça. Yuki et Dig devaient connaître la vérité.

''Pitch a volé toutes les fées des dents, sauf celle qui est avec nous. Les enfants découvrant que leurs dents n'ont pas été collectées est ce qui a débuté le Blackout. Ça a empiré et ça s'accélère, parce que quelques heures après qu'il ait attaqué le Palais des Dents, Pitch nous a combattu au-dessus de Burgess.'' Jack ferma les yeux en douleur mais se força à continuer. ''Il... Il a détruit Sandy, il est mort, et sans ses rêves pour repousser la peur, les cauchemars courent en liberté à travers les esprits des enfants endormis.''

Yuki hoqueta, montant ses mains à sa bouche en horreur, alors que les yeux de Dig devinrent grands en déni tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

''Sandy est mort. Mais... Mais! Non!''

Jack le rejoignit et s'accroupit, le caressant sur la tête avant de désigner les lutins qui s'étaient à présent tous rassemblés.

''C'est pourquoi nous devons continuer à combattre, parce que Sandy le voudrait.'' Il se leva, élevant la voix pour commander. ''Écoutez, j'ai besoin que vous tous dessiniez autant de silhouettes comme ce golem-là, partout sur le sol ici. Chaque recoin que vous pouvez atteindre. Tooth a besoin d'assistants pour qu'elle puisse continuer à faire son travail, et nous allons les lui fournir. Au travail!''

Les lutins coururent, s'éparpillant, et commencèrent immédiatement à dessiner des images de fées partout où ils le pouvaient. Jack se tourna ensuite vers Dig, souriant en détermination.

''Je vais créer quelques grands containers pour y mettre toutes les dents, et j'ai besoin que toi et Yuki les gardiez ainsi que les miroirs que je vais installer ici. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu ailles voir les Selkies et que tu leur demandes d'envoyer deux douzaines de guerriers en tant que gardes supplémentaires, et que le reste de leurs combattants soient prêts à être appelés juste au cas où.''

Dig salua cavalièrement, son esprit se soulevant face à cette adversité.

"Aye aye!"

Il bondit en direction du portail menant au village Selkie et Jack sourit à Tooth. Sa collègue Gardienne sourit en retour. Il décrocha alors son bâton de son dos et le cogna sur le sol de la caverne, envoya une vague de pouvoir qui fit se lever et prendre forme aux golems déjà dessinés.

''Commençons cette petite fête.'' Il cria, volant dans l'air pour créer quatre énormes Miroirs de Glace, réglant chacun sur une localisation alors qu'il déclarait leur but tout haut. ''Hall des Miroirs, entrant et sortant! Palais des Dents, entrant et sortant! Les golems peuvent aller au palais pour les pièces puis utiliser mon réseau pour prendre des raccourcis vers les secteurs.'' Il retomba au sol, formant de la glace en de grandes bassines. ''Et ils peuvent tomber toutes les dents là-dedans en passant!''

Il désigna Tooth, et le golem qui était resté près d'elle et de Quenotte. ''Ils attendent tes ordres.''

Une autre frappa de son bâton sur le sol fit s'élever encore plus de golems autour d'eux, et Tooth se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers le golem.

''Nous allons nous dispenser des noms des secteurs et garder cela simple... Chine, à travers l'Indonésie, jusqu'à l'Australie. En incluant toutes les autres Nations Orientales dans les trois zones temporelles associées. Passez en priorité sur ce qui reste de la nuit dans l'ouest de l'Australie et l'est de la Chine! Il y a trente-sept mille deux cent quatre-vingt-trois dents qui attendent d'être récupérées! Au travail!''

Jack invoqua la prochaine fournée de golems, à temps pour qu'ils rejoignent la véritable rivière de ceux qui étaient alignés et se déversaient à travers le miroir vers le Palais de Glace. Il vola ensuite jusqu'à Tooth.

''Hum, tu n'es pas inquiète que certains de ces golems laissent le mauvais genre de monnaie dans quelques lieux? Avec des ordres aussi vagues?''

Tooth se tourna vers lui, levant le menton d'une manière hautaine et joueuse.

''Cela montre juste que Sandy ne t'a pas tout dit sur moi. Je peux utiliser ma magie à volonté pour changer des distributeurs dans mon palais afin qu'ils donnent de petites babioles aux fées à la place de pièces. Je l'utilise quand il y a un volume de dents particulièrement élevé à collecter. Ça fait gagner du temps. Nous sommes chanceux que les jours passés n'aient eu qu'un volume restreint de dents à récupérer. Vous auriez dû faire ça la nuit dernière si ça avait été un volume important.''

Les premiers golems sortirent du miroir 'entrant' du Palais des Dents et filèrent à travers celui qui se connectait au Hall des Miroirs. Jack regarda alors que ceux faisant cela augmentaient, appelant distraitement plus de golems toutes les trente secondes de ceux qui étaient encore en train d'être dessinés. Il investissait beaucoup de pouvoir pour conjurer et soutenir un tel nombre, mais ça devait être fait.

''Alors, question... Combien de temps avons-nous réussi à collecter la nuit dernière? Je pense que nous avons seulement couvert la moitié du monde avec cette combat.''

Tooth grimaça au rappel de combien ils en avaient manqué en Amérique du Nord.

''Juste en-dessous de cent-soixante mille dents, sur une possibilité de deux-cent-seize mille sept-cent-quatre. Une nuit d'affluence, il y aurait eu près de trois-cent mille dents à collecter.''

''Whoa... C'est fou.''

Jack sembla abasourdi et Tooth rigola.

''Ce n'est pas si mal pour moi, je suis habitué à mon travail et je l'apprécie. Mais nous devons vraiment beaucoup à North pour la nuit dernière. De toutes celles que nous avons collecté, il en a récupéré les deux tiers. Il ne plaisantait pas sur la vitesse à laquelle il peut entrer et sortir des maisons.''

Jack conjura une dernière fournée de golems, faisant monter le nombre à environ vingt mille. Pas autant que les fées de Tooth, mais avec les miroirs en tant que raccourcis ils pourraient aller et venir des secteurs bien plus vite et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se reposer. Ça montrait que deux cent lutins pouvaient dessiner beaucoup d'images en l'espace de dix minutes... Même si certains de ces dessins étaient un peu tordus, en prenant pour preuve les quelques fées de glace semblant un peu étranges.

Il appela les lutins.

''Il y a assez de dessins! J'ai maintenant besoin que vous montiez la garde à chaque entrée possible dans ce sanctuaire. Si quoi que ce soit essaie d'entrer, et qui ne devrait pas entrer, vous avez ma permission de le geler!''

Les lutins saluèrent tous comme Dig l'avait fait, rigolant et envoyant leur équivalent de 'aye aye!' avant de s'éparpiller pour prendre positions. À présent il ne restait que Yuki, Tooth et Jack à l'extérieur du Palais de Glace, et ce fut le Lieutenant qui parla après avoir sourit et fait son propre salut nonchalant.

''Va faire ton travail maintenant, Jack. Dig, les Selkies et moi feront le nôtre ici.''

Jack sourit, reconnaissant pour le soutien.

''Je sais que vous le ferez.'' Jack se tourna ensuite vers Tooth et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le palais. Quenotte et la réplique de la Fée Commandante restèrent près alors qu'ils passaient dans l'entrée. ''Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que les Cauchemars de Pitch attaquent les golems. Comme je l'ai dit, ces choses sont faites de poussière de givre autour d'un cœur de glace. La poussière protège la glace et l'empêche de fondre, et ce sera aussi un choc énorme pour n'importe quel Cauchemar qui essaie d'en avaler un... Après tout, quand la glace et la poussière de givre ont été mélangées avec ce sable noir au-dessus de Burgess, ça a explosé! La poussière dans les golems n'est pas aussi dense que ceci, mais elle devrait quand même piquer méchamment.''

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et Tooth fronça un peu les sourcils en confusion pendant que Jack ouvrait les portes qui s'y trouvaient.

''Tu ne cesses de dire 'poussière de givre'. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?''

Ils entrèrent dans le Hall des Miroirs, Tooth et Quenotte haletant en admiration devant la sphère de miroirs montrant le ciel un peu partout à travers le monde. Les golems de givre sortaient d'un plus grand miroir positionné près du plafond et partaient à travers une rangée pleine de portails proches de la ligne 'aube' sur ceux étant disponibles.

Après lui avoir donné un moment pour admirer la vue, Jack conjura un petit socle pour qu'elle s'y installe avant de voler vers le sommet de la spirale centrale de la pièce. Une fois là il cogna son bâton sur le dessus, envoyant une vague de pouvoir le long de l'aiguille de glace.

''C'est une chose sur laquelle j'ai travaillé et ai perfectionné avec l'aide de Sandy... Quelque chose qui était censé être combiné avec son sable de rêves une fois que ce combat contre Pitch serait passé et gagné.''

Il y avait du regret dans les yeux de Jack tandis qu'en-dessous de lui l'aiguille formait une cage de fils autour d'un globe suspendu qui s'éclaira alors avec les lumières des croyants. ''Je pourrais ne pas être capable de leur donner de bons rêves, mais je peux repousser les cauchemars des enfants. Entre toi et moi, nous devrions être capables de ralentir l'avancée du Blackout et de gagner du temps pour que l'on tienne jusqu'à Pâques. C'est à ce moment-là que la balance penchera, et nous montrerons à Pitch pourquoi il ne devrait pas se frotter aux Gardiens.''

Jack posa son bâton dans son dos et s'éleva à une courte distance au-dessus de l'aiguille. Il tendit ensuite ses mains, les paumes levées, dans ce qui était une pose douloureusement familière.

Il ferma les yeux et un instant plus tard un nuage de poussière bleue-blanche scintillante se forma. Tourbillonnant autour de lui tout comme le sable de rêves de Sandy avait tourbillonné autour du petite créateur de rêves. Des serpentins identiques, en forme, à ceux qui avaient été utilisés par Sandy fusèrent alors des côtés de cette masse, passant à travers les miroirs juste devant ceux que les golems utilisaient.

Alors que Tooth regardait Jack travailler sur une section des miroirs à la fois, entre communiquer de nouveaux nombres et secteurs à son assistant temporaire, son regard ne cessait de revenir au globe suspendu en-dessous de lui. Durant les deux heures suivantes, le rythme auquel les lumières s'éteignaient ralentit de façon remarquable. Le plan de Jack pour gagner du temps fonctionnait.

Ce fut encore une heure plus tard que North franchit le miroir du Terrier, pour voir ce que faisaient Tooth et Jack. Et en entrant dans la caverne principale, il fut accueilli par la vue d'innombrables petites copies des fées des dents filant à travers davantage de miroirs de glace, laissant tomber les dents dans les bassines qui contenaient déjà un nombre surprenant de dents.

Le russe cligna des yeux en étonnement, les Selkies tout près lui faisant signe en salutation par-dessus leurs harpons et lances. Yuki fit signe également et appela.

''Jack et Toothiana sont dans le Hall des Miroirs. Dig va vous montrer le chemin.''

Le Lieutenant velu en question bondit vers North, courant en cercles autour de ses chevilles en excitation avant de fuser en avant vers l'entrée du palais.

North le suivit, s'arrêtant en admiration comme Tooth l'avait fait lorsqu'il atteignit la pièce. Il hoqueta ensuite quand il vit Jack, le nuage et les serpentins de poussière blanche scintillante, et la pose qui avait été utilisée par Sandy. Et puis il y avait le globe de glace en-dessous de lui, brillant avec des lumières. Jack avait été prêt et avait attendu pour veiller sur les enfants du monde, allant aussi loin que ceci. Et maintenant, il semblerait, il faisait ce qu'il avait attendu de faire si longtemps.

North vint s'arrêter près de Tooth, qui avait reçue une pile de fourrures de par les Selkies pour qu'elle s'y emmitoufle. Il regarda alors qu'elle lui accordait un petit sourire, et elle annonça une liste de nombres de dents et de localisations à la fée de glace à ses côtés. Pendant qu'au-dessus, tellement plus de golems soit partaient avec de petites babioles en cadeau ou revenaient en tenant des dents.

''Jack a fait tout ça?''

Tooth acquiesça, tapotant le socle à côté d'elle d'une main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle garda sa voix basse.

''Il ne l'a pas admis, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça exige bien plus d'efforts de sa part qu'il ne veut le dire.'' Elle le désigna avec un mouvement de menton. ''Il y est depuis trois heures, répandant son pouvoir de joie et de rire sur le monde pour garder le moral des enfants élevé et la peur éloignée. Il a essayé de couvrir plus de miroirs à la fois, environ quinze minutes après avoir commencé, mais il a alors fait marche arrière tout de suite. Je pense que ça lui prend plus longtemps que ça ne le devrait parce qu'il m'aide en même temps.''

À cet instant Jack arrêta ce qu'il faisait, les surprenant tandis qu'il flottait vers la bas en arborant un sourire narquois.

''Tu devrais vraiment reconsidérer ce qu'est 'murmurer' ici... Les voix résonnent vraiment bien dans cette pièce.''

Tooth rougit avec embarras à se faire attraper à parler dans son dos.

''Pardon, j'étais juste inquiète, c'est tout.''

Jack soupira, haussant les épaules.

''Tu as raison, cependant. J'ai fait des teste sur l'Antarctique durant le Jour Polaire, envoyant autant de poussière de givre par-dessus que je le ferais sur le monde. Une dose complète de poussière de givre sur le monde entier, juste assez forte pour améliorer l'humeur des gens sans les faire sourire ou éclater de rire aléatoirement, devrait me prendre seulement quinze minutes.'' Il s'assit de l'autre côté de Tooth, grimaçant. ''Je n'ai jamais fait ou maintenu vingt mille golems avant. Même s'ils sont tout petits, ils sont un véritable drain sur mon pouvoir. C'est comme préparer, former et maintenir deux blizzards Niveau Dix à la fois.''

North souleva les sourcils en questionnement.

''Niveau Dix?''

Jack haussa les sourcils en retour.

''Le Blizzard de 68 était un Niveau Dix, même si je n'ai pas vraiment commencé celui-là; Mère Nature l'a fait. J'ai juste dû m'étriper pour le remettre sous contrôle une fois qu'elle l'a déclenché... Elle l'a fait pour que j'expérimente un Blackout. Pour que je ne sois pas paralysé si Pitch faisait comme prévu et en déclenchait un lui-même. Ce qu'il a fait.''

Se rappelant de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, North regarda encore le globe de Jack puis l'aiguille où avait été l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

''Alors combien de temps ta poussière de givre durera?''

Jack inclina la tête et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

''Environ trente-six heures, plus ou moins une ou deux. C'était mon plan depuis longtemps de diffuser ma poussière de givre sur les vents du monde une fois toutes les vingt-quatre heures. J'ai découvert après avoir fait des expériences que, quand elle n'est pas en contact rapprochée avec un immortel de pouvoir compatible, la poussière de givre perd sa magie et disparaît après environ un jour et demi.''

North commença à sourire.

''Alors tu finis ce premier round, et ça durera pendant Pâques avant que tu doives refaire? Est bien, très bien.'' Il se leva, se mettant à agir considérablement plus optimiste et jovial grâce à ces nouvelles. ''Bien, Bunny a presque fini prochaine fournée d'œufs, et a encore une autre à faire. Tout il fait après ça sera extra... Je suis venu demander si vous deux viendrez aider pour garder le Terrier, même si je comprends tu dois finir ça d'abord, Jack.''

Quand Tooth hésita, regardant les golems de givre volant dans la pièce, Jack la poussa pour la faire se lever.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, prend juste le Golem Commandant avec toi. Il ne fondra pas, pas couvert de poussière de givre comme il l'est. Pas même dans ce sauna que Bunny appelle une maison.''

Tooth lui jeta un coup d'œil.

''Et toi? Viendras-tu lorsque tu auras fini? Bunny va commencer à envoyer les œufs environ une heure avant que l'aube atteigne les premières régions.''

Jack désigna ses miroirs.

''Je viendrais juste avant. Jusqu'alors, je vais utiliser les vents pour essayer de trouver où Pitch garde tes vraies fées. Il doit y avoir un moyen pour entrer et sortir de cet endroit, et aussi longtemps qu'il existe alors les vents peuvent le trouver. Une fois qu'elles seront libres, et que nous aurons les dents aussi, Pitch perdra son avantage.''

North acquiesça.

''Oui, si nous récupérons les fées de Tooth et les dents, nous aurons plus grande chance de faire pencher balance en notre faveur. Parce que fées rappelleront aux enfants leurs souvenirs heureux.'' il tapota Jack sur l'épaule. ''Nous te verrons juste avant que les sorties des tunnels commencent à s'ouvrir pour œufs. Ne sois pas en retard, parce Pitch ne va pas tourner les pouces et nous laisser amener Pâques sans combattre.''

Jack sourit, confiant et déterminé.

''Je serais là pour aider, vous pouvez compter sur moi.''

Jack les regarda partir tous les deux, conscient du respect grandissant qu'il avait gagné de leur part dans les quelques heures passées. Il allait rendre Sandy fier, et protéger les autres Gardiens juste comme il avait choisi pour le faire. Tout ce dont il avait besoin maintenant était de finir la dose de poussière de givre sur la dernière zone temporelle, et alors il pourrait se mettre au travail.

Et commencer à chercher le repaire de Pitch.


	60. Les 5 Légendes, partie 08

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine. Dans celui-ci, nous avons enfin la confrontation en Pitch et Jack, et Bunny qui prouve à quel point il peut être idiot.**

 **Bonne rentrée à toutes les personnes concernées! Bonne semaine et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 60 : Les 5 Légendes, partie 08

Une main à la peau grisâtre se tendit dans le vent pour toucher la trace presque invisible de poussière scintillante qu'il portait. Une trace qui s'était déposée partout où le vent et l'air pouvaient aller, ici sur la surface du monde. Dans les maisons, les écoles, partout! Son pouvoir s'enfonçant chez les gens, enfants et adultes, éveillés et endormis, rendant chacun d'entre eux immunisé face à la terreur causé par les Fearlings et les Cauchemars!

Pitch siffla, en colère et à cause de la piqûre que la poussière causa ainsi qu'à son but. Mais encore plus il détesta la façon dont son pouvoir provoqua une étincelle en lui, une qu'il avait cherché à effacer pendant des âges innombrables et pourtant n'y était jamais parvenu. Le souvenir d'une enfant du point de vue d'un père, l'adoration dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se lançait sur lui... C'était un écho qu'il voulait voir disparaître.

Le Roi des Cauchemars se renfonça plus loin parmi les ombres, son expression un grognement silencieux alors qu'il mettait deux et deux ensemble. Il avait senti le touché de ce pouvoir auparavant, dans la joie suivant l'attaque explosive de Jack Frost en réponse à la perte du Marchand de Sable. Il l'avait aussi senti dans les 'rêves brillants' qui avaient contrecarré ses tentatives pour les corrompre. Il semblerait que l'Esprit de l'Hiver ait des pouvoirs plus grands que juste ceux de la glace, la neige et le vent. Il avait aussi la capacité irritante d'imprégner lumière et joie chez une personne que son pouvoir avait touché, la protégeant ainsi contre la Peur Surnaturelle.

Les poings de Pitch se serrèrent, son regard suivant à présent une fée faite de glace et de rire. Une qui portait une dent dont il était certain qu'elle serait bientôt en chemin pour la sécurité du Sanctuaire d'Hiver, et qui elle-même était défavorable au touché de ses serviteurs.

Les Fearlings qui avaient essayé de les détruire étaient eux-mêmes frappés par leur pôle opposé et qui avaient été réduits à des âmes fragiles qui n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de fuir les Cauchemars qui tentaient de les capture ou de les attaquer, avaient soit gelé ou s'étaient effondrés en cendre grise. Pas même lui, le Roi des Cauchemars, ne pouvait blesser ces choses! Une brûlure sauvage sur une de ses mains étant la preuve de sa première et unique tentative à le faire.

Jack Frost gardait les cauchemars éloignés et il permettait également à Toothiana de continuer à collecter les dents. Pitch ne doutait pas que Jack serait aussi présent prêt à inonder les tunnels du maudit lapin avec plus de la poussière, une fois que les œufs de Bunnymund sortiraient du Terrier pour se cacher afin que les enfants les trouvent. Si rien n'était fait, Pâques réussirait, et si cela arrivait...

Pitch grogna tout bas, le furie bouillonnant en lui. Au rythme auquel ralentissait la Famine de Croyance, et même avec la perte du Marchand de Sable, si Pâques réussissait alors le Blackout prendrait fin. Ça finirait dans le rire des enfants s'émerveillant sur les œufs qu'ils trouvaient, et aussi longtemps que Jack Frost restait auprès des Gardiens... L'Esprit de l'Hiver deviendrait pratiquement le nouveau 'Marchand de Sable'. Un qui garderait cauchemars et Fearlings au loin, pour que les esprits des enfants endormis puissent former leurs propres rêves sans peur.

Le vent changea, un filet s'enroulant autour de son bras, et Pitch disparu à travers les ombres pour surveiller d'un autre endroit. En quelques minutes un nouveau filet d'air fit de même, presque comme si le vent le cherchait, et avec cette pensée Pitch réalisa que oui... Il le faisait. Jack Frost ne faisait pas que protéger et aider les Gardiens, il chassait leur ennemi, lui.

La colère de Pitch disparu, et un rire de malice satisfait s'éleva en lui. Mais bien sûr, à quoi aurait-il dû s'attendre? Les Esprits des Saisons étaient tenaces; ils devaient l'être pour leur travail. Et bien qu'il ne puisse pas blesser Jack sans risquer la colère de tous ses pairs, il y avait un moyen très simple de l'écarter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Tout ce qui était nécessaire était un bon appât.

Pitch rit et marcha de nouveau dans les ombres, retournant au parc de Burgess, et se promena entre les arbres jusqu'à ce que de nouveau il sente une brise commencer à le suivre. Il alla alors à l'entrée de son repaire, descendant dans ce trou de ténèbres avant de marcher une fois de plus. Cette fois dans la grande caverne d'ombres et de ruines, où les casiers de dents étaient empilés en-dessous, et les fées piégées dans des cages au-dessus.

Les brise fit le tour de la pièce une fois avant de disparaître comme elle était venue.

Pitch sourit une fois qu'elle fut partie, et parla au Cauchemar qui avança depuis les ténèbres pour se tenir à ses côtés.

''Nous devons nous préparer pour un invité très spécial, qui devrait être là très bientôt. Nous devons nous assurer qu'il soit correctement accueilli.''

~(-)~

Jack renifla doucement, souriant alors que des bouts de vent venaient à lui toutes les quelques minutes. C'était surprenant à quelle vitesse ils pouvaient trouver Pitch, même si c'était entièrement dû au fait qu'il était à la surface en train de fusiller du regard les golems et la poussière de givre dans le vent. De la façon dont Pitch changeait si souvent de localisation, comme s'il voyageait pour découvrir jusqu'où ces deux choses se répandaient, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne soit pas totalement énervé par ce qui se passait.

Et maintenant, environ cinq heures après avoir commencé à chercher le repaire, la recherche de Jack était couronnée de succès. Pitch s'y était retiré apparemment en dégoût , et un courageux petit vent l'avait suivi. Jack aurait crié en succès quand il lui dit que les dents et les fées s'y trouvaient s'il ne s'était pas également reproché le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Parce que l'entré du repaire était dans le Parc Jackswood, dans le coin le plus reculé des bois du parc. Où de mieux pour Pitch d'avoir son repaire que juste à la porte du plus grand rassemblement de croyance concernant les Gardiens? C'était littéralement le dernière endroit où Jack aurait regardé.

Jack attendit, écoutant jusqu'à ce que les vents lui disent que Pitch était de nouveau sortit du repaire et essayait apparemment d'arrêter de nouveau les golems. Il descendit alors de son siège au sommet de l'aiguille dans le Hall des Miroirs et se faisait proverbialement craquer les mains alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la place. La localisation de l'entrée rendait cela un peu plus personnel, parce que ça signifiait que Pitch était sur son territoire.

Jack rigola en anticipation du remboursement pour cela tandis qu'il allait vers Yuki et la tapait sur l'épaule.

''Pitch s'en prend de nouveau aux golems, près du Palais des Dents. Garde un œil sur les miroirs au cas où les Cauchemars essaient de les suivre à travers.'' Il sourit. ''Les vents ont trouvé les fées et les dents. Je vais faire une reconnaissance rapide du repaire pendant qu'il est distrait, pour que nous puissions planifier comment l'attaquer après que Pâques soit passé.''

L'expression de Yuki s'était éclairée avec espoir à ce qu'il avait découvert, mais elle fronça ensuite les sourcils en inquiétude.

''Ne devrions-nous pas juste l'attaquer maintenant, pendant que Pitch est distrait?''

Jack secoua la tête.

''Je le ferais bien, mais nous irions à l'aveugle, et je n'ai que deux heures avant de devoir retourner au Terrier. Une visite rapide est tout ce que je peux tenter pour l'instant. Je ne serais absent qu'environ quinze minutes.''

Il s'envola, se dirigeant vers le trou dans le plafond de la caverne alors que Yuki l'appelait.

''Sois prudent, Jack!''

Jack sourit et acquiesça, disparaissant dans l'air libre au-dessus du glacier. Bien loin de la collection de dents de substitution, seulement à ce moment-là il franchit un miroir vers les cieux au-dessus de Burgess. Un qu'il détruisit immédiatement pour minimiser les liens vers sa maison, avant qu'il plonge depuis le ciel du milieu de l'après-midi. C'était toujours le milieu de samedi pour Burgess et le reste de cette longitude du monde, mais l'aube à l'ouest approchait de la Ligne de Changement de Date. Bunny ne cacherait pas les œufs ici jusqu'à dans environ dix-huit heures.

Le rappel du peu de temps qu'il avait à perdre sur le moment poussa Jack à se hâter vers l'endroit dont les vents lui avaient parlé. Jusqu'à une petite clairière dans les bois, où le cadre pourrissant d'un vieux lit en bois constituait une entrée si stéréotypée du 'Croque-Mitaine' que Jack se frappa le front quand il le vit.

Pitch haïssait cette description moqueuse de lui-même, ce qui rendait le fait de ne pas trouver cette entrée avant maintenant encore plus intéressante. Jack avait remarqué ce lit il y a des décennies, quand il avait été dans un état considérablement meilleur, mais l'avait laissé parce que les adolescents du coin utilisaient la clairière comme point de rassemblement. Le lit était en bois et allait pourrir tout seul avec le temps, alors il n'avait pas été ennuyé que quelqu'un le dépose là. Ça avait juste été un repère pour les enfants, un endroit où faire de faux combats dans les profondeurs du bois.

Jack fronça à présent les sourcils, réfléchissant à cela. Il avait permis aux enfants plus âgés de jouer juste sur le pas de la porte de Pitch, et il ne l'avait même pas su.

Il approcha le lit, capable de voir en-dessous ce que le enfants n'auraient pas vu. Un trou dans le sol, formant un puits profond dans lequel personne sauf ceux avec de la magie ne pouvait entrer. Jack glissa prudemment sous le bord du lit pour y entrer, s'assurant de ne laisser aucune indication pour montrer son passage. Il tomba ensuite silencieusement dans le puits et et s'aventura dans le tunnel auquel il menait, jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge finalement dans une vaste caverne qui ne pouvait possiblement se trouver sous Burgess.

Et elle n'y était pas, Jack le savait. Le trou sous le lit était juste un portail qui menait à cet endroit. La localisation physique du repaire principal de Pitch, les restes du Galion des Cauchemars, était inconnu pour tout le monde sauf le Roi des Cauchemars lui-même. Mais il avait toujours eu une entrée quelque part quand Pitch était actif, c'est ce que Mère Nature lui avait dit. Elle avait cherché l'entrée elle-même de nombreuses fois, durant et après les conflits impliquant Pitch, mais ne l'avait jamais trouvé.

Mais maintenant elle était localisée, et peu importe où le repaire se trouvait actuellement, ça ne comptait plus. Pitch pouvait bouger l'entrée autant qu'il le voulait à présent et ça ne ferait pas de différence pour en garder les Gardiens dehors. Parce que Jack Frost pouvait aller à n'importe quel endroit du monde avec un peu de glace et un seul pas... aussi longtemps qu'il y avait été au moins une fois.

Le sourire de Jack était sombre alors qu'il s'avançait sur rebord qui surplombait la caverne, au-delà du Globe de Croyance rouillé, vers l'endroit où il pouvait voir les piles de casiers à dents. Au-dessus, les fées des dents commencèrent à couiner et discuter en excitation en le voyant, et il vola vers le haut avec un doigt pressé contre ses lèvres.

''Chuuuut, je reviendrais bientôt, avec Tooth et les autres. J'ai besoin que vous restiez tranquilles jusqu'à ce que Pâques soit terminé.'' Il sourit. ''J'ai fait quelques assistants pour Tooth, et ils collectent les dents en ce moment, alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Tout se passe bien.''

Les fées dans les cages les plus proches acquiescèrent en compréhension, même si certains semblaient énervées à la perspective d'être piégées pendant encore un jour. Mais en même temps elles semblaient toutes rassurées de savoir que les dents étaient toujours récupérées, et le mot se propagea rapidement aux fées dans le reste des cages.

Jack glissa loin d'elles, prêt à partir et à rentrer au Terrier avec les nouvelles, quand toutes les fées crièrent soudain en avertissement. Ce fut le seul signe qu'il eut avant d'être enveloppé dans du sable noir, tiré et désorienté depuis l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve entrain de flotter dans les ténèbres absolues.

Il ne pouvait rien voir, ne pouvait plus entendre les fées, et n'avait pas la moindre trame de référence en-dehors d'être conscient de où était le haut et où était le bas.

''J'espère que tu réalises à qui tu te confrontes, Pitch. Tu penses sérieusement que Mère Nature et mes Lieutenants ne s'en prendront pas à toi pour ça?''

Un rire remplit le silence, et les yeux dorés de Pitch brillèrent des ténèbres environnantes.

''Eh bien, c'est là où tu te trompes. Tu vois, bien que je ne sache pas comment ce lien irritant entre toi et tes camarades Saisonniers est créé, ou même quels sont ses autres buts, j'ai compris une chose de mes nombreuses années de surveillance... C'est que les Immortels dans chaque groupe de saison ne sentent une attaque sur l'un des leurs que si cet individu souffre physiquement.''

Jack se tendit.

''Je ne vois pas à quoi ça t'avance.''

Pitch rit de nouveau.

''Je n'ai aucune intention de te blesser, Jack. Tu vas juste t'asseoir ici, dans ce trou que j'ai fait pour toi, et je ne vais pas poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi. Après tout, tu es juste en train de flotter. Je ne t'ai pas blessé le moins du monde, et ça signifie que tes Lieutenants ne savent pas que tu es piégé. Tu n'iras nulle part jusqu'à ce que je te l'autorises.''

Jack serra les dents, étrécissant ses yeux.

''Nous verrons.''

Il commença à créer un Miroir de Glace, formant par le toucher et son esprit ce qui ne pouvait être vu dans cette obscurité. Mais avant qu'il puisse le finir, du sable noir passa en vitesse et le détruisit. Une seconde tentative donna le même résultat, et une troisième, jusqu'à ce que Pitch rit de nouveau.

''Tu perds ton temps, Jack. Tu pourrais aussi bien abandonner.'' Jack sentit une main sur son épaule, il se tourna pour envoyer une boule de glace, mais Pitch avait de nouveau glissé derrière lui avec facilité pour murmurer près de son oreille. ''Et vraiment, c'est une chance pour moi de te remercier. Après tout, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là.''

Jack attaqua une nouvelle fois mais trouva encore une fois sa cible partie. Un malaise commença à l'envahir.

''De quoi tu parles?''

Pitch sortit des ténèbres, quelque aspect de son pouvoir permettant à l'Esprit de l'Hiver de le voir même ici où il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de lumière. Le Roi des Cauchemars souriait.

''Le Blizzard de 68, Jack. La Famine de Croyance que toi et Mère Nature avez causé, quand tu as ruiné Pâques pour l'est des États de l'Amérique.'' Il rigola, amusé et satisfait. ''Jusqu'à ce moment, j'étais trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, avec les Gardiens faisant un si bon travail pour garder tous les petits gamins protégés de mes Fearlings. Mais ceci changea, ce jour-là...''

Pitch disparu, réapparaissant près de l'épaule de Jack en souriant en triomphe. ''Ce fut toi qui m'enseigna combien gâcher ne serait-ce que le travail d'un Gardien était efficace, en causant un Blackout pour les mettre à genoux. Peux-tu imaginer l'effet sur tous les précieux petits enfants, quand trois Gardiens voient leur travail ruiné?''

Jack s'était immobilisé, ses yeux agrandis en horreur et son souffle sortant en petits hoquets.

''Tu... Tu as mijoté ce plan à cause de moi?''

Pitch rit, passant un doigt moqueur sur le côté du visage de Jack.

''Je l'ai fait... Et sais-tu ce qui m'a donné la force de me lever et de commencer ce plan?'' Il disparu, sa voix résonnant de chaque direction. ''C'était toi... Ta plus grande peur, causée par ta propre main. Être oublié par ta famille, même pendant un temps si court, t'a rempli d'une terreur si délectable... Tu m'as ramené au pouvoir, Jack. Et maintenant... sachant cela... tu as une nouvelle plus grande peur.''

''...A-Arrête! Arrête ça!''

Le cri de Jack se perdit alors que Pitch parlait avec jubilation.

''Ta peur que tout ce dont tu as souffert, que toutes ces années à attendre et te cacher, n'aient été pour rien.'' Jack sentit quelque chose l'agripper alors que les derniers mots atteignaient ses oreilles. ''Eh bien, Jack... C'est le cas.''

Jack trébucha à travers l'air, clignant en confusion tandis qu'il était renvoyé dans la lumière brillante de la mi-journée... et ceci le fit se pauser en horreur grandissante. Parce que ça avait le milieu de l'après-midi à Burgess quand il était entré dans le repaire, et le seul moyen pour que ça puisse être midi serait si...

Si c'était le Dimanche de Pâques. Pitch l'avait enfermé dans les ténèbres, désorienté et sans moyen de juger le passage du temps, pendant presque un jour.

Jack s'étouffa presque sur cette pensée, demandant aux vents tous près de lui dire où était le reste des Gardiens. La réponse revint avec un rapidité presque maladive, parce qu'ils étaient en-dessous, dans le parc. Les Gardiens étaient venus le chercher, dans le seul autre endroit où il savaient où chercher s'il n'était pas au Sanctuaire d'Hiver.

Jack plongea, se dirigeant vers là où les aires verdoyantes ouvertes du parc rencontraient la section boisée. L'aire où la plus grande partie de la Chasse aux Œufs de Pâques de Burgess prenait toujours place. Quand il atterrit, aucun des enfants à proximité ne le regarda. Ils semblaient déprimés, déçus, et profondément énervés... Les mots assourdis les uns envers les autres étaient comme un couteau dans son cœur.

''Il n'y a pas d'œufs.''

''Il n'y en a aucun nulle part.''

''J'abandonne.''

''Venez, rentrons.''

Une fille s'accroupit pour regarder sous un buisson, mais le mouvement était apathique.

''Peut-être qu'il les a juste très bien caché cette année.''

Elle et les autres se détournèrent du parc, et ce fut quand Bunny se dépêcha de sortir de là où il s'était caché pour les observer. Il avait un petit panier d'œufs passé au bras, brillants et colorés, mais même Jack pouvait dire qu'ils avaient été peints dans la précipitation. La peinture sur certains semblait encore humide.

''Les enfants! Oy!''

Que Bunny, qui ne s'était jamais montré aux enfants pendant des siècles, ait sauté au grand jour comme ça montrait combien il était désespéré. Les enfants ne le remarquèrent pas, un garçon s'arrêtant pour hausser les épaules envers la fille qui avait regardé sous le buisson.

''J'ai vérifié partout! Il n'y a rien!''

Bunny courut, se tenant entre eux deux et tendant un de ses œufs.

''Si il y en a! Là! Je veux dire, ce ne sont pas mes plus beaux œufs, mais ils feront l'affaire!''

Les deux enfants regardèrent apparemment le Pooka se tenant entre eux.

''Je ne peux pas y croire.''

Bunny se mit à sourire.

''Je sais. Je-''

''Le Lapin de Pâques n'existe pas.''

Les enfants reprirent leur marche, Bunny restant figé sur place en choc.

''Pâques est fini. Oublions ça.''

Bunny les regarda pendant un moment avant de courir devant pour leur bloquer le chemin.

''Quoi! Non! C'est faux! Non, pas vrai! Je suis juste devant toi, l'ami!''

Ils marchèrent à travers lui...

Jack, qui avait expérimenté cela de nombreuses fois, ferma les yeux en souvenir. Il savait combien c'était énervant, et combien ça blessait émotionnellement si on s'en souciait.

Et ça blessa Bunny comme un coup au ventre, le Pooka s'accroupissant et se pliant en désespoir.

''Ils ne m'ont pas vu... Ils ne m'ont pas vu.''

North, Tooth et Nightlight émergèrent de leur cachette à présent, se hâtant de réconforter le Gardien de l'Espoir, et ce ne fut que maintenant qu'ils remarquèrent Jack se tenant là.

Les yeux de North s'agrandirent quand il le vit.

''Jack! Où étais-tu?'' Il désigna Bunny. ''Regarde ce qui s'est passé! Les Cauchemars ont attaqués tunnels. Ont détruits chaque œuf, écrasés chaque panier. Rien n'est arrivé à surface.''

Jack grimaça en culpabilité, et alors il remarque que quelque chose manquait quand il regarda vers Tooth. Le golem était toujours avec elle, mais...

''Où est Quenotte?''

Tooth claqua ses mains en détresse.

''Ils l'ont pris... Les Cauchemars l'ont pris, et je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher.''

Bunny se leva, tombant le panier d'œufs inutiles avant de se tourner vers Jack.

''Tu as dit que tu serais là pour nous aider! Quel genre de Gardien es-tu si tu n'es même pas là quand nous avons besoin de toi?!''

Nightlight attrapa Bunny par le bras, l'empêchant d'approcher Jack.

'Yuki a dit qu'il a trouvé où étaient les dents, et les fées! Jack est allé enquêter, pour que nous sachions à quoi nous attendre avant d'aller les récupérer!'

Bunny se libéra.

''Et il faut tout un jour, n'est-ce pas?'' L'esprit du Pooka sembla s'effondrer et il se recroquevilla une fois de plus. ''Pâques est synonyme de nouveaux débuts, nouvelle vie. Pâques parle d'espoir... et maintenant c'est fini... Tout est de la faute de Jack.''

Nightlight fut bouche bée à cela, mais avant qu'il puisse dire un mot un son étranglé de Jack l'interrompit. Lui, Tooth et North regardèrent tous vers le Gardien de la Joie, juste à temps pour voir les larmes dans les yeux de Jack. L'Esprit de l'Hiver se lança dans le ciel si vite qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de le rattraper.

Nightlight resta absolument immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'attraper Bunny par la peau du cou et de le tirer debout. Le garçon spectral secoua son autre poing vers le Pooka dans une colère à peine retenue.

'Ce n'est PAS LA FAUTE DE JACK! Ou n'as-tu pas vu le sable noir collé à ses vêtements?' Les yeux de Bunny s'élargirent, tout comme ceux des autres, et Nightlight le relâcha. 'Pitch vous a tous piégé en laissant le palais de Tooth sans surveillance, pour qu'il puisse l'attaquer. Tu ne peux blâmer Jack pour être tombé dans le même piège. Il n'a disparu pendant si longtemps que parce que Pitch l'a gardé piégé. Pourtant, plutôt que de l'accueillir et de lui demander s'il était indemne, tu lui as crié dessus.'

Les mots accusateurs qui résonnaient dans leurs esprits les firent tous trois grimacer en culpabilité, comme Jack l'avait fait. Ce fut Tooth qui parla ensuite, sa voix remplie de remord.

''Tu penses qu'il reviendra?''

Nightlight lui fit face et acquiesça, désignant le golem qui voletait toujours à côté d'elle.

'Il ne nous a pas encore abandonné, et il ne le fera pas... Il reviendra, parce qu'il est un Gardien.'


	61. Les 5 Légendes, partie 09

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, il s'agit de l'avant-dernier portant sur les évènements du film, la suite sera toute aussi intéressante, promis.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne semaine. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 61 : Les 5 Légendes, partie 09

Une petite main se tendit vers la gouttière, tentant d'attraper la vision évasive d'une forme ronde et colorée s'y trouvant. Sous le garçon à qui appartenait la main, le grand escabeau trembla. Mais pour un jeune qui avait grimpé et joué dans les énormes chênes autour de Santoff Claussen, la hauteur n'était pas effrayante. Une distance aussi petite que cela, pour lui, pouvait être amortie par le pouvoir de la croyance s'il devait tomber.

Jamie continua à tendre la main, ses doigts passant tout juste sur le rebord de la gouttière pour toucher l'œuf probable, pendant qu'en-dessous de lui ses amis regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'anticipation faible. Ils avaient cherché les œufs pendant des heures mais n'en avaient trouvé aucun. Ils s'étaient réveillés avec un intense sentiment de bonheur qui les avait poussé dehors sous le soleil dès que leurs parents les ont laissé sortir, mais en retour cette joie était devenue une déception écrasante. Ce n'était que la persistance de Jamie qui les avait fait continuer pendant si longtemps.

Jamie commença à sourire, ses doigts presque sur le bout de couleur, quand le tremblement de l'escabeau devint finalement trop fort et il se renversa. Il cria en surprise, attrapant le rebord de la gouttière, et alors que l'escabeau s'effondrait sous lui la gouttière céda sous son poids et il perdit sa prise.

Il ferma les yeux, 'tombe comme une feuille' tournant en boucle dans son esprit, et il frappa le sol avec juste un bruit modéré. Bien sûr, ses amis ne savaient pas qu'il était conscient qu'il ne serait pas blessé, et ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

''Tu vas bien?''

''Jamie!''

Jamie ouvrit les yeux, à temps pour voir une balle de tennis rose et violette tomber de la gouttière endommagée et rebondir au sol à côté de lui. Il fronça le sourcils et s'épousseta avant de reprendre son panier avec détermination.

''Allons revoir au parc.''

Il atteignit la porte de son jardin mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua que ses amis ne suivaient pas. Tous semblaient déprimés, misérables, sans espoir. Mais les plus affectés semblaient être Claude et Caleb.

''Vraiment? Encore?''

''Pour quoi, le Lapin de Pâques?''

Jamie retourna vers eux, agitant un bras en emphase.

''Les gars, je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai vu! Il est aussi grand que Jack Frost l'a dit, et il a ces trucs boomerangs cool-''

''Grandis, Jamie.''

L'interruption de Caleb était directe et dure, et son frère ajouta un commentaire qui était empli de sarcasme.

''Ah mec, sérieusement. Tu sais que Jack Frost n'est pas réel.''

Pippa, Monty et Choupette acquiescèrent en accord avec les jumeaux, laissant Jamie incapable de faire autre chose que de les regarder en confusion.

''Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?''

Caleb soupira, démoralisé.

''C'était un rêve. Tu devrais être heureux d'avoir encore des rêves comme ça.''

Pippa ramassa la balle et la jeta dans le panier de Jamie.

''Oublie ça, Jamie. C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas de Pâques cette année.''

Les cinq se détournèrent et quittèrent le jardin, ignorant Jamie alors qu'il les appelait.

''Il est vraiment réel! Jack aussi!'' La porte se ferma en claquant, le laissant seul, et Jamie posa son panier. Il serra alors ses mains devant sa bouche, murmura un sort, et souffla. Son regard se posa avec détermination sur la boule de lumière qui en résultat. ''Ils sont réels. Je sais qu'ils sont réels.''

~(-)~

Les vents qui fouettaient les montagnes et glaciers auraient pu être un reflet de son chaos intérieur, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils auraient pu être sa colère, sauf que tout ce qu'il ressentait était une culpabilité écrasante. Le hurlement de l'air sur la glace aurait pu être ses pleurs de désespoir, sauf qu'il était silencieux... Ici parmi les échardes de glace dentelées qui composaient les glaciers à près de cent soixante kilomètres au nord-ouest du Sanctuaire d'Hiver.

Jack se tenait là, laissant les vents tirer ses cheveux et vêtements. Il se tenait là, ignorant les bouts de glace et de neige s'écrasant contre lui. Il savait qu'il avait été un couard en fuyant des autres Gardiens, et que Bunny n'avait dit ces choses que parce qu'il était énervé. Sauf qu'il était d'accord avec le Pooka, au moins un peu... Pâques n'aurait pas été ruiné s'il n'avait pas aussi stupide en allant seul au repaire de Pitch au lieu d'attendre jusqu'à après que la fête soit passée.

Son choix imprudent avait servi les desseins de Pitch.

Jack serra les dents en y pensant. Alors même que la traction continue des golems sur son pouvoir le rassurait qu'il faisait au moins encore quelque chose. Peut-être que ce serait assez s'il allait envoyer plus de poussière de givre tout de suite. Les Gardiens pourraient toujours attaquer le repaire et récupérer les fées et les dents, et peut-être que ça ferait pencher la balance. Peut-être qu'alors tout ça n'aurait pas été pour rien.

''Je pensais que ça pourrait arriver.'' À cette voix, ces mots, Jack se tendit. Son poing se serra sur son bâton avec le parleur continuait. ''Tu n'as pas ta place parmi eux, Jack. J'essayais juste de te le faire voir.''

Jack montra ses dents dans un grognement de rage, tournant sur un pied pour envoyer une vague de glace sur Pitch. Car c'était lui qui se tenait derrière lui... Le Roi des Cauchemars.

''Dégage!''

Pitch la bloqua avec un nuage de sable noir, tout comme celles qui la suivirent. Quels que soient les mots qu'il prononça ils furent perdus dans le hurlement de la glace se heurtant au sable, jusqu'à ce qu'après une frappe particulièrement vicieuse de Jack, Pitch crie dans la pause qui suivit.

''Tu es vraiment un idiot naïf, n'est-ce pas?! Tu es utilisé, Jack!'' Jack le fusilla du regard, le bâton toujours serré dans les mains, alors que Pitch sortait de derrière le mur de glace qui venait juste d'être créé. Pitch essayait de raisonner avec lui. ''Tu oublies, Frost, que je connais ma fille. Elle n'aurait jamais choisi quelqu'un comme toi pour être l'Esprit de l'Hiver, pas quand ton caractère et ta personnalité se heurtent tellement avec les Esprits du Printemps, de l'Été et de l'Automne. Tu étais une anomalie dès le départ, et le seul moyen pour que ça arrive est qu'elle n'ait pas été celle qui t'a choisi.''

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent et il rit avec dédain.

''Alors tu as compris ça. Énorme. Dix sur dix. Donnez un prix au génie... L'Homme de la Lune m'a choisi. C'était un accord qu'il avait avec elle, pas que ce soient tes aff-''

L'expression de Pitch changea en de la pitié, apparemment si sincère que Jack en fut réduit au silence en surprise. Et alors l'homme des ombres parla avec une sympathie aussi épaisse et coulante que de l'huile.

''Alors j'ai raison... Dès le départ, la raison même de ton choix était de créer une arme à utiliser contre moi. Ne vois-tu pas, Jack? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pion! L'Homme de la Lune choisit le premier petit idiot qu'il savait allait avaler toutes ses excuses maladives. Il a mis un homme, qui était à peine plus qu'un enfant, dans une des tâches les plus dures et solitaires de cette maudite planète. Il t'a construit, t'a élevé, et ensuite il a fait de toi un 'Gardien'... Sauf qu'il ne t'a jamais laissé en être un, n'est-ce pas?''

Jack s'était immobilisé, son cœur l'ayant saisi avec une torsion nauséeuse. Il semblait à peine être convaincu lui-même alors qu'il parlait.

''Ce... Ça devait être ainsi. Je devais attendre. Pour que tu ne sois pas capable de me prévoir dans tes plans.''

Pitch secoua la tête en résignation.

''Comme je l'ai dit... Naïf.'' Il désigna Jack. ''C'était vrai, ce que j'ai dit quand tu étais dans mon repaire. Je ne me serais pas relevé si tôt si tu n'avais pas été là... Combien de temps as-tu déjà attendu, Jack? Penses-tu que c'était dur? Eh bien imagine cela... Ça aurait certainement été dans des siècles, peut-être même un millier d'années, pour que j'arrive à mon état actuel s'il n'y avait pas eu le Blizzard de 68. Aurais-tu pu attendre si longtemps, Jack? Combien de temps encore aurais-tu pu endurer avant que ça te rende fou?''

Plus loin sur la pente, Jack trébucha en arrière comme s'il était frappé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en horreur devant une telle perspective et son corps se mit à trembler.

Il détourna le regard, le souffle tremblant, et Pitch commença à avancer vers lui. ''Tu vois à présent? La vérité? L'Homme de la Lune voulait bien te laisser languir dans ton tourment, pour aucune autre raison que de t'utiliser contre moi. Tu n'es pas un Gardien, pas vraiment. Tu es juste un outil, qui a été forgé d'un garçon trop aveugle pour voir dans quoi il était mené.''

Pitch tendit sa main, maintenant juste à peine à une longueur de bras de Jack. ''L'hiver est une force de la Nature, Jack, et la Peur aussi. Rejoins-moi, et tu ne seras plus jamais un simple outil... Tu ne seras plus connu que dans une seule petite ville, mais plutôt le monde entier. Un monde où tout... tout... est-''

''Pitch Black?''

Les mots de Jack sortirent furent accompagnés d'un regard non-impressionné, mais Pitch les rendit avec un sourire.

''Et Jack Frost, aussi... Ils croiront en nous deux.''

Il y eut une pause avant que l'expression de Jack s'endurcisse et il se détourna pour s'éloigner.

''Non, ils auront peur de nous deux, et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux. Maintenant pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi seul.''

Pitch le regarda pendant quelques secondes, l'offre 'raisonnable' qu'il voulais bien faire à présent jetée de côté pour être remplacée par une analyse froide.

''Très bien. Tu veux être seul? D'accord. Mais d'abord...''

Jack s'arrêta au moment où il entendit le petit couinement d'une Fée des Dents et se tourna vivement pour voir une fée très familière dans le poing serré de Pitch.

''Quenotte!''

Jack se précipita vers eux mais freina quand Pitch resserra son poing en menaçant de l'écraser. Le Roi des Cauchemars tendit ensuite son autre main.

''Le bâton, Jack... Tu as la mauvaise habite d'interférer. Maintenant donne-le... et je la relâcherais.''

Quenotte secoua la tête avec véhémence, ses protestations interrompues dans un hoquet alors que le poing de Pitch se resserrait encore plus sur elle. Et Jack, il était déchire quant à quoi faire, en-dehors du fait qu'il savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais une des fées de Tooth mourir devant lui.

Il se força à détendre sa prise sur son bâton, qu'il tenait prêt pour attaquer, et inversa à contrecœur le bâton pour le donner.

Dès que Pitch le tint, Jack tendit sa main à présent vide.

''Très bien, maintenant relâche-la.''

Pitch le regarda pendant quelques moments avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire moqueur.

''Non... Tu as dit que tu voulais être seul. Eh bien reste seul!''

Jack se tendit, prêt à combattre avec tout se trouvant à sa disposition. Si Pitch pensait qu'il ne pouvait attaquer sans le bâton, il avait tort. Pourtant avant que le Gardien de la Joie puisse faire quoi que ce soit, dans cet instant de distraction pour Pitch, Quenotte libéra suffisamment sa tête pour le piquer durement avec son 'bec'.

Pitch cria en surprise puis la jeta avec rage dans la crevasse à proximité tandis que Jack se tournait pour suivre son chemin avec les yeux.

''Non! Quenotte!''

Derrière lui, Pitch siffla en déplaisir.

''Je voulais vraiment éviter ça, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.''

Jack commença à se tourner pour lui faire face de nouveau mais pas assez vite alors que Pitch attrapait le bâton à deux mains et l'abattait sur son genoux.

Le son de bois brisé fut perdu dans le hurlement qui rempli les oreilles de Jack, et le crié d'agonie qui s'arracha à sa gorge comme si c'était lui qui avait été brisé en deux. Et alors vint le sable noir qui le projeta dans le côté de la crevasse derrière lui, avant que ses yeux se révulsent et qu'il tombe inconscient dans les ténèbres en-dessous.

Pitch approcha du rebord pour regarder, riant une fois en mépris avant de jeter le bâton brisé après Jack et de se tourner pour partir.

~(-)~

''C'est sérieux! Nous exigeons que tu nous dises où est Jack! Et nous exigeons que tu cesses ton obstruction et nous permette d'entrer dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver!''

Ariko bouillonnait pratiquement de frustration, tout comment Achieng et Oisin. Tous trois se trouvaient dans le tunnel d'entrée du sanctuaire, avec leur chemin bloqué par un mur velu de Lutins d'Hiver et du Lieutenant en charge d'eux.

Yuki refusa de bouger. Elle ne pouvait les laisser entrer ou ils verraient les golems collectant les dents, et ceci provoquerait des questions auxquelles Jack n'avait pas vraiment le temps de répondre en ce moment... Mais il y avait aussi le faite qu'elle ne savait pas où il était. Pas depuis hier... Pas depuis qu'il avait disparu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en anxiété avant de lever avec entêtement sa tête en défiance.

''Non! Je ne vous laisse pas entrer. Vous devrez me bouger par la force!''

Les trois Esprits des Saisons la regardèrent avant qu'Oisin secoue la tête en exaspération. Ils ne pouvaient la bouger de force, parce qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle soit blessée en résistant. Énerver Jack en blessant un des ses Lieutenants, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel, était totalement hors de question.

Il fit un pas vers Yuki, essayant de raisonner avec elle.

''Écoute, nous devons lui parler. Le Blackout a atteint un état où c'est au-delà du désastre, et tous nos Lieutenants ont perdu la plupart de leurs croyants. Nous trois avons été réduits presque complètement à notre force de base, et il doit en être proche également à présent. Nous devons consolider notre pouvoir pour que nous puissions en toute sécurité chercher la cause de ceci et, si le destin le permet, trouver une solution.''

Yuki resta où elle était, mais il y avait de l'inquiétude dans son expression maintenant. Que les autres Esprits des Saisons soient suffisamment inquiets pour suggérer de joindre leurs forces signifiait qu'ils étaient au bord de la panique eux-mêmes. Le système de croyance tout entier soutenant la plupart des Immortels s'effondrait autour d'eux. Ça mettrait les Immortels de la Nature dans la position délicate d'être la seule menace restante pour les choses sombres tenues prisonnières sur ce monde.

Oui, ils étaient inquiets à cause de Pitch et des Fearlings, parce qu'ils auraient dû être des idiots absolus pour ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il prendrait avantage de quelque chose comme ça.

Les épaules de Yuki s'affaissèrent et elle secoua la tête.

''Je ne peux pas vous le dire, parce que je ne sais pas où il est. Et actuellement j'ai juré de garder ce sanctuaire et de m'assurer que personne n'ayant pas besoin d'entrer ne le fasse. Je suis désolée.''

Ce fut au tour d'Achieng de soupirer en frustration alors qu'elle rangeait une tresse errante derrière son oreille.

''Alors je pense que nous sommes à une impasse.'' Elle regarda ses pairs. ''Devrions-nous essayer de demander aux vents de le trouver de nouveau? Je sais que nous n'avons pas réussi il y a quelques heures, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pas être à découvert d-''

''JACK!''

Le hurlement soudain de Yuki la réduisit au silence, tous trois regardant à présent le Lieutenant de l'Hiver. Les yeux de la fille japonaise étaient grands, ses bras enroulés fortement autour de son torse légèrement prostré alors qu'elle commençait à trembler. Et ensuite vint le flash de rage dans ses yeux, à l'instant même où les lutins se mirent à crier et une autre voix de la caverne au-delà commença ce qui pouvait seulement être décrit comme 'crier au meurtre'. Ce son résonna au-dessus d'un autre qui rappelait des stalactites tombant au sol et se brisant.

Dig vint en chargeant dans le tunnel, les incisives tranchantes découvertes, rageant de toutes ses forces.

''GOLEMS BRISÉS! JACK BLESSÉ! JACK BLESSÉ! JACK BLESSÉ! JACK BLESSÉ!''

Yuki l'attrapa tandis qu'il passait devant elle, se débattant contre ses tentatives pour se libérer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne son poste et commence à voler vers la sortie elle-même avec lui sous son bras.

Les trois Esprits des Saisons s'élancèrent après elle, se mettant en formation à ses côtés. Tous trois semblaient choqués, mais en même temps leur propre colère commença à s'élever. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de demander si Yuki pouvait trouver Jack, pas avec la Rage de l'Hiver la menant à ses côtés. Mais ça ne changeait toujours pas le malaise qu'ils sentaient face à cet incident, parce que jamais auparavant de tous les temps un Esprit des Saisons avait été attaqué.

~(-)~

Le ciel à l'extérieur commençait à s'assombrir, le jeune garçon assit à la fenêtre regardait dehors en incrédulité. Derrière lui sa sœur jouait avec ses jouets au milieu du sol du salon, sans le moindre signe qu'elle attendait pour autre autre chose... Et pourtant juste la vielle elle avait couru en babillant sur le Lapin de Pâques, et aussi sur le fait d'aller voir 'Grand-père Ombie'.

Jamie se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda vers son père. Craig était assis dans un des fauteuils en lisant.

''Oncle Jack est en retard. Papa, tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? Il est supposé m'emmener ainsi que Sophie à Santoff Claussen.''

Craig leva la tête, son expression montrant un amusement tolérant.

''Santoff Claussen? Jamie, c'est juste une histoire, et comment ton oncle pourrait t'y emmener? Il est hors de la ville pour un voyage d'affaires, quelque part en Alaska, tu te rappelles?''

Jamie fronça les sourcils.

''Tu veux dire qu'il est là-bas pour faire des blizzards?''

Craig haussa les sourcils.

''Des blizzards? Jamie, d'où sors-tu cette idée que ton oncle peut faire neiger?''

''C'est parce qu'il est Jack Frost!''

Il y eut une pause tendue avant que Laura se lève de sa chaise. La mère de Jamie marcha vers et s'accroupit.

''Jamie, tu sais que Jack Frost est juste une histoire. Il n'est pas réel, et il n'est certainement pas ton oncle. Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à l'étage pour te préparer à aller au lit? Il est presque huit heures.''

Jamie ne put se résoudre à protester alors qu'il était viré du salon vers les escaliers, et sa mère souleva alors Sophie. Il les monta en courant et alla dans sa chambre, fermant la porte et s'appuyant contre l'intérieur en se sentant confus et énervé. Jack Frost était réel, et il était son oncle! Pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en rappeler? Pourquoi sa sœur l'avait oublié aussi?

Jamie mordit sa lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler et leva ses mains à sa bouche comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Mais cette fois ses mots murmurés et son souffle ne firent rien... Aucune lumière ne brilla dans ses mains.

Il regarda ses mains vides, le souffle tremblant dans sa poitrine, et essaye de nouveau... Encore il échoua alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

''Jack Frost est réel... N'est-ce pas? Le Lapin de Pâques aussi... pas vrai?''

~(-)~

les vents hurlèrent sur le sommet du glacier haut au-dessus, une barrière qu'aucune petite Fée des Dents ne pouvait franchir même si elle avait pu voler en cet instant...

Quenotte se blottit contre Jack, une main sur son visage, essayant encore et encore de le réveiller. Mais elle était trop petite pour le secouer, et sa voix trop faible pour être entendue clairement par-dessus le vent. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui apporter son bâton brisé, les morceaux étant trop lourds pour qu'elle les pousse.

Et sa faiblesse ne faisait qu'empirer, pas à cause du froid, mais parce que la croyance en Tooth s'effondrait de nouveau. Les dents n'étaient plus collectées.

Impuissante, elle se serra dans le col de son sweat, incapable de faire autre chose que d'être avec lui. Tout allait si mal, et si Jack ne se relevait pas alors Pitch allait gagner.

''Jack! ...Jack!''

Quenotte bougea, regardant le ciel au-dessus. Entendait-elle des choses?

''Jack Frost! Tu es là?!''

Une voix différente de la première, un homme, et il semblait inquiet. Il semblait aussi plus proche que la première voix.

Quenotte grimpa sur l'épaule de Jack, couinant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Criant qu'il était là! En-bas!

Une ombre se dessina au sommet de la crevasse, disparu pendant quelques secondes avant de réapparaître de nouveau. Une femme avec une peau sombre et des cheveux tressés, regardant en-bas avant de crier.

''Il est là!''

Achieng se laissa tomber à côté de Jack, s'arrêtant en surprise à la vue de la fée sur son épaule, avant qu'Ariko atterrisse sur la glace à côté d'elle sans sa grâce habituelle. L'Esprit du Printemps se précipita alors sur Jack, passant Quenotte à Achieng avant de le soulever dans une position assise contre elle.

Ariko, rongée d'inquiétude, commença à l'examiner pour une blessure avant de froncer les sourcils.

''Il n'y a pas une marque sur lui.''

Yuki, Oisin et Dig atterrirent dans la crevasse à présent, la première se baissant pour ramasser la raison de son état.

Yuki tint les morceaux du bâton de Jack.

''On bâton. Le bâton de Jack est comme une partie de lui, et l'a toujours été depuis avant qu'il devienne un immortel. Il l'utilise comme un catalyseur, une extension de lui-même.''

Oisin les lui prit, de la colère dans ses yeux.

''Alors qui oserait le briser?''

Dig était à présent à côté de Jack, blottit contre son côté et le poussant, et Yuki le rejoignit. Elle plaça une main sur le front de Jack, le contact avec le pouvoir de ses Lieutenants lui permettant enfin de se réveiller.

Il loucha, grimaçant en inconfort, avant de remarquer qui le tenait droit au juste... Ariko.

L'Esprit du Printemps le lâche hâtivement et se leva, le laissant soutenu par Yuki à la place.

''Alors, tu es réveillé.'' Elle serra ses poings, des pétales commençant à se former et à tourbillonner autour d'elle en furie. ''Qui t'a fait ça? Dis-le moi pour que je puisse aller lui arracher la tête! PERSONNE ne fait cela à l'un d'entre nous et s'en tire! PERSONNE!''

Jack la regarda, surprit qu'elle soit si défensive en son encontre alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter normalement, avant de rigoler.

''Si tu veux dire le fond de ta pensée à Pitch, vas-y. Assure-toi juste de me laisser regarder.''

''Pitch? Pitch Black?''

Achieng et Oisin se figèrent en choc, tout comme Ariko. Et au murmure ébahi de l'Esprit du Printemps, Jack tendit la main pour prendre son bâton brisé de l'Esprit de l'Automne.

''Ouais, il a attaqué les Gardiens... Il a pris toutes les fées de Tooth, et les dents qu'elle gardait. Il a ruiné Pâques, et il... Il a tué le Marchand de Sable. C'est pourquoi il y a un Blackout en ce moment, et pourquoi c'est si mauvais. Et c'est pourquoi je dois retourner au combat.''

Une main à la peau sombre vint se poser sur son épaule, Achieng le regardant avec confusion.

''Mais si Pitch en a après les Gardiens, pourquoi es-tu impliqué? Au point qu'il prendrait le risque de te blesser pour te mettre hors combat?''

''Parce qu'il est l'un deux, et l'a été depuis longtemps.'' Les mots calmes de Yuki causèrent à Achieng et ses pairs de la regarder brusquement, mais elle les ignora pour parler à Jack. ''Peux-tu le réparer? Ton bâton?''

Jack se mit à sourire, arrangeant les deux morceaux pour qu'ils s'alignent dans ses mains. La fracture entre eux brilla immédiatement à cause du givre et de la lumière.

''As-tu vraiment besoin de demander? Rien n'est impossible si tu crois.''

La fracture scintilla, il y eut une rafale de vent, et Jack fonçait vers le ciel en les laissant trébucher pour le rattraper. En quelques moments il créa un Miroir de Glace vers le sanctuaire, tous l'empruntant pour arriver dans une caverne dont le sol était couvert des restes brisés de nombreux golems...

Et alors il s'arrêta, hochant en assurance vers les gardes Selkies confus, avant de regarder vers Quenotte.

''Pitch a fait une erreur quand il a sous-estimé la force de mes Lieutenants, et à quelle vitesse ils pouvaient me ramener.'' Il conjura un nouveau miroir, un qui scintilla et alors montra un espace caverneux, avec des cages pendant du plafond et des piles de casiers à dents en-dessous. Il ricana. ''Mais sa plus grosse erreur était de me laisser entrer dans son repaire... Il est temps de faire quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attend pas et qui va vraiment l'énerver.''


	62. Les 5 Légendes, partie 10

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, que vous avez failli ne pas avoir, je l'avais oublié et je m'apprêtais à aller au lit quand ça m'est revenu. Du coup j'ai rallumé l'ordi et me voilà en train de faire cette note d'auteur pour publier avant qu'on ne soit mardi. Le chapitre de la semaine est le dernier portant sur les évènements du film. Il reste encore deux chapitres par la suite pour finir cet arc. Et désolée pour la note à la fin du chapitre, j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma frustration concernant Jamie quelques fois...**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne semaine (et bonne nuit si comme moi vous allez au lit ^^). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 62 : Les 5 Légendes, partie 10

Le Miroir de Glace qui se manifesta à côté du globe de croyance de Pitch n'était que le premier. Deux de plus de taille égale se formèrent de chaque côté, et à travers ces trois portails, une collection plutôt variée de mortels et d'immortels arriva.

Jack souriait alors que ses Lieutenants et gardes Selkies formaient les rangs derrière lui, et avec un autre geste de son bâton il créa cinq autres miroirs de taille plus petite devant lui. Zuě Hu, Marzanna et Cernunnos étaient arrivés au sanctuaire au milieu de préparations hâtives pour ce raid et étaient à présent aussi avides que le reste pour perturber les plans de Pitch.

Les cinq miroirs allèrent à chacun de ses Lieutenants qui, en tant que ses subordonnés, pouvaient les bouger comme nécessaire, alors que Jack se tournait pour leur faire face.

''Vous cinq et les Selkies, aidez à envoyer les dents à travers les miroirs, et assurez-vous de récupérer jusqu'au dernier de ces casiers.'' Jack, bâton en main, fit craquer ses doigts et regarda ses collègues Esprits des Saisons. ''Nous quatre allons bouger les fées.''

Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et siffla, une horde de Lutins d'Hiver se déversa à travers les trois portails principaux. Ils se précipitèrent sur les piles de dents et en quelques instants, après que les autres miroirs aient été positionnés, ils commencèrent à creuser avec frénésie parmi les piles de casiers. Envoyant les containers à travers les portails comme de la terre étant envoyée voler hors d'un des terriers de Dig. Les Selkies attrapaient ceux qui manquaient les portails et les y jeter avec le reste.

Jack regarda la masse velue de lutins en train de creuser pendant quelque moments avant de sauter dans l'air pour se diriger vers la première cage de fées couinant avec excitation. En l'atteignant il ouvrit la porte et, comme suspecté d'après Quenotte étant incapable de voler, aucune des autres ne le pouvait non plus.

Jack sourit aux fées, les rassurant.

''N'ayez pas peur, mais c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour vous mettre en sécurité.''

Il invoqua un coup de vent à travers les cages, le flot de l'air attrapant les ailes des fées et les portant, surprises, à travers un des portails principaux. Ariko, Achieng et Oisin commencèrent à faire de même, envoyant cage après cage de fées vers le Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Dès que la dernière cage fut vidée, tous quatre retraversèrent les portails.

Jack atterrit parmi une véritable mer de fées à présent assises sur le sol de la caverne glacée, son regard se tournant vers l'une des cinq 'chutes' de casiers à dents tombant pour former cinq grandes piles au fond.

Il siffla de nouveau, le contingent de lutins auxquels il avait ordonné de rester là se précipitant en avidité pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

''Commencez à passez les casiers à dents aux fées. Nous devons faire en sorte que les enfants se souviennent!''

Plusieurs fées à proximité se mirent à couiner, secouant leurs têtes et faisant des signes impuissants. Achieng souleva l'une d'elle, écoutant intensément alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui était dit. Elle grimaça ensuite.

''Je pense que vous êtes toutes trop faibles et avez perdu le pouvoir de réaliser cela? J'ai raison?''

Les fées se mirent toutes à acquiescer et Jack jura. Le Gardien de la Joie commença à faire les cent pas jusqu'à ce que Quenotte couine fortement de là où elle était actuellement perchée sur l'épaule d'Ariko.

La petite fée attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils la regardent tous avant de se désigner avec emphase et ensuite de tirer sur la plume jaune qui surmontait sa tête.

Ariko la leva sur un doigt, la tenant devant son visage.

''Tu peux?'' Quenotte acquiesça de nouveau puis leva six doigts. ''Six?'' Quenotte hocha la tête et se désigna. ''Six d'entre vous?''

Sur le côté, Jack hoqueta en compréhension.

''Les Fées Commandantes! Quenotte est l'une des six originales de Toothiana! Les six qui sont les plus proches de ses pouvoir. Elles ne perdront jamais la capacité de rappeler les souvenirs dans les dents à moins que Tooth la perde, et elle ne le fera jamais parce que c'est une partie d'elle!'' Il tourna pour regarder la masse de fées, appelant. ''Où sont les cinq autres Fées Commandantes?!''

Il y eut un instant de cacophonie de la part des fées, qui bougèrent rapidement loin des Fées Commandantes jusqu'à ce qu'un cercle d'espace soit laissé autours d'elles. Oisin vola sur la rassemblement et en souleva deux, tout comme Jack, et Achieng s'occupa de la dernière. Dès qu'elles furent réunies avec Quenotte, Jack cria encore à ses 'troupes' velues et la masse assemblée de cinquante mille fées des dents.

''Formez six lignes entre ici et les casiers qui arrivent! Passez les dents aux Fées Commandantes aussi vite qu'elles peuvent ranimer les souvenirs!''

Les fées, souriant avec but, sautèrent sur leurs pieds et saluèrent avant de former les lignes demandées. Les lutins allèrent aux piles, envoyant casier après casier glisser sur le sol glacé, et chaque casier se trouva propulsé par des milliers de petites mains pour les envoyer en vitesse vers Quenotte et ses collègues.

Les six Fées Commandantes posèrent une main sur les six premiers casiers à les atteindre, faisant scintiller les containers d'une lumière dorée. Elles envoyèrent alors les casiers sur le côté pour être entassés en de nouvelles piles brillantes par une foule d'enfants Selkies qui s'étaient faufilés ici depuis le village. Elles activaient et repoussaient les casiers à dents à une vitesse remarquable.

Jack regarda le processus avec un sourire de satisfaction, et Achieng et les autres se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

''Tu penses que ça marchera?''

Il la regarda, son sourire s'effaçant de façon infime.

''L'effet ne sera pas immédiat, beaucoup de casiers appartiennent à des enfants qui dorment en ce moment, et les souvenirs vont encore combattre contre les Échos de Non-Croyance du Blackout. Nous ne verrons probablement rien jusqu'à ce que quelques milliers de casiers aient été déclenchés. Nous sommes confrontés à des millions de gamins, tu te souviens? La balance ne penchera pas si facilement.''

Oisin acquiesça en compréhension.

''Alors nous n'allons voir aucun résultat avant au moins quinze minutes ou une demi-heure.''

''Jack!''

La voix de Yuki les interrompit, les Lieutenants courant depuis les portails du repaire.

''Les lumières sur son globe! Elles s'éteignent toutes! Il en reste moins de vingt!''

Les Esprits des Saisons se regardèrent avant de se précipiter vers le portail, tous quatre se rassemblant autour du globe de Pitch. Eux et tous ceux à l'intérieur du repaire regardèrent en horreur comme, une par une, les lumières s'éteignaient... Huit... Sept... Six... Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux...

Une...

Chaque souffle était retenu, attendant que cette dernière s'éteigne, les secondes s'écoulant comme une éternité jusqu'à ce que Jack saute sur le globe pour voir où était cette lumière exactement... Et ce qu'il vit, accompagné d'un seul fil ténu de croyance sentit dans son cœur, le fit sourire en espoir.

''Jamie!'' Il se tourna vers la sortie du repaire, bâton en main et prêt pour un combat. ''Ariko, Achieng, Oisin... J'ai besoin que vous aidiez à finir les choses ici. Gardez les fées pour moi jusqu'à ce que toutes les dents soient évacuées. Yuki; toi et les autres, détruisez les miroirs se connectant ici dès que c'est terminé. Je vais laisser un portail dans le Parc Jackswood, reliant le sanctuaire, pour que vous l'utilisiez pour rejoindre le combat quand ça arrivera.''

Derrière lui, Ariko croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et gronda.

''Tu es plutôt autoritaire avec nous, tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas tes serviteurs, ou tes subordonnés.''

Jack la regarda, souriant.

''Ouais, mais je suis un Gardien et c'est mon combat... Et je vous confiance pour aider. Après tout, aussi gratifiant que ce serait de réduire Pitch en bouillie, pouvez-vous vraiment trouver quelque chose de mieux que de lui arracher sa 'victoire assurée' de sous son nez?''

Ariko haussa les sourcils.

''Tu as raison, ce n'est pas aussi gratifiant, mais c'est une certaine vengeance pour t'avoir attaqué... Presque.''

Jack rit, volant vers la sortie sur un coup de vent alors qu'il criait.

''J'essaierai de vous garder quelques coups!''

Il accéléra hors du repaire, ne prêtant aucune attention aux planches qu'il arracha au lit pourrissant alors qu'il explosait presque à la sortie. Le ciel au-dessus de bug était nuageux, et il grondait avec un tonnerre éloigné, mais le sens du vent et du climat de Jack lui dit que ce n'était pas un orage au-dessus. Le tonnerre devait être Pitch... se dirigeant par ici pour trouver et s'occuper du dernier croyant des Gardiens.

Jack s'envola au-dessus des arbres du Parc Jackswood, laissant son miroir promis caché parmi la forêt autour de son lac. À partir de là il accéléra vers la Maison Bennett, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Jamie. Il l'ouvrit, capable de voir Jamie assit éveillé sur son lit en dépit de l'heure, et il tendit la main vers le garçon.

''Jamie.''

Jamie ne répondit pas, il était accroupit et regardait le lapin en peluche sur le lit devant lui. Et quand Jack essaya de le toucher, sa main passa à travers.

Jack hoqueta, fronçant les sourcils parce qu'il pouvait toujours sentir le fil de croyance, et alors il réalisa... Il le sentait parce qu'il était un Gardien, et Bunny était un Gardien... C'était la croyance en Bunny qui était le dernier fragment de croyance restant en Jamie. *****

L'enfant continua à regarder la peluche, semblant perdu et ne sachant que faire, jusqu'à ce que des mots calmes soient murmurés dans une croyance tremblante en direction de l'animal en peluche.

''D'accord écoute, toi et moi sommes évidemment à ce qu'on appelle une croisée des chemins, alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Si ce n'était pas un rêve et si tu es réel, alors tu dois le prouver. Genre maintenant.''

Il y eut une pause tandis que Jamie regardait autour de lui, cherchant quelque signe, pourtant il n'y en avait aucun. Le garçon se remit à regarder la peluche, le désespoir commençant à se montrer dans sa voix alors qu'il la saisissait.

''Je crois en toi depuis longtemps, d'accord? Toute ma vie en fait. Alors tu me dois quelque chose maintenant... Tu n'as pas à faire grand-chose, juste un petit signe pour que je sache... Tout... N'importe quoi.''

Jack sentit le fil de croyance commencer à trembler, et il se tendit hâtivement vers la fenêtre. Son cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que Jamie murmurait un 'Je le savais' découragé et laissait tomber le lapin par-dessus le rebord du lit.

Jamie se recroquevilla, sur le point de pleurer devant la perte de ses rêves, et tous les souvenirs chéris qui ne devaient à présent être rien de plus que de l'imagination. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, mais que devait-il faire? Comment pouvait-il croire quand tout le monde autour de lui disait que ce n'était pas réel?

Le bruit du givre craquant le fit sursauter et tourner la tête pour voir une fine couche de motifs de fougère blancs se répandre sur un des carreaux. Et alors quelque chose dessina un ovale, sur lequel des lignes ondulantes et des points furent ajoutés, lui donnant l'apparence d'un œuf de Pâques.

Les yeux de Jamie s'agrandirent comme, oui, plus de givre se formait sur le carreau au-dessus du premier, un hoquet de mots à peine croyants venant de lui quand cette fois un lapin fut dessiné.

''Il est réel...''

Jack, souriant, leva les mains sur le verre et 'tira', sortant le lapin en givre. Il le libéra dans la chambre, l'envoyant bondir dans l'air en faisant des cercles jusqu'à ce que Jamie rit. Il rit avec lui jusqu'à ce que le lapin explose en un nuage de flocons de neige.

Jamie les regarda, surprit de trouver une telle chose dans sa chambre.

''De la neige?'' Un des flocons, empreint de poussière de givre, atterrit sur son nez. Cette petite étincelle de pouvoir familier, une ruée d'enthousiasme qu'il connaissait mieux que personne sauf son créateur, fit se remplir ses yeux de larmes. ''Oncle Jack?''

Une main froide vint se poser sur son épaule.

''Je suis là, Jamie.''

Jamie sanglota et se tourna, sans même s'arrêter pour regarder son oncle alors qu'il se lançait dans les bras de Jack et l'enlaçait fort. Le garçon tremblait avec émotion tandis qu'il pleurait sur le devant du sweat de Jack.

''Oncle Jack! J-J'ai arrêté de croire! J'ai vraiment arrêté de croire en toi!''

Jack mit ses bras autour du garçon, caressant les cheveux de Jamie et le calmant.

''Ça va, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive et ce n'est pas de ta faute.'' Il prit Jamie par les épaules, le reculant pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. ''Mais tu as gardé ta croyance plus longtemps que n'importe qui. Il n'y a rien à se reprocher, Jamie, parce que tu as déjà fait une différence... Les Gardiens ont des problèmes, et tu es notre dernier croyant en ce moment.''

Les yeux de Jamie s'agrandirent, ses larmes n'étant à présent que des traces humides sur son visage.

''Je suis le dernier? Mais comment?''

L'expression de Jack devint sérieuse.

''Tu te rappelles des histoires qu'Ombric t'a raconté, à propos du terrible 'homme des ombres' que les Gardiens ont affronté et battu il y a plus de quatre cent ans?'' Jamie acquiesça et Jack continua. ''Eh bien il est de retour, et il a fait en sorte que tous les enfants du monde arrêtent de croire en eux. Tous sauf toi. Il a fait disparaître Sandy aussi. Nous avons besoin de ton aire, ta croyance, si nous voulons l'arrêter. Tu penses que tu peux le faire? Peux-tu être fort, pour nous?''

Jamie se mit à sourire avec hésitation, essuyant ses larmes que son sourire devienne un rictus.

''Ouais. Allons lui montrer ce qu'est la véritable croyance!''

Jack souleva Jamie de sur le lit et le posa à terre puis commença à fouiller dans le placard du garçon. Il passa un ensemble de vêtements chauds qu'il en sortit, son ton ne tolérant aucune protestation.

''Alors habille-toi et va mettre tes chaussures. Ta mère me scalperas quand sa croyance reviendra si elle découvre que je t'ai pris à l'extérieur en pyjamas durant une nuit froide comme celle-là.''

Il y eut un craquement de tonnerre à l'extérieur, toujours distant, mais ça envoya Jack à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Ce fut juste à temps pour qu'il entende un autre bruit, celui d'un portail de globe à neige très instable, et ensuite le bruit des clochettes du traîneau précédant un crash qui les fit grimacer lui et Jamie.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils, passa le pull et pantalons sur son pyjama, et était à présent dans le processus de mettre une paire de chaussettes.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était?''

Jack grimaça dans un mélange de sympathie, embarras et amusement.

''Ummm... North vient juste de crasher son traîneau devant.'' Il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se pencha à l'extérieur. ''Va mettre tes chaussures et retrouve-moi dehors. Essaie de ne pas réveiller tes parents, parce qu'ils sont la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin en ce moment.''

À l'extérieur, dans le traîneau avec son petit globe montrant la dernière lumière, North criait après ses rennes... Qui s'étaient libérés et avaient décidé de partir en laissant le traîneau au milieu de la rue.

Le russe trébucha alors qu'il essayait de se lever, Tooth agissant rapidement pour le stabiliser, pendant que Nightlight sautait déjà loin du véhicule tandis que North murmurait presque comme un ivrogne.

''Est officiel. Mes pouvoirs sont fichus.''

Tooth essayait encore de le stabiliser quand un flash de mouvement de la maison la plus près la fit regarder. North tomba en arrière lorsque le lâcha pour montrer du doigt.

''Regardez! C'est Jack!'' Tooth essaya de voler hors du traîneau mais tomba au sol, incapable de rester dans les airs. ''Jack!''

Il atterrit à côté d'elle et l'aida à se remettre debout.

''Tu vas bien?''

Nightlight vint pour le tapoter sur l'épaule en salutation alors que North parvenait enfin à sortir du traîneau... en utilisant une de ses épées comme une canne. Le russe chancelait comme un vieil homme.

''Jack, que fais-tu là? Où étais-tu?''

L'expression de Jack devint narquoise.

''J'ai eu une rencontre avec Pitch qui, si je puis ajouter, a sérieusement énervé les Immortels de la Nature en s'en prenant à moi. Et en ce qui concerne ma présence ici, je suis un Gardien. Je suis là pour la même raison que vous.''

Il se tourna pour regarder vers la maison, là où une porte pouvait entre entendue en train de s'ouvrir doucement, et Jamie arriva en attachant on manteau tout en courant.

North hoqueta.

''Nightlight avait raison. Ton neveu est dernière lumière!''

Jamie s'arrêta à côté de son oncle, fronçant les sourcils.

''Que veux-tu que je fasse?''

Jack mit une main sur son épaule puis regarda vers Nightlight.

''J'ai besoin que tu restes avec Nightlight et les autres, et tiennes ta croyance pendant que je garde Pitch occupé. Nous devons gagner du temps pour que les efforts des fées pour commencer à inverser la Famine de Croyance.''

''Fées?'' Les yeux de Tooth s'agrandirent. ''Mes fées? Elles vont bien? Et tu as les dents?''

Jack sourit.

''Toutes, dents et fées... Saines et sauves dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver, où Quenotte et le reste de tes Fées Commandantes font briller les souvenirs aussi vite qu'elles peuvent y mettre leurs petites mains dessus.'' Il rit, déjà capable de ressentir les premiers soupçons de croyance étant proches d'être renouvelés. ''Vous êtes vraiment insensibles aux petits changements. Je pense que nous avons encore quinze minutes avant que Pitch ne devienne un Croquemitaine très malheureux.''

''Vous combattez le Croquemitaine?''

Jamie semblait incrédule et proche du rire, Jack rigolant également avant de réaliser quelque chose.

''Attendez, où est Bunny?''

Nightlight grimaça, alors même que North et Tooth se tournaient face au traîneau. La dernière parla.

''Perdre Pâques a été dur pour chacun d'entre nous... Bunny en particulier.''

Un petit lapin gris, d'à peine vingt-cinq centimètres, sauta sur le rebord du traîneau et descendit sur l'un des patins. Il s'assit là, recroquevillé et le nez s'agitant, et ce fut au tour de Jack de grimacer.

''Oh non...''

Jamie était le moins inquiet et se mit à rire alors qu'il approchait.

''C'est Aster?''

Bunny s'assit sur ses pattes arrières, indigné tout en désignant le garçon.

''Maintenant quelqu'un me voit! Tu n'aurais pas pu être là il y a une heure, l'ami?''

Jamie rigola de nouveau, regardant vers North.

''Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Il était si grand et cool! … Et maintenant il est mignon.''

Il commença à gratter Bunny derrière l'oreille, le Pooka rapetissé fermant à moitié les yeux en extase avant de se rattraper et se repousser la main du garçon. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack et bondit en défi.

''Tu lui as dit de dire ça? C'est ça! Allons-y! Moi et toi! Allez!''

Jamie marcha entre eux et s'accroupit.

''Non! En fait il m'a montré que tu es réel... Juste quand je commençais à pensais que peut-être tu ne l'étais pas.''

Bunny regarda Jack, qui haussa les épaules comme pour dire 'À quoi tu t'attendais? Je suis un Gardien'. Ce fut un moment de solidarité, un moment où le Pooka admit enfin que oui, Jack était un Gardien... Et un très bon aussi.

Le moment fut brisé avant que quoi que ce soit de plus puisse être dit par un grondement de tonnerre au-dessus qui attira tous les regardes vers la masse de sable noir roulant et se dirigeant vers eux... Avec Pitch se dressant au sommet.

Jack décrocha son bâton de son dos et dirigea Nightlight vers les autres.

''Sortez Jamie d'ici, et protégez-le. Vous n'êtes pas assez forts pour combattre Pitch actuellement.''

Nightlight acquiesça et emporta rapidement Jamie, Tooth et Bunny suivant avec North trébuchant à l'arrière aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en criant.

''Sois prudent, Jack!''

Jack sauta dans l'air, roulant sur les vents pour se lancer vers Pitch.

En ce qui concerne le Roi des Cauchemars, il n'était pas content. Non, il avait été humilié. Il était allé à l'atelier de North pour se pavaner et se tenir sur le Globe de Croyance du Gardien, alors que les dernières lumières s'éteignaient... Sauf une qui était restée allumée avec entêtement, comme pour se moquer. Une vue qui avait poussé les yétis à se moquer de lui et ils avaient commencé à lui jeter des choses dessus... Et maintenant.

Maintenant Jack Frost, fâcheusement déterminé et avec un bâton un peu trop intact, le chargeait.

Pitch grogna en colère, trop perdu dans la rage pour se soucier d'énerver Mère Nature.

''Jack Frost! Finissons cela, d'accord?'' Jack arriva dans ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une distance 'à bout portant' pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, et il relâcha un éclair de glace et de poussière de givre. Mais Pitch le bloqua en utilisant le sable, peu soucieux de la façon dont il se réduisait en cendre sous l'assaut. ''Ce petit tour ne fonctionne plus sur moi.''

Pitch arriva à environ trois mètres de Jack, envoyant un tas de sable qui s'enroula autour de la glace et la passe pour faire tomber du ciel l'Esprit de l'Hiver surprit. Jack ne s'y était pas attendu, il avait pensé que Pitch se retiendrait comme avant. Le résultat fut qu'il tomba vers le bas et s'écrasa sur le couvercle d'un container dans la même allée où il avait été enlevé par les yétis à peine trois jours auparavant.

Nightlight et les autres, tout près, l'avaient vu tombé et avaient entendu l'impact. Le groupe se précipita aux côtés de Jack et aida l'immortel grognant à se relever.

Jack grimaça, souffrant d'être tombé de près de trois cent mètres, avant de les regarder.

''Il est plus fort... Je ne peux pas le battre seul.''

North et Tooth échangèrent des regards plein d'inquiétude mais se tendirent quand un rire malicieux emplit l'air autour d'eux.

''Toute cette agitation pour un petit garçon, et il refuse encore d'arrêter de croire... Très bien, il y a d'autres moyens d'éteindre une lumière.''

Une troupe de Cauchemars se mit à marcher depuis les entrées de l'allée, coinçant les Gardiens à l'arrière de la supérette. Et alors la grande ombre d'une main glissa sur les murs environnant, faisant éclater chaque ampoule jusqu'à ce que l'allée soit plongée dans les ténèbres en-dehors du scintillement de Nightlight.

Mais alors un autre scintillement pâle vint le rejoindre, de la boule de lumière qu'un Jamie défiant avait conjuré dans sa main. Le garçon était effrayé, c'était clair, mais il était déterminé à ne pas cesser de croire.

Pitch rit de nouveau.

''Oh, alors c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas arrêté de croire? Un petit sorcier en herbe, hein? Est-ce qu'imiter un ver luisant est ton seul tour, garçon? Ou aurais-tu autre chose dans le ventre?''

Bunny sauta en avant, fusillant du regard les Cauchemars.

''Ce qu'il est ne compte pas, c'est un enfant. Si tu le veux, tu vas devoir ma passer sur le corps!''

La main-ombre de Pitch s'étendit sur le sol, un doigt s'enroulant derrière Bunny.

''Regarde comme tu es adorable! Tu veux une grattouille derrière les oreilles?''

Bunny sauta en arrière, fonçant sur les bras de North pour prendre un peu de hauteur.

''N'y pense même pas!''

Les Cauchemars bloquant le coin s'écartèrent pour permettre à Pitch d'avancer, monté sur l'un des leurs. Le Roi des Cauchemars souriait en jubilation.

''Je ne peux vous dire combien ça me rend heureux de vous voir tous comme ça. Vous avez l'air horrible.''

Son ombre s'étira vers eux, se tendant vers les pieds de Jamie, et le garçon recula avec peur. Il agrippa sa lumière tandis qu'il regardait son oncle pour du réconfort.

''Jack, j'ai peur.''

Jack bougea pour le rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir le fasse s'arrêter. La façon dont Jamie le regardait à présent était la même dont Emily l'avait regardé il y a toutes ces années. Quand il avait fait un choix qui lui avait coûté la vie, et lui en avait donné une autre. Le jour où il avait utilisé la chose à l'intérieur de lui qui l'avait fait choisir par l'Homme de la Lune.

Jack souffla, prenant conscience qu'il avait tout fait de travers dans ce combat, et il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Jamie. Utilisant les mêmes mots qu'il avait dit à sa sœur ce terrible jour.

''Je sais, je sais. Mais ça va aller... Nous allons nous amuser un peu, à la place.'' Il conjura une boule de neige, la posant dans la main du garçon avec un petit sourire. ''Vois une ombre qui te suit.''

Jamie commença à sourire en malice, pendant que Pitch se mettait à avancer, inconscient de ce qui venait juste de se passer.

''Alors qu'en penses-tu, Jamie? Crois-tu au Croquem-''

Une boule de neige s'écrasa sur le visage de Pitch, venant de la main de Jamie Bennett, et le garçon commença à rire alors qu'il jetait la suivante que Jack lui donna. C'était si incongru, si inattendu, les Cauchemars ne surent comment répondre. Et donc ils se tenaient là pendant que leur maître crachait et se débarrassait de la neige sur son visage, donnant aux Gardiens quelques précieux moments.

Jack regarda autour de lui, voyant plusieurs objets semblant intéressants, et rigola envers son neveu.

''Allons chercher tes amis.''

Quelques instants plus tard plusieurs Cauchemars furent poussés sur le côté par de la glace, une couche qui couvrait le sol là où ils s'étaient tenus. Pitch enleva à peine la neige de son visage à temps pour voir ses proies montées sur une palette en bois, une échelle, un couvercle de poubelle et un wok disparaître autour du coin et dans la rue principale.

Jack ouvrit la route, glaçant un chemin pour eux alors que les vents soufflaient et les poussaient par-derrière. Jamie, Bunny, Tooth et North sur leurs 'luges' pendant que lui et Nightlight volaient au-dessus d'eux en peur était oubliée, ils s'amusaient, et ils répandaient cela.

Un par un, ils rassemblèrent les amis de Jamie, les enfants réveillés de leur sommeil troublé par de la neige tombant dans leurs chambres et des cadeaux atterrissant sur leurs lits. La poussière de givre fit le reste, et pendant tout ce temps Jack pouvait encore sentir la promesse insistante des Souvenirs prenant racine chez un éparpillement d'enfants partout dans le monde.

Ils étaient proches, si proches, de mettre fin au Blackout. Ils devaient juste tenir quelques minutes de plus.

Une fois que les enfants furent rassemblés, Jack fit faire halte au groupe à une intersection au cœur de la ville. Là où les lumières des lampadaires étaient les plus brillantes, et pourtant l'espace ouvert du parc était assez près pour s'y retirer si besoin. Cependant, quel que soit le réconfort qu'il espérait que la lumière offrirait, cela vacilla face à l'homme assit sur un Cauchemar sur un toit juste devant.

Pitch renifla envers eux, peu impressionné.

''Vous pensez que quelques enfants peuvent vous aider? Contre ça!''

Le tonnerre gronda, et de tous les côtés autour d'eux une vague de sable noir roulant commença à avancer. S'élevant haut au-dessus des toits, éteignant chaque lumière sur son chemin.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un moment d'incertitude, mais il le poussa de côté avant de saupoudrer ainsi que les autres autour de lui avec une légère couche de poussière de givre. Et bien que les sourires qui en résultèrent tremblaient tous, aucun d'eux ne serait paralysé par la peur. Et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours enseigné aux enfants de Burgess, la chose même qui lui donnerait ainsi qu'aux Gardiens un avantage 'à domicile' dans ce combat.

Jack tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Jamie.

''Ce sont juste de mauvais rêves, Jamie. Comme les 'Monstres Noirs'. Vous savez tous comme vous en occuper, pas vrai? Vous savez que nous vous protégerons aussi.''

Pitch rit à cela.

''Aww, vous les protégerez. Mais qui vous protégera?''

Les enfants formèrent un mur devant les Gardiens, tremblants mais déterminés tandis que Jack donnait à chacun d'entre eux une boule de neige. C'était si pathétique pour Pitch qu'il ne ressentit même pas le besoin de le reconnaître alors que la vague de sable atteignait la rue principale et plongeait vers le groupe en-dessous.

''Vous pensez toujours que le Croquemitaine n'existe pas?''

Jamie, se tenant tout devant, leva la tête en défiance.

''Je crois en toi... Je n'ai juste pas peur de toi!''

Il leva sa main vide vers le sable, refusant de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre en dépit des yeux grands ouverts en inquiétude des Gardiens quand le sable se dressa devant eux et vint s'écraser directement sur le garçon qui avait été le dernier croyant...

… Et il explosa en une multitude se serpentins dorés qui fusèrent dans le ciel.

~(-)~

Dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver, la pile de casiers scintillants grandissait, avec des milliers de casiers supplémentaires attendant entre les lignes de fées, pendant que les Fées Commandantes gardaient leur force concentrée sur leur tache. Il y en avait encore beaucoup à passer, ceux qui y étaient fait n'étaient qu'une goutte dans l'océan comparé au total de ce qu'il y avait. Yuki et le reste des Lieutenants restaient près d'elles en support et inquiétude, commençant à se demander si ce plan réussirait à faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais alors cela arriva, un hoquet de masse de toutes les fées, avant que chacune d'entre elles claque une main sur les casiers qu'elles attendaient de passer.

Une lumière dorée brilla et les fées coururent toutes sur le sol de la caverne vers les piles de casiers à dents qui attendaient.

Marzanna laissa échapper un cri de guère, pour accompagner le rugissement de Zuě Hu. Pendant ce temps dans le Hall des Miroirs, les Selkies de garde encouragèrent les lumières qui commençaient à s'illuminer sur le globe de Jack.

''Au combat!''

Les Lieutenants, plus d'une douzaine de lutins, et deux douzaines de Selkies chargèrent à travers le portail que Jack avait laissé pour eux. Tout le groupe de combattants se dirigea ensuite vers la source proche des serpentins en sable de rêves.

~(-)~

Dans la rue principale de Burgess, Jamie et ses amis semaient le chaos parmi les Cauchemars. Transformant chacun de ceux qu'ils touchaient en sable doré scintillant. Tooth était de nouveau dans les airs, North avait retrouvé sa force! Bunny, après avoir été forcé à fuir sous une voiture, était de nouveau à sa véritable taille et courait vers la ligne centrale avec une paire de golems de pierre en forme d'œufs. North avait appelé les yétis de l'armurerie de l'atelier, même quelques elfes avaient suivi et rejoint la bataille... Et alors pour couronner le tout un énorme tigre blanc était tombé du ciel et avait arraché la tête du Cauchemar que Pitch montait.

Il pouvait être dit que Pitch n'était pas heureux. En fait, il était véritablement enragé.

Et ensuite ça devint pire pour lui.

Une troupe de Selkies vêtus de fourrures, lances et harpons en main, surgirent des routes qui menaient au parc. Des Lutins d'Hiver étaient avec eux, ajoutant à la confusion déjà causée par les elfes, et à leur tête se trouvaient Cernunnos et Dig qui ouvraient la voie.

Yuki et Marzanna apparurent à présent, la première déchaînant sa capacité autrefois haïe de geler les gens. La petite fille japonaise abattait des groupes entiers de Cauchemars depuis les cieux, les faisant exploser et s'écraser au sol, et sa contrepartie slave tranchait son chemin à travers un nombre égal.

L'armée de Pitch était grignotée à une vitesse choquante, son cri de furie amena une nouvelle horde à l'attaque.

Les Fearlings se précipitèrent de chaque ombre disponible, invoqué par celui qui était à la fois leur maître et leur esclave. Mais Jack ne leur jeta qu'un coup d'œil et les désigna, alertant les deux filles tout près de leur présence.

''Vois une ombre qui te suit, et il est l'heure de jouer!''

Pippa et Choupette se tournèrent et sourirent à la rime qu'elles connaissaient si bien. Elles hurlèrent le reste à pleins poumons.

''Vois combien tu ris, avant qu'elle s'enfuit!''

Les Fearlings les plus proches freinèrent et changèrent de direction, fuyant les deux petites filles emplies de rire et de joie. Burgess était une ville qu'ils avaient appris à éviter, pour une bonne raison.

Pitch fut à présent mené au niveau de la rue, par les attentions incessantes d'un tigre blanc très en colère... et un certain qui était sortit d'un des tunnels de Bunny sur le mauvais toit, ce qui fini par en fait être le bon toit.

North sauta dans la rue en poursuite, le Lieutenant de l'Hiver se retirant et laissant les Gardiens s'en occuper. Et ils le firent, tous les cinq faisant équipe contre Pitch et lentement mais sûrement le poussant vers le parc.

Mais la chose était, Pitch était encore puissant, et toujours trop fort être battu même avec leurs forces combinées. Jamie pouvait le voir dans la façon dont ils le combattaient, qu'ils étaient à peine capables de briser sa garde et de l'abattre. Il manquait une partie de leur équipe, une partie importante.

Ce fut quand il regarda les serpentins de sable de rêves qui encerclaient l'aire aléatoirement sans le moindre but apparent. Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, pour leur dire quoi faire.

Jamie hoqueta et cria à Nightlight qui était au-dessus.

''Nightlight, rassemble mes amis et suivez-moi! Je sais ce que nous devons faire!''

Le Gardien de la Lune s'arrêta en surprise mais resplendit en enthousiasme un moment plus tard. Jamie courut devant, vers les limites du parc, et attendit jusqu'à ce que ses mais et Nightlight l'aient rattrapé. Jamie désigna alors le sable de rêves, confiant.

''Les gars, faites comme moi. Vous devez vraiment le penser quand vous le dites. Vraiment le croire!''

Claude acquiesça, tout comme le reste.

''Que devons-nous dire?''

Jamie ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et se mit à répéter encore et encore.

''Je crois, je crois, je crois... Ramène le Marchand de Sable. Je crois, je crois, je crois... Ramène le Marchand de Sable.''

Les autres fermèrent leurs yeux aussi, tout comme Nightlight, le rejoignant.

''Je crois, je crois, je crois... Ramène le Marchand de Sable.''

Près de la rue principale, sur la route qui menait là où les enfants se trouvaient, Jack et le reste des Gardiens avancèrent vers Pitch. Le Roi des Cauchemars s'agrippait à se faux de sable noir.

''C'est fini Pitch! Tu n'as nulle part où te cacher.''

Pitch sourit et rit, coulant dans les ombres ici à la fin de la rue. Des copies de son ombre les entourèrent, surmontant depuis les murs des bâtiments de chaque côté. Les Gardiens furent forcés à toutes les surveiller, laissant parfois leurs arrières non-gardés. Ce fut dans un tel moment que Pitch surgit derrière Jack avec l'intention de causer autant de dommages que possible à la source de l'échec de son plan.

Bunny vit Pitch lever sa faux et cria en avertissement.

''Jack, attention!''

Jack se tourna, n'ayant pas le temps de lever son bâton en défense tandis que l'énorme faux descendait vers lui... Mais alors elle s'arrêta avec un sursaut, et l'expression de Pitch changea en horreur quand lui et Jack virent la longueur du fouet de sable de rêves qui s'était enroulé autour de son poignet.

Pitch fut tiré en arrière, criant alors qu'il était soulevé dans l'air. Il fut alors traîné à la limite du parc, au-delà de Jamie et des autres enfants, jusque droit devant le nuage de sable de rêves tourbillonnant qui flottait devant eux.

Pitch regarda en terreur comme Sandy émergeait de ce nuage, le petit homme doré agitant son doigt dans un mouvement 'tsk tsk' avant de donner bon uppercut au menton de l'immortel. Pitch fut envoyé dans l'air au bout du fouet, Sandy conjurant et baissant un chapeau envers Jamie et ses amis en remerciement. Et alors il tira sèchement sur le fouet, le faisant disparaître, et permettant à Pitch de s'écraser très durement sur le sol gelé derrière lui.

Sandy explosa en un rire silencieux aux côtés des rires des enfants avant qu'il soit interrompu par un flou de blanc et bleu le percutant.

''Sandy!''

Jack s'agrippa à son ami, à peine capable de croire que ça arrivait. Tooth et les autres se rassemblèrent autour pour les rejoindre comme le Gardiens des Rêves était littéralement passé de câlin en câlin jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à Jack.

Le Gardien de la Joie avait des larmes dans les yeux, de soulagement et de joie absolue. Sandy sourit doucement à cela, tendant la main pour essuyer ces larmes. Il frotta ensuite ses mains de façon professionnelle et flotta vers le haut sur un nuage de sable conjuré.

Du sable de rêves prit vit à travers tout le ciel, sur le monde entier en fait s'ils avaient pu le voir, cherchant chaque enfant endormi partout. Des rêves de Noël, Pâques, les Fées des Dents, et les temps joyeux dans la neige; ils rallumèrent la croyance perdue des dormeurs, quelque chose qui rendit le vol aux fées dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver.

Les Fées Commandantes partirent à travers le portail vers Burgess, cherchant Tooth qui couina de bonheur alors qu'elle attrapait et enlaçait chacune d'entre elles. Jamie laissa ses amis regarder tandis que le sable de rêves formait des dinosaures, des oiseaux en origami, et des poissons de nombreuses espèces qui parcouraient la ville ou voulaient à travers le ciel. Il retourna à sa maison, grimpa à l'étage pour aller chercher sa sœur et l'emmitoufla dans son manteau et ses chaussures.

Il revint avec elle à temps pour voir Sandy descendre au sol de nouveau, prenant la chance de lui faire un câlin. Mais ce moment fut suivit par une boule de neige à l'arrière de sa tête, ce qui fit se tourner Jamie pour voir Jack en lever une autre malicieusement.

Jamie sourit et se pencha pour prendre une poignée de neige. Il toucha Monty avec, une véritable bataille de boules de neige commençant parmi les enfants. Deux yétis, quelques Selkies, et plusieurs elfes et lutins à proximité s'y joignirent. Le reste de 'l'armée' des Gardiens ayant déjà fait une retraite discrète vers leurs maisons.

North arriva à côté de Jack tandis que le Gardien de la Joie les regardait, souriant avec orgueil.

''Tu l'as fait, Jack. Tu as fait tout Manny voulait de toi pour ce combat, et plus. Tu nous as sauvé, comme tu as été choisi pour.''

Jack haussa les épaules, son expression narquoise alors qu'il désignait ses Lieutenants. Ils venaient juste d'atterrir en limite de la bataille de boules de neige et Dig s'y joignait déjà.

''Eh bien je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul. J'ai eu plein d'aide.''

Une boule de neige toucha North par derrière, coupant sa réponse, et il se tourna pour voir Claude et Caleb montrer un elfe portant une boule de neige.

Le russe se mit à rire et attrapa une brassée de neige.

''Vous êtes tous sur liste des vilains!'' Il changea de cible. ''Bunny, attrape!''

Bunny fut renversé par la boule de neige en plein visage, mais il s'assit en souriant plutôt que d'être ennuyé. Même Tooth, Quenotte et les Fées Commandantes s'y joignirent pendant que Nightlight tombait une brassé de neige sur la tête d'un yéti. Tous rirent et oublièrent leur ennemi fraîchement battu jusqu'à ce que Pitch se remette debout en chancelant et regarda la scène devant lui avec une colère montante.

''Vous osez vous amuser en ma présence?!'' Les Gardiens s'arrêtèrent tous dans leur jeu, mais les enfants continuèrent comme si de rien n'était pendant que Pitch se désignait. ''Je suis le Croquemitaine! Et vous aurez PEUR DE MOI!''

Il plongea vers Jamie, la malice présente dans chacun de ses mouvements, mais le garçon passa simplement à travers lui comme s'il n'était même pas là. Le désespoir sur le visage de Pitch à la suite de cela était un contraste saisissant à l'arrogance et la confiance satisfaite qu'il avait irradié jusqu'à présent.

Il leva la tête pour regarder les Gardiens, un soupçon de peur remplissant ses yeux, et il se tourna pour fuir. Courant dans les bois du parc. Il était presque à l'entrée de son repaire, courant sur la surface du lac, quand un poing délicat sembla sortir de nulle part et le frappa au visage.

Pitch tomba sous la force du coup, glissant sur la glace alors qu'une calme voix féminine atteignait ses oreilles.

''Et où penses-tu aller?'' Il leva la tête pour voir Ariko Blossomsinger secouer la main avec laquelle elle venait de le frapper, Achieng et Oisin se tenant à ses côtés tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire de violence imminente. ''Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que tu t'en tirerais après avoir attaqué Jack, n'est-ce pas? Pas juste une fois, mais deux.''

Achieng le regarda, son sourire et celui d'Oisin changeant pour correspondre à celui de l'Esprit du Printemps.

''Oui, c'est correct... Deux attaques, ça veut dire double correction.''

''Non!''

Pitch essaya de s'éloigner, mais affaibli comme il l'était et face à trois Esprits des Saisons, il n'alla nulle part.

Les Gardiens arrivèrent au lac pour voir ce qui ressemblait à un 'jeu' au début, avec les trois Saisonniers 'passant' Pitch l'un à l'autre en le faisant glisser sur la glace... Sauf que tous trois le faisaient en le frappant à coups de pied l'un vers l'autre avec autant de force qu'ils pouvaient y mettre.

Jack regarda Pitch faire trois tours du trio, le Roi des Cauchemars suppliant pour de la pitié avec chaque coup, avant qu'il intercepte l'homme gémissant et le pousse vers le rebord du lac.

Jack regarda ensuite Ariko.

''Je pense que c'est assez. Autant j'aime vous voir le réduire en bouille, il y a un groupe d'enfants qui arrive par ici. Alors même si je suis certain que seuls deux d'entre eux seront capables de vous voir, ces deux-là se trouvent être mon neveu et ma nièce. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que la violence gratuite est une chose normale, d'accord?''

Il y eut une pause alors que ses collègues dirigeaient un regard dégoûté vers Pitch avant qu'Ariko acquiesce à contrecœur et commence à arranger son kimono.

''Tu as raison, nous devons montrer le bon exemple. C'était simplement une exception faite sous des circonstances exceptionnelles.'' Tous trois s'élevèrent dans l'air. ''Nous allons confier le reste de ceci aux Gardiens... Ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste de l'Hiver du Nord, Jack. Envoie Zuě Hu s'occuper des parties froides, et je m'assurerai que le reste du climat continue comme il le devrait. Repose-toi un peu. Tu le mérites.''

Un moment plus tard, elle était partie. Oisin et Achieng s'attardèrent quelques secondes de plus avant de faire de même. Il semblait que, à cause de la frayeur de sa blessure et d'avoir découvert qu'il était un Gardien, Ariko avait enfin développé un respect réticent envers lui.

Jack sourit à cette pensée puis fit face à Pitch avec un regard froid.

''Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit en Antarctique... Dégage, Pitch. Retourne dans ton trou et restes-y. C'était ta dernière chance pour une victoire sur les Gardiens, et maintenant elle est passée. Avec moi dans les parages, tu n'en auras jamais une autre.''

Pitch, battu et endolori de la correction qu'il avait reçu, tituba en se relevant et les fusilla du regard.

''Vous ne pouvez vous débarrasser de moi! Pas indéfiniment! Il y aura toujours de la peur!''

North renifla à cela, agitant une main en renvoi.

''Et alors? Tant qu'un enfant croit, nous serons là pour combattre peur!''

Pitch ricana, désignant quelque chose sur les rochers derrière eux.

''Vraiment? Alors que font-ils là?''

C'étaient les Cauchemars, les rares qui avaient survécu au combat. Dans la lumière de l'aube imminente, ils semblaient plus sombres que d'habitude, mais même alors North ne fit que renifler.

''Ils ne sont pas mes Cauchemars, je n'ai pas peur.''

Jack les regarda et suivit la direction de leurs regards vers le Roi des Cauchemars. Il sourit ensuite.

''Il semblerait que ce soit ta peur qu'ils sentent.''

Les yeux de Pitch s'agrandirent en réalisation, les Cauchemars crièrent et chargèrent vers lui, et alors il hurla alors qu'il courait et était attrapé par eux. Emporté dans un tourbillon de terreur, par ses propres créations, et traîné à travers l'entrée de son repaire qui se scella derrière lui.

Le soleil venait juste de commencer à se manifester sur l'horizon, et avec un cri d'allégresse Tooth vola vers Jack et l'enlaça. Ils avaient gagné! En fait elle s'agrippa à lui assez longtemps pour que, quand Jack haussa les sourcils et Quenotte se précipita pour la gronder, Tooth rougit et lâcha en vitesse.

Ce fut quand Jamie arriva avec Sophie et ses amis, dans cette lumière d'une nouvelle aube, pour voir les Gardiens prêts à partir.

Il sourit.

''Autant pour le Croquemitaine. Il ne devrait jamais sous-estimer des enfants!''

Jack rit et s'approcha, regardant son neveu avec orgueil.

''Bien vrai. Ça a été son erreur à chaque fois qu'il a combattu et a été battu. Il n'apprend jamais.''

Il y eut le son d'un des portails de North, suivit par des clochettes. Tous les enfants sauf Jamie désignant le traîneau en admiration alors qu'il atterrissait. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, réalisant ce que ça signifiait alors que Bunny s'accroupissait pour laisser Sophie caresser son nez en au-revoir.

''Vous partez?''

Jack tendit la main et ébouriffa ses cheveux, gardant ses mots assez bas pour que les autres enfants n'entendent pas.

''Je te verrais le week-end prochain. Je te dois ainsi qu'à Sophie un voyage à Santoff Claussen, tu te rappelles? Et je suis sûr que je peux convaincre mes collègues Gardiens d'être là aussi.'' Il rigola. ''North me doit une fête pour célébrer ma 'nomination de Gardien', et je ne peux penser à un meilleur endroit que le village pour cela.''

Sandy lâcha des 'feux d'artifice' faits de sable de rêves à présent, les grains dorés tombèrent, faisant bailler les amis de Jamie et Sophie et les faisant tituber. Seul Jamie n'était pas affecté, pour des raisons révélées quand Sandy approcha et dessina plusieurs symboles.

Jack traduisit avec un sourire.

''Il dit 'Je vais te laisser aider pour les ramener chez eux. Tu sais où ils vivent tous, et il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que leurs parents commencent à se réveiller'.''

Le garçon regarda là où plusieurs yétis avaient attrapé les enfants tandis qu'ils s'endormaient. Il y avait des chances qu'ils se réveillent en pensant qu'ils venaient juste de faire un rêve incroyable.

Jamie soupira, capable de comprendre pourquoi les Gardiens préfèrent cela, et donna à Sandy un petit salut enjoué.

''Fais-moi confiance. Je vous verrais tous le week-end prochain, compris? Et ne sois pas en retard cette fois, Oncle Jack!''

Jack et Sandy, tous deux grimpant à présent dans le traîneau, sourirent et rirent à cela? Tous deux restèrent au bord lorsque North les emmena dans le ciel, pendant que Jamie leur faisait au-revoir.

Le combat était fini, tout comme la longue attente de Jack. Et maintenant il y avait de nouvelles choses à espérer.

 *** Là, vous voyez?! Jamie ne sert à rien! Il ne croit même plus en Jack! Son oncle, celui qu'il a connu toute sa vie! Et juste parce qu'il n'a pas eu quelques œufs en chocolat et parce que la croyance disparaît, il cesse de croire en Jack, une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie! Par contre, il croit en Bunny. Dès qu'il est question de bonbons, là, pas de problèmes...**


	63. Conséquences

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici un chapitre un peu bouche-trou, mais il est bien quand même. Le prochain est l'un de mes préférés en revanche.^^**

 **IMPORTANT! À LIRE! : Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances en Espagne pour quelques jours.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne semaine. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 63 : Conséquences

Le traîneau s'envola dans le ciel, le lac et le garçon qui s'y tenaient dessus disparaissant de vue. La lumière du soleil brillant depuis l'horizon comme une bénédiction sur les six immortels dans l'objet volant.

Jack soupira, permettant enfin à la tension de le quitter. Il avait mal, était fatigué, et maintenant que l'adrénaline s'estompait ses épaules commencèrent à s'affaisser. Il se tourna pour regarder les autres, qui commençaient eux-mêmes aussi à montrer leur épuisement des trois jours passés. Les seules exceptions étaient Nightlight, qui avait à peine été affecté par le Blackout, et Sandy, qui n'avait pas été présent pour la plupart.

Penser à cela fit un peu froncer la sourcils à Jack tandis qu'il tendait une main hésitante vers son ami. Presque comme s'il se demandait si sa présence n'était qu'un rêve.

''Sandy... Comment as-tu survécu? Je veux dire, Pitch, il... Tu étais parti.''

Ils regardèrent tous Sandy maintenant, même North qui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule tout en conduisant le traîneau. Le Gardien des Rêves leur sourit gentiment, dessinant sa réponse pour que Jack traduise.

'' 'J'ai exaucé ton vœu.' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?'' Le sourire de Sandy s'élargit et il dessina encore. '' 'En cet instant, tu souhaitais plus que tout dans ton cœur que je sois sauf. Toi et tous ceux présents. Alors je suis allé dormir et l'ai exaucé.' ''

Les yeux de Bunny s'agrandirent en compréhension et il s'exclama.

''Tu étais un Pilote d'Étoile Filante!'' Il regarda les autres. ''Je connaissais Sandy avant que l'Âge Doré tombe, avant qu'il devienne un immortel. Il était un excellent Pilote d'Étoile, probablement le meilleur. Il pouvait s'endormir en un clin d'œil et former un rêve de souhait tout aussi vite!'' Il rit. ''Sale petit malin! Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça? Les rêves de souhait ne durent pas plus d'un jour normalement.''

Sandy rigola silencieusement et leva une de ses mains sous la lumière. Il l'inclina d'avant en arrière pour que la poudre blanche la recouvrant brille.

Jack hoqueta.

''Ma poussière de givre! Bien sûr! Tu en avais un peu sur toi! Tu l'as utilisé pour allonger le pouvoir de ton rêve!''

'Et la croyance de Jamie et des autres enfants a fait le reste.' Nightlight sourit de là où il était assis à l'arrière du traîneau. 'Jamie a utilisé le Premier Sort, tout comme les enfants de Santoff Claussen l'ont fait une fois pour ressusciter Ours et Ombric... Ombric avait raison. Jamie est vraiment devenu la « Katherine » de cette génération.'

Tooth cligna à cela, aussi surprise que Bunny et North.

''Attends, alors tu avais prévu que Jamie aide?''

Jack haussa les épaules.

''Eh bien, nous avions deviné qu'il jouerait un grand rôle. N'importe quel gamin avec une croyance aussi forte que l'est la sienne allait être un obstacle pour Pitch. Ombric et moi nous sommes juste assurées qu'il apprenne tout, pour être capable de tenir à cette croyance aussi longtemps que possible.''

Un silence tranquille tomba parmi eux, durant pendant quelques moments avant que Tooth soupire.

''Eh bien, quels que soient les plans que tu as fait tout en attendant Pitch, ils ont payés... Merci, Jack.''

Jack rougit au remerciement et rigola.

''De rien... Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je veux vraiment trouver un endroit où m'asseoir et me détendre après tout ce chaos.''

North rigola à cela aussi et plongea la main dans une de ses poches pour un globe à neige.

''Oui, nous avons tous besoin repos.'' Il leva le globe à neige et le secoua. ''Atelier.''

La secousse tandis qu'ils franchissaient le portail ne provoqua aucune plainte de Bunny, qui à ce point était soit trop habitué ou simplement trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. Mais l'Atelier était certainement une vue bienvenue, d'innombrables yétis se massant autour de nombreuses fenêtres pour guetter leur retour.

Et un grand nombre d'entre eux attendait dans le tunnel de lancement du traîneau, à l'extérieur des portes de l'étable, comme une sorte de haie d'honneur pour accueillir les Gardiens victorieux. Et ce fut à ce moment-là, avec eux ici sains et saufs à la maison de North, que Nightlight s'envola et flotta vers la sortie.

Il sourit un peu tristement alors qu'il disait au-revoir.

'Je resterais bien mais je dois retourner au Serre Lune*. Tsar Lunar aura été capable de regarder la plupart du combat en utilisant ses télescopes, mais il y a tout autant d'action qui a prit place hors de sa vue. Je dois lui rapporter le déroulement complet des événements.'

Jack lui offrit un petit salut, souriant.

''Pas de problème. Nous te verrons le week-end prochain à Santoff Claussen, pour la fête de victoire. J'ai promis à Jamie que je me ferais pardonner pour la sortie que lui et Sophie n'ont pas eu hier.''

Nightlight sourit.

'Je vous y verrai.'

Avec cela, le garçon spectral prit de la vitesse dans le tunnel et partit de nouveau. Jack soupira alors que ses épaules tombaient encore plus bas que dans le traîneau. Il remarqua à peine les regards inquiets que lui lancèrent les autres Gardiens alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon grand mais confortable des quartiers personnels de North.

Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un des grands fauteuils garnis de coussins près de la cheminée, même si Jack traîna son fauteuil plus près de la fenêtre adjacente et ouvrit un des battants juste un peu. Il bailla ensuite, coula plus profondément dans les coussins, et regarda Tooth.

''Je ramènerai les dents à ton palais demain. Dis-moi juste où tu les veux et je l'arrangerai.''

Tooth cligna, surprise, mais ce fut North qui parla.

''Jack, est temps de se détendre. Ça peut attendre quelques jours. Fées de Tooth n'ont pas besoins containers pour aller chercher dents.''

Tooth grimaça un peu à ce commentaire.

''Cependant ce sera terrible pour ranger toutes les dents. Mais c'est bon, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Mes fées ont déjà repris le travail et devraient trier les dents qui arrivent par continent. Je vais juste désigner quelques fées de chaque tournée pour les remettre là où elles doivent être.''

Ce fut maintenant que Bunny soupira, ravalant son propre bâillement. Leur adrénaline s'épuisait définitivement.

''Bien sûr, j'ai un gros bazar à nettoyer au Terrier. Ces Cauchemars ont détruit plus que juste les œufs; ils ont touché certaines de mes fleurs à peinture aussi.'' Il grimaça. ''Quatre cent million de coquilles d'œufs, et de chocolat fondu, écrasé partout dans les tunnels de distribution.''

''Eh bien, je pense que ça fait moins de chocolat pour les dents des enfants.''

''Awww, ne recommence pas avec ça! Toi et moi savons touts les deux que Halloween fait bien plus de dommages aux dents des gamins que Pâques. J'ai déjà changé ma recette de chocolat neuf fois pour baisser la quantité de sucre sans perdre le goût!''

Près de la fenêtre, Jack rigola à ce qu'il devinait être un débat raisonnablement régulier. Certainement pas aussi fréquent que celui 'Noël est/n'est pas meilleur que Pâques', mais assez souvent. Jack les écouta se disputer, sachant qu'ils devaient être à l'aise devant lui pour se lâcher comme ça, et sourit en contentement. Lorsque le débat prit fin cinq minutes plus tard, et que Bunny se tourna pour demander à Jack quels seraient ses plans dans les jours à venir... Le Gardien de la Joie s'était complètement effondré et était profondément endormi.

Tous quatre se rassemblèrent autour de lui, capables de voir à présent ce qu'il avait caché en étant éveillé. Jack avait bougé non-stop depuis des jours, prenant la place de Tooth et Sandy en plus de diriger ses pouvoirs à travers le monde pour la première fois en tant que Gardien. Et alors il avait impliqué qu'il avait eu une rencontre avec Pitch, en-dehors de celle à Burgess où il était celui qui avait pris le plus de coups. En gros, Jack était absolument épuisé et avait des blessures qui nécessitaient quelques jours pour guérir.

North souleva prudemment Jack de sur le fauteuil et regarda ensuite Bunny.

''Tu veux bien faire tunnel pour Sanctuaire d'Hiver? Je pense Jack doit se reposer chez lui, auprès de ses Lieutenants, mais globe à neige pourrait le réveiller, sauf si on utilise sable de rêves.''

Bunny tapa son pied deux fois sur le sol sans la moindre hésitation et acquiesça.

''Vas-y et prend la première sortie que tu verras à gauche. Je l'ai connecté à la caverne principale. Nous attendrons ici que tu reviennes.''

North sourit doucement et enjamba le rebord du trou, atterrissant doucement sur ses pieds alors que le tunnel se fermait derrière lui. Une minute plus tard et il sortait silencieusement par la sortie que Bunny avait décrit pour trouver une caverne glacée qui était un nid d'activité frénétique.

Une poignée de fées des dents, Quenotte en tête, surveillait une foule de Lutins d'Hiver qui envoyaient les casiers à dents à travers un des grands miroirs à présent repositionnés qui étaient connectés au Palais des Dents, pendant que d'autres nettoyaient le golems de glace détruits sous la supervision de Marzanna.

Elle se tourna pour regarder quand elle aperçut le soupçon de rouge du coin des yeux et son expression s'adoucit d'inquiétude à soulagement quand elle vit l'Esprit de l'Hiver endormit dans les bras du russe.

Elle regarda vers là où Yuki brisait les bassines de glace à présent vides qui avaient contenu les dents, et appela doucement.

''North est ici avec Jack. Tu veux bien lui montrer où aller? Jack dort et doit être mis au lit.''

Yuki se tourna vivement et s'approcha rapidement, s'inquiétant de combien Jack semblait blessé et fatigué avant de pratiquement pousser North en mouvement.

Elle le mena dans l'aile du Palais de Glace où se trouvaient les chambres des sculptures de Jack, les passa, et continua vers la dernière chambre dans ce couloir. North s'arrêta à la porte quand elle le fit entrer dans la chambre plutôt austère de Jack, avec son unique Miroir de Glace, le fauteuil adjacent, et la pile de neige entassée sur une plate-forme de glace tout au fond.

Il s'arrêta encore quand il vit les chiffre pour année-mois-jour-heure qui étaient enfoncés dans le mur au-dessus de ce 'lit', mais fut immédiatement réduit au silence par Yuki lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour poser des questions.

Elle désigna la pile de neige avec emphase, sa voix douce.

''Jette-le juste dedans. Ne t'inquiète pas, atterrir dans la neige ne le réveillera pas. En fait ça le fera juste dormir plus profondément. Donne-moi juste son bâton et jette-le au milieu de la pile.''

Quand North hésita, Yuki vint prendre le bâton elle-même avant de l'utiliser pour désigner de nouveau la pile de neige jusqu'à ce que le russe cède et jette prudemment Jack en un petit arc qui finit au beau milieu de la pile. L'Esprit de l'Hiver atterrit avec un doux craquement de neige, laissant une parfaite empreinte de sa forme, et Yuki vola dans l'air au-dessus de lui.

Elle posa son bâton sur les crochets installés sous les chiffres de l'horloge avant d'ensuite pousser la neige autour du trou qu'il avait fait au-dessus de lui. À tous points de vue, elle 'le borda'.

Elle fit ensuite reculer North au-delà de la porte et la ferme doucement, avant de lui faire face pour répondre à la question qu'elle avait empêché.

''Les chiffres font partie d'une horloge perpétuelle bâtie dans la petite pièce derrière ce mur. Ombric l'a créée pour Jack, après qu'il ait décidé qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le réveiller à la même heure chaque jour.'' Elle soupira. ''Quand il était encore nouveau, juste quelques décennies dans cette vie, lorsqu'il s'endormait pour se reposer entre les hivers il dormait souvent pendant un mois. Il haïssait ça, la pensée du monde s'écoulant autour de lui pendant qu'il dormait sans véritable contrôle sur la durée de son sommeil. L'horloge signifie qu'il peut se reposer en sachant qu'il se réveillera chaque jour, et peut compter lui-même combien de temps il se laisser dormir.''

North acquiesça en compréhension, gardant avec tact son désir d'en demander plus sur cette nouvelle information sur Jack. À la place il reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque de retour à l'entrée du palais.

''Combien de temps jusqu'à le réveille?''

Yuki le regarda obliquement, tous deux revenant sur la place.

''Les carillons ont résonné il y a une heure, juste après l'aube à l'heure de Burgess. Alors il faudra encore vingt-trois heures avant qu'ils se déclenchent de nouveau.''

Il s'arrêtèrent à la limite de la place, et North regarda encore là où les lutins empilaient toujours les casiers à dents à travers le miroir.

''Ils renvoient au Palais des Dents?''

Marzanna approcha, acquiesçant à Yuki qui retourna à sa précédente tache. La Légende Slave désigna alors le miroir et se mit à expliquer.

''En tant que Lieutenants de Jack, nous pouvons bouger ses miroirs même si nous ne pouvons pas altérer le miroir alternatif auxquels ils se connectent. Nous avons demandé à Quenotte où il fallait mettre les casiers et elle m'a montré un grand silo de réserve au sommet du Palais des Dents. Il semblerait qu'il garde les casiers à dents vides.''

North haussa les sourcils.

''Ah, oui, Tooth mentionné ça une fois. Quand nouvel enfant né, nouveau casier arrive de la tour pour continent correct. Cet entrepôt connecte toutes tours, alors chaque casiers avec dents dedans qui y est mis devrait aller à bonne tour aussi.''

Marzanna sourit.

''C'est ce que je pensais. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les dents hors des casiers, celles-là ont juste été empilées sur la plate-forme principale du palais, mais Quenotte et les autres Fées Commandantes étaient très heureuses quand nous avons commencé à envoyer les casiers à travers ce silo.'' Elle se tourna et montra un autre miroir relocalisé qui affichait le vert vif d'une prairie. ''Nous avons aussi envoyé quelques lutins nettoyer le bazar au Terrier. Comme ça Bunny n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour que tout soit prêt pour les préparations du prochain Pâques.''

North contemplait à présent en étonnement.

''Vous avez pas besoin faire ça. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup.''

Le sourire de Marzanna devint narquois.

''Nous le faisons parce que nous le voulons, et parce que nous savons que Jack finira par essayer de le faire lui-même. Ainsi nous pouvons l'obliger à se reposer, et ne pas se fourrer dans nos jambes dans une tentative maladroite d'aider alors qu'il n'est pas en état.''

North rigola à cela et soupira.

''Alors je devrais faire pareil, et m'assurer que autres aussi. Nous avons tous besoin un peu sommeil après trois jours passés.''

Il sortit un globe à neige de sa poche tandis que Marzanna s'éloignait, retournant à l'Atelier pour trouver que Sandy avait endormi Tooth et Bunny. Deux globes à neige supplémentaires ramenèrent les deux Gardiens à leurs maisons avant que ça soit au tour de North de se prendre une boule de sable de rêves à la figure. Le Marchand de Sable le confia aux yétis qui vinrent le porter à son propre lit avant de rouler en boule sur un nuage de sable de rêves pour se détendre tout en envoyant des rêves pour rappeler à plus d'enfants endormis leur croyance envers les Gardiens.

~(-)~

Quand Bunny se réveilla dans sa chambre confortable dans le Terrier, il cligna ses yeux verts troubles en surprise. Il ne lui fallu pas grand-chose pour deviner que Sandy l'avait endormi, et il se sentait définitivement mieux après s'être reposé, mais la pensée du bazar qu'il devait encore nettoyer le fit se lever rapidement.

Il se dirigea vers les tunnels principaux, frottant les derniers restes de sommeil de ses yeux, avant de s'arrêter quand un son étranger atteignit ses oreilles. Il y avait aussi une étrange odeur, comme une trace de fourrure mêlée avec un air hivernal. C'était quelque chose qui s'attardait autour de Jack, sur ses vêtements, mais ne venait pas de l'Esprit de l'Hiver lui-même. Et maintenant c'était bien plus fort que ça ne l'avait été quand il avait été dans le Terrier le jour avant Pâques.

Bunny tomba à quatre pattes et bondit dans le tunnel vers les cavernes principales, suivant l'odeur et le son grandissant de babillages et de rires. Il fit alors une halte glissante quand un nouveau son, une voix péniblement familière, atteignit ses oreilles.

''Bougez-vous! Suivez le rythme! Et attention avec ces fleurs!''

Bunny grimaça, un sentiment d'inquiétude commençant à s'élever à la mention de 'fleurs'... parce que la voix appartenait à Dig, la Marmotte, et ça signifiait que le babillage et l'odeur venaient certainement de beaucoup de Lutins d'Hiver.

Le Pooka sortit dans la lumière, s'attendant à voir le chaos et toutes ses fleurs piétinées, et s'arrêta alors en surprise. Dig était debout sur la tête d'un des grands golems en pierre en forme d'œuf, dirigeant des groupes de lutins comme un général improvisé. En ce qui concerne les lutins eux-mêmes, certains d'entre eux arrangeaient et aplatissaient très prudemment le sol autour des fleurs qui avaient été déracinées par les Cauchemars. D'autres se baladaient partout en ramassant les coquilles d'œufs brisées, et gelaient aussi prudemment le chocolat fondu par petites touches. Assez pour qu'il puisse être retiré de ce à quoi il était collé et ensuite déposé dans des paniers pour être emporté par d'autres lutins pour s'en débarrasser.

Bunny était toujours figé sur place à regarder quand l'elfe à présent multicolore qui s'était faufilé dans le Terrier depuis l'Atelier vint à lui et se mit à sauter de haut en bas en salutation. Montrant les lutins et les tunnels et caves déjà pratiquement nettoyés, rigolant comme pour dire 'regarde ce que nous avons fait!'

Dig entendit l'agitation et se tournant, faisant un sourire plein de dents alors qu'il appelait.

''Enfin réveillé, hein? Il était temps, tu as dormi pendant plus d'un jour!'' Il regarda à présent l'elfe, qui tirait sur la fourrure de Bunny pour attirer son attention. ''Oh, et je pense que tu as un nouvel assistant. Jack a essayé de le renvoyer à l'Atelier, mais le petit gars a attrapé la jambe d'un de tes golems et a refusé de lâcher. Il semblerait qu'il aime être ici, alors Jack l'a surnommé l'Elfe de Pâques.''

Bunny cligna avant de regarder l'elfe, qui rendit son regard avec une expression plaidante. Après tout, celui qui avait le dernier mot sur le problème serait toujours le Lapin de Pâques lui-même.

Il y pense pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer en perplexité et d'acquiescer.

''Bien, tu peux rester et m'aider, à une condition. N'endommage jamais aucune de mes fleurs, ou aucun des œufs, et ne met pas le bazar ici non plus. Si tu causes des problèmes, je te renverrais à l'Atelier. C'est clair?''

L'elfe acquiesça avidement, souriant alors qu'il saluait, avant de foncer ramasser un petit arrosoir pour enfant dont Bunny avait l'étrange suspicion qu'un certain esprit d'hiver avait trouvé pour lui. Mais alors le Pooka devait admettre que c'était plutôt adorable quand l'elfe se mit à prudemment arroser les fleurs qui avaient été replantées.

Il rigole un peu à la vue puis se rapprocha de Dig et du golem.

''Alors Jack est debout et en mouvement, hein? Déjà?''

Dig secoua la tête.

''Nah, il s'est réveillé assez longtemps pour vérifier comme ça se passe ici et au Palais des dents, et ensuite il a répandu la dose de poussière de givre d'aujourd'hui sur le monde et est retourné directement au lit. Il va probablement dormir jusqu'au week-end, ne se levant que pour la poussière de givre chaque jour, aller à la fête, et alors retourner à la poussière de givre et dormir pendant encore quelques semaines.''

Les oreilles de Bunny bougèrent à différents angles, presque comme une représentation de sa surprise confuse. Jack était toujours une telle boule d'énergie, l'idée qu'il dorme si longtemps était...

''Tu penses qu'il va dormir pendant trois semaines d'affilées, en-dehors de la fête et de sa poussière de givre chaque jour?''

Dig haussa les épaules.

''C'est normal pour lui. L'Hiver du Nord est sa période de l'année la plus chargée, et il a eu ce gros combat avec Pitch cette année aussi. Il hiberne plus ou moins pendant deux semaines après la fin de l'Hiver du Nord, pour récupérer son énergie après tout le travail. Les autres Esprits des Saisons dorment pas mal aussi, après leurs temps forts. Ils le doivent ou ils s'évanouiront parce qu'ils seront trop fatigués pour faire leur travail correctement. C'est pourquoi ils ont des Lieutenants, pour que nous puissions surveiller les choses quand ils sont occupés ou ont besoin de se reposer.''

''Comme tu le fais maintenant?''

À la remarque de Bunny, Dig sourit de nouveau.

''Yuki est vraiment gentille, mais elle peut être très têtue quand l'un de nous essaie de travailler en étant fatigué. Alors moi et Marzanna nous occupons du nettoyage ici et au Palais des Dents, pendant qu'elle s'assure que Jack ne lui échappe pas pour aller rendre visite aux Bennett.''

Bunny ne put s'empêcher de froncer un peu les sourcils à la mention de la famille de Jack.

''Et comment vont-ils?''

Dig ricana.

''Tu le sauras au week-end, quand ils viendront à Santoff Claussen pour célébrer la victoire des Gardiens. Yuki est têtue avec eux aussi. Elle a utilisé le miroir que Jack a mis près du lac pour aller les voir. Laura et Craig étaient vraiment énervés d'avoir arrêté de croire en Jack, mais Yuki leur a dit qu'il devait d'abord se reposer, et les rassurer que tout va bien ne l'aidera pas à le faire.''

Bunny rigola.

''Elle ressemble à une vraie 'mère poule'.''

Dig haussa de nouveau les épaules, toujours souriant.

''Nah, Jack dit qu'elle est la 'petite sœur' calme et gentille, qui décide quelques fois d'être autoritaire quand elle pense que nous allons faire quelque chose de stupide.''

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux immortels velus, quelque chose que Bunny trouvait honnêtement surprenant après plus d'un siècle à avoir considéré la Marmotte comme une irritation. C'était étrange comme des événements pouvaient complètement changer votre vue des choses.

Le Pooka hocha la tête pour lui-même et se tourna pour se diriger vers les tunnels.

''Bon, je vais au Pôle pour voir comment va North. Je laisse cette équipe de nettoyage entre tes pattes capables.''

S'il y eut une remarque de Dig en réponse à cela, Bunny choisit de l'ignorer alors qu'il bondissait dans son réseau de tunnels portails et connectait l'une des nombreuses sorties à l'Atelier. Et pour une fois il arriva là où il était supposé arriver, à l'intérieur de l'atelier lui-même à l'étage supérieur près du globe.

Il pouvait déjà entendre North crier quelque part en-dessous, donnant des instructions et/ou des corrections aux yétis fabriquant les jouets. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour descendre avec un des ascenseurs en bois à l'étage correct, et le russe cessa de crier dès qu'il vit son collègue Gardien.

Dans un accord non-verbal, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le coin de balcon juste à l'extérieur de l'atelier personnel de North. Là ils s'appuyèrent sur la barrière, regardant les yétis travailler pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le Pooka parle.

''Je me demandais... Est-ce que tes yétis aimeraient un peu de mes peintures spéciales? Pour utiliser sur les jouets. Les peintures qui fusionnent bien ensemble en ces très beaux schémas que je fais sur les œufs que je peints à la patte.''

North réfléchit à cela, acquiesçant.

''Oui, je pense serait très bien. Rendrait cadeaux pour enfants extra spécial cette année... Tu veux que je mette un peu magie sur œufs année prochaine? Pour quand enfants les ouvre, chocolat dedans sera goût préféré. Juste comme mes cadeaux spéciaux deviennent choses qu'enfant veut le plus.''

Bunny sourit légèrement et acquiesça également.

''Ouais, ce serait bien. Peux-tu imaginer leurs visages quand ils ouvriront mes œufs et tes cadeaux? Quelque chose fait par deux Gardiens sera toujours mieux que si c'était fait juste par un. Ce sera vraiment quelque chose de spécial.''

''Aye, ça sera. Très spécial.''

Le silence confortable continua pendant encore quelques minutes supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que Bunny parle de nouveau.

''Surprenant, n'est-ce pas? Combien il nous a changé au juste en trois jours.''

North hocha la tête, souriant doucement.

''Oui, très. Nous aurions dû travailler ensemble plus souvent que nous avons fait. Si nous avions fait, Pitch n'aurait pas été capable de faire autant dommages.'' Son expression devint narquoise tandis qu'il regardait son collègue Gardien. ''Aurait aussi été bien plus 'marrant', je pense. Tout ce temps.''

Bunny explosa de rire à cela.

''Ouais, tu as raison.'' Il s'arrêta et soupira, pensif. ''Nous ne l'avons jamais réalisé, mais depuis la fin du Moyen Âge, il nous manquait quelque chose. Manny savait ce que c'était, et il l'a trouvé pour nous... Il a choisi Jack pas juste pour nous protéger, mais pour nous rassembler. Après que nous nous soyons éloignés les uns des autres.''

North acquiesça en accord.

''Aye... 'Joie' est quelque chose connecté à tout ce que nous autres protégeons. Enfants qui sentent émerveillement alors qu'ils ouvrent cadeaux de moi, ont aussi beaucoup de joie en faisant. Pareil pour enfants qui cherchent tes œufs; est grand jeu pour eux. Joie est aussi grande part des souvenirs d'enfance, et enfants toujours joyeux dans leurs rêves préférés. Le centre de Jack rend les nôtres bien plus forts, juste en étant à côté de nous. Il est un Gardien des Gardiens. Un pour nous lier tous comme grand ensemble.''

Bunny soupira, le regard distant tandis qu'il regardait vers le globe.

''Ouais, dur à croire vraiment. Qui aurait pensé que l'Esprit de l'Hiver serait la carte cachée de Manny contre Pitch? Je ne peux pas croire que je dis ça, mais je suis content que Jack soit un Gardien. Je suis content d'avoir eu tort sur lui, parce qu'il est vraiment génial.'' North haussa les sourcils en surprise, et Bunny renifla. ''Ne me regarda pas comme ça! Si tu te souviens, je t'ai mal jugé autrefois, aussi.''

North se mit à rire, son ton taquin.

''Oui, quand tu étais reclus. Tu étais totalement obsédé par tout ce qui avait rapport avec œufs, et tu évitais manger chocolat parce que ça te faisait agir tout 'doit combattre pour sauver monde même si agis stupidement tout en le faisant'.''

Bunny le poussa.

''Oi, je pourrais dire les mêmes chose sur toi, Mr Ancien Bandit. Techniquement, tu commets toujours des infractions en entrant dans des milliers de maisons à chaque Noël.'' Il tapa une patte sur sa poitrine. ''Et moi? Alors quoi si je goûte mon travail ces jours-ci? Ça signifie que j'ai bâti une tolérance, et ne pars plus en ruée chocolatée comme ça.''

North le poussa en retour.

''Alors sois reconnaissant que seul moi t'ai vu, durant deux ans après que tu 'goûté' pour première fois... Fou comme Lièvre de Mars**, tu étais.''

Bunny lui donna un coup de coude, North rendit la faveur une fois de plus, et dix secondes plus tard les yétis furent témoins du Père Noël et du Lapin de Pâques roulant au sol de l'atelier. Tous deux se chamaillaient comme des frères s'amusant à se battre, aucun ne voulant se rendre à l'autre.

Ils se battaient toujours quand une porte entourée de lierre s'ouvrit près d'eux, et une Fée de la Nature passa à travers en portant un message.

Elle cligna à la vue, plutôt surprise, et son regarde vers les yétis à proximité fit avancer l'un d'eux pour séparer les combattants et la montrer à North et Bunny.

Les deux Gardiens réagirent avec un léger embarras quand ils réalisèrent qu'il y avait un messager de Mère Nature, et North inclina la tête devant elle après avoir hâtivement arrangé ses vêtements.

''Ah um... Vous avez message pour nous?''

La fée ouvrit lentement le petit rouleau et lu le contenu à voix haute.

''En lumière de la soudaine et mondiale Famine de Croyance, et la panique et confusion en ayant résulté parmi les Immortels, une conférence d'urgence a été décidée. Les autres immortels ont déjà commencé à se rassembler, et il est prévu que la plupart sera sur place dans quelques heures.''

Bunny cligna à cela, des bouts de sa fourrure se dressant à des angles bizarres.

''Wow, c'est rapide. Normalement il faut trois jours pour que tout le monde abandonne son travail et se montre pour une conférence.''

L'expression de la fée resta neutre.

''C'est parce que durant ces occasions, la plupart des immortels qui y assiste n'a pas expérimenté le fait de perdre tous leurs croyants à une telle échelle. Les Légendes demandent une explication, tout comme les Immortels de la Nature avec des croyants mais ne travaillant pas pour un Esprit des Saisons.'' Elle roula le parchemin. ''Tous les autres savent déjà ce qui s'est passé, mais ça fera gagner du temps pour l'expliquer au reste en une seule fois. Un message reviendra pour vous escorter ainsi que vos collègues à la conférence dans douze heures.''

Elle se tourna vivement et vola à travers la porte qui disparu ensuite. Et une fois qu'elle fut partie, North laissa échapper un soupir résigné alors qu'il murmurait à son collègue Gardien.

''Je suggère nous prenions cette chance pour dormir un peu plus.''

''Je suis d'accord.''

* **Alors, ceci n'est qu'un nom temporaire, parce que là, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Le nom original est** _ **Moon Clipper.**_ **'Moon', bien sûr, veut dire 'Lune'. Mais j'ai du mal avec 'Clipper'. Je pense que ça vient de 'clip', qui signifie 'pince', ou 'attache'. Cependant, aucune de ses deux propositions ne me convient. Donc si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse. Au pire, si rien ne semble fonctionner, je remettrai le nom anglais.**

** **Pour ceux et celles se trouvant dans mon cas, le Lièvre de Mars est le lapin cinglé qui se trouve avec le Chapelier Fou dans** **Alice au pays des merveilles.** **Je n'ai jamais su qu'il avait un nom, qu'est-ce qu'on en apprend des choses grâce aux fics...**


	64. Plus un secret

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le tout dernier chapitre de l'arc portant sur le film, ou plutôt, la suite qui permet de conclure cet arc. Le prochain chapitre passera à autre chose mais la transition est très bien faite.**

 **Je ne sais plus si je vous ai déjà prévenu ou non mais il y a quelques crossovers dans cette fic, au moins trois, très faciles à repérer (dont deux dans le même arc et qui interagissent entre eux). Ils sont très réussis et je pense que vous pourrez les apprécier même si vous n'êtes pas fans des crossovers.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne semaine. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 64 : Plus un secret

Les quatre Gardiens attendaient dans l'atelier, près du globe, en silence. Bien qu'ils aient dormi pendant près d'un jour et demi, il ne pouvait être dénié que les effets secondaires d'avoir perdu presque tous leurs croyants avaient été durs. Quand ils en avaient des millions normalement, ça n'était pas surprenant qu'ils aient été si touchés. Ça signifiait qu'ils étaient encore très fatigués, et dans le cas de Bunny presque grognons à devoir assister à une conférence si tôt. Ajouté à cela, ils attendaient encore que Jack arrive.

Sandy, ayant dormi durant la plupart du Blackout, était le plus énergique même s'il montrait également quelques petits signes de souffrance. Mais même son sourire était légèrement tendu alors qu'il poussait un soupir silencieux.

Tooth le regarda.

''Ouais, je me demande ce qui le retient aussi. Tu penses que North ou Bunny devrait aller le voir?''

''Il n'y en a pas besoin.'' Les quatre tressaillirent, se tournant vivement pour faire face au portail de lierre qui était apparu derrière eux. La Fée de la Nature mâle qui voletait là semblait moyennement ennuyé. ''Il est déjà au Sanctuaire de la Nature, dans la Clairière de l'Hiver.''

North cligna, commençant à froncer les sourcils.

''Il ne va pas arriver avec nous?''

La fée haussa les épaules.

''Mère Nature a décidé que ce serait pour lui d'arriver à la conférence par son entrée habituelle. Son statut en tant que Gardien n'est pas encore un savoir public pour la grande majorité des Immortels. En vérité, ça va très certainement soulever plus d'objections que de voix de support.''

Ce fut au tour de Bunny de froncer les sourcils.

''Et pourquoi ça?''

La fée voleta plus près, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et les regarda avec neutralité. Il n'appréciait clairement pas d'être celui à donner ce message. Pourtant son expression devint moins ennuyée, et plus sérieuse.

''Mère Nature m'a demandé d'expliquer cela, avant de vous escorter, pour empêcher que vous causiez plus de soucis pour Jack qu'il n'y en a de prévu en ce moment... Jack est déjà l'Esprit de l'Hiver, ce qui fait de lui le sixième plus puissant immortel de ce monde à son niveau de pouvoir actuel. Cependant, avec les restrictions de sa Portée de Croyance à présent levées, il peut attendre à ce que son pouvoir augmenté dans les années à venir de la même quantité de ce que chacun de vous quatre possédez.''

North poussa un sifflement d'admiration, pendant que Sandy clignait et Bunny et Tooth se mettaient à le fixer du regard. Les implications n'étaient perdues pour aucun d'entre eux.

''Nous les Gardiens ne sommes guère plus faibles qu'un Esprit des Saisons, quand nous sommes à pleine force. Vous dites que Jack peut s'attendre à ce que son pouvoir double?''

La fée acquiesça.

''Il sera toujours plus faible que Mère Nature et Tsar Lunar, mais il va éventuellement remplacer Ariko en tant qu'Esprit des Saisons le plus fort au lieu du plus faible. Il y a de nombreuses Légendes qui vont protester à ce qu'un Immortel de la Nature reçoive tellement de pouvoir en plus, même si ce pouvoir est gagné à la loyale.''

Tooth grimaça à cela.

''Oui, je peux penser à quelques-uns dans ce cas.'' Elle soupira. ''Alors, puisque nous sommes maintenant les collègues de Jack, Mère Nature voulait nous donner un coup d'avance?''

La fée roula des yeux à la terminologie moderne. Lui et son gente, ayant été isolés dans le Sanctuaire de la Nature pendant si longtemps, avaient tendance à être un peu coincés et formels dans l'utilisation de la langue.

''Correct. Jack se tient à présent dans une situation précaire, en tant qu'unique immortel qui travaille directement pour elle et Tsar Lunar. Il se trouve dans le trio de tête des hiérarchies Légende et de la Nature, et n'aura pas d'autre choix que de faire de son mieux pour essayer de calmer les deux côtés tout en rétablissant sa base de travail. Vous, en tant que Gardiens, devrez le soutenir. Il en est de même pour les Esprits des Saisons. Vous tous êtes responsables de lui à présent. Maintenant suivez-moi et ne tardez pas.''

La fée fit un demi-tour abrupt et passez le portail, laissant derrière quatre Gardiens surpris. Ce fut Bunny qui parla après avoir ses collègues.

''Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de se retrouver avec un énorme travail de baby-sitting? Est-ce que Jack sait quel genre de migraine son double statut va causer?''

Sandy secoua la tête, haussa les épaules et écrivit pour eux.

'De toute façon, il s'en moque. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature de s'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensent de lui, à moins qu'il considère ces gens comme des amis ou la famille.'

Bunny grimaça mais ne put discuter avec cela. Il avait appris assez du tempérament de Jack dans les quelques jours passées pour savoir que Sandy avait raison.

''En gros, il n'y prêtera pas attention sauf si ça à voir avec une de ses taches. Tout le reste, soit il va l'ignorer, ou en faire un jeu de taquinerie.''

Tous quatre grimacèrent à cette remarque en réalisation immédiate, et North tira sur sa barbe pensivement.

''Ça pourrait être pourquoi on nous demande de garder œil sur lui.''

Sandy poussa un soupir d'ahurissement silencieux puis désigna l'arche de lierre, et Bunny acquiesça en accord.

''Ouais, nous ferions mieux d'y aller ou nous allons retarder la conférence. Mère Nature va s'être assurée que nous soyons les derniers à arriver en-dehors des Esprits des Saisons.''

Tous quatre grimacèrent à la pensée du chaos imminent qui était sur le point de commencer et North fit le premier mouvement vers le portail.

''Alors bien sûr, marchons dans antre du lion.''

Il franchit le portail, suivit de près par les autres, et ils se trouvèrent immédiatement à la limite la plus basse de l'amphithéâtre de la conférence. Toutes les terrasses du bas étaient pleines d'immortels discutant bruyamment l'un avec l'autre de ce qui avait pu causer le Blackout. Les terrasses supérieures d'un autre côté, où étaient assis les Lieutenants des Saisons, étaient presque silencieuses. Il était clair qu'ils avaient tous déjà été mis au courant des événements par leur Esprit des Saisons respectif.

L'arrivée des Gardiens, qui semblaient tous un peu secoués, fit augmenter le volume du débat. Et les quatre étaient sur le point de se séparer et de se diriger vers leurs places habituelles quand la Fée de la Nature qui était venue à l'Atelier leur fit de grands gestes pour qu'ils le suivent.

Ils le firent et furent menés à une nouvelle petite aire installée sur la dernière terrasse en-dessous de là où les Esprits des Saisons s'asseyaient, à la jonction entre les aires personnelles d'Achieng et Oisin. C'est-à-dire, juste entre les coins supérieurs des aires pour les Lieutenants de l'Été et de l'Automne. Mère Nature avait, pour la première fois, créé un lieu dédié aux Gardiens pour qu'ils s'y assoient 'en tant qu'unité'.''

Tous quatre se mirent à l'aise sur l'herbe de leur nouvelle terrasse privée, incapable de s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise à la façon dont ça les mettait à part pour que les autres immortels s'y concentrent dessus. Précédemment ils s'asseyaient là où ils le voulaient, et s'étaient ainsi intégrés pour la plupart en-dehors de la distance évidemment respectueuse qui avait été maintenue autour d'eux. Mère Nature n'allait clairement pas épargner leurs sentiments personnels dans ses actions pour protéger Jack de ce qui allait arriver.

Il semblait qu'elle était aussi anxieuse de commencer la conférence parce que quand la fanfare de trompettes pour les Esprits des Saisons résonna, elle ne le fit qu'une fois. Les quatre portes des Clairières s'ouvrirent en même temps et les Esprits du Printemps, de l'Été et de l'Automne ne firent aucune cérémonie pour prendre leur siège. Plutôt, ils étaient rapides au point de sauter à leur place, et aucun d'eux ne semblait dédaigneusement ennuyé comme ils le seraient aux conférences normales.

Mais bien que leur arrivée inhabituellement sérieuse en surprit beaucoup, l'arrivée de Jack quelques instants plus tard causa un chœur de hoquets choqués.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver vola en entrant comme ses collègues, mais l'acte de prendre sa place vint avec beaucoup de grimaces de sa part. La raison était terriblement évidente. Avec trente-six heures complètes pour qu'aucun bleu apparaisse, la peau pâle de son visage était à présent un contraste frappant avec la considérable marbrure de bleus qui s'étalait du cou au menton jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sur le côté gauche. Il avait aussi un œil au beurre noir, et de la façon dont il bougeait il avait bien plus de bleus partout également. Dormir avait aidé à rétablir ses niveaux d'énergie, mais ça avait aussi permis à son corps de se courbaturer à cause des blessures.

Tooth avait ses mains devant sa bouche en inquiétude pour lui, mais elle fut empêchée de se précipiter sur lui par la main ferme de Sandy sur son épaule. Ce fut maintenant que Mère Nature apparut sur le podium central, son appel à l'ordre réduisant au silence les immortels rassemblés et tournant leur attention vers elle.

Elle attendit quelques instants de plus, et alors sa voix résonna clairement une nouvelle fois.

''Je sais que vous êtes tous conscients quel est le sujet de cette conférence, la Famine de Croyance mondiale qui a prit place. Je sais que nombre d'entre ignore encore ce qui s'est passé, et c'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé à tous de vous rassembler ici aujourd'hui.'' Elle s'arrêta, laissant quelques murmures inquiets se calmer, et continua. ''Je vais être directe... le Blackout fut causé par le Roi des Cauchemars, Pitch Black, dans une tentative de détruire les Gardiens.''

Il y eut un tumulte instantané, des centaines d'immortels sautant debout. Beaucoup criaient en choc, mais les autres hurlaient en outrage. Des cris de panique que Pitch avait gagné assez de pouvoir pour faire cela se mêlaient à un bien plus grand nombre d'objections et d'accusations de ceux qui voulaient une rétribution pour la perte de leurs croyants... même s'ils les avaient tous récupérés à présent.

Et puisque Pitch était absent et hors d'atteinte pour que ce blâme soit posé sur ses épaules méritantes, nombre d'immortels en colère choisirent les personnes les plus proches impliquées en tant que leurs boucs émissaires. Les Gardiens.

Des douzaines d'entre eux crièrent furieusement vers North et les autres et les pointèrent du doigt, alors même que Mère Nature levait la voix au-dessus des leurs demandant à ce qu'ils se calment et reprennent la conférence. Et après que ses efforts n'aient réussi qu'à calmer la moitié de ceux impliqués, la voix de Jack, amplifiée grâce à l'ajout d'un peu de son pouvoir dans l'air, coupa les protestations restantes.

''Arrêtez de brailler, bande d'idiots!'' Les cris devinrent des couinements, le bruit s'abaissant tandis qu'il continuait avec une voix dégoulinante d'ennui et de sarcasme. ''Alors nous avons tous fini dans un proverbial déraillement de train, parce qu'un psychopathe a mis un énorme rocher sur les rails, et vous essayez de blâmer les personnes assises dans le wagon de devant? Ouais, super, très mature! Vous ne blâmez pas les victimes, jamais! Ou vous avez remarqué au moins combien tous les Gardiens ont l'air épuisé?''

Il désigna North et les autres, ses mots à présent pleins de ses propres accusations. ''Les Gardiens étaient là-dehors, à combattre Pitch, pendant que vous autres couriez dans tous les sens en ne vous inquiétant que de vous-mêmes! Sérieusement, pas un de vous n'a remarqué quand les fées de Tooth ont soudainement arrêté de collecter les dents? Est-ce que l'un de vous a remarqué quand le sable de rêves du Marchand de Sable a arrêté d'apparaître? Est-ce que l'un de vous a remarqué quand le matin de Pâques est arrivé mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'œufs où que ce soit pour que les enfants les trouvent? Vous ne vous êtes pas demandés même une fois, n'avez pas pensé que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et que peut-être un peu d'aide aurait été appréciée?''

Un cri irrité vint des terrasses inférieures.

''Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais?! Tu es l'Esprit de l'Hiver! Tu n'as pas souffert du Blackout comme nous!''

L'expression de Jack s'endurcit à cela, et il aurait pu en dire plus, mais il fut interrompu par une arrivée inattendue...

Nightlight descendit d'au-dessus, suivit par un petit rassemblement de rayons de Lune, et atterrit à côté du banc de Jack. Son apparition soudaine surprit toute la conférence, parce que le Gardien de la Lune n'avait jamais assisté auparavant à aucune des conférences. Qu'il soit là signifiait que l'Homme de la Lune avait un intérêt personnel dans celle-la.

Le garçon spectral fronça des sourcils en direction de celui qui avait parlé, puis les regarda tous à travers l'amphithéâtre, sa voix résonnant dans leurs esprits.

'Et vous oubliez que Jack Frost a des croyants aussi. Il a été affecté par le Blackout, bien plus que vous ne le réalisez.'

Mère Nature, cachant son soulagement à cette intervention, poussa le plus discret des soupirs avant de parler.

''Je suis surprise de te voir ici, Nightlight. Tsar Lunar n'intervient pas normalement dans ces conférences.''

Nightlight inclina la tête devant elle respectueusement.

'Comme cette conférence concerne grandement les Gardiens, il m'a demandé de venir et de parler en son nom.' Il regarda vers les immortels rassemblés. 'Et Jack a soulevé un point très valide. Le blâme pour le Blackout demeure seulement aux pieds de celui qui l'a causé, Pitch Black. C'étaient les Gardiens qui y ont mis fin, et l'ont renvoyé vaincu.''

Nightlight les désigna.

'Le premier d'entre eux à être entré au service de Tsar Lunar, le Gardien des Rêves... Pendant une période de deux jours, nous l'avons cru détruit.' Il y eut un gros hoquet d'horreur. 'Ce fut grâce aux talents de sa vie mortelle, et à la croyance d'un jeune garçon sorcier et de ses amis, que Sanderson fut capable de revenir après qu'on l'ait pensé mort.'

Sandy acquiesça solennellement à ceci, et Nightlight continue en désignant Tooth.

'La seconde à entrer au service, la Gardienne des Souvenirs. Toothiana s'est fait voler toutes ses fées par Pitch, aussi bien que toutes les dents sous sa surveillance. Les dents n'étant plus collectées, les enfants ont commencé à arrêter de croire, cela en retour est ce qui a commencé le Blackout. Sans ses fées et les dents, Toothiana était incapable de rappeler les souvenirs de ces enfants pour les faire continuer à croire. Un problème rendu pire quand Sanderson fut abattu quelques heures plus tard.'

Il désigna à présent Bunny.

'Le troisième à jurer, et plus ancien d'eux tous, le Gardien de l'Espoir. La maison de Bunnymund, le Terrier, a été attaquée par la nouvelle armée de Cauchemars de Pitch. Quand les portails s'ouvrirent le matin de Pâques pour permettre aux œufs d'être envoyés et cachés. Tous les œufs furent détruits, et avec ça Pâques fut ruiné. Ceci mena le Blackout à son apogée plusieurs heures plus tard, quand il ne resta qu'une seule personne, un enfant dans le monde entier, qui croyait toujours.'

North fut le suivant à être indiqué.

'Le quatrième à entrer au service, le Gardien de l'Émerveillement. North n'a peut-être souffert d'aucune attaque directe sur son travail par Pitch, mais le dommage dévastateur fait au travail de Sanderson, Toothiana et Bunnymund le laissa affaiblie au point d'être complètement incapable de combattre. Avec Sandy apparemment parti, tous trois étaient impuissants face au pouvoir que Pitch avait gagné grâce au Blackout.'

Quelque cria d'en-dessous, suivit par plusieurs autres.

''Alors comment a-t-il été battu?''

Nightlight se mit à sourire.

'Le cinquième à jurer et plus jeune des cinq, le Gardien de la Joie.'

''Un cinquième Gardien?''

''Qui est-ce?''

''Quand est-ce arrivé?''

Nightlight permis à la montée de discussions surprises de continuer pendants quelques instants avant de lever sa lance pour signaler qu'ils se taisent de nouveau. Il continua ensuite dès que le calme fut revenu et commença à expliquer.

'Celui qui a attendu pendant près de deux siècles dans l'obscurité, restreint et ordonné de s'empêcher d'être découvert par Pitch. Celui qui endura ce destin cruel pour le salut d'être présent pour intervenir et faire pencher la balance en faveur des Gardiens... Celui qui pratiquement seul ralentit le Blackout pendant plusieurs heures, avant d'être attiré d^par la chance de récupérer les fées de Tooth et ainsi fut piégé pendant un moment. Et celui qui, après que Pâques fut ruiné durant son emprisonnement, a été attaqué par Pitch dans une tentative de l'empêcher d'intervenir de nouveau... Pitch a échoué en cela, et le Gardien de la Joie a repris les fées et les dents avec l'aide de ses alliés et des Esprits des Saisons. Il alla ensuite aux côtés de la dernière lumière, le dernier croyant, et le protégea jusqu'à ce que les fées puissent déclencher le retour de la croyance.'

Plus de murmures s'élevèrent, une voix incrédule s'élevant au-dessus du reste.

''Les Esprits des Saisons ont aidé à mettre fin au Blackout?''

À la terrasse supérieure, Achieng haussa les épaules évasivement et Oisin parla.

''Nous n'avons été impliqués qu'en passant, et nous avions nos propres raisons pour souhaiter infliger une punition au Roi des Cauchemars. Nous n'allions pas laisser une attaque sur notre plus jeune, Jack Frost, ne pas obtenir une rétribution.''

Une autre exclamation.

''Pitch Black a attaqué l'Esprit de l'Hiver?''

''Pourquoi?''

''Il doit être fou!''

''Vous avez vu les bleus sur Frost? Il a dû frappé avec quelle force pour causer ça?''

Nightlight les calme de nouveau, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ariko se leva et l'interrompit.

''Il semble que tes subtilités soient peine perdue avec eux, Nightlight, même si tu as bien tourné autour du pot.'' Elle roula des yeux et s'adressa à la conférence. ''La raison pour laquelle Pitch a attaqué Jack, c'est parce que Jack est le Gardien de la Joie.'' Elle regarda à présent l'Esprit de l'Hiver. ''Et après ce que nous avons vu il y a deux nuits, les longueurs auxquelles il est prêt à aller et se risquer pour arrêter Pitch, il est un excellent Gardien.''

À l'instant où elle finit de parler, il y eut un tollé immédiat d'au moins la moitié des Immortels de Légende présents.

''L'Esprit de l'Hiver est aussi un Gardien?!''

''Comment est-ce possible?!''

''C'est une plaisanterie?!''

''Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse être un Gardien!''

Quand Nightlight fut incapable de les calmer cette fois, et après plus d'une minute de presque rébellion, Mère Nature fit trembler le sol de tout l'amphithéâtre pour attirer leur attention et les réduire au silence. Son expression était sérieuse quand elle obtint enfin leur attention.

''C'est possible, parce que c'était un accord que Tsar Lunar et moi avons fait il y a près de deux mille ans. Il savait que Pitch referait surface un jour, et que les Gardiens devraient alors le combattre. Il savait aussi que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Pitch réalise qu'une Famine de Croyance serait sa seule véritable chance de les abattre. Une contre-mesure était nécessaire, à moins que les Gardiens soient détruits et Pitch irait alors détruire chaque immortel existant en ce monde. Il nous aurait tous tué.''

Nightlight acquiesça, restant à côté de Jack en soutien.

'Cette contre-mesure était un Immortel de la Nature, choisi non pour les qualités habituelles recherchées pour son genre, mais pour les qualité que Tsar Lunar recherche quand il choisit un Gardien. Mais il devait aussi avoir la résistance d'esprit de supporter d'être une Légende dans son cœur, mais un Immortel de la Nature en réalité... Il a fallu plus de sept cent ans après que l'accord soit fait pour qu'une telle personne soit enfin trouvée.'

Mère Nature désigna Jack.

''Cet individu était un garçon de dix-huit ans appelé Jackson Overland, qui est mort en se noyant dans un lac gelé pour sauver sa sœur de ce même destin. Jack a travaillé uniquement en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver pendant un peu plus d'un siècle, avant que sa nature obstinée et son regard inventif la mènent à découvrir et embrasser le potentiel pour lequel il fut choisi. Treize ans après cela, il fut appelé pour prêter Serment, et j'étais là en tant que témoin. Depuis ce jour, Jack a été soumis à un double rôle et à tous les poids que cela impliquait. Le plus dur étant d'être un Gardien mais de faire face à l'immense douleur de se voir interdire de travailler en tant que tel. Tout ça pour le salut du plan de Tsar Lunar pour abattre Pitch une fois pour toutes.''

Des murmures gênés avaient à présent remplacés les cris. La réalisation que Mère Nature et Tsar Lunar avaient prévu ceci bien en avance pour s'occuper de Pitch était un véritable choc. Il y avait aussi la surprise que la description de Nightlight avait causée, quand il avait dit que Jack était une Légende forcée dans le rôle de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Ce ne fut que maintenant que quelques immortels notèrent calmement que trois des Lieutenants de Jack étaient originellement des Immortels de Légende, et que les deux autres étaient des Immortels de la Nature qui eux-mêmes penchaient plus vers l'attitude et le style de vie des Légendes.

Pourtant pendant que tout cela leur était bel et bien expliqué à présent, Jack s'irritait un peu devant cette comédie de conférence. Et alors il se leva, grimaçant en douleur et titubant en fatigue, avant de parler plutôt directement.

''Je ne veux pas être rude ou autre, mais si tout ce que cette conférence va impliquer est de parler de moi et de probablement entendre nombre de mes collègues immortels commencer à hurler et protester parce que j'ai deux travails... Je retourne à la Clairière de l'Hiver jusqu'à ce que les discussions soient finies.'' Il s'appuya sur son bâton quand son équilibre trembla un peu. ''Je viens juste d'atteindre la fin de la partie la plus chargée et la plus fatigante de mon année, et il faut ajouter à cela le Blackout et les coups sérieux que j'ai pris de Pitch à bout portant deux fois. Je vais dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait vraiment besoin de moi ici, à moins que ça ne vous gêne pas que je m'endorme sur mon siège. Parce que pour être honnête, je bataille pour rester éveillé.''

Il y eut quelques murmures colériques à son attitude parmi les Légendes, que Jack fusilla du regard avec défiance à travers l'amphithéâtre. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de sable de rêves sorte de nulle part et le touche au visage. L'Esprit de l'Hiver tomba, fut rattrapé par Nightlight, et alors gentiment allongé sur son côté au sommet du large banc qu'était son siège. Inconscient, sans sa bravade en cachant le plus, l'ampleur de la fatigue de Jack fut à présent terriblement évidente.

Sandy quitta sa place parmi les Gardiens, vola pour se percher au bout du banc de Jack, et caressa gentiment les cheveux du Gardien de la Joie. Il regarda ensuite et leva les sourcils envers les Légendes en-dessous, et sa signification non-verbale était claire.

Vous avez un problème avec le fait que Jack soit un Gardien, alors vous devrez m'en parler d'abord.

Bunny bougea à présent, en choquant beaucoup, et fut suivit par Tooth et North. Et alors, causant un plus grand choc... Ariko quitta son siège de l'autre côté de l'amphithéâtre et s'assit au bas de celui de Jack. Oisin et Achieng la rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard.

L'Esprit du Printemps regarde les immortels rassemblés, les yeux étrécis.

''Je pense que je parle non seulement pour moi-même et les Esprits de l'Été et de l'Automne, mais aussi pour les Gardiens quand je dis ceci... Nous connaissons Jack bien mieux que vous sauf ses Lieutenants, et il a déjà fait ses preuves. Causez-lui des soucis, interférez avec l'un de ses travails, et vous ferez face à une réprimande de nous. Vous tous les Légendes, vous voyez les Gardiens comme l'incarnation de ce que vous voulez être et obtenir. Et vous tous qui êtes des Immortels de la Nature, sujets aux lois de la Nature et de l'Équilibre, ce sont les Esprits des Saisons que vous regardez pour l'autorité quotidienne que vous soyez un de nos Lieutenants ou non... Vous tous devez juste soit reconnaître que Jack travaille pour les deux côtés, Nature et Légende... où restez hors de son chemin, bordel.''

La véhémence avec laquelle elle dit la dernière partie fut assez pour complètement abasourdir la plupart des immortels présents. Parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'ils avaient tous entendu concernant Ariko, c'était qu'elle détestait Jack. Qu'elle le défende et parle en sa faveur, avec une telle détermination, était inimaginable.

Après quelques instants de silence, Mère Nature envoya plusieurs fées soulever Jack et l'emporter dehors. Yuki alla avec lui.

''Et en ce qui concerne ce sujet il est temps de discuter, sensiblement, de vos inquiétudes pour qu'elles puissent être étudiées et apaisées. Des règles de base devront aussi être établies en ce qui concerne les interactions avec Jack. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien retourner à vos sièges, nous allons continuer.''

Les Gardiens et Esprits des Saisons obéirent et retournèrent à leurs places. Même avec Jack n'étant plus présent pour agiter les choses avec des remarques sarcastiques, ça allait être une longue journée.

~(-)~

Le son des carillons le surprit tandis qu'ils le sortirent de son sommeil. Car quand il ouvrit les yeux il s'attendait à être dans le Sanctuaire de la Nature, par face à face avec la neige qui était empilée au-dessus de lui comme une couverture. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que la mélodie de l'horloge derrière le mur continuait vers sa conclusion brillante et triomphante, son esprit ensommeillé se réveillant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse confirmer où il était. Que oui, il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans le Sanctuaire d'Hiver.

Et comment il était arrivé là? Jack s'assit, la tête sortant au sommet de la neige entassée, et secoua la flocons blanc de ses cheveux. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour réaliser que Sandy l'avait dosé avec du sable de rêves, et à un certain moment après cela il avait été ramené à la maison.

Mais assez de réflexion sur cela. Les carillons se déclenchant signifiait qu'il était l'heure de la distribution de poussière de givre du jour.

Jack attrapa son bâton, arrangea son lit, passa à travers un Miroir de Glace pour rejoindre son Hall des Miroirs. Se forçant à marcher plutôt qu'à voler sauf pour se hisser au sommet de l'aiguille. Il était toujours raide et avait mal, et voler partout n'allait pas aider.

Fatigué comme il l'était, il lui fallu une demie-heure pour terminer la distribution de poussière de givre. Un délais renforcé par le lutin qui était arrivé et ne cessait de bondir autour de ses pieds en agitant un petit bout de papier plié. Seulement lorsqu'il eut fini il accepta la note, caressant le lutin pour le complimenter de l'avoir apporté. C'était le message auquel il s'attendait, l'informant que le reste des Gardiens l'attendrait à l'Atelier dès qu'il serait prêt à se montrer.

Il y alla directement, son miroir l'amenant près du globe. Il y avait un yéti qui l'attendait là, Phil, et l'être velu rigola tandis qu'il faisait signe à Jack de le suivre. Le Gardien de la Joie fut mené à la même pièce confortable où il avait été après le combat, pourtant cette fois la compagnie de personnes assises là était un peu différente.

Ce n'est pas chaque jour que vous voyez le Marchand de Sable jouer aux échecs avec l'Esprit de l'Automne. Le Père Noël discutant avec l'Esprit de l'Été, sur les aléas liés au fait que sa fête 'hivernale' ait lieu durant l'Été du Sud... Et l'Esprit du Printemps assise en train de boire du thé avec la Fée des Dents, le Lapin de Pâques et trois Lieutenants d'Hiver.

Cependant il fallait reconnaître que pour Dig, son thé était en réalité du chocolat chaud, et c'était une tasse avec deux poignées pour que ses petites pattes puissent bien la saisir.

Jack s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, observant la scène avec un sourire d'amusement narquois, avant qu'ils remarquent enfin qu'il était là et que toutes les activités s'arrêtent soudainement.

Il rigola.

''Alors... Comment s'est passé le reste de la conférence?''

Tooth lissa une plume décalée, un peu ahurie.

''Eh bien, après que Sandy t'ai endormi, ça a duré pendant encore six heures.''

Bunny acquiesça.

''Ouais, et comme tu peux probablement le deviner, les idiots se sont remis à crier rapidement.''

North hocha également la tête, caressant sa barbe.

''Oui, crier, même si pas autant qu'au début. Mais quand même, beaucoup de cris.''

''Sans mentionner ceux qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.''

''Oui, gens agitant les bras partout comme pour donner plus de sens aux mots.''

''Quelques immortels sautaient en faisant des caprices.''

''Comme petits lapins en colère.''

''Et alors, bien sûr, les gémissements ont commencé.''

Jack cligna à cela, son sourire grandissant lentement en un rire devenant à la place un regard étonné.

''Gémissements?''

Sandy se mit à rire silencieusement, même Tooth, Yuki et Ariko commencèrent à rigoler. Ce fut Marzanna qui expliqua.

''Mère Nature, bénie soit son incroyable patience, a laissé tout le monde dire pour quelles raisons ils étaient inquiets que tu sois un Gardien. Tous ceux qui avançaient l'opinion basique que 'Je ne pense qu'il devrait en être un' se faisaient dire qu'ils devraient prendre le temps d'apprendre et observer ton travail pendant quelques années avant de donner un jugement. En ce qui concerne le reste, elle a écouté les raisons données, et a expliqué en profondeur chacune était infondée. Mais les mêmes chose ne cessaient d'être répétées encore et encore.''

Oisin s'en mêla à présent, semblant plutôt amusé.

''Quand il est devenu clair que beaucoup de temps était perdu, elle a commencé à magiquement bâillonner quiconque disait quelque chose ayant déjà été expliqué comme une inquiétude infondée. Lorsque la moitié des Légendes de la conférence ont été bâillonnées, elle a enfin réussi à faire passer le message.'' L'Esprit de l'Automne haussa les épaules. ''Il y a beaucoup de Légendes très malheureuses en ce moment, tout comme quelques Immortels de la Nature indépendants. Mais tous ont accepté à contrecœur que tu n'aurais pas le travail si tu n'étais pas capable de le faire, et de bien le faire.''

Jack sourit.

''Mon opinion de Mère Nature vient juste d'augmenter.'' Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ariko. ''Toi aussi... Tu m'as surpris, quand tu m'a soutenu avant que Sandy m'endorme.''

L'Esprit du Printemps baissa la tête, évitant son regard pendant un moment avant de se lever. Elle lui adressa maintenant un sourire vrai et honnête.

''J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis l'autre nuit, quand nous t'avons aidé à dépouiller le repaire de Pitch. Je peux voir et comprendre maintenant, pourquoi au juste tu as commencé comme si étrange avec nous tes collègues. Nous avons été choisi parce que nos qualités correspondaient le mieux pour des Immortels de la Nature, et c'est le rôle qui nous a été donné. Tu as été choisi parce que tes qualités étaient celles d'un Gardien qui devrait juste travailler en tant qu'Esprit des Saisons. Tu étais un piquet carré enfoncé dans un trou rond, et pourtant tu t'es adapté et a prospéré en dépit de cela et des critiques dont je t'ai accabl-''

''Désolé, mais aussi gratifiant ce soit que de t'entendre faire mes éloges plutôt que de me hurler dessus, tu n'as pas à continuer.'' Jack lui rendit son sourire et haussa les épaules. ''Ça a été dur, je ne vais pas le nier, mais il y avait aussi de bons côtés. Et la victoire contre Pitch nous appartient à tous ici. Vous nous avez aidé à le battre, même si ce n'est qu'un peu, et vous voir le frapper sur le lac tous les trois était super.''

Ariko rit.

''Oui, c'était plutôt appréciable.'' Elle s'assit de nouveau et reprit son thé. ''Maintenant, comme de vais devoir bientôt retourner à mon travail de Printemps du Nord, et Oisin devra retourner à son travail d'Automne du Sud, je vais finir d'apprécier mon thé.'' Elle regarda Jack mais son ton menaçant détenait une trace de taquinerie qui révéla que c'était une plaisanterie. ''Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas me le gâcher.''

Jack arbora une expression d'innocence et se dirigea vers le côté opposé de la pièce.

''Je n'en rêverais pas.''

Oisin regarda l'échange avec amusement, mais alors il soupira.

''Eh bien, elle a raison, et autant j'aimerais rester plus longtemps... Je dois aller plus loin, et dois lire des schémas de vent et surveiller en chemin. Ça me prendra trois heures pour atteindre de Sud du Monde à partir d'ici.''

North plongea une main dans sa poche, son ton aidant.

''Je pourrais ouvrir portail avec globe à neige.''

Oisin secoua la tête.

''Merci mais non. Comme je l'ai dit, je dois lire les vents en chemin, pour que je puisse prévoir où je dois ajuster les courants pour assurer les bons schémas climatiques. Je te remercie pour l'offre, cependant.''

L'Esprit de l'Automne alla à la fenêtre la plus proche, l'ouvrit, et sortit avant de la pousser pour la fermer. Il fonça alors au loin sur un courant de vent.

Bunny cligna, un peu surpris qu'un être généralement formel comme Oisin quitte un rassemblement comme ça par une fenêtre.

''Uh, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé la porte?''

North réfléchissait de nouveau, mais pour une raison différente.

''Pourquoi a-t-il appelé Sud du Monde? C'est Hémisphère Sud, c'est son nom.''

Jack, actuellement en train d'inspecter une peinture sur l'un des murs, répondit depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

''Pas pour nous, non. Les appeler 'hémisphères' est plutôt récent par rapport à l'histoire humaine. Je suis peut-être plus jeune que ça mais Ariko et les autres ne le sont pas. Quand elle a commencé, les termes étaient juste 'moitié nord' et 'moitié sud'. C'est devenu Nord du Monde et Sud du Monde. Nous les Saisonniers avons notre propre vocabulaire pour les choses qui ont un rapport avec notre travail. La plupart des mots et définitions que j'utilise pour me référer au temps sont les premiers que j'ai appris pour apprendre à le décrire puisque avant ça j'étais juste un garçon colon à peine éduqué. Tous les mots scientifiques qu'ils utilisent maintenant?''

Au mépris de plus en plus présent dans la voix de Jack, Achieng renifla.

''Je suis d'accord. Certains des mots que les mortels ont inventés pour les types et schémas climatiques n'ont pas le moindre sens. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas juste se borner à une simple échelle 'cadence', 'niveau', 'poids', 'température' et 'fragmentation'?''

Les non-Saisonniers dans la pièce regardèrent et clignèrent jusqu'à ce que Tooth lève une main.

''Um, je comprends à quoi se réfère la température, mais que signifie le reste?''

Jack approcha et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils plein de coussins, pendant ses jambes sur un des accoudoirs pour qu'il puisse caler son dos et ses épaules dans le coin opposé.

'' 'Cadence' est la vitesse du vent. 'Niveau' est l'intensité. 'Poids' est combien d'humidité porte l'air. 'Fragmentation' est le ratio entre deux types climatiques, ou plus, prenant place dans une séquence climatique et l'affectant. Alors si je devais faire un jour de neige parfait pour Burgess, je prévoirais une chute de neige de cadence quatre et niveau trois, avec un poids de huit ou neuf dans l'atmosphère centrale et six ou sept dans la supérieure. La température serait entre zéro et dis, et ce n'est pas en Celsius ou Fahrenheit au fait. La fragmentation idéale pour le climat serait un ratio de trois/quatre/trois, chute de neige/bris de nuage/soleil, en alternance.''*

Ariko et Achieng acquiesçaient toutes les deux en compréhension, tout comme les trois Lieutenants, mais les quatre autres Gardiens présents continuèrent tous à sembler absolument perdus.

North trouva une chaise vide et s'assit dessus, semblant plutôt ahuri.

'' ...Je pense que nous devrons juste croire sur parole pour ça. Peut-être tu pourrais nous expliquer plus, autre fois. Oui?''

Jack sourit malicieusement, son bleus ne servant qu'à le faire ressembler davantage à un petit démon.

''Je pense que je peux m'arranger pour mettre du temps de côté pour ça. Si je vais vous donner des prévisions climatiques régulières quand les choses pourraient interférer avec votre travail, vous allez avoir besoin de comprendre de quoi je parle.''

Bunny aplatit ses oreilles en arrière.

''Tu adores ça, n'est-ce pas?''

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit.

''Ouaip.''

Il y eut une pause, bien que pas inconfortable, avant que North se redresse soudainement et saute debout.

''Attendez, nous oublions dire à Jack pour après conférence!''

Tooth se redressa également, tout comme Bunny, et même Sandy arborait une expression 'oups'. Ce fut à présent au tour de Jack de sembler confus.

''Um, explication?''

Ariko poussa un soupir résigné et posa sa tasse de thé.

''Ce que North essaie de dire, c'est qu'il y a un nouvel Immortel de la Nature de l'Hiver qui a besoin de se faire remettre à sa place. Et peut-être un ajustement d'attitude, même si je supposer que sa conduite est attendue étant donné combien il est nouveau. Il n'était pas à la conférence parce qu'il exigeait vocalement et bruyamment de savoir pourquoi il devait y assister. Mère Nature l'a confiné dans son sanctuaire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être confié à l'autorité responsable pour s'assurer qu'il 'suive les lignes'. C'est-à-dire, toi.''

Jack resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'enfouir son visage dans les coussins du fauteuil en exaspération. Il sauta alors raidement hors de son siège et marcha vers la porte.

''De tous les temps pour-'' Il jura et les regarda. ''Je serai de retour, j'espère, dans environ deux heures. Si ce petit nouveau ne commence pas à comprendre le status-quo à ce moment-là, il peut attendre confiné jusqu'à après notre fête de victoire du week-end.''

Jack changea maintenant de direction, s'éloignant de la porte et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit alors, sauta et la ferma avant de s'envoler.

Bunny poussa un sifflement à combien Jack avait eu l'air énervé, avant de remarquer plutôt ironiquement.

''Alors um, est-ce que sauter par les fenêtres plutôt que d'utiliser les portes est une chose de 'Saisonniers' aussi?''

* **Vous n'avez rien compris? Moi non plus...**


	65. Loup Solitaire Hurlant

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, avec la présentation d'un nouveau personnage. Il n'est pas particulièrement important mais il a une place solide dans les personnages secondaires et on le reverra assez souvent.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne soirée et bonne semaine. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 65 : Loup Solitaire Hurlant

Jack attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance raisonnable de l'Atelier avant d'évacuer rapidement un peu de frustration sut la pente montagneuse gelée tout près. Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il fit un Miroir de Glace pour le Sanctuaire de la Nature et le traversa d'assez mauvaise humeur.

De tous les temps à se retrouver coincer à faire la leçon à un nouvel immortel sur les règles de cette existence, ça devait être quand il était fatigué et souffrant et quand il voulait juste rentrer dormir un peu plus.

L'arrivée de Jack dans la Clairière de l'Hiver fut accompagnée par un tas de neige qui enfoui la moitié de la clairière sur plusieurs centimètres de poudreuse blanche... Faisant ainsi cracher la Fée de la Nature surprise, qui attendait là et se retrouva en-dessous.

Le petit être se hissa hors de la neige, la secouant, avant d'interpréter sans un mot l'expression sur le visage de Jack. La fée désigna hâtivement la sortir qui menait au jardin personnel de Mère Nature, et l'Esprit de l'Hiver se tourna et la passa furieusement.

Mère Nature, assise dans son kiosque en train de boire du thé, sut au moment où Jack arriva. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir larguer de la neige dans la Claire de l'Hiver pour savoir que ça arrivait. Elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de voir son expression pour savoir qu'il était très ennuyé en cet instant. Et elle attendit donc jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son jardin et son kiosque pour l'interrompre tranquillement avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

''Avant que tu commences à t'énerver contre moi, j'avais l'intention de t'informer de l'arriver de Kiyiya après ton repos coutumier de deux semaines. C'est juste que la conférence l'a fait venir à l'attention des autres bien plus tôt, et je ne pouvais plus l'éviter.'' Elle le regarda. ''Il exprime présentement beaucoup de colère et de frustration en l'évacuant sur les murs de la pièce où je le retiens. Je préférerai ne pas essayer de me porter garante de son état d'esprit si j'avais attendu quatorze jours supplémentaires.''

Jack fronça les sourcils, ayant ravalé la tirade qu'il avait été sur le point de lancer. Mère Nature avait toujours possédé la faculté de diffuser l'humeur des gens.

Il marcha vers la table et s'assit, acceptant sombrement la tasse de thé refroidit qui lui était offerte.

''Les autres ont mentionné que cet immortel, Kiyiya? Ils ont dit qu'il est nouveau... Nouveau à quel point?''

Mère Nature sirota son thé.

''Six semaines. Il s'est disputé avec son père et est sortit de la maison, dans des températures hivernales et sans manteau. Il aurait probablement été bien si le timing n'avais pas été si mauvais... Mais un blizzard a touché l'aire un peu moins d'une demie-heure après qu'il soit entré dans les bois. L'hypothermie a fait le reste.''

Jack grimaça.

''Alors il va avoir des problèmes de culpabilité, ou des problèmes de colère, à l'idée d'avoir quitté la maison sans s'excuser auprès de son père. Est-ce que sa famille sait qu'il est mort? Donne-moi quelques informations, pour que je sache à quoi je suis confronté.''

Mère Nature posa sa tasse et soupira.

''Comme son prénom le suggère, Kiyiya vient d'une petite communauté d'Américains Natifs de l'aire des Grands Lacs. Il a un grand frère, qui est allé le chercher et a trouvé son corps, mais le blizzard l'a forcé à chercher un abri. Lorsque ça s'est arrêté et qu'il est retourné pour le corps...''

''Tu étais déjà passée et avait fait de Kiyiya un Immortel de la Nature.'' Jack mit sa tête dans ses mains. ''Tu réalises que, quand tu fais ça, tu vandalises pratiquement une tombe?''

Mère Nature soupira encore, pleine de regret.

''Jack, tu sais très bien comment ça marche. Il est bien mieux pour sa famille de croire que des animaux sauvages ont trouvé et pris la dépouille que la faire disparaître de leurs soins avant qu'ils puissent l'enterrer. Faire d'un décédé un immortel requiert que le corps soit pris dans les vingt-quatre premières heures, même s'il est froid ou gelé. L'âme d'une personne ne s'attardera pas plus longtemps que cela, et sans leur âme je ne ramènerais rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide.''

Jack devint silencieux, son esprit retournant dans ses souvenirs dans son éveil en tant qu'immortel.

''Alors, tu es restée aux alentours assez longtemps pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé?''

Elle acquiesça mais resta solennelle.

''Je l'ai fait, pas que ça ai beaucoup aidé.''

Jack la regarda.

''Que veux-tu dire?''

Elle grimaça.

''Les mêmes problèmes culturels que Tsar Lunar a eu auparavant avec Peboan, combinés avec les frustrations de jeunesse de l'ère actuelle. Kiyiya croit être un fantôme, et que chaque immortel qu'il a rencontré jusqu'à présent est soit aussi un fantôme ou un esprit. Il est en colère et veut retrouver sa vie, et refuse d'accepter qu'il est toujours vivant, juste sous une nouvelle forme. Tout cela a été fortifié par sa famille et ses amis, qui ont tenu ses funérailles sans un corps deux semaines après qu'il soit mort... Kiyiya ne l'a pas bien pris et ses pouvoirs ont commencé à s'emporter.''

Jack se mit à grimacer, passant une main dans ses cheveux en compréhension.

''Laisse-moi deviner. Les vents se sont mis à hurler dans et autour de sa communauté, et ils l'ont interprété comme son esprit étant en colère que son corps n'ait pas été trouvé et mit au repos?''

Mère Nature acquiesça.

''Correct. De ce fait il a déjà de la croyance ambiante, et ce ci n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Il n'est qu'un Immortel de la Nature modestement puissant, mais la croyance ambiante combinée à sa colère lui donne une prise additionnelle pour causer le chaos jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte ce qui s'est passé. Il a hanté son village durant le mois passé, au point où il l'ont renommé Ezhno Kiyiya... Le Loup Solitaire Hurlant. Si ça continue, je n'aurais d'autre option que de le dépouiller de ses pouvoir en tant qu'Immortel de la Nature et le réduire à être une Légende très faible. Mais il y a déjà une déficience distincte parmi les Immortels de la Nature de l'Hiver, et je préférerai éviter cela. Ce en serait pas juste pour lui.''

''Ou au moins plus injuste que les choses ne le sont déjà.'' Jack se leva, toujours blessé et fatigué, mais sa frustration s'était maintenant transformée en résignation. ''Montre-moi où il est et j'arrangerai les choses.''

Sa main sur son bras le fit s'arrêter, et Mère Nature se leva. Il y avait une expression illisible dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle le regardait, une qui devint graduellement solennelle et un espoir sombre.

''Mes Fées de la Nature te mèneront à lui, mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire. Une chose pour laquelle j'ai besoin de ton aide.'' Elle lâcha son bras et prit un pas en arrière. ''Pitch a maintenant été affaibli, et lui et les Fearlings n'ont jamais été aussi faibles qu'en cet instant... C'est ma chance, Jack, pour essayer de retrouver mon père. J'ai seulement besoin de pouvoir entrer dans le repaire de Pitch, le seul endroit que je n'ai pu trouver.''

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent en compréhension.

''Mais j'y ai été, et peux à présent ouvrir un portail quand je le souhaite... Mais qu'en est-il de tes devoirs? Tu ne sais même pas combien de temps tu pourrais être là-bas.''

Mère Nature sourit solennellement et gentiment.

''Mais je t'ai. Et Ariko, Achieng et Oisin. Vous quatre êtes capables de vous occuper des choses pour moi, et de surveiller l'Équilibre de la Nature pour moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je vous fais confiance pour faire cela à ma place.''

Le silence tomba entre eux deux avant que Jack rende son sourire et avec un geste il conjura un grand miroir à côté de lui. Un qui changea rapidement pour montrer l'image d'une caverne ombragée remplie de cages. Il s'en éloigna alors et s'inclina en respect.

''Alors je te souhaite bonne chance.'' Il releva la tête, ses yeux brillant avec une touche de malice et d'humour. ''Et si tu penses que tu as besoin d'aide pour réduire les Fearlings en bouillie pour les sortir de ton père, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup ma poussière de givre.''

Elle lui sourit, gaiement et avec espoir alors qu'elle approchait son miroir.

''J'en suis certaine, et merci. Tu peux être sûr que si j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'accepterais cette offre.''

Elle franchit le miroir et Jack attendit seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit éloignée avant de le briser. Il poussa ensuite un soupir tremblant, incapable de nier son inquiétude pour elle, mais en même temps il était fier de sa détermination. Ces Fearlings allaient avoir un sérieux combat les attendant.

Souriant encore, il se tourna pour chercher une des fées à proximité. Une fois qu'il en eut trouvé une, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle le mène là où Kiyiya était gardé... Et à en juger le volume des cris, il semblait que le nouvel immortel était toujours très malheureux.

La 'pièce' dans laquelle il était gardé était en réalité une structure de lierre vivant, ce qui signifiait que n'importe quel endroit du périmètre pouvait s'ouvrir pour former une porte. Jack prit avantage de cela et entra par le côté opposé de là où les cris étaient les plus forts.

L'intérieur de la pièce était glacial, couvert de givre, et si c'était assez grand pour accueillir une brise décente Jack était sûr qu'il y aurait également un vent hurlant ici. Il ferma rapidement son entrée pour empêcher toute chance d'évasion et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme le remarque.

Comme beaucoup d'Américains Natifs, Kiyiya avait les cheveux sombres, des épaules larges, tout en étant élancé et musclé. Il faisait également au moins dix centimètres de plus que Jack, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus lourd que lui de plusieurs kilos. Pas que ça ait de l'importance. Quand ça concernait les immortels, la taille ne signifiait rien. Sandy en était la preuve vivante. Mais sa furie présente donnait l'impression que Kiyiya dominait ses alentours actuels, comme un ours enragé coincé dans un coin, et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il remarque enfin 'l'adolescent' pâle en mince derrière lui.

Les yeux de Kiyiya s'étrécirent tandis qu'il le fusillait du regard.

''Alors? Es-tu un autre fantôme envoyé dans ce... purgatoire? Tu donnes l'impression que quelqu'un t'a frappé à mort. Pas de chance je présume.''

Jack haussa légèrement les sourcils et son expression était neutre.

''Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme. J'ai été appelé pour te parler, ou faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans ta cervelle. Puisque tu te trouves sous ma juridiction, et a causé des problèmes pour le villages dans lequel tu vivais.''

Kiyiya commença à grogner, avançant pour regarder Jack de haut.

''Me parler? Toi? Tu es un gamin, et nous sommes évidemment tous les deux morts, alors tu peux dégager.'' Il regarda le plafond. ''Tu m'entends? Quiconque est là dehors, qui est en charge des morts! Envoie-moi au Monde Spirituel ou rend-moi ma vi- Ooof!''

Kiyiya se plia en deux autour de là où il avait été frappé avec force dans le ventre, et maintenant c'était Jack qui le dominait.

Jack lui accorda un long regard. Quand les mots échouent, 'l'amour dur' était généralement sa solution favorite.

''Ça fait mal? Oui? Bien. Parce que si tu étais un fantôme tu ne sentirais pas de douleur physique, n'est-ce pas?'' Il attrapa Kiyiya par le devant de la chemise simple de l'homme. ''Et laisse-moi t'expliquer un petit quelque chose. Je ne suis pas un 'gamin'... J'ai plus de trois cent ans. C'est juste que j'avais dix-huit ans quand je me suis noyé et suis renaît en tant qu'immortel. C'est ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu as gelé à mort dans un blizzard et as été choisi pour recevoir une seconde chance dans un nouveau genre de vie, pour être un immortel. Alors tu peux soit accepter ce fait et commencer à t'adapter, ou je te dépouille de tes pouvoirs d'hiver et te laisse ramper en existant sur le peu de croyance ambiante que tu obtiens des gens de ton ancienne maison.''

Le nouvel immortel le regardait, les yeux grands et interloqué, avant qu'il se rétablisse et commence à gronder de nouveau.

''Disons juste que tu as raison, que je ne suis pas mort et que c'est normal pour les 'immortels' d'être invisibles, non-entendus, et traversés. Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de me prendre les pouvoirs que j'ai?''

Jack poussa un petit soupir, roula les yeux, et secoua la tête.. Il lâcha ensuite la chemise de Kiyiya, l'envoya voler en arrière avec un coup de vent conjuré, et gela ses vêtements au mur pour l'y pendre.

Son expression s'endurcit.

''Parce que tu es un 'Esprit d'Hiver', un Immortel de la Nature d'Hiver, pourtant je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Je suis un des Généraux de Mère Nature, et c'est à moi que tu réponds pour l'autorité. Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre à faire la baby-sitter pour les nouveaux venus comme toi, et moi non plus.'' Il écarta les bras, son ton plein de sarcasme. ''Et pourtant je suis là, parce que tu agis comme un idiot.''

Jack avança, le fusillant du regard. ''Oui, je comprends que tu sois confus et énervé, mais reprends-toi. Presque chaque autre immortel qui existe en ce monde est mort et s'est réveillé comme toi. Ma propre sœur m'a vu tomber à travers la glace et me noyer. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant de mourir c'était elle criant mon nom. Pourtant quand Mère Nature est venue à moi et m'a dit quel devait être mon nouveau but, je l'ai accepté et m'y suis mis. Je ne le regrette pas, parce que j'ai vu et expérimenté tellement de choses que je n'aurai jamais connu autrement. Et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas non plus si tu accordes une chance à cette nouvelle vie.''

Kiyiya était à présent complètement immobile, de la frayeur dans ses yeux, et rigide au point que quand Jack le dégela du mur il tomba presque. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir trébuché pour retrouver son équilibre à l'atterrissage qu'il prit une inspiration tremblante et regarda Jack.

''Et comment suis-je supposé faire ça, quand durant les six semaines passés j'ai été seul sans personne vers qui me tourner?''

Jack tendit sa main, son expression s'adoucissant.

''Tu viens avec moi et je te présenterai à quelques personnes qui seront heureuses de répondre à n'importe quelle question tu as et te donner des questions.''

Il y eut plusieurs instants d'hésitation compréhensible avant que Kiyiya prenne cette main offerte. Mais Jack ne lui donna aucune chance d'y repenser et dès qu'il eut l'homme dans sa prise il conjura un miroir vers l'Atelier et le tira à travers.

Il le lâcha alors et pointa un doigt sterne sur le nouvel immortel surprit.

''Tiens toi à carreaux pendant que tu es là. C'est la maison d'un de mes collègues et bon ami, alors ne gèle ou ne casse rien.''

Il les mena au couloir juste à l'extérieur de la pièce où il avait laissé les autres et ouvrit la porte en faisant entrer Kiyiya. L'homme Américain Natif fit alors une halte surprise à l'étrange rassemblement qu'il vit à l'intérieur, et fut promptement assailli par un tourbillon de plumes vertes et bleues, des yeux violets, et un visage féminin souriant à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

Les mains de Tooth se tendirent immédiatement et commencèrent à inspecter les dents de Kiyiya avant que Jack interrompe avec une toux et une remarque murmurée.

''Tooth... Pas les doigts dans la bouche.''

Les plumes de sa tête se dressèrent, elle rougit puis recula en s'excusant.

''Désolée, je voulais juste voir si elles étaient aussi blanches que les tiennes.''

Kiyiya la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'une femme emplumée avec des ailes de fée avant que Jack secoue la tête et commencer à désigner les personnes tour à tour. Ariko était partie, signifiant qu'il ne restait que les Lieutenants et les Gardiens dans la pièce.

''Tout le monde, voici Ezhno Kiyiya, pour lui donner le nom de Légende selon lequel son ancien village a commencé à l'appeler. Il est un immortel depuis seulement six semaines et actuellement il essaie encore de comprendre le fait qu'il est un immortel et non pas un fantôme.'' Il fit avancer le nouvel immortel. ''Voici Toothiana, la Fée des Dents. À ses côtés se trouve Sanderson, le Marchand de Sable. Puis il y a Nicholas St. North, autrement connu comme le Père Noël, et E. Aster Bunnymund, le Lapin de Pâques. Les trois autres sont certains de mes Lieutenants. Dig, la Marmotte. Dame Yuki, la Guide des Neiges. Et Marzanna, la Murmureuse de la Fonte.''

Ce fut Yuki qui se leva et approcha, son sourire bon et sa nature gentille mettant immédiatement Kiyiya à l'aise.

''C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.''

Une fois qu'elle eut prit le nouveau venu sous son aile et commença à le diriger vers une chaise, Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

''Je te le confie, Yuki. Toi et les autres, expliquez-lui les choses pendant que je rattrape mon sommeil. Si vous pensez qu'il est prêt, nous pourrons même l'emmener à Santoff Claussen durant le week-end.''

Yuki acquiesça et Marzanna sourit.

''Fais ça avant de t'endormir debout.''

''Merci.''

Jack conjura un nouveau miroir et le traversa, l'anneau de glace disparaissant une fois qu'il fut parti. À présent laissé avec ces nouvelles personnes, le malaise de Kiyiya revint. Mais une chose resta au-devant de son esprit alors qu'il les regardait.

''Alors, la Fée des Dents et vous tous êtes vraiment réels?''

Tooth rigola pendant que le reste de ses collègues immortels riait.

''Nous entendons souvent cela de la part des nouveaux immortels. Encore plus de ceux qui sont arrivés durant le siècle passé ou plus.''

Bunny hocha la tête à cela, son expression narquoise.

''Plus ou moins la plupart des Légendes ou Mythes qui existent, sur des êtres magiques ou mystérieux, sont vrais à un certain point. Bien sûr beaucoup se superposent, appelant le même immortel par des noms différents, ou un immortel peut se ré-inventer quand son ancienne légende disparaît et qu'il en a besoin d'une nouvelle. Nous sommes près de trois mille en ce moment, même si certains d'entre nous ici sont parmi les plus âgés.''

Kiyiya fronça les sourcils, toujours hésitant. Son esprit s'attardant sur l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui semblait avoir dix-huit ans mais avait en fait plus de trois cent ans.

''Alors quel âge avez-vous? Et um...'' Ses yeux firent des allers et retours entre Tooth et Bunny. ''Est-ce que vous deux vous êtes transformés en ça après être devenus immortels?''

Tooth rigola et secoua la tête.

''Quelquefois les immortels vont choisir de changer leur apparence, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire, mais pas nous. Mon père était humain, mais ma mère était une des Sœurs de Vol qui vivaient au palais de Punjam Hy Loo. J'ai hérité du palais après qu'elles se soient toutes transformées en statues, et ce fut alors que je fus choisi et devins une immortelle.'' Sa voix prix une note de tristesse à cela, et elle soupira. ''C'était il y a près de trois mille ans.''

''Alors vous êtes une de ceux qui ne sont pas morts d'abord?''

À cette question, Tooth acquiesça, et maintenant ce fut Bunny qui parla.

''Tooth est la troisième plus âgée dans cette pièce. Sandy est le second. Il n'est pas mort pour devenir un immortel non plus, mais plutôt en est devenu un et a été envoyé à ce monde après la chute de l'Âge Doré. La Terre avait perdu sa Lune, causant un changement dans le climat du monde qui déclencha le plus récent Âge de Glace. Sandy est arrivé peu après que le Serre Lune ait remplacé l'ancienne Lune et rétablit l'équilibre du climat. Il a entre quinze mille et seize mille ans.''

Kiyiya fut bouche bée et désigna le Marchand de Sable.

''Il est d'un autre monde? Et la Lune n'est pas la Lune originale de la Terre?''

Bunny haussa les épaules.

''Ouaip et ouaip. Mes gens devaient arranger une nouvelle Lune pour la Terre de toute façon, mais quand les Lunanoff ont eu besoin d'un endroit où se cacher du Roi des Cauchemars, nous avons mis en attente pour que leur Vaisseau Lunaire puisse se cacher ici à la place. Lui, Sandy, moi, Mère Nature, Nightlight et l'Homme de la Lune sommes les seuls survivants de cet Âge. Je suis le dernier de mes gens, les Pookas, et je le plus vieil être vivant les Pookas n'avaient pas souvent des enfants, puisque nous sommes tous des immortels auto-entretenus depuis la naissance, et nous n'étions que quelques centaines. Nous agissions en tant que régisseurs pour les mondes et pour l'intégrité du Temps, et réparions les choses qui devaient être réparées. La Terre était mon boulot, après que les mouvements tectoniques lui aient donné une forme d'œuf durant le dernier million d'années. J'ai dû faire pas mal de travail de terrain pour arranger ça et la rendre de nouveau stable sur sa rotation.''

Quand Kiyiya resta silencieux après ça, North rigola et le tapota sur l'épaule.

''Il y a toute longue histoire liée à ça, mais pour te dire chose principale, Bunny a été notre genre d'immortel depuis chute de Fraternité Pooka. C'est depuis peu avant que Sandy devienne un aussi.'' North se désigna. ''Moi, j'ai été immortel depuis environ quatre-cent-cinquante ans. J'ai commencé comme 'Père Noël' environ dix ans après je suis devenu ça, quand j'étais mortellement blessé et ensuite sauvé par Tsar Lunar. Alors en vérité je ne suis pas mort avant devenir immortel, mais presque.''

Yuki parla à présent, attirant l'attention vers les trois Lieutenants.

''J'ai plus d'un milliers d'années, même si je ne suis pas sûre de quand je suis devenue immortelle exactement puis je n'en jamais gardé la trace. Marzanna est légèrement plus jeune que moi.''

La femme slave acquiesça.

''Même si, comme elle, je ne me suis ennuyée à compter.'' Elle montra la marmotte qui s'était à présent enfoncé dans l'un des fauteuils. ''Dig a été créé à partir d'une véritable marmotte, durant l'année 1866. Il a cent-quarante-sept ans.'' Marzanna fit de nouveau face à Kiyiya, souriant doucement. ''Et maintenant, si je puis demander, quel est ton nom d'origine? Le mien était Marzanna Siroky.''

Kiyiya la regarda, les regarda tous, et après plusieurs instants prit une profonde inspiration. Aussi étrange que ça paraisse pour lui, venant du point de vue selon lequel il croyait être un fantôme, la normalité de se faire demander son nom sembla le centrer.

''Kiyiya Ojibwa, et j'ai vingt-six ans.''

Marzanna tendit la main pour secouer la sienne, souriant toujours.

''Alors je te souhaite la bienvenue, Kiyiya Ojibwa, au début du reste de ta vie.''

~(-)~

Quand Jack sortit du lit, à huit heures selon Burgess le samedi matin, il se sentait considérablement moins souffrant que trois jours plus tôt. La majorité de ses bleus avait disparu aussi., courtoisie de la capacité d'un immortel à rapidement guérir des blessures, et il était de bien meilleure humeur après un peu de sommeil décent.

Cependant, après avoir envoyé la dose de poussière de givre de la journée, son esprit retourna vers Kiyiya. Il ne doutait pas que Yuki et les autres auraient fait un bon travail pour l'aider à s'installer dans l'acceptation de sa nouvelle vie, mais un facteur restait qui l'ennuyait. L'aspect culturel derrière la croyance de Kiyiya qu'il était un esprit des morts hantant le monde des vivants. Il allait avoir des problèmes au début du prochain Hiver du Nord si sa communauté le traité toujours comme un fantôme.

Jack soupira en résignation et invoqua une brise de la région des Grands Lacs. Ce serait assez facile de lui demander où le nouvel immortel avait traîné durant les dernières semaines.

De façon assez surprenante, le 'territoire' qui semblait avoir été assigné à Kiyiya semblait être la région qui avait une fois était celle de Peboan. Ça faisait juste un peu plus d'un siècle depuis que cette vieille Légende avait choisi de s'effacer, et un 'vide' était resté pour un Esprit d'Hiver dans les mythes du coin. Et actuellement, en lumière de cela, Jack secoua la tête en réalisant que ce n'était pas si surprenant. Les vides étaient toujours remplis. D'une façon ou une autre, tôt ou tard.

Il arriva à la limite de la petite communauté Américaine Native environ à la mi-matinée, avec quelques heures de libre avant qu'il soit temps d'emmener les Bennett à Santoff Claussen. Déambulant à travers la communauté, et se faisant occasionnellement traversé, il chercha le moindre indice qui le mènerait à la famille de Kiyiya. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le petit mémorial qui avait été installé sur le porche d'une des maisons. Il fallut encore moins de temps pour apprendre lesquelles des personnes à proximité ou dans la maison étaient son père, sa mère, son frère et son grand-père.

Ce fut le grand-père qui intéressa le plus Jack, puisque l'homme était assis parmi les arbres à l'extérieur à l'arrière de sa maison. S'il y avait une chose qui soulageait l'Esprit de l'Hiver dans cette situation, c'était que la culture Américaine Native allait être le remède aussi bien que la cause des problèmes de Kiyiya.

La croyance en les esprits de la nature n'était jamais une mauvaise chose quand l'un d'eux devait vous parler.

Jack atterrit à côté du vieil homme et appela un coup de vent froid et chargé de poussière de givre pour qu'il souffle au-delà et sur lui. Cela fit tourner la tête et froncer les sourcils du vieil homme.

''C'est toi, Kiyiya?'' Quand il n'y eut aucune réponse apparente, l'homme soupira. ''Nous cherchons toujours tes restes, et demandons seulement ta patience. Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour veiller à ce que tu aies un véritable repos, mon petit-fils.''

Jack envoya le vent autour de lui de nouveau, mais cette fois il murmura doucement.

''Ce n'est pas Kiyiya, même si je suis là en son nom... Je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver.''

Le vieil homme se raidit à ses mots à peine entendus, son expression devenant pleine d'admiration surprise.

''L'Esprit de l'Hiver est venu me voir? Vous m'honorez.'' Il se tourna vers la source de la voix, même s'il ne pouvait voir celui qui avait parlé. ''Alors vous êtes venu pour parler de mon petit-fils? Dites-moi. Pouvez-vous nous révéler où son corps pourra être trouvé? Nous ne souhaitons pas qu'il s'attarde dans ce monde par colère ou regret.''

À présent venait la partie étrange, et Jack prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen subtil de dire à quelqu'un qu'un être aimé n'était pas mort, mais lui était invisible. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de jouer le jeu des croyances culturelles de sa famille.

''Je ne peux vous le dire, parce qu'il n'y a pas de corps à trouver... Kiyiya a trépassé, mais il n'est pas mort. Il a été choisi par Mère Terre, Isanaklesh, pour servir en tant qu'Esprit d'Hiver, et il a eu du mal à arriver aux termes de ceci pendant que sa famille le pleure toujours. Vous devez retirer le mémorial et le remplacer par quelque chose pour célébrer sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'Esprit de la Nature à son service.''

Le vieil homme se leva, impressionné.

''Mon petit-fils a été choisi pour servir Isanaklesh?''

Jack acquiesça, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait le voir.

''C'est correct. Vous devez dire ceci au reste de votre famille et de votre communauté, qu'Ezhno Kiyiya est maintenant un Esprit d'Hiver qui préside et veille sur cette région. Retirez le mémorial pour sa mort, et dans quelques jours je vous apporterai un totem de sa nouvelle apparence pour l'ajouter au temple de votre village.''

Les grand-père de Kiyiya hocha la tête, solennel et pourtant déterminé.

''Ce sera fait immédiatement, Seigneur de l'Hiver. Merci de nous avoir dit cela, pour le salut de Kiyiya.''

''De rien. Adieu.''

Avec une petite bouffée de vent théâtrale, Jack fonça dans l'air et s'arrêta à une courte distance au-dessus. De là il regarda comme le grand-père de Kiyiya se hâtait vers la rue principale du village et commençait à raconter à tout le monde la visite de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, et le nouveau statut de Kiyiya en tant qu'Esprit d'Hiver. Il y avait naturellement un peu de scepticisme, mais Jack savait que ça passerait lorsqu'il apporterait le totem au village dans quelques jours.

Et si quiconque parmi les Immortels se plaignait qu'il avait débuté la croyance pour Kiyiya de cette façon, eh bien alors cette personne pourrait juste aller bouder dans un coin quelque part. Il n'y avait aucune règle qui disait qu'un immortel ne pouvait en aider un autre à commencer à avoir des croyants s'il pouvait le faire.

Jack s'envola et se dirigea vers Burgess, arrivant là pour une salutation très enthousiaste de Jamie et Sophie. Un pas à travers un miroir amena bientôt la famille à Santoff Claussen dans les premières heures avant l'aube sibérienne, mais Ombric était déjà éveillé et attendait avec du chocolat chaud et des gâteaux pour les faire patienter jusqu'au début de la célébration après le lever du soleil.

Et quand les Gardiens arrivèrent avec tous les Lieutenants de l'Hiver, et un Kiyiya plutôt incertain, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé à la réaction du nouvel immortel en étant vu par tellement de mortels après six semaine sans avoir été vu par aucun.

Mais il y avait une chose que Jack était définitivement impatient de voir, au début du Prochain Hiver du Nord quand Kiyiya pourrait retourner à son ancienne maison... Et c'était l'expression sur le visage du jeune immortel quand il verrait le totem de lui-même pour la première fois.

Parce que Jack allait s'amuser un peu en était créatif avec ça, pour l'aider à commencer une nouvelle légende dans cette nouvelle ère. Et un petit sourire lui vint au visage quand il pensa à comment il pourrait persuader Ombric d'aider. Après tout, chaque immortel avait éventuellement besoin d'un changement de tenue à leur début. Et Jack savait que le sorcier serait plus qu'heureux d'aider à faire les vêtements qui feraient de l'image du totem une réalité.

Kiyiya allait définitivement avoir une plaisante surprise.


	66. Amusement Estival

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, tout frais, je viens de finir de le traduire. Ce chapitre était horrible, il faisait facilement le double de la longueur habituelle, j'ai cru que je n'en verrais jamais la fin! Sinon, il est bien, Jack présente un nouveau concept, enfin pas si nouveau que ça, c'est juste qu'il le présente à quelqu'un qui en ignorait tout.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne soirée et bonne semaine. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 66 : Amusement Estival

Ce fut juste après le début de l'Été du Nord lorsque Jack descendit joyeusement du ciel vers l'Atelier. Ouais, bien sûr, il aurait pu y aller directement avec un miroir, mais chevaucher les vents était toujours marrant. Et en ce jour particulier, les vents avaient trouvé une grande joie à le jeter en tous sens comme un flocon de neige. Il utilisa cependant un miroir pour éviter les portes une fois qu'il fut arrivé, ne voyant aucun sens à attendre qu'un yéti réponde à la porte quand il était le bienvenu pour aller et venir comme il lui plaisait... Eh bien ça, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas prévu une autre 'Infiltration dans l'Atelier du Père Noël' jusqu'à au moins novembre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack se dirigea tranquillement vers l'aire de l'atelier principal. Encore, il aurait pu y aller directement avec un miroir, mais cette approche lui permettait de fouiner en chemin. Il avait un peu de temps libre, alors il pourrait tout aussi bien regarder autour en allant voir North.

Il trouva le Gardien de l'Émerveillement, comme prévu, aux niveaux de fabrique de jouets. Et en le rejoignant, Jack se mit immédiatement à l'embêter.

''Tu ne prends jamais de pause? Je suis venu ici neuf fois depuis le fiasco de Pâques et à chaque fois que je viens, peu importe le jour, je te trouve soit ici ou dans ton atelier. Tu dors au moins?''

North, en plein milieu de l'inspection d'un nouveau design de jouet, le regarda.

''Bien sûr je dors, une fois par semaine, mardi. Je dors probablement plus que toi.''

Jack haussa les sourcils.

''Alors tu dors pendant quoi? Six heures chaque semaines?'' North acquiesça et Jack continua. ''Donc ça fait trois-cent-douze heures par an, ou treize jours d'affilée.'' Il ricana un peu. ''Désolé, je te bats. Si j'ajoute toutes mes siestes habituelles, et mon hibernation après l'Hiver du Nord, je dors deux fois plus que ça.''

North bougea vers le prochain jouet à inspecter, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

''Est-ce que conversation a but, Jack?''

Jack roula les yeux.

''Um, ouais. Ça s'appelle 'fait une pause, North, détend-toi et amuse-toi un peu pour changer'. Te voir travailler à chaque fois que je viens ici me démange de te faire sortir. Je suis le Gardien de la Joie, tu te rappelles? Et de ce que je peux voir, tu ne passes pas à assez de temps à t'amuser.''

North posa le jouet et soupira.

''Jack, je suis sûr tu peux voir je suis très occupé. Et est Hiver du Sud, non? N'as-tu pas travail aussi?''

L'Esprit de l'Hiver sourit, s'appuyant avec nonchalance sur son bâton.

''L'Hiver du sud est un de mes moments les plus calmes de l'année, puisque l'aire où la neige tombe dans le Sud du Monde est relativement petite. Je n'ai rien à faire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et même alors c'est mineur. J'ai fait bien plus de travail pour mon rôle de Gardien que je n'en ai fait pour mes devoirs de Saisonnier. Allez, arrête d'être un rabat-joie et prend un jour de congé pour une fois.''

North le regarda, commençant à devenir suspicieux.

''Pourquoi es-tu si insistant pour ça?''

Jack roula de nouveau des yeux.

''Et pourquoi tu insistes pour t'enfermer dans l'Atelier toute l'année? Tu l'as admis toi-même, tu n'as pas passé de temps avec les gamins depuis des siècles. En-dehors des enfants à Santoff Claussen pour la fête de victoire. Tu n'es pas sortit d'ici depuis lors, et c'était il y a trois mois.''

North cligna.

''Tu veux m'emmener quelque part pour passer temps avec enfants?''

Jack passa une main sur son visage en exaspération. Il pensait clairement que ça aurait dû être évident.

''J'ai maintenant la liberté d'aller où je veux, aussi souvent que je veux, peu importe la saison. La Foire d'Été commence à Burgess dans quelques heures, et ce sera ma première chance d'y assister. Je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir venir.''

Il y eut une pause avant que North désigne Jack.

''Mais enfants ne vont pas te reconnaître et demander pourquoi tu es là en plein milieu été?''

L'Esprit de l'Hiver devint impassible.

''Um, tu m'as vu dans mon déguisement 'Jackson Overland'. Ce Noël où tu as laissé le globe à neige presse-papier de l'Atelier. Les enfants ne me reconnaîtront pas, et si nous t'habillons correctement aussi, ils ne réaliseront pas que tu es le Père Noël. Seuls Jamie, Sophie et leurs amis t'ont vu cette nuit-là, et il ne le dira à personne. Les autres pensent que c'était juste un rêve.'' Il se mit à sourire. ''On te fait enfiler un short, une chemise imprimée passe-partout, et on ajoute une casquette et des chaussures légères ou des claquettes... Et tu te fondras dans la masse avec les autres grands-parents et oncles âgés qui surveillent les petits-enfants, nièces et neveux à la foire.''

North se désigna.

''Tu veux je porte shorts? Chemise? Tongs?''

Jack leva les mains.

''Du calme! Je les porterai aussi! Ce n'est pas comme si je le suggérais pour t'embarrasser. Tu es le seul autre Gardien qui peut venir avec moi. Tooth, Bunny et Sandy seraient impossibles à déguiser et tu le sais.''

Il y eut une longue pause alors que North regardait Jack dans un silence stupéfait avant qu'il soupire et murmure quelque chose en russe dans sa barbe.

''Bien, bien. J'irai, si tu t'occupes des vêtements. Mais seulement pour quelques heures.''

Jack, souriant, invoqua un miroir et se pencha à travers pour en tirer un gros paquet avec une paire de tongs blanches au-dessus. Il fourra la pile de vêtements dans les bras de North.

''Déjà fait. Ombric m'a aidé à m'assurer qu'ils soient à ta taille. Je reviendrai dans quinze minutes quand j'aurai mis mon déguisement.''

Jack agrandi son miroir et disparu à travers, laissant un russe extrêmement perplexe enraciné sur place. Quand il revint, il trouva North en train de s'agiter inconfortablement. Le Gardien de l'Émerveillement portait des shorts gris pâles qui descendaient juste au-dessus de ses genoux, une chemise blanche avec de grandes fleurs bleues claires imprimées dessus, et une 'casquette de tennis' grise, le genre de casquette qui ne comporte qu'une visière avec un élastique pour la tenir. Il semblait vaguement ridicule si l'on savait qu'il s'agissait du Père Noël. Mais pour quiconque l'ignorant, il passerait pour l'oncle ou le grand-père jovial qui sait comment se détendre et s'amuser.

Jack le regarda de haut en bas avec approbation, vêtu de sa propre tenue consistant en une perruque brune, une veste bleue marine, des shorts rouges et une autre paire de tongs blanches. Côte à côte, il était facile de voir qu'il avait à peu près échangé leurs thèmes de couleurs habituels. Il portait les rouges et bleus sombres, et North portait les bleus clairs et gris. Jack était aussi dépourvu de son bâton, et il sourit.

''Eh bien c'est la bonne taille, et ça te va bien. Tu dois juste arrêter d'avoir l'air aussi embarrassé.'' Il saupoudra le visage de North avec un peu de poussière de givre peu puissante, faisant se détendre et sourire le sourire en dépit de sa nervosité. ''Là, bien mieux.''

North fronça un peu les sourcils.

''Où est ton bâton?''

Jack haussa les épaules.

''Au Sanctuaire d'Hiver. Je peux faire tous mes tours habituels à courte distance sans, même si ça demande un peu plus d'effort quand quand je l'utilise. Je peux faire mes miroirs sans, alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter que je sois coincé ou quelque chose comme ça. Si c'est ce qui te tracasse.'' Il tapa le miroir à côté de lui avec un doigt, changeant la localisation vers les bois près du lac à Burgess. ''Devrions-nous y aller?''

North regarda le miroir, puis Jack, avant de pousser un gros soupir de résignation.

''Oui, allons-y. Et nous verrons comment foire sera 'marrante'.''

Ils marchèrent à travers le miroir dans la chaleur de l'été, et c'est à cet instant que North sentit le froid autour de Jack se retirer immédiatement alors que l'Esprit de l'Hiver retenait son pouvoir. Ils se mirent alors à marcher vers les sons évidents d'une foule nombreuse de l'autre côté du parc et ce fut quand North changea de sujet.

''Alors comment va Kiyiya? Je n'ai aucune nouvelle après fête.''

Jack haussa les épaules mais son sourire signifiait que ce n'était pas par dédain.

''Yuki veille sur lui, elle lui fait faire le tour du monde, le gardant loin des problèmes pendant que c'est l'Été du Nord. Elle l'empêche de trop penser à sa famille pendant qu'il s'ajuste à être un immortel. Un peu comme comment je me suis distrait pour la plupart de ma première année. Il pourra prendre de meilleures décisions quand octobre et novembre arriveront.''

North lui jeta un coup d'œil.

''Et toi? Est-ce que autres immortels ont causé problèmes quand tu travailles?''

L'expression de Jack devint sournoise.

''Oh, il y a eu quelques grommellements, des regards noirs, certains immortels voulant être mes Lieutenants en dépit du fait qu'auparavant ils ne m'accordaient pas une pensée. J'en ai surpris quelques-uns aussi. Flora, la 'déesse' romaine qui a pris en charge le festival du Premier Mai semblait vraiment sombre quand le jour est venu et qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau à l'événement principal auquel elle assiste.''

North haussa les sourcils.

''Quoi tu as fait?''

''J'ai saupoudré toute l'air avec un peu plus de poussière de givre, en plus de la dose quotidienne que je répands déjà.'' Jack sourit. ''Les gamins n'ont pas de problème à être mouillés aussi longtemps qu'ils s'amusent, alors en donnant un peu plus de joie enfantine aux adultes, je les ai tous fait sortir sous la pluie. En riant et souriant et en s'amusant. Le festival s'est super bien déroulé après ça... Et l'expression sur le visage de Flora quand elle m'a vu était sans prix. Elle semblait prête à me pourchasser au début après que ma poussière de givre ait révélé ma présence, jusqu'à ce qu'après moins de trente secondes les gens commencent à sortir de leurs abris en dépit du temps. Je lui ai juste adressé un petit salut jovial et me suis envolé.''

Les sourcils de North montèrent plus haut.

''Tu as utilisé poussière de givre pour aider festival à mieux se dérouler pour tout le monde?''

Jack lui accorda un regard blasé.

''Pas tous.'' Il soupira. ''Bon d'accord, tous. Mais je n'ai délibérément montré mon visage qu'à certains, et mis une touche d'extra dans ceux-là. Les vents me disent ce qui se passe et où quand je vérifie les courants aériens avant la distribution de poussière de givre chaque jour. Alors ce n'est pas énorme pour moi d'ajouter un peu de puissance en plus à la poussière pour ces régions quand il se passe quelque chose. Mais si je faisais juste ça, aucun des autres Immortels ne le remarqueraient. En faisant quelques apparitions personnelles, je leur montre ce que je fais.''

Ils atteignirent la limite de l'aire herbeuse du parc, voyant la masse de gens, étals, jeux et autres choses présentes. North sourit alors.

''Et puisque ce n'est pas partie de ton vrai travail d'aider leurs festivals à bien se dérouler, même si temps est mauvais, beaucoup de Légendes vont commencer à vouloir rester dans tes bonnes grâces. Ils apprécieront toi pour aide que tu peux leur donner, et avec le temps le respect arrivera.''

Jack renifla avec dérision.

''Tu veux dire un respect réticent. Il y en a bien plus que je ne peux y penser qui accepteront mon aide d'une part tout en m'insultant dans mon dos avec d'autres.''

North le poussa légèrement.

''Est comme ça partout. Ça ne peut être évité, même parmi Immortels. Nous sommes groupe de gens trop mixtes, de trop d'ères et lieux différents, pour que tous soient d'accord avec autres.'' Il s'interrompit pensivement. ''Dommage, puisque pourrait être plus rapide pour nous de comprendre quoi il arrive maintenant si on pouvait asseoir et discuter sans disputer pendant des heures.''

Jack le regarda.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe?''

North haussa les épaules.

''Je pas expérimenté moi-même, et pas sûr si je crois vraiment histoires, mais rumeurs disent que des adultes ont commencé à voir certains Immortels. Juste ici et là, occurrences rares aux festivals ou ailleurs. Maintenant même ceux à qui est arrivé ne sont pas sûrs si c'était juste imagination.''

Jack siffla, réussissant à peine à garder un visage sérieux.

''Eh bien, c'est intéressant. Je pense que nous en saurons plus en temps et en heure.'' Ils atteignirent le rebord de l'aire herbeuse du parc et il sourit alors qu'il changeait de sujet. ''Bien. Nous restons sur l'herbe pour ne pas nous faire traverser par les gens sur les chemins, et nous nous amusons. Viens!''

Il couru ver l'herbe, North le suivant plus calmement tandis qu'il était mené ici et là apparemment à l'aléatoire durant les heures suivantes. Ce fut alors qu'ils croisèrent Jamie et Sophie près des balançoires et Jack le souleva du sol et le fit tourner. Quand Jamie eut retrouvé ses esprits, il grommela en faux ennui.

''Oncle Jack! Ne te faufile pas sur moi comme ça!''

Sophie arriva, tirant sur le bord de la veste de Jack.

''Onc' Jack!''

Jack leur sourit.

''Salut vous deux. Vous vous amusez?''

Jamie sourit en retour et fit un clin d'œil.

''Bien sûr! Pourquoi ne nous amuserions pas avec le Meilleur Oncle de Tous les Temps s'assurant que tout le monde passe un bon moment aujourd'hui?''

Jack rit, semblant terriblement fier de lui-même.

''Coupable.'' Il poussa Jamie. ''tu as le porte-monnaie que j'ai laissé à la maison?''

Jamie plongea la main dans une poche et tendit un petit porte-monnaie blanc.

''Papa a dit qu'il a mit vingt dollars dedans, en billets et monnaie. Ces sculptures que tu as fait vendre sont parties pour très cher à la vente aux enchères le mois dernier. Il a fait transférer tout l'argent sur ton compte. Alors si tu as besoin de plus de meubles pour le Sanctuaire, tu as plein d'argent pour les acheter maintenant.''

Jack acquiesça à cela, toujours souriant.

''Super, et ça signifie que je peux acheter un nouveau paquet des dernier livres pour Ombric aussi.''

Jamie remarqua à cet instant un certain russe qui se tenait avec gêne sur le côté, cligna des yeux pendant un moment puis ouvrit la bouche en surprise.

''Attends, c'est North?''

Jack fit signe au Gardien de l'Émerveillement de s'approcher, rigolant tout en répondant.

''Ouaip! Je l'ai persuadé de prendre une journée de congé. Je pense que je vais l'emmener chercher quelque chose à manger maintenant que j'ai mon porte-monnaie.'' Il poussa Jamie de nouveau. ''Je te dirai plus tard comment il réagit.''

Jamie se mit à sourire diaboliquement, rigolant tout en se tournant et tirant sa sœur vers le tourniquet à proximité. Jack sautilla alors vers North et inclina la tête dans la direction générale des étals de restauration.

''Nous nous arrêterons à la maison de Jamie plus tard, avant que tu rentres à l'Atelier. Mais pour l'instant repartons par là. Je ne pense pas que tu aies jamais vraiment vu nos statues à Thaddeus ou moi, n'est-ce pas?''

Ceci titilla l'intérêt de North et il était à présent bien moins hésitant à suivre Jack au-delà de la foule de gens qui ne pouvait les voir.

''Non, et quand j'étais là pour dernière fois je n'avais pas temps faire tourisme.'' Il y avait de l'amusement dans son ton maintenant. ''Tu es fier de ta statue?''

Jack regarda en arrière et sourit.

''Bien sûr que je le suis! Un des descendants de ma sœur était celui qui l'a gravée.'' Il fonça en avant vers la statue et la désigna avec panache. ''Alors, qu'en penses-tu?''

North approcha et commença à encercler le socle, regardant la statue sous tous les angles. Elle représentait Jack avec son bâton tenu à un angle désinvolte, et il avait un perpétuel sourire d'amusement et de malice sur son visage. En gros, elle capturait parfaitement sa personnalité.

North sourit.

''Est définitivement 'toi'.''

Jack lui fit signe, montrant à présent une autre statue.

''Celle-ci est de Thaddeus, son épouse et ses enfants.'' Quand North arriva à celle-ci, Jack continua. ''J'ai aidé à créer celle-là, puisque j'étais le seul qui savait et se rappelait comment ils étaient à cet âge. Je lui dois tellement. Sans lui, sa croyance et sa volonté à enseigner cette croyance en moi aux autres, j'aurais pu être oublié dans ma propre vallée. Je vais devoir te présenter ses descendants, plus près de Noël. Les Burgens vivent encore ici en ville, même si leur nom a changé depuis lors.''

North grimaça.

''Tu suggères je prends un autre jour de congé si près de Noël?''

Jack le regarda, haussant les sourcils.

''Et me suggères-tu que les yétis ne peuvent s'en tirer sans toi présent, après des siècles d'entraînement à toute cette Folie de Noël? Peux-tu imaginer l'émerveillement sur les visages des enfants si tu passes quelques jours chaque année en décembre à voyager aléatoirement à des endroits dans le monde pour rendre visite aux gamins et leurs demander ce qu'ils aimeraient pour Noël? Ils sont assez excités avec les faux Père Noël. S'ils rencontrent le vrai ils seront plus heureux que tout.''

North cligna pendant plusieurs secondes avant que son expression devienne pensive.

''Hmm, maintenant que tu dis.'' Il commença à sourire. ''Tu as raison, ce serait bien. Très bien. Ça leur apportera beaucoup émerveillement, et me donnera bonheur aussi. Tu dois essayer conduire Bunny à faire quelque chose similaire.''

Jack sourit sournoisement.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà ça de prévu. Quand ce sera le début de janvier, je vais lui rendre une visite et suggérer qu'il fasse du fait de le trouver une partie de la chasse aux œufs. Il choisit un endroit à une des chasses aux œufs, laisse une petite piste d'œufs menant vers lui et récompense les gamins qui le trouvent en leur laissant choisir un œuf de son panier. S'il le prévoit correctement, il peut probablement faire quatre ou cinq apparition par heure durant la journée. Il peut changer de localisation chaque année, pour donner un tour à chacune.''

Jack tourna sur place tranquillement, remarquant l'étal de hot-dog tout près avant de s'y diriger.

''Hey, tu veux quelque chose à manger?''

North se tourna brusquement, le fixant du regard.

''Jack! Ce serait du vol!''

Jack l'ignora, s'approcha de la femme sur le stand, et souffla une pincée de poussière de givre sur son visage. Il parla ensuite.

''Excusez-moi, pourrais-je avoir deux hot-dogs s'il-vous-plaît?''

La femme cligna des yeux pendant un moment, avec l'expression habituelle 'oh, je viens juste de remarquer que vous étiez là', et sourit.

''Bien sûr. À quoi les voulez-vous?''

Jack se mit à fouiller dans son porte-monnaie.

''Un avec des oignons et du ketchup, et l'autre avec...'' Il s'arrête, se tournant pour regarder North. ''Que veux-tu dans le tien, Oncle North?''

La femme à l'étal cligna de nouveau avant que son regard se fixe fermement sur le russe qui se tenait là en semblant plutôt stupéfait alors qu'elle s'adressait à lui gentiment.

''Nous avons de la moutarde et des cornichons aussi.''

Jack étouffa un rire quand North resta silencieux et répondit pour lui.

''Faites-en juste deux avec des oignons et du ketchup.''

Il donna un billet de cinq dollars, prit sa monnaie, et quelques instants plus tard retourna vers North pour lui donner sa nourriture.

Le Gardien de l'Émerveillement était pratiquement bouche bée avant qu'il réalise que la femme pouvait certainement voir sa réaction et il se reprit rapidement. North attendit seulement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de sa vue, et hors de portée d'ouïe de quiconque en fait, avant de confronter Jack à voix basse.

''Comment? Tu as? Comment est possible?''

Jack désigna tranquillement le hot-dog dans la main de North.

''Tu ne vas pas le manger? Je ne me suis pas embêté à te l'acheter pour que tu le gâches.'' Il sourit. ''J'irai nous chercher des glaces aussi plus tard. Le salon local a un stand ici aussi, et ils font la meilleure glace à la fraise que tu aies jamais goûté. Celle au chocolat est bonne aussi.''

Il prit une bouchée de son hot-dog, sans le moindre remords pour le chaos se déchaînant dans la tête de son collègue Gardien. North le regardait toujours, semblant presque sur le point de quelque sorte d'explosion émotionnelle ou de crise, avant de pousser un soupir de reddition soudain et de prendre une bouchée de son propre hot-dog.

Il s'arrêta, plaisamment surpris par cette nourriture qu'il n'avait jamais essayé auparavant, et prit une autre inspiration. Cette fois il était plus calme tandis qu'il parlait.

''Tu ne semblais pas très surpris à cette femme capable de te voir... Et maintenant j'y pense, tu n'étais pas surpris autres immortels vus par adultes aussi.''

Jack avala une autre bouchée et rigola.

''Um, tu sais déjà que les parents et grand-parents de Jamie peuvent me voir, et que j'ai gardé le contact avec les descendants de ma sœur pendant trois cent ans. Tu penses vraiment que les épouses qui sont entrés dans la famille pouvaient me voir avant cela?''

North le regarda, une idée se formant.

''Attends, tu dis tu sais ce qui cause adultes de voir immortels?''

Jack renifla.

''Bien sûr que je le sais, puisque j'en suis la cause.'' Il sourit. ''J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour rallumer la croyance enfantine chez les épouses de la Famille Bennett pendant toutes ces années. Je suis aussi un assez bon expert sur le sujet de la Stupide Logique Adulte.''

North, qui mangeait son hot-dog tout en écoutant, avala le reste et fronça les sourcils en confusion.

''Stupide Logique Adulte?''

Jack se tourna, montrant le rassemblement de gens dans le parc.

''Habillé comme je le suis actuellement, les cheveux bruns, des vêtements normaux, des chaussures aux pieds, pas de bâton ou de preuve de magie... Tout le monde ici ayant entendu parler de 'Jackson Overland', l'oncle éloigné de Jamie Bennett, peut me voir. Ils peuvent me voir parce que tous ont été exposés à de la poussière de givre dans les dernières heures. Cette femme au stand de hot-dog t'a vu, parce que j'ai attiré son attention sur toi et que tu es habillé pour ressembler à une personne standard normale en été. Entendre des voix désincarnées n'était pas logique pour elle, alors son esprit a saisi la solution qui était que nous deux étions là. La poussière de givre ouvre les routes à la croyance enfantine que les gens perdent quand ils arrivent au point dans leur vie où leur vue du monde devient blasée.''

Les yeux de North s'écarquillèrent.

''Ils peuvent tous nous voir?''

Jack secoua la tête.

''La plupart d'entre eux peut me voir, parce qu'ils ont entendu parler de moi selon mon ancien nom mortel. Mais si j'enlevais ma perruque, volais vers elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, et agitais mes bras devant eux, ils ne me verraient pas. Pas même après m'avoir vu i peine cinq minutes. La façon dont les esprits adultes ignorent les immortels est si stupide. C'est pourquoi je l'appelle la Stupide Logique Adulte. Une fois que tu sais comment ça fonctionne, c'est vraiment facile à contourner tant que tu peux te rendre normal. Ce tour que j'ai fait là ne fonctionnerait jamais avec Sandy, Tooth ou Bunny... Ou Pitch, alors ne stresse pas sur cette possibilité.''

North, encore une fois interloqué, s'abaissa et s'assit sur l'herbe. Il tenta de comprendre ce que Jack venait juste de révéler.

''Est vraiment si simple?''

Jack s'assit près de lui, un peu de son amusement fondant en sympathie pour la confusion de son collègue.

''Ouais, ça l'est. Bien sûr ça ne fonctionne que quand la porte de la croyance est ouverte, et la poussière de givre que je répands chaque jour est moins puissante que celle que j'utilise habituellement pour rallumer la croyance. Mais tandis que le temps passe, de plus en plus d'adultes vont commencer à voir les immortels. C'est inévitable.''

''Est un désastre.''

Jack cligna à ce commentaire.

''De quoi tu parles? Est-ce que ce serait vraiment si mal que les adultes nous voient? ...Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose durant l'Âge Doré.''

North se raidit, absolument immobile pendant près d'une minute, avant de tourner la tête lentement pour regarder Jack.

''Ça pourrait être début d'un nouvel 'Âge Doré'?''

Jack acquiesça.

''Ouais, si nous croyons. Je veux dire, bien sûr, il va forcément y avoir les fous qui voudront nous idolâtrer. Il va y en avoir certain qui essaieront de nous faire nous dresser contre les croyants des autres, mais nous avons déjà des lois en place pour ça.''

North lui lança un long regard.

''Ne sois pas si nonchalant sur ça, Jack. On peut pas dire ce que tels gens pourraient essayer faire.''

Jack roula des yeux.

''Tu veux dire se plaindre? North, ils peuvent se plaindre autant qu'ils veulent, et nous allons juste les ignorer car ce sont des idiots. Les fanatiques ont tendance à perdre leur influence quand les 'forces divines' censées se trouver de leur côté ne veulent même pas leur accorder une seconde. Et surtout si tous les Immortels dénoncent leurs actions de façon répétée.''

''Et fanatiques qui essaient de dire que nous sommes faux, ou des démons ou mauvais sorciers?''

L'expression de Jack devint sérieuse, son regard durcissant.

''Nous menons par l'exemple et ne répondons pas aux insultes. Parce qu'en dépit de nos propres désaccords les uns avec les autres, les Immortels respectent et suivent tous les règles que nous avons. Nous sommes censés être des guides, des professeurs, et des rôles modèles. Avec le temps, les mortels suivront notre exemple, et c'est quand nous aurons ce Nouvel Âge Doré. Nous ne pouvons les guider et leur enseigner s'ils ne peuvent pas nous voir.''

Le silence se fit entre eux deux, traînant pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant que North soupire et regarde le ciel. La Lune était une forme pâle près de l'horizon.

''Tu présentes bon point. Nous ne pouvons guider ceux qui ne peuvent nous voir, pas correctement. Manny sait ton pouvoir fait que adultes nous voient?''

Jack haussa les sourcils.

''Eh bien je traîne autour de Burgess depuis trois siècles, alors il devrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué. Il a gardé un œil sur moi dès le début, depuis qu'il a prévu de faire de moi un Gardien. Je suis sûr qu'il commence déjà à faire des plans pour un nouvel Âge Doré, dès qu'il a prit conscience de ce que je pouvais faire. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait m'avoir choisi en sachant que la 'joie' pourrait ouvrir les portes de la croyance. Après tout, ni toi ni moi ne savons comment les Immortels sont devenus visibles pour tous durant l'ancien Âge Doré. Ça aurait pu être quelque chose de similaire.''

North acquiesça.

''Un catalyseur en quelque sorte. Ton pouvoir ne fait pas croire adultes, mais ça rend plus facile pour eux. Une fois croyance est là, ta poussière de givre plus nécessaire. Pas comme ça. Servirait seulement à garder Fearlings tranquilles.'' Le russe fronça les sourcils. ''Parlant de ça, as-tu vu beaucoup durant tes voyages?''

Jack se mit à sourire.

''Tu veux dire les pathétiques petits spectres qui fuient et se cachent dès qu'ils me voient? Qui pleurent et gémissent à chaque fois qu'un coup de vent les frôle en portant un peu de ma poussière de givre?'' Il renifla. ''Crois-moi, ils ne seront plus jamais un problème. Entre moi et Sandy, ils ont été complètement coupé de leur principale source de pouvoir. Tout ce qu'ils ont maintenant est la peur ambiante, et il n'y en a pas assez pour qu'ils soient une menace.''

Jack se mit debout et tira North également.

''Maintenant, asse de cette discussion sombre. Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser! Alors allons acheter une glace, et cette fois ne reste pas planté là comme un cerf attrapé dans des phares. Tu vas dire au propriétaire du stand quel parfum tu veux, avec quelles garnitures, et il va t'entendre et te répondre. Et après nous traînerons pour le reste de la journée, appréciant le festival, puis nous irons manger chez Jamie. Compris?''

North commença à sourire, avec une anticipation presque sauvage qui trahissait son passé en tant que bandit. Il était partant pour un peu de malice.

''Course jusqu'au stand de glace?''

Jack se mit à rire avant qu'ils partent tous deux en courant.

''Amène-toi!''

~(-)~

''Tu aurais dû le voir, papa! J'essayais de gagner ce très gros lapin en peluche au touché de noix de coco mais n'arrêtait pas de manquer. Mais alors North a demandé à Jack de lancer de la poussière de givre sur le propriétaire du stand et il est venu en disant qu'il allait gagner la peluche pour nous. Et après que le propriétaire ait cligné un peu, et regardé, il a vu North! Alors Jack lui a donné cinquante cents pour un essai... Et North a touché chacune des noix de coco! C'était incroyable!''

North, assit confortablement dans un fauteuil dans le salon des Bennett, lissa un peu sa barbe et sourit aux compliments de Jamie. Sophie était assise sur le canapé en enlaçant la peluche lapin géante et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la lâcher de sitôt.

''Bien, ai battu tout un régiment de cavalerie une fois, avec couteau à steak plié. En mangeant! Faire tomber quelques noix de coco était simple!''

Près de la porte de la cuisine, Craig rigola alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le chambranle.

''Il semblerait que vous soyez plutôt épris du petit tour de Jack. Il l'a découvert la nuit où il a gardé Jamie pour la première fois, quand Mme Werrin a frappé à la porte et il a paniqué parce qu'elle pensait que Jamie était seul à la maison. Après avoir fait une blague à Laura le matin suivant, je l'ai emmené au café et il s'est commandé un milk-shake pour la première fois. Il a été prudent avec ce tour depuis lors, mais pour la plupart il l'utilise soit pour acheter des milk-shakes ou des glaces au café ou au salon de glace.''

Jack se redressa de là où il était assis sur un des rebords de fenêtre.

''Et des pizzas! Tu te rappelles quand tu as fait cette soirée film chez tes parents l'année dernière?''

Jamie explosa de rire à cela, North sembla déconcerté et Craig toussa dans sa main. Ce fut Laura qui regarda de par derrière lui depuis la cuisine et expliqua au russe confus.

''Jack a marché jusqu'à la pizzeria, a commandé les pizzas, a attendu puis a payé. Tout ça normalement. Mais en revenant, il a été coincé en attendant pour traverser la route en plein milieu de la ville... Alors il a décidé que ça ne comptait pas si les gens arrêtaient de le voir puisqu'il avait déjà la nourriture. Il s'est faufilé dans une ruelle, a retiré sa perruque pour annuler son déguisement et s'est envolé au-dessus de la route.''

North fronça un peu les sourcils.

''Et pourquoi était si mal?''

Jack grimaça un peu mais continua à sourire.

''Um, les choses que nous tenons ne sont pas invisibles si elles viennent juste d'être prises dans les minutes qui précèdent. Les gens qui conduisaient pouvaient encore voir les boîtes des pizzas... Il y a eu un carambolage de trois voitures sur la route principale causée par un conducteur non-local qui pensait avoir vu un ovni volant bas et a écrasé le frein.''

North grimaça, l'imaginant.

''Et comment tu sais il était pas local?''

Craig répondit à cela alors qu'il bougeait pour s'asseoir près de Sophie.

''Des objets aléatoires volant sont communs à Burgess durant l'hiver quand Jack traîne en ville. Quiconque ayant été ici au moins quelques années n'accorderait pas un second regard à une boîte de pizza volante. Ce serait juste 'Jack joue encore'.''

North regarda vers Jack, son expression amusée, et il rigola.

''Ta réputation te précède. Burgess doit être endroit intéressant où vivre, avec toi venant si souvent.''

Laura parla depuis la cuisine.

''Et les gens de Burgess ne voudraient rien d'autre. La vie sans Jack ici chaque hiver serait ennuyeuse en comparaison.'' Elle revint à la porte. ''Et cet Hiver du Nord va être encore plus spécial. Nous allons tenir une Réunion Familiale des Bennett et rassembler tous ceux qui connaissaient Jack étant enfants mais ont déménagé, ainsi que leurs familles. Ça va être intéressant, c'est sûr.''

Jamie sourit à cette déclaration évidente.

''Eh bien ouais, parce que plus de la moitié des gens présents n'ont jamais cru en lui ou ne l'ont jamais vu avant. Parce qu'ils ont grandi à l'extérieur de Burgess. Je ne serais pas surpris si nous voyons quelques cousins fuir vers la sortie parce qu'ils pensent qu'il y a un fantôme dans la pièce.''

''Eh bien ce ne sera pas un problème puisque le rassemblement n'est pas au milieu de la ville.''

Quand North haussa les sourcils en questionnement, Craig répondit.

''Nous prévoyons de louer le campement près de la bordure de la vallée. L'endroit est fermé durant l'hiver, mais la salle est disponible pour des fêtes. Le manager est un ami de la famille, alors nous aurons les clés pour fermer après nous pour qu'il n'ait pas à revenir. Ça signifie que nous pouvons garantir que seuls les membres de la famille seront là.''

Jack glissa de sur le rebord de fenêtre et approcha.

''Même s'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde. Juste la famille du frère d'Andrew, et la famille de sa sœur.'' Il se mit à énumérer les prénoms. ''Alors ça veut dire que nous avons la branche principale de la famille, qui est composée d'Andrew, Claire, David, Marie, Craig, Laura, Jamie et Sophie. Puis il y a le frère de David, Ian, l'épouse de ce dernier, Jena. Leur fils Timothée, et leur petite-fille, Lisa. Ensuite nous passons à la famille de Bethany, la fille du frère d'Andrew. Elle seule peut venir, avec son fils Harry et son épouse, Hélène, et leur fille Sarah. Il y a aussi la famille de la sœur d'Andrew, Mary et Paul viendront avec leur fils Edward, il est divorcé. Enfin il y a le petit-fils, Tristan, et son épouse Kay, et leurs enfants Liam et Simon.''

Jack sourit à son succès d'avoir récité la liste. ''Alors ça fait vingt-quatre membres de la famille au total, dont seulement dix m'ont vu et ont cru en moi, sur quatre générations. Le plus âgé est Andrew, dans sa huitième décennie, même si sa sœur Mary n'a que quatre ans de moins que lui. La personne la plus jeune sera Sophie.''

Les sourcils de North avaient lentement migré vers la racine de ses cheveux.

''Vous êtes sûrs est bonne idée essayer de présenter tellement de gens à Jack en même temps. Et s'ils paniquent?''

Jack sourit.

''Sandy vient aussi. Si les choses se gâtent, il va juste endormir tous ceux qui crient ou sont hystériques.''

Craig jeta un coussin à Jack.

''Jack, je doute hautement que ça tourne si mal. Tous ceux qui viennent connaissent les histoires te concernant, même si vivre à l'extérieur de ton ancienne Limite de Croyance signifie qu'ils ne peuvent croire pleinement en toi.'' Il se mit à sourire. ''Bien sûr, si tu es si nerveux pour la fête-''

''Je ne suis pas nerveux!''

Quand le cri de Jack coupa la phrase de Craig, tout le monde sauf Sophie explosa de rire. La fillette les regarda en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si marrant avant qu'elle commence à rigoler parce qu'ils riaient.

Jack rosit légèrement, l'équivalent d'un rougissement total pour lui, et il se tourna pour cacher son visage et s'éclaircir la gorge.

''D'accord, alors je suis un peu nerveux. Je suis juste inquiet qu'il y ait des membres de la famille qui refusent totalement de croire que je suis réel.''

North le regarda, puis Craig et les autres, avant de fredonner avec un petit sourire.

''Alors ce tu as besoin est support moral! Est décidé, je viendrai aussi! Et je vais inviter Bunny et Tooth également. Ça vous convient, Mr Bennett?''

Pendant que Jack était bouche bée, Craig acquiesça et sourit.

''Ça me va. Avec six enfants présents, l'aînée étant Sarah qui a onze ans, ils adoreront vous avoir présents. La fête sera tôt en décembre de toute façon, alors elle peut doubler en tant que visite du Père Noël pour les enfants. Ils aimeront voir le Lapin de Pâques, la Fée des Dents et le Marchand de Sable aussi.''

''Whoa whoa whoa! Attends une minute, n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire?''

À cet instant, Laura regarde de nouveau depuis la cuisine.

''La réponse à ça est 'non'. Maintenant viens ici et commence à dresser la table, Jack. Le repas est prêt.'' *****

Quand Jack resta planté là en choc abject, les autres de mirent de nouveau à rire. Éventuellement il se mit à rire lui aussi avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en arborant une expression qui promettait une plaisanterie dans un futur proche. Et pour North, assit avec les Bennett dans leur salon, ça ramena de bons souvenirs de quand il était nouveau à Santoff Claussen. D'être avec les enfants, les faire sourire et apprécier de passer du temps avec eux.

Jack n'aurait à devoir lui rappeler d'aller rendre visite à des enfants à l'approche de Noël. En fait, les gens auraient du mal à empêcher North de le faire... Et il commençait déjà à tout planifier dans sa tête.

 *** Non mais vous avez vu ça?! Elle lui dit qu'il n'a rien à dire dans les décisions familiales et lui ordonne de mettre la table! Pourquoi Jamie ne le fait pas? Tous les enfants mettent la table! Ce n'est pas à Jack de le faire! Grr, cette Laura m'énerve...**


	67. Famille, Ancienne et Nouvelle

**TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION! TRADUCTION! ATTENTION!**

 **Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine. Dans celui-ci, nous prenons des nouvelles du petit Kiyiya et nous sommes témoins de son entrée dans le monde en tant qu'esprit.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne soirée et bonne semaine. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 67 : Famille, Ancienne et Nouvelle

Depuis deux semaines, ici à la toute fin de l'automne le givre faisait étinceler le matin les feuilles parmi forêts et terres autour des Grands Lacs en Amérique. Deux semaines qui annonçaient la saison sur le point de commencer et qui, pour une raison qu'aucun météorologue ou scientifique n'avait été capable de comprendre, arrivait toujours avec une chute de neige sur certaines aires... Même si aucune neige ne tombait ailleurs... Ce jour approchait, c'était la mi-novembre, et à présent les gens d'une certaine ville scrutaient les cieux en attendant ces premiers flocons blancs pour l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Jack se faufilait parmi les nuages éparpillés, regardant tandis qu'une légère chute de neige, à peine plus que de la bruine gelée, tombait sur la région nord de Burgess. Certaines années il causait délibérément une chute de neige sur la ville pour un jour particulier, mais pour d'autres il avait découvert que les conditions climatiques hivernales normales allaient le faire pour lui. Ce système climatique particulier allait atteindre la ville et ferait tomber de la neige dans deux jours, le vendredi suivant, signifiant un Festival de Première Neige pour le samedi. Les week-ends étaient vraiment les meilleurs jours pour ça puisque plus de gens seraient capables d'y venir.

Mais un problème s'attardait dans ses pensées, n'ayant aucun rapport avec sa routine d'Hiver du Nord à présent familière. L'hiver était arrivé autour des Grands Lacs et il y avait maintenant un Immortel de la Nature ayant un territoire dans cette zone. Il était temps pour Kiyiya de revenir à son village et de faire face à la prochaine étape de son ajustement en temps qu'immortel.

Jack soupira et glissa à travers un miroir vers son Hall des Miroirs. Les activant tous, appelant les vents du monde, il fallut à peine cinq minutes avant que ces filets d'air l'informent que le nouvel immortel qu'il recherchait était encore au Lamadaire Lunaire. C'était un endroit idéal pour un Esprit d'Hiver étant donné que la neige en ce lieu ne fondait jamais, ou du moins très rarement. Yuki l'y avait emmené deux mois auparavant, et on pouvait pensait qu'il avait passé ce temps à se renseigner sur le groupe dont il faisait à présent partie.

Et quoi qu'il ait appris depuis lors devrait être assez. Il aurait certainement un meilleur début dans sa nouvelle vie que la plupart des immortels.

Avec un autre soupir, presque mélancolique, Jack glissa à travers un miroir de nouveau et émergea en vue du Lamadaire. Aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître à cause de sa localisation parmi les monts gelés de l'Himalaya, il n'avait jamais visité l'endroit durant ses trois cent vingt ans. Bien sûr, il l'avait survolé plein de fois mais il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise à l'idée d'y entrer.

Volant vers sa destination, Jack s'interrogea sur les raisons de cela. Comme beaucoup d'immortels qui s'ennuyaient à prêter attention à ce qui se passait dans le monde, il avait entendu de nombreuses histoires sur les Lamas Lunaires. Sur comment ils étaient inintéressants et insipides avec tout le monde sauf quelques individus qu'ils adoraient, en gros Tsar Lunar et Nightlight. Les quatre Gardiens originaux étaient certainement inclus également, mais en ce qui concernait Jack lui-même...

Avant le fiasco de Pâques, il aurait été juste de penser que s'il était entré dans l'endroit avec sa réputation, ils l'auraient envoyé valser immédiatement. Ou les yétis locaux l'auraient fait. Mais maintenant?

Jack arriva au-dessus du pic et fit un plongeon vers le bas, tombant du ciel pour atterrir dans un nuage de flocons de neige éparpillés par le vent au centre de la cour centrale du Lamadaire. Il se tint alors là, essayant de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise, alors qu'il attendait poliment que quelqu'un lui donne ce qu'il espérait qui serait un bon accueil. Kiyiya était nouveau, alors la sympathie pour sa situation aurait aidé pour son entrée en ce lieu. Mais l'Esprit de l'Hiver?

À peine une minute après son arrivée soudaines, les protes principales s'ouvrirent et les Lamas Lunaires sortirent en formation ordonnée derrière le Très Grand Lama. Une vue très intimidante si l'on connaissait leur réputation, en dépit de leurs visage ronds comme des lunes et de leurs expressions plaisantes. Et pourtant à ce moment, toutes les attentes que Jack pourrait avoir eues furent jetées par la fenêtre sous le choc quand la marche clame de l'avancée des êtres devint une charge hâtée et impatiente. Une qui le laissa entouré par de petits prêtres admiratifs chantant littéralement ses louanges.

''C'est le Gardien de la Joie!''

''Il est venu à nous!''

''Celui qui a causé la défaite du Roi des Cauchemars!''

''Celui qui a banni les Fearlings!''

''Et qui garde leur Toucher loin des enfants du monde!''

Alors qu'ils se resserraient autour de lui, Jack rougit d'embarras à leur réaction à sa visite. Quoi qu'il ait attendu, ce n'était pas cela.

Sa bouche travailla silencieusement pendant plusieurs instants jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éclaircisse la gorge gauchement et fasse de son mieux pour ignorer l'adulation.

''Hum, je... Je suis ici pour voir Kiyiya. Il est temps pour lui de retourner à son territoire, et en tant qu'Esprit de l'Hiver je pensais que je devrais l'escorter. Pour le support moral.''

Les Lamas acquiescèrent tous, complètement en accord avec un tel raisonnement.

''C'est bien.''

''Nous allons vous mener à lui.''

''Il est à la bibliothèque.''

''Il lit.''

Jack fit de son mieux pour ne pas les fixer du regard, essayant de comprendre si énoncer l'évident était une chose que ces hommes faisaient délibérément ou si c'était simplement une de leurs étrangetés.

''Ah, je pense qu'un guide sera suffisant. Je ne voudrais pas penser que je vous tient éloigner de vos devoirs, quels qu'ils soient, que ma visite a interrompu.''

''Vous êtes gracieux.''

''Et avez raison.''

''Nous devrions retourner à nos devoirs.''

''Et alors nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée.''

Tous sauf leur chef franchirent les portes... toujours en formation. Cet être inclina alors la tête et sourit gentiment à Jack.

''Suivez-moi.''

Il fit un signe avec sa main qui ne tenait pas son bâton surmonté d'un croissant de Lune et se mit en marche assez vite pour franchir les portes. Jack suivit, choisissant de flotter à trois centimètres au-dessus du sol plutôt que de risquer de trébucher dans son état d'esprit toujours éberlué. Il se sentait assez dérangé en ce moment sans avoir à souffrir de ce genre d'embarras.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la bibliothèque, et juste un peu plus de temps pour remercier le Lama Lunaire et insister qu'il pouvait se charger du reste seul. Ce fut uniquement après avoir regardé l'être partir que Jack ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et entra. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, même s'il y avait quand même des milliers de livres sur les étagères, et la personne pour qui il était là était assise à l'unique table au centre de la pièce. Il tournait les pages de son livre, le dos tourné à la porte.

Kiyiya était évidemment habitué à ce que les Lamas viennent le voir fréquemment car il parla sans se tourner pour regarder.

''Je vais bien pour l'instant, et je n'ai besoin de rien à manger. Merci d'être venu demandé cependant.''

Jack resta là où il était, commençant à sourire, et il remarque en réponse.

''Eh bien, j'ignorais que j'étais dans le milieu des livraisons de repas, mais je suppose que je serais un super conducteur de camion à glaces. Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'un camion avec un congélateur.''

Kiyiya sauta de sa chaise et se tourna pour lui faire face en choc. Clignant devant Jack pendant plusieurs secondes avant de parler.

''Jack Frost... Je... Que fais-tu là?''

Jack s'appuya sur son bâton, toujours souriant. Bien que cette fois c'était moins malicieusement et plus gentiment.

''L'hiver est arrivé aux Grands Lacs, et ton village natal... Je suis ici pour te ramener à la maison.''

Kiyiya s'immobilisa totalement, debout dans la nouvelle tenue qu'il avait reçu pour son nouveau rôle. Ombric lui avait fait toute une nouvelle tenue traditionnelle d'Américain Natif ; allant des mocassins jusqu'à un serre-tête de cuir brodé décoré avec quelques plumes d'aigles et des ficelles de perles qui en pendaient. Kiyiya portait des leggings en peau de daim, avec une dague et une hachette pendue à sa ceinture perlée. Et même s'il ne portait aucune chemise, comme cela avait été la tradition pour sa tribu dans les anciens jours, afin de faire honneur à son rôle hivernal il avait également un manteau en peau de loup autour de ses épaules pour 'repousser le froid'. Surmontant le tout, la partie supérieure de ses longs cheveux était attachée en queue de cheval pendant que le reste pendait librement ou était coiffé en fines tresses décorées avec encore plus de plumes et de perles.

Au final, il était très convaincant... si l'on ignorait son expression nerveuse actuelle.

Jack resta silencieux, attendant patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne clair qu'il n'allait pas bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit tant que le nouvel immortel ne parlerait pas.

Kiyiya détourna les yeux avec incertitude.

''Tu n'as pas besoin d'interrompre ton travail pour moi. Je rentrerais à la maison quand je serais prêt.''

Jack roula ses yeux à cela, secouant la tête.

''Et si je te laisse y aller 'quand tu seras prêt', tu ne bougeras pas d'ici pendant des années. Ne me dis pas le contraire parce que je sais que tu mentirais. Je peux le voir en regardant dans tes yeux.'' Il s'approcha, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme. ''Crois-moi, ne laisse pas traîner. Tu as eu quelques mois pour te préparer, mais n'utilise pas ça comme une excuse pour rester loin du village de ta famille. Tu as encore un travail à faire, tu te rappelles?''

Kiyiya le regarda, surprit.

''Quel travail? Je pensais que j'étais juste un 'Esprit d'Hiver'?''

Jack le tapota de nouveau sur l'épaule.

''Je vais te laisser annoncer et apporter l'hiver autour des Grands Lacs. Ensuivant mes instructions chaque année, évidemment. Les Grands Lacs avaient un héraut, Peboan, mais il a choisit de partir il y a un peu plus d'un siècle. Je pense qu'il serait content s'il savait qu'un autre a repris son travail.''

Kiyiya se raidit avant de laisser échapper un soupire admiratif en réalisation.

''Peboan... Il était réel aussi?'' Il se mit à froncer les sourcils. ''Attends, les immortels peuvent mourir?'' Quand Jack acquiesça, Kiyiya soupira. ''Je pense que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.''

Jack saisit cette chance pour commencer à le pousser vers la fenêtre.

''Eh bien, tu as plein de temps pour apprendre. Ne te précipite pas. Je faisais mon travail d'Esprit de l'Hiver depuis une décennie avant de sentir que j'avais vraiment saisi.''

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, appelant un courant de vent pour soulever Kiyiya et le tira à l'extérieur. Une fois la fenêtre refermée, il se mit à tirer l'homme vers l'est. À partir de cet endroit, c'était plus court de se diriger à l'est plutôt que l'ouest pour atteindre l'Amérique. Pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour décider de la direction. Jack décida de ne pas utiliser un miroir, puisque les difficultés de Kiyiya contre son 'enlèvement' allaient avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer.

Même si c'était un peu réticent. Il semblerait que Kiyiya ait développé assez d'admiration pour le rang de Jack pour être nerveux à l'idée de possiblement le blesser s'il essayait trop durement de se libérer de la main pâle et délicate qui agrippait son poignet. Jack attendit jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait arrêté de protester et de résister complètement, deux heures étant passées entre-temps et ils approchaient de la côte ouest de l'Amérique du Nord, avant de l'informer d'un certain fait.

''Ta famille. Elle sait que tu es un immortel.''

Kiyiya, volant à présent seul, tomba presque sous le coup de la surprise.

''Quoi? Mais-Comment?''

Jack haussa les épaules, le regardant.

''S'ils avaient continué à faire ton deuil, je savais que ce serait plus difficile pour toi de t'habituer à cette vie, alors je m'en suis mêlé. Les traditions de ton peuple me permet de parler aux gens très facilement, même s'ils ne peuvent pas me voir, si une pincée de poussière de givre en plus est impliquée. J'ai parlé à ton grand-père et lui ai dit que tu as été choisi pour travailler pour Mère Terre. C'est ainsi que ton peuple appelle Mère Nature, au cas où tu te demandes. Elle a des centaines de noms, mais Mère Nature est le principal qu'elle utilise puisque c'est le titre de l'Ancien Âge Doré que ceux avec son rôle utilisaient.''

L'expression de Kiyiya devint un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur.

''Alors ma famille sait que je ne suis pas mort?''

Jack lâcha enfin son camarade immortel, jugeant que c'était le meilleur moment, et répondit avec encouragement.

''Ils savent. Qu'ils l'aient accepté ou non, ou le croient vraiment, je ne peux le dire. Tu le découvriras quand tu retourneras à ton village. Mais je serais là avec toi, et j'ai de l'expérience en cela. Crois-moi quand je dis que tout iras bien, tôt ou tard. C'est pourquoi tu dois y retourner maintenant. L'hiver est arrivé, la neige est tombée sur ton village, et ils vont attendre ton retour. Si tu ne te montres pas, alors toute la croyance en toi que j'ai semé va s'effondrer.''

La vitesse de Kiyiya commence à ralentir, seulement pour être renforcée par un peu de vent que Jack appela. Il y avait un soupçon de peur dans ses yeux à présent.

''Mais si aucun d'eux y croit?''

Cette petite poussée de Peur Surnaturelle poussa Jack à lui envoyer un flocon de neige spécial. S'inquiéter à ce sujet, bien que cela soit compréhensible, était une réponse irrationnelle dont il valait mieux se charger. C'était bon d'être nerveux, mais que Kiyiya soit terrorisé ferait échouer l'événement. Au mieux il ne réussirait à être vu par aucun des enfants ou adultes du village, au pire sa peur attirerait le moindre des Fearlings affamés qui pourraient se trouver dans les parages. La peur des immortels serait toujours plus attirante pour eux que la peur des mortels. Jack préférerait éviter d'avoir à les repousser devant Kiyiya.

Jack attendit que la quantité moyenne de pouvoir dans le flocon de neige fasse effet, regardant comme la tension globale se retire du jeune homme le suivant. Seulement alors il répondit.

''Je doute hautement que tu auras ce problème avec moi présent, mais même si ça arrive tu essaieras juste de nouveau un autre jour. Certains immortels ne réussissent pas à avoir leur premier croyant pendant des années après avoir été choisis. Ce n'est pas rare, et pourtant chaque immortel actuellement en vie a eu ou a encore un petit nombre de croyants. En-dehors de certains d'entre nous qui refusent de 'mettre à jour' nos légendes, ou qui sommes des Immortels de la Nature et ne nous soucions pas des croyants, il n'existe qu'un seul immortel qui n'a aucun croyant en dépit de tellement désirer que tout le monde croie en lui.''

Kiyiya, distrait par cette information particulière, se remit en mouvement et le rattrapa.

''Qui?''

Jack sourit.

''Le Croquemitaine.'' Quand Kiyiya cligna des yeux puis explosa de rire, Jack le poussa avec un coude. ''Je suis sérieux, il est un véritable immortel. Il est celui qui a causé le fiasco de Pâques il y a quelques mois, et qui s'est fait botté les fesses par les Gardiens. Les chances que tu le rencontres un jour sont presque inexistantes.'' Le sourire de Jack devint narquois. ''Mais pour revenir à notre sujet, le Croquemitaine a eu des croyants. S'il peut y arriver, je pense que tu le peux.''

Jack, bien sûr, omettait beaucoup de choses sur Pitch que Kiyiya n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout de suite. Mais la réputation associée au nom 'Croquemitaine', les histoires d'enfance qui avaient été racontées selon lesquelles il n'existait pas, eurent l'effet désiré. Kiyiya se mit à sourire, véritablement cette fois, et sembla plus confiant.

Il soupira ensuite.

''Alors, me concentrer sur les enfants? C'est ça?''

Jack acquiesça.

''Ils seront ceux qui te verront, même s'il est possible que certains adultes puissent également vu comment sont les choses récemment. Et puisque tous les enfants du village te connaissent, attends-toi à des câlins des plus jeunes si tu leur es visible.''

Kiyiya prit une profonde inspiration tremblante.

''D'accord... Je ferai de mon mieux.''

Ils avaient survolé la côté à présent et se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur des terres. Ils étaient à moins d'une heure des Grands Lacs et Jack choisit de rester silencieux maintenant. Plus ils se rapprochaient du village de Kiyiya, plus Jack se laissait rester en arrière. Jusqu'à ce que le village soit en vue, il était légèrement en retrait.

Kiyiya hésita juste un moment, pour regarder en arrière et avoir un hochement de tête rassurant de Jack, avant de descendre sur la village couvert de neige. L'Esprit de l'Hiver suivit mais resta hors de vue avec tact. Le village était assez proche de la région de Burgess pour que les enfants d'ici puissent avoir commencé à croire assez pour le voir. Surtout si le grand-père de Kiyiya avait relayé la précédente visite de Jack. Il ne voulait pas être une distraction, et ne voulait pas risquer de blesser son camarade immortel si les enfants le voyaient en premier.

Kiyiya hésita encore quand il vit Jack se poser sur un arbre et se cacher, mais il se força ensuite à continuer vers le sol. Le plus grand espace ouvert dans le village était l'aire autour du totem et le petit temple à côté, et ce fut là où il atterri. Et c'est quand il vit le nouveau 'totem' qui se tenait à la place centrale d'honneur dans ce temple... Une statue de lui, vêtu comme il l'était à présent, gravée d'un morceau de jaspe de près trente centimètres de haut. Il fallait peu pour deviner d'où elle venait.

Kiyiya se tourna pour regarder vers la cachette de Jack, d'où l'Esprit de l'Hiver sortit la tête pour observer juste assez longtemps pour faire un signe de la main et sourire avec insolence. Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire avant qu'un hoquet résonné à sa gauche.

Il regarda vers le bruit, se trouvant face à face avec un jeune garçon, et les yeux de cet enfant étaient écarquillés en reconnaissance.

''Kiyiya?''

La question attira l'attention d'autres jeunes à proximité, tous ayant moins de dix ans, ils hoquetèrent aussi. Et alors, un par un, ils approchèrent, aussi incertains que l'était l'immortel, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient regroupés à portée de bras devant lui. Ce fut alors que le premier garçon tendit la main, et Kiyiya répondit en agrippant cette main tendue dans la sienne.

Au sentiment de doigts indéniablement solides bien que froids, le garçon fit un grand sourire.

''Kiyiya est là! Kiyiya est revenu!''

Les autres enfants le crièrent également, la moitié d'entre eux courant vers les sorties du villages. Les adultes tout près les entendirent, se hâtant vers la place du village où les plus jeunes avaient commencé à enlacer quelque chose qui ne pouvait être vu. En fait Kiyiya était si distrait et submergé par l'accueil des enfants, qu'il connaissait et qui le connaissaient, qu'il remarqua à peine les adultes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douloureusement familière résonne.

''Kiyiya, c'est vraiment toi?''

Le jeune immortel se tourna pour faire face à son grand-père, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure enfin doucement.

''Oui. Je...''

Il s'arrêta en surprise tandis qu'un voile de poussière bleue-blanche tombait sur les gens rassemblés, et à cet instant Jack descendit de nulle part et atterrit derrière le vieil homme pour parler dans son oreille.

''Kiyiya se sent un peu gêné en ce moment, même si seuls les enfants peuvent le voir.''

Le grand-père de Kiyiya, Chetan, tourna la tête légèrement vers le son. Reconnaissant la voix, même s'il ne pouvait voir son propriétaire.

''Esprit de l'Hiver, vous êtes là également?''

À sa mention, plusieurs des enfants regardèrent dans sa direction. Il sentit leur croyance se mettre en place et sourit alors que deux d'entre eux approchaient. Un d'eux tira sur son pull en confusion.

''Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça?''

Ignorant les adultes confus et agités tout autour d'eux, Jack ébouriffa les cheveux de la fillette et rigola.

''C'était un cadeau de Noël de ma famille. Tout comme Kiyiya, j'ai une famille mortelle aussi. Et je lui rend visite, juste comme il sera capable de venir ici pour rendre visite à la sienne et à vous.''

Alors que les enfants répondaient avec ravissement à cette explication, plusieurs des adultes commencèrent à murmurer sceptiquement. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient voir ou entendre aucun des supposés 'esprits' qui étaient présents.

''Chetan, nous espérons tous qu'il est vrai que Kiyiya nous soit revenu. Pourtant comment pouvons-nous être sûrs alors que nous n'avons rien d'autre que les paroles des enfants disant qu'il est là?''

Kiyiya fronça les sourcils à cela, reconnaissant l'homme comme étant quelqu'un qu'il avait détesté dans sa vie précédente. L'homme l'avait toujours appelé un bon à rien, peu importe combien il travaillait dans le village. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, Jack le fit pour lui.

La boule de neige qui apparut dans l'air, et fut alors envoyée dans le visage de l'homme, était de bonne taille. Certainement assez grande pour justifier de renverser l'homme quand elle le toucha. Et alors dans le silence surprit qui suivit, Chetan remarqua avec ironie.

''Je crois que l'Esprit de l'Hiver a répondu.''

Jack fit craquer ses doigts, souriant alors que l'homme se levait du sol, et alors il regarda vers Kiyiya.

''Je vais te laisser. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi maintenant. Mais si tu veux me parler plus tard, je serai assis sur le bord de la rivière en bas de la colline.''

Il passa entre deux enfants et dépassa son camarade immortel, s'arrêtant en passant pour murmurer doucement.

''Pour créer une boule de neige, fais tourner l'air de tes alentours dans une main fermée et gèle l'humidité dans ta poigne tandis que l'air passe. Elles sont très utiles pour s'occuper des sceptiques, et elles seront visibles pour tout le monde aussi. Amuse-toi.''

Avec un petit sourire il s'envola, regardant en arrière une seule fois pour voir Kiyiya essayer le tour et donner la boule de neige à un des enfants. Plusieurs boules distribuées plus tard, une brève bataille de boules de neiges commença. Ce fut suffisant pour 'briser la glace', excusez la blague, et plusieurs des adultes se joignirent à Chetan pour entourer Kiyiya et demander aux enfants de leur rapporter ce qu'il disait.

Jack soupira avec satisfaction alors qu'il atterrissait sur le côté de la rivière, sentant un petit gonflement de ''choses douillettes et chaudes' comme Laura les appelait. Aider Kiyiya à être réuni avec sa famille était un rappel du moment où il avait ravivé la croyance d'Émilie envers lui-même. Ce moment où elle s'était agrippé à lui en joie, et lui à elle. Un moment qu'il chérirait pour toujours.

Une unique larme gelée tomba au sol, et Jack soupira de nouveau. Son esprit errait. Son évocation plus tôt de Pitch avait envoyé ses pensées vers des inquiétudes pour Mère Nature. Elle était dans son repaire depuis des mois à présent, sans aucune nouvelle de sa part. Et pourtant, quelque part, il savait qu'elle allait bien, en dépit de ses inquiétudes. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était continuer à garder les Fearlings affaiblis. Tant qu'ils étaient faibles, elle avait une chance de réussir. Il devait juste continuer à croire en elle.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Kiyiya émergea d'entre les arbres, marchant vers l'Esprit de l'Hiver avec un sourire content tout comme celui que Jack avait porté. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rocher à côté de lui, regardant le ciel doré.

''Mon grand-père peut me voir maintenant, et mon frère.'' Des larmes de joie s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux. ''Et ma mère, et certains des autres adultes aussi. Tu as fait ça, n'est-ce pas? Avec ton pouvoir.''

Jack soupira.

''Mon pouvoir ne les fait pas croire assez pour voir, mais il les aide à trouver la partie d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ont oublié en grandissant. C'est plus ta culture de croire en les esprits de la nature qui l'a rendu possible pour toi. Si j'avais essayé ça quand j'étais nouveau, dans mon village natal... Ils auraient fait venir le prêtre de Kirktown pour exorciser les maisons.''

Au ton narquois de Jack, Kiyiya le regarda et vit le sourire tout autant narquois de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Ça le fit rigoler avant que son regard ne se reporte une fois de plus vers le ciel.

''Mais quand même, tu as aidé. Tu as fait ce totem, n'est-ce pas? Et tu leur as parlé de moi, pour qu'ils sachent que je n'étais pas mort. Si tu n'avais pas été là... Merci. Et je promets que je paierai ma dette envers toi.''

Jack sursauta, surprit.

''Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je voulais aider, et tu ne me dois rien.''

Kiyiya sourit, le tapotant joueusement sur l'épaule.

''Et si tu connais si bien la culture de mon peuple, tu sais que nous payons toujours nos dettes. L'honneur l'exige. Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour toi en retour, alors tu ferais mieux de commencer à réfléchir à quelque chose que je peux faire.''

Le silence tomba alors que Jack pensait à cela. Il n'y avait rien dont il avait particulièrement besoin, alors à moins d'un 'piège' aléatoire il n'y avait aucune chance que Kiyiya rende la faveur d'aide. Pourtant, au vu de l'étincelle têtue dans les yeux du jeune homme, Jack savait qu'il devrait penser à quelque chose. Et au final, ce fut le plus ancien de ses deux rôles qui lui donna la solution loin d'être désagréable.

Il se leva et s'éloigna du rocher, décrochant nonchalamment son bâton de son dos, avant de se tourner pour examiner le nouvel immortel.

''Si tu ressens vraiment cela, il y a une chose à laquelle je peux penser. Et c'est plus une promesse d'amitié que quoi que ce soit d'autre.''

Kiyiya se leva également, le regardant solennellement.

''Alors que me demanderais-tu?''

Jack tendit le crochet de son bâton, touchant l'épaule du jeune homme avec, et le coin de sa bouche se souleva avec un petit sourire.

''Je te demande, Ezhno Kiyiya, si tu veux me servir dans l'amitié en tant que Lieutenant de l'Hiver... Et rejoindre ma troupe plutôt mixte qui me sert de 'famille'. Tu connais déjà très bien Yuki, alors je sais que tu t'entendras bien avec les autres aussi.'' Son sourire s'élargit. ''Alors, qu'en dis-tu?''

Les yeux de Kiyiya s'étaient écarquillés en surprise à la requête avant qu'un sourire aussi radieux que le soleil couchant éclaire son visage. Il enroula fermement une main autour du crochet du bâton à son épaule et acquiesça.

''Je dis que je serais honoré, et que je jure de me tenir à tes côtés en tant que frère et camarade aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.''

Avec un sentiment de triomphe aussi bien que de satisfaction, Jack tissa un filet du Pouvoir de l'Hiver dans le jeune homme devant lui.

''Alors j'accepte ta promesse, et te nomme un Lieutenant de l'Hiver... Bienvenue dans la famille.''


End file.
